Rien ni personne ne peux nous séparer
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver Queen est un agent de l'Argus... Il y a cinq ans durant une mission il a perdu sa partenaire Felicity Smoak tué par le groupe HIVE. Aujourd'hui il doit protéger Meghan Kutler une femme amnésique que Damien Darkh veut récupérer. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si importante pour Darkh ? C'est un UA. Oliver n'est pas Arrow. Tommy Merlyn est vivant
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tout le monde.**

 **Je commence aujourd'hui à vous poster ma nouvelle histoire qui seras différente de l'autre car il n'y a pas d'Arrow. Donc on peut dire que c'est un UA. Oliver a été sur l'île suite au naufrage du Gambit bien sûr mais il devient ensuite un agent de l'Argus pas l'archer.**

 **Tommy est vivant et est le frère de Felicity, je ne vous dis rien de plus vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres, il y auras pas mal de surprise.**

 **Je vais poster tout les vendredis, ne demander pas de le faire avant, je garde ce rythme, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres pour l'instant juste qu'elle seras surement assez longue.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ma merveilleuse Beta Shinobu24, qui va continuer de me suivre sur ce projet, je lui dit un grand merci de prendre le temps de le faire.**

 **Toutes les reviews seront les bien venus, ma première histoire multi-chapitres avait été bien suivi, j'espère que celle-ci le seras aussi même plus encore, quand on sait que les lecteurs nous lisent et apprécient notre travail cela nous donne encore plus envie de leur faire plaisir. Alors à vos claviers.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver se trouvait dans ce cimetière de Star City, comme toutes les semaines, venant parler de ce qui se passait dans sa vie, espérant que d'une certaine façon elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il y a presque cinq ans, il s'était trouvé devant cette tombe aux côtés de John, son chef, et Lyla la directrice de l'argus pour qui il travaillait. Derrière eux se trouvaient sa sœur Théa, la seule personne qui restait de sa famille après la mort de leur mère il y a trois ans d'un cancer du sein, Roy son petit ami, un nouvel ajout à l'agence depuis peu.

Slade Wilson et sa femme Shado, qui tenait une agence de sécurité, et avec qui il travaillait de temps en temps, surtout si la mission était plus difficile que prévu. Tommy Merlyn son ancien meilleur ami qui ne lui parlait plus depuis ce jour funeste, Laurel Lance son amie d'enfance mais aussi son ex-petit ami avant le gambit et ex petit ami de Tommy depuis quelques mois. Pendant son absence partageant leur souffrance, Laurel s'était rapprochée de la femme qu'il aimait, et au fil des mois elles étaient devenues meilleures amies.

Malcom et Donna Merlyn qui avait quitté la ville il y a deux ans, profitaient de voyager dans le monde, Malcom ayant laissé les rênes de l'entreprise à son fils.

Oliver avait connu plusieurs vies, après le violent naufrage du gambit et la mort de son père dans le processus, milliardaire et playboy à l'époque il avait été porté disparu et présumé mort pendant cinq ans. Il avait été découvert vivant sur une île isolée appelée purgatoire dans la Mer de Chine, où il avait connu lors de ses deux premières années de son exil forcé Slade qui lui avait appris à se battre et Shado à chasser et survivre. Ensemble ils avaient pût s'échapper du purgatoire, avant qu'Oliver soit de retour sur l'île trois ans après pour y être retrouvé par un bateau de pêcheur qui passait par là. Et depuis qu'il était revenu de cette île, il travaillait pour l'Argus.

Oliver à son retour de l'île ne voulant pas être le PDG de la société de sa famille, n'étant plus le même homme, avait rejoint l'argus après qu'Amanda Waller lui ait demandé de travailler sur une mission, l'ayant déjà utilisé pendant un an à Hong Kong. La directrice avait été tuée durant une attaque de l'agence un an après son arrivée.

Toutes ces personnes étaient comme lui et pleuraient la perte de cette merveilleuse femme, son amour, sa lumière. Oliver entendait la voix du prête qui prononçait les dernier mots d'adieu mais ne prêtait aucune attention à l'homme ne voulant pas l'écouter. Il avait arrêté d'écouter tout le monde autour de lui depuis longtemps, les médecins, ses amis. Quand il s'était réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital, il avait senti la douleur et la perte, il se rappelait des tirs qui l'avaient atteint au torse, aux jambes. Cette nuit serait ancrés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, cette nuit serait son propre purgatoire où il vivrait tous les jours sachant qu'il avait vu mourir la femme de sa vie.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde était venu lui serrer la main pour lui présenter leur condoléances pour la perte qu'il avait subi, tout le monde savait ce que Felicity représentait aux yeux de l'agent. Oliver regarda le cercueil avec l'étoile de David dessus, qui était descendu dans la terre par les officiants, un cercueil presque vide, rempli uniquement de restes carbonisés et d'un anneau en or. Il leva les yeux un instant et pût voir le regard noir de son ancien meilleur ami, frère de Felicity suite au mariage de la mère de la jeune femme et de son père Malcom Merlyn, quelques années après la mort de sa propre mère. Tommy se dirigea vers lui ne le quittant pas des yeux, le regard remplis de haine en son encontre.

"C'est de ta faute si elle est morte, C'EST DE TA FAUTE j'ai perdu ma sœur. Tu m'avais dit que tu la protègerais" cria-t-il

"Tommy calme toi" dit John s'approchant des deux hommes "Ce n'est pas le jour pour se disputer, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu"

"Elle n'aurait pas voulu mourir non plus" cracha-t-il à Diggle "Votre agence d'espions et votre travail dangereux" dit-il en regardant Lyla "LUI" dit-il montrant Oliver du doigt "Tu l'as tué. A cause de toi ma sœur est dans cette foutue boîte"

"Il n'est pas responsable et tu le sais Tommy" dit Lyla essayant de le calmer.

Lyla avait été promu à la place de Waller à sa mort, elle avait demandé à Oliver s'il voulait partir ou continuer à travailler pour eux en devenant un véritable agent du gouvernement. Il avait choisi la deuxième option et depuis ce jour sous la direction de son chef John Diggle, il essayait de sauver le monde.

"Bien sûr qu'il est responsable" hurla-t-il " si il ne lui avait pas promis de pouvoir changer le monde ensemble elle ne serait pas morte, elle travaillerait encore dans la société de mon père avec moi." dit-il avec tellement de colère s'approchant du jeune homme que Diggle dût intervenir avant qu'il le ne le frappe.

"J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place Tommy" répondit Oliver les yeux humides.

"Tu es un meurtrier ! Je n'aurais jamais dût te laisser être avec elle ! J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort sur cette île, elle serait toujours vivante" il se jeta sur Oliver près à le frapper mais Diggle le repoussa fortement.

"TOMMY ARRETE!" cria Laurel "Felicity a décidé d'elle même de rentrer à l'Argus. C'était sa vie, son choix comme elle l'a toujours dit. Oliver ne l'a pas obligé à y travailler, ni à tomber amoureuse de lui."

Le jeune homme brun la regarda avec colère, toutes ces personnes autour de lui ne tenait pas responsable son ancien meilleur ami pour la mort de sa sœur alors que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'était plus là auprès d'eux. C'était de sa faute s'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son sourire, se chamailler avec elle, avoir sa petite sœur auprès de lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir dissuadé d'avoir une relation avec son meilleur ami à l'époque.

Felicity Smoak était rentrée dans sa vie quand il avait quinze ans et était devenue sa sœur par le biais du mariage de son père avec la mère de la jeune femme. Quand il était jeune sa mère avait été assassinée dans les Glades, son père avait perdu pied et Tommy avait été plus souvent chez les Queens que chez lui avec son père. Malcom Merlyn travaillait sans cesse, allant toujours en voyage d'affaires dans le pays, il ne participait à aucune activité avec son fils, s'en occupant très peu.

Tout changea quand Tommy avait eu quatorze ans et que son père était revenu d'un voyage d'affaire de Las Vegas complètement métamorphosé, le sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres, il avait alors appris que son père avait de nouveau trouvé l'amour en la personne d'une serveuse de cocktail appelé Donna Smoak. Après un an de relation à distance, Malcom avait décidé de demandé à la femme qui l'avait changé avec sa gentillesse, sa légèreté et son optimisme à tout épreuve, de l'épouser et de venir vivre à Starling. C'était le jour du mariage qu'il rencontra sa nouvelle sœur, qui avait six ans de moins que lui, très intelligente, douce comme sa mère et avec de long cheveux bruns . Il l'avait considérée très vite comme sa sœur même s'ils n'avaient pas le même sang, la protégeant contre toute les personnes qui lui causait des problèmes.

Quand elle rencontra Oliver, son meilleur ami l'a considéra très vite comme sa petite sœur également, la protégeant au même titre que Théa qui devint la meilleur amie de Felicity. Les deux filles leurs couraient toujours après voulant être avec eux et leur amies Laurel et Sarah Lance fille du détective de police de la ville. Ils étaient un groupe d'amis, passaient leur vacances ensemble, Laurel et Sarah devinrent des grandes sœurs pour Théa et Felicity et tout se passait bien pour Tommy. Il était enfin très heureux avec une belle-mère adorable qui faisait attention à lui, avec son père qui passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, s'intéressait à ses études, ses passions et une petite sœur adorable.

Les années passèrent sans problèmes, jusqu'au jour où Oliver fut porté disparu puis déclaré mort durant un voyage d'affaire avec son père. Tommy fut tellement triste d'avoir perdu encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait, Oliver étant comme un frère pour lui, qu'il prit Théa sous son aile la protégeant au même titre que sa sœur. Il pût aussi apercevoir Felicity se refermer sur elle-même, ne parlant plus, ne souriant plus, il comprit alors que la jeune femme âgée de seize ans à ce moment éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Oliver Queen.

Elle était dévastée par la mort de son meilleur ami, il avait toujours cru qu'elle le voyait aussi comme un frère mais il comprit à sa réaction qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui. Elle s'enferma dans les études, partis pour le MIT, teint ses cheveux en noir, adopta le look gothique et ne revint que très rarement sur Starling à part pour les fêtes. Après trois ans loin, elle devint blonde, et revint avec en poche un master en technologie et cyber-sécurité et commença à travailler chez Merlyn Global au service informatique ne voulant pas un poste élevé car elle était la fille du patron.

Deux ans après le retour de la jeune femme, Oliver fut retrouver sur une île, complètement changé, adieu le playboy qui aimait avoir une fille différente dans son lit et qui trompait sa copine, Laurel tout le temps. Il était devenu plus dur, plus renfermé, personne n'arrivait à le traverser, ni sa sœur, ni sa mère, ni lui. Il voulait changer le monde, traquer les hommes qui voulaient asservir la ville ou le monde, il était devenu alors agent gouvernemental pour l'Argus une agence secrète. La seule personne qui réussit à le ramener émotionnellement de son enfer personnel fut Felicity avec sa bonté et son amour, Oliver fut conquis par la jeune fille qui était devenu une femme et tomba amoureux d'elle, l'entrainant en même temps dans son projet de sauver la ville et le monde. Sa sœur quitta Merlyn global et travailla comme analyste pour l'agence ce qui l'a fit tué quelques années plus tard.

Tommy avait prévenu la jeune femme que de travailler pour l'Argus n'était pas une vie saine, que c'était dangereux, que d'avoir une relation avec Oliver ne l'a rendrait que malheureuse, elle ne l'écouta pas et partit travailler quand même là-bas et commença une histoire d'amour avec son ami. Il demanda à Oliver de la repousser, de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de la laisser partir avec un autre homme mais son ami refusa aimant profondément sa sœur. Alors Tommy lui fit promettre de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, de ne pas la faire souffrir en la trompant comme il avait fait avec Laurel, son meilleur lui fit la promesse de l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et d'éviter qu'elle aille en mission sur le terrain. Il n'avait pas tenu parole et elle était morte maintenant.

C'est en rage contre tout le monde qu'il partit vers sa voiture quittant le cimetière, quittant ses anciens amis, ne voulant plus jamais revoir Oliver Queen qui lui avait fait perdre la merveilleuse vie qu'il avait depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur dans celle-ci. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut au tour des autres personnes de quitter le cimetière, Laurel le serra dans ses bras mais il ne sentit pas sa chaleur, il ne ressentait plus rien depuis qu'il avait perdu Felicity, il resta planté devant la tombe le regard dans le vide, espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par la main de Diggle sur son épaule.

"Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital Oliver, tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps debout, tu n'es pas complètement guéri"

Il entendit dans la voix de son ami la compassion que pouvait ressentir son chef pour lui, il avait été le premier à être au courant de son amour pour la jeune femme, et le premier à apprendre leur mariage secret quelques semaines avant l'incident.

"Elle était enceinte John" les mots déchirés étaient sortit de la bouche de l'agent "Nous allions te l'annoncer prochainement, cette affaire devait être la dernière pour elle, je devine que c'est vrai maintenant hein !" dit il amèrement.

Oliver posa ses yeux sur le trou dans la terre où se trouvait le cercueil de sa femme, "adieu mon amour" chuchota t-il. Il saisi les béquilles qui l'empêchait de tomber à terre, serra les poignées jusqu'à ce que ses articulations le fassent souffrir. Il permit ensuite à Diggle de le ramener vers la voiture pour le conduire de nouveau à l'hôpital n'ayant eut l'autorisation de sortie que pour l'enterrement de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

C'était il y a cinq ans et il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, le jour où son coeur était mort en même temps que le corps de sa femme, plutôt les restes du corps de sa femme furent enterrés.

Quand il a rencontré Felicity elle n'était qu'une enfant, comme sa propre soeur et il l'a protégea comme tel, ne la voyant pas autrement. Après son retour du purgatoire, elle avait vingt et un ans et s'était transformée en une magnifique femme, portant des robes qui lui collait au corps et montrait ses magnifiques courbes. Il passa plusieurs nuits à fantasmer sur tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, à rêver de la prendre dans toutes les pièces du manoir, à la faire hurler son nom encore et encore, l'emmenant à l'orgasme à plusieurs reprises. Il devait souvent se soulager avec sa main, étant réveillé par ses rêves érotiques souhaitant que c'était elle qui lui tenait son membre durcit le faisant exploser dans sa main. Passé son désir, il apprit à connaître la femme gentille, généreuse, intelligente et bienveillante qu'elle était devenu pendant son absence et il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle, elle lui avait fait voir la vie autrement et l'avait sortit peu à peu de son enfer personnel.

La première fois qu'il l'impliqua dans une mission pour l'Argus, c'est quand il courait après l'homme qui avait tué le frère de John Diggle son chef et ami. Il lui apporta un ordinateur criblé de balle et lui demanda de bien vouloir trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour savoir la prochaine cible de Deadshot, elle le fit en quelques minutes et Oliver pût attraper grâce à son aide le plus grand tireur d'élite connu dans le monde.

Après cela il vint souvent la voir pour lui demander de l'aide que les agents informatiques de l'Argus n'arrivaient pas à résoudre, elle s'était investie de plus en plus et un jour elle quitta Merlyn Global pour travailler avec l'agence, Lyla lui ayant proposé un poste d'analyste en chef. Leur relation grandit avec le temps, étant au départ ami, partenaire puis amoureux. N'ayant pas le droit d'être marié avec un collègue, mais ne voulant pas la voir partir avec un autre homme, il décida un week-end de l'emmener à Las Vegas et ils se marièrent en secret.

Ils avaient appris peu de temps avant la mission que Felicity était enceinte, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il était marié à une femme merveilleuse qui l'acceptait même avec ses cicatrices et ses démons, elle attendait leur première enfant. Mais la vie ne leur a pas laissé la chance d'être ensemble longtemps, lui retirant son amour, sa lumière et son enfant. Oliver n'avait plus jamais été comme avant après sa mort passant chaque jour qui passait avec qu'une seule chose en tête se venger.

Oliver resta encore un moment parlant devant cette tombe, assis sur l'herbe se souvenant de leur temps ensemble, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était temps qu'il parte, il déposa un baiser avec sa main sur la tombe de sa femme, lui dit à la semaine prochaine et partit vers sa voiture pour retourner à l'agence.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Loin de Star City, au Canada dans la province d'Ontario, dans un petit chalet au bord du lac Erié proche de la ville de Amherstburg, une jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait fortement depuis plus d'une heure. Elle écoutait les gouttes qui martelaient comme des tambours sur le toit et les volets de sa petite maison, l'empêchant de dormir, lui infligeant une peur irrationnelle. Au bout d'un moment, rongée par la peur qui augmentait son rythme cardiaque dans sa poitrine à vive allure, et dans le désespoir de ne plus entendre ce bruit de claquement elle cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais cela ne fut d'aucune aide. Elle entendait encore les battements de la pluie taper encore et encore sur les volets, elle serra les dents faisant tout son possible pour ne pas hurler, gardant ses cris au milieu de sa gorge.

La terreur qu'elle ressentait disparue avec la fin de la tempête et elle pût dormir quelques heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aube. Fatiguée de sa nuit courte, mais dans l'obligation de se lever tout de même, elle se leva et se prépara pour la journée, elle mit la cafetière en route tout en regardant la vue magnifique qu'elle bénéficiait depuis sa fenêtre. Prenant sa tasse de café, elle sortit de la maison, s'avança au bout de la terrasse, elle s'est assis sur la dernière marche les pieds dans le sable posant sa tasse sur le sol, regardant les reflets du soleil sur le lac.

"Bonjour belle inconnue"

Elle regarda l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle, lui sourit lui faisant signe de s'assoir à ses côtés.

"Que fais tu ici de si bonne heure cher étranger" dit elle en souriant.

" J'ai senti le besoin de venir faire une ballade sur la plage »

« Une promenade » demanda t-elle "A l'aube !"

"Oui mademoiselle, une promenade » il lui fit une douce caresse sur le bras « Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une promenade sur la plage ? »

« Mais tu as tous les droits, la plage est à tout le monde...quoique cette partie m'est réservée » dit-elle en riant.

"Bien sur, mais je connais bien la femme à qui appartient cette partie de plage, donc je n'ai aucun problème"

"Tu es un chanceux alors"

"Oui très chanceux" dit-il lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il prit un regard sérieux "Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?"

"J'ai passé une très bonne nuit" dit-elle les mains tremblantes mais ne le regardant pas.

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Elle détacha une de ses mains et pris sa tasse de café ne le regardant toujours pas.

"Tu ne dois pas être forte devant moi, je sais que tu hais les orages. Depuis que je te connais tu ne dors pas quand il pleut"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle avait toujours détesté les orages, mais encore plus depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une énième conversation avec lui sur sa peur viscérale des tempêtes, des orages ou de la simple pluie.

"Je ne dis plus rien, tu ne veux jamais me parler de tes peurs, mais il faudrait que tu en parles un jour" dit il doucement.

Il lui posa la main sur sa joue lui caressant de son pouce, la jeune femme ressentit une sensation de bien être à ce geste et s'approcha de lui posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui resserrant les doigts de sa main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je préfère et je peux gérer cette peur toute seul"

" Je sais que tu peux » dit il en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front « Je voudrais seulement que tu ne persistes pas à vouloir tout traiter par toi même. »

« Olivia va se réveiller, je dois rentrer »

« Éviter le sujet ne le fera pas partir, et c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu trouves toujours une excuse pour ne pas en parler avec moi » dit-il soupirant.

« Je vais préparer un grand petit déjeuner et ensuite je pourrais amener Olivia chez Mme Allen, veux tu te joindre à nous ? » dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme commença à se retourner quand l'homme planta ses pieds dans le sable et l'attira contre lui. Elle se détendit contre son torse enroulant des bras autour de son corps, plaçant ses mains dans son dos, se permettant d'éloigner loin les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle pouvait ressentir en étant si proche de lui.

"Je t'aime Meghan" chuchota t-il dans ses cheveux.

"Idem" répondit-elle respirant profondément.

Colin Becker était le médecin d'un des quartiers de la ville, énormément apprécié par sa clientèle, surtout les mères de famille ou les femmes célibataire vu son corps musclé, sa compagne Meghan qui travaillait avec lui était aussi appréciée, surtout par les hommes vu sa beauté naturelle. Il n'habitait pas ensemble, la jeune femme toujours réticente à passer ce cap avec lui. Il la regarda un instant puis baissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut doux mais pas approfondie, Meghan se recula, lui sourit puis rentra dans sa maison pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour les trois.

Après avoir préparé Olivia, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Colin puis quitta la maison pour emmener la petite fille chez sa nounou. Mr et Mme Allen était un jeune couple dans les âges de Meghan, l'homme s'appelait Barry, il travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherche, la femme s'appelait Iris elle avait travaillé dans un café en tant que serveuse mais avait arrêté de travailler il y a trois ans quand elle eut ses jumeaux Natacha et Nathan. Etant devenu mère au foyer et ne voulant pas rester sans activité, elle était devenu nourrice. Meghan avait laissé une annonce qui stipulait qu'elle recherchait une personne sérieuse pour Olivia, Iris se présenta à sa porte et la jeune femme fut conquise. En plus de garder sa fille pendant qu'elle travaillait avec Colin ils étaient aussi devenus des amis passant des samedis soir à manger de bons repas.

C'était la fin de la journée, Meghan venait de raccompagner à la porte l'avant dernière cliente quand une odeur envahi ses sens lui rappelant une sensation oubliée. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait des périodes comme cela ou une odeur, un bruit, une rencontre lui donnait l'impression de déjà vu. Et quand cela lui arrivait elle essayait pendant des heures après de se rappeler où elle avait pût sentir l'odeur qui l'avait entouré, entendre le bruit qui l'avait fait sursauter ou se demandait où elle avait pût voir cette personne, et cela la frustrait de ne pas trouver de réponses dans sa mémoire complètement vide. Elle voulait au moins une fois pouvoir trouver une réponse, se rappeler en sentant une odeur, se dire "Ah oui c'est quand j'avais..." mais à chaque fois il n'y avait pas de souvenirs et certaines fois elle s'en voulait pensant ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour que sa mémoire se déclenche.

"Est ce que c'était la dernière cliente Meghan ?" demanda Colin s'approchant d'elle.

Etant encore dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait déjà senti cette odeur de parfum musc qu'elle venait juste de ressentir à la porte, elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée du jeune homme à ses côtés. C'est quand il mit ses bras autour de sa taille qu'elle sortie de son tunnel de souvenirs effacés et qu'elle sursauta.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te surprendre"

"Ce n'est rien Colin" dit elle en quittant ses bras pour se diriger vers son bureau "je suis assez fatiguée de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, je ne fais pas trop attention à mon environnement"

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux, aller te reposer après avoir récupérer Olivia, je vais m'occuper de mon dernier client"

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais accepter ton offre et rentrer à la maison"

"Je peux très bien m'occuper du petit Adrian Parker sans toi mon ange" dit il en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou l'ayant suivi jusqu'à son bureau.  
Elle se déplaça de nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui mais Colin l'attrapa par la taille, la retourna pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il l'a colla contre son corps, aimant la sensation de ses belles courbes puis déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Puis-je passer après ?" demanda t-il

"N'as-tu pas une des filles Olson à voir à domicile après le fils Parker ?"

"Oui c'est vrai" dit il en déposant une de ses mains sur sa joue "mais tu seras toujours ma fille Meghan" il se baissa pour l'embrasser mais la jeune femme se recula.

C'était encore arrivé une sensation d'une autre personne lui disant les mêmes mots, faisant les mêmes gestes mais elle avait l'impression que la façon dont Colin lui avait dit était moins importante mais quand elle s'enfonçait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver ce moment qui avait dû arriver dans son passé rien ne lui revenait.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda t-il

"Rien, c'est juste que..."

"C'est encore arrivé n'est ce pas ? Tu as encore eu une de tes sensations sensorielles" dit-il en soufflant.

"Les médecins m'ont expliqué que cela pourrait se produire assez souvent quand j'étais à l'hôpital, que ces sensations de déjà vu sont imprimées dans mon esprit" chuchota t-elle

"Ils apparaissent souvent juste après qu'il y a eu un orage" dit Colin en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Je le sais" dit-elle s'énervant "je ne sais pas comment contrôler cette peur que j'ai ces nuits là et le lendemain j'ai ses sensations de déjà vu, entendu ou bien sentit"

"Tu ne devrais pas être seul quand il y a des orages Meghan, si tu acceptais seulement que je vienne vivre avec toi, on pourrait se marier et être enfin une famille avec Olivia"

"Je ne peux pas t'épouser Colin je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que ne sais pas qui je suis rien ne changera"

"Tu es la femme que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi"

"Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? J'ai pleins de cicatrices d'impact de balles sur le corps"

"Car je regarde au delà de tes cicatrices, je te regarde toi et tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse »

"Tu es tellement gentil de me dire cela" dit elle en souriant "Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir qui j'étais avant ces cicatrices"

"Tu dois arrêter de te focaliser sur qui tu étais. Tu es Meghan Kuttler c'est tout ce que l'on doit savoir. Tu es la femme dont je suis amoureux, la femme que je veux épouser" dit-il la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je ne peux pas pour l'instant Colin. Je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'as donné depuis notre rencontre, de ce que tu donnes à ma fille mais...je dois connaître la vérité...je déteste les mystères"

"J'ai été présent pour toi et Olivia car vous êtes tout pour moi, je t'aime Meghan"

"Idem"

"J'aimerais tellement t'entendre dire autre chose que ce mot"

"Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer, je sais seulement que je n'ai pas le droit de les dire. Je suis désolée"

Il voulu continuer à la persuader qu'elle arrête de chercher à tout prix qui elle était avant, qu'elle devait vivre sa vie dans le présent, avec lui mais préféra se taire. Il la serra dans ses bras, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément cherchant l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, qu'elle lui accorda après un moment se laissant aller pour une fois aux sensations qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir. L'arrivée de Mme Parker et son fils dans le hall les firent se séparer.

"Je vais aller chercher Olivia puis rentrer à la maison, prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir" dit elle en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux courts, caressant sa barbe avant de se reculer.

Colin lui sourit et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle l'empêchant de s'éloigner complètement. Tout en lui caressant le bras ce qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme, il lui demanda de nouveau s'il pouvait venir chez elle cette nuit après que la petite fille soit couchée et endormis. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le médecin n'avait jamais passé la nuit chez la jeune femme, il partait toujours au moment du couché d'Olivia, regardant sa mère lui raconter une histoire ou le faisant lui même.

Il avait vraiment pleins d'espoirs que cette fois-ci, la femme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait croisé son chemin accepterais sa demande. Meghan le regarda intensément, se demandant si Colin n'avait pas raison en fin de compte, qu'elle essayait trop fort de se rappeler d'un passé qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été facile pour elle, s'il n'était pas le temps d'avancé enfin et de se créer une nouvelle vie avec cet homme qui lui apportait tant d'amour. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota son accord avant de s'échapper par la porte le laissant au milieu du hall avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes lecteurs, je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui avec un jour d'avance car demain je serais peut-être dans l'impossibilité de le poster et ne voulant pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à samedi je vous le poste un jour à l'avance. C'est possible aussi que pour les autres chapitres seront postés le jeudi au lieu du vendredi.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Valérie, allylicity, Evy47, shinobu24, pavy-jocelyne et les guests pour avoir suivi le premier chapitre.**

 **Merci à ma superbe Beta shinobu24 qui fait toujours un travail super.**

 **Je vous laisse apprécier ce second chapitre et je vous attends à la fin pour les commentaires.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOG**

Oliver gara sa moto dans le parking de l'agence, sa nuit avait encore été difficile, les cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir, il en avait toujours depuis ce jour où il avait perdu sa femme, mais la nuit après avoir été sur sa tombe ils étaient encore plus vivaces, il se réveillait en sueur hurlant le prénom de Felicity.

Des fois les cauchemars de l'île revenaient le hanter mais ils n'étaient jamais aussi intenses et forts que ceux qu'il faisait sur cette nuit horrible, le laissant avec une douleur immense dans son cœur et son âme. Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ceux qui lui avait pris sa femme lui permettait de se lever et de continuer à chercher le moindre indice qui pourrait détruire leur organisation.

Il posa sa jambe à terre pour descendre de sa moto mais il sentit une décharge dans son genou abîmé, il grogna sentant la douleur le paralyser, il massa sa jambe et son genou éloignant dans le processus la décharge qui l'avait bloqué. Quand la douleur fut moins intense, qu'il pouvait se déplacer de nouveau, il avança en direction de l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait au bureau de l'agence.

« Si tu ne conduisais pas cette machine tu ne souffrirais pas autant » dit John l'approchant.

"La moto est plus sûre ces temps-ci, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?" dit-il les dents serrés se faisant violence contre le lancement dans sa jambe à chaque pas.

"Si tu le dis Oliver, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ce matin"

Oliver fut reconnaissant que son ami ne continue pas la conversation sur sa blessure aujourd'hui, car des fois la conversation pouvait déboucher sur une dispute sur le pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas fait opérer son genoux. Depuis la mort de Felicity, John et sa femme Lyla était devenus de très grands amis, gardant toujours un œil sur lui, l'invitant à la maison pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans sa vengeance, qu'il ne retombe pas dans son enfer comme dans les premiers mois après la mort de la jeune femme.

Diggle savait pourquoi Oliver ne voulait pas se faire opérer de son genoux douloureux, c'était un rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, sa femme et son enfant, c'était un rappel qu'il avait échoué à son rôle de mari et de père comme ne cessait de répéter le jeune agent, il n'avait pas sût la protéger, et la douleur au genou était sa pénitence. Mais John savait aussi que de garder cette blessure l'enchaînait à son passé et ne l'aidait pas à avancer, c'est pour cela que quelques fois il ne cédait pas comme aujourd'hui et essayait de le convaincre de passer sur le billard mais la discussion finissait souvent en dispute entre les deux amis.

"Je croyais que tu devais garder JJ aujourd'hui ?" demanda Oliver

"Nous avons une réunion avec le FBI" répondit Diggle ne regardant pas son ami.

"Je n'ai reçu aucun email à ce sujet, il s'est perdu en cours de route ?" Oliver s'arrêta tout en regardant son chef ses bras pliés sur son torse.

"Tu sais très bien qu'Adrian Chase ne veut pas que tu t'approches de cette affaire avec Hive, ni de Cooper Seldon"

"Je ne risque plus de m'en approcher John vu qu'il est mort"

Oliver avait appris ce matin grâce au capitaine Lance que la mort de Cooper Seldon n'était pas accidentelle comme le montrait le rapport de police pour l'accident et le rapport d'autopsie, il avait fait faire des tests par un ami qui avait confirmé que les rapports étaient faux. Il était tellement en colère que le FBI veuille cacher ce fait, Cooper était le denier lien pour attraper Damien Darkh, l'homme responsable de la mort de la femme.  
Leur homme de main devait le rencontrer le jour de son accident pour lui donner des preuves et prouver en même temps qu'ils étaient responsable de la mort de Felicity, mais ils avaient réussi à le faire tuer en faisant passer cela pour un accident de voiture, Seldon avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et avait fini au fond d'une falaise, les test sanguin prouvait qu'il avait un taux d'alcool très important dans le corps.

"La mort de Cooper Seldon te montre que tu ne peux rien faire contre eux Oliver, tu dois arrêter de vouloir te venger" dit John

"Je vais réussir à les faire tomber, je lui ai promis sur sa tombe, elle sera vengée, rien ne m'arrêtera même un accident provoqué. J'irais jusqu'au bout John, je me fou des conséquences ou de ce qui peut m'arriver"

"Tu ne dois pas faire de vague Oliver, Adrian Chase est sur ton dos, il surveille tes moindres mouvements. Je sais que tu prends cela personnellement mais..."

"Bien sûr que c'est personnel John, ces enfoirés ont tué mon épouse, la femme qui m'avait sortis de l'enfer, j'avais enfin une vie heureuse et ils me l'ont volé. Je vais tous les faire tomber" s'emporta-t-il.

"Tu dois te calmer surtout" dit John en plaçant la main sur son épaule "Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser de nouveau"

"Je ne peux pas arrêter avant de leur avoir fait payer" chuchota-t-il "ne me demande pas de tourner la page et de vivre ma vie, car cela m'est impossible"

John Diggle savait très bien tout ce qu'avait subi son agent, son ami depuis la mort de Felicity Smoak, avec sa femme ils avaient réussi à le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il était tombé. Il savait aussi qu'Oliver n'arrêterait pas de vouloir faire tomber le groupe qui lui avait pris son amour et il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pouvait, il en avait fait la promesse à la jeune femme sur sa tombe.

"Veux-tu que l'on se fasse un Big Belly ce soir ?" demanda John.

"Je ne peux pas, je dois préparer le dîner pour ma colocataire"

"Une autre fois alors, mais promet moi que tu ne feras rien qui pourrait te créer des problèmes, surtout avec Chase" répondit John

Oliver accepta de ne rien faire pour énerver le FBI, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme promettant à son chef de venir dîner chez lui et sa femme, dans la semaine. Quand il rentra dans son bureau il était toujours en colère contre le FBI de ne pas vouloir prendre en compte le fait que Hive avait surement tué Cooper Seldon pour qu'il ne parle pas. Il tapa les deux poings contre son bureau fou de rage de perdre la seul avance sur la mort de son amour. Elle lui manquait énormément, chaque jour passé sans elle était un supplice mais son envie de la venger l'aidait à tenir.

Il prit le cadre photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau caressant son visage par-dessus le verre, il se rappelait le jour où cette photo avait été prise, c'est le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient une relation mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des caresses et des baisers. Il l'avait invité pour fêter le quatre juillet, lui préparant un dîner qui commença par le dessert. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se rappela de cette journée comme si c'était hier.

Quand elle était arrivée dans son appartement il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de la robe d'été rouge qu'elle avait porté et qui avait fait ressortir son léger bronzage, s'accrochant à ses courbes dans tous les bons endroits et laissant une quantité généreuse mais décente de sa chair exposée. Elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres collant son corps au sien lui caressant la barbe puis descendant sa main sur son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean et la remontant sous le t-shirt laissant traîner ses ongles.

«Le dîner est bientôt prêt », lui avait t-il dit en respirant fortement.

"Je dirais que je souhaiterais que nous allions directement au dessert et oublions le plat principal" avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu es sûre Félicity, je peux attendre tu sais même si tu es vraiment très sexy dans cette robe, et que j'aimerais vraiment voir tous tes trésors cachés"

"On a assez attendu Oliver, et tout ce qu'il y a sous la robe est à toi " avait-elle dit lui prenant une main et la posant contre sa cuisse sous le vêtement rouge.

Sans un mot il l'avait attrapé par la taille la serrant contre son corps lui faisant sentir son envie. Elle avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou caressant les mèches de ses cheveux puis avait abaissé son visage au sien connectant leurs lèvres ensemble.  
Il avait soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui et Oliver l'avait porté vers la chambre à coucher toutes les pensées du repas effacées par la promesse d'une nuit de plaisir.

Sur le chemin les chaussures de Felicity étaient tombés au sol l'une après l'autre, elle n'y avait pas fait attention ses mains occupées à tirer sur le bord du t-shirt à Oliver pour lui retirer. En rentrant dans la chambre, le jeune homme avait déposé la femme dont il était amoureux sur le lit, ses mains la déshabillant lentement commençant par la fermeture sur le dos de sa robe, il l'avait fait descendre avec une lenteur si pénible que Felicity avait failli crier d'anticipation. Après l'avoir laissé seulement vêtue d'un string noir, il se s'était déshabillé rapidement à son tour.

Le couple avait entamé alors une danse de baisers et de caresses explorant le corps de chacun avec un désir affamé, entre deux baisers il avait enlevé lentement sa petite culotte de soie. Puis il avait attrapé un sein dans sa bouche le taquinant avec sa langue, léchant et tourbillonnant le sommet rose tout en caressant son clitoris avec une de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait crié de plaisir. Avec un genou il avait écarté ses jambes l'ouvrant pour lui, Felicity avait senti le bout de son membre glisser le long de ses plis mouillés, elle avait enroulé une jambe autour de lui l'encourageant à continuer, elle l'avait senti glisser à l'intérieur d'elle lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il avait fini par la pénétrer complètement.

Ses hanches avaient bougé légèrement initiant la danse de la passion que les deux amoureux avaient aspiré à commencer, ils avaient trouvé leur rythme, les corps se déplaçant en accord. Ses ongles avaient griffé son dos, ses seins avaient frotté contre sa poitrine, Oliver avait attrapé ses mains dans les siennes, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux siens les soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, son besoin pour la jeune femme devenant de plus en plus pressant ses mouvements s'accélérant entrant et sortant d'elle de plus en plus vite.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle passion avec un homme, les coups qu'il lui avait donné l'avait fait monter rapidement à l'orgasme, ses cris avaient rempli la chambre obscure, Oliver avait donné une dernière poussée brutale et était venu à son tour, tout en ayant crié son prénom.

A l'extérieur les feux d'artifice avaient explosé dans Starling City célébrant la liberté de la nation, n'équivalent pas l'éruption qui avait eu lieu dans cette chambre. Oliver avait regardé la jeune femme intensément, ses yeux brillants par le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé pour la première fois.

"Je t'aime Felicity" dit-il doucement "tellement si tu savais, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait aimer autant que je t'aime"

"Je t'aime Oliver" les larmes coulant sur ses joues finissant leur course sur l'oreiller de satin.

Ils avaient mangé le cordon bleu qu'il lui avait préparé et un soufflé en dessert, et avaient pris cette photo qu'il avait toujours gardée près de lui depuis ce jour.

Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus humides pendant ce souvenir, leur premier mots d'amours avaient été prononcés ce jour-là et n'arrêtèrent jamais d'être échangés. Il fut sorti de ce moment par son téléphone.

"Oliver Queen bonjour"

"Bonjour c'est Théa. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris la nouvelle, Roy m'a appelé pour me prévenir"

"Le FBI a conclu à un accident pour Seldon" dit-il les dents serrées, la colère remplissant son sang de nouveau.

"Et toi tu penses qu'il a été tué n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je sais que c'est Hive qui l'a fait tuer mais cet idiot de Chase ne veut rien savoir" dit il se levant en colère jetant sa tasse de café contre le mur de son bureau.

"Calme toi Oliver, tu n'as rien bu j'espère, rassure moi"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas me saouler et prendre une voiture pour me jeter contre un mur"

« Tu dois comprendre que l'on s'inquiète pour toi depuis ton accident, tout le monde a cru que tu as voulu te suicider. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire maintenant et je n'étais pas suicidaire à l'époque »

« Alors comment explique tu le fait d'avoir foncé dans un arbre avec dans ton corps assez d'alcool pour envoyer un homme sur la lune ? » demanda sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas d'accord" cria-t-il " Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été dans ce bar, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé ensuite et pourquoi j'étais aussi saoul, c'est le blanc totale, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à l'hôpital » dit-il tapant son poings sur le bureau de rage.

"Ne t'énerve pas Oliver, je suis désolée d'avoir dit cela mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, tu es tout ce qui reste de ma famille"

"Je m'excuse de m'être emporté" dit-il reprenant place sur sa chaise derrière son bureau "Tu ne me perdras pas petite sœur, je veux juste essayer de prouver que Hive est une menace et faire tomber Darkh, comprend moi Théa"

"Je comprends pourquoi tu veux les faire tomber, mais ne te trompe pas entre rendre justice et te venger, ta haine envers ce groupe ne dois pas t'absorber complètement, et t'enlever ton objectif de les faire enfermer en prison."

"Je veux juste qu'elle soit vengée, ils me l'ont prise et doivent le payer coûte que coûte" dit-il la voix dure.

"Felicity n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te perdes dans une vengeance aveugle" dit Théa doucement "Si elle était là..."

"Mais elle n'est plus là" dit-il sa mâchoire se contractant par la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir "Mon seul objectif est de les trouver et de les tuer, de leur faire regretter de me l'avoir enlevée"

"Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir perdu Oliver, on l'aimait tous"

"Je sais...que John, Lyla, Roy, toi et...l'adoriez autant que moi je l'aimais"

"As-tu pût parler à Tommy, je sais que tu avais pris un rendez-vous pour la vingtième fois au moins"

"Sa secrétaire a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'il avait annulé le rendez-vous encore. Il ne veut pas que je lui parle et je le comprends, il a perdu sa sœur à cause de moi"

"J'aurais pensé qu'avec les années il aurait mis sa rancune de côté, qu'il aurait compris que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Felicity. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis au monde, il devrait faire un effort"

"La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il m'a dit que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse et que jamais il ne me pardonnerait. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'elle parte en infiltration"

"Roy m'a dit que vous faisiez une superbe équipe elle et toi, il m'a raconté pleins d'histoires sur la façon dont vos enquêtes étaient toujours bouclés en deux trois mouvements"

"Nous étions les meilleurs ensemble" dit-il souriant " Mais quand Lyla lui a proposé le poste j'aurais dû refuser qu'elle rejoigne l'agence, j'aurais dû la laisser chez Merlyn Global"

"Elle voulait sauver le monde à sa façon, tu n'aurais rien pût faire"

"Alors je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de l'aide la première fois, si j'étais resté loin de son bureau elle ne serait resté que la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, pas la femme dont je suis tombé follement amoureux"

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Oliver, tu n'aurais jamais voulu connaître le bonheur que tu as eu avec elle »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non !" dit-il frustré par la situation" Elle a été la meilleur chose que j'ai eu dans ma vie, elle était tout pour moi, elle était... »

« Elle était remarquable » dit sa sœur dans un souffle "Et elle nous manque à tous énormément"

"Et la vie sans elle n'a pas de sens" dit Oliver tristement.

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie et c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Théa lui souhaita une bonne journée et raccrocha lui promettant de l'appeler de nouveau bientôt. Il passa la journée dans son bureau à remplir plusieurs rapports de missions, en essayant de ne pas penser que le FBI et Lyla était en réunions quelques étages plus haut voulant clôturer définitivement l'affaire sur la mort de Felicity.

A la fin de la journée il quitta le bureau, pour faire quelques courses et préparer le dîner avec Laurel qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du bureau du procureur et il pensa à la vie merveilleuse qu'il aurait pu avoir eu avec sa belle épouse et leur petit bébé. Il était certain que cela aurait été une fille, avec les cheveux de sa mère et le regard coquin, qui le faisait craquer à chaque instant.

A l'époque où sa mère était encore vivante elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller voir un psychologue pour parler de cette souffrance qui le consumait à chaque instant, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il ne voyait aucun intérêt de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à un inconnu cela ne ramènerait jamais son épouse et leur enfant.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après avoir récupéré Olivia chez lez Allen, Meghan partit sur la plage avec elle pour réfléchir à tout ce que Colin lui avait dit. Assis sur le sable elle regardait au loin sa fille commencer un château de sable de princesse, la passion de la petite pour tout ce qui ce reportait à blanche-neige ou le prince charmant était fou. Presque chaque jour elle lui demandait si Colin aller venir la prendre sur son cheval blanc et l'emmener dans son château, qui était en fait une maison reculé de la ville entourés de bois, mais la petite demandait souvent si le médecin deviendrait son papa.

Meghan n'a jamais pu lui répondre ne sachant pas elle-même si elle devait continuer à avancer laissant derrière elle ce passé dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Colin lui avait demandé de l'épouser mais elle lui avait toujours répondu qu'elle ne le pouvait pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était, il aurait pût la quitter à chaque rejet, mais il restait pour la soutenir comme ce matin à cause de l'orage qui savait l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir une personne sur qui compter, mais certain moment elle avait l'impression de tromper le monde comme quand n'importe quelle patiente les croisait dans la rue avec la petite et le félicitait pour sa belle famille, cela faisait mal à la jeune femme sentant au plus profond d'elle qu'une chose clochait, que l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas celui qu'il fallait. C'était le même sentiment qu'elle ressentait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, lui caresser les joues ou l'embrassait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'une autre personne devait se trouver à sa place, et c'était à cause de ce sentiment qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis de lui dire 'je t'aime' comme si elle n'avait aucun droit de le faire.

Au bout d'une heure à s'amuser dans le sable la petite demanda à rentrer elle voulait regarder un film avant le dîner, Meghan se leva et partit avec elle vers leur maison. Pendant que la petite regardait blanche neige la jeune femme commença le dîner, continuant sans cesse de penser à l'odeur qu'elle avait senti dans la journée et aux mots prononcés par Colin. Quand une sensation apparaissait elle forçait son esprit à essayer de se rappeler un souvenir qui pourrait être lié, quand elle pensait arriver enfin à trouver un indice une grosse migraine se déclenchait ce qui l'obligeait à s'arrêter de chercher et elle était frustrée par cette amnésie qui lui coûtait son passé et l'empêchait d'avoir une vie normale d'après elle.

Après le dîner et un bain elle amena sa fille jusqu'au lit, la borda bien pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, l'embrassa fort pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui lire une belle histoire de princesse. Quand elle entendit la respiration douce de sa fille lui prouvant qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond elle se leva et partit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon, laissant une petite ouverture à la porte pour l'entendre si elle pleurait avant qu'elle ne parte se coucher elle-même.

Colin était en retard pour la rejoindre chez elle, elle regarda pour la troisième fois sa montre commençant à s'inquiéter énormément. Elle fit les cent pas dans la petite maison, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtant à la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il n'arrivait pas. La maison était composé d'un salon avec une cuisine, une chambre pour Olivia et elle, ce n'était pas très grand mais lui suffisait amplement pour la vie qu'elle menait avec sa fille.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu la maison elle avait été subjuguée par la vue qu'elle avait de la terrasse, le lac à perte de vue d'une couleur bleu vert qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais bouger, comme s'il était statique, une plage de sable fin où elle voyait déjà sa fille plus tard jouer et courir. Dès les premiers moments où elle avait habité dedans elle avait apprécié le calme, cela l'avait aidé à guérir ses blessures.

Durant les premiers mois de son arrivée dans la maison, elle ne bougeait pratiquement pas du fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre regardant l'horizon, caressant son ventre où se trouvait son ange, sa petite princesse qui continuait à se développer bien au chaud. Quand elle revint de l'hôpital après avoir donné naissance à Olivia elle se trouvait dans ce fauteuil pendant qu'elle l'a berçait pour s'endormir ou la nourrissait, la regardant lui sourire, attraper son doigt. Ensuite elle se posait sur le fauteuil uniquement les week-ends quand elle avait commencé à travailler comme serveuse au restaurant pas très loin de chez elle.

Elle passa les saisons assise devant cette fenêtre à regarder la nature changer, quand l'hiver le lac se gelait dû au froid canadien, et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir cette étendue d'eau se cristalliser en glace. Puis elle regardait le printemps donner aux arbres qui délimitaient la plage, des bourgeons qui éclataient en magnifique fleurs colorées avec le soleil qui illuminait ses journées. Ensuite elle voyait arriver l'été qui lui permettait de sortir sur la terrasse et profiter de la beauté que la nature lui offrait. Mais ensuite l'automne se présentait avec ses vents forts qui faisaient voltiger dans les airs les grains de sable, les pluies et les orages qu'elle détestait tant, qui lui faisait peur sans jamais savoir d'où venait cette crainte.

Tous ces mois de la première année, elle les passa à se construire une vie avec sa petite fille aux yeux bleu azure, un regard qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas quand elle se regardait dans la glace, se demandant si le père d'Olivia avait de si beaux yeux aussi.

Durant la deuxième année de sa nouvelle vie elle rencontra Colin, qui était tellement différent de tous les hommes qui avait essayé de la séduire. Elle avait refusé chaque avance sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un, mais quand le jeune homme croisa son regard elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et avec le temps il avait réussi à percer le mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle.

Elle était en service depuis une heure environ au restaurant, quand un client commença à la toucher quand elle passait près de sa table, au début elle ne disait rien bien consciente que si elle montrait son mécontentement elle perdrait son travail et ne pourrait plus nourrir sa fille. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand il lui caressa les fesses elle ne pût se retenir lui criant dessus le menaçant de lui faire bien pire s'il n'arrêtait pas.

L'homme ne voulant rien entendre, se leva et l'attrapa par la taille la collant à lui, Meghan lui infligea un coup de coude dans le ventre, lui écrasa le pied avec ses talons, faisant tout son possible pour l'éloigner de lui. L'homme pas content qu'elle l'ait frappé était prêt à lui faire du mal quand il fut arraché du corps de la jeune femme par un grand châtain aux yeux verts, qui le frappa au visage annonçant à l'autre homme que l'on ne frappait pas les femmes. Prêt à riposter il fut sorti du restaurant par le directeur, Meghan qui était tombée à terre quand le pervers la lâcha, regarda l'homme qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, si elle n'avait rien de cassé, qu'il était un médecin et pouvait l'ausculter si elle le désirait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle le remercia de l'avoir aidé souriant pour la première fois à quelqu'un, à part à sa fille, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital deux ans auparavant. Au début ils sont devenus amis, puis elle intégra sa fille à leur ballade, leur repas, puis petit à petit elle accepta qu'il l'a séduise et enfin ils commencèrent une relation.

Meghan n'a jamais compris, et même encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui pourquoi elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, c'était peut-être son regard vert intense, ou bien son sourire charmeur, cela pouvait être aussi son corps bien construit, et ne parlons pas de sa barbe qu'elle aimait caresser. Tout en lui, donnait envie à la jeune femme de lui faire confiance, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

Elle sentit une présence dans la maison, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper un couteau mais le reposa sur le comptoir sentant que c'était Colin qui venait d'arriver. Le jeune homme fit son apparition dans le salon posant sa veste sur une chaise puis s'approchant de Meghan pour l'embrasser.  
"Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?" dit-il lui montrant le couteau.

"Non mais j'ai senti une présence, je voulais seulement me protéger, j'ai vite compris que c'était toi qui avait franchi la porte"

" Je suis toujours autant impressionné que tu puisses savoir que c'est moi qui arrive et pas un inconnu et que tu saches te battre aussi comme le jour de notre rencontre"

"J'ai senti ta lotion, c'est tout simple" dit-elle en souriant.

"Non je dirais plutôt que tu as un don pour cela" dit-il lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

"Tu as mis du temps à venir, je me suis inquiété" dit-elle

"Je suis désolée, j'avais une autre personne à voir avant de te rejoindre" il lui picora les lèvres "Olivia est au lit"

"Depuis un moment, elle n'a pas fini d'écouter son histoire, elle s'est endormie rapidement. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être comme elle des fois"  
"Peut-être que si tu évitais de tout faire pour te rappeler ton passé tu pourrais bien dormir"

"Je sais Colin, mais je veux connaître la vérité sur ce qui m'est arrivée. Je veux savoir d'où je viens, qui sont mes parents, quelle est ma date de naissance" dit-elle se dirigeant vers la fenêtre son regard perdu sur les étoiles qui scintillaient sur le lac.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de son amour puis posa ses mains autour de sa taille la basculant doucement dans ses bras. Il savait que depuis des années elle voulait comprendre d'où venait les cicatrices sur son corps, pourquoi aucun souvenir de son passé ne lui revenait en mémoire, il comprenait son entêtement mais cela lui faisait mal qu'elle souffre autant. A son avis elle devait arrêter d'y penser et continuer à vivre, son passé était enfoui dans sa tête et il ne sortirait peut-être jamais, elle devait se faire une raison.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ton passé pour te construire un avenir Meghan, un avenir avec ta fille et moi"

Elle s'éloigna de ses bras, énervé contre lui qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre que pour elle c'était important de connaître son passé. Depuis cinq ans, depuis le jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était dans un hôpital sans souvenir, rien n'avait changé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là-bas, comment elle avait reçu ces cicatrices de balles, qui était le père de son enfant. Aucune étincelle de souvenir ne pourrait la mettre sur une piste, elle n'avait rien et elle n'arrivait plus à vivre comme cela.

"Si je ne trouve pas de réponses à mes questions Colin, que vais-je dire à ma fille quand elle me demandera qui est son père. Chaque enfant a le droit à un père et le sien existe quelque part"

"Je peux être son père Meghan je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux l'adopter qu'elle porte mon nom de famille. Je serais surement un meilleur père que celui qui t'a blessé"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le plancher, son corps tremblotant de peur, elle savait que le diagnostic des médecins à l'hôpital était peut-être la véritable raison de ses cicatrices. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle avait plusieurs cicatrices assez anciennes qui se rajoutait aux nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans une situation de femme abusée et battue. Mais au plus profond de son âme elle résistait à cette alternative, elle sentait dans son cœur qu'il y avait une autre raison à son état, au fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans un hôpital, enceinte et seule.

"Je sais que tu veux connaître ton passé, mais il faut peut-être le laisser où il est surtout si tu étais en relation avec un homme abusif. Je sais que tu as peur d'aimer, mais je peux te donner tout mon amour et te rendre heureuse"

"Je ne...je ne sais pas Colin si..."

Il la fit taire d'un baiser collant son corps au sien caressant ses cheveux et son dos, la rassurant avec ses gestes tendres. Son contact sur son corps fit fondre son incertitude comme la neige au contact de la chaleur. Son corps commença à répondre à son contact avec ardeur, c'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait de se laisser autant aller dans ses bras, elle se demandait si un homme l'avait déjà touché de cette façon.

Elle savait qu'elle devait choisir entre continuer à se laisser embrasser passionnément ou arrêter et le repousser. Colin se détacha d'elle posant son front contre le sien la respiration forte, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder elle eut un flash de magnifiques yeux bleus la fixant intensément, mais la sensation partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et les yeux verts du jeune homme dans ses bras était de nouveau devant elle la suppliant de faire un choix.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela, sans cesse essayant de trouver une connexion à la sensation qu'elle ressentait avec une odeur, un mot ou un regard aperçut dans les yeux d'un autre homme, à rechercher un passé qui ne voulait pas lui revenir, elle devait penser au bonheur de sa fille, et peut-être que c'était avec Colin.

Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau ayant choisi de laisser son passé derrière elle et de voir où l'avenir la conduirait avec l'homme qui la tenait contre lui. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le canapé, elle gémit doucement le désir en elle s'éveillant, leurs mouvements devenant frénétiques.

Quand il descendit ses lèvres sur son cou elle sentit la crainte se former dans son estomac, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête lui demandant de faire attention, elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment et aperçut le point rouge sur la chemise de Colin. La jeune femme n'hésita pas et dans un mouvement rapide poussa son compagnon au plancher le suivant de près, elle entendit les bruits des tirs qui s'encastraient dans le divan, si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux il n'y aurait pas eu que le divan remplis de balle. Attrapant le fil de la lampe décorative qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté du canapé elle l'attira brusquement les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

"Colin va chercher Olivia et sortez de la maison" dit-elle le poussant vers la porte de la chambre.

La jeune femme respira profondément essayant d'évaluer son environnement, elle savait que les tirs avaient dût être tirés de l'extérieur ayant entendu les vitres éclatés, mais ne savait pas si une personne n'avait pas réussi à rentrer non plus au moment où les tirs s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle souleva un petit peu la tête pour scanner la pièce mais ne vit personne, elle regarda vers la cuisine sachant que tous les instruments coupants se trouvait là-bas. Rampant doucement pour ne faire aucun bruit elle arriva à destination et attrapa le couteau qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir à l'arrivée de Colin dans la soirée, elle serra les doigts sur le manche essayant de contrôler sa peur. Elle s'agenouilla tout en tenant le couteau dans la main et s'avança à petit pas en direction de la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, mais fut stoppée dans sa progression quand elle aperçut une paire de chaussure de sécurité apparaître dans l'angle, elle attendit que le propriétaire fasse encore quelque pas et qu'elle puisse apercevoir une jambe.  
Elle attendit quelques secondes et quand elle vit la jambe sans hésitation elle planta son couteau dans l'intrus. Un hurlement se fit entendre de la part de l'inconnu, elle en profita pour courir le plus vite possible et s'échapper de la maison, elle ne se retourna pas courant droit devant elle sur la plage quand elle fut projeté en avant par une déflagration dû à l'explosion derrière elle. Après le choc d'avoir été projetée au loin elle se leva et put voir sa maison en train de bruler, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait Colin et Olivia, mais ne les voyant pas elle paniqua.

"OLIVIA...OLIVIA" elle hurla très fort le bruit des flammes couvrant sa voix " Je vous en prie ne me prenez pas ma petite fille...OLIVIA"

Elle était prête à courir de nouveau vers la maison quand elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule, en se retournant elle attrapa sa fille qui s'était cramponnée dans les bras de Colin. Quand Olivia fut dans ses bras, elle l'a serra fort, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, la joie de ne pas avoir perdu sa fille la submergeant. La petite tremblait contre elle et pleurait énormément dans son cou balbutiant des mots entre deux sanglots.

"Oh mon dieu...mon bébé tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée"

"Elle va bien, j'ai pût la sortir à temps mais nous devons partir d'ici Meghan" dit Colin l'attrapant par l'épaule les collant toutes les deux contre lui.

Ils partirent tous les trois en courant sur le sable, Olivia dans les bras de sa mère, en direction de la route contournant le feu de la maison et des arbres à son côté qui avaient été touchés aussi par l'explosion, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les sirènes des pompiers au loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le bitume les voisins étaient sortis de leur maison pour aider la jeune mère de famille et son compagnon, Meghan regarda Colin et le remercia d'avoir sauvé sa fille. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi on l'avait attaqué, elle n'avait rien fait de mal depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, elle était toujours restée très discrète, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé, peut-être qu'à cette époque elle n'avait pas été sur le bon chemin elle était peut-être une criminelle. Il y a quelques minutes elle avait décidé de renoncer à son passé, mais son passé était revenue par le biais de cette attaque. Allait-elle enfin apprendre qui elle était ?

 **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'attends vos impressions dans vos commentaires. Que va-t-il arriver à Meghan maintenant ? Qui lui as voulu du mal ? Et cela vous fais quoi que Laurel soit la colocataire d'Oliver ? Le troisième chapitre la semaine prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et je vous poste le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui. Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent**

 **Merci shinobu24, tu es la meilleur Beta**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Laurel était venue habiter avec Oliver après son accident de voiture il y a trois ans, le jeune homme avait tellement d'alcool dans le corps qu'il ne se rappelait même pas ce qui était arrivé. Il avait loupé son virage et était rentré dans un arbre, heureusement pour lui il ne roulait pas assez vite pour perdre la vie, mais avait dût passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital pour les blessures dues à l'impact. Tout le monde à cette époque avait pensé qu'il avait voulu se suicider pour rejoindre sa femme, mais Oliver avait crié haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas voulu se suicider, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu autant juste d'être entrée dans le bar et de commander un verre de vodka. Oliver buvait beaucoup depuis la mort de Felicity mais pas au point de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir pris sa voiture et d'avoir un accident.

Quand il était sorti de l'hôpital Diggle était venu l'aider car Oliver avait plusieurs côtes cassées et son genoux était encore plus amoché, le chirurgien avait voulu encore l'opéré mais il avait refusé de nouveau, il préférait ressentir la douleur dans son membre pour lui rappeler qu'il avait échoué à protéger la personne qui était la plus importante dans sa vie. Mais Diggle n'avait pas pu rester longtemps car entre son travail et sa vie de famille cela était devenu très compliqué, c'est alors que Laurel s'était proposée de venir habiter chez lui le temps de l'aider, elle n'était jamais repartie.

Laurel et Oliver avaient été ensemble avant le Gambit, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, étaient devenue les meilleurs amis puis avec les années les sentiments de la jeune femme pour Oliver avait changé. Au début tout se passait bien, mais au fil du temps elle avait compris que son petit ami n'était pas fidèle, couchant avec plusieurs filles. Ils s'étaient séparés plusieurs fois mais la jeune femme était très amoureuse de lui et acceptait de recommencer la relation fermant les yeux sur ses infidélités.

Elle avait été dévastée quand elle avait appris qu'il était mort sur le bateau, Tommy qui était aussi un de ses meilleurs amis, avait été présent pour la consoler et lui donner la force de continuer. Ce rapprochement leur avait fait comprendre que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étaient plus fort qu'une simple amitié et avec le temps ils avaient compris que ce qu'ils ressentaient était de l'amour. Ils avaient commencé une histoire un an après la mort d'Oliver, qui avait duré plusieurs années, Laurel avait même cru que son petit ami lui demanderait de l'épouser un jour.

Mais tout changea au moment où sa sœur, Felicity, travailla avec Oliver pour l'Argus, encore plus quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait une relation avec leur meilleur ami. Tommy était devenu fou de rage, n'acceptant pas la décision de Felicity, en voulant à Oliver d'avoir fait tourner la tête de sa petite sœur avec de grands mots et ses sourires charmeur qu'il avait toujours utilisé pour avoir une fille dans son lit. Il passait son temps à trouver toutes les solutions pour dissoudre leur couple, jusqu'à engager une fille pour emmener son meilleur ami dans un hôtel et prendre des photos d'eux en pleine action, plan qui ne marcha pas quand le jeune homme refusa catégoriquement l'invitation.

Ils se disputaient souvent sur le sujet, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait détruire le bonheur de sa sœur, Felicity était une adulte elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, elle pouvait aimer qui elle voulait. Mais Tommy ne voulait pas le comprendre, restant toujours sur ses opinions pensant qu'Oliver n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait pour Felicity, qu'il lui ferait du mal comme il en avait fait à Laurel dans le passé, il ne voulait pas croire que son meilleur ami avait changé.

L'obsession de Tommy pour séparer les deux amoureux passa en premier sur sa vie de couple avec sa petit amie, ne s'intéressant pas à ce qui pourrait lui arriver au travail, passant tout son temps dehors à surveiller le couple de sa sœur, détruisant petit à petit l'amour que Laurel avait pour lui. Leur divergence d'opinion sur son acharnement à détruire le couple d'Oliver et Felicity et son incapacité à faire passer sa petit amie avant tout le reste fut la fin de leur couple. Mais tout fut terminer un jour où pendant une dispute plus importante Tommy en voulu à la jeune femme d'accepter la relation de sa sœur avec Oliver. Il l'accusa de ne jamais vraiment l'avoir aimé et d'avoir toujours eut de plus fort sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Il lui demanda de quitter l'appartement et de ne jamais revenir, qu'elle ne comprenait rien à sa peur viscérale de perdre sa sœur à cause d'Oliver et depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient plus parlés.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle vivait avec Oliver et les sentiments que la jeune avocate avait eu pour le jeune homme il y a des années avaient fait de nouveau surface en vivant ensemble, elle était de nouveau amoureuse de lui. Elle savait qu'Oliver aimait toujours Felicity même cinq ans après sa mort, la jeune femme avait toujours été sa lumière, l'avait changé en un homme en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, et rien ne changerait cela. La jeune femme serait à jamais l'amour de sa vie, mais Laurel pensait qu'Oliver devait avancer dans sa vie, et peut-être leur donner une chance de commencer une belle histoire d'amour.

Laurel sortit de l'ascenseur heureuse que sa journée soit enfin finie mais pas très contente du cas qu'elle venait d'avoir en charge par le procureur, une affaire qui s'annonçait assez compliquée de son point de vue. Elle entendit du bruit au fond du couloir ce qui la sortie de ses pensées, elle pût voir Oliver devant la porte de leur appartement un sac de courses dans une main, son casque sous son bras, essayant apparemment de récupérer ses clefs dans son jeans faisant tout pour ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il tenait. Il n'aimait pas les mettre dans son blouson toujours peur de les perdre lui avait-il dit un jour, mais ce n'était pas évident de les prendre quand on avait les bras chargés. Il devait se douter qu'elle arriverait bientôt, elle lui avait envoyé un message quand elle était partie de son bureau. Elle aperçut tout de suite le moment où il comprit qu'elle était derrière lui, son corps s'était tendu et il avait arrêté tout mouvement.

"Pourquoi tu te tortilles dans tous les sens ?" demanda Laurel

"Mes clefs sont dans mon jeans je dois les attraper sans rien faire tomber, mais tu peux ouvrir avec ton trousseau cela ira plus vite"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que de les mettre dans ton pantalon est compliqué quand tu as les mains pleines, mais c'est une très bonne place pour que moi je vienne les récupérer" dit-elle s'approchant doucement de lui.

"Cela n'est pas nécessaire Laurel, tu as tes propres clefs ouvre la porte avec" dit-il les dents serrés en reculant d'un pas.

"Je te taquinais Oliver, pas besoin d'être sur la défensive" dit-elle en sortant ses clefs de son sac soufflant de le voir encore de mauvaise humeur, elle détestait cette période de l'année.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte, il entra en premier et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer ses sacs. L'appartement était très simple, une entrée qui donnait sur une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, deux portes qui amenait à leurs chambres respectives, chacune avec leur salle de bain personnelle. Après avoir déposé les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine il se retourna et pût voir sa colocataire assise sur le canapé la mine triste, il s'en voulu tout de suite de s'être énervé contre elle. Il retira sa veste en cuir et l'accrocha au porte manteau près de l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers son amie qui ne releva pas la tête quand il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

"Je suis désolé Laurel je n'aurais pas dût réagir comme cela, mais ma journée a été difficile, et cette période de l'année fait que je suis toujours plus sur la défensive" dit-il baissant la tête.

"Je ne t'en veux pas Oliver, je sais que cela feras cinq ans demain que tu l'as perdu" dit-elle en caressant son dos.

"Je t'avais parlé de l'homme que je devais rencontrer pour avoir des preuves sur sa mort il a été tué hier en prenant avec lui ce qui aurait pût m'aider à la venger"

"Oh Oliver" dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule "Je suis tellement désolée pour toi"

"John m'a appris ce matin à l'agence que le FBI a décidé que Seldon a eu un accident tout simplement et ils ont classé le dossier. Ils ne veulent pas ouvrir de nouveau l'affaire sur sa mort"

"Tu sais que tu as le droit de dire son nom Oliver, ce n'est pas tabou"

"Je le sais" dit-il s'énervant et se levant "Mais si je dis son prénom cela voudras dire que j'accepte qu'elle soit morte, et j'ai l'impression que je l'abandonnerai encore une fois"

"Oliver ce n'est pas vrai, cela veut tout simplement dire que tu acceptes de la laisser partir et avancer dans ta vie" dit-elle "Elle fera toujours partie de toi mais cela fait cinq ans, tu dois réussir à lui dire au revoir"

"Arrête Laurel...Je ne serais jamais capable de lui dire au revoir, elle est et sera toujours là" dit-il en touchant sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur.  
"Alors tu ne te laisseras jamais connaître de nouveau le bonheur avec une autre" dit-elle se levant s'avançant vers lui.

"Laurel je ne pourrais plus jamais connaître le bonheur que j'ai eu avec ma femme. Mais toi tu devrais faire un pas vers Tommy, je suis sûr qu'il attend que tu reviennes vers lui"

"Comment pourrais-tu le savoir vu qu'il ne t'a pas parlé depuis cinq ans ? Depuis la mort de Felicity, il te rend toujours aussi responsable alors que tu n'as rien fait"

"Tommy est convaincu que si je n'avais pas été avec elle, sa sœur serait toujours en vie, et il a surement raison, si j'étais resté loin d'elle elle serait toujours vivante" dit-il prenant une grande respiration "Mais elle était mon véritable amour, comme tu es celui de Tommy"

"Malheureusement pour lui mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant" dit-elle lui caressant la joue tout en le regardant intensément.

Elle n'avait jamais verbalisé ses sentiments, mais ses gestes, ses regards envers lui prouvaient à Oliver que Laurel était de nouveau tombée amoureuse de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha vers lui avançant ses lèvres vers les siennes doucement tout en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il aurait pût se laisser tenter depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme essayait une approche, mais une forte sensation à l'intérieur de son cœur lui faisait sentir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Laurel et la recula de lui, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il pût voir de la déception dans son regard qu'elle cacha rapidement avec un sourire.

"Je suis désolé Laurel, je ne peux être avec toi, je ne laisserais personne mourir de nouveau en étant près de moi" dit-il partant pour la cuisine.

Elle ramassa ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la table du salon, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait encore repoussé pour l'amour d'un fantôme. Laurel adorait Felicity, dès qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie, elle était l'opposé de Théa la sœur d'Oliver qui pensait plus à s'amuser qu'à étudier, mais c'était cette différence qui avait rapproché les deux petites filles au départ, qui avait fait qu'elles étaient devenues les inséparables, comme les appelait Oliver et Tommy.

Pendant des années, elle l'avait considéré uniquement comme la petite sœur du meilleur ami de son petit ami, mais trois ans après le Gambit, quand elle était revenue de Boston avec son diplôme en poche, elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées, étant la petite sœur de Tommy, mais aussi car elle avait compris assez vite que Felicity était aussi amoureuse d'Oliver depuis pas mal de temps. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était tombée dans le mode gothique, voulant cacher sa peine derrière un masque et quand Felicity avait ses moments de rechute, qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne, surtout à la date de la disparition du jeune homme, elle était présente pour elle pour la réconforter.

Quand Oliver avait été retrouvé sur son île, elle était présente auprès de la jeune femme qui était très heureuse du retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis des années. Elle avait ensuite découvert qu'Oliver avait enfin compris l'importance de son amie dans sa vie et qu'ils avaient commencé une relation, elle n'avait eu aucun problème elle en était même heureuse pour eux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvées l'un dans l'autre. Elle avait beaucoup souffert quand elle avait appris la mort de la jeune femme, et il était vrai que dans les premiers temps où elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait de nouveau Oliver. Elle s'en était voulu, mais avec les années elle avait décidé qu'elle avait le droit de ressentir ses sentiments. Elle avait dépassé la culpabilité d'avoir une relation avec le jeune homme, maintenant c'était à lui de le faire.

"Je vais préparer des lasagnes" dit-il tout en vidant ses sacs de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Je suis sûre que cela sera délicieux comme toujours" répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Laurel s'installa sur la table du salon, préparant son dossier, ouvrant son ordinateur portable tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Oliver, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne. Elle se demanda si c'était une façon subtil de la part du jeune homme de lui dire qu'il éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour elle, mais qu'il avait trop peur. Si les mots qu'il avait prononcés signifiaient qu'il y avait un espoir, qu'il était prêt à avoir de nouveau une relation un jour, elle pourrait l'attendre toute sa vie, elle l'aimait trop pour faire une croix sur leur éventuelle histoire d'amour.

Oliver regarda la jeune femme s'installer sur la table du salon qu'il pouvait voir de la cuisine, il avait pris cet appartement un mois après la mort de Felicity ne pouvant plus vivre dans le loft qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, trop de souvenirs le hantaient à chaque regard posé sur un meuble ou quand il rentrait dans une pièce. Dans les débuts c'était compliqué pour lui d'être de nouveau seul surtout quand on avait été marié et heureux avec la femme de sa vie, c'était même une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté assez rapidement quand Laurel lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui quand Diggle ne le pouvait plus. Il s'était enfoncé dans les abîmes de la culpabilité, de la vengeance, de la douleur pendant qu'il était seul après son accident de voiture, et la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés l'avait sorti de son enfer petit à petit et le rappel de sa vengeance contre Damien Darkh.

Oliver commença à préparer la sauce pour les lasagnes, tournant de temps en temps la tête vers Laurel qui était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Quand la jeune femme pris sa lèvre entre ses dents il sentit son estomac se tordre se souvenant de la même expression que Felicity affichait quand elle était trop concentrée dans un codage pendant qu'il préparait le dîner.

Il se souvint qu'une fois elle était tellement plongée dans un codage qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était dans la pièce. Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu d'une mission, grâce à l'aide de Slade et Shado qui l'avaient rejoint et aider, il avait pût conclure l'affaire avec plusieurs jours d'avance. Il avait voulu faire une surprise à sa femme, il était donc rentré rapidement et avait commencé à préparer dans la cuisine son fameux cordon bleu qu'elle appréciait tant. La jeune femme était arrivée dans l'appartement, focalisée sur sa tablette n'apercevant pas que son mari était dans la cuisine. Elle avait enlevé sa veste la laissant uniquement en petit top et s'était installée sur la table pour travailler, concentrée devant son écran. Elle travaillait tapant sur le clavier qu'elle avait branché, sa lèvre entre ses dents regardant continuellement les données affichées sur son écran. Il l'avait regardé quelques minutes se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans la cuisine, il sourit sachant que quand elle codait tout s'effaçait autour d'elle.

"Salut mon amour" dit-il doucement ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

"Oliver !" dit-elle en se levant et courant vers lui.

Oliver ouvrit ses bras pour la réceptionner, elle s'agrippa à lui, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient férocement. Felicity avait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts les caressants, Oliver avait une main dans son dos la tirant encore plus contre lui, et l'autre sur ses fesses écrasant ses hanches contre les siennes. Leur baiser était passionné se dévorant littéralement avec leur langue et leurs dents.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange" Oliver murmura mordillant son oreille pendant que la jeune femme plantait des baisers dans son cou.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour"

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de la mission pendant le dîner puis se régalant de la chair de l'autre avec des baisers, des caresses et du plaisir. Cela avait toujours été comme cela entre eux, ils s'aimaient passionnément et quand l'un ou l'autre était absent, leurs retrouvailles étaient volcaniques.  
Tous ces petits moments passés avec sa femme lui manquaient férocement, il avait beaucoup de mal depuis cinq ans à passer ses journées sans un souvenir, sans un cauchemar le torturant lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu. Pendant la journée il arrivait à gérer à peu près car le travail l'occupait, il ne faisait plus de mission sur le terrain à cause de son genoux mais formait les nouvelles recrues, il avait refusé d'être enfermé dans un bureau toute la journée à classer des dossiers.

Les nuits étaient différentes, son esprit n'était pas occupé par ses activités et il avait beaucoup de temps pour penser aux souvenirs de sa vie avec elle et ils affluaient dans son esprit l'empêchant souvent de se concentrer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir revivant tous leurs moments merveilleux ensemble quand ils étaient assis tout simplement sur le canapé regardant la télévision avec un verre de vin, ou bien quand ils travaillaient à l'agence et qu'il venait la déranger dans son bureau pour lui demander de l'aider avec son talent incontestable en informatique. Il se couchait plusieurs heures après que Laurel soit dans sa chambre, quand le sommeil le rattrapait enfin c'était pour voir ce jour fatidique se dérouler devant ses yeux comme un film d'horreur, la voyant se faire tuer, lui ne pouvant pas bouger pour la sauver.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par Laurel qui lui demandait s'il allait bien l'ayant vu sans bouger plusieurs minutes. Il lui fit un signe de tête puis continua de préparer le repas, il savait qu'il devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit en se demandant s'il aurait pût faire les choses autrement, s'il aurait pût la sauver, ce qu'aurait pût être sa vie si cette mission n'avait pas eu lieu, s'il n'avait pas été à cet endroit cette nuit-là. Il regarda de nouveau Laurel qui était plongée dans ses papiers, peut-être devait-il avancer maintenant, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait perdu Felicity. Il devait peut-être laisser son passé derrière lui et commencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour, une nouvelle vie avec l'avocate. Il secoua la tête à ses idées et se concentra sur le dîner, il pourrait réfléchir à cela plus tard.

Dans la soirée après que Laurel soit partie se coucher, il se trouvait sur le canapé les pieds sur la table basse regardant la bouteille de whisky qui ornait le bar sous l'écran de télévision. Elle semblait l'inciter à la prendre, à la boire entièrement et il ferma les yeux un instant ne voulant pas être tenté. Il avait appris de première main que l'alcool n'était pas un antidote contre la souffrance et la dépression, ça causait juste encore plus de problème.

Mais dans les premières semaines après l'enterrement il s'en était complétement foutue des conséquences que pouvait avoir l'alcool sur son métabolisme ou bien ses actions, il voulait seulement atténuer la douleur qui comprimait son cœur, oublier le temps d'un instant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la femme qu'il aimait. Il buvait tous les jours pour oublier qu'il ne pourrait jamais continuer de vivre la vie merveilleuse qu'il avait avec sa femme, oublier que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle se trouvait sur cette route des balles dans le corps.

Mais même la consommation d'alcool excessive n'avait pas fonctionné, il n'arrêtait pas de la voir devant lui, de la voir lui sourire lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait mélangé l'alcool avec des médicaments contre la douleur, pour soulager son genoux qu'il prenait à outrance, à en devenir accroc comme une drogue mais rien ne l'empêchait d'oublier la souffrance qu'il ressentait liée à sa perte, d'oublier ce moment où il l'avait perdu à jamais. De revoir encore et encore cette foutue nuit se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Avec l'aide de John, Lyla, Théa, Roy, Slade, Shado et Laurel, qui s'étaient battus ensemble, qui l'avait surveillé chacun leur tour, il avait remonté la pente de son enfer personnel depuis la mort de sa merveilleuse femme lui faisant arrêter de boire, puis ensuite de prendre cette drogue. Pas à pas, étapes par étapes il était sorti de l'alcool et supportait la douleur à son genoux sans médicaments, il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas oublier tous les moments avec elle mais les chérir, qu'il ne devait pas oublier ce qui était arrivé mais trouver le coupable et la venger en lui faisant payer par la prison ou la mort.

Il entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin, il se mit à frissonner, puis la pluie surgi sur les fenêtres claquant les vitres comme la mer contre les rochers, Oliver ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, se leva et pris la bouteille pour la vider dans l'évier, il devait faire quelques choses pour s'empêcher de penser à l'orage qui s'était déclencher à l'extérieur, il détestait les tempêtes, il faisait encore plus de cauchemars ces nuits-là.

Certaines personnes pensent que la pluie est apaisante mais pas pour lui. Elle lui fait seulement revivre les événements qui sont arrivés il y a cinq ans, les bons et les mauvais. La sueur de deux corps qui s'unissent, les gémissements de Felicity pendant qu'il possédait son corps dans leur appartement avant de partir pour la surveillance. Les baisers qu'elle lui fit après avoir assouvi leur passion, leurs mots d'amours échangés, les caresses qu'il lui prodigua sur le ventre pour faire un petit coucou à son bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait. Le claquement des gouttes de pluie sur le pare-brise de la voiture quand ils observaient le suspect qu'ils avaient suivis ce soir-là, plus tard le claquement des gouttes de pluie sur la route où il se trouvait quand il s'était réveillé dans un monde où sa vie avait tourné à l'enfer, dans une vie où Felicity n'était plus là.

Il se posait sans cesse les mêmes questions, comment aurait été la journée s'ils avaient fait des recherches sur l'entrepôt au lieu de faire l'amour, s'ils avaient travaillé sur l'affaire au lieu de croire que rien ne leurs arriveraient. La nuit se serait-elle terminée d'une autre façon ? Felicity serait-elle encore là avec lui vivant leur vie merveilleuse avec leur enfant ? Il ne le saurait jamais car ils n'avaient pas travaillé sur l'affaire, ils avaient été insouciant, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux d'avoir créé une vie ensemble. Et il en avait payé le prix car son épouse était morte avec leur bébé et il ne savait toujours pas comment réussir à vivre sans elle.

Il serra les poings sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la rage le consument encore et encore, il voulait sortir et frapper Damien Darkh pour lui avoir enlevé ce qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux, le frapper avec ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai tué de ses propres mains ne pensant même pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Après être sorti de sa dépression il avait traqué les hommes de Hive, il en avait tué certains car ils ne voulaient pas leur dire où se trouvait leur patron, d'autres arrivaient à s'enfuir mais dans un sale état. John avait arrêté sa quête, lui évitant d'être exclue de l'enquête par le FBI, pour l'empêcher d'être envoyé en prison pour obstruction à une affaire en cours.

Il prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer, quand on frappa à sa porte.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Slade regardait le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main tout en entrant dans sa maison où Shado sa femme l'attendait. Il avait réussi à récupérer ses informations par le biais d'un ami au FBI, ancien soldat de l'armée australienne avec lui. Il l'avait appelé cet après-midi lui demandant de venir rapidement à leur point de rendez-vous, il avait des preuves sur une attaque au Canada qui avait des similitudes avec l'affaire de l'agent de l'argus mort sur le terrain dont il s'occupait. Quand il entra dans son salon sa femme se leva rapidement pour lui demander ce que voulait son ami, il lui tendit le dossier.

"Il y a quelques jours dans une ville du Canada il y a un feu de forêt qui s'est déclaré à cause de la maison qui se trouvait au bord du lac qui avait explosé. Plusieurs cartouches ont été retrouvées dans les cendres de la maison et un dispositif incendiaire" dit-il regardant sa femme qui lisait le rapport en même temps.

"Le dispositif a l'air d'être le même que celui qui avait été posé sur la voiture d'Oliver" dit-elle en levant les yeux.

"Tu as raison Shado, les balles sont identiques à celles utilisées sur lui aussi cette fameuse nuit"

"C'est vraiment étrange quand même qu'après cinq ans jour pour jour il y a une affaire similaire à celle où Felicity est morte se produise mais loin de Starling"

"C'est pour cela que l'on va aller faire un tour au Canada tous les deux mon amour" dit-il lui picorant les lèvres.

"Slade nous avons aucune accréditation pour pouvoir même parler à la police là-bas, je voudrais comme toi savoir ce qui arrive mais on a les mains liées"

"Alors je fais quoi dis-moi, je laisse de côté ce que je viens de trouver, une chose qui pourrait être lié à Darkh, qui pourrait nous donner une preuve sur le meurtre de la femme d'Oliver, je continue comme si de rien n'était "

"Je ne dis pas cela mon chéri" dit-elle enlaçant ses bras autour de lui "Mais nous devons le faire par la voie légale. Tu devrais appeler Diggle et lui dire ce que tu as trouvé, l'Argus pourras envoyer quelqu'un au Canada".

"Si l'Argus est au courant, le FBI le sera aussi et Conrad risque de perdre sa place, ou le FBI va effacer toutes les traces, je peux y aller et ensuite par rapport à ce que j'ai trouvé appeler John"

"Tu peux le dire à John pour qu'il prévienne la police là-bas, qu'il donne ton nom en leur faisant croire que tu travailles pour l'Argus et les prévenir que tu arrives demain"

"Tu as raison je vais l'appeler et toi tu peux préparer le voyage au Canada dans la ville qu'il y a marqué dans le dossier"

Slade s'éloigna un instant pour appeler John Diggle lui expliquant ce qu'il avait trouvé et lui demandant de bien vouloir l'aider sans avoir à prévenir l'Argus pour l'instant et qu'il lui ferait savoir ce qu'il a découvert après avoir rencontré la police. L'agent fut d'accord pour l'aider mais lui demanda de bien vouloir prévenir Oliver qui avait le droit de savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une avancée pour attraper Darkh. Ils avaient tous promis au jeune homme de toujours le tenir au courant s'ils trouvaient quelque chose.

La première fois que Slade avait vu Felicity il avait vu immédiatement le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur Oliver, la façon dont son ami la regardait montrait qu'il était fou amoureux de cette femme. Pourtant il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, quand il voulut connaître la vérité le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il avait peur de la détruire avec ses ténèbres.

Slade avait souri en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela car elle était sa lumière et que c'est elle qui détruirait ses ténèbres. Et il avait raison, au moment où le jeune homme s'était autorisé à être avec elle il avait changé, Felicity lui avait apporté une paix intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle était sa lumière mais depuis qu'Oliver avait perdu la femme de sa vie, la lumière s'était éteinte et les ténèbres étaient revenues dans sa vie, il était devenu dur envers lui-même et envers ceux qu'il formait.

L'australien avait appris par John que plusieurs stagiaires n'étaient pas restés à cause de la façon dont Oliver leur hurlait dessus durant la formation leur répétant sans cesse que s'ils ne faisaient pas assez attention à leur entourage durant une mission ou une surveillance il pourrait mourir ou perdre leur partenaire. Son ami s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant ce soir-là, d'avoir emmené Felicity avec lui, de l'avoir laissé mourir.

Il espérait sincèrement que sa visite au Canada pourrait ramener une bonne chose et que cela pourrait peut-être aider son ami à enfin avancer dans sa vie. Il embrassa sa femme une dernière fois et sortit de la maison pour aller trouver son ami.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dîtes moi d'après vous ce que vont trouver Slade et Shado au Canada. Et que va t'il se passer.**

 **A vos claviers pour vos pensées, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ne laissez pas tomber la lecture l'histoire va vous faire passer par beaucoup de sentiments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes lecteurs je remercie tout le monde pour me suivre encore.**

 **J'ai failli ne pas vous postez la suite ayant une sciatique qui me gêne énormément mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore.**

 **Merci à shinobu24 qui est toujours de bon conseil.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Tommy rentra dans son appartement complètement lasse, c'était très souvent comme cela après qu'il soit allé visiter sa sœur sur sa tombe, il y allait assez souvent essayant de ne pas croiser son ex meilleur ami qui avait causé la mort de Felicity. Il restait là devant ce morceau de pierre à pleurer se rappelant toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées avec sa petite sœur dans leurs moments de bonheur, il y a des années de cela. Aujourd'hui son souvenir concernait la première fois où il s'était comporté vraiment comme son frère, la première fois où elle lui avait demandé son aide, la première fois où il était devenu très protecteur envers elle.

Cela devait faire au moins deux mois que son père avait épousé Donna et que sa belle-mère et sa petite sœur avait emménagé dans leur grande maison. Mais ils ne se croisaient que très rarement étant souvent dans leurs chambres séparés dans le manoir, des niveaux d'études différents même si sa sœur était très intelligente, elle avait déjà un an d'avance, ils n'étaient pas dans la même école Felicity étant en Elemantary school et lui en High school dans l'année sophomore, donc ils ne pouvaient pas étudier ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus les mêmes passions, Tommy aimait jouer au football avec ses amis et Oliver, aimait les filles aussi, Felicity aimait démonter les ordinateurs et puis Tommy la considérait vraiment comme une petite fille, le frère et la sœur apprenait à s'apprivoiser à cet époque-là. Ils se voyaient souvent juste pendant le repas avec leurs parents, Malcom avait institué ces repas faisant tout pour ne manquer aucun dîner en famille ce que Tommy appréciait énormément car il en avait beaucoup manqué depuis longtemps, son père faisait le nécessaire pour se rattraper de l'avoir laissé de côté après la mort de sa femme.

Quand ils étaient à table, Tommy rigolait toujours de voir son père essayer de placer une phrase pendant que Felicity disait un nombre incalculable de mots en quelques minutes, elle monopolisait souvent la conversation pendant le repas, cela donnait de la vie à leur maison et il aimait cela.

Donc Tommy se trouvait dans le grand salon près de la cheminée travaillant sur des exercices de trigonométrie, quand sa petite sœur arriva pour lui parler d'un problème qu'elle avait rencontré à l'école, un problème qui a cimenté leur relation frère et sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, la petite fille était très indépendante avait remarqué Tommy, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour lui demander de l'aider.

"Tommy" appela la petite fille de neuf ans s'avançant doucement vers lui les doigts croisés devant son corps.

"Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me déranger Felicity, j'ai des devoirs important à faire" dit-il soufflant d'être dérangé, il voulait pouvoir finir pour sortir avec Oliver ensuite.

"Je sais et je suis désolée...Tu me l'as dit en rentrant du lycée...Et j'ai vraiment écouté ce que tu m'as dit...Crois moi je fais attention à tout ce que tu dis...Je suis contente d'avoir un grand frère" dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux exaspéré par le nombre de mots qu'elle pouvait dire avant d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait, il allait lui dire d'aller au but rapidement quand il pût voir ses yeux humides. Oubliant rapidement son devoir de math et les réprimandes qu'il allait lui faire, il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de sa petite sœur qui avait l'air d'avoir peur.

"Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive Felicity" dit-il lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment important tu sais...Je pourrais oublier ce qu'il a dit...Et ce qu'il a..." commença-t-elle à dire avant de laisser les larmes couler "Ce n'est rien...J'ai toujours appris à me débrouiller toute seule...Il fallait maman travaillait toujours pour que je mange bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus..." dit-elle commençant à s'éloigner de lui.

"Felicity calme toi je t'en prie, on va aller s'assoir et tu vas m'expliquer d'accord, tu n'es plus toute seul maintenant, je suis là pour t'aider, je suis ton grand frère"

La petite fille regarda son frère droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire, elle pût y voir la vérité dans son regard, il l'a considérait vraiment comme sa petite sœur, elle le suivit pour s'assoir sur l'autre canapé près de la cheminée heureuse intérieurement de plus être seul pour gérer tous ses problèmes.

"Alors dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal, et ce qu'il t'a dit ?" dit Tommy lui serrant les mains pour la rassurer.

"Je ne peux pas...Il m'a dit de ne rien te dire sinon je le vais le regretter" dit-elle tremblant de peur.

"Attends tu veux dire que c'est un grand comme moi qui t'a fait peur ?" demanda le jeune homme commençant à s'énerver.

"Oui aussi grand que toi et Oliver, et puis il n'est même pas dans mon école"

"Dis-moi son nom je le connais peut-être" dit Tommy pensant déjà à faire regretter celui qui avait fait peur à Felicity.

"Je ne connais pas son prénom mais il est dans ton lycée je crois, son frère est dans ma classe, Alexander Fuller"

"Max Fuller" dit Tommy les dents serrées "Qu'est ce qui t'a dit Felicity ?"

"Il m'a serré le bras" dit-elle passant la main sur son bras endoloris "Puis il m'a poussé en me disant que je n'avais pas le droit d'être dans la classe de son frère...Où même dans la ville...Que je ne suis pas de leur milieu...Que je suis une pièce rapportée...Que je devrais repartir dans l'endroit pourris d'où je viens"

"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec son frère ?" demanda le jeune homme, intrigué que Max puisse être aussi virulent envers une petite fille.

"Non pas vraiment...Je pense qu'il est surtout jaloux car j'ai eu encore des félicitations par le professeur pour avoir la meilleur note" dit-elle haussant les épaules "Avant que j'arrive il était le meilleur, il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas être là car je suis plus jeune que lui"

"Il a du se plaindre envers son frère qui est venue te faire peur" dit Tommy la mâchoire se crispant.

"Je suis désolée Tommy je ne voulais pas te causer de problème avec tes amis en venant ici... Je peux demander à Malcom de me mettre dans une autre école...ou bien aller habiter chez ma tante à Reno...Ou alors..."

"Tu n'iras nulle part Felicity, tu es ici chez toi avec ta famille, je vais régler le problème, je ne suis pas ton grand frère pour rien" dit-il lui embrassant le front.

Sa petite sœur le remercia, Tommy l'a pris dans ses bras se promettant de remettre Max Fuller à sa place et de le prévenir de ne plus toucher où insulter sa petite sœur, qu'elle était exactement à l'endroit où elle devait être avec sa mère Donna, dans sa vie et celle de son père pour leur redonner le bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu il y a plusieurs années. Il l'a consola quelques minutes, puis regarda son bras où Max l'avait touché, il pût voir une marque ce qui le mis encore plus en colère.

Après avoir déposé Felicity dans sa chambre et en lui promettant de venir la voir quand tout serait réglé, il appela immédiatement Oliver pour lui demander de venir rapidement chez lui, qu'il devait tous les deux montrer à Max Fuller la grande erreur qu'il avait fait en faisant du mal à Felicity Merlyn. Depuis ce jour-là, tout le monde à High School ou dans l'école de Felicity savait que rien ne devait lui être fait car son grand frère veillait sur elle, qu'il l'a protégerait toujours.

Tommy pris un whisky et le but rapidement, pendant des années il avait protégé Felicity des garçons, des hommes qui voulaient lui faire du mal, ils avaient été très liés et s'étaient toujours soutenus et aidés depuis cette histoire avec Max Fuller. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait son ancien meilleur ami Oliver Queen, qui était revenu changé de son île, qui aurait pût lui faire le plus du mal. Il avait décidé de la séduire, de la corrompre avec ses mots, ses regards de la faire vivre dans son monde dangereux, de l'éloigner de lui et de la regarder se faire tuer, il jeta son verre dans la cheminée en hurlant de rage, Oliver Queen ne méritait pas de vivre.

C'est le cœur rempli de tristesse pour la perte de sa sœur et une colère s'intensifiant avec les années envers son ex-ami qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre sachant qu'il rêverait d'une vie merveilleuse avec sa sœur qui n'arriverait jamais à cause d'Oliver.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Quand Oliver entendit les coups à la porte il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure si tardive, il ouvrit la porte et fut très surpris de voir son ami Slade sur le palier.

"Salut Slade que fais-tu là ?"

"Salut gamin" il lissa sa veste enlevant la pluie qui s'était incrustée sur le vêtement "Tu me laisses rentrer ou tu veux avoir la discussion dans le couloir pour que tes voisins entendent ?"

Oliver fit un pas de côté pour laisser rentrer son ami, toujours étonné qu'il soit là au lieu d'être bien au chaud chez lui avec Shado. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé en le débarrassant de son manteau l'accrochant sur le porte manteau.

"Alors dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici Slade ?" demanda le jeune homme.

L'australien lui tendit un dossier qu'Oliver commença à lire soigneusement, son visage changea au fur et à mesure de la lecture comprenant maintenant pourquoi son ami était venu vers dix heures du soir pour lui apprendre ces nouvelles.

"Où as-tu eu ce dossier ?" dit-il levant les yeux.

"Un ancien collègue de l'armée australienne avec qui j'ai été en mission plusieurs fois à l'époque me l'a donné."

"Tu as assez confiance en lui ?" dit-il le regardant fixement n'ayant confiance en personne à part en ses amis " Comment a-t-il eu le dossier premièrement ?"

"Je lui ai sauvé la vie il m'est redevable il ne me trahira jamais" dit Slade comprenant la réaction du jeune homme " Il a eu le dossier car il travaille actuellement pour le FBI et sait que je cherche le moindre indice sur l'affaire de Felicity. Son patron n'a pas tenu compte de ce qui est écris sur le document"

"Bien évidemment Chase n'a pas prévenu l'Argus car il essaye de faire fermer l'affaire depuis des années, pourquoi il s'intéresserait à une maison brûlée dans le Canada"

"Je sais que tu es frustré gamin mais rien a été retrouvé chez vous lors de la perquisition du FBI, Chase a pensé qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant pendant son infiltration, sans preuves il a dût classer l'affaire"

"Elle avait trouvé une preuve mais n'avait pas pût encore la sortir de l'entreprise, elle m'en avait parlé"

"Peut-être que Seldon avait trouvé où Felicity l'avait caché et l'avait gardé comme un moyen d'échange contre une protection par le FBI ou alors il l'a détruit pour prouver sa bonne foi envers Darkh"

"Il ne l'a pas détruit je pense même qu'il voulait me la donner quand on devait se voir mais il est mort avant de pouvoir le faire" dit-il les dents serré s'énervant.

"Calme toi gamin tu n'arrives à rien si tu t'énerves n'oublie pas ce qui t'es arrivé sur l'île quand tu as agis avant de réfléchir, on a failli tous mourir"

"Je sais et je suis désolé" dit-il soupirant fortement "J'ai vu dans le dossier que c'est la même bombe et les mêmes cartouches que cette nuit-là" dit Oliver.

"Oui le même dispositif que sur ta voiture qui as explosé avec Felicity dedans" dit Slade "Nous partons là-bas avec Shado dès demain et tu ne viens pas" arrêtant les mots qu'Oliver allait prononcer.

"Et pourquoi je ne viendrais pas Slade ? Je dois tout faire pour venger ma femme"

"Et tu vas faire quoi arriver là-bas ? Battre le médecin qui habitait dans la maison pour avoir des réponses"

"Mais non mais je veux trouver un moyen, des indices pour détruire Hive, je le dois à Felicity"

"Elle aurait aimé que tu continues ta vie, de retrouver une femme qui pourrait te rendre de nouveau heureux comme tu l'étais avec elle. Tu sais de qui je parle"

"Je ne retrouverais jamais le bonheur que j'avais avec elle, je sais très bien de qui tu parles mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre femme et encore moins pour l'instant. Le plus important en ce moment c'est de faire tomber Hive"

"Je vais tout faire pour te ramener de bonnes nouvelles gamin mais attend toi aussi que je revienne les mains vides, cela n'a peut-être rien avoir avec ceux qui ont tué ta femme"

Slade se leva pour partir, Oliver le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, ils se serrèrent la main, le jeune homme remercia son ami d'être venu lui parler du dossier puis le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Quand il retourna dans le salon il ne fut pas étonné de voir Laurel assise sur le canapé l'attendant.  
"Penses-tu que Slade va trouver quelque chose là-bas ?" dit-elle tout en pliant ses jambes en lotus.

Oliver s'avança doucement et se mis accroupi devant le canapé tout en la fixant, il se permis un geste tendre envers elle, il ne l'avait jamais fait, et lui caressa la joue.

"Je pense que c'est presque impossible que ce qui est arrivé dans cette ville du Canada soit lié à Hive mais je prends tout ce qui pourrais m'aider à détruire ce groupe"

« Je souhaite que tu connaisses enfin la vérité » dit-elle en embrassant la paume de sa main avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

« Je le souhaite aussi » dit-il à lui-même « Je le souhaite pour le repos de ma belle Felicity »

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et partit se coucher à son tour sachant qu'il passerait la nuit à rêver de sa femme qu'il avait perdu il y a cinq ans, et que les cauchemars le réveilleraient en sueur.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Meghan était assis sur la balancelle qui se trouvait sur le porche de la maison de Colin où elle se trouvait en ce moment avec sa fille puisque qu'elle n'avait plus de maison. Après avoir été auscultée à l'hôpital par les médecins pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait eu aucune brûlure ou blessure suite à l'explosion, ainsi que Colin et Annie. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigé tous les trois chez le jeune homme pour essayer de se reposer.

La jeune femme était resté auprès de sa fille toute la nuit la réconfortant dès que la petite hurlait dans son sommeil en faisant un cauchemar, elle lui avait caressé ses cheveux, lui avait dit des mots doux pour la rassurer jusqu'à ce que son sommeil soit de nouveau devenu calme. Elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à dormir se rappelant les quelques moments avant et après l'attaque.

Ce moment où elle avait décidé de laisser son passé inconnu derrière elle et d'avancer avec Colin, de commencer une vie ensemble avec sa fille. Se rappelant les baisers et les caresses du jeune homme puis cette sensation d'une présence qui lui disait de faire attention, les tirs qui commençaient et résonnaient dans la petite maison, la peur au ventre quand elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine sachant qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas s'en sortir.

Quand elle avait réalisé que le tireur avait dût rentrer chez elle, le couteau qu'elle lui avait enfoncé dans la jambe, la course dehors sur la plage sans se retourner, l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur quand elle n'avait pas vu sa fille, ni Colin. Elle avait été tellement soulagée quand Olivia lui avait touché l'épaule la serrant dans ses bras ne voulant plus la laisser partir.

Le matin suivant le capitaine Moore était venu prendre leur déposition pour l'attaque qui avait eu lieu, Colin et Meghan ne pouvaient pas dire grand-chose car tout était arrivé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la tête de celui qui avait tiré sur la maison ou pénétré à l'intérieur. Le capitaine leur avait expliqué que l'explosion était due à dispositif qui avait été placé sous la terrasse en bois derrière la maison, que ceux qui leur avait voulu du mal voulait les voir mort.

La jeune femme depuis ce matin-là avait essayé de se rappeler une chose de son passé pour comprendre pourquoi ces tueurs avaient voulu les tuer, avait-elle emprunté de l'argent à la mauvaise personne, ou même volé de l'argent à la mauvaise personne pour être tiré comme des lapins.

Mais rien à part une très forte migraine n'était sorti de sa tête, rien qui aurait pût lui donner un tout petit indice de qui elle était avant, elle avait été persuadée que le capitaine pourrait lui apporter une preuve qui donnerait son nom ou n'importe quoi, mais même ses empreintes ne donnaient rien. Aucun dossier n'existait, aucune identité n'apparaissait sur les fichiers de recherche de criminel avec son nom, ou sur n'importe quel fichier des personnes disparues, c'était comme si Meghan Kutler n'avait jamais existé.

Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Colin après cette annonce, réalisant qu'elle aurait pût mourir ou que Colin ou Olivia auraient pût périr dans cette explosion s'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la maison assez vite, le manque de sommeil et d'apprendre qu'en plus de n'avoir aucun souvenir de son passé elle n'avait pas d'identité c'était trop pour elle. Le jeune homme l'avait consolée autant qu'il pouvait lui expliquant que pour lui cela ne changeait rien qu'il l'aimait toujours autant et ne cesserait de l'aimer, et sa fille aussi.

Depuis cette visite du capitaine Moore, Meghan restait dans un silence de mort, ne parlant que par mono-syllabes avec Colin, restant sur cette balancelle à regarder le jardin ou bien dans la chambre auprès de sa fille ne dormant que très peu. Elle avait l'impression de n'être personne, de n'avoir aucune famille relié à son passé qui pouvait se soucier d'elle ou de sa fille, que personne ne la recherchait depuis cinq ans.

Puis un coup de téléphone la sortie de cette léthargie imposée, un appel qui lui donnerait peut-être enfin des réponses.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Slade et Shado étaient partis très tôt le matin pour se rendre à Amherstburg, ils avaient dû conduire durant au moins huit heures se relayant assez souvent pour ne pas devoir s'arrêter trop souvent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville vers quatorze heures, la différence de température avec Starling City était flagrante, mais ils étaient habitués tous les deux à des températures bien plus basses la nuit sur l'île et leur corps s'étaient bien acclimatés au froid.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers leur hôtel pour déposer leurs affaires et se rafraîchir avant de se rendre au poste de police du quartier de la maison sur la plage pour rencontrer le capitaine un certain monsieur Brandon Moore qui devait attendre la visite de Slade.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de la police ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où l'agent en poste appela le capitaine pour leur annoncer leur arrivé.

Quand le capitaine lui demanda de bien vouloir les conduire à son bureau elle leurs fit signe de la suivre. La jeune policière ouvrit la porte et Slade et Shado purent voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux noir commençant à grisonner sur les tempes, qui les attendait devant son bureau.

Quand l'ancien soldat australien aperçut l'homme devant lui, il remarqua de suite sa posture, bien droite comme s'il se tenait au garde à vous, il pensa que ce capitaine avait dû être dans l'armée avant de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre.

"Bonjour monsieur Wilson je suis le capitaine Brandon Moore" dit-il serrant la main de l'australien.

"Bonjour je suis l'agent Slade Wilson de l'agence gouvernemental Argus et voici ma femme Shado Wilson qui travaille avec moi"

"Oui votre supérieur Monsieur John Diggle m'a prévenu de votre visite. Je vous laisse vous assoir" dit-il leur montrant les chaises placées devant son bureau.

"Nous aimerions rencontrer le propriétaire de la maison qui a explosé sur la plage" demanda Slade sans attendre une seconde de plus.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Monsieur Becker qui est le médecin de notre quartier, est assez touché émotionnellement par ce qui est arrivé à lui et sa famille, il lui faudra du temps pour pouvoir parler"

"Je comprends très bien capitaine mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps, cette affaire peut nous aider à avoir des indices pour une affaire que nous suivons à Starling City." dit-il serrant les poings.

"Ce que mon mari veux dire" dit Shado posant sa main sur celle de Slade pour le calmer "C'est que notre temps est compté et que nous ne pouvons pas attendre plusieurs jours pour interroger le témoin"

"Je vais l'appeler pour que vous puissiez le voir dans l'après-midi, je vous appelle à votre hôtel et viendrai vous chercher"

"Merci capitaine" répondit la jeune femme marquant le nom de l'hôtel et le numéro de chambre sur un papier avant de sortir du bureau avec Slade qui ruminait de devoir encore attendre avant de pouvoir parler à ce médecin.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Colin venait de sortir de la chambre d'Olivia quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, il y répondit rapidement ne voulant pas que la petite se réveille, elle avait déjà énormément de mal à s'endormir depuis l'incident sur la plage hurlant le nom de sa mère en pleine nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar revivant la tragédie. Même lui se réveillait plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que Meghan et Olivia était toujours dans la maison avec lui.

Il parla un instant avec le capitaine de police qui lui expliqua que deux agents du gouvernement de la ville de Starling City voulaient lui parler de l'accident car cela les aiderait peut-être avec une affaire en cours chez eux. Un peu réticent dans les débuts il accepta au bout d'un moment demandant au capitaine Moore de lui donner au moins deux heures pour trouver une personne pour garder Olivia, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit présente lors de leur venue et demanda aussi qu'un seul agent ne vienne. Quand il raccrocha il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Je viens d'aller voir Olivia elle dort toujours" dit-il regardant la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui doucement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jour que Meghan était enfermée dans son silence ne lui parlant plus à part les mots d'usage et de politesse quand ils étaient à table, le jeune homme comprenait qu'elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que personne n'avait essayé de la rechercher depuis cinq ans.

Même le père de son enfant n'avait pas émis d'avis de recherche, ce qui était compréhensif pour lui car elle avait dû être avec un homme mauvais à son avis, mais c'était un choc pour la jeune femme qui se sentait inutile. Il n'avait rien fait pour la sortir de son silence et s'était occupé de la petite fille la journée, Meghan restant toujours auprès d'elle la nuit pour la surveiller, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup dormir vu les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il avait voulu lui donner des somnifères mais elle avait refusé voulant être toujours alerte, il pensait qu'elle craignait que les tueurs pourraient s'en prendre de nouveau à eux s'étant surement rendu compte à présent qu'ils n'étaient pas mort dans l'explosion.

"Je te remercie et je suis désolée Colin" dit-elle caressant sa barbe quand elle était arrivée à son niveau, la première fois qu'elle faisait ce geste envers lui depuis plusieurs jours.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Meghan, tu avais besoin de temps je l'ai très bien compris"

"Et tu me l'as donné et a fait attention à Olivia pendant ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi"

"Je l'ai fait car vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie" dit-il déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Qui était au téléphone ?" demanda-t-elle après le baiser.

"Le capitaine Moore va venir avec un agent du gouvernement pour parler de l'attaque sur la plage, j'ai besoin que tu partes avec Olivia chez les Allen"

"Je ne pars pas Colin, je vais appeler Iris pour qu'elle vienne récupérer Olivia mais je reste avec toi pour l'interrogatoire, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, je vais beaucoup mieux" lui dit-elle posant ses mains sur son torse.

Colin lui attrapa les mains et déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à ses côtés quand son ami Brandon viendrait le voir, depuis cette attaque il avait peur pour elle, il avait peur de la perdre. Mais en contrepartie il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle, la jeune femme était très têtue, elle lui avait même dit une fois que c'était sa vie son choix ce qui avait amené une nouvelle sensation de déjà vu à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il ne supportait pas quand elle revivait une sensation car après elle restait éloignée de lui pendant plusieurs heures et cela le frustrait énormément, il voulait tellement qu'elle arrête de chercher la vérité et vive leur histoire d'amour à cent pour cent. Il lui proposa alors de bien vouloir la laisser rester mais qu'elle devrait ne pas quitter le bureau, il ne voulait pas que l'agent la voit.

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Que pensez vous de Colin ? Aimez-vous la relation qu'avait Tommy avec Felicity ?**

 **Allez j'attend vos commentaires.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes lecteurs désolé de poster tard aujourd'hui mais pas eut le temps.**

 **Nous voici donc avec le chapitre 5 avec de nouvelles révélations.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci de continuer à me suivre.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après avoir attendu deux heures dans leur hôtel, Slade était de plus en plus énervé avec le temps qui passait sans nouvelle de ce Brandon Moore, il était prêt à repartir au poste de police pour lui faire voir sa façon de penser de les faire attendre si longtemps. Sa femme le voyant faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer, depuis leur évasion de l'île ils ne s'étaient plus quitter.

Dans les débuts elle avait eu un petit faible pour Oliver, mais quand Slade l'avait sauvé au péril de sa propre vie elle avait compris rapidement que cet homme ferait tout pour elle. Après ce moment où elle aurait pût perdre Slade, elle réalisa qu'en fait elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, elle expliqua à Oliver ses sentiments envers leur compagnon de l'île et le jeune homme lui conseilla de lui avouer ses sentiments tout de suite, ils ne savaient pas de quoi était fait leur lendemain sur cette île maudite. Elle écouta ses conseils et partit voir l'australien qui en fin de compte ressentait exactement la même chose, depuis ce jour-là ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, ils s'étaient mariés à Hong Kong devant sa sœur jumelle, puis étaient partis pour Starling City quand ils avaient appris le retour d'Oliver trois ans après leur évasion ensemble de l'île.

Ils reçurent un appel du capitaine Moore qui les prévenait que le médecin acceptait d'être interrogé par une seul personne, ne voulant pas perturber son ami médecin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il viendrait prendre dans quelques minutes seulement l'un d'entre eux. Shado décida que ce serait mieux si c'était elle qui se rendait au rendez-vous, elle s'énerverait beaucoup moins que son mari si ce monsieur Becker ne répondait pas assez vite à ses questions, au début pas du tout d'accord avec la logique de sa femme, l'australien accepta pour pouvoir ramener le plus vite possible des nouvelles à son ami Oliver.

Le capitaine vint chercher Shado et ils prirent la route tous les deux, au bout de vingt minutes de voiture ils s'engagèrent sur une route caillouteuse qui s'enfonçait dans un bois pour ensuite rentrer dans une propriété magnifique entourée d'un jardin grandiose remplis de fleurs de plusieurs variétés, de petits arbustes qui l'entourait. La voiture s'arrêta devant une allée de pavés.

"Nous sommes arrivés chez monsieur Becker madame" dit-il tout en descendant de la voiture.

Shado sortit à son tour et suivit le capitaine sur le chemin qui menait à la porte de la maison assez ancienne, elle ressemblait étrangement à un manoir avec un terrain immense qui se trouvait derrière et devant la maison. Au moment où le capitaine allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme châtain qui s'écarta immédiatement de la porte pour les laisser rentrer.

De sa cachette dans le bureau accolé au salon, Meghan entendit des voix et s'était approchée de la porte pour pouvoir mieux entendre la conversation qu'il allait se dérouler dans le salon.

« Bonjour Colin comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? » dit le capitaine tout en montrant à Shado où s'installer pour commencer l'entretien « Mme Wilson, je vous présente mon ami le docteur Becker »

« Bonjour madame » dit Colin en avançant sa main « Je suis désolé que vous deviez vous déplacer ici pour récupérer mon témoignage mais je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui nous est arrivés »

« Aucun souci pour moi Mr Becker, je comprends tout à fait votre crainte de quitter votre propriété en ce moment »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à me faire tirer dessus vous savez, » dit le docteur avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas » dit Shado regardant Colin devant la fenêtre surveillant le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur, le stress irradiant son corps.

De son côté Meghan voulait aller dans le salon pour pouvoir réconforter son compagnon, elle sentait bien à sa voix qu'il était vraiment très stressé, elle aussi d'une certaine façon mais pas par rapport à l'attaque plutôt à ce qui pourrait résulter de cet entretien avec cette femme agent qui était rentrée dans la maison de Colin.

"Quand je pense que en quelque seconde j'ai failli perdre tout ce qui me rend heureux dans la vie" dit Colin passant les mains sur son visage. "J'aurais pût tout perdre à cause de ces personnes qui nous ont pris pour cible, je ne sais même pas pourquoi"

"Dans le rapport il est mentionné que vous n'étiez pas seul dans la maison monsieur Becker, pourriez-vous me dire qui était avec vous dans la maison ?" demanda Shado

"Ma fiancée Meghan et notre fille Olivia était avec moi, en fait la maison sur la plage m'appartient depuis des années mais les personnes qui l'entretienne pour moi l'ont loué à ma fiancée il y a quelques années"

Meghan sentit un pincement au cœur au moment où elle entendit son petit ami dire qu'ils étaient fiancés, elle n'avait jamais accepté ses demandes, elle toucha instinctivement son annulaire, cela lui arrivait quand elle commençait une crise de panique, ce simple geste la soulageait automatiquement. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, aucune marque n'était sur son doigt quand elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, quand elle fit sa première crise après son réveille, elle toucha son doigts ayant l'impression qu'il lui manquait une bague. Quand elle avait demandé aux infirmières si elles lui avaient retiré ou trouver une alliance les jeunes femmes répondirent toutes négativement, mais pourtant depuis toutes ses années elle pensait sincèrement qu'un anneau aurait dû être placé à son doigt. Elle continua à écouter la conversation qui se déroulait derrière la porte du bureau.

Shado regarda attentivement l'homme devant la fenêtre qui bougeait sur place à bout de nerfs, Slade lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un don pour pouvoir bien juger les gens en regardant leur mouvements ou leurs expressions, l'homme devant elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à une attaque cela se voyait il était paniqué rien qu'en pensant qu'il aurait pû perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

Quand il se retourna vers elle parlant avec le capitaine quelque chose lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, pourtant elle était sûre de ne jamais être venu au Canada et avant l'île elle habitait à Hong-kong avec son père et sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir connu avant. Elle le détailla essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce ressentit envers lui, il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux châtain très court. Il avait une petite barbe, un regard perçant et un sourire charmant qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

Elle baissa les yeux pour écrire les prénoms que le médecin venait de lui dire quand soudainement elle releva les yeux le regardant intensément, ce qu'il faisait aussi sentant son regard sur lui et elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle ressentait, il ressemblait à son ami Oliver. Il était moins musclé mais son visage donnait les mêmes expressions que l'agent de l'Argus, c'était tellement fou qu'un homme qui pouvait ressembler à Oliver fut attaqué ici au Canada, peut-être qu'en fait ceux qui avait tiré sur la maison l'avait pris pour son ami.

Shado regardait toujours le médecin devant elle, si cet homme, qui paraissait tout à fait gentil, sans problèmes, sans passé criminel, avait été la cible de Hive au vu des indices identiques à l'affaire de Felicity Smoak, cela pouvait signifier que leur ami à Starling était recherché par Darkh pour finir le travail qui avait été inachevé. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à une copie, au lieu de traquer le vrai Oliver Queen, elle devait vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là dans la petite maison. Elle toussota pour avoir l'attention du docteur Becker.

"Vous accepteriez de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé exactement cette nuit-là ?" demanda-t-elle doucement au médecin pour le détendre.

Dans l'autre pièce la jeune femme aimait la façon dont l'agent posait les questions, elle n'était pas brutale avec Colin et essayait de le mettre en confiance.

"Nous étions dans la maison tranquillement, tout était parfait et puis l'enfer nous est tombé dessus. Meghan m'a tiré sur le plancher, éteint la lumière de la lampe, m'a demandé de récupérer Olivia et de sortir le plus vite possible"

"Vous avez laissé votre fiancée seul dans la maison, mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ensemble pour quitter la maison avec la petite ?"

"C'est ce que je voulais" hurla-t-il s'énervant contre les accusations de la femme devant lui "Mais Meghan m'a poussé vers la chambre, quand j'ai tourné la tête avant d'accéder à la porte elle n'était déjà plus à sa place. Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai fait exprès de la laisser dans le salon pour se défendre toute seule"

"Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela de cette façon je suis désolée monsieur Becker" dit-elle ayant l'impression de nouveau de voir Oliver devant elle quand il s'énervait "Avez-vous vu d'où venaient les tirs ?"

"Non pas du tout mais je pense que cela devait venir de dehors, j'ai vu les éclats de verre de la fenêtre par terre quand je me suis dirigé vers la chambre"

Meghan se souvenait très bien du moment où elle avait pensé entendre la voix dans sa tête lui demandant de faire attention et qu'elle avait vu les points rouges sur l'épaule de Colin. Elle avait eu très peur et elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour retourner son petit ami pour le pousser par terre, mais c'était comme-ci elle savait exactement quoi faire à ce moment-là. Elle écouta Colin expliquer ce qu'il avait fait après l'avoir quitté dans le salon.

« J'ai récupéré Olivia dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait en appelant sa mère mais je n'ai pas osé retourner dans la salle » il commença à arpenter de nouveau le salon « Je suis sorti par la fenêtre avec ma fille dans les bras, puis ai fait le tour de la maison en courant sur la plage. Quand je me suis arrêté plus personne n'était devant la maison et je me suis inquiété pour Meghan ne la voyant pas encore. Je voulais retourner pour l'aider à sortir mais je ne voulais pas laisser Olivia toute seule. Puis soudainement tout a explosé. J'ai pensé... » il regarda par la fenêtre à l'horizon.

Meghan frissonna entendant de nouveau ce qui était arrivé, Colin ayant expliqué au capitaine Moore le lendemain de l'attaque quand il était venu prendre leur déposition chez lui. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à bercer sa fille dans ses bras remerciant les divinités de ne pas lui avoir pris son petit ange, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de la perdre. Elle l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce que la petite se soit endormie d'épuisement dans ses bras.

"A quoi avez-vous pensé monsieur Becker ? " demanda Shado

« J'ai pensé que Meghan était toujours à l'intérieur. J'ai pensé l'avoir perdu, au moment même où... en fait j'ai pensé l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Mais par miracle elle avait réussi à sortir elle aussi. C'est une femme exceptionnelle » il finit sa tirade avec une note de fierté dans la voix pour la jeune femme.

« Le rapport déclare que les balles retrouvées venait d'armes qui aurait pût appartenir à l'armée. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait vous vouloir du mal ? Un voisin jaloux ou un patient énervé qui peux se fournir d'une telle arme ?»

« Assez fâché pour s'attaquer à ma famille ? C'est irréel et impensable»

Dans le bureau Meghan haleta fort en entendant ce mot, elle sentit une chaleur la traverser comme si elle avait déjà entendu quelqu'un lui dire ce mot, elle était presque sûr que cela venait d'un homme mais les circonstances ne revenaient pas comme à chaque fois qu'une sensation lui traverser le corps. Puis d'un coup elle entendit un homme crier dans sa tête "vous deux c'est impensable" avant que cela disparaisse aussi vite que c'était venu. Elle posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de faire plus de bruit.

Shado retourna la tête vers la porte où elle avait entendu un bruit, elle était persuadée que quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation, mais ne voulant pas faire savoir au capitaine ni au médecin qu'elle avait compris que quelqu'un se cachait elle continua l'interrogatoire.

"Votre fiancée aurait-elle pût être la cible de ces tireurs ? "

"Meghan est la femme la plus merveilleuse sur terre, elle n'aurait jamais pût être en contact avec des individus de la sorte un jour et qu'ils s'attaquent à elle de cette façon "

"Nous ne connaissons pas tout ce que nos conjoint ont fait dans leur passé monsieur, moi-même je ne connais pas tout ce que mon mari a fait avant de me rencontrer pourtant je le connais depuis plus de dix ans"

"Il n'y a rien dans le passé de ma fiancée Mme Wilson" cria-t-il sur la défensive "Même si je ne connais pas son passé, rien ne peut justifier cette attaque contre nous"

"Que voulez-vous dire que vous ne connaissez pas son passé ?" demanda Shado le regardant suspicieusement.

Meghan se rendit compte que son compagnon était en difficulté ne voulant pas expliquer à cette jeune femme son souci de mémoire, elle avait peur qu'il puisse avoir des problèmes à ne rien dire sur son état, elle décida de répondre elle-même à la question de l'agent gouvernemental et sortit de la pièce où elle se cachait depuis le début.

Shado regardait toujours Colin voyant bien qu'il cachait quelque chose d'important mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était si terrible pour vouloir protéger à tout prix sa fiancée. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir fixant toujours le médecin pour qu'il réponde à sa question.

« Ce que Colin veut dire » dit une voix douce « Est que je ne me rappelle rien de mon passé, je suis amnésique Mme Wilson »

« Amnésique ? Vous.. » les mots de Shado moururent au loin dans un halètement étranglé pendant qu'elle se tournait vers la voix.

Shado ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, cela était impossible, elle fixa la jeune femme ne trouvant pas ses mots pour lui demander comment elle était devenu amnésique. La ressemblance était beaucoup trop frappante pour que cela soit une coïncidence, la même taille, le même regard bleu derrière ses lunettes, ce qui était différent était sa couleur de cheveux, Felicity était blonde la jeune femme devant elle était brune. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours ce n'était pas possible que cette femme soit qui elle pensait, il y a cinq ans elle était dans ce cimetière avec Slade pour soutenir leur ami Oliver qui venait d'enterrer les restes carbonisés de sa femme.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda le médecin en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée mais votre fiancée est...elle ressemble tellement à..." dit-elle n'arrivant pas à finir ses phrases trop bouleversée "Je dois passer plusieurs appels, Capitaine Moore pouvez-vous me ramener à mon hôtel s'il vous plaît ?" dit-elle se levant rapidement.

Elle continuait à regarder Felicity n'en croyant pas ses yeux "Je peux savoir comment vous vous appeler madame"

"Meghan...Meghan Kutler" dit-elle avec un petit sourire "Me connaissez-vous ?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question, je dois appeler mes supérieur avant, mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir être disponible quand ils seront présents. Aussi nous allons devoir prendre vos empreintes si cela ne vous dérange pas"

"Je ne vous laisserai rien faire à ma fiancée, encore moins la toucher" dit Colin se positionnant devant elle comme l'aurait fait Oliver.

Shado compris que si cette femme devant elle était bien leur amie qu'ils avaient cru morte depuis cinq ans, elle avait recherché inconsciemment même avec son amnésie un homme qui ressemblait et avait les mêmes réactions que son mari. Si c'était vraiment Felicity Smoak Queen c'était peut-être un bon signe que son amnésie pouvait être guérie.

Elle expliqua au jeune fiancé qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa compagne mais juste son aide pour répondre à quelques questions. La jeune femme qui ressemblait à Felicity toucha son bras et il se détendit immédiatement, encore un exemple qu'il était vraiment possible qu'elle soit leur amie disparue puis accepta la demande de Shado promettant de passer au poste de police après avoir été chercher sa fille pour qu'on lui prenne ses empreintes.

Elle quitta le couple accompagnée par le capitaine puis retourna en ville rejoindre son mari à l'hôtel, elle aurait pût lui dire par téléphone mais elle voulait lui dire en face voir sa réaction. Elle demanda au capitaine quand il la déposa devant la porte du grand bâtiment de bien vouloir la prévenir quand les empreintes de Meghan serraient prises car elle voulait être présente pour les envoyer de leur bureau à son supérieur puis elle se précipita dans la bâtisse lui faisant juste un signe au revoir.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que Slade était venu chez Oliver et le jeune homme savait que son ami avait dût arriver au Canada avec sa femme, il se demandait s'ils allaient réussir à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait leur donner des indices pour attraper Darkh et faire tomber son organisation. Il avait rêvé de Felicity cette nuit se rappelant un bon souvenir pour une fois, celui où il avait demandé à la jeune femme de l'aide pour la première fois une semaine après son retour de l'île.

Quand il était arrivé sur Starling City après avoir été retrouvé par un bateau chinois, il avait été voir Tommy après avoir vu sa mère et sa sœur à l'hôpital. Il pensait que c'était important de pouvoir se reconnecter avec ses amis après ce qu'il avait vécu, bien évidemment il avait changé après avoir passé cinq ans en enfer, mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas se perdre complètement il devait trouver une façon de garder son humanité.

Quand il était arrivé au manoir Merlyn, il avait appris que Tommy avait déménagé dans le centre ville et que Felicity était en vacances pendant une semaine à Boston avec des amies. Il put voir ce jour-là son meilleur ami en allant lui rendre visite dans son loft près de Merlyn Global, mais pas la petite sœur de Tommy. Le lendemain, il était parti en mission avec Diggle et c'était seulement quand il était venu dans l'entreprise qu'il s'était rendu compte que Felicity Smoak n'était plus une enfant.

Depuis son retour il travaillait chez l'Argus avec John Diggle, qui était devenu son chef après la mort de Waller, et quand il apprit que le sniper qu'il recherchait était le meurtrier du frère de son ami il décida de trouver le coupable lui-même. Il savait que Waller recherchait Deadshot pour l'empêcher de réussir à tuer sa prochaine cible dont elle n'avait encore aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il avait réussi à savoir où se trouvait Deadshot et avait mené une mission en solo pour pouvoir l'attraper, ne prévenant personne n'étant pas autoriser par Waller à travailler seul, sans couverture pour l'aider et le protéger.

Quand il était arrivé dans la planque de Floyd Lawton, il avait essuyé des tirs de la part du sniper qui l'avait entendu arriver avant même qu'il ne défonce la porte, en se protégeant autant qu'il pouvait en répliquant lui-même, tirant dans la pièce pour essayer de toucher le criminel. Il n'était pas en position pour l'arrêter et l'avait vu s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il avait voulu le rattraper mais arriver devant l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble il n'avait pût que constater que Deadshot s'était déjà enfui. En partant de la chambre il avait aperçu un ordinateur portable qui avait surement vu de meilleur jour et décida de l'embarquer à l'agence.

Toujours sans se faire remarquer par Waller il avait demandé à un informaticien de l'agence de bien vouloir faire tout son possible pour trouver n'importe quoi sur l'ordinateur, mais l'employé lui avait appris au bout d'une heure qu'il lui était impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit, l'ordinateur était foutue. Enervé par l'incompétence du jeune homme, Oliver est parti voir son ami Tommy qui devait avoir des experts en informatique dans sa société, il ne voulait pas aller voir dans sa propre entreprise ne voulant pas mêler son travail à l'Argus avec sa vie de famille, sa mère lui en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pris la relève au poste de PDG.

Quand il était arrivé chez Merlyn Global il s'était dirigé immédiatement dans l'ascenseur exécutif qui le faisait parvenir jusqu'au bureau de Tommy, nouveau PDG depuis le départ de son père qui avait décidé avec Donna de visiter le monde. Pendant la montée il avait été coincé dans l'ascenseur avec une femme rousse qui n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder avec des yeux de biche, mais il n'y avait prêté aucune attention même quand il s'était aperçut que la femme avait ouvert quelques boutons de son chemisier pour essayer de le séduire avec son corps. Depuis son retour de l'île il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux femmes qui essayait de le séduire, il avait voulu que le retour d'une seule femme dans sa vie, Laurel Lance, mais elle était maintenant avec son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas détruire leur bonheur. Il était sorti de l'ascenseur sans même un regard à la femme rousse et s'était présenté à la secrétaire de son ami qui l'avait prévenu immédiatement de son arrivée.

"Que fais-tu là mon pote ?" dit Tommy sortant de derrière son bureau pour prendre Oliver dans ses bras pour le saluer.

"J'ai un souci avec mon ordinateur et j'aimerais qu'un de tes informaticiens puisse récupérer toutes les données que j'ai dessus, je ne voudrais pas les perdre"

"Bien sûr sans souci, le chef informatique est assez bon donc je pense qu'il pourra t'aider"

"Dis-moi juste comment il s'appelle et où je le trouve. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça… »

"Mickaël Manson et il se trouve au douzième étage"

"Merci Tommy je te revaudrais cela c'est promis" dit Oliver en commençant à partir.

"Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Laurel sera surement contente de te revoir" demanda Tommy heureux d'avoir de nouveau son meilleur ami avec lui.

"Pas de souci mon pote, je serais content de la revoir" dit-il ouvrant la porte mais il se retourna "Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux Tommy, je suis sûr que tu lui donne tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire il y cinq ans"

"Merci Oliver, cela signifie beaucoup que tu acceptes notre relation, je l'aime vraiment"

"Je le sais Tommy...Je le sais...A ce soir" dit-il puis il quitta le bureau.

Il avait pris de nouveau l'ascenseur mais seul cette fois-ci et était descendu au douzième étage pour rencontrer le chef informatique, mais quand il était arrivé au bon étage il avait appris que Monsieur Manson avait dût s'absenter quelques instant et ne voulant pas attendre encore il avait demandé à voir le meilleur spécialiste informatique de l'étage. On lui avait alors conseillé d'aller dans le dernier bureau au fond du couloir. Il avait avancé le long du corridor espérant que cet expert pourrait l'aider, quand il était arrivé devant la dernière porte qui n'était pas fermée. Il rentra doucement et pût voir derrière le bureau une jeune femme blonde avec un stylo rouge entre les dents, tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée dans son espace de travail.

"Bonjour je suis Oliver Queen et on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider" dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, cela avait toujours fonctionné sur les femmes avant.

La jeune femme arrêta de taper sur son clavier, ouvrit la bouche ce qui fit tomber son stylo à terre et se retourna pour se retrouver devant l'homme qu'elle avait pleuré après le naufrage du Gambit. Les yeux d'Oliver s'étaient agrandis en voyant la femme devant lui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle était plus jeune, brune et habillée vraiment moins sexy qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle portait un chemisier rose qui avait quelques boutons ouvert et qui donnait l'envie de voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous, pas du tout vulgaire comme la femme de l'ascenseur. Une jupe noire qui avait l'air d'être assez courte ce qui lui permettait d'apercevoir la peau de ses cuisses et il pût se rendre compte que la jupe lui collait aux hanches et aux fesses quand elle se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras.

"Oliver" dit-elle enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Felicity ?" demanda le jeune homme ayant senti une décharge le parcourir au moment où leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, il n'avait pas eu une telle réaction depuis son retour de l'île.

"Je n'ai pas autant changé que cela" dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Non à peine pensa le jeune homme, tu es juste devenu une femme sexy, désirable que j'ai envie de prendre maintenant sur ce bureau. Oliver secoua sa tête à ses pensées intérieures ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait exactement. Felicity était comme sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait pas penser à vouloir la poser sur ce bureau pour l'entendre crier son nom. Il essaya de cacher son trouble en lui donnant l'ordinateur portable.

"J'aurais besoin que tu récupères tout ce que tu peux sur cet ordinateur s'il te plaît" dit-il en la regardant partir de nouveau derrière son bureau.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder ses fesses dans la jupe serrée noire, ce qui fut une tache vaine. Il avait senti son corps réagir à la vue et avait fermé les yeux un instant pour se contrôler, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il avait ouvert de nouveau ses yeux au son de sa voix.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à cet ordinateur ?" demanda-t-elle

"J'étais dans un café entrain de surfer sur internet et j'ai renversé mon crème dessus"

"Vraiment ! " dit-elle le fixant

"Oui" répondit-il essayant de ne pas sourire.

"Parce qu'on dirait qu'il est truffé d'impact de balles"

"Le café où je me trouvais était dans un quartier dangereux" dit-il la fixant intensément pour la déstabiliser et qu'elle arrête de lui poser des questions.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, le fixa intensément à son tour, pinça ses lèvres ensemble lui faisant une petite mine qui était à croquer qui voulait dire ne te fou pas de moi. En la regardant comme cela il n'avait eu qu'une envie à ce moment-là c'était de la lever de sa chaise, la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue se laissant aller au désir qu'elle avait réveillé en lui.

"Tu veux bien m'aider Felicity sans me poser de question s'il te plaît ? " dit-il essayant de faire redescendre sa libido.

Elle lui avait fait un signe de tête lui donnant son accord et lui avait demandé de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. En quelques minutes elle avait pût rentrer dans l'ordinateur et lui sortir les plans d'un bâtiment où se trouverait la prochaine cible de Floyd Lawton, il l'avait remercié de nouveau de l'avoir aidé.

Il s'était levé pour partir quand elle avait fait de même pour le prendre dans ses bras de nouveau, se serrant contre son corps qui commençait déjà à réagir à son contact, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas rester longtemps avant de venir le voir de nouveau et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de se détacher de lui. Il avait senti comme une perte quand elle s'était détachée de lui et avait voulu la rapprocher de lui encore pour sentir ses formes contre lui mais il avait évité de le faire, elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux.

Il avait quitté son bureau avec pleins de pensées contradictoire en tête, voulant y retourner et l'embrasser insensé pour sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et pouvoir la goûter, mais s'empêchant de le faire sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher.

Quand il était rentré chez lui le soir, après avoir donné les informations à John et préparer un plan pour le lendemain, il avait pris une douche et avait pensé à sa rencontre avec Felicity se rappelant de son corps de déesse derrière son bureau. Elle avait tellement changé pendant son absence, elle était devenu une femme magnifique, sure d'elle et encore plus intelligente. Il avait fermé les yeux en pensant à ce qu'il avait voulu faire exactement dans son bureau avec elle cet après-midi, son désir s'était manifesté. Son membre s'était fait plus gros et plus dur, ce fut la première fois où il s'était donné du plaisir en pensant à Felicity, ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Oliver avait eu le temps de se souvenir, de rêver de ce premier moment où son désir s'était manifesté pour sa femme, avant qu'un cauchemar sur le jour de sa mort vienne détruire son moment de béatitude.

Quand il s'était levé ce matin après sa nuit rempli de bons et de mauvais souvenirs, il avait décidé d'aller voir directement Tommy sans prendre de rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire pour pouvoir lui parler. De se rappeler le premier jour où il avait revu Felicity lui fit aussi se rappeler de cette belle amitié qu'il avait avec son ex meilleur ami, et il voulait que Tommy et Laurel connaissent le bonheur qu'il avait eu avec sa femme. Il espérait juste que le frère de Felicity accepte de lui parler cette fois-ci.

 **Alors d'après vous que va faire Shado maintenant ? Avez-vous aimez le souvenir d'Oliver de sa rencontre avec Felicity ?**

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews cela me feras très plaisir**

 **Peut-être que vous aurez un cadeau de Noël lundi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour cher lecteur, d'abord je voudrais vous souhaitez à tous un très bon Noël et pour vos familles aussi. Et comme c'est un jour où l'on donne des cadeaux voici le mien, un chapitre en plus cette semaine.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre cela me fait plaisir quand vous me donnez votre ressentie sur l'histoire.**

 **Allez je vous laisse lire la sixième partie, bonne lecture et à jeudi pour la suite.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGGAO**

Tommy était dans sa cuisine prenant un café tout en regardant le calendrier qui était accroché sur le mur près de la porte. Il savait exactement quel jour c'était aujourd'hui, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en fait cela faisait déjà cinq ans que sa sœur l'avait quitté.

Il quitta la cuisine avec sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers son salon où se trouvaient plusieurs des photos de Felicity éparpillés un peu partout sur le canapé. Hier il les avait sortis du carton qu'il gardait dans le placard de sa chambre, cela lui arrivait souvent de les regarder et de se souvenir, de sourire des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans leur jeunesse, ou bien plus tard.

Il en prit une dans ses mains, et se rappela que c'était une des dernière photos qu'il avait pris avec elle. Ensuite leurs disputes avaient été incessantes à cause de son travail ou de sa relation avec Oliver. Un jour il avait même essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait revenir chez Merlyn mondiale et de se séparer d'Oliver, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble depuis deux mois.

Il l'avait invité à manger en lui donnant l'excuse de vouloir passer du temps avec elle mais sans lui parler du vrai sujet de conversation qu'il comptait aborder. Elle était arrivée chez lui toute souriante, heureuse qu'il fasse le premier pas de la réconciliation, elle aimait beaucoup trop son frère pour rester fâchée si longtemps avec lui.

Ils avaient parlé de leur parents qui étaient en voyage en Europe en ce moment, sa mère avait voulu visiter la France et voir la tour Eiffel, puis son père voulait visiter les vignes de Bordeaux car il y avait un vin rouge du domaine de château Lafitte qu'il aimait énormément, il voulait voir leurs vignes. Tout s'était bien passé durant le repas, ils avaient ri ensemble, parlé de Merlyn Global mais pas une seule fois d'Oliver.

Après le repas, Tommy avait invité sa sœur à partir s'assoir sur le canapé du salon pour l'attendre pendant qu'il préparait le café lui avait-il dit mais en fait il l'avait surveillé depuis la porte alors qu'elle regardait l'album qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse. C'était un genre de book qu'Oliver avait préparé à Tommy avant son exil de cinq ans sur l'île, quand il était un playboy. Il avait voulu que quand elle ouvre l'album elle puisse voir qui était vraiment Oliver, Il y avait à l'intérieur les photos des femmes avec qui son ami avait couché avec plusieurs notifications à côté expliquant à Tommy ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire avec ces femmes.

Il avait vu son visage se transformer en feuilletant les pages, la colère se voyait sur ses traits quand elle avait refermé l'album, il était fier de lui et se doutait qu'elle allait rompre à présent avec son petit ami. Il avait récupéré les tasses de café et était rentré dans le salon.

"Tiens Felicity" lui avait-il dit en lui tendant sa tasse.

Elle n'avait pas récupéré celle-ci et lui avait jeté un regard froid, Tommy avait été étonné que sa colère soit dirigé contre lui, il avait posé les tasses sur la table basse et s'était mit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et avait aperçu les mains de sa sœur qui serrait sa jupe très fort ses mains tremblant.

"Pourquoi as-tu mis cet album ici Tommy ?" avait-elle dit les dents serrés.

"Je voulais que tu vois qui était vraiment Oliver" avait-il répondu en la regardant.

"Tu voulais que..." elle s'était arrêté se calmant ne voulant pas s'énerver "Quand va tu comprendre qu'il a changé Tommy ! Dans cet album c'est qui était l'ancien Oliver, pas l'homme que j'aime"

"Il trompait Laurel sans arrêt, toutes ses femmes dans cet album il a couché avec elles pendant qu'il était avec sa petite amie, il te fera pareil Felicity. Ouvre les yeux bon sang" dit Tommy alors qu'il s'était énervé.

"NON ! C'est toi qui va ouvrir les yeux grand frère ! J'aime Oliver et je ne le quitterai pas car tu m'as montré une chose qui représentait son passé"

"Felicity tu te rends compte que vous deux c'est impensable ! Vous n'avez rien en commun, il est un playboy tu es un geek"

"Il était un playboy" avait-elle dit en se levant "Il est un homme meilleur que toi" le pointant du doigt "Je ne voulais pas venir ce soir mais il m'a convaincu de te donner une chance de vouloir vraiment te réconcilier et nous laisser vivre notre amour".

"Je ne pourrais jamais accepter votre relation Felicity" se levant aussi. "J'ai était au première loge pendant longtemps à regarder Oliver se servir des femmes pour son propre plaisir" maintenant en colère.

"Alors j'en ai fini avec toi et tes manigances pour nous séparer" avait-elle dit prenant son manteau et son sac.

"Tu préfères rester avec lui que de m'écouter, je te préviens que tu vas souffrir si tu restes avec lui mais tu n'en tiens pas compte"

"Oui Tommy ! Oliver m'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais lui faire confiance par rapport à toi"

"JE SUIS TON FRERE FELICITY"

"ET IL EST L'HOMME DE MA VIE" avait-elle assuré le regardant intensément "J'aurais aimé à ne pas choisir entre vous mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu dois l'accepter Tommy, je ne le quitterai jamais"

"Et bien fait comme tu veux...mais ne viens pas te plaindre envers moi quand il te trompera avec une nouvelle recrue de votre agence d'espions" avait-il répondu en colère.

La jeune femme avait quitté l'appartement de son frère en colère avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quand la porte s'était refermé Tommy partit dans la cuisine et jeta toute la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant le repas par rage. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se parler de nouveau puis Tommy compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire donc il était partit voir Oliver pour avoir une conversation sincère avec lui, lui demandant de bien faire attention à sa sœur.

Tommy pleurait en regardant la photo de sa sœur, après cette soirée ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé pendant trois mois, puis même après avoir parlé avec Oliver ses échanges avec elle étaient rares. Ensuite elle avait été tuée et il n'avait jamais pût s'excuser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la meilleur sœur qu'il aurait pût demander. Il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il devait se préparer pour aller travailler et remplir son rôle de PDG même s'il aurait préféré rester dans son appartement à se souvenir de sa petite sœur.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGOAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Shado courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans le hall de l'hôtel pour accéder à l'ascenseur le plus rapidement possible, elle appuya sur le bouton tapant frénétiquement du pied sur la moquette pensant que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Quand elle sortit de la cabine à son étage elle se dépêcha d'arriver à la porte cherchant son pass mais réalisa qu'elle l'avait oublié dans la chambre en partant quelques heures avant. Elle tapa plusieurs fois sur la porte attendant que son mari vienne ouvrir, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu dans la maison du médecin.

Quand Slade lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre après le coup qu'elle avait donné il comprit tout de suite à son regard qu'elle avait trouvé une chose importante.

"Tu ne vas pas me croire Slade, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que ce que j'ai vu est vrai" dit-elle marchant précipitamment dans la pièce.

"Ne me fais pas languir et dis-moi"

"On doit prévenir John le plus rapidement possible, avec les empreintes on pourra savoir si c'est vraiment elle" dit-elle parlant rapidement.

"Chéri..." dit-il l'attrapant par les épaules pour stopper tout mouvement "Calme toi et dis-moi exactement ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiètes"

"Le médecin a qui appartenait la maison qui a brûlé à une fiancée et tu ne devineras jamais à qui elle ressemble, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible ?" dit-elle les larmes ruisselant sur les joues.

Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions en ce moment, de la joie car la femme de son ami était peut-être encore en vie, de la peur car elle était amnésique, de la tristesse car si ce n'était pas elle Oliver serait dévasté de nouveau de savoir qu'une femme était le portrait de sa bien-aimée mais que ce n'était pas elle. Il ne devait pas encore savoir, pas avant qu'ils soient tous sûrs avec les résultats.

"Mon amour calme toi et dis-moi de quoi tu parles" dit Slade lui caressant les joues.

"La fiancée de ce médecin ressemble trait pour trait à Felicity, Slade, elle est amnésique n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu et je pense qu'elle ne reconnaîtra personne, son amnésie à l'air d'être très importante et très profonde"

"Tu veux dire ma chérie que la femme de mon ami, que Felicity Smoak est vivante ?" demanda-t-il abasourdi par la nouvelle.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est elle, elle se fait appeler Meghan Kutler, mais elle lui ressemble tellement "

"Oh mon dieu" dit Slade se passant les mains dans les cheveux "Oliver va être tellement heureux" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Nous ne devons pas lui dire, du moins pas avant d'avoir envoyé ses empreintes à John. Dès qu'elle arrive au poste de police le capitaine nous appelle et on pourra lui envoyer par le biais de leur ordinateur"

"Je vais tout de suite appeler John, le prévenir et lui demander de ne rien dire à Oliver pour l'instant. J'espère que c'est elle mon amour, notre ami à vraiment besoin d'être de nouveau heureux" dit-il composant le numéro de Diggle.

John Diggle était assis sur son canapé dans son salon avec son fils de trois ans, JJ sur les genoux qui lui montrait le beau dessin qu'il avait fait à l'école aujourd'hui, fier d'avoir dessiné son père. Ce que voyait l'ancien militaire c'était des bâtons mais aussi toute la fierté qu'il inspirait à son fils. Il fut interrompu par cet échange père-fils par son téléphone.

En voyant l'identifiant il comprit que Slade avait des nouvelles de son voyage au Canada, il l'écouta lui raconter qu'ils avaient trouvé avec son épouse une jeune femme amnésique qui ressemblait étrangement à Felicity Smoak, ce qui était étrange pour Diggle car son amie était morte il y a cinq ans, mais quand l'australien lui donna le nom qu'elle portait il fut paralysé, c'était exactement le nom qu'avait la jeune femme pendant son infiltration, c'était impossible pensa-t-il.

Slade lui expliqua que le capitaine Moore avec qui il avait parlé allait prendre ses empreintes et il pourrait les recevoir rapidement. John annonça à Slade qu'il serait là avec Lyla demain, il voulait voir de lui-même cette jeune femme et constater si c'était possible que la femme de son agent soit en fait encore vivante.

Après avoir raccroché il appela la nounou pour lui demander de venir garder son fils et partit en direction de l'agence pour voir son épouse. Il allait attendre l'arrivée des empreintes ensemble et les comparer avec ceux qu'ils avaient dans leur dossier d'embauche de Felicity.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAG**

De son côté Meghan arriva au poste de police pour que l'on prenne ses empreintes, elle était accompagnée de Colin et Olivia qu'elle venait de récupérer chez les Allen. Pendant qu'elle déposait sa main dans le lecteur d'empreintes, elle leva les yeux et pût voir de nouveau l'agent du gouvernement qui était venue dans la maison de son compagnon l'après-midi même.

A ses côtés se trouvait un homme très musclé qui la fixa intensément. Il devrait lui faire peur mais elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir en le regardant, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'agent de police qui l'accompagna dans une pièce au fond du couloir.

"Tu avais raison Shado" chuchota Slade troublé "La ressemblance est frappante" .

"A part sa couleur de cheveux elle pourrait être comme deux sœurs jumelles"

"L'homme à ses côtés est son compagnon ?" demanda-t-il

"Colin Becker est un médecin de quartier, son cabinet n'est pas loin de la plage où habitait la jeune femme, et l'enfant dans ses bras est leur fille"

"Si c'est elle Shado, cela va être très difficile pour Oliver, elle a eu un enfant avec cet homme" dit-il tristement.  
"Quand je vois cette femme avec son fiancé et leur enfant, je souhaite que les empreintes soient différentes mon amour" dit la jeune femme se serrant dans ses bras "Oliver a déjà assez souffert, de savoir qu'elle a refait sa vie va l'achever si c'est sa Felicity"

Slade hocha la tête en accord avec sa femme, ils auront la réponse demain quand Diggle et Lyla arriveraient avec les résultats. Pour l'instant il regarda de nouveau la femme qui ressemblait à l'épouse défunte de leur ami quand elle passa près d'eux avant de quitter les locaux de police, la ressemblance était vraiment stupéfiante.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGOGAO**

Tommy Merlyn était devenue le PDG de Merlyn Global après que son père et sa belle-mère aient décidé de partir faire le tour du monde, pour profiter tant qu'ils étaient encore jeune comme lui avait dit Donna, c'était deux ans avant que Felicity ne les quitte.

Le jeune homme regarda la photo sur son bureau, ses lèvres se contractèrent pour émettre un petit sourire ce qui était très rare pour lui depuis des années. Il avait perdu foi en l'amitié, en l'amour grâce à Oliver Queen quand il avait permis que sa petite sœur soit tuée à cause de son travail dans cette agence pourri. Il ressentait une douleur au plus profond de (dans) son cœur pour la perte de sa merveilleuse petite sœur et une haine sans nom dans son âmes pour son ex meilleur ami.

Il avait tout fait pendant des semaines après avoir connu la décision de sa sœur de partir de son poste de chef de l'informatique dans l'entreprise familiale, pour détruire le couple qu'elle formait avec son ex meilleur ami, mais en vain ces deux-là s'aimaient beaucoup trop. Alors il avait demandé au jeune agent de lui faire la promesse de toujours la protéger que rien ne pourrait lui arriver et qu'elle n'irait jamais sur le terrain. Oliver Queen lui avait promis sur leur amitié de toujours, sur l'amour qu'il avait pour Felicity qu'il ferait tout pour elle.

Tous ces mots avaient été de vrais mensonge, il avait menti sur tout, il l'avait épousé en secret, il l'avait mise enceinte, il l'avait emmenée avec lui sur le terrain et l'avait laissée ce faire tuer par ces hommes.

Plusieurs fois depuis cinq ans Oliver avait essayé de venir le voir à son bureau mais à chaque fois il avait fait annuler les rendez-vous par sa secrétaire, il ne voulait pas le voir devant lui car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau et pût voir son pire ennemi se présenter devant lui, Oliver Queen. Il grogna de rage et serra les poings tellement forts que ses articulations craquèrent et ses mains devinrent blanches.

"Que fais-tu dans mon bureau Queen ? Comment as-tu pût rentrer si facilement ?" dit-il appuyant sur le bouton de son interphone pour appeler sa secrétaire.

"Abigail est partie déjeuner ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler" dit Oliver en s'approchant.

"Je ne veux pas te parler, mon opinion envers toi n'a pas changer en cinq ans, et je te considère toujours comme (tu es) le meurtrier de ma sœur" cria-t-il

"Je ne suis pas venu pour te demander pardon Tommy. Je sais que me permettre de me rapprocher d'elle, l'aimer, la laisser venir travailler avec moi ont été toutes les causes de son décès" dit Oliver tristement.

"Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est de ta faute si on a perdu la femme la plus merveilleuse sur terre, que le rayon de soleil qui illuminait ma vie depuis des années est morte" dit-il les dents serrés "Je te hais tellement Queen, je voudrais que ce soit toi dans sa tombe, sous terre… à sa place"

"Je le sais Tommy, je souhaiterais que ce soit le cas" dit Oliver en respirant fortement sous le coup de l'émotion "Si je suis là c'est pour te parler de Laurel"

"Je sais que vous vivez ensemble, tu ne vas pas me l'apprendre, après avoir mis ma sœur dans ton lit tu y mets mon ex" dit-il sarcastiquement.

"CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT CELA" hurla Oliver "J'aimais et j'aime toujours Felicity elle est et sera pour toujours l'amour de ma vie"

"Bien sûr que je vais croire le grand Oliver Queen qui ne sait pas tenir ses promesses" dit Tommy le fixant "Si tu veux ma permission pour coucher avec Laurel te gênes pas je me fou complètement d'elle"

"Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Tommy depuis cinq ans ? Tu as toujours aimé Laurel, depuis le bac à sable tu voulais être avec elle. Tu as eu la chance de partager d'avoir une vie avec elle et tu l'a gâchée."

"Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ?" dit-il se moquant de lui "J'ai perdu ma sœur à cause de toi...J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais à cause de toi...J'ai perdu mon père à cause toi quand il a voulu se venger de Darkh...J'ai tout perdu A CAUSE DE TOI"

"Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ton père ni de ta séparation avec Laurel TOMMY" dit-il s'énervant de plus en plus.  
"TU ES RESPONSABLE DE TOUT...SORS DE MON BUREAU...VA POURRIR EN ENFER" hurla Tommy claquant ses poings sur le bureau en chêne.

"JE VIS EN ENFER DEPUIS CINQ ANS DEJA" dit Oliver tapant sur le mur près duquel il se trouvait "ELLE ETAIT TOUT POUR MOI AUSSI TOMMY"

Oliver sortit du bureau en claquant la porte fortement tellement énervé que son ancien ami ne veuille (voulait) même pas l'écouter, il comprenait qu'il soit malheureux d'avoir perdu sa famille, mais sa haine envers lui était vraiment disproportionné.  
Tommy devrait plutôt se concentrer à séduire de nouveau Laurel, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé au lieu de se battre avec lui pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pût contrôler. Il ne dirait pas à l'avocate qu'il avait été voir Tommy il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que son ex petit-ami ne voulait plus d'elle.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Slade se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel faisant les cents pas devant la baie vitrée derrière lesquelles il pouvait observer les rues de la ville, il n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir, voyant de nouveau le visage de cette femme au poste de police. Il essayait de visualiser chaque détails qui aurait pût prouver qu'elle était bien Felicity Smoak, la couleur de ses yeux au moment où leur regard se croisèrent d'un bleu vert, sa façon de se déplacer, la forme de son corps mais rien ne pouvait l'aider à savoir si c'était elle.

Ils avaient envoyé les empreintes par internet à John mais n'avait encore aucune réponses et cela le stressait encore plus car il se demandait ce qu'il dirait à Oliver quand il rentrerait. Si c'était sa femme, elle lui expliquerait calmement qu'elle avait trouvé la jeune femme mais qu'elle était amnésique, qu'elle était fiancée et avait un enfant. Oliver serait heureux et triste en même temps mais voudrait quand même la voir.

Si ce n'était pas elle il ne savait pas s'il devait lui avouer qu'il y avait vu une femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa Felicity mais qui n'était pas elle, le jeune homme serait terrassé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et qu'un autre homme avait la chance d'avoir une femme dans sa vie qui ressemblait à son amour.

Son téléphone sonna pour lui annoncer un message, c'était John lui apprenant qu'ils seraient là avec Lyla dans deux heures. Slade parti réveiller sa femme pour la prévenir de leur arrivée imminente, et appela le capitaine Moore pour lui demander d'amener Meghan Kutler au poste de police où le chef de l'Argus viendrait la voir.

Quelques minutes avant leur arrivée John lui envoya un nouveau message, l'australien était descendu devant l'hôtel pour les attendre, quand la voiture arriva et se gara près de lui il avança pour les accueillir. Quand Lyla sortit de la voiture son visage montrait son mécontentement de ne pas avoir été prévenu bien plus tôt de leur visite au Canada avec sa femme.

"John a déjà reçu une réprimande pour avoir travaillé derrière mon dos" dit elle s'arrêtant à sa hauteur " Mais vous Slade ! Qui vous a donné le droit de venir ici sans aucune demande officielle. Ils peuvent nous interdire de voir cette femme vous vous en rendez compte" dit-elle énervé.

"J'ai eu une information je n'allais pas la laisser au soin de l'Argus pour qu'elle atterrisse dans les mains de ce Chase, cet idiot n'aurait rien fait" se défendit-il.

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé que je ne lui aurais peut-être pas donné le dossier et je serais venue moi-même vérifier. Felicity Smoak Queen était une de mes employées mais avant tout elle était mon amie" répondit Lyla énervée.

"Je m'excuse d'accord" dit Slade se calmant "Mais c'est quand même mieux que je sois venu au lieu d'Oliver tu ne crois pas Lyla. Puis j'ai prévenu John, je n'ai pas fait cela derrière ton dos"

"Qui m'a caché l'information ?" dit-elle lançant un regard noir à son mari "Où est cette jeune femme mystérieuse ?"

"Elle devrait déjà être arrivée au poste de police" dit Slade en regardant sa montre "Quand vous m'avez prévenu que vous arriviez dans deux heures j'ai appelé le capitaine pour qu'il lui demande de venir"

"D'accord je voudrais me rafraichir dans votre chambre d'hôtel si cela ne vous dérange pas et boire du café"

"Suivez-moi Shado a déjà préparé quelque chose à manger pour vous"

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le hall de l'hôtel et prirent l'ascenseur, quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Shado les salua rapidement et leur proposa un bon petit déjeuner. Après avoir bien mangé, la jeune femme regarda Lyla intensément, elle voulait savoir si la femme qu'elle avait trouvée hier chez ce médecin était Felicity.

"Lyla qu'ont donné les empreintes que l'on vous as envoyé ?" demanda Shado

"Il va surement falloir faire un test ADN quand nous rentrerons sur Starling mais les empreintes confirment que cette femme est bien notre amie, la femme d'Oliver" répondit John.

"Oh mon dieu" dit-elle en posant les mains sur sa bouche les larmes coulant sur les joues.

Slade s'approcha d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules, la jeune femme mis sa tête contre son cou pour pleurer, il l'a consola en lui murmurant des mots doux.

"Malheureusement cela veut aussi dire que nous avons une taupe dans nos effectifs car quand le corps de Felicity a été sorti de la voiture nous avions tout de même pût faire des tests dentaires pour prouver que c'était bien elle" dit Lyla assez en colère qu'un de ses agents pouvait la trahir.

"Nous avons aussi fait des recherches sur le nom de l'homme que vous m'avez donné hier au téléphone, le fiancé" dit John finissant sa phrase les dents serrés "Il n'a rien à se reprocher, son dossier est vide"

"Vous ne trouvez pas cela est bizarre qu'elle se retrouve dans une ville dans un autre pays et qu'elle rencontre cet homme ?" dit Slade "Moi je trouve cela vraiment suspect, il est avec elle depuis presque le moment où elle est arrivée ici"

"On ne doit pas chercher la petite bête partout mon chéri" dit Shado regardant son mari "Elle a eu un enfant avec lui quand même, il peut être un homme bon qui est tombé amoureux d'elle tout simplement"

"Il y a un enfant ?" demanda John étonné.

"Oui une petite fille qui doit avoir au moins quatre ans je pense" dit-elle "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Diggle ?"

"Le jour de l'enterrement Oliver m'a confessé que Felicity était enceinte et qu'ils allaient nous l'annoncer"

"Tu penses que la petite est la fille d'Oliver" demanda Slade à son ami.

"Je souhaiterais dire oui, le fait que Felicity ait pût survivre aux tirs est déjà un tel miracle, cela serait possible avec le bébé" dit-il avec espoir.

"Je ne crois pas John" dit Lyla tristement "Avec ce que nous as dit Oliver sur ce qui est arrivé c'est presque impossible je pense"

"Comment va réagir notre ami en apprenant que sa femme est vivante, amnésique, fiancée et à un enfant avec un autre homme ?" dit Shado

"Il va falloir protéger le médecin" dit Slade "Sinon il va le cogner pour lui avoir pris sa femme"

«Je ne sais pas comment il va pouvoir gérer tout cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il a subi déjà... L'avoir retrouvée pour la perdre encore une fois, il ne le supportera pas. » dit John "On va le perdre complètement, les ténèbres l'engloutiront pour toujours et il va faire de sacré dégâts chez Hive"

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, John avait raison ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire revenir Oliver quand il apprendra tout cela, il va se remettre à tuer. Il va tuer Damien Dark et quand le groupe sera dissout il voudra retourner sur le terrain et faire des missions dangereuses pour oublier tout ça.

Slade apprit à John et Lyla que la petite serait surement avec le médecin mais que la jeune femme l'emmènerait peut-être avec elle au poste de police n'aimant pas trop la laisser loin d'elle depuis ce qui s'était passée. Ils étaient encore tous choqués que celle qu'ils croyaient morte depuis cinq ans était en fait vivante les attendant dans une pièce non loin d'eux.

Shado leur expliqua sa réaction quand elle avait tourné la tête au son de la voix et que ses yeux étaient tombés sur le visage de la femme qui était rentrée dans le salon. Elle avait vraiment cru voir un fantôme sur le coup, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Lyla et John décidèrent d'aller lui parler seul, ils étaient les véritables agents du gouvernement et pourraient montrer leurs cartes. Ils ne voulaient pas de bavure policière et risquer de ne pas pouvoir lui parler puis la ramener chez eux après.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAG**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comment d'après-vous va réagir Oliver quand il va apprendre que la femme qu'il aime à quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Pensez-vous que Tommy pourrait enfin arrêter d'en vouloir à son meilleur ami ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les lecteurs, voici le chapitre 7, pleins de nouvelles choses dans celui-ci, plusieurs conversations, constatations et douleurs dans le cœur malheureusement.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent, ainsi que les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews, et merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure.**

 **Merci à ma beta shinobu24 qui est super et qui me conseille toujours aussi bien**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGAOGAOGAOGOGAOGAOAGOGA**

Se sentant de plus en plus comme un animal mis en cage Meghan arpentait la petite pièce se demandant pourquoi Colin mettait autant de temps à lui amener sa fille. Elle avait dût partir immédiatement quand le capitaine était venu la chercher chez son compagnon, la petite dormant encore elle n'avait pas pût l'emmener avec elle. Le médecin lui avait juré de lui amener après qu'elle se soit réveillée, elle ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup il ne voulait pas interrompre son sommeil. S'était-il arrêté à la boulangerie qu'ils aimaient tant pour acheter des beignets dont sa fille raffolait ? A moins que...

Elle avait repoussé très vite cette pensée de son esprit rien de grave ne leur était arrivé, Colin et Olivia allaient bien et étaient en route pour la rejoindre très rapidement, elle ne devait pas du tout se faire du souci. S'arrêtant devant la fenêtre elle passa son doigt sur les barreaux qui était placé devant celle-ci, elle avait l'impression qu'on la considérait comme une criminel, ces agents d'Argus avaient demandé au capitaine de la faire venir au poste et de la placer dans une pièce sans la laisser sortir. Elle aurait dû demander que l'interrogatoire se passe chez Colin elle se serait senti plus en sécurité mais elle n'avait rien eut le droit de dire et cela la terrifiait.

Elle se déplaça loin de la fenêtre et partit s'assoir sur le petit canapé qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Peut-être qu'elle était recherchée dans tout le pays, elle avait peut-être tué l'homme qui lui avait fait ces cicatrices, ils étaient peut-être des voleurs ou tout autres criminels.

Plein d'idées, plus folles les unes que les autres, se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais quand elle repensait aux deux personnes qu'elle avait vu hier, ils ne la regardaient pas comme une criminelle, plus comme s'il la connaissait. Le capitaine lui avait dit quand il l'avait emmener au poste ce matin qu'elle allait rencontrer le supérieur des deux agents qui étaient déjà présents, elle saurait à coup sûr à ce moment-là si elle était une criminelle ou pas.

Le grincement de l'ouverture de la porte l'averti de l'entrée d'une personne dans la pièce, elle se leva et resta stoïque en voyant les deux personnes pénétrer dans la salle d'interrogation. L'homme noir qui rentra en premier était imposant avec des bras si gros qu'il pourrait être pris pour des troncs d'arbres, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise en l'apercevant puis se repris rapidement la regardant fixement, son regard était doux à son égard et elle se sentit rapidement en confiance avec lui.

La seconde personne était une femme d'une trentaine d'année plus petite mais montrant par sa façon de se déplacer qu'elle devait être la chef des autres agents. Son regard se planta sur elle et Meghan sentit une sensation d'appréhension lui parcourir le corps. La femme lui proposa de s'assoir sur une chaise et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

"Bonjour Mme Kutler, je suis Lyla Mickaëls directrice de l'agence gouvernementale Argus, et à mes côtés mon partenaire John Diggle"

Lyla regarda la jeune femme devant elle pour pouvoir attraper la moindre marque de reconnaissance au nom de l'agence ou à leur propre nom mais elle ne vit rien, aucune émotion ne se manifesta.

"Bonjour je suis Meghan Kutler mais vous devez le savoir vu que vos agents ont demandé que la police prenne mes empreintes hier" dit-elle en souriant faiblement touchant ses doigts nerveusement.

"Vous ne devez pas être stressé Meghan, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal" dit John

"Je vous crois Monsieur mais vous devez savoir que cela fait beaucoup" dit-elle replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de continuer "Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que...Imaginez que pendant les cinq dernières années vous vous demandez qui vous êtes...Que vous avez tout fait pour vous concentrer pour essayer de vous rappeler de la chose la plus simple qui pourrait vous dire de quelle ville vous venez..."

Meghan souffrait depuis cinq ans de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d'un seul aspect de son passé, de ne rien se souvenir sur sa famille, de ne pas savoir qui était le père de sa Olivia. Elle prit une grande respiration en regardant les deux personnes dans la pièce avec elle.

"Et un après-midi une femme que vous ne connaissez pas vient voir votre compagnon et lui poser pleins de questions et quand elle vous voit elle a l'air de vous connaître mais..." elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande respiration "Vous ne vous dira rien, prendra vos empreintes et vous enfermera dans une pièce pour attendre son chef...Et bien je peux vous dire que..." elle les regarda tous les deux la fixer étrangement "Excusez-moi je parle beaucoup quand je suis stressée" dit-elle faisant un signe devant sa bouche pour dire qu'elle allait se taire.

"Je vais essayer de répondre à vos questions" dit Lyla lui souriant "Mais acceptez-vous de répondre aux miennes avant ?"

"Bien sûr si cela me permet de savoir qui je suis" répondit Meghan

"D'accord...Alors je voudrais savoir comment vous avez sût que vous étiez Meghan Kutler si vous êtes amnésique"

"C'est tout simple, les infirmières ont trouvé une carte d'identité dans le portefeuille présent dans le manteau que je portais quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital"

"Et c'était quand exactement ?" demanda John

"C'était il y a presque cinq ans à deux mois près " dit-elle en souriant "Je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital à Central city, pas mal amochée avec plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps" dit-elle tristement "Sans aucun souvenirs de ce qui avait pût m'arriver"

Lyla et John se regardèrent, elle n'avait pas été très loin de Starling pendant au moins deux mois, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir car ils pensaient qu'elle était morte.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivée à l'hôpital ?" demanda John

"Je ne sais pas mais l'infirmière qui m'a beaucoup aidé pendant mon séjour m'a dit que j'avais été retrouvée inconsciente dans une voiture, j'avais surement eut un accident vu que la voiture était rentrée dans un arbre"

"Et comment êtes-vous arrivée dans cette ville au Canada ?"

"Quand je devais sortir de l'hôpital j'avais nul part où aller alors l'infirmière dont je vous ai parlé m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un médecin dans le Canada qui louait une maison, que je serais très bien loin de la ville, que le changement serait radicale. Comme je n'avais aucun repère dans la ville de Central City, que je ne savais pas si j'avais de la famille, j'ai accepté."

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à la police pour que l'on prenne vos empreintes ?" demanda Lyla

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte, ils se tournèrent tous pour voir qui venait les déranger quand Colin Becker rentra dans la pièce.

"Le capitaine Moore m'a prévenu que je te trouverai ici mon ange»

« Colin» dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras "Tu es là j'ai eu si peur de ne pas te voir arriver"

« Shut » dit-il en plaçant de légers baisers sur son front « Tout va bien se passer je suis près de toi à présent"

"Où se trouve Olivia ?" demanda Meghan

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour" dit-il lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres "Elle est avec Nick et Arnold, tu sais comment elle aime toucher leur insigne, leur casquettes"

"Oui" dit-elle souriant se collant contre lui "Et eux aiment quand on leur apporte des beignets"

"Pourquoi accepteraient-ils que vous veniez au poste sinon ?" dit-il l'embrassant sur la tête.

Lyla et John furent spectateurs de cette réunion et purent se rendre compte que cette jeune femme, Meghan, avait tissé des liens très fort avec ce médecin, cela les inquiétait énormément. De retour sur Starling cela deviendrait très compliqué pour Oliver de la voir si intime avec cet autre homme, qu'elle avait construit une nouvelle vie avec lui et avait eu un enfant, il avait toujours été très protecteur, très jaloux. Quand ils se regardèrent ils se posèrent la même question, devait-ils mettre au courant Oliver de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ?

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver était retourné à l'agence après avoir eu sa dispute avec Tommy, comme il avait craint son ex meilleur ami n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, il lui avait ressorti les mêmes excuses concernant la mort de sa sœur. L'accusant du fait qu'il l'avait fait intégrer l'agence, elle avait été tuée. Il savait que si elle ne l'avait jamais rejoint dans son travail pour sauver le monde elle ne serait pas dans ce cercueil, dans ce cimetière depuis cinq ans.

Mais ce que Tommy ne savait pas c'était qu'avec son aide, l'Argus avait enfermé pas mal de criminel, avait évité à des bombes d'exploser, avait empêché des hommes cruels de vendre des femmes comme esclaves sexuelles en Asie. Toutes les missions auxquelles elle avait participé de son bureau derrière ses ordinateurs, hackant certains sites fédéraux, ou bien certaines sociétés qui étaient infranchissable avait été couronnées de succès. Elle était tout simplement la meilleure et l'agence n'avait jamais réussi à avoir un succès aussi grand depuis qu'elle les avait quittés.

Il posa sa tasse de café sur son bureau, il avait envie d'un verre pour faire redescendre sa colère contre Tommy mais savait que ce n'était pas la solution, il avait donc opté pour un simple café. Il en consommait rarement mais c'était le breuvage préféré de sa femme, elle en buvait des litres dans la journée, cela l'aider à se concentrer disait-elle surtout pendant une mission.

Il se souvint de la première mission à laquelle elle avait participé sans y être vraiment autorisé, de ce qu'il avait entendu et de ce que Lyla lui avait raconté après la mission. Felicity venait d'arriver à l'agence depuis deux jours seulement elle n'avait pas encore fait de mission, elle avait juste été là pour regarder Lyla coordonnées les opérations pendant une reconnaissance sur le terrain que pratiquait John et Oliver. Ce matin-là, Lyla avait eu vent de l'arrivée de China White sur le sol américain pour une traître de blanche assez importantes. Ses sbires enlevaient depuis plusieurs semaines des jeunes filles américaines sur leur lieu de travail, ou chez elle certaines fois. Avec John il avait réussi à arrêter juste à temps quelques enlèvements mais pas autant qu'ils auraient voulu arrivant souvent trop tard sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, leur aide informatique de l'agence étant assez longue à trouver les emplacements.

La directrice de l'Argus savait que si China était sur les quais cette nuit c'est qu'elle se préparait pour superviser le départ de la cargaison des femmes vers l'Asie, s'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour sauver ces pauvres victimes, ils devaient les attraper avant que la cargaison quitte le port. Le souci c'est que aucun de ses informaticiens n'avaient réussis à savoir sur quel cargo se trouvait les containers, ni l'heure de la livraison. Il était déjà dix-huit heures et la nuit tombait sur Starling City, le départ du cargo serait surement dans quelques heures, mais quand était la grande question. Felicity était à côté de la jeune femme regardant sa nouvelle chef batailler avec ses agents pour faire au plus vite pour trouver China White, le cargo ou bien la cargaison sur les quais. Voyant son désarroi total, elle s'installa à une station d'ordinateur sans que la jeune femme ne s'en rende compte puis pris une oreillette qu'elle intégra dans son oreille.

Elle commença rapidement à faire des recherches sur les quais s'aidant de toutes les caméras qu'elle pouvait trouver, même celle qui était installée sur certains bateaux de pêche qu'elle avait réussi à pirater. En quelques minutes elle pût de cette façon reconstituer le chemin qu'avait pris la suspecte depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture sur le parking du port jusqu'à l'endroit où était accosté le cargo. Maintenant elle avait une vue grâce à un satellite qu'elle avait piraté aussi, sur tout le groupe de China White près d'un cargo dans le fond du port et qui chargeait plusieurs containers à bord, elle appuya sur l'oreillette et parla très clairement.

"Oliver me reçois-tu ?" demanda-t-elle

Lyla tourna la tête en entendant la jeune femme parler et s'approcha d'elle.

"Que crois-tu faire Felicity, tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation d'utiliser les ordinateurs comment as-tu pût rentrer dans la base de données de l'Argus."

"Oh j'ai juste piraté le compte de John et j'ai trouvé son mot de passe" dit-elle haussant les épaules "je l'ai utilisé pour me connecter...Vous devriez vraiment changer vos pare-feu Madame Mickaels s'est vraiment trop simple à pirater" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Et d'avoir cassé une procédure de sécurité t'a aider à quelque chose" demanda la directrice pas très heureuse que son système ne puisse pas être infaillible comme elle le croyait.

"En fait j'ai trouvé le cargo et la femme que vous cherchez...asiatique cheveux blanc, entourée d'une équipe...j'ai raison" dit-elle contente d'elle.

"Oui c'est ça" dit Lyla l'air stupéfait "Met toi en relation avec Oliver ou John pour leur indiquer l'endroit"

"J'ai appelé Oliver mais il ne répond pas" dit-elle mordant sa lèvre "Vous ne pensez pas que cette femme ai pût les attraper ?" dit-elle devenant anxieuse maintenant.

Lyla n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Felicity entendit un crépitement dans son oreille.

"Nous sommes là, je t'écoute Felicity, tu es vraiment remarquable"

"Merci de le remarquer" dit-elle souriante et sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine au compliment que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait fait "Vous aller vous rendre au fond du port sur le quai vingt-cinq, faîtes attention elle a pas mal d'hommes avec elle"

"Cinq sur cinq" dit John "On va les prendre par surprise, on aura l'avantage"

L'équipe d'Argus que dirigeait John Diggle s'était mis en position très rapidement, puis les tirs et les batailles de corps à corps commencèrent entre les agents et les hommes de China White. Après plusieurs minutes, l'Argus rempota la victoire et ils purent délivrer les femmes qui se trouvaient dans le container qui allait être chargé sur le cargo. Quand ils rentrèrent tous à l'agence avec les protagonistes menottés et qu'ils les installèrent dans les cellules, Oliver se dirigea rapidement dans le centre des opérations et pris Felicity dans ses bras au moment où il l'aperçut au côté de Lyla.

"Tu as été tellement exceptionnelle, je suis si fière de toi" dit-il en la fixant intensément

"Tu as raison Oliver elle a fait un excellent travail" dit Lyla "Mais tu vas devoir peut-être lui apprendre les règles de l'agence" dit-elle en regardant la jeune femme.

"Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible" dit Felicity pour se défendre "Puis si je n'étais pas rentrer dans votre système pour retrouver le cargo, ces femmes seraient en route pour être vendu au plus offrant en Asie...Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela" dit elle se détachant des bras d'Oliver se dirigeant vers la sortie "Je ne suis pas là pour regarder Mme Mickaels, vous m'avez embauché pour aider, si vous n'aimez pas ma façon de faire je quitte l'agence" dit-elle en sortant.

Lyla ne répondit rien et ne fit plus aucune remarque à Felicity sur son travail ou sur la façon dont elle arrivait à leur trouver tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour bien réussir une mission. Avant que la jeune femme rentre à l'agence il fallait au moins trois informaticien pour aider durant une mission, après son arrivée elle était seul à gérer chaque mission et Lyla n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son travail .

Oliver fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups sur la porte de son bureau, il durcit ses traits du visage de nouveau, il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, les souvenirs étaient des faiblesses, il devenait distrait quand il pensait à sa femme morte. Il s'interdisait de l'être la dernière fois, il l'avait payé assez cher.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOG**

Colin et Meghan restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'étant assis sur le canapé, Lyla se leva, pris sa chaise et la positionna devant eux pour pouvoir continuer la conversation. Elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise de voir son amie dans les bras d'un autre homme qu'Oliver mais pour l'instant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle regarda le couple parlé de leur petite fille, se souriant l'un à l'autre, elle savait que cela serait très dur pour Oliver à leur retour, mais que pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien y faire ce qu'elle devait surtout comprendre c'est pourquoi la jeune femme devant elle était devenue amnésique.

"Quand vous vous êtes réveillé à l'hôpital vous aviez aucun souvenir c'est bien cela ?" demanda Lyla

"Oui c'est bien cela tout ce que j'ai sût sur mon séjour là-bas se sont les infirmières qui me l'ont expliqué"

"Comme quoi exactement ?" demanda Diggle qui s'était levé.

"Que j'avais eu un accident de voiture et que j'ai passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Ils m'ont listé mes blessures aussi, les cicatrices récentes et anciennes, je ne me rappelais d'aucune d'entre elles" dit-elle doucement

"Les médecins n'ont-ils pas pensé que votre accident vous avez rendu amnésique ?" dit Lyla

"Non ils avaient même du mal à comprendre mon coma"

Lyla se demanda si en fait le groupe Hive ne l'avait pas en fait enlevé en faisant croire à sa mort pour l'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé et s'il n'avait pas utilisé des drogues pour y arriver. Elle savait qu'un trop fort dosage pouvait altérer la fonction du cerveau, elle devait attendre d'avoir plus de renseignements avant.

"Quel a été le diagnostic des médecins alors s'ils n'ont pas pensé que l'accident était la cause du coma ou de l'amnésie ?"

Elle pût apercevoir Colin regarder intensément demandant silencieusement la jeune femme d'expliquer ce qu'avaient dit les médecins. Elle vit la jeune femme soupirer, le jeune homme resserra ses doigts sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. Il se tourna vers elle et comprit qu'il allait devoir expliquer ce qu'il savait.

"J'ai pût parler avec les médecins de l'hôpital peu de temps après avoir connu Meghan, entre confrères ils ont bien voulu me faire parvenir son dossier médicale" dit-il s'arrêtant regardant de nouveau sa petite amie.

"Pourrons nous avoir le dossier ?" demanda John "Nous voudrions voir exactement ce qu'avait Meghan" dit-il ayant du mal à appeler la jeune femme de cette façon.

"Oui je vous le donnerai" dit Colin avec un sourire "Les blessures de Meghan étaient assez vastes et se trouvaient sur tout son corps. En premier les médecins ont remarqué des blessures par balle sur sa poitrine, ses épaules et ses cuisses qui remontaient à deux mois environ, mais ils n'ont jamais pût dire le genre d'arme qui avait été utilisé sur elle car pour eux il n'y avait pas vraiment de cicatrices juste comme-ci les balles l'avaient touchées sans rentrer dans sa peau complètement"

Lyla et John se regardèrent en même temps comprenant exactement ce que leur disait le médecin, leur amie n'a jamais vraiment été touché, tout n'avait été que esbroufe pour pouvoir l'enlever et la garder, surement que Darkh voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui par la suite. Lyla fit un signe à Colin pour qu'il continue.

"Les médecins pensaient qu'elle avait aussi un traumatisme crânien qu'ils ont supposé au départ l'avait fait tomber dans le coma mais en pratiquant un IRM, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait rien au cerveau, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans le coma"

"Avez-vous passé des tests pour essayer de réveiller votre mémoire?" demanda Lyla à la jeune femme.

"Oui quelques-uns comme me montrer des photos de genre de maison, ou des mots qui pourraient déclenchés quelque chose, ou des odeurs, mais rien ne s'est produit" répondit Meghan.

"Quelle a été leur conclusion alors pour votre amnésie ?"

"Mes collègues ont pensé, à cause des blessures et du traumatisme, que Meghan s'était retrouvée dans une relation avec un homme violent qui devait la battre, voir même plus au vu de ses cicatrices" dit Colin serrant la main de la jeune femme qui avait commencé à trembler.

"Les médecins ont pensé que ma perte de mémoire était psychologique, ils m'ont dit que je ne voulais pas faire face à ce que cet homme m'avait fait subir"

"Je travaille pour le gouvernement et il y a déjà eu des cas comme le vôtre Meghan, ce n'est pas psychologique, j'opterais pour une drogue qui vous a été administrée en trop forte dose"

"Pourquoi j'aurais reçu des drogues ?" demanda-t-elle regardant Lyla

La directrice de l'Argus regarda son mari, ils allaient devoir commencer à raconter à la jeune femme la vérité et lui donner sa véritable identité, et commencer la partie difficile de l'interrogatoire.

"Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais qu'une faible femme, j'ai jeté mon compagnon à terre alors que nous allions faire l'amour"

"MEGHAN" cria Colin "Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir cela" dit-il en la fixant.

"J'en ai marre de vos questions je veux des réponses tout de suite sinon je sors de cette pièce d'accord" dit-elle se levant se détachant des bras de son compagnon. "Vous n'aurez plus aucune information de ma part"

"Calmez-vous Meghan" dit Lyla "Revenez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît"

"Je pense avoir été assez coopérative en répondant à vos questions Madame Mickaels. Ces derniers jours j'ai été prise pour cible, ma maison que j'aimais a brûlé, mon compagnon et ma fille ont été mis en danger aussi. Maintenant c'est à vous de parler, si vous connaissez mon passé allez y cracher le morceau, je pense qu'après cinq ans d'attente j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe exactement"

Lyla et John regardèrent la jeune femme qui marchait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce comme un lion en cage, elle ne savait peut-être plus qu'elle était Felicity Smoak mais elle avait encore l'attitude même avec sa perte de mémoire. John fit signe à la jeune femme de bien vouloir aller s'assoir à côté de son compagnon, ils allaient enfin tout lui raconter.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Slade était sorti un instant dans les rues de la ville Amherstburg ne supportant plus d'être enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il savait que Lyla et John était parti au poste de police pour annoncer à cette Meghan qu'elle était en fait un agent du gouvernement qui avait eu un accident il y a cinq ans. Il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer à son ami Oliver qu'il avait surement retrouvé sa femme mais qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Il devait le faire maintenant pour que le jeune homme se fasse à l'idée de tous les changements auxquels il devrait faire face et de la dure réalité de la situation. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie il l'entendit répondre.

"Oliver Queen Bonjour"

"Salut gamin" dit-il d'une voix grave.

"Slade ! Si tu m'appelle c'est que tu as quelque chose...c'est bon ou mauvais"

"Cela dépend...Mais je dirais les deux"

"Que veux-tu dire Slade...L'affaire n'a rien à voir avec la mort de ma femme" demanda Oliver son poing serré sur le bureau.

"Je pense que c'est HIVE qui était près de cette maison et qui l'a fait exploser."

"Pourquoi ils auraient fait cela, il y avait quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur ?"

"On pourrait dire cela" répondit Slade soufflant ne sachant pas comment lui dire la vérité.

"Crache le morceau Slade...Tes mystères m'énervent vraiment" dit-il sa mâchoire se crispant de colère.

"Je pense que HIVE voulait la personne qui était à l'intérieur de la maison, mais je ne sais pas s'il l'a voulait vivante ou morte."

"C'était une femme qui habitait là-bas ? Je croyais que c'était un médecin"

"La maison lui appartient à lui mais elle était louée à une femme qui est amnésique"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que ferais Darkh avec une femme amnésique" répondit le jeune homme frustré.

"C'est parce que c'est ta femme gamin !" dit Slade d'un seul coup.

"QUOI ?" hurla Oliver "Mais ce n'est pas possible...je l'ai enterré...Je l'ai vu mourir...Tu me dis que tu as trouvé Felicity...Ma Felicity" dit-il le souffle coupé.

"Oui gamin c'est exactement ce que je dis, elle est amnésique n'a aucun souvenir, elle est brune mais les empreintes ne trompent pas c'est bien elle"

"J'arrive le plus rapidement possible" dit Oliver "Je dois la voir"

"NON!" cria Slade "Tu restes à Starling, Diggle et Lyla lui parlent en ce moment même et après ils vont surement revenir avec elle...Je ne pense même pas qu'ils te laisseront la voir."

"POURQUOI ! ELLE EST MA FEMME" hurla le jeune homme se levant de rage poussant sa chaise contre le mur dans le processus.

"Elle est amnésique gamin elle ne te reconnaîtra pas, tu pourrais la perturber en venant vers elle et en la prenant dans tes bras"

"Cela fait cinq ans que je vis sans elle, que je crois qu'elle est morte" dit Oliver prenant une grande respiration " Et tu me dis qu'elle est vivante mais que je ne peux pas la voir."

"Je sais que c'est cruel Oliver mais tu dois aussi te mettre à sa place, tu dois attendre que dans votre agence il comprenne pourquoi elle est amnésique"

"D'accord ! D'accord tu as raison Slade" dit Oliver passant sa main sur son visage "Je ne peux pas croire que ma Felicity, que mon amour est vivante"

Slade savait qu'il devait aussi prévenir son ami des changements qu'il y avait eu dans la vie de sa femme en cinq ans, il ne savait pas comment réagirait Oliver à cette annonce.

"Il y a autre chose gamin" dit-il avec une voix grave pour montrer que c'était grave.

"Autre chose que ma femme qui est en fait vivante depuis cinq ans ?" dit Oliver ironiquement.

"Quand Lyla et John vont la ramener elle ne sera pas seul"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" dit Oliver alors qu'il commençait à avoir peur.

"Le médecin à qui appartient la maison est en fait son compagnon, je suis sincèrement désolée"

"Tu veux dire qu'elle est mariée à ce médecin" dit Oliver une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

"Ils sont engagés, mais pas encore mariés, et ils ont un enfant ensemble"

"Elle a eu un enfant avec cet homme" dit Oliver sa voix se serrant. Entendre qu'elle avait refait sa vie sans lui réveillait une émotion trop forte.

"Je sais qu'elle était enceinte quand elle était supposée être morte gamin, et on pourrait penser que c'est votre enfant mais..."

"Elle a reçu plusieurs balles dans le corps, je ne pense pas que le bébé aurait pût survivre" dit le jeune homme essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas craquer au téléphone. "C'est l'enfant qu'elle a eu avec ce médecin, elle a une famille maintenant"

"Tu dois tenir le coup Oliver, tout n'est pas complètement perdu, vos psychologue à l'agence vont trouver une solution pour que sa mémoire revienne"

"Je ne...Je vais raccrocher Slade...Merci de m'avoir prévenu" dit-il en raccrochant sans laisser son ami lui dire au revoir.

Il avait été si heureux quand Slade lui avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme, elle était amnésique mais elle était vivante en fin de compte, il aurait pût la prendre dans ses bras, l'aider à se souvenir. Mais sa joie était retombée brutalement quand il avait appris qu'elle était fiancée et avait un enfant avec le médecin, elle avait construit une famille durant ces cinq ans, même si elle se souvenait avec l'aide de leur spécialiste qui pouvait dire qu'elle resterait avec lui, elle voudrait surement repartir avec son fiancé et leur enfant loin du tumulte de l'agence.

Quand il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il pensa à Tommy qui serait heureux qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui, qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était mariée avec lui, qu'ils avaient presque eut un enfant ensemble, qu'ils avaient une vie fantastique. Son ex meilleur ami avait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, sa sœur était vivante mais loin de lui.

Il avança son fauteuil et s'installa à l'intérieur se sentant complètement vidé de l'intérieur, il se frotta la barbe et le visage essuyant dans le geste les larmes qui avaient coulés. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il pleurait. Ces larmes représentaient la joie et la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Sa femme était vivante, il allait bientôt la retrouver pour la perdre de nouveau ensuite, et il n'avait aucune idée comment il pourrait vivre en sachant qu'elle était quelque part dans le monde mais qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Auriez-vous réagi de la même façon que Lyla et Diggle en voyant votre ami si câline avec un autre homme ? D'après-vous comment cela va se passer quand Oliver va la voir de nouveau pour la première fois ?**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonne fête de fin d'année, passé un très bon réveillon avec vos proches et on se retrouve l'année prochaine pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nous voici avec la suite, Meghan va apprendre une partie de l'histoire, Il n'y a pas d'Oliver dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas encore qu'il l'a voit de nouveau.**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre, je continue à poster une fois par semaine pour l'instant je sais que c'est long pour certaines et je m'en excuse d'avance mais peut-être que dans les semaines à venir je vous posterais plus souvent, ne me lâchez pas avant d'accord.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 ma super Beta qui est une super personne et qui m'aide énormément.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

John regardait la jeune femme qui était assise sur le canapé avec cet homme, elle était tellement identique et différente en même temps de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu quand Oliver lui avait présenté il y a sept ans. Il regarda vers la fenêtre et se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Felicity Smoak.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Oliver au Big Belly Burger, cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que le jeune homme travaillait avec lui pour l'Argus sous la direction d'Amanda Waller. Au départ il n'avait pas été très content d'avoir dût quitter sa femme avec qui il faisait équipe mais avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme.

Il s'était rendu compte très rapidement qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais fait l'armée comme lui mais il avait surement appris beaucoup de choses sur son île déserte, sa façon de se battre ou même de tirer, était très proche d'un soldat. Oliver n'avait jamais fait aucune vague et avait écoutait la plupart du temps tous les ordres qu'il lui donnait, ce qui avait fait que leur équipe avait rapidement très bien fonctionné.

Depuis quelques semaines il avait vu un changement chez son partenaire, il lui arrivait de surprendre son jeune ami en pleins dans ses pensées, et au vu des joues rouge l'ancien soldat avait compris rapidement que les pensées de son ami était réservé à un publique de plus de dix-huit ans. Il s'était demandé qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, il savait que son ex petit copine était avec son meilleur ami, il lui avait dit au début de leur partenariat.

Il avait pensé que cela pouvait être la jeune femme qui l'aidait avec certaines missions, sachant qu'Oliver n'était pas expert informatique, il s'était bien douté que ce n'était pas lui qui trouvait ces indices difficiles à trouver pour les aider à avancer pour attraper ceux qu'ils voulaient mettre en prison à l'Argus.

Il avait vu Oliver arriver dans le restaurant, il lui avait fait signe pour qu'il vienne s'assoir avec lui car il avait déjà pris leur commandes. Ils avaient commencé à parler de la dernière mission qu'ils avaient accomplis hier quand une jeune serveuse était venue poser leurs plateaux devant eux, elle ne s'était pas empêcher de bien se pencher vers son jeune ami pour pouvoir lui monter ses avantages, mais Oliver n'avait même pas fait attention à elle et avait continué à lui parler comme-ci la serveuse n'était même pas présente.

Ils étaient en train de manger quand la porte du restaurant s'était ouverte et une jeune femme était entrée et se dirigeait vers le comptoir, quand la jeune femme se mit à rire de quelque chose que le serveur lui avait dit, John avait pût apercevoir Oliver se figer, poser son hamburger, s'essuyer les mains et se retourner vers le comptoir.

Il avait immédiatement comprit au regard de son ami sur la jeune femme qu'elle était celle qui était dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, avait serré les poings quand le serveur s'était approché un peu trop près d'elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille, John avait même cru que son ami allait se lever pour donner un coup au jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

La jeune femme avait payé sa facture et au moment de se retourner elle avait aperçu Oliver, elle s'était approchée de lui et John pût voir les joues de son ami rougir de nouveau. Il avait détaillé la jeune femme, elle était blonde avec une queue de cheval, des lunettes encadrait de très beaux yeux bleu, une robe bordeaux avec une petite échancrure au niveau de la poitrine mais rien de provocateur. Elle s'était approchée de leur table en souriant.

"Bonjour Oliver je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le Big Belly Burger" dit-elle

"Je viens souvent manger ici avec mon ami. Felicity je te présente John Diggle mon partenaire. John je te présente Felicity Smoak Merlyn la sœur de Tommy Merlyn"

"Et aussi celle qui lui donne tous les bons tuyaux pour vos missions" chuchota-t-elle

Diggle avait souri à la façon dont elle avait dit les choses, il avait pût se rendre compte que les deux personnes devant lui ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ils étaient amoureux il en était persuadé mais pas sûr qu'ils soient encore ensemble.

"Je ne peux pas rester Oliver je suis désolée mais je déjeune avec un ami qui m'attend dans la voiture, on se voit plus tard d'accord" avait-elle dit commençant déjà à partir "Au revoir Monsieur Diggle au plaisir de vous revoir"

"Au revoir Felicity et vous pouvez m'appeler John"

"D'accord" en faisant un signe de la main et quittant le restaurant.

"Elle est très gentille" avait dit John regardant son ami chercher la voiture de la jeune femme pour apercevoir surement l'ami avec qui elle avait rendez-vous, il avait l'air très jaloux.

"Elle est géniale" dit Oliver sans regarder son ami "Elle est belle et intelligente et tellement plus" en souriant

"Tu as l'air bien mordu mon pote"

"Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous" avait répondu Oliver se tournant vers son partenaire "Elle est trop bien pour moi, je risquerais de la détruire si elle reste près de moi"

"Alors tu préfères qu'elle soit avec un autre tout en étant fou de jalousie c'est ce que tu dis" John avait secoué la tête "Tu es un tel idiot Oliver, je viens de te voir quoi...cinq minutes avec elle, même pas, et j'ai pût déjà remarquer que tu es amoureux d'elle, et je pense qu'elle aussi donc ..."  
Diggle n'avait pu finir sa phrase quand il avait vu la jeune femme rentrer de nouveau dans le restaurant et s'approcher d'eux, Oliver avait eu un grand sourire en la voyant arriver.

"Que fais-tu là je croyais que tu... ?" avait demandé le jeune homme.

"Mon ami a reçu un appel de sa femme donc il a dût partir rapidement. Je me suis dit que je pourrais déjeuner avec vous et je ferais connaissance de ton ami, cela ne te dérange pas Oliver" pas très sûr d'elle tout un coup.

"Sans problème Felicity, vient t'assoir à côté de moi" alors qu'Oliver lui avait déjà fait de la place heureux que l'homme avec qui elle devait déjeuner ait dût partir.

Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire et avait pris place à ses côtés, puis avait déballé son menu et avait commencé à manger. Ils étaient restés tous les trois durant au moins deux heures à parler de l'Argus et rire de la jeunesse d'Oliver et des bêtises qu'ils faisaient avec Tommy.

John avait aimé instantanément la jeune femme, elle était fraîche, bienveillante, il avait ri de ses lapsus qui faisaient rougir souvent Oliver quand cela était dirigé vers lui. L'ancien soldat était persuadé que ces deux personnes se marieraient un jour, et il eut raison un an après Oliver épousa Felicity à Las Vegas.

John tourna de nouveau la tête pour écouter sa femme commencer le récit sur ce qui était arrivé à Felicity Smoak il y a cinq ans.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOAGOGAOGAAOG**

Tommy était rempli de rage contre Oliver d'avoir osé rentrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, d'être venu lui parler de Laurel son ex copine en supposant qu'il pouvait encore ressentir des sentiments à son égard. Comme si cela pouvait être possible après la trahison de la jeune femme il y a six ans, deux mois avant la mort de Felicity.

Il se rappelait encore très bien de ce jour où leur relation s'était terminée, où il lui avait demandé de partir, de retourner auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Tommy venait d'apprendre par hasard que sa petite sœur s'était mariée en secret à Las Vegas avec Oliver, il était fou de colère. Il voulait aller frapper son ami pour lui dire qu'il avait bien voulu qu'ils aient une relation mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'épouser sans son consentement.

Quand Laurel était rentrée du travail et l'avait vu si en colère elle se doutait bien que cela avait encore à voir avec son incapacité à supporter et accepter la relation de sa sœur avec leur ami d'enfance.

"Qu'est ce qui te met en colère cette fois ?" demanda-t-elle "Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver t'a encore fait qui ne te plaît pas ?"

"Il est parti à Las Vegas et à épousé Felicity, sans rien nous dire, comme-ci elle n'était pas digne d'avoir un beau mariage avec sa famille" dit-il lançant le verre de scotch qu'il tenait dans la main.

Laurel s'était figée, elle savait déjà que sa meilleur amie avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle se doutait aussi qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement car il y a une semaine quand Felicity était venue passer l'après-midi avec elle, la jeune femme avait eu des hauts le cœur en sentant le café que Laurel préparait, alors que c'était son breuvage préféré et qu'elle en buvait à outrance.

"Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tommy en colère "Tu n'as pas l'air surprise"

"Comment l'a tu appris ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

"Ce matin j'ai reçu un courrier venant de Las Vegas au nom de Felicity Queen, comme j'ai trouvé cela bizarre je l'ai ouvert et c'était une lettre de remerciement de la chapelle où ils se sont mariés avec leur photo de mariage"

"Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te mêler de leur vie Tommy" avait dit Laurel en soufflant "Je pense qu'ils ont encore le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie, ils s'aiment et attendent un enfant ils ont le droit de se marier" en retirant son manteau elle avait sursauté au cri de son petit ami.

"QUOI" avait hurlé le jeune homme "MA SOEUR EST ENCEINTE DE LUI...C'EST JUSTE POUR CELA QU'IL L'A EPOUSE"

"Bien sûr que non, Oliver aime Felicity plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer, il l'a épousé car il veut faire sa vie avec elle, pas comme d'autres que je connais"

"Tu étais au courant de tout et tu ne m'a rien dit Laurel, tu ne m'as pas prévenu" la regardant méchamment.

"Ta sœur est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a appelée de là-bas avant d'aller à l'église, elle voulait être sûre de faire la bonne chose"

"Et toi tu l'as laissé faire" avait-il dit les dents serrés "Tu es tellement idiote Laurel, tu sais que depuis des mois je veux les séparer et toi tu fais tout pour les rassembler pour toujours alors que ma sœur doute. Tu me déçois tellement"

"JE TE DECOIT...MOI..." avait-elle hurlé à son tour "Tu ne réalises même pas Tommy que tu ne penses qu'à séparer deux personnes follement amoureuses...alors que ton couple se détruit petit à petit sans que tu le réalises. Felicity ne doutait pas d'épouser Oliver, elle se demandait simplement si de le faire loin de sa famille était bien"

"Tu aurais dût lui dire de ne pas l'épouser, de revenir sur Starling, de m'en parler d'abord, mais tu n'as rien fait et tu l'as laissé épouser cet homme qui va la détruire"

"Tommy arrête d'en vouloir à Oliver, il a changé même après les épreuves difficile qu'il a subit sur cette île pendant cinq ans, il est devenu bien meilleur, il va être fidèle à ta sœur car il l'aime. C'est plus que tu peux dire sur toi"

" J'ai toujours sût que tu es avec moi seulement parce qu'il avait disparu en mer, si j'avais réussi à les séparer tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion de le reconquérir" avait-il dit sarcastiquement.

"C'est toi que j'aime Tommy vas-tu le comprendre un jour, ton insécurité envers mes sentiments depuis le retour d'Oliver est complètement infondée"

"Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, mais c'est de lui que tu es amoureuse depuis toujours, je ne suis que le remplaçant du grand Oliver Queen, ça a été comme ça depuis notre enfance, j'avais le droit d'avoir une fille seulement si elle avait pût avoir monsieur parfait avant"

"Je suis avec toi car je pensais que l'on pouvait construire quelques chose ensemble, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans Tommy et tu es entrain de tout détruire à cause de ta haine envers Oliver car il a osé tomber amoureux de ta sœur qui peut faire ses propres choix dans sa vie, mais tu la considères toujours comme une petite fille."

"IL VA LA DETRUIRE COMME IL A FAIT AVEC TOI AVANT SA DISPARITION" avait-il hurlé "Je vais parler à mon père pour que le mariage soit annulé"

"Et le bébé tu feras quoi, ils vont devenir une famille TOMMY...tu dois l'accepter" en pleurant "Occupes toi de notre bonheur, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre"

"Tu m'as perdu le jour où tu as laissé ma sœur épouser cet homme qui va lui faire du mal" avait-il affirmé le regard rempli de rage "Je vais faire un tour, je ne veux plus que tu sois là quand je reviens, entre nous c'est fini Laurel, je ne peux pas être avec une femme qui ne me soutienne pas et préfère soutenir un homme que je ne reconnais plus depuis deux ans" en quittant la pièce toujours rempli de rage.

Il était sorti de l'appartement ce jour-là en claquant la porte énervé contre Laurel pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait de sa sœur. Contre Oliver pour avoir tout fait derrière son dos, séduire sa sœur, l'entrainer dans son travail dangereux, l'épouser et la mettre enceinte.

Quand il était rentré plusieurs heures plus tard elle avait quitté leur appartement en prenant ses valises et lui laissant un mot "Je te laisse le temps et l'espace pour comprendre si ta haine contre ton meilleur ami est plus importante que de me perdre définitivement. Je t'aime Laurel", il ne l'avait jamais rappelé sa colère ne s'étant pas estomper, ayant grandi au contraire après la mort de sa sœur.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOAGOAG**

Lyla demanda à Meghan de bien vouloir venir s'assoir, qu'ils allaient lui expliquer exactement pourquoi ils lui avaient posé toutes ces questions et qu'elle devait essayer de rester le plus calme possible. Elle lui expliqua que c'était assez difficile pour eux de devoir revivre cette histoire car les personnes dont elle allait parler, il s'agissait d'amis. Ensuite elle avait regardé Colin lui demandant de bien vouloir rester silencieux, de ne faire aucune remarque sur ce qu'il allait entendre au sujet de Meghan.

Puis elle leur expliqua à tous les deux que ce qui allait être dit dans cette pièce ne devait pas en sortir, que ce qui s'était passé était classé secret défense car ça concernait le gouvernement. Ils acceptèrent en lui faisant un signe de tête, le jeune homme pris la main de Meghan pour lui faire sentir son soutien, qu'il était à ses côtés si elle avait besoin de lui. Lyla regarda directement dans les yeux de la jeune femme pour avoir son attention.

"Tout a commencé quand j'ai demandé à mes deux meilleurs agents de surveiller un groupe que l'on soupçonnait de ventes d'armes, ventes d'être humain, la création d'une drogue qui pourrait faire du preneur un tueur sans qu'il ait de souvenir. Le nom de ce groupe s'appelle Hive et Damien Darkh en est le chef "

Lyla continuait de regarder la jeune femme devant elle pour voir une réaction à ce qu'elle lui expliquait mais ne la vie même pas sourciller, cela l'inquiétait vraiment que son amnésie soit aussi forte. Elle décida de continuer et elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait.

"Durant plusieurs semaines mes deux agents ont suivi les employés de Darkh en arrivant à arrêter plusieurs livraisons. Mais comme cela mettait trop de temps pour arriver à les arrêter l'un de mes agents nous a proposé de rentrer dans le groupe en infiltration en se faisant passer pour une informaticienne qui venait de la part d'une société de maintenance à laquelle il faisait souvent appelle."

La directrice de l'Argus tourna la tête pour faire un signe à son mari de bien vouloir continuer, comme il était leur chef il pourrait plus facilement détailler ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là.

"J'étais celui qui était en contact avec Felicity Smoak et Oliver Queen nos deux agents. Felicity était infiltrée dans le groupe pendant qu'Oliver la surveillait et la protégeait si elle était surprise en pleines recherche et devait partir vite. Mais même avec toute notre attention elle s'est fait surement découvrir, car elle a reçu une mauvaise information et l'a suivi une nuit avec Oliver." dit John reprenant sa respiration.

Il allait passer à la partie délicate, il vit les mains de Meghan serrer celle de son compagnon, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle se rappelait peut-être ou alors savait que le moment devenait difficile à entendre.

"Une nuit ils ont suivi l'information qu'elle avait eu dans HIVE, Cooper Seldon qui était le bras droit de Darkh devait récupérer une grande cargaison d'armes dans le port de Starling City dans un des entrepôts maritimes. Ils sont partis ensemble sans équipes pour empêcher la cargaison, mais sont tombé dans une embuscade et Oliver a été sévèrement blessé pendant la confrontation"

Pour la première fois Meghan parla, sa voix tremblotante par peur de la réponse, rien ne lui revenait de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu depuis le début mais elle sentit la peur l'envahir et sa migraine s'intensifia de plus en plus.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune femme, Felicity Smoak, l'agent en infiltration ?" demanda-t-elle

"Son partenaire, Oliver a essayé de la protéger du mieux qu'il a pût en se plaçant devant elle mais les balles que Cooper et ses hommes utilisaient était un prototype spéciale qui ne sont pas fabriqué en Amérique." répondit Diggle

Il se rappelait très bien que quand il avait reçu l'appel d'Oliver, il avait du mal à parler à cause de la douleur, des pleurs qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix. Quand il était arrivé avec une équipe à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son ami ce qu'il trouva lui fit faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines après cette nuit-là. Oliver était allongé sur la route avec trois impacts de balles sur le corps, il saignait abondamment et était très faible à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, au loin il pouvait voir la voiture qui brûlait et il pouvait apercevoir même de l'endroit où il se trouvait, qu'un corps y était présent.

A l'hôpital quand Oliver s'était réveillé après sa chirurgie, il voulait retrouver sa femme, il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était morte, que tout ce qui était arrivé à lui et sa femme était un simulacre planifié par Darkh. Malheureusement il avait dût le prévenir que les pompiers avaient éteint le feu, l'équipe d'expert médicale de l'agence avait récupéré le corps carbonisé et l'avait emmené à l'agence pour des tests dentaire.

Ils avaient reçu un peu plus tard les résultats et c'était avec certitude qu'ils avaient pu lire sur l'ordinateur avec Lyla que le corps dans la voiture était bien celui de Felicity Smoak. Oliver avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, il avait été à l'enterrement mais n'y croyais toujours pas, pour lui il n'avait pas perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Quand John regarda la jeune femme devant lui il comprit qu'en fait son ami avait eu raison dès le début, mais avec les preuves de l'agence et eux-mêmes n'avaient pas voulu y croire. Depuis cinq ans ils pleuraient tous une femme qu'ils aimaient qui leur avait été enlevé trop tôt et qui en réalité n'avait jamais été morte et avoir fait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autres sans savoir qu'elle avait une famille qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la retrouver. Il regarda Meghan et se prépara à expliquer à la jeune femme les blessures causer à ses agents.

"Oliver a reçu la première balle dans la jambe, mais les autres qu'il a reçu lui ont touché le torse, quand il tomba il se rendit compte que Felicity était déjà à terre, il a pensé alors que les balles lui avaient traversé le corps pour l'atteindre aussi. Il a perdu connaissance et quand il s'est réveillé leur voiture brûlait avec le corps de sa partenaire à l'intérieur. Il m'a appelé juste après…"

Meghan hoqueta très fort et lâcha la main de Colin pour placer ses deux mains sur son visage, sa tête palpitait de plus en plus, son corps se mit à trembler de partout.

"Tout ce que vous dîtes perturbe ma fiancée, si vous pouviez nous dire exactement ce qui concerne Meghan dans votre histoire, elle a été témoin, elle appartenait à ce groupe ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"D'abord je voudrais dire que mes deux agents étaient les meilleurs ensemble" dit Lyla "Nous avons tous souffert quand Felicity est morte, mais Oliver a été le plus touché car elle était sa..." elle s'arrêta un instant de parler.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire qu'Oliver était marié avec Felicity, quand elle regarda la jeune femme elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire cela car ça la perturberait encore plus.

"Elle était sa collègue et leur relation de travail l'aidait à traverser ce qu'il avait subi plusieurs années avant, il n'a jamais été le même après qu'elle ait disparue"

"D'accord" dit Colin "Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où se situe Meghan dans toute cette histoire ?"

"Felicity n'avait pas utilisé sa véritable identité pour faire l'infiltration, nous avions créé un dossier avec plusieurs faux papiers d'employeur, acte de naissance, carte d'identité qu'elle devait avoir sur elle quand elle est morte. Pendant l'infiltration notre agent s'appelait en fait Meghan Kutler" dit Lyla tout doucement.

Pas un bruit ne fut entendu dans la pièce, Colin avait les grands yeux ouverts réalisant que sa compagne était en fait l'agent supposé être morte, Lyla et John se regardaient essayant de comprendre si cette annonce ferait quelque chose à la jeune femme.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois en même temps au bruit d'un corps qui tombait au sol, Meghan venait de perdre connaissance et était tombée sur le parquet de la pièce.

Colin se leva d'un bond et s'accroupit à ses côtés, John couru à la porte pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et quelque chose de sucrée, Lyla observa le médecin la prendre délicatement pour la poser sur le canapé.

Elle espérait que quand Meghan se réveillerait elle se rappellerait de tout, elle essayait vraiment de rester optimiste, mais l'amnésie de Felicity Smoak avait l'air beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'ils croyaient au départ. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle retrouverait la mémoire ou pas.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction de Tommy envers Laurel dans le passé ? Pensez-vous que Felicity va se souvenir quand elle va se réveiller ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous voici cette semaine avec le chapitre neuf, où une chose importante se passe à un moment, j'espère que vous ressentirez les émotions comme j'ai voulu le faire en écrivant cette partie.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Valérie, Olicity-love, Evy 47, Clementine 20, Ophélie aurore scott, et tout les guest qui me lisent.**

 **Et un grand merci pour ma beta Shinobu24 pour son dévouement dans les corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

La toute première chose que Meghan entendit quand elle reprit conscience ce fut les chuchotements autour d'elle. Sa migraine était bien moins forte que tout à l'heure et sa crise de panique s'était estompée. Elle avait vraiment tout fait pour ne pas paniquer quand elle écoutait l'histoire que leur racontaient les agents devant elle, cette histoire sortie d'un roman d'aventure où une femme était en fait une espionne. Comment pouvait-elle avoir travaillé dans une agence gouvernementale, si c'était bien elle... ? Mais bien sûr que c'était elle, pensa-t-elle le nom qu'il lui avait dit était le sien, Meghan Kutler.

Elle se rappela que la première fois qu'une infirmière l'avait appelé de cette façon à l'hôpital elle avait senti que ce nom ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, comme si c'était un nom d'emprunt. Elle avait mis cela de côté toutes ces années, habituée avec le temps à être appelée Meghan mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que son sentiment à cette époque-là était vrai. Donc son véritable nom était Felicity Smoak, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être appelé comme cela un jour, elle n'avait même pas un seul souvenir de la nuit dont ils lui avaient parlé, mais cela avait l'air d'avoir été horrible.

Elle se concentra sur les voix au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit parler Colin disant que tout irait bien, au début elle pensa qu'il parlait aux deux agents pour les rassurer, il était médecin tout de même, puis elle entendit les pleurs de son Olivia, de sa fille chérie et elle comprit qu'il essayait de calmer la petite qui devait paniquer de voir sa mère allonger sur le canapé sans bouger, elle avait vraiment subi trop de chose depuis quelques jours.

Meghan entendait Olivia pleurer et réclamer sa mère lui demandant de se réveiller, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre doucement gémissant quand la lumière lui brula les yeux. Elle sentit Colin lui prendre la main pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le canapé, lui chuchotant de prendre son temps et d'y aller doucement. Sa tête palpitait toujours, moins qu'il y a un instant, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était évanouie, elle devrait penser à le demander à Colin.

"Est ce que j'ai perdu connaissance ?" demanda-t-elle regardant la jeune femme qui s'appelait Lyla.

"Oui durant au moins dix minutes, tu nous as fait peur" répondit l'homme musclé qui s'appelait John si elle se souvenait bien.

"Je dirais que la migraine était assez douloureuse cette fois-ci, puis la crise de panique n'a pas arrangé, mais bon c'est la première fois que je faisais une telle crise donc je dirais que c'est peut-être normale, je ne suis pas médecin, il faut voir cela avec Colin c'est lui l'expert" dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration "Désolée je ne babille pas autant d'habitude"

"Tu babilles quand tu es nerveuse, ou tu fais des insinuations" dit Diggle en souriant.

"La femme que vous connaissiez babille mais pas moi" répondit Meghan un peu sur la défensive.

"Ce que je t'ai dit t'aide à te souvenir ? " demanda Lyla doucement.

"Non désolée mais rien de ce que vous m'avez dit me semble familier, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la femme que vous recherchez" dit-elle

Meghan regarda sa fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de Colin, elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle regardait sa mère avec des yeux remplis de peur comme si elle pouvait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre devant elle.

"Ma chérie, viens dans mes bras" dit-elle accordant ses gestes à ses mots.

Olivia sortit rapidement des bras de Colin et se jeta dans les bras ouverts de sa mère, elle se blottit contre sa poitrine enfouissant son visage dans son cou pleurant de nouveau. Meghan la calma et la rassura avec des mots doux qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais, elle leva le regard vers Colin qui s'était approché d'elles caressant le dos de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle avait sa fille dans les bras.

"Je ne vous quitterais jamais" dit-elle fixant son petit ami "Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai dans le monde"

"Tu es tout pour nous aussi" chuchota Colin posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Lyla et John se sentirent de nouveau de trop dans la pièce, et ils pensèrent en même temps à la douleur qu'allait ressentir Oliver quand il verrait de ses yeux la complicité de sa femme soit disant morte mais amnésique avec ce médecin. Lyla fut sortie de ses pensées envers son ami qui se trouvait à Starling par la voix de Meghan.

"Est ce que votre interrogatoire est finie et je peux rentrer chez moi ?" demanda-t-elle

"Non Meghan" dit doucement John "Nous devons encore parler de ce qui va se passer"

"Je sais que je veux connaître mon passé" dit la jeune femme en serrant sa fille contre elle "Mais je pense que vous avez assez perturbé ma famille aujourd'hui, je veux rentrer chez moi pour le moment" dit-elle doucement.

"L'interrogatoire n'est pas fini Meghan" dit Lyla la fixant "Vous pouvez demander à votre fiancé d'emmener votre fille dans une autre pièce si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit présente pendant que nous parlons, mais vous devez rester encore ici avec nous" répondit-elle catégoriquement.

La jeune femme ne voyant aucun échappatoire pour éviter la conversation fit un signe à Colin de bien vouloir prendre la petite dans ses bras à nouveau pour la sortir de la pièce mais Olivia se cramponna au corps de sa mère secouant sa tête de toutes ses forces. Meghan lui caressa ses cheveux blonds et lui expliqua qu'elle devait encore parler au monsieur et à la dame qui était avec eux dans la pièce, que rien ne lui arriverait et qu'ils pourraient ensuite partir ensemble pour la maison.

La petite fille n'était toujours pas d'accord de quitter sa mère donc Colin lui proposa de bien vouloir aller voir le capitaine pour réussir à lui faire manger les fameux beignets qu'ils avaient apportés tout à l'heure et le jus de canneberge que Brandon détestait tant. Après un moment de réflexion Olivia se détacha des bras de sa mère et commença à partir vers la porte, Colin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée la prévenant qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle si elle voulait qu'il revienne dans la pièce, elle l'appelait et il arriverait très vite. Il donna encore un baiser à sa fiancée puis lui fit un sourire, il prit la main de la petite fille et quitta la pièce laissant Meghan avec les deux agents du gouvernement.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur ses paupières pour les masser, elle était tellement fatiguée mais elle voulait aussi des réponses que seul, les deux personnes avec elle dans la pièce pouvaient peut-être lui fournir.

"Maintenant que ma famille est à l'extérieur je vous écoute, que faisons-nous maintenant que vous m'avez dit que dans mon passé je travaillais pour vous ?" dit-elle en regardant Lyla.

"Tu vas préparer tes affaires et nous partons pour Starling City" répondit-elle

"Pourquoi nous pouvons pas le faire ici ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Felicity, tes souvenirs te reviendront surement si tu es à Starling, tu avais tes repères là-bas cela peut t'aider à te rappeler de ta vie"

"S'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas comme cela" dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"C'est comme cela que tu t'appelles" dit Lyla "Je suis désolée mais pour nous qui te connaissions avant, tu es Felicity Smoak"

La jeune femme secoua la tête et passa les mains dans ses cheveux de frustration. John eu encore plus mal au cœur en voyant la femme qu'il connaissait depuis des années si vulnérable, c'était déjà tellement difficile pour lui de la voir avec un autre homme, de voir leur attachement l'un envers l'autre alors qu'il avait toujours été témoin de ses gestes avec Oliver. Comment son ami allait supporter de la voir être touché, embrassé, caressé par un homme qui avait eu la chance d'être auprès d'elle toute ces années alors que lui, la pleurait depuis cinq ans.

Comment allait-il supporter de la voir arrivée avec un enfant qu'elle aurait eu avec un autre homme alors que lui pleurait la perte de leur bébé ? Il se demandait si Oliver pourrait tout supporter, la perte de sa femme l'avait endurci, mais était-il assez fort pour accepter ce qui se passait ? John se demandait s'il devait annoncer ou pas à son ami la présence de la jeune femme à Starling. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix dure de la jeune femme.

"Je ne suis pas Felicity Smoak" dit-elle durement "Pas où cela compte" elle a cogné sa main sur sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur. "Je suis Meghan Kutler, une fiancée et une mère"

"Tu dois peut-être te laisser le temps de t'habituer à ce prénom" dit Diggle doucement.

"Et si je ne veux pas m'habituer à ce prénom...Et si je ne suis même pas la femme que vous supposez que je suis. Et si ce que vous m'avez dit me suffit et que je veux rester ici avec Colin et Olivia"

"Les empreintes ne mentent pas Fel...Meghan" dit Lyla "Et le test ADN que tu passeras à Starling confirmeras ton identité. Tu es Felicity Smoak, notre amie que l'on croyait morte" dit doucement Lyla "Et on aimerait vraiment que tu reconsidères ta venue à Starling où était ta vie avant.

Meghan sentit une migraine qui venait la perturber de nouveau, elle massa ses tempes pour essayer de la calmer ne voulant pas de nouveau perdre connaissance. Elle regarda l'homme devant elle qui posait un regard si doux sur elle pour un homme si fort. Il lui expliqua doucement, ayant surement compris qu'elle avait de nouveau mal à la tête, qu'elle devait les suivre à Starling car elle n'était plus en sécurité dans cette petite ville. Même si elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenirs de son passé, Hive savait qu'elle était encore en vie, sinon ils n'auraient pas essayé de la tuer de nouveau.

Lyla lui expliqua qu'avant de mourir elle avait caché quelque part des informations qu'elle avait trouvé quand elle était en infiltration, et que Hive voulait surement les récupérer, ou du moins ne pas la laisser divulguer l'endroit où elle les avaient cachés.

"Mais je ne me souviens de rien comment pourrait-je leur dire si j'ai caché des informations, où même à vous ?" dit-elle coupant leur conversation.

"Ils vont tout faire pour te faire retrouver la mémoire avec des drogues et si tu ne te souviens de rien ils risquent de te tuer" dit Diggle.

"Si tu viens avec nous Meghan nous allons t'aider à te souvenir mais sans drogues, avec une aide médicale plutôt." continua Lyla "Mais nous devons te mettre en sécurité rapidement avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à toi de nouveau"

"Je ne partirais pas sans ma fille et Colin, ils sont ma famille"

"Ils vont venir avec nous Meghan, ne t'inquiètes pas, vous serez tous les trois sous protections"

"Merci" dit-elle en regardant les deux personnes devant elle "Tout cela est tellement fou, j'ai toujours pensé que personne ne me cherchait, que je fuyais un homme qui m'avait fait du mal, je pensais cela à cause des cicatrices" dit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine "Mais en fait j'étais un agent du gouvernement doué avec les ordinateurs" dit-elle souriant "J'ai toujours cru que je ne savais pas m'en servir, je n'ai jamais osé touché un ordinateur depuis que je vis ici, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi en fait" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Tu étais la meilleur dans le domaine" répondit Diggle lui souriant aussi "Tu pouvais pirater n'importe quel site autorisé ou pas"

"Le piratage est un hobby, que je ne pratique pas" dit-elle soudainement ouvrant les yeux en grand réalisant qu'elle venait de nouveau d'avoir une sensation de déjà-vu.

"Que viens-tu de dire ?" demanda Diggle voyant la jeune femme devant lui commencer à trembler.

"J'ai eu de nouveau une sensation de déjà vu, dans ce cas je dirais déjà dit...Cela m'arrive souvent, je sens, je vois ou j'entends quelque chose et j'ai la sensation de connaître ou bien d'avoir dit la phrase"

"Tu m'a dit cette phrase la première fois que nous avons mangé au BBB avec Oli...avec un ami" dit Diggle la regardant "Ces sensations viennent-elles soudainement ?"

"Surtout quand j'ai une migraine ou quand il y a eu un orage la veille" répondit Meghan

"Il faut qu'elle voit la psychologue de l'agence Lyla, elle pourra évaluer l'amnésie et aider Meghan à retrouver la mémoire" dit John regardant sa femme.

"Tu as raison John, nous devons partir maintenant. Meghan nous allons récupérer votre fille et votre fiancé en premier" dit-elle faisant signe à la jeune femme d'avancer vers la porte avec eux.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, ils entendirent les rires d'Olivia qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise près d'un des bureaux du poste de police avec quelques policiers autour d'elle et Colin.

"Votre fiancé est très doux avec sa fille" dit Diggle pensant à l'enfant que la jeune femme aurait pût avoir avec Oliver.

"Oui Colin aime Olivia comme sa propre fille, il a toujours été comme son père à ses yeux comme je ne me rappelle pas qui est son père" dit-elle tout en regardant sa fille rire d'une blague du capitaine Moore.

Diggle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, serait-il possible qu'en plus de ne pas avoir vraiment perdu l'amour de sa vie son ami pourrait aussi retrouver son enfant ?

"Je pensais qu'il était son père"

"Non quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital j'étais enceinte, et j'ai élevé Olivia toute seule pendant un an avant de rencontrer Colin dans le restaurant où je travaillais"

Diggle réalisa que la petite fille devant lui était la fille d'Oliver, il avait eu des doutes au moment où elle était entrée dans la pièce quand Meghan avait fait son malaise, quand il avait vu ses magnifiques yeux bleu mais maintenant au dire de la jeune femme il réalisait qu'elles avaient toute les deux survécu. Il savait qu'il devrait faire un test de paternité arrivé à l'agence mais il n'avait plus aucun doute, son ami allait retrouver sa famille, si Felicity retrouvait enfin sa mémoire, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Meghan partit récupérer sa fille et parla quelques instant avec Colin lui expliquant la situation, avec un accord de la tête ils dirent adieux à leurs amis policiers et quittèrent le poste avec les deux agents du gouvernement. Pendant une heure elle prépara la valise de sa fille et la sienne avec les vêtements que son fiancé avait achetés il y a quelques jours vu qu'elle avait tout perdu dans l'explosion.

Elle pût aussi faire la connaissance avant de quitter Amherstburg de l'homme qu'elle avait vu avec l'agent qui était venue dans la maison de Colin, elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Slade et l'autre agent qu'elle avait déjà rencontré s'appelait Shado, et que dans son passé elle les connaissait. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils roulèrent pour se diriger vers cette fameuse ville d'où apparemment elle venait, Starling City, quand ils arrivèrent, elle ne reconnut aucun bâtiment qu'elle pouvait contempler, ni le bâtiment de l'agence que Lyla lui présenta comme son lieu de travail d'avant. Quand elle rentra dans les locaux, elle pût apercevoir beaucoup de personnes qui la regardait, ils devaient la connaître d'avant mais aucun visage ne lui était familier malheureusement.

On lui a fait une prise de sang pour son test ADN, on lui indiqua où sa fille dormirait pendant qu'elle verrait la psychologue, Colin lui promis de rester auprès d'Olivia, puis elle fut emmené dans une salle avec une table et deux chaises où une femme se trouvait l'attendant avec le sourire.

"Bonjour Felicity je suis le Dr Walsh" dit le médecin lui tendant la main.

"Mon prénom est Meghan, madame, pas Felicity" dit-elle lui serrant la main tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise à sa disposition.

Le Dr Walsh commença la session en se disant que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que cela à faire revenir Felicity Smoak parmi eux.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOAGOGA**

Après que Slade ait raccroché pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé une femme qui était sa Felicity et que Lyla et Diggle la ramènerait surement à Starling, il ne pût contenir ses larmes de joies mais aussi de tristesse quand il avait appris qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était amnésique, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler qu'un homme loin de chez elle était fou d'amour pour elle mais il souffrait.

Il pleurait aussi car elle avait eu un enfant avec ce médecin, mais qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble, le fruit de leur amour. Il ne savait pas si elle se rappellerait un jour de lui ou bien si après avoir fait tomber Hive elle repartirait vivre sa vie au Canada avec son fiancé et leur fille. Oliver n'avait pas autant pleuré depuis le jour qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital quand on lui avait appris qu'elle était décédée, il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à son départ à nouveau.

Il s'apitoya sur lui-même durant une nuit avant de se forger de nouveau un mur contre la douleur qu'il allait ressentir dans quelques jours quand elle arriverait, ce qui fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait quand il reçut l'appel de Lyla deux jours plus tard.

Oliver n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite pour arriver à l'agence après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone de Lyla lui annonçant qu'ils venaient de rentrer avec Felicity qui pour l'instant était toujours Meghan.

Quand il était arrivé, il avait voulu voir sa femme tout de suite mais la directrice de l'agence l'emmena dans son bureau pour lui parler. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas la rencontrer, qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de contact avec elle pour l'instant, son amnésie était vraiment profonde et elle ne se rappelait de rien ni de personne.

Oliver lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de la voir, c'était important pour lui pour enfin croire, en la voyant, qu'elle était vraiment vivante. Que cela faisait cinq ans qu'il vivait chaque jour en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas morte cette nuit-là et qu'il avait la chance aujourd'hui de la voir une nouvelle fois. Lyla accepta qu'il puisse la voir derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle mais il ne devait avoir aucun contact avec elle.

Quand Lyla lui dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, Oliver la rassura, il était déjà au courant grâce à Slade qui l'avait appelé et lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas toute seule quand ils l'avaient retrouvé dans cette ville au Canada. Il savait qu'elle était fiancée et avait eu une petite fille avec cet homme avec qui elle vivait.

La jeune femme tendit à son agent deux papiers qu'il commença à lire, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il lut le résultat sur la deuxième feuille, concernant le test de paternité.

"Comme on a des pochettes de ton sang si tu es blessé, nous avons pût faire le test facilement. Comme tu peux voir Oliver il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de chance que ce soit ta fille"

"Elle est...Elle est ma fille" dit-il ses yeux humides quand il regarda sa chef.

"Oui, je ne sais pas comment elle a pût s'en sortir mais elle est bien là, la petite Olivia est ta fille"

"Olivia" chuchota-t-il "Tu crois qu'inconsciemment Felicity a appelé notre fille comme moi car au plus profond de son âme elle savait que j'existais ?" dit-il avec espoir.

"Elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi elle lui avait donné ce nom, elle était assez sur la défensive quand on parlait avec elle là-bas, elle ne voulait même pas venir, elle voulait rester au Canada avec sa famille"

"C'est moi sa famille" dit Oliver en grognant, serrant les papiers dans son poing "Pas ce médecin qui vivait avec elle"

"Je préfère te prévenir qu'ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui"

"C'est parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas de moi, de notre histoire d'amour, mais quand elle se rappellera, elle restera avec moi pas avec lui" dit-il quittant le bureau en colère.

Oliver ne croyait pas ce que venait de lui dire Lyla, sa femme était amoureuse de ce médecin, mais lui était sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour, elle n'avait pas pût oublier au fond de son cœur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était beaucoup trop fort entre eux depuis toujours, même quand lui ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce séparée de celle où se trouvait sa femme par le verre sans tain. Sa femme qu'il avait crût morte pendant ces cinq dernières années. Il colla son visage sur la vitre, la contemplant derrière cette barrière de glace qui les séparait. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine comme toutes les fois où il l'avait vu devant lui il y a des années, quand elle lui souriait, quand elle lui lançait ce regard qu'il lui exprimait son envie pour lui.

Chaque nuit pendant cinq ans il avait espéré, rêvé de la retrouver, qu'elle ne soit pas morte, qu'il ne l'ait pas perdu, il avait prié pour que cette nuit ne soit jamais arrivé, mais quand il se réveillait le matin il réalisait qu'il avait encore fait un rêve qu'il avait pris pour la réalité, des rêves créer de toute pièces par son esprit, la création torturée de l'imagination d'un mari inconsolable.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, il ne faisait aucun rêve, il n'était pas dans son lit, il était dans cette pièce regardant à travers cette vitre sa femme, pas un fantôme venu le hanter comme cela arrivait dans ses cauchemars, pas une femme qui lui ressemblait mais n'était pas elle. Non devant lui se trouvait sa femme, son amour de toujours, sa lumière. Il voulait pouvoir rentrer dans cette salle et aller la prendre dans ses bras pour sentir son souffle sur son cou, son odeur de vanille qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux, il voulait avoir l'occasion de pouvoir l'enfermer dans ses bras pour réaliser vraiment qu'il ne faisait pas un autre rêve.

En la voyant dans les locaux de l'agence de nouveau, il pourrait presque oublier qu'elle avait été absente durant cinq ans, il pourrait imaginer qu'elle faisait juste son rapport sur une mission bien menée en duo, qu'il l'attendait tout simplement dans le couloir qu'elle ait fini avant de l'emmener dans un bon restaurant pour un dîner romantique, puis une nuit d'amour et de plaisir dans leur lit. Malheureusement il ne pourrait jamais remonter le temps pour éviter qu'elle ne meure, même s'il le souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur.

Les circonstances de la vie, de sa fausse mort, de son amnésie avait contraint l'amour de sa vie à se forger une nouvelle vie, à élever leur enfant toute seule, à tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme qui avait le privilège depuis plusieurs années de recevoir ses sourires, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots d'amours, sa passion. Il sentit son cœur se contracter en pensant à tous les moments qu'il avait perdu, à tous les moments dont cet autre homme avait pût bénéficier. Sa gorge se serra comme il y a quelques jours quand il avait réalisé qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu pour toujours même si elle était vivante, ses poings se contractèrent d'eux-mêmes, la colère le submergeant, rêvant que Darkh soit devant lui pour le frapper pour lui avoir enlevé cinq années de bonheur avec sa femme et sa fille.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Shado qui l'observait sans rien dire, elle était celle qui devait le comprendre le mieux, elle avait perdu un être chère sur cette île maudite et devait espérer chaque jours qu'il lui revienne, comme sa Felicity. Elle s'approcha de lui et doucement, prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à se détendre.

"J'aurais aimé que tu puisses revoir ton père comme j'ai la chance de revoir mon amour"

"Mon père me manque énormément Oliver, mais je suis en paix avec sa mort, il m'a sauvé la vie en me poussant quand j'avais le pied sur cette mine, je sais qu'où il se trouve, il est heureux"

"Tu as toujours eut la force de surpasser cette douleur, je n'ai jamais réussi" dit-il tournant son visage vers la femme assise sur la chaise dans cette salle.

"Mon père avait accepté sa mort depuis le jour de notre arrivée sur l'île, et je savais qu'un jour je risquais de le perdre à cause du danger auquel on devait faire face tous les jours" dit-elle regardant dans la même direction qu'Oliver "Mais pour toi c'était différent car on t'a enlevé ta femme brutalement, Felicity n'a jamais voulu mourir"

"Merci Shado je..."

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand Slade rentra à son tour dans la pièce, il leur expliqua qu'il avait pût parler avec John quelques instant avant l'arrivée d'Oliver à l'agence et que le Dr Walsh avait déjà donné un diagnostic provisoire. Felicity avait fait une répression de ses souvenirs, ils étaient enfouis tellement loin dans les abîmes de son cerveau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les réveiller pour se rappeler, elle avait fait un blocage de tout son passé.

Le Dr Walsh essayait avec plusieurs procédure de voir si cela était possible de faire revenir ses souvenirs, même les plus simples, mais elle avait prévenu qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour y arriver car Felicity réprimait ses souvenirs depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune stimulation depuis des années pour l'aider à se rappeler de son passé.

Oliver regarda de nouveau la jeune femme à travers la vitre après que Slade ait fini son explication, il appuya sur l'interphone pour écouter la conversation entre les deux femmes. Il pût voir que Felicity était assise très droite sur la chaise n'ayant pas l'air d'être à l'aise ou rassurée, comme si elle était prête à s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Elle fixait le Dr Walsh qui se trouvait devant elle, écoutant les explications quant au déroulement du traitement non médicamenteux qu'elle allait lui proscrire.

A certains moments son attention quittait la femme devant elle et balayait la salle avec ses yeux ne fixant rien en particulier, son regard s'arrêtait quelque secondes sur la vitre, donnant l'impression à Oliver qu'elle le fixait, puis avec un effort de concentration intense elle quittait la vitre des yeux et elle regardait le Dr Walsh continuant d'écouter ses explications.

Oliver la regarda faire ses mouvements sans fin pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'éteindre l'interphone ne supportant plus de la voir si perdue, il serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre et la soutenir. Il se retourna vers Slade et Shado.

"Pourquoi a-t-elle réprimé son existence entière ?" dit-il tristement "Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de moi ?"

"Pour l'instant ce qui est le plus important Oliver c'est que ton épouse est vivante, elle est revenue vers toi même si elle ne se souvient pas de toi." dit Shado

"Elle a vaincu la mort, elle est très forte, sois patient et tout redeviendra comme avant" dit Slade serrant l'épaule de son ami.

"J'aurais dût savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour me revenir" dit Oliver en souriant "Notre amour est éternel, pour le meilleur et pour le pire"

"Tu sais avec Shado on aurait jamais crût qu'en partant pour le Canada on retrouverait ta femme, c'était comme voir un fantôme"

"Et ma fille" dit Oliver en souriant, il regarda Shado "Tu voudrais bien m'aider encore une fois ?" dit-il doucement.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?" dit-elle

"Tu veux bien distraire celui qui est avec ma fille pour que je puisse la voir ?" demanda-t-il

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Oliver" déclara Slade

"A cause de Lyla je n'ai pas le droit d'être en contact avec ma femme, mais il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui m'empêchera de voir ma petite fille, j'ai cru pendant cinq ans que je l'avais perdu aussi comprend-moi Slade"

"Mais cette petite fille ne te connaît pas, elle considère le fiancé de sa mère comme son père, elle risque d'avoir peur en te voyant"

"Elle dormira quand je rentrerai dans la pièce, je veux juste la regarder, j'ai besoin de voir mon enfant"

"Je ne sais pas si on doit t'aider à la voir, si..."

"Soit vous m'aider, soit je le fais tout seul mais cela risque de ne pas bien se passer. Cet enfoiré a déjà pris ma femme, j'ai déjà envie de lui en coller une, mais il n'aura pas aussi ma fille" dit Oliver en colère.

"D'accord" dit Shado "Il faut mieux l'aider sinon tout va exploser" dit-elle en regardant son mari "Je vais le faire sortir de la chambre, tu as deux minutes avec ton enfant Oliver" dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

Satisfait que ses amis acceptent de l'aider à voir son enfant, Oliver se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder fixement son épouse un moment de plus. C'était tellement dur de ne pas pouvoir la tenir, pour sentir son corps contre le sien, plonger dans son regard bleu et lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Avec son doigt, il traça le contour de son visage à travers la vitre.

"Je vais bientôt être près de toi mon amour, nous sommes de nouveau réunis maintenant avec notre petite fille...Je t'aime"

Oliver se retourna et quitta la pièce pour pouvoir aller contempler sa fille qui dormait dans une des chambres de l'agence, il n'aperçut pas qu'au moment de partir Meghan tourna de nouveau son visage vers la vitre la fixant, comme si elle avait senti sa présence dans l'autre pièce.

 **Etes-vous content d'apprendre que la petite est la fille d'Oliver ? Que pensez-vous de ma première façon pour Oliver de revoir sa femme vivante ? D'après-vous que va t'il arriver quand il va voir sa fille ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nous voici ce jeudi avec l'arrivée du chapitre 10 où il va se passer beaucoup de chose pour Oliver mais aussi Felicity? bien évidement je m'excuse d'avance pour vos petits cœurs pour ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre, et les Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement mais cela me fait chaud au cœur que vous continuez à me suivre.**

 **Merci aussi à shinobu24 qui est toujours présente pour moi**

 **Bon y va pour plusieurs émotions dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **GAOGOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGAOG**

Oliver regarda de loin Shado sortir de la chambre d'Olivia avec le médecin qui partageait la vie de sa femme à présent. Quand il fut sûr que la voie était libre il s'avança rapidement vers la porte l'ouvrit tout doucement, pénétra dans la pièce puis referma la porte aussitôt.

Olivia avait les jambes pliées près de sa petite poitrine, tenant une licorne dans ses petites mains serrées contre elle comme pour se protéger d'un monstre qui pourrait la déranger durant son sommeil. Elle suçait son pouce, pleurnichant de temps en temps prête à se réveiller mais rattrapée tout de suite par le sommeil.

Oliver la regarda hypnotisé par les mouvements qu'elle faisait, il avança doucement en boitant vers son lit pour la contempler de plus près. Il avait eu une fille avec sa Felicity. Cette petite fille dans ce lit était le fruit de leur amour, même avec tout ce qui était arrivée elle avait survécu et il en était l'homme le plus heureux, il avait tellement pleuré la perte de son enfant.

Il regarda chaque détail qu'il pouvait mémoriser, ses cheveux blonds coiffés dans deux nattes parfaitement réalisées, de jolies joues qu'il aimerait caresser pour lui dire que son papa était là avec elle. Avec Felicity il n'avait pas encore décidé de prénom comme il ne savait pas encore le sexe quand elle était morte, mais sans le savoir Felicity avait dût sentir un lien avec lui au moment de nommé leur fille car son prénom était presque le sien.

Il se rappela du jour où la jeune femme lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas été dans son état normale durant toute la journée, il se souvient qu'elle l'avait regardé avec une peur intense dans le regard. C'était au moment de rentrer le soir ne supportant plus de la voir comme cela, l'évitant, le regardant à peine et ne lui souriant pas qu'il se décida à percer l'abcès.

Quand il était rentré chez eux il avait été directement dans leur chambre et avait trouvé sa femme en pleure sur leur lit, il avait accourut vers elle s'inquiétant vraiment qu'elle ait pût être blessé.

"Felicity, mon amour que se passe-t-il ?" avait-il demandé en lui caressant les cheveux.

"J'ai peur que tu sois fâché contre moi" avait elle dit la tête toujours contre l'oreiller n'osant pas le regarder.

"Pourquoi je serais fâché mon ange ? Et même s'il s'est passé quelque chose au travail tu m'en parles et nous pouvons régler cela ensemble" avait il dit la rassurant avec ses mots.

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec le travail...Disons pas vraiment, cela concerne un peu mais pas comme tu peux le croire...Il va y avoir des changements c'est sûr, Lyla ne va jamais plus me laisser travailler avec toi et..."

"Chut Felicity, calme toi et dis-moi tout simplement ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais gérer Lyla si cela te pose autant de problème. Mais pour l'instant mon principale souci c'est toi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures"

Oliver avait vu sa femme lever la tête de l'oreiller, il lui avait souri pour la réconforter, lui avait pris les mains pour l'aider à se positionner assise et avait attendu qu'elle parle, il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer mais il avait été impatient de comprendre sa détresse de ce soir.

"Je sais que nous sommes mariés que depuis cinq mois et qu'on voulait attendre, mais tu te rappelles que j'ai été malade il y a un mois, pendant une semaine je n'allais vraiment pas bien et que le médecin m'avait prescrit des médicaments."

"Tu me faire peur Felicity" avait dit Oliver la fixant intensément "Le médecin t'a appelé et t'a dit que tu es malade"

"Non...Oui...Non...Je ne suis pas malade" avait elle dit en baissant les yeux "Je suis enceinte" avait-elle chuchoté.

Oliver n'avait rien dit pendant une minute où deux ce qui avait fait encore plus peur à sa femme vu qu'elle commençait de nouveau à pleurer et avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais il lui avait retenu les mains fermement.

"Felicity Queen tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde" avait-il dit la serrant dans ses bras.

"Tu n'es pas fâché ?" avait-elle demandé se serrant aussi contre lui.

"Fâché ? " il avait ri "Je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, ma femme qui est la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus gentille vient de m'annoncer que je vais devenir père. Pourquoi je serais fâché" avait-il dit l'embrassant passionnément.

"J'avais peur que tu ne veuille pas du bébé" avait dit Felicity quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser "A cause de notre travail qui est dangereux, j'avais peur..."

"Je veux ce bébé et pleins d'autres plus tard avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout Felicity et jamais je ne pourrais être fâché que tu me donnes ce que j'avais rêvé d'avoir toute ma vie, une femme qui m'aime pour moi et un enfant. Je vais avoir une famille avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde, c'est tout simplement fantastique"

"Je t'aime aussi, et je suis si heureuse avec toi, tu es tout ce qu'une femme voudrait et..."

Oliver l'avait fait taire avec des baisers, l'allongeant sur le lit et lui montrant à sa façon tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il avait embrassé plusieurs fois son ventre heureux d'avoir conçu un petit bébé avec l'amour de sa vie. Ils avaient décidé de prévenir Lyla et Diggle quand la mission avec Hive serait finie mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il regarda tristement la petite fille pendant qu'il surveillait son sommeil, ils avaient tellement voulu et parlé de ce bébé, se demandant s'ils allaient avoir une petite fille qui ressemblerait à sa mère et serait autant intelligente ou s'ils auraient un garçon qui serait autant charmeur que lui. Il s'était culpabilisé de ne pas avouer à Diggle avant la mission que sa femme était enceinte, ils avaient continué à travailler. Felicity était parti en infiltration, d'une certaine façon ils avaient mis de côté la sûreté de leur enfant, en voulant attraper Hive et que la jeune femme finisse son travail sur une belle victoire avant de partir pour continuer sa grossesse en paix.

Oliver s'était dit qu'il pouvait encore travailler une journée pour avoir les informations avant d'avertir Diggle, même une semaine, qu'ils ne risquaient rien, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs ensemble que tout serait bouclé rapidement comme à chaque fois. Il avait été si sûr de lui, il s'était crût invincible, mais son erreur lui avait coûté l'amour de sa vie et leur enfant, c'est du moins ce qu'il avait pensé durant ces cinq longues années.

Il tendit la main vers le visage de sa fille, si seulement il pouvait la toucher, la tenir dans ses bras juste un instant pour la sentir contre lui, pour sentir qu'elle était réelle, il avait déjà perdu tellement de moment avec son petit ange. Il lui fallu un courage énorme pour ne pas se laisser aller, ses amis avaient raison, il était son père biologique mais cet enfant innocent ne savait pas qui il était, à ses yeux il ne serait qu'un étranger.

Inconscient de son genou abîmé, Oliver s'accroupi près du lit pour étudier le visage de son enfant, ses joues étaient un peu humides et rougeâtre d'avoir surement trop pleuré, son mouvement de succion assez rapide pour l'apaiser durant son sommeil. Il trouvait cela impossible à présent de s'éloigner d'elle maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu comme il l'avait crût depuis toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas le faire, cela serait trop dure pour lui.

Il était tellement concentré par la vision de son enfant devant lui qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas de la personne qui rentrait dans la chambre, ce n'est qu'au moment où l'homme qui était rentré chuchota fort pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici qu'il sursauta et comprit qu'il avait surement mis trop de temps dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si près de mon enfant" demanda Colin "Vous êtes l'un des agents fédéraux qui font passer les test psychologique à ma fiancée, et vous croyiez que vous pouvez venir dans la chambre de ma fille et l'embêter"

Oliver serra les poings contre sa hanche ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre et ne voulant pas réveiller Olivia, mais il n'allait pas laisser ce mec croire qu'il avait tous les droits sur Felicity et sa fille parce qu'il avait été avec eux pendant plusieurs années. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de ce médecin.

"Si tu crois que c'est toi qui as tous les droits ici tu te trompes largement mon pote" dit Oliver les dents serrés.

"Ma fille a été assez traumatisé par tout ce qui est arrivé dans notre maison, et de devoir quitter sa ville, elle n'a pas besoin d'un agent qui la surveille, je suis son père et je suis là pour cela" dit Colin défiant Oliver.

"Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ?" dit Oliver en souriant provoquant l'homme devant lui.

Colin s'avança pour se positionner entre le lit et Oliver, et en passant il repoussa le jeune agent du gouvernement. Oliver en appui sur sa jambe défaillante fut déstabilisé par son genou abîmé quand il prit un peu plus appui sur sa jambe pour s'empêcher de tomber, mais en faisant cela il se cogna contre une chaise qui tomba à terre et qui réveilla Olivia qui fut effrayé par le bruit. La petite fille se mit à pleurer quand elle ouvrit les yeux la peur remplissant son regard.

Colin attrapa la fillette la rassurant du mieux qu'il pût pour la calmer, tournant le dos à Oliver, la berçant dans ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Olivia demanda sa mère tout en regardant Oliver par-dessus l'épaule de Colin qui était son protecteur à ses yeux à ce moment.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ta maman va bientôt arriver" dit Oliver s'avançant doucement vers la petite.

Elle le regarda un instant sans pleurer et Oliver pensa avoir réussi à la calmer aussi, il avança doucement sa main pour pouvoir la toucher mais la petite fille cria de nouveau dans les bras de Colin

"Au secours papa" hurla-t-elle "Le méchant monsieur veut me prendre" dit-elle resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Colin.

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux à la peur qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux et aux hurlements qu'elle faisait s'accrochant à l'autre homme devant lui qu'elle avait appelé papa. Il sentit ses jambes commencer à se dérober sous lui à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine et s'agrippa à la table à ses côtés pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Il était tellement submergé par ses paroles qu'il n'entendit pas les personnes rentrer, surtout Felicity qui passa à côté de lui sans lui donner le moindre regard. Elle retira leur fille des bras de Colin et calma la petite qui arrêta de pleurer immédiatement après s'être collée au corps de sa mère. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit de l'enfant et essuya les larmes encore sur ses joues.

Elle demanda à son fiancé de bien vouloir prendre un mouchoir dans le sac d'affaires à leur fille qu'elle avait posé sur la table, quand elle regarda Colin chercher dans le sac, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Oliver quelques secondes, le jeune homme espéra qu'elle se souviendrait de lui mais la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction en le regardant, n'essayant même pas de savoir qui il était où pourquoi il était dans la pièce quand elle était arrivée, elle continua comme si de rien n'était en répétant des mots doux à sa fille pour la calmer.

Colin vint s'assoir à leur côtés, lui tendit le mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie le visage d'Olivia puis l'entoura de son bras la collant contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe, Meghan posa sa tête sur son épaule avec la petite fille contre eux.

Oliver observa toute la scène de la table où il se trouvait appuyé, il pensait que d'avoir entendu Olivia dire papa au médecin était dur mais de voir Felicity si affectueuse avec l'autre homme devant lui fut ce qui le détruit de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'elle était amnésique, il savait qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie mais de le voir était trop difficile pour lui. Il avait tout fait pour se contrôler, ne pas attraper le bras de l'homme et le casser, l'attraper par le cou et lui briser.

Il serra ses poings tellement fort que ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau le marquant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait, Felicity était l'amour de sa vie, Olivia était sa fille, il devait les récupérer. Il commença à s'avancer quand Diggle lui bloqua le chemin, il lui parla dans l'oreille lui demandant de sortir mais Oliver ne voulut pas écouter et commença à contourner son chef pour aller montrer à ce médecin qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là avec sa femme mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer dans leur direction que John lui attrapa le bras et le sortit de la pièce avec force.

Quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur il pût apercevoir Slade, Shado qui avait un regard compatissant envers lui, et Lyla qui le regarda avec colère.

"Je t'avais dit aucun contact avec ta femme, de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que je te dise que c'était bon et la première chose que tu fais c'est d'aller dans la chambre de ta fille derrière mon dos" dit-elle en colère.

"Je ne faisais rien de mal Lyla, je la regardais dormir, elle est ma fille j'ai le droit de passer un peu de temps à l'observer, elle n'aurait pas été réveillé si cet abruti n'était pas rentrée dans la pièce comme si tout lui appartenait" dit Oliver énervé.

"Je suis désolée de te dire cela Oliver, mais pour l'instant il a tous les droits sur eux deux. Meghan est sa fiancée et Olivia le prend pour son père"

"Elle ne s'appelle pas Meghan" dit-il les dents serrés "C'est Felicity, c'est ma femme"

"Pour l'instant elle pense s'appeler Meghan et on doit aller dans son sens"

"Si on continue à lui faire penser qu'elle s'appelle Meghan elle ne se rappellera de rien et je ne retrouverais jamais la femme que j'aime" dit Oliver en entrebâillement la porte pour regarder sa femme et sa fille.

Il voulait tellement rentrer de nouveau dans cette pièce les prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais les laisser partir, il avait encore mal au cœur de tout ce qui était arrivé il y a plusieurs minutes Il entendit des pas approcher et en se retournant il pût apercevoir une femme d'une trentaine d'années arriver, c'était le Dr Walsh qui devait avoir fini son analyse.

"Alors Emily, dis-nous ce que tu penses de ta session avec Meghan" demanda Lyla

"Elle a malheureusement réprimé toute sa vie, elle ne se rappelle pas de sa date de naissance, ni de ses parents, ni du reste. Cela va être très compliquée de la faire revenir Lyla, je peux donner mon avis personnel ?"

"Bien sûr Emily, je t'ai demandé de m'aider car je sais que tu seras impartial"

"Logiquement nous devrions la laisser repartir dans sa ville au Canada, cela va prendre des années à ce qu'elle se souvienne, et ce n'est même pas sûr que nous y arrivions, son amnésie est trop profonde"

"Il est hors de question que je la laisse partir alors que je viens de la retrouver" dit Oliver en colère.

"Je n'ai pas fini de parler Oliver" dit le Dr Walsh le regardant sévèrement "Donc comme je disais nous devrions la laisser continuer à vivre la vie qu'elle s'est construite depuis presque cinq ans et je l'ai proposé à Meghan"

"Et elle est d'accord avec toi Emily, elle veut repartir au Canada ?" demanda Lyla

"Elle voudrait retourner chez elle mais pas avant d'avoir réussi à nous aider à arrêter le groupe qui a essayé de la tuer, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la peur, et elle souhaiterait mettre son passé derrière elle avant d'épouser son fiancé"

Oliver écouta tout ce lui disait le Dr Walsh et à chaque mot son cœur s'effritait encore plus à chaque seconde, sa Felicity, sa femme ne voulait pas retourner dans sa vie d'avant, elle voulait avancer avec ce médecin. Il avait beaucoup souffert depuis dix ans, après l'île puis après avoir perdu son amour, mais la souffrance qu'il ressentait en ce moment était mille fois pire, car même si Felicity était vivante il l'avait toujours perdue. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il devait protéger son cœur et devenir l'homme froid et dur qu'il était pendant son exil, s'il s'apitoyait sur son sort il n'arriverait jamais à détruire Hive.

"Alors que se passe-t-il maintenant ?" dit-il froidement.

"J'ai discuté avec Meghan de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, et nous avons décidé de..."

"Je sais que tout le monde se fou de ce que je pense mais vous ne m'avez pas consulté, même si Fel...Meghan va épouser ce médecin bientôt, je suis encore son mari pour l'instant et j'ai le droit de connaître les options que vous lui avez proposé"

"A l'heure actuelle Oliver je me concentre sur ma patiente pas sur vos besoins" Répondit Emily brusquement, puis regardant de nouveau Lyla elle continua "Meghan a accepté d'être protégée dans une de nos maisons pour les témoins et que je l'aide à se souvenir où elle a pût cacher l'information qu'elle a trouvé en immersion"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée Emily, nous avons une taupe dans l'agence qui a dût changer les tests dentaires pour nous faire penser qu'elle était morte, il pourrait savoir où on la cache et prévenir Hive" dit Lyla

"Elle ne veut pas se rappeler de son passé ?" demanda Slade parlant pour la première fois.

Emily regarda tout le monde qui attendait une réponse, elle secoua la tête et leur expliqua que Meghan avait décidé de voir ce qui se passerait avec les sessions. La jeune femme lui avait dit que si son passé ne revenait pas elle l'accepterait maintenant qu'elle savait que les blessures qu'elle avait était dût à un travail dans une agence gouvernementale. Si à la fin, quand ce groupe serait démantelé mais que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus, elle accepterait son sort et repartirait vivre au Canada avec son fiancé et sa fille. Oliver ne ressentit rien à la déclaration, les ténèbres venaient de l'engloutir complètement, son cœur était vide à présent. Si les souvenirs de Felicity ne se réveillaient pas, il la perdrait à jamais.

"Vous pouvez toujours utiliser mon appartement pour la planque" dit Oliver détaché.

"Hive sait où tu habites il pourrait attaquer aussi, il faut trouver un endroit inconnu pour eux"

"Personne ne sait que j'ai toujours le manoir de mes parents, plutôt que ma sœur vit dedans. Nous devions y habiter avec Felicity après la naissance du bébé, mais... Cela n'a plus d'importance..."

"C'est trop éloigné de l'agence et trop grand à surveiller, mais tu as toujours le loft où vous habitiez avant qu'elle ne décède." Dit Diggle se mêlant enfin à la conversation.

"Oui c'est possible, je ne l'ai pas encore vendu" répondit Oliver.

"Personne à l'agence ne savait que vous habitiez là-bas, nous avons toujours crût que vous aviez récupérer le manoir" dit Lyla "Donc c'est un bon endroit pour la cacher, je vais constituer une équipe"

"Attends Lyla" dit Oliver la stoppant "Constitue l'équipe que tu veux mais je dirige l'équipe de sécurité et Laurel vient aussi avec nous, je ne veux pas que Hive lui fasse du mal pendant que je surveillerai sa meilleur amie"

"Avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans l'autre pièce je ne pense pas que tu es prêt à diriger la sécurité de Felicity en ce moment, le but de cette surveillance n'est pas de tuer le médecin" dit Lyla sarcastiquement.

"Et je ne le ferais pas même si j'en ai envie. Mais même si Fel...Meghan ne veut pas se rappeler de son passé et qu'elle était marié avec moi, mon enfant va être dans ce loft et je ferais tout pour la protéger, même supporter de voir la femme que j'aime avec son nouvel amour" répondit Oliver durement

"Je pense qu'Oliver doit être présent Lyla, je suis même persuader qu'il est le seul à pouvoir renverser les murs que Meghan a construit dans son cerveau" dit le Dr Walsh

"Mais elle ne veut pas se rappeler de son passé, et il est son passé" dit Lyla

"C'est vrai !" répondit Emily "Mais il est la solution aussi, Meghan...plutôt Felicity a intentionnellement fait une répression de ses souvenirs pour le protéger et protéger l'agence je crois comme vous étiez ensemble sur la mission. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur vous deux depuis des années et je suis presque sûr qu'elle a fait cela par amour pour toi Oliver"

"Tu as raison Emily" dit Diggle "Leur histoire est le véritable amour elle a surement voulu le protéger"

"On a tous pensé moi en premier que notre amour serait éternel" dit Oliver amèrement "Mais nous avions tout faux, la preuve est qu'elle est amoureuse de ce Colin Becker"

"Meghan Kutler est amoureuse de ce médecin" dit Shado "Pas Felicity Smoak, ta femme t'aimes depuis tellement d'années Oliver même avant ton naufrage, elle ne peut pas avoir effacé ses sentiments comme cela. Tu dois être patient et y croire"

Oliver sentit battre son cœur de nouveau, il devait garder espoir, Shado la voix de la sagesse lui avait encore ouvert les yeux et fait comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas perdu sa femme complètement. Il sentit à l'intérieur de lui une petite lumière se battre contre les ténèbres qui l'avait englouti.

"Merci Shado" dit-il en souriant "Je vais lui rappeler notre amour l'un pour l'autre"

"Tu ne dois rien lui dire Oliver" répondit Emily "Tu ne dois pas forcer son cerveau à se souvenir, elle risquerait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'inhibition de ses souvenirs et de ne jamais retrouver la mémoire."

Oliver la regarda étonné par ces mots, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à lui mentir. Ils avaient toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre dans leur relation, ils avaient une confiance aveugle dans leur travail et leur amour. Felicity risquerait de lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'Olivia était leur fille.

"Tu dois la laisser faire cela toute seule car je sens qu'au plus profond d'elle-même si elle ne le dit pas, elle veut se rappeler de son passé" continua Emily " Je sais que cela va être difficile de ne rien lui avouer mais c'est pour son mieux. Es-tu prêt à le faire ?"

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, mais je veux retrouver la femme que j'aime et que j'ai épousé, alors je ferais ce que tu dis"

"Diggle sera ton chef sur cette surveillance, il me fera des rapports régulier sur ce qui arrive. Mais je te préviens Oliver, tu dérapes une seule fois, j'apprends que tu as cogné le médecin ou que tu as tout dit à Meghan, je t'enlève de l'équipe et je t'enferme dans une cellule"

"Je ne ferai rien à cet abruti et je ne dirai rien à ma femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne, mais tu m'excuses je dois aller parler à quelqu'un maintenant" dit-il en commençant à partir vers la salle où se trouvait le couple et la petite Olivia.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit bon que tu rentres dans cette pièce" lui dit Diggle

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans une pièce où ma présence n'est pas voulu par ce médecin ni par ma femme." dit froidement Oliver "Je rentre à la maison prévenir Laurel que nous déménageons dans le loft pour diriger la surveillance de sa meilleur amie qu'elle croît morte depuis cinq ans"

Oliver quitta le couloir sans même lancer un regard sur la porte où se trouvait sa femme et sa fille, il ne voulait pas voir celle qu'il aimait blotti dans les bras d'un autre homme, il serait spectateur de cette vision assez souvent dans le loft où ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il devait se préparer émotionnellement pour ne pas craquer pendant qu'il la garderait en sécurité, il devrait se réfréner pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'éloigner de son rival, il devrait tout faire pour ne pas dire à Olivia qu'elle était sa fille.

En quittant l'agence il pensait à la façon dont il allait devoir dire à Laurel, son amie qui attendait avec impatience depuis des années qu'il se laisse aller à l'aimer, que ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours n'arriverait jamais. Il allait devoir la consoler et lui apprendre aussi qu'il lui avait caché que sa femme était enceinte quand elle était supposée être morte, et que sa fille avait aussi survécu à cette nuit.

Il devait tout préparer dans le loft pour l'arrivée de sa femme qui n'avait même pas réagi en le voyant il y a une heure. Il devait retirer tout ce qui restait de lui dans le loft, la plupart avait déjà été déposé dans le manoir par sa sœur peu de temps après la mort de sa belle-sœur car elle voyait que cela faisait trop souffrir son frère de rester dans leur appartement et voulait qu'il vienne habiter avec elle, mais Oliver avait préféré prendre un appartement plus petit à la place.

Il pensait à toutes les photos de leur vie ensemble qui jonchait tout l'appartement et qu'il devait enlever des murs et des meubles, il les avait gardées précieusement n'osant pas les toucher par peur que ses souvenirs avec sa femme disparaissent aussi. Il savait que les jours, voir les semaines à venir seraient difficile mais il devait tout faire pour que les souvenirs de Felicity lui reviennent pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir la vie qu'il avait tant désiré il y a cinq ans.

 **GAOGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Meghan se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Colin dans la chambre d'Olivia, ils avaient réussi à allonger de nouveau la petite fille qui avait pleuré un bon moment avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé avec lui de la session, de ce qu'avez dit le Dr Walsh ni de ce qui était arrivé dans cette pièce avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'au moment de sortir du bureau de la directrice de l'agence elle avait entendu les hurlements de sa fille et s'était précipitée vers le bruit ayant peur que les hommes qui avaient fait exploser leur maison avaient réussi à les suivre et faisaient du mal à son enfant.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre elle pût voir Colin qui tenait Olivia dans ses bras la calmant, elle s'était précipitée vers eux ne faisant pas attention si une autre personne était présente ou pas, sa priorité étant de calmer son bébé qui avait eu peur. Quand elle s'était assise sur le lit, elle avait demandé à son petit ami de bien vouloir prendre un mouchoir dans le sac, pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le visage de sa fille, la petite était collée contre sa poitrine et chuchotait que le méchant monsieur voulait l'enlever.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait levé les yeux et qu'elle avait aperçu l'homme qui se trouvait vers la table la fixant de son regard si intense qu'elle avait senti un frisson la parcourir quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Incapable de supporter son regard envers elle plus longtemps elle avait baissé les yeux de nouveau pour regarder Olivia la rassurant qu'un mauvais monsieur ne l'a prendrait pas. Quand Colin s'était à son tour assis sur le lit près d'elle lui tendant le mouchoir, instinctivement elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, son baiser sur sa tempe l'avait rassuré.

Ce n'est pas que cet homme qui la regardait lui faisait peur, mais elle sentait une attraction inexplicable envers lui, c'est cela qui la terrorisait, elle ne le connaissait pas mais pourtant elle se sentait attirer par lui comme un papillon par une flamme. Elle avait fait l'indifférente ne voulant pas qu'il puisse s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait troublé, mais sa présence dans la pièce réveillait de multiples sensations qu'elle avait ressenti depuis cinq ans sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle se détacha de Colin et se leva du lit s'avançant près de la porte pour s'éloigner de la petite et parler tranquillement avec son petit ami, elle vit Colin faire de même et la suivre.

"Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, pourquoi ma fille s'est mise à hurler ?" demanda-t-elle le regardant intensément.

"L'agent qui est venu chez moi m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café, comme Olivia dormait et qu'elle m'a dit que l'on ne serait absent que cinq minutes je n'ai pas refusé"

"Et Olivia c'est réveillé seule et à pleurer" dit Meghan en colère.

"Non ! Quand je suis revenu il y avait cet agent dans la pièce agenouillé près d'elle qui la regardait. J'ai voulu qu'il s'éloigne je l'ai poussé et cet idiot à taper la chaise qui est tombée par terre"

"Ce qui as réveillé ma fille" dit Meghan "Tu m'avais promis de ne pas la quitter Colin" dit elle

"Je suis désolé mon amour" dit-il la prenant dans ses bras "Je ne savais pas que cette homme allait être là"

"D'accord je te crois" elle souffla "mais j'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai entendu hurler du couloir"

"Il ne faisait rien, il était juste dans la pièce à l'observer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi" dit Colin

Meghan se posait aussi la même question, elle avait pensé qu'il était rentré dans la chambre juste avant elle et Monsieur Diggle quand il avait entendu hurler sa fille. Pourquoi était-il venu regarder sa fille dormir ? Qui était cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ?

"Que t'a dit le Dr Walsh ?" demanda son petit ami.

"Nous allons essayer des séances de méditation pour que mes souvenirs reviennent, mais aussi elle me posera beaucoup de questions que je devrais répondre du tact au tac sans réfléchir"

"Nous allons rester dans cette agence ou vont-ils nous payer l'hôtel ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais ils vont nous protéger des hommes qui ont essayé de nous tuer chez nous au Canada"

"D'accord, tant que toutes les deux vous êtes en sécurité j'irais partout où tu seras" dit-il l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Meghan voulait se laisser emporter par son baiser, mais au moment où elle ferma les yeux, le regard de l'homme qui était rentré dans la chambre de sa fille lui apparut , elle paniqua et mis fin au baiser. Elle fit un sourire d'excuses à Colin et partit s'assoir de nouveau avec sa fille.

 **M'en voulez-vous que Felicity ne se souvienne pas d'Oliver quand elle le regarde ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Oliver par rapport à ce qui est arrivé dans la salle ? D'après-vous pourquoi Felicity a ressenti des sensations envers Oliver en le regardant ?**

 **La semaine prochaine il y auras du Oliver, Laurel, Felicity et des souvenirs d'une toute première rencontre. A jeudi prochain et n'oubliez-pas de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, j'aime savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nous sommes jeudi donc un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire, cela me touche énormément, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **On se voit à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture**

 **GAOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGA**

Laurel était rentrée assez tôt aujourd'hui car elle voulait discuter avec Oliver quand il rentrerait, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait l'air bouleversé depuis deux jours. Il ne lui parlait presque pas, ne souriait pas non plus, même si depuis la mort de Felicity il n'était plus beaucoup joyeux, il avait toujours un petit sourire pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait placé un masque sur son visage pour cacher sa douleur et que ses traits s'étaient durcis.

Elle se prépara un café, pris son dossier sur l'affaire qu'elle devait défendre bientôt et partit s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle croisa ses jambes, plaça le dossier et commença à lire en attendant que son colocataire rentre chez eux. Elle n'eut pas à attendre une heure avant d'entendre la clé dans la serrure de la porte et de voir son ami rentrer. Quand il leva les yeux pour poser son cuir sur le porte manteau il s'aperçut immédiatement de sa présence dans la pièce.

Laurel le regarda et pût apercevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux et se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle déposa son dossier sur la table basse puis se leva pour aller déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il la fixa intensément et Laurel sentit ses jambes trembler, Oliver avait l'air d'être très sérieux aujourd'hui, elle espérait sincèrement que le jour qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps soit enfin arrivé.

Oliver lui prit alors la main sans parler encore, l'emmena vers le canapé pour s'assoir à ses côtés, il continua à la regarder intensément. Elle le voyait lutter pour lui parler, elle pensait qu'il devait juste arriver à prononcer les mots et qu'après elle ferait le reste. Au moment où il lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui avouer elle sentit son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait raison, il allait enfin lui avouer qu'il leur laissait une chance.

Laurel continua à le fixer un grand sourire sur les lèvres, cela mis mal à l'aise Oliver, il s' aperçut que la phrase qu'il avait prononcé avait donné de l'espoir à la jeune femme devant lui, alors qu'en fait il allait lui briser le cœur dans quelques minutes. Il la regarda intensément à son tour et la sentit frissonner, il se détacha un peu d'elle, il ne devait pas lui faire croire par ses gestes que quelques chose serait possible entre eux.

"J'ai été appelé ce matin par Lyla pour venir rapidement à l'agence car elle avait une chose à m'annoncer" dit-il, il put apercevoir de l'incompréhension dans son regard mais décida de continuer. "Slade et Shado ont ramené une femme du Canada"

"Oh !" dit-elle réalisant qu'elle s'était fait une fausse joie encore une fois.

"La femme qu'ils ont ramené est Felicity, ils sont revenus avec ma femme que je croyais morte depuis cinq ans" dit-il pinçant les lèvres.

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Laurel abasourdie "Nous l'avons enterrée, tu vas sur sa tombe toutes les semaines"

"Je ne sais pas encore comment c'est possible Laurel, mais je l'ai vu et c'est bien Felicity, elle est brune maintenant mais c'est ma femme"

"Oh mon dieu" haleta Laurel sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues "Felicity n'est pas morte...Ta femme est toujours vivante" elle sentit son cœur se briser, elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'être avec lui maintenant.

"Oui elle est vivante, je suis si heureux si tu savais"

Laurel put voir ses yeux briller de bonheur et son grand sourire d'avoir appris que celle qu'il avait toujours aimé lui était revenue d'entre les morts. Elle avait envie de hurler que la vie n'était pas juste, il y a dix ans elle l'avait perdu à cause du naufrage de son bateau il était revenu changé mais elle était avec Tommy dont elle était tombée amoureuse pendant son absence. Ensuite il avait revu Felicity et était tombé amoureux de la sœur de Tommy pour la perdre à son tour deux ans après.

Aujourd'hui qu'elle avait la chance de commencer une nouvelle histoire avec lui, Felicity revenait après cinq ans d'absence où ils avaient cru qu'elle était morte. Elle réalisa qu'en fait entre eux deux ce n'était pas inscrit dans les étoiles, leur histoire était d'office liée à l'échec.

Laurel avait aussi beaucoup évolué avec les années et les épreuves que la vie lui avait infligées, elle ne devait pas être amère de ce qui arrivait à son ami mais heureuse que Felicity, sa meilleure amie soit vivante et pas dans cette boîte qu'ils avaient descendue dans la terre il y a cinq ans. Oliver avait enfin l'air d'être de nouveau heureux après tant d'années, elle ne devait rien dire et le soutenir avec ce miracle qu'il avait obtenu.

Ses larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues sachant que plus jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'être aimé par lui, mais le destin avait enfin réuni son ex petit-ami et sa meilleur amie, c'était cela le plus important, même la mort n'avait pas réussi à séparer ses deux âmes-sœurs, leur amour ne pourrait jamais être détruit, elle espérait un jour trouver ce genre d'amour. Elle effaça les larmes de ses joues rapidement.

"Je vais t'aider à préparer tes valises rapidement pour que tu puisses retrouver Felicity à l'agence qui doit t'attendre patiemment" dit-elle avec un sourire "Vous allez habiter au loft n'est-ce pas ?"

"Laurel...Elle ne se souvient de rien...Ni de sa mère, ni de l'agence, ni de moi...Elle est amnésique"

"Oh ! Je suis désolée pour toi Oliver." dit Laurel en lui caressant le bras.

"Ce n'est pas tout...On ne l'avait dit à personne mais Felicity était enceinte quand elle est morte, le bébé a survécu aussi"

"Je savais qu'elle était enceinte Oliver" elle le vit faire de gros yeux "Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, je l'avais compris quand elle avait des haut-le-cœur avec le café" répondit Laurel en lui souriant "Je suis très heureuse pour toi que tu n'es pas perdu ton enfant"

"Nous avons une petite fille qu'elle a appelé Olivia" dit-il avec un doux sourire.

"C'est fou ce que le cerveau peut vous faire" dit la jeune femme en le regardant, voyant son incompréhension elle continua "Felicity est amnésique mais d'une certaine façon elle a toujours pensé à toi car elle a nommé votre fille avec ton prénom"

"Le psychologue qui l'a vu à l'agence dit qu'elle a fait une répression de ses souvenirs, qu'ils pourraient revenir un jour ou pas du tout. C'est différent selon les patients"

"Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant, elle va rester à l'agence, repartir pour le Canada ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Lyla va réunir plusieurs agents de confiance pour créer une équipe de sécurité que je vais diriger pour la protéger tout le temps"

"Donc tu vas rester à l'agence pour la protéger elle et votre fille"

"Non...Nous allons tous nous installer dans le loft que je partageais avec elle avant sa mort. Il y aura aussi une autre personne"

"Qui ? John ou Slade" dit Laurel en souriant.

"Aucun des deux" il passa sa main sur son visage encore blessé que sa femme ne soit pas seule "Comme elle est amnésique, Felicity a refait sa vie avec un autre homme avec qui elle est fiancée et que ma fille appelle papa"

"Oh Oliver ! " Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras "Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je suis persuadée que quand elle va se souvenir de toi, cet homme n'auras plus une chance avec elle. Felicity t'aime depuis qu'elle a douze ans, aucun autre homme ne pourra prendre ta place dans son cœur"

"Comment peux-tu être si compréhensible Laurel alors que je vois bien dans ton regard que tu es triste que rien ne se passera entre nous ?"

"Je pense qu'au plus profond de moi j'ai toujours su que tu ne nous laisserais jamais avoir une chance. Du moment où tu es revenu de ton île et que tu la revue, aucune femme n'a compté plus qu'elle, vivante ou morte. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai cinq ans Oliver, si nous ne sommes pas ensemble c'est que nous deux, cela ne devait pas se faire tout simplement. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'amour de ta vie, mais tu es l'amour de la mienne" dit-elle l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il la serra dans ses bras, lui rassurant qu'elle aura toujours une place dans son cœur, que ce qu'ils avaient eu avant le naufrage n'avait pas fonctionné à cause de son incapacité à rester avec la même femme, mais qu'il n'oublierait jamais qu'elle avait été son premier amour. Elle pleura dans ses bras le remerciant de lui dire tous ces mots, et le rassurant à son tour qu'il allait bientôt retrouver sa femme.

Ils se détachèrent des bras l'un de l'autre, Laurel l'emmena dans sa chambre pour commencer à faire sa valise mais le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ici toute seule. Hive pourrait s'en prendre à elle, il préférait donc qu'elle fasse ses valises aussi, qu'elle vienne avec lui, elle pourrait aussi le calmer pour qu'il ne frappe pas le fiancé de sa femme quand il le verrait l'embrasser.

Au bout d'une heure ils partirent en direction du loft, cela fut assez difficile pour Oliver quand il rentra dans la grande pièce principale. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis quatre ans et de savoir que dans quelques heures sa femme serait de nouveau avec lui dans leur appartement lui fit un pincement au cœur car cela ne ressemblerait à rien du jour où ils avaient emménagé ensemble, ils étaient tellement heureux de franchir ce cap.

Il montra à Laurel la chambre qu'elle allait utiliser pendant son séjour dans le loft, ce sera celle du bas, puis quand ils montèrent les marches il se rappela certains moment assez coquins qu'il avait partagé avec Felicity dans ces escaliers et dans leur chambre, il posa ses affaires dans une des trois chambres du haut.

Il commença à retirer toutes les photos de sa femme et lui, accrochées sur les murs le long du couloir, en passant par les photos de leur mariage, les photos de leur ballade dans le parc où tout simplement des selfies que Felicity avait aimés, imprimés, et encadrés. Il passa dans chaque pièce du haut pour retirer tout ce qui lui appartenait et les cacha dans la pièce où il dormirait. Il avait décidé de dire à Felicity que l'appartement était à elle, rien ne devait indiquer sa présence dans l'appartement, il ne devait pas montrer qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble dans le loft. Il redescendit les escaliers pour trouver Laurel regardant la vue qu'ils avaient de la ville par la baie vitrée.

"Tu peux m'aider à retirer tous les cadres qui se trouve dans cette pièce, Felicity a toujours aimé avoir plein de photos de nous dans cet appartement" dit-il en souriant.

"Cela lui permettait de te sentir prêt d'elle quand tu étais en mission pendant plusieurs jours" répondit Laurel inconsciente qu'Oliver avait arrêté tout mouvement à ses mots.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" lui demanda-t-il

"Une fois j'étais venue dîner avec elle après ma rupture avec Tommy, j'avais le cafard, elle ne voulait pas être seule non plus pendant que tu étais parti, elle avait peur pour toi tout le temps. Je lui ai posé la question sur les cadres photos, elle m'a dit que cela lui donnait l'impression que tu étais toujours auprès d'elle même si tu étais loin" répondit Laurel avec un sourire.

"Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle était si inquiète quand je partais en mission, elle ne me l'a jamais dit"

"Elle savait que tu aimais ce que tu faisais et puis elle t'aimait, c'était logique pour elle de ne rien te dire"

"J'en apprend tous les jours sur ma femme en ce moment, alors que ma Felicity ne se souvient pas de notre mariage, de notre partenariat" dit-il tristement "Je vais ranger l'album de notre mariage dans ma chambre" il monta rapidement les escaliers ne voulant pas que son amie puisse voir ses yeux humides.

Il resta un moment assis sur son lit regardant les photos de leur mariage se souvenant de ce jour fabuleux, même s'il n'avait pas été programmé c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Quand il redescendit pour rejoindre Laurel elle lui demanda si elle devait aussi ranger les albums de famille, il lui répondit que tant qu'il n'était sur aucune photo elle pouvait les laisser là. Laurel feuilleta toutes les pages et retira toutes les photos où Oliver apparaissait, même quand ils étaient adolescents.

Quand elle indiqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils devaient effacer toute existence du jeune homme de l'appartement, Oliver lui expliqua que le Dr Walsh lui avait conseillé de ne pas forcer la mémoire de la jeune femme, que tout devait lui revenir d'elle-même. Elle devait se souvenir qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, qu'Olivia était leur fille sans l'aide d'une autre personne. Il envoya un message à Lyla pour la prévenir que l'appartement était prêt et qu'il les attendait avec Laurel dans le loft.

"Tommy va être si heureux que Felicity soit en vie, il souffre tellement depuis qu'elle est morte" dit Laurel pensant à haute voix.

Oliver sentit une peur l'envahir, il savait que quand Tommy apprendrait que sa sœur était en vie et amnésique, sa réaction serait aussi forte que quand il avait appris qu'elle était morte. Il avait toujours eut l'impression que son ancien ami pensait qu'il était le seul à souffrir de sa perte.

"Pour l'instant nous ne lui dirons rien Laurel, tu comprends il ne faut pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà" la regardant fixement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Quand pourrons nous dire à sa famille, à ses amis qu'elle est vivante ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, quand Emily nous diras que l'on peut lui présenter des personnes qu'elle a connu, que Felicity est prête pour les rencontrer, nous le ferons" dit-il tristement.

Une heure passa avant que le jeune homme ne commence à perdre patience, il arpentait le parquet devant les grandes baies vitrées, regardant son téléphone sans cesse pour voir si Lyla ne lui avait pas envoyé un message pour leur annoncer leur arrivée. Il tourna la tête un instant de la ville et pût apercevoir Laurel qui travaillait sur son affaire sur le canapé, elle avait l'air d'être aussi stressé que lui, vu qu'elle tapait le tempo avec ses pieds sur le sol. Il pensa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez clarifié les choses, donc il s'approcha d'elle.

"Laurel, je voudrais t'expliquer encore une fois tout ce qui va se passer"

"Vas-y je t'écoute" dit-elle posant ses papiers sur le canapé et levant les yeux pour le regarder.

"Tu ne dois rien lui dire sur son mariage avec moi, sur l'affiliation d'Olivia avec moi. N'oublie pas de l'appeler Meghan, elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle Felicity. Ne donne pas ton avis sur sa relation avec son fiancé, ne réagis pas si tu les vois s'embrasser, où se câliner" dit-il serrant les poings.

"Je pense que tu devrais prendre tes conseils pour toi, vu dans l'état que tu es juste en en parlant"

"Je supporterai tout ce que je dois supporter pour la faire revenir vers moi" dit-il soufflant fort pour se calmer "N'oublie pas que je ne suis que son partenaire dans l'agence, je m'occuperai moi-même des réponses à toutes ses questions"

"Tout ce que tu me dis, tout ce à quoi je dois faire attention, fait que j'ai peur de la rencontrer maintenant"

"Sois juste toi Laurel, sois son amie tout simplement" dit il lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour la mettre à l'aise" dit-elle fermant les yeux pour savourer la caresse dans ses cheveux.

Son téléphone sonna pour lui indiquer qu'ils venaient d'arriver et qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur. Oliver rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis regarda sa main, il ne lui restait que cette dernière étape à franchir pour ne plus montrer le lien qu'il avait avec sa femme, il sentit une douleur le transpercer quand son cœur s'arrêta.

Depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient mariés, il portait cet anneau loyalement, prouvant à tout le monde son amour pour sa belle épouse, même après sa mort il l'avait porté comme un rappel que durant plusieurs mois il avait été heureux dans sa vie, il avait fait le vœu il y a cinq ans devant son cercueil qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait mettre un anneau à son doigt, qu'il lui resterait fidèle même si elle était morte.

Il se tourna vers Laurel qui s'était levée et qui se trouvait à présent devant la baie vitrée les bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardant la ville remplit d'étoiles de lumière. Il fit face à la porte, prit un long souffle torturé et lentement enleva son alliance la glissant dans sa poche sentant sa gorge se resserrer en pensant qu'il allait passer des jours avec la femme de sa vie qui ne savait pas qui il était.

A ce moment précis il ferma les yeux un instant, se prépara à être une autre personne, remit le costume de partenaire et mit de côté celui de mari pour le bien être de la femme qui allait bientôt rentrer dans l'appartement. Le code prévu par Lyla en arrivant fut taper sur la porte, il plaça une expression neutre sur son visage puis ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se trouvait son chef et la directrice de l'agence qu'il fit entrer, derrière eux se trouvait sa femme tenant la main de leur fille qui se colla à la jambe de sa mère quand il la regarda, puis son fiancé qui lui entourait la taille avec l'un de ses bras. Il évita de faire une grimace à cette vue et les laissa entrer.

"Meghan Kutler" dit-il lui tendant la main "Bonjour je suis Oliver Queen, chef de l'équipe de sécurité."

Meghan lui tendit la main pour le saluer mais ne le regarda pas sentant de nouveau cette attraction envers lui alors que son regard était moins intense que la dernière fois. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de lui rentrant dans l'appartement avec Colin qui la tenait toujours par la taille et Olivia qui lui tenait la main.

Oliver resta planté devant la porte faisant rentrer le reste de l'équipe, réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé, ni fait un sourire quand il s'était présenté, complètement l'inverse de la première fois qu'il l'avait revu il y a sept ans. Le jeune homme ne montra à personne que son geste le brisait intérieurement mais Laurel le regardant de loin comprit qu'Oliver ne sortirait pas indemne de cette mission particulière, surtout si Felicity repartait au Canada avec le médecin.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOAGOAGOAGOGAOAGOGAOAG**

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient tous arrivés dans le loft, Oliver regardait sa femme de loin qui observait chaque recoin de l'appartement pendant que Laurel lui faisait le tour du propriétaire, il voyait à sa posture droite qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien donnant un coup d'œil à chaque moment à l'homme qui tenait son cœur dans ses mains pour l'instant, le Dr Colin Becker.

Il ne l'avait jamais connu mal à l'aise, sa femme avait un très fort caractère et les personnes qu'elle rencontrait ne lui faisait pas peur, elle savait très bien fermer la bouche à n'importe quel homme ou femme qui essayait de la sous-estimer. Elle n'avait pas été toujours comme cela, quand il l'avait rencontré il avait seize ans, elle en avait neuf et elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de tout. Il avait pût s'en rendre compte le premier jour où elle était venue prendre le brunch chez ses parents avec Tommy, Malcom et Donna.

Il se rappelait très bien de ce moment, c'était le jour de leur toute première rencontre, Felicity avait tellement été timide qu'il avait voulu la protéger tout de suite surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là.  
Il était encore dans son lit à midi après avoir été à une fête la veille avec Tommy, il avait encore pas mal bu et surtout avait pris deux filles dans une des chambres de la maison de Max Fuller, il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir encore trompé Laurel en faisant un trio avec les deux filles brunes qui l'avait bien chauffer durant la soirée.

Quand il avait vu l'heure sur son réveil, s'était retourné et avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas se lever pour rencontrer la nouvelle partie de la famille de Tommy. Son ami lui avait annoncé hier quand ils se dirigeaient vers chez Max qu'il venait passer le brunch avec son père, sa belle-mère et sa fille. Il avait entendu frapper sur la porte puis celle-ci s'était ouverte sur sa sœur qui était déjà bien en forme à cette heure-ci.

"Maman m'a dit de venir te réveiller, les Merlyn arrivent dans trente minutes" dit-elle en sautant sur son lit " On n'a pas pu assister au mariage parce qu'on était en voyage avec papa, t'es pas heureux de les rencontrer enfin ?"

"Speedy s'il te plaît je ne suis pas encore assez bien réveillé pour supporter ta bonne humeur" avait-il grogné

"Tu n'es pas marrant Ollie" avait-elle dit "Dépêche-toi avant que ce soit papa qui te sort du lit"

Elle était sortie de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée, Oliver ne savait pas comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'énergie un dimanche. Il s'était préparé ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de ses parents à cause de son absence après avoir fait la fête le samedi soir. Quinze minutes après que sa tornade de sœur était venue dans sa chambre il avait descendu le grand escalier qui l'emmenait dans le hall d'entrée, puis été entré dans le salon et enfin le jardin d'hiver qui offrait une vue magnifique sur toute la propriété.

Il s'était arrêté net à l'entrée quand il s'était rendu compte que Tommy et son père étaient déjà là accompagnés d'une très belle femme blonde et d'une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir l'âge de sa petite sœur.

"Oliver" dit sa mère "Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à nous" avec un ton sarcastique.

"Je suis désolé maman, Théa m'a dit que j'avais encore trente minutes devant moi" lui avait-il dit en faisant les gros yeux à sa sœur pour lui avoir menti.

"Si tu n'étais pas rentré si tard ce matin tu n'aurais pas eu du mal à te lever" avait-elle répliqué.

Oliver avait regardé sa petite sœur d'un mauvais œil, lui en voulant de ne pas lui avoir dit que les amis de ses parents étaient déjà arrivés. Il lui avait lancé un regard qui signifiait que ce qu'elle lui avait fait n'était pas perdu pour lui et qu'il aurait sa vengeance plus tard. Il s'avança avec la main levé saluant Tommy et Malcom.

"Oliver je voudrais te présenter ma femme, Donna Merlyn" avait dit Malcom avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis la mort de sa défunt femme Rebecca, c'était vraiment rafraichissant de le voir comme cela, Oliver avait salué la femme qui avait épousé le père de son meilleur ami, elle lui avait offert un grand sourire heureuse de faire sa connaissance.

"Je te présente sa fille Felicity Smoak"

Il s'était approché d'elle pour la saluer mais elle s'était reculée d'un pas se rapprochant de sa mère gardant les yeux baisser, ses cheveux cachant son jolie visage, il n'avait pas compris sur le moment pourquoi elle avait réagi comme cela mais sût plusieurs semaines plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas osé le regarder à cet instant troublé par lui, elle avait raconté à sa sœur qu'elle trouvait Oliver très beau.

Avant de se mettre à table Oliver avait entendu son père demandé à Malcom pourquoi il n'avait pas encore reconnu la fille de Donna comme sa propre fille pour qu'elle puisse porter son nom. Le père de Tommy leur avait donc expliqué qu'il était à la recherche du père biologique de la jeune fille depuis plusieurs mois pour pouvoir lui demander de signer les papiers lui retirant les droits parentaux pour qu'à son tour il puisse devenir son père légitime et qu'elle puisse porter son nom. Mais il trouvait beaucoup de difficulté à lui mettre la main dessus, Noah Kutler se cachant très bien pour éviter la prison pour avoir réussi à détourner de l'argent du gouvernement fédéral.

Durant tout le brunch il avait pût apercevoir la jeune fille, qui avait neuf ans avait-il appris, regardant souvent la porte de sortie. Elle était très discrète, ne participait pas aux conversations, à part quand son père Robert avait commencé à parler de technologie il avait vu une étincelle dans ses yeux, mais sinon il n'avait pas pût entendre un seul mot sortir de sa bouche.

Après le brunch les adultes avaient décidé d'aller se promener dans le jardin, Moira avait voulu montrer son jardin de rose à Donna. Théa très heureuse avait voulu faire la course avec son frère et Tommy, qui avait demandé à Felicity si elle voulait participer mais elle avait refusé préférant rester sur un banc et lire un livre qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. Entre deux courtes pause que lui avait donné sa sœur pour aller se rafraîchir il avait commencé à parler avec Tommy de sa nouvelle sœur en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était très timide.

"Je crois qu'elle est intimidée, elle a été déraciné de sa ville où elle avait ses amis, sa maison, pour venir dans une ville où elle ne connaît personne, il faut lui laisser du temps" avait dit Tommy.

"Et bien tu es déjà très protecteur envers elle je trouve, je ne savais pas que tu voulais une sœur" dit Oliver en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami "Je t'aurais passé Théa de temps en temps si j'avais su cela"

"Je ne savais pas que j'en voulais une jusqu'à ce que Felicity rentre dans ma vie, on ne se parle pas beaucoup mais elle me fait beaucoup rire à table, tu devrais voir à la vitesse qu'elle parle c'est hallucinant"

"J'aimerais bien l'entendre parler un jour"

Tommy l'avait quitté un instant s'éloignant pour répondre au téléphone, il avait regardé un peu partout pour voir s'il arrivait à voir sa sœur où même la petite fille brune dans le jardin mais n'avait pas réussi à les apercevoir. Ses parents et les Merlyn était partis beaucoup plus loin dans la propriété, ils ne pouvaient donc pas lui dire s'ils l'avaient vue. Quand il s'était tourné vers la piscine il avait vu Tommy encore parler au téléphone, il avait donc décidé de partir de nouveau vers le manoir pour trouver Théa. Il était arrivé vers les portes du patio quand sa sœur était sortie en courant complètement paniqué.

"Je t'en prie Ollie viens m'aider elle ne va pas bien"

"Qui Speedy ?" avait-il demandé tout en la suivant dans la maison.

"Felicity, je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine assise au comptoir lisant son livre alors je lui ai proposé un des muffins que Raisa à préparer pour mon goûter de demain."

"Et elle a eu un problème" il avait continué à la suivre vers la cuisine.

"Elle est tombée et ne bouge plus" avait pleuré Théa

Ce qu'il avait vu quand il était arrivé dans la pièce l'avait terrorisé mais il avait vite repris contenance, Felicity était allongée sur le sol la gorge gonflée et le visage rouge. Elle avait attrapé la main d'Oliver la serrant très fort les larmes coulant sur ses joues, à son regard il avait pût se rendre compte qu'elle était paniquée, qu'elle avait peur de mourir.

"Elle fait une allergie Speedy, essaie de trouver un sac dans le patio, ou bien son manteau dans le hall" avait-il hurlé à sa sœur

Théa était partie de nouveau en courant pour trouver ce que lui avait demandé son frère, Oliver tenait toujours la main de la petite fille la rassurant qu'elle allait s'en sortir qu'il ferait tout pour cela.  
Sa sœur était arrivée une minute plus tard avec le sac et le manteau de Felicity, Oliver chercha le médicament qui pourrait la guérir, dans le sac il trouva une sorte de tube, il comprit très vite que c'était un stylo auto-injecteur, il avait enlevé le bouchon et planté l'aiguille dans la cuisse de la sœur de Tommy lui injectant en même temps la solution d'adrénaline qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il avait pût voir les effets de la guérison immédiatement quand sa gorge avait commencé à dégonfler et qu'elle eut moins de difficulté à respirer. Il avait envoyé Théa chercher Tommy dans le jardin lui demandant d'appeler les secours, Felicity devant être amené à l'hôpital rapidement. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle reprenait sa respiration elle ne l'a pas quitté du regard, serrant sa main fortement.

Quand les secours étaient arrivés, ses parents et les parents de Tommy étaient rentrés dans le manoir avertis par Tommy que Felicity avait eu un souci d'allergie. Théa avait pleuré contre la poitrine de son père se sentant très coupable d'avoir failli tuer sa nouvelle copine, mais Robert et Malcom l'avaient rassurée qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était allergique aux noix.

Le lendemain soir Oliver avait reçu la visite de la petite fille qui était toujours autant timide, accompagnée de Tommy. Elle l'avait fixé un instant puis d'un coup s'était jeté dans ses bras le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, puis lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Depuis ce jour-là à chaque brunch qu'ils passaient tous ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre Felicity n'avait plus jamais eu peur de parler devant Oliver et il avait pût enfin l'entendre parler très rapidement comme lui avait expliqué Tommy, il était aussi devenu très protecteur envers elle au même titre que sa sœur Théa.

Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs pas la voix de John qui lui demandait de venir pour parler du protocole à suivre pour la surveillance. Il quitta alors sa femme du regard pour aller voir son chef. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui pour le regarder partir.

 **Aimez-vous la réaction de Laurel quand elle apprend la nouvelle ? Pensez-vous qu'Oliver va réussir à se contenir pendant qu'il surveille sa femme ? Qu'avez-vous pensez du souvenir de leur toute première rencontre ? Comprenez-vous la réaction de Felicity quand elle rentre dans le loft ?**

 **A vos claviers, les commentaires et vos impressions m'aide à écrire la suite.**


	12. Chapter 12

Merci de continuer à me lire et je voudrais tous vous remercier ainsi que les Guest. Merci à Shinobu24 qui prend de son temps pour me corriger.

Dans ce chapitre nous apprenons que le folie de Tommy ne s'est pas arrêté à Oliver et Laurel. Première discussion entre Oliver et Felicity depuis son arrivée dans le loft, ne vous attendez pas à des baisers elle ne se souvient toujours pas.

Bonne lecture et à vos claviers ensuite pour vos réactions.

 **GAOGAOGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOAGOG**

Donna se trouvait sur la tombe de son mari Malcom Merlyn, elle ne venait pas autant qu'elle le voulait mais depuis la grosse dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son fils Tommy elle avait déménagé de nouveau pour Las Vegas. D'une certaine façon elle se sentait proche de sa fille qui était décédée il y a cinq ans maintenant, elle aurait pu rester dans le manoir mais Tommy lui avait interdit, pour lui elle n'y était plus la bienvenue. Pourtant ils avaient toujours été proche toutes ces années, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans le manoir Merlyn après son mariage avec Malcom, elle avait eu peur dans les débuts, le jeune homme était âgé de seize ans, elle ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose à lui apprendre, mais elle fut très surprise qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien rapidement et qu'il lui demande souvent des conseils sur les filles.

Mais tout cela avait changé après la mort de sa fille Felicity, Tommy avait changé et était devenu froid et distant. Il avait toujours pris soin de sa petite sœur, même si ils n'avaient pas le même sang et sa mort l'avait détruit à petit feu. Avec Malcom dans les débuts ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait au jeune homme, en effet ils étaient partis de Starling City depuis deux ans pour voyager venant faire un arrêt dans leur ville de temps en temps pour voir leurs enfants. Ils avaient déjà vu le changement de comportement entre le frère et la sœur pendant leur visite, très peu de discussion entre eux, des regards distants. Malcolm ne supportant plus cette ambiance quand il avait pris son fils à part avec Donna pour lui parler, c'est là qu'ils avaient appris que Felicity avait une relation avec Oliver Queen et qu'elle avait quitté Merlyn Mondiale pour le rejoindre dans son agence de l'Argus.

Quand Donna et Malcom lui avaient dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son ressentiment envers cette situation, il avait hurlé en leur expliquant qu'Oliver allait faire souffrir Felicity comme il avait fait avec Laurel, mais son père lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme avait changé qu'il aimait vraiment sa sœur donc il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Tommy s'était emporté en disant à son père qu'il ne comprenait rien et qu'il devrait repartir faire ses voyages avec Donna, mais que lui ferait tout pour que sa sœur ne soit plus avec son meilleur ami.

Puis le malheur leurs étaient tombés dessus, Felicity était morte durant une mission avec Oliver, ils avaient vu Tommy s'emporter envers le jeune homme dans le cimetière pendant l'enterrement, mais Donna était engloutie dans sa souffrance et n'avait fait aucun geste pour intervenir, ni Malcom très en colère contre l'homme qui avait tué sa belle-fille, Damien Darkh. Après ce jour son mari avait fait beaucoup de recherche sur le patron de l'organisation Hive voulant l'envoyer en prison le tenant pour responsable de la mort de Felicity, mais cet homme était le mal incarné et il avait tué Malcom dans une ruelle dans les Glades, presque au même endroit où sa première femme avait été tuée.

Après l'enterrement de Malcom, Donna s'était rapprochée de Tommy pour qu'ils se soutiennent l'un et l'autre, ils avaient perdu deux membres de leur famille en très peu de temps, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait espéré, car le jeune homme en voulait encore plus contre Oliver. Pour lui son ancien meilleur ami était responsable de tout, de la mort de Felicity et de la mort de Malcom, elle avait tenté comme elle avait pu, de lui faire comprendre que le responsable n'était pas son ami mais Damien Darkh, mais il restait sur ses positions.

Un soir, l'une des dernières fois où elle l'avait vu, pendant leurs dîner ils avaient eu une dispute sur ce sujet, et Tommy fou de rage avait lancé les assiettes contre le mur, il s'était même approchée d'elle avec un regard qui lui avait fait vraiment peur. Le lendemain le jeune homme lui avait indiqué qu'il voulait qu'elle quitte sa propriété, qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, soit elle était d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'Oliver était le seul responsable, soit elle quittait la maison. Avec regret elle avait fait ses valises et avait quitté le manoir sans se retourner, elle était partie au cimetière embrasser les tombes de sa fille et de son mari puis avait quitté la ville, elle revenait tous les trois mois pour les visiter. Elle avait même essayé de reprendre contact avec Tommy, mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle avait pu discuter un peu avec Oliver quand elle venait, il lui avait dit que Tommy haïssait la terre entière mais surtout lui et que personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Elle parla pendant une heure à la tombe de Malcom lui racontant sa nouvelle vie à Las Vegas, grâce à l'argent qu'il lui avait légué et l'aide d'Oliver, elle avait ouvert un casino qui était très réputé depuis un an. Elle l'avait appelé 'Le Paradis', en pensant aux deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus et qu'il l'avait quitté pour rejoindre le paradis. Ensuite elle partit voir sa fille puis resta aussi une bonne heure lui parlant du casino et des discussions téléphoniques qu'elle avait avec son ex-gendre qu'elle considérait toujours comme telle.

Elle quitta ensuite le lieu puis partie pour son hôtel, son vol était le lendemain matin, elle ne savait pas qu'elle reviendrait bien avant les trois mois comme à son habitude.

 **GAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Meghan se trouvait dans une des chambres de cet appartement où elle devait être sous protection avec Colin et sa petite Olivia, elle n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir les mots des agents qui étaient venus la chercher au Canada se répercutant dans sa mémoire encore et encore. Elle regarda la fenêtre, qui était une grand baie vitrée, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux, l'aube était enfin là elle pourrait se lever et sortir de la pièce pour aller boire un café sans déranger les agents du gouvernement qui devaient déjà être réveillés. Elle tourna son visage vers son ange qui dormait à ses côtés, elle était reconnaissante que sa fille ait réussi à s'endormir un moment, elle avait énormément bougé dans son sommeil, se réveillant presque à cause des cauchemars qui la terrorisait, mais quand elle sentait les caresses de sa mère sur ses cheveux elle partait de nouveau dans un sommeil rempli de princesse et de prince, du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Meghan.

La jeune femme se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite puis partit contempler le paysage qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, elle poussa le rideau et pu constater qu'elle n'avait pas du tout la vue qu'elle adorait tant à Amherstburg. Au lieu de la plage et le lac avec les couleurs bleu vert elle ne pouvait voir que des immeubles très hauts, des voitures qui circulaient dans les rues en bas, des personnes qui courraient pour se rendre elle ne s'avait où. Le calme de sa petite maison sur la plage était remplacé par la ville bruyante et intoxiquée par les moteurs des voitures.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu aimer habiter dans ce genre d'endroit, la jeune femme qui lui avait fait visiter l'appartement hier quand elle était arrivée, Laurel si elle se souvenait bien de son prénom, sa meilleur amie à priori, lui avait expliqué que ce loft lui appartenait, qu'elle avait emménagé ici pour être plus proche de l'agence. Quand elle s'était promenée dans les pièces elle n'avait ressenti aucune émotion, aucun souvenir ne l'avait submergé en parcourant le loft, elle avait pût voir quelques photos d'une femme blonde qui lui ressemblait avec la jeune femme à ses côtés et un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu, elle n'avait rien demandé pour le moment mais elle avait déjà pensé à plusieurs questions qu'elle pourrait poser à cette Laurel plus tard.

Donnant un dernier regard sur le lit s'assurant qu'Olivia dormait toujours, elle quitta la pièce doucement puis descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Dans le coin du salon elle pût apercevoir quelques agents qui discutaient près de table où des ordinateurs, des téléphones et autres gadgets aussi important pour la surveillance se trouvaient, quand ils l'aperçurent elle leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire enfin un bon café. Meghan savait que ce matin elle ne pourrait pas suivre ses habitudes matinales, comme regarder le lac par la fenêtre de la cuisine, prendre sa tasse et partir s'asseoir sur la dernière marche de la terrasse et contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, le bruit de l'eau qui l'apaisait. Non ce matin elle devrait se contenter de prendre place sur un des tabourets qui entouraient cette îlot de cuisine et entendre les klaxons des voitures qui circulaient dans la rue en bas de l'immeuble.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant posant ses coudes sur le comptoir et visualisa le lac à perte de vue, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire cela dans la journée car il y aurait surement beaucoup plus de bruit avec tous les agents qui arriveront dans la matinée. Elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir comme un de ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir depuis l'attaque qu'elle avait subi dans la maison il y a cinq jours, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici, pas comme dans la maison de Colin, même si elle se doutait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver avec tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans cette appartement pour la protéger.

Elle était tellement épuisée, elle ne savait plus ce qu'était de dormir une nuit entière, son esprit toujours rempli de questions sur qui elle était, d'où elle venait. La vision du lac qu'elle avait derrière ses yeux fermés fut remplacée par les yeux de Colin rempli de surprise quand ils écoutaient les agents parler dans cette petite pièce du poste de police au Canada lui apprenant son véritable nom et ce qu'elle était il y a cinq ans. Puis la chef de l'agence qui lui expliquait qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Meghan mais Felicity et qu'elle était plus qu'une employée à ses yeux, elle était une amie, ensuite elle pût voir le regard de son médecin, le docteur Walsh qui lui parlait du pronostic pour essayer de lui faire récupérer sa mémoire. Puis un autre regard fit surface devant ses yeux, celui de la jeune femme, Laurel qui l'avait regardé avec tristesse et bonheur en même temps quand elle était rentrée dans l'appartement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu oublier tous ces visages, tous ses souvenirs de ces personnes qu'elle devait connaître, surement aimer aussi, le passé qu'elle avait eu avec chacun d'eux, leurs rencontres, leurs rires, leurs larmes aussi. Pourquoi en les voyants de nouveau rien ne revenait à la surface ? Même pas le plus petit souvenir, que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle fasse ce que lui avait indiqué ce médecin, la répression de tous ses souvenirs ?

Elle espérait qu'elle aurait des réponses à ses questions le plus rapidement possible, que le Docteur Walsh l'aiderait à faire revenir sa mémoire, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'un bon café. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la cafetière, elle dut chercher un petit moment pour trouver les dosettes de la machine, regardant dans tous les placards pour les trouver dans une petite boîte juste à côté de celle-ci. Elle regarda le liquide couler doucement, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui donnant confiance en elle pour réussir sa session avec le docteur tout à l'heure, elle prit la tasse y versa la crème et le sucre puis tourna le liquide chaud avec sa cuillère restant perdue dans ses pensées.

"Tu as l'air d'être toujours aussi accro au café à ce que je peux voir"

Meghan fut surprise par la voix grave qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés et elle sursauta claquant sa tasse sur le torse de la personne qui venait de parler éclaboussant le café sur son t-shirt.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée je ne voulais pas vous éclaboussez avec mon café, mais j'étais dans mes pensées et vous êtes arrivé comme cela sans faire de bruit et puis alors j'ai..." dit-elle commençant à babiller.

Elle pu apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux cette fois-ci, pas comme hier quand elle était arrivée donc elle prit le premier torchon qu'elle trouva sur le comptoir et commença à éponger le vêtement humide qu'il portait caressant son torse dans le processus, elle put remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'être très musclé.

Oliver sentit tout son corps trembler quand elle posa le chiffon sur son torse et qu'il pût sentir le bout de ses doigts toucher son corps, il respira très fort pendant ce contact. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pu ressentir ses mains sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser le toucher comme cela plus longtemps car il ne pourrait pas se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas encore du moins. Il lui attrapa la main qui tenait le torchon restant dans cette position un petit instant savourant le fait de la sentir de nouveau près de lui, puis dans une voix que lui-même ne reconnut pas, lui dit que c'était bon, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Felicity, j'allais prendre une douche après le café de toute façon" dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les joues de Meghan rougirent quand l'homme devant elle dit son prénom, pas celui qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, mais celui que la chef de l'agence lui avait dit hier. Elle s'excusa de nouveau pour lui avoir renversé son café sur lui se demandant comment il n'avait pas hurler de douleur quand le liquide chaud lui avait touché la poitrine. Elle le regarda essuyer son t-shirt et son pantalon hypnotisé par les gestes qu'il faisait.

Meghan mordit sa lèvre inférieure entendant sa voix grave lui répondre, elle sentit de nouveau un frisson la parcourir quand il la regarda pour lui parler, elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait avec cet homme, le chef de la sécurité, mais aussi son ancien partenaire comme lui avait indiqué monsieur Diggle. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait comme hier quand elle était rentrée dans l'appartement, ou qu'il lui parlait comme pour se présenter, ou qu'il la regardait comme à cet instant précis, son corps réagissait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis des années, même pas avec Colin. Et même si elle avait évité de le regarder en arrivant hier soir, elle avait bien vu le regard de tueur qu'il lançait à chaque fois à son compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il un doux regard avec elle et Olivia et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tuer qu'avec son regard Colin ?

Ne voulant pas avoir une migraine si tôt le matin elle se décida d'arrêter de penser à ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire ressentir et attrapa un autre chiffon pour essuyer les dégâts dans la cuisine qu'elle avait fait en reversant son café, elle avait des questions plus importantes à lui poser que de savoir pourquoi il n'appréciait pas son petit ami.

"Je peux vous demander quelque chose Monsieur Queen ?"

"Oui tu peux" répondit-il avec un sourire "Mais appelle moi Oliver s'il te plaît, Mr Queen était mon père"

"Je ne pense pas vous connaître assez bien pour vous appeler par votre prénom" dit-elle sans le regarder.

Oliver sentit son cœur se fendre à cette phrase, pour elle il n'était qu'un étranger qui était là pour empêcher que les hommes de Darkh ne viennent la tuer, pas l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années. Il évita de lui montrer sa peine ne voulant pas la perturber.

"Que voulais tu me demander Felicity ? J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je ne t'appelle pas Meghan" dit-il

"Et pourquoi pas je m'appelle Meghan, les autres m'appelle par mon prénom, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas comme eux ?" dit-elle

"Désolé mais je n'aime pas ce prénom" dit-il durement

"Oh...D'accord...Désolée je ne savais pas que mon prénom te rappellerais ta copine...ou ton ex-copine" dit-elle sentant son cœur se contracter en lui disant cela.

Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter qu'il avait une petite amie, ou une fiancée, ou une femme, il n'était que le chef de la sécurité et rien d'autres. Mais sans le vouloir elle sentit une douleur dans son cœur à savoir qu'une femme qu'il aimait ou avait aimé avait pût s'appeler Meghan, elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier de sa vie personnelle, que sa présence dans cette ville n'était que provisoire.

Elle pût apercevoir une tristesse envahir ses yeux bleus aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, et l'entendit répondre qu'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie récemment, puis comme-ci rien ne s'était passé il croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse, la tristesse dans ses yeux fut remplacée par un regard un peu plus dur attendant surement qu'elle réponde à sa question. Elle était vraiment troublée par cette homme mais se décida que tout ce qui était important était de connaître un peu plus sur sa vie d'avant, il devait surement pouvoir lui répondre.

"Monsieur Queen" dit-elle de nouveau.

"Mon prénom est Oliver rappelle toi"

"Oui et bien le problème est que je ne me rappelle pas tu vois, de rien, de personne et cela me mets hors de moi, donc excusez-moi si je ne vous appelle pas par votre prénom" dit-elle en colère.  
"Fe-li-ci-ty" dit-il d'une voix grave s'approchant d'elle doucement voulant la rassurer.

Meghan prit peur quand il s'approcha d'elle, pas qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal mais des frissons qui la submergeraient de nouveau s'il la touchait. Elle s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle lui prépare quelque chose.

Oliver s'arrêta en voyant sa femme se reculer de lui sentant encore son cœur se fendre un peu plus à son geste, il répondit qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup le matin, pas depuis plusieurs années. En souriant Meghan lui répondit que c'était un trait qu'il n'avait pas avec son fiancé Colin adorait manger le matin avec elle et Olivia. Une jalousie parcouru le corps d'Oliver en réalisant que pendant que lui pensait qu'elle était morte, un autre homme vivait avec elle, prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle et leur fille. Peut-être que son égo avait été froissé ou il voulait enfin faire quelque chose avec sa femme qui lui avait manqué depuis cinq ans, mais il s'entendit dire que ce matin il avait faim et qu'il acceptait de prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle.

Meghan ignora son regard de braise en lui disant cela, et sa voix grave qui lui donnait des picotements dans le corps et commença à préparer la pâte pour faire des crêpes que sa fille aimait énormément.

"Je vais faire un bon chocolat chaud et des crêpes au chocolat pour mon Olivia" dit-elle s'affairant à la tache sans le regarder. "Elle est passée par beaucoup trop de changement récemment, depuis cette nuit quand on nous a attaqué"

"Ta fille est magnifique" dit-il souriant en pensant à leur fille.

"C'est l'amour de ma vie elle est tout pour moi. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte d'elle et que je ne l'avais pas eu avec moi la première année j'aurais pût devenir folle. Ma fille m'a aidé à survivre et à ne pas me laisser mourir dans les moments où j'avais peur et où je me sentais seul" dit-elle avec un sanglot qu'elle essaya de ravaler pour ne pas montrer sa douleur" Je t'embête avec les histoires de ma vie"

"Non" répondit-il rapidement "J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvée aux Canada. Comment était ta vie là-bas ?"

"Oh bien Colin louait la maison près de la plage, je l'ai appris par une des infirmières à l'hôpital alors je suis partie habiter là-bas, je ne savais pas où aller donc c'était mieux que rien, je devais penser à mon bébé, il ne me restait plus que lui." dit-elle doucement "Et j'ai eu raison, c'était magnifique et puis je ne suis pas restée seule très longtemps, Olivia est arrivée puis j'ai connu Colin qui a été merveilleux avec moi" dit-elle avec un sourire

Oliver continuait de sentir son cœur se fendre en l'entendant parler de la chance qu'elle avait eu à rencontrer son fiancé, qu'il l'avait aidé avec leur fille à sortir la tête de la dépression où elle avait failli se laisser engloutir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle à ce moment, de ne pas avoir fait de recherche après sa mort quand il sentait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose clochait mais les résultats des tests dentaires avaient été précis, réels, c'était sa femme dans la voiture qui avait brûlé. Il fut sorti de ses pensées sombres quand il sentit sa main sur son bras alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui juste avant.

"Tu veux bien répondre à une question ?"

"Oui si c'est pour toi je le ferais" dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle eut de nouveau cette sensation de déjà vu en l'écoutant répondre, sa voix avait l'air d'être familière mais dans un autre contexte, un autre lieu, à une autre époque. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir en entendant sa voix et regardant son sourire qui lui était destiné, Meghan réalisa que si elle se focalisait sur sa voix elle pourrait peut-être avoir des réponses à ses questions, qu'elle pourrait peut-être avoir quelques souvenirs qui lui reviendraient. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à lui parler quand deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière et qu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou.

"Bonjour mon amour" dit Colin la serrant contre lui, respirant son odeur, l'embrassant doucement "As-tu réussi à dormir Meghan ?"

"Pas beaucoup" dit-elle tristement "Mais je sais qu'Olivia a réussi à dormir même si je bougeais dans le lit"

Colin lui lâcha la taille et se plaça devant elle en poussant en même temps Oliver qui était proche d'elle. Il prit la jeune femme de nouveau dans ses bras la collant contre lui approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se laissa embrasser doucement fermant les yeux se sentant rassurer de l'avoir près d'elle maintenant. Quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser Colin commença à déposer de petits baisers sur sa joue et près de son oreille.  
"Cette nuit tu pourras venir dans ma chambre te coller contre moi dans le lit, je t'aiderai à t'endormir mon amour" dit-il continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Meghan qui n'avait pas de nouveau fermé les yeux put voir les yeux de l'autre homme, son ancien partenaire, se durcir en voyant Colin la serrer contre lui et en l'entendant lui expliquer ce qu'il lui ferait cette nuit. Elle vit ses poings se former prêt à se battre, sa respiration s'intensifia de plus en plus, elle le vit fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit l'expression sans émotion d'hier soir quand elle était arrivée était de nouveau sur son visage.

Quand Oliver vit le médecin s'approcher et prendre sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans le cou il voulu retirer ses mains du corps de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était mariée avec lui. Puis l'autre homme se déplaça et le poussa un petit peu pour pouvoir prendre Felicity dans ses bras de nouveau et ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le premier moment où ils les avaient vu dans une pièce ensemble arriva. Colin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa devant lui, et à ce moment Oliver mourut sur place, il ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir plus que dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures et pourtant cela fut possible. Sa femme, sa lumière, l'amour de sa vie ne lui appartenait plus et d'entendre cet homme lui dire ce qu'il ferait cette nuit dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, son cœur éclata en mille morceaux.

Ce qu'il pensait il y a deux jours se concrétisa, elle partirait surement avec ce médecin et leur fille après les avoir aidé à attraper Hive. Il serra les poings et son regard se durcit en voyant son amour embrasser si passionnément un autre homme. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, il devrait trouver la patience en lui pour ne pas frapper ce médecin, il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid sinon il ne serait plus sur la sécurité et il avait besoin d'être auprès de Felicity pour la protéger, il n'échouerait pas cette fois.

"Je vais aller prendre une douche pendant que vous déjeuner ensemble" dit-il se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Mais vos crêpes monsieur Queen" demanda Meghan

"Je n'ai plus faim mais je suis sûr que votre fiancé va accepter de manger toute les crêpes que tu auras faîtes" dit-il fixant Colin

"C'est quoi ton problème ? " dit Colin en se détachant des bras de Meghan pour s'approcher du chef de la sécurité.

"Colin cela n'en vaut pas la peine"

Meghan attrapa le bras de son fiancé et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le calmer, elle caressa doucement sa barbe lui souriant. Oliver qui s'était retourné put voir la scène et pensa qu'à une époque c'était lui qu'elle calmait comme cela, lui touchant le visage. Ne supportant plus de voir la femme qu'il aimait être si douce avec un autre homme il se retourna et partit vers les escaliers le plus rapidement possible.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme" dit Colin pendant qu'Oliver montait les escaliers "Hier je le surprends à regarder Olivia, aujourd'hui il est trop proche de toi. Il a l'air de cacher quelque chose, il fait même peut-être parti de ce groupe qui te recherche, c'est peut-être lui la taupe dont Mme Mickaels a parlé"

"Colin arrête de t'inquiéter pour Monsieur Queen il ne fait que son travail, oublie le et aide moi pour le petit déjeuner d'Olivia."

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir pour finir de préparer la pâte pour les crêpes, Meghan regarda dans la direction de l'escalier apercevant le chef de la sécurité arriver en haut des marches, juste avant de rentrer dans le couloir, il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle sentit une douleur dans le ventre quand elle put lire la tristesse dans son regard et elle n'était pas sûre d'elle mais de loin elle avait l'impression qu'il avait les yeux humides. Elle avait dit à Colin d'oublier Oliver Queen, mais quand elle le vit disparaître dans le couloir elle se rendit compte que sa résolution à oublier cet homme serait plus facile à dire qu'à le faire pour elle.

Laurel qui avait été témoin de toute la scène de la porte de sa chambre se dépêcha de monter les escaliers quand elle vit Meghan se retourner et se diriger vers son fiancé. Arrivée devant la chambre d'Oliver elle tapa deux fois sur la porte avant d'entendre faiblement la voix de son ami quand il autorisa la personne derrière la porte à entrer.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et la referma derrière elle puis balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver son ami qui était devant sa fenêtre regardant l'horizon au loin, surement dans ses pensées. Il avait les mains dans le dos et elle pouvait voir ses doigts se frotter ensemble ce qui signifiait qu'il était très énervé, surement au bout de l'implosion à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir dans la cuisine.

Elle l'appela doucement mais il ne répondit pas à son appel alors elle s'approcha de lui, commença à avancer sa main pour le toucher mais se ravisa au dernier moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette de nouveau. Elle se plaça à ses côtés près de la fenêtre et attendit qu'il soit prêt à lui parler. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence à parler les dents serrés.

"J'ai eu envie de le tuer quand il a posé ses mains sur elle, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait le repousser mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle l'a même laissé l'embrasser" dit-il la colère envahissant son corps.

"Ce n'est pas Felicity, dans sa tête elle est toujours Meghan, tu dois être patient Oliver"

"Etre patient et les entendre faire l'amour dans la chambre à côté cette nuit" dit-il durement

"On peut changer de chambre si tu veux, je viens en haut et tu restes en bas"

"Merci Laurel, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de l'entendre crier son nom à lui alors que..."

"Oliver ! Felicity t'aime depuis tellement d'années que l'amour qu'elle a pour toi ne peut pas avoir disparu. Pour l'instant elle n'a aucun souvenir donc pour elle ce Colin est celui qu'elle croît aimer, tu dois l'aider à se rappeler"

"Mais le Docteur Walsh ne veut pas que je lui donne des indices qui peuvent l'aider à se rappeler, comment veux-tu que Felicity se souvienne qu'elle m'aime alors qu'elle laisse cet homme la toucher et l'embrasser ?"

"Soit juste là pour elle Oliver, fait lui comprendre qu'elle a besoin de toi pour se rappeler. Quand tu es monté elle te regardait, d'être près de toi lui fait ressentir quelque chose, crois en votre amour et tout se passera bien"

"Tu as raison, je vais lui rappeler notre amour mais si je prends encore ce médecin la toucher je lui tords le cou. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, une chose me dérange quand je le regarde."

"Tu penses à quoi Oliver ?"

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et lui expliqua qu'il trouvait vraiment bizarre que ce médecin soit entré dans la vie de Felicity si soudainement, que la maison louée par sa femme lui appartenait. Il avait des doutes sur ses intentions, il se demandait si cet homme ne faisait pas en fait partie du groupe de Darkh et qu'il était près de l'amour de sa vie pour la surveiller, pour prévenir si en fait elle retrouvait la mémoire, si cette attaque n'avait pas été planifiée depuis le début. Il avait pensé longuement après le départ de Laurel de sa chambre, il devait vraiment surveiller ce docteur Becker de près et aider au plus vite sa femme à se rappeler de lui et de leur vie ensemble.

 **Avez-vous appréciez ce chapitre ? Trouvez-vous la réaction de Tommy normale par rapport à Donna ? D'après-vous pourquoi Felicity n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de ressentir des sensations auprès d'Oliver ?**

 **Demain ou samedi je vais poster un OS Olicity en six parties que j'ai écris avec l'aide de ma Beta Delicity-Unicorn. Et quand cet OS seras fini je vous posterais un OS Stemily. Alors soyez près à me donner vos réactions.**

 **Bien évidemment tout les jeudi il y auras la suite de cette histoire.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nous voici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 13 ou Oliver à un souvenir et Felicity pense savoir qui est le père d'Olivia**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je remercie aussi Shinobu24 qui est toujours aussi géniale.**

 **GOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Meghan était encore secouée par la session qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Emily, sa tête palpitait alors que les questions que la psychologue n'avait cessé de lui poser pendant une heure tournaient dans son esprit. Elle passa la main sur son visage, elle combattait de toute ses forces l'épuisement mental qui menaçait de l'engloutir complètement la rendant folle, et il y avait aussi l'épuisement physique de ne pas dormir encore une nuit repensant à ce moment dans la cuisine avec le chef de la sécurité. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur d'elle à chaque fois qu'il était présent près d'elle, elle ressentait une attraction envers lui, elle ressentait des fourmillements dans son corps quand il la regardait, comme durant sa session avec le Dr Walsh.

Emily lui avait donné des noms qu'elle aurait pût connaître, lui avait montré des endroits qu'elle aurait dû déjà visiter, tous cela tourbillonnait dans sa tête pendant qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se rappeler si elle connaissait ses personnes, si les évènements dont elle lui parlait avait un sens pour elle. Mais rien ne réussissait à réveiller ses souvenirs, le seul moment où elle avait senti son estomac se tordre dans la peur c'est quand Emily lui avait posé une seule question plusieurs fois.

"Où est-il ?"

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître cette voix qui lui faisait peur puis elle avait senti une main sur son bras et la douleur avait commencé à disparaître, les pics de glace avaient été remplacés par des ondes de chaleur, la panique s'était transformée en frisson de bien être, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux s'attendant à trouver Colin à ses côtés elle avait été très étonné de voir Monsieur Queen qui lui faisait un doux sourire pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité ici.

C'est ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de cet homme et c'est ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas, plutôt ne se rappelait pas de lui, ils avaient été partenaires dans son autre vie, avant son amnésie. Pourtant quand elle le regardait dans les yeux elle se sentait troublée par lui, par son regard sur elle, elle ressentait du chagrin quand elle pouvait apercevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il cachait rapidement par un regard dur mais qui ne lui était jamais adressé.

Quand Emily lui demandait de ne pas intervenir pendant la session il jetait un regard qui aurait pût la tuer sur place tellement il était dur, puis quand il se tournait vers elle son comportement changeait radicalement et son regard était très doux. Elle se demandait s'il se comportait de cette façon seulement avec elle ou bien d'autres femmes avaient le droit à ce regard. L'idée de l'imaginer avec d'autres femmes lui serrait le cœur, alors qu'elle n'aurait rien dû ressentir, une jalousie s'emparait d'elle surtout quand elle le voyait avec Laurel, la femme qui devait être sa meilleur amie.

Pendant que monsieur Queen lui tenait encore la main, Meghan vit le Docteur Walsh se diriger vers sa meilleur amie pour lui demander s'il y avait des albums de famille dans l'appartement, Laurel tourna la tête vers le chef de la sécurité qui lui fit un geste très faible de la tête. Meghan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Laurel avait besoin de demander la permission à cet homme pour lui montrer des photos de sa vie, il n'était que partenaire, encore un mystère qui entourait cet homme et qu'elle voulait à tout prix découvrir.

Elle sentit la perte de chaleur sur sa main quand il se détacha d'elle, elle vit qu'il regardait vers les escaliers et quand elle tourna la tête elle aperçut Colin qui descendait avec Olivia. Alors que le regard de cet homme était doux sur sa petite fille, il était devenu très vite rempli de rage quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Colin. Pourquoi son partenaire en voulait tellement à son petit ami ?

Laurel la sortit de ses pensées quand elle posa les albums sur la table basse et vint s'assoir à ses côtés, Olivia les rejoignit rapidement, accompagnée de Colin qui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de les laisser entre filles. Meghan vit encore le regard de son ancien partenaire devenir froid au moment où son petit ami passa près de lui pour rejoindre les agents dans le salon, elle pensait qu'il l'aurait suivi mais en fin de compte il resta un peu éloigné d'elles mais toujours assez près pour être le premier à les protéger si quelque chose arrivait.

Oliver regarda Colin embrasser sa femme, il essayait de se contrôler le plus possible pour éviter de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, il vit le médecin partir vers ses collègues de l'Argus laissant sa Felicity et Olivia avec Laurel. Il avait fait quelques pas en arrière, mis ses mains dans le dos et regardait l'amour de sa vie discuter avec son amie Laurel, il se sentait bien à ce moment comme-ci rien n'avait changé depuis cinq ans. Sa femme prit le premier album que Laurel lui tendit et commença à le feuilleter posant plusieurs questions pour connaître les prénoms des personnes sur les photos. Il put la voir caresser le visage de Donna sa mère heureuse de surement pouvoir mettre un visage sur la femme qui lui avait donné naissance, elle montra à Olivia sa grand-mère qui eut un énorme sourire quand elle apprit qu'elle avait en fin de compte une famille.  
Pendant trente minutes, Oliver les regarda feuilleter les albums que Laurel avait déposés sachant très bien qu'il ne se trouvait sur aucune des photos. Il savait que rien de compromettant ne pourrait prouver qu'il était dans la vie de Felicity en ayant déjà retiré toutes les photos de lui avec les Merlyns.

Meghan consultait le dernier album, cela avait été amusant de regarder les photos avec Olivia à ses côtés, elle avait pût voir le visage de sa mère et de son beau-père, Laurel lui expliquant que Donna était partie habiter de nouveau à Las Vegas, d'où elle venait avant son mariage avec Malcom, depuis la mort de son mari un an après son prétendu décès. Puis elle demanda à son amie qui était le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait avec elle sur les photos, Laurel lui parla alors de Tommy qui était son frère par alliance étant le fils de Malcom. Meghan lui demanda si elle s'entendait bien avec lui et demanda pourquoi il n'était pas présent en ce moment, pourquoi il n'était pas encore venu lui rendre visite. Laurel lui expliqua tout après avoir regardé Oliver que pour l'instant moins il y avait de personne au courant pour elle, plus elle était en sécurité.

"Mais alors pourquoi tu es ici dans cet appartement Laurel, est ce que l'on habitait ensemble avant que je ne disparaisse ?" demanda Meghan

"Non nous n'habitions pas ensemble, je vis avec Oliver mais vu qu'il devait être avec toi pour te protéger et ne voulait pas que quelque chose m'arrive il m'a dit de venir ici pour qu'il puisse me protéger aussi" répondit Laurel

La jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte du regard de tristesse qui traversa les yeux de Meghan, ni du regard que put lui donner Oliver comprenant que sa femme pensait qu'il avait une relation avec Laurel. Oliver voulait s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il aimait mais se força à rester à sa place, tant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui il ne devait faire aucun geste envers elle.

Meghan continua à regarder les photos son cœur se contractant en pensant que l'homme devant elle avait une relation avec Laurel sa meilleure amie, elle ne devrait pas se focaliser sur cela mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, la jalousie la rongeait de l'intérieur et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle avait un fiancé très gentil qui l'aimait, elle avait une jolie petite fille, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, à part ses souvenirs, mais elle sentait un vide en elle comme-ci il manquait quelque chose. Mais ce vide avait disparu un court instant quand cet homme, Oliver, l'avait touché tout à l'heure, elle devait tout faire pour retrouver ses souvenirs et comprendre pourquoi cet homme lui faisait ressentir cet envie d'être auprès de lui.

Meghan fut sorti de ses pensées quand elle entendit sa fille poser une question à Laurel à propos d'un visage dans l'album qu'elles regardaient.

"C'est qui cet homme madame ?" dit Olivia en pointant le doigt sur un homme brun aux yeux noir sur la photo.

Curieuse Meghan étudia la photo dont sa fille parlait, dessus elle pouvait voir deux femmes, Laurel et elle en blonde en plus jeune, mais aussi deux hommes, son frère qu'elle avait pût voir sur d'autres photos et l'homme dont parlait Olivia.

"Quel est son prénom et qui est-il ?" demanda-t-elle

"Il s'appelle Ray Palmer, vous avez daté durant tes études quand tu avais quatorze ans, vous êtes restés ensemble presque deux ans, mais il a dû quitter Starling durant votre dernière année de lycée son père délocalisant sa société à New-York"

"J'ai l'air d'avoir plus de quatorze ans. A quel époque a été prise cette photo ?" demanda Meghan.

"Trois mois avant ta mort, il était venu voir sa succursale qui se trouve ici à Starling, il a passé plusieurs jours avec toi"

Oliver écoutait les réponses de Laurel et se souvint du retour de Ray Palmer, il avait été très jaloux de la présence de cet homme qui avait eu le droit de toucher à la femme qu'il aimait avant lui, Ray avait été le premier amant de sa femme et il ne le supportait pas. Felicity avait été très heureuse de le voir, ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble, lui n'avait pas pu être présent à part à l'arrivée de l'ex-copain de sa femme car Lyla l'avait envoyé sur une mission avec John. Durant toute son absence il avait fait des cauchemars de sa femme se laissant aller dans les bras de son ancien amant pendant que lui risquait sa vie.

Quand il était entré dans leur appartement après une semaine d'absence il les avait trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé et avait senti son cœur se fendre, ses cauchemars s'étaient réalisés pendant qu'il était en mission. Après le départ de Ray pour son hôtel la jalousie lui avait fait dire des mots désagréables à sa femme et leur première dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Il se rappelait de ce moment comme-ci il était arrivé hier.

"Tu t'es bien amusée pendant mon absence ?" avait dit Oliver ironiquement à sa femme pendant qu'elle nettoyait la vaisselle du repas qu'elle avait partagé avec Ray.

Felicity avait arrêté l'eau très surprise par le ton qu'employait son mari, elle était tellement contente de le retrouver, il lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine d'absence. Elle s'était retourné tout en essuyant ses mains dans un torchon le regardant ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait.

"Que veux-tu dire Oliver ?" avait-elle demandé en le fixant.

"Je constate seulement que je rentre d'une mission difficile, que je suis heureux de retrouver ma femme qui m'a manqué terriblement et je la trouve dans les bras de son ex-copain"

"Oliver tu racontes n'importe quoi" elle s'avança vers lui "nous avons juste dîné pour la dernière fois car Ray repart pour New-York demain matin, et comme j'étais triste qu'il s'en aille il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est tout"

"Et pourquoi tu étais triste qu'il parte, tu voulais qu'il reste avec toi pour recommencer une histoire." dit-il dans un rire amer "Alors à quel moment tu vas m'annoncer que tu veux divorcer pour le rejoindre à New-York, après une dernière baise cette nuit, comme un au revoir ?"

Felicity l'avait regardé, étonnée de ce que pouvait penser son mari, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et revoir Ray lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait eu une très bonne relation avec lui et avait gardé de très bon contact avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle en voulait à son mari de lui parler comme cela alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux aller vivre avec Ray alors que je suis mariée avec toi ?" dit-elle posant ses mains sur ses hanches en colère.

"Je ne sais pas peut-être car je t'ai trouvé dans ses bras au lieu de te jeter dans les miens comme à chaque fois que je reviens de mission. Ray a toujours été amoureux de toi, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas dû arrêter de coucher ensemble pendant mon absence, vous deviez rattraper le temps perdu"

"Je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle, j'ai juste profité de la présence d'un ami pendant une semaine. Tu me manquais je n'étais pas très bien, il m'a juste aidée"

"Il t'a aidé comment, en te mettant dans notre lit" hurla Oliver

Felicity sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Oliver, il savait qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, même à l'époque de sa relation avec Ray elle n'avait jamais pût se laisser aller complètement espérant toujours qu'Oliver ne la verrait plus comme une petite fille.

"Je t'aime plus que tout Oliver, aucun homme ne peut prendre ta place dans mon cœur ou dans notre lit" dit-elle essuyant ses yeux. "Pourquoi doutes-tu de moi comme cela ?"

Oliver prit son portable et lui montra une photo qu'il avait reçu pendant sa mission, c'est cette photo qui lui avait donné ses cauchemars. Felicity prit le téléphone et regarda la photo, elle put se voir dans un lit avec Ray, de la façon dont la photo avait été prise on pourrait penser qu'elle ne portait rien sous la couverture et son ex-copain était torse nu aussi.

"Je ne comprends pas cette photo Oliver"

Felicity avait regardé de nouveau la photo et avait reconnu le tissu de la couette sur le lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, elle avait un peu bu et ne se sentant pas bien, son frère lui avait dit d'aller se coucher dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui de vouloir la séparer d'Oliver mais avait accepté la demande de Laurel de venir dîner avec eux, comme Ray était présent il avait participé lui aussi au repas chez Tommy.

"Tu étais nue Felicity. Ma femme était nue dans un lit avec un autre homme que moi" avait répondu Oliver en colère.

"Bien sûr que non, j'avais une robe sans bretelle en dessous, tu peux demander à Laurel, je ne savais pas que Ray était dans le lit jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je te le jure Oliver, je ne pourrais jamais te tromper"

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne savais pas que Palmer était avec toi"

"Non...Je ne me sentais pas bien et Tommy m'a prêté sa chambre d'ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi Ray se trouvait dans le lit avec moi et torse nu en plus."

Elle avait voulu faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle était innocente dans cette histoire, Ray était son ex-copain certes mais Oliver était l'homme de sa vie, pour toujours. Elle avait sursauté en entendant le bruit d'une chaise qui tombait, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était Oliver qui l'avait jeté de rage.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ton frère ait encore essayé de nous séparer" dit-il les dents serrés "il a failli réussir son coup cette fois ce salaud. Il est mon meilleur ami mais là je n'ai envie que d'une chose c'est de le frapper" il avait tapé ses deux poings sur la table de colère.

"Tu veux dire qu'il a fait exprès de t'envoyer cette photo pour que l'on se dispute et que l'on se sépare ?"

"Oui il est prêt à tout même à me faire croire que tu as remis le couvert avec ton ex"

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi en fait" elle avait pleuré blessée par le comportement de son mari. "Tu as reçu la photo et as cru que j'avais pût te tromper"

"Je suis tellement désolé mon amour" Oliver s'était retourné pour s'avance rapidement vers sa femme et la prendre dans ses bras. "La jalousie a retourné mon cerveau, quand j'ai vu cette photo j'ai pété un plomb. J'ai confiance en toi mais pas en Palmer"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû douter de moi Oliver, je n'ai jamais douté de toi même quand tu passes du temps avec Laurel avec qui tu as eu une relation plus longue que celle que j'ai eu avec Ray"

"Je sais...Je sais mais si je te perdais je deviendrais fou. Je t'aime tellement. Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie" avait il dit en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"Je t'en veux encore d'avoir pût croire que je te tromperai" elle avait gémi ne pouvant s'en empêcher quand son mari lui avait pris le lobe d'oreille dans la bouche "mais moi, je t'aurais fait confiance, même si tu as un passé qui pourrait me faire douter"

"Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi tu as raison et je m'en excuse, j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en notre amour" avait chuchoté Oliver la collant à lui "Je vais m'expliquer avec ton frère demain, je vais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Je t'aime comme un fou, ne me quitte pas"

"Promet moi que tu ne douteras plus jamais de l'amour que j'ai pour toi Oliver" avait-elle dit en le fixant "Promet moi que si tu reçois une nouvelle photo compromettante tu m'en parleras avant de me faire une crise de jalousie"

"Je te le promets mon amour, je ne douterai plus jamais de toi" il avait descendu ses mains sur ses fesses "Laisse-moi te montrer comment je suis désolé" partant de nouveau à l'affût de son cou.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites" elle s'éloigna doucement de lui "je vais partir un instant"

"Non...Non...Non" il l'avait retenu dans ses bras "Ne pars pas, ne me quittes pas, c'est la première fois que je suis jaloux, je n'ai jamais été comme cela avec aucune femme, même pas avec Laurel. Je te promets de me contrôler, mais ne me laisses pas"

Felicity l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait pût voir l'honnêteté qui si reflétait et aussi la peur qu'elle puisse le quitter, elle lui avait fait un petit sourire pour le rassurer en se laissant aller dans son étreinte.

Il avait posé les deux mains sur son visage pour capturer la bouche de Felicity d'un mouvement rapide, savourant sa douce saveur. Elle avait ouvert volontiers la bouche, lui permettant de goûter au goût sucré qu'elle avait à offrir, alors que sa langue dansait avec la sienne, ses mains se déplaçaient instinctivement plus bas sur elle caressant ses seins à travers son chemisier. Il avait commencé rapidement à déboutonner le vêtement qui l'empêchait de pourvoir toucher directement ses mamelons, sans jamais briser leur baiser profond.

Felicity se cambra vers son mari tandis que ses mains se frayaient un chemin vers ses seins qui attendaient avec impatience d'être touché. Puis Oliver écarta ses lèvres des siennes à contre cœur pour laisser de multiples baisers sur son cou se dirigeant vers la destination qu'il voulait goûter le plus. Ses mains enlevèrent rapidement son chemisier le laissant glisser le long de ses bras puis ses mains remontèrent dans son dos détachant son soutien-gorge avec aisance. Il baissa lentement les bretelles de ses épaules, révélant sa douce peau soyeuse.

"Dieu que tu es belle, je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie, que tu sois ma femme", souffla-t-il.

Felicity laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle l'avait encouragé à continuer sa tâche, elle haleta quand elle le sentit engloutir tout son sein. Il plaça ses mains autour de son dos, la tirant le plus près possible, juste au moment où sa langue s'élançait pour jouer, son téléphone sonna les surprenant tous les deux.

"Bon sang! Qui diable appellerait ici si tard? "Gronda-t-il.

Après avoir récupéré son chemisier, Felicity avait finalement trouvé sa voix. "Oliver, tu ferais mieux de répondre" lui rappela-t-elle après la troisième sonnerie.

Oliver avait sorti son téléphone de son pantalon avec colère. "Queen!"

Felicity avait quitté son mari le laissant parler avec la personne au bout du fil et s'était dirigé vers leur chambre à coucher, elle était entrée dans leur salle de bain puis avait quitté ses vêtements passant son peignoir sur son corps nu. Elle avait attendu qu'Oliver vienne la rejoindre espérant qu'il ne devrait pas la quitter de nouveau pour une mission. Elle avait pensé à ce que son frère avait essayé de faire encore une fois et lui en avait voulu énormément. Il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci.

Après l'appel de sa sœur pour le prévenir qu'elle devait annuler leur repas hebdomadaire, une habitude qu'ils avaient commencée il y a un an, Théa voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Oliver s'était déplacé vers la chambre à coucher tout en se déshabillant, il n'avait pas voulu être dérangé encore une fois, avant d'avoir pût faire l'amour à Felicity, son sexe était prêt à dévaster sa femme au vu de sa longueur et grosseur quand il se débarrassa de son caleçon.

Quand Oliver était rentré dans la pièce sa femme l'attendait debout au milieu de la chambre dans son peignoir de soie, il s'avança rapidement vers elle, puis plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait attiré plus près de lui. Il avait posé un baiser humide sur ses lèvres tout en la faisant reculer vers le lit, il avait rapidement enlevé son peignoir et l'avait jeté sur le sol, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et pour la placer soigneusement au milieu du lit.

Après avoir rampé au-dessus d'elle, Oliver avait placé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les avait retenu avec les siennes entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il avait avidement embrassé ses lèvres, exigeant une entrée immédiate, elle avait ouvert la bouche volontiers, lui permettant de caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Felicity avait ondulé son corps contre le sien frottant son humidité contre son membre.

"Felicity" avait-il gémi. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu me fais?"

La jeune femme avait souri contre ses lèvres, elle avait été étonnée de son niveau d'excitation alors qu'ils avaient été interrompu par un appel. Il était comme un animal en cage, prêt à exploser mais elle avait pensé que c'était normal cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Oliver?" avait-elle chuchoté, l'encourageant à continuer. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux" de manière séduisante.

Il avait pris une profonde inspiration, se battant pour garder son contrôle très mince à présent, il voulait la ravir complètement, mais ne voulait pas le faire en quelques secondes. Il avait regardé dans les yeux de sa femme remplis de passion et avait grogné.

"Je te veux tout de suite, juste ici! Mais avant je veux te goûter" Il avait embrassé sa peau, un chemin de baisers le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec ses seins.

Il s'était attardé là pendant un certain temps, avait taquiné à tour de rôle ses tétons avec ses dents et sa langue, il avait finalement libéré ses mains alors qu'il se rendait à l'endroit même où il souhaitait être. Il avait parsemé son ventre de baisers, s'arrêtant seulement pour sonder son nombril avec sa langue, Felicity avait placé instinctivement ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, le guidant vers son prix. Il avait laissé ses mains se promener sur chaque sein en les roulant entre son pouce et son index puis descendit son visage vers l'endroit qu'il désirait prendre.

Il avait laissé échapper un autre grognement alors que sa bouche trouvait les plis humides de sa femme entre ses jambes, il les avait écarté plaçant les deux cuisses par-dessus ses épaules. Il avait baissé la tête et écarté délicatement ses plis, goûtant son centre avec sa langue il l'avait senti remuer ses hanches, l'encourageant à continuer ses soins. A tour de rôle, il avait plongé sa langue profondément dans la douceur de son cœur, puis était ressorti pour sucer et pincer son clitoris. Il avait léché les jus qu'elle avait produits juste pour lui, savourant sa saveur sucrée.

Felicity avait trainé ses ongles le long de son cuir chevelu, tout en gémissant son nom dans une douce extase. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de sa tête, le maintenant en place, elle avait franchi la falaise du plaisir quand il avait laissé échapper un grognement, faisant vibrer sa langue sur son clitoris.

"Oh Oliver ... Oliver!" avait-elle crié.

Il s'était rapidement éloigné, tournant la tête pour planter de doux baisers le long de ses cuisses. "Tu as un goût si doux," avait-il murmuré doucement.

Il avait déplacé lentement son corps sur le sien, elle avait passé sa main entre eux et attrapé sa virilité, pour la caresser doucement faisant des va et viens de haut en bas le poussant sur le bord de plus en plus, Oliver poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il l'avait laissé lui prodiguer encore quelques caresses profitant de sa main sur lui, mais sentant qu'il risquait de ne plus pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps au risque de ne pas pouvoir être en elle avant de succomber.

"Ça suffit," l'avait-il supplié.

Il avait retiré sa main et se positionna soigneusement au-dessus d'elle, il avait lentement coulé son membre en elle, ses muscles se contractèrent, l'attirant encore plus loin dans son corps.

"Oh mon dieu," en la tirant complètement contre lui plongeant complètement dans sa féminité.

Ils avaient trouvé rapidement leur rythme et accéléré leur déhanchements au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle avait rencontré ses poussées pendant qu'il continuait à la pénétrer encore et encore, un éventail de mots absurde s'étaient échappés de la bouche d'Oliver alors qu'il la rapprochait de plus en plus du bord. Ses spasmes musculaires intermittents l'avaient fait atteindre son apogée beaucoup plus tôt qu'il aurait préféré, alors qu'il pompait son liquide au plus profond d'elle-même, il l'avait senti serrer son emprise sur son dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

"Oliver! Oui, " avait-elle crié alors que chaque vague d'extase envahissait tout son corps, la poussant involontairement à convulser sous lui.

Ils étaient restés comme cela dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Oliver toujours sur elle, en elle pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal.

"Oh Felicity, c'était incroyable. Je t'aime tellement », avait déclaré Oliver tout en plaçant de doux baisers le long de son cou. "Merci de m'avoir pardonné pour ma crise de jalousie"

Sa femme avait souri doucement, soulevant son visage à sa hauteur pour rencontrer ses yeux. "Je t'aime Oliver. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps que jamais je ne pourrais te trahir ou te tromper" avait-elle admit.

Oliver avait embrassé ses lèvres avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras. "Je sais chérie. Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire, " avait-elle murmuré contre son oreille.

Ils avaient passé l'heure suivante à se tenir l'un contre l'autre caressant leur corps, il passa sa main le long de sa peau douce alors qu'elle était dos à lui. Felicity s'était tourné pour lui faire face, faisant courir ses ongles sur la barbe de son visage, elle avait dessiné ses lèvres avec ses doigts, avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser.

"Je suis prête pour le tour suivant" avait-elle murmuré d'une voix aguicheuse.

Oliver rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son corps réagir à ce souvenir, ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et sans le savoir avait conçu leur petite fille à ce moment-là. Sentant sa virilité poussant contre la couture de son jean il décida de quitter sa place pour s'échapper dans sa chambre, sa femme était devant lui mais il ne pouvait pas la ravir comme cette nuit-là car elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était mariée avec lui. Il fit un signe à un de ses collègues pour lui faire savoir qu'il s'absentait quelques minutes, puis partit se réfugier dans la chambre du bas qu'il occupait maintenant, il devait s'éloigné d'elle pour que sa libido se calme. Il n'avait fait l'amour avec personne depuis cinq ans sentant qu'il l'a tromperait s'il le faisait, les seuls moments où il prenait du plaisir c'est quand il faisait des rêves érotiques de sa femme et qu'il se soulageait tout seul. Il avait qu'une envie en ce moment c'était de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait mais la femme sur ce canapé n'était pas sa Felicity, elle n'était pas encore revenue mais ce serait bientôt le cas, il l'espérait.

Meghan regarda le chef de la sécurité partir, elle l'avait vu les yeux fermés quand elle avait relevé la tête, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas heureux d'être ici à la surveiller au lieu de passer du temps avec sa petite amie qui se trouvait à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle baissa les yeux sur la photo d'elle avec l'homme que Laurel appelait Ray Palmer, elle détailla bien son visage, il avait un charme indéniable, mais moins que son partenaire Oliver Queen, mais de la façon dont elle le regardait avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait dût beaucoup l'aimer.

"Il est resté combien de temps à Starling City"

"Juste une semaine, mais vous ne vous êtes pas quitté durant son séjour passant tout votre temps ensemble à vous promener ou manger chez toi"

"Penses-tu que si son père n'étais pas parti quand nous étions jeune nous serions encore ensemble maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas peut-être, Ray était fou amoureux de toi"

"Et moi, je l'aimais ou pas ?"

"Je pense, il a été ton premier dans tout Meghan, on n'oublie pas si facilement l'homme qui nous a embrassé la première fois, a qui ont s'est donné en premier" dit Laurel regardant vers la chambre d'Oliver.

"Mon père, je veux dire l'homme que tu m'as montré en photo près de ma mère n'a pas voulu le tuer quand il a appris que j'avais passé le cap aussi jeune" dit Meghan avec un sourire.

"Non mais Tommy, lui n'a pas été content et il a voulu..."

Les deux femmes furent interrompues dans leur discussion quand elles entendirent la petite Olivia renifler, en la regardant Laurel pût voir que la lèvre de la petite fille tremblait, elle se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu es triste Olivia ?"

"Je veux voir mon papa" dit la petite

"Je vais aller l'appeler ma chérie, il est avec les messieurs là-bas" dit Meghan en commençant à se lever.

"Non pas celui-là" elle secoua la tête vigoureusement "Je veux voir mon vrai papa"

"Oh mon dieu" s'exclama Meghan en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé.

"Papa m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mon vrai papa, mais qu'il m'aimait tout de même"

"Quand a-t-il parlé de cela Olivia ?" demanda sa mère étonnée que Colin ne lui ait pas parlé de cette discussion.

"Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas les mêmes cheveux que moi" la petite fille montrant sa tête "Becky Summers s'est moqué de moi car je ne ressemblais pas à mon papa" elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. "Pourquoi je n'ai pas de vrai papa maman ?"

"Tu as un vrai papa Olivia, mais il ne peut pas être avec toi pour l'instant" répondit Laurel catégoriquement.

"Où est-il alors ?" Olivia avait ouvert ses yeux en grand à la réponse de la dame qui la tenait dans ses bras.

"Euh...il est parti en ce moment, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ma puce." Laurel caressa les cheveux de la petite fille.

"Et puis tu as un gentil papa qui t'aimes plus que tout" déclara Meghan

"Je sais, j'aime aussi beaucoup mon papa Colin" elle fit un sourire à l'homme qu'elle connaissait comme son père et qui les regardait de sa place dans la cuisine.

"Oui mon ange, Colin est le meilleur papa au monde. Tu vas le rejoindre pour lui faire un gros câlin"

Meghan prit sa fille dans les bras et la posa à terre, Olivia courut dans la cuisine et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père. En voyant la scène Laurel sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Oliver qui n'avait pas encore eu la chance de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, qui risquait de ne jamais pouvoir être son père si Meghan ne se souvenait jamais de son passé, ou bien si Felicity décidait tout de même de repartir avec ce Colin au Canada après s'être souvenue. Elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et se leva mais fut arrêter par la main de Meghan sur la sienne.

"J'aimerais te poser plusieurs questions Laurel, peux-tu rester encore un instant ?"

Laurel était d'accord pour rester et parler avec Meghan, ce que la petite Olivia avait dit lui avait fait mal au cœur. Qu'elle pense que son père ne voulait pas d'elle, et le fait que Meghan la pousse vers le médecin au lieu de la réconforter sur le fait qu'elle avait un père quelque part n'était pas normal pour Laurel, elle voulait essayer d'aiguiller la jeune femme pour qu'elle comprenne ce que Oliver représentait pour elle.

Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot car son ami se posta devant elle avec les bras croisés et un regard qui voulait dire de ne pas divulguer un seul détail de sa vie passée . Il lui dit d'aller manger avant qu'il ne reste plus de part de pizza, sa façon de parler ne donnait aucune chance à Laurel de refuser, alors elle s'excusa auprès de Meghan et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Meghan en voulu au chef de la sécurité d'avoir envoyé Laurel loin d'elle car elle se doutait que la jeune femme aurait pût répondre à la question principale qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait vu la photo. Elle lui en voulait de ne laisser personne lui parler de son passé, elle avait le droit de recevoir des informations sur sa vie pour l'aider à se rappeler, pourquoi devait-elle se rappeler toute seule de ce qu'était sa vie avant sa disparition ?

Elle feuilleta de nouveau l'album qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, regarda de nouveau la photo où ce Ray Palmer était venu dans cette ville, elle avait passé tout son temps avec lui au dire de Laurel. Si elle calculait les dates par rapport à la naissance d'Olivia, la semaine où cet homme était venu coïncidait avec la conception de sa fille. Quand elle tournait les pages elle ne voyait que des photos d'elle et son frère, avant l'arrivée de Ray elle avait l'air d'avoir aucun petit ami, aucun homme ne partageait sa vie. Le seul autre homme sur les photos était son ex-petit copain du lycée, et des regards qu'ils partageaient ils avaient dût renouer les liens à ce moment-là.

Quand elle se repassait en tête tout ce que Laurel lui avait dit, que le père d'Olivia ne pouvait pas être présent en ce moment, Ray Palmer était reparti pour New-York après cette semaine passée avec elle. Meghan pensa qu'elle avait dût apprendre sa grossesse juste avant sa supposée mort, elle se demandait si elle avait eu le temps de lui dire. Apparemment Ray n'était pas revenu sur Starling mais elle y était encore travaillant avec monsieur Queen. La mission était-elle son dernier travail avant de partir rejoindre son petit ami, peut-être que Ray lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle avait dit oui. Ou bien ils s'étaient amusés durant cette semaine-là pour se rappeler de leur relation pendant leurs études, ce n'était qu'une semaine de plaisir.

Ils n'avaient surement pas utilisé de protection et Olivia avait été conçu, tout était tellement logique quand elle regroupait tous les faits. La jeune femme caressa le visage de cet homme brun qu'elle avait dût aimer à un moment dans son ancienne vie et en conclue que Ray Palmer devait être le père de sa petite fille.

Elle déposa l'album sur la table basse, se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée regardant les tours et le port au loin qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à cette hauteur. Sa tête était tellement submergée par de nombreuses questions sans réponses, des sensations encore plus fortes surtout auprès de cet homme Oliver Queen. Avait-elle fait le bon choix d'accepter d'être déracinée de sa vie au Canada pour connaître son passé ? De se retrouver dans cette ville étrange qui ne lui rappelait rien, dans cet appartement qui lui était inconnu ? Elle savait qu'elle arrivait à dépasser ses peurs car Colin était à ses côtés pendant cette épreuve, elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait réussi à faire face à tout cela toute seule.

Elle frotta ses yeux de ses doigts, elle était tellement fatiguée d'essayer de se rappeler et que rien ne revenait, à certains moments elle voulait se taper la tête contre un mur pour faire sortir ses souvenirs. Sur le chemin en voiture, quand elle venait dans cette ville, Lyla Mickaels lui avait expliqué que si elle ne retrouvait pas la mémoire elle serait placée dans le programme des témoins, mais Colin ne pourrait surement pas la suivre, il avait une vie au Canada, et sa fille ne voudrait pas le quitter non plus.

Elle posa sa tête sur la vitre pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, une migraine faisait de nouveau son apparition et elle voulait l'éviter. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir tout essayé pour se rappeler où elle avait caché les preuves contre ce groupe Hive, beaucoup trop de gens comptait sur ses souvenirs, les agents de cette agence, les gens que ce groupe tuaient ou enlevaient. Pour l'instant il n'était pas l'heure de penser à partir dans le programme de protection des témoins, elle le devait à tous ces gens en danger mais aussi pour elle-même personnellement. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à vivre une belle vie si elle ne réussissait pas à unir son passé avec son présent, la femme qu'elle était Felicity Smoak avec la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui Meghan Kutler. Seulement après avoir fait cela, elle pourrait penser à partir de nouveau au Canada avec Colin, accepter sa demande en mariage et prévenir Ray Palmer qu'il était père.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et partit dans la cuisine où se trouvait son fiancé et sa fille qui mangeait de la pizza, elle se colla dans les bras du jeune homme, quand elle releva la tête elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres doucement. Elle avait besoin du confort de ses bras pour avoir la force de continuer avec Emily. Après avoir mangé elle partit voir le Dr Walsh lui disant qu'elle était prête à reprendre la session elle était déterminée à retrouver ses souvenirs puis laisser son passé dans cette agence gouvernementale derrière elle.

De son poste près de la fenêtre où il était placé la surveillant depuis que Laurel l'avait quitté, Oliver regarda sa femme se poser des questions en feuilletant l'album de photos, puis il la vit caresser le visage sur une des images, à son regard remplit de tendresse il comprit que cela devait être celui de Palmer. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller la voir, la secouer et lui dire que c'était lui son mari, il était l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et pas Ray, mais il ne fit rien sachant qu'elle devait se souvenir de lui par elle-même. Mais c'était très difficile de la voir dans cet état, bataillant pour se rappeler de son passé, la connaissant il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour se souvenir pour les aider à attraper Hive.

Il la suivit du regard quand elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il voulait aller la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien en fin de compte, qu'elle se rappellerait au moment voulu. Après plusieurs minutes passées devant la baie vitrée elle partit vers la cuisine et le cœur d'Oliver craqua en la voyant se mettre dans les bras de ce médecin. Pour elle, maintenant c'était cet homme qui devait la rassurer, il détourna les yeux quand Colin se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne supportait plus de voir cet homme avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était en vie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tourna son regard de nouveau vers la cuisine, il devait recouvrir son visage d'agent du gouvernement, il devait se comporter comme quand il était sur l'île avec Slade et Shado, ne rien montrer de ses sentiments aux autres, c'était le seul moyen qu'il survive à cette situation. Mais quand elle se dirigea vers Emily et que pendant un instant elle tourna son visage vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent, sa résolution fondit comme neige au soleil, il devait se battre pour la récupérer, elle était sa femme, elle était à lui et Colin Becker ne lui prendrait pas ce qu'il avait espéré pendant ces cinq années seul, une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Que Felicity pense que Ray est le père de sa fille vous en pensez quoi ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je voudrais m'excuser de ne poster que tardivement mon chapitre mais j'ai mon beau-fils handicapé pendant deux semaines donc je ne peux pas me permettre d'être toute la journée sur mon pc.**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier de suivre activement cette histoire et pour tout vos reviews qui me font un bien fou, j'aime lire vos réactions.**

 **Merci de nouveau à Shinobu24 qui est toujours présente à mes côtés et me corrige activement.**

 **Allez fini avec les mots place au nouveau chapitre.**

 **GAOGOGAOGAOGOGAOGOGOGOGAOGAOGOGAOAGOAG**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Oliver était dans le loft pour protéger Meghan, les sessions étaient vraiment difficiles pour elle, souffrant souvent de migraines qui l'empêchaient de travailler plus dur pour se rappeler. Il était à ses côtés pour la soutenir, pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle arriverait bientôt à quelque chose, il lui arrivait aussi d'arrêter la session voyant sa femme complètement fatiguée.

Mais il y a deux jours il avait craqué et avait eu une discussion assez animée avec Emily lui reprochant de trop pousser sa femme dans ses retranchements pour réussir à sortir un petit souvenir. Après la session, quand Colin était venu chercher Meghan pour calmer sa migraine qui avait vraiment été trop forte cette fois-ci, il avait arrêté la psychologue avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as autant forcé sur sa concentration et la recherche de ses souvenirs alors que tu la voyais en détresse ?" avait demandé Oliver en colère.

"Si je ne la pousse pas un peu dans un an nous serons toujours au même point, elle ne se rappellera de rien"

"Et tu as besoin de lui parler si durement quand tu lui poses des questions, de lui dire qu'elle ne fait pas assez d'efforts" avait-il crié.

"Pendant que Felicity est amnésique, Hive continue ses affaires. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, elle est la seule qui peut nous aider à les arrêter" avait-elle répondu sur le même ton énervé.

"Je comprends mais tu pourrais la laisser respirer aussi, toute la journée tu l'accules avec tes questions, tes photos"

"Je dois la pousser Oliver, que cela te plaise ou pas, elle est ma patiente" avait-elle dit d'une voix tranchante.

"Et elle est ma femme" avait-il chuchoté " Je ne veux pas la perdre car tu l'as trop poussé et qu'elle reparte au Canada ne voulant plus rien à faire avec nous"

"Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas Oliver c'est qu'elle partira tout de même si on n'arrive pas à lui faire retrouver complètement la mémoire, tu n'es rien pour elle pour l'instant pourquoi elle resterait" avait-elle répondu d'un ton dur.

"Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas" avait grogné le jeune homme "Je veux autant que toi qu'elle retrouve la mémoire pour retrouver ma femme mais pas au détriment de sa santé, tu dois alléger les séances Emily"

"Non ! Je dois au contraire la pousser, je ne veux plus que tu me déranges pendant que je travaille avec elle, c'est toi qui n'aides pas ses progrès" s'était-elle énervée.

"MOI ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, je l'aide, je la soutiens" avait-il hurlé

"Tu la freines dans son élan de progression. Dès qu'elle fait un bruit, tu cours vers elle et la sort du travail que j'effectue. Tu ne l'aides pas, tu la freines, je ne te veux plus près d'elle quand je suis là"

"Je suis son mari je ferai ce que je veux Walsh !" avait-il dit d'un ton dur

"C'est ce que l'on verra monsieur Queen !" lui avait-elle répondu d'un ton menaçant.

La psychologue avait quitté l'appartement sans même se retourner et Oliver avait quitté le salon pour se diriger dans sa chambre, il avait voulu tout casser, il avait été tellement en colère contre Emily pour lui avoir rappelé qu'il risquait de perdre sa femme à tout jamais pour ce médecin.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu la psychologue, elle n'était pas venu voir Meghan, au début étonné de ce revirement il comprit quand John lui expliqua qu'elle était à l'agence et devait avoir une réunion avec Lyla pour parler de son comportement pendant les séances.

Il faisait nuit au dehors de Starling, il pouvait voir les étoiles dans le ciel quand il regardait cette étendue noir qui scintillait de sa place sur le canapé dans le salon. Au moment où il avait appris que Lyla et Emily statuaient sur sa présence où pas pendant les sessions de sa femme il s'était énervé contre sa chef et la psychologue. Il entendit l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée mais ne fit aucun mouvement, il savait que John devait venir lui parler de ce que Lyla avait décidé.

John s'approcha du canapé après avoir vérifié ses collègues qui continuaient de surveiller l'extérieur et l'intérieur de l'immeuble grâce aux caméras qu'ils avaient installées dans la rue et dans les couloirs, ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper pendant une attaque.

"Tu as une sale tête Oliver ! As-tu au moins dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée ?"

"J'aimerais te dire oui mais je te mentirais, je pense à ma femme… à ce qu'il pourrait se passer… et certaines de ces possibilités ne sont vraiment pas agréables "

Oliver passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts qui continuèrent leur course sur son visage. Depuis une semaine quand il s'allongeait sur son lit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa Felicity qui se trouvait dans la chambre en haut avec un autre homme qui la tenait dans ses bras la nuit. Il faisait plusieurs cauchemars l'imaginant être touchée et embrassée par cet homme pendant que lui était attaché à une chaise voyant toute la scène, et que ce Colin lui souriait pour lui dire que c'était lui qui l'avait gagnée dans son lit. Il se réveillait souvent en sursaut hurlant dans son sommeil.

"Alors qu'est-ce que ta femme a décidé John ?"

John s'assit sur la table basse ses doigts tapotant le bois du meuble, il devait réussir à lui dire doucement sinon Oliver réveillerait toute la maison avec ses cris de colère quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

"Emily lui as dit que tu empêchais Meghan de faire des progrès rapidement en t'interposant à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien."

"Elle a dit que je l'empêchais de progresser ! Mais tu as vu comment elle était malade à la dernière session, ses migraines la tuent"

"Lyla a décidé que tu ne devais plus être présent avec Meghan pendant ses séances avec Emily"

"Ah oui ! Et que dois-je faire pendant que cette psy torture ma femme avec ses questions incessantes, la laisser souffrir ?" cria Oliver

"Je te conseille de baisser la voix mon pote, Meghan pourrais t'entendre"

Oliver fit un sourire crispé en se relevant du canapé, il en avait marre de regarder son épouse ne pas réussir à se souvenir, à souffrir de migraines après chaque session avec le Docteur Walsh. Il se demandait si cela ne serait pas mieux de tout lui dire et d'arrêter de feindre cette relation seulement amicale entre eux. Il voulait arrêter cette mise en scène qu'on lui avait imposée, être juste le chef de la sécurité à ses yeux.

"Emily s'est peut-être trompée et Felicity ne fait pas de répression, cela fait quatre jours et la mémoire de ma femme est toujours un disque dur vierge concernant sa vie dans l'agence et avec moi."

"Tu sais que les études du cerveau sont très complexes Oliver"

"Je sais John mais je m'inquiète, si Felicity ne retrouve jamais la mémoire que va-t-on faire ?"

"Je suis venu aussi pour t'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, Emily a peur que son expertise en psychologie ne suffise pas pour aider Meghan, qu'elle n'arrive pas à dépasser ce mur que ta femme a érigé pour se protéger et te protéger"

"Je ne comprends pas John, dis-moi directement ce qui se passe" demanda Oliver s'énervant à présent.

"Chase a eu vent que Felicity était en vie et il est venu à l'agence pour prévenir Emily qu'elle avait quarante-huit heures pour faire des progrès important."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire si elle n'y arrive pas ?" la colère l'enveloppant petit à petit.

"Ses agents viendront la chercher et l'emmener voir un de leur spécialiste qui utilise des drogues pour faire parler les personnes amnésiques"

"Pas question" grogna le jeune homme "Ils devront me passer sur le corps avant de me la prendre, personne ne la touchera avec des aiguilles, personne ne la torturera tant que je suis en vie"

"Et si ils l'aidaient à retrouver sa mémoire, tu ne veux pas essayer Oliver"

"Non ! Ils risquent de la détruire mentalement avec leurs drogues, elle peut mourir, il est hors de question qu'elle me quitte de nouveau"

"Tu sais que cela peut arriver même sans les drogues, elle risque de partir avec son fiancé"

"Je le sais très bien" dit-il les dents serrés "Arrêtez tous de me dire qu'elle va préférer repartir au Canada au lieu de vivre avec moi, je vais éclater sinon"

"Tu devrais te calmer, tu risques gros si tu craques, Lyla ne laissera pas passer cela"

"Je me retiens de foutre mon poing dans la section médiane de ce Colin car je ne veux pas être éloigné de Felicity mais si je pouvais je me défoulerais sur lui"

"Est ce que tu vas réussir à te contenir encore longtemps mon ami ? Combien de temps vas-tu supporter de les voir ensemble Oliver avant de perdre la tête" ?

"Je ne sais pas John...Mais de le voir l'embrasser devant moi et qu'elle lui sourit avec amour me rend tellement fou que j'en fais des cauchemars"

"Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, laisser quelqu'un d'autres la surveiller" lui conseilla Diggle

"Je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle, j'ai passé cinq ans en pensant qu'elle était morte, que je l'avais perdu. Je ne veux plus passer un instant loin d'elle. Je vais réussir à me contrôler pour elle et pour ma fille"

"D'accord" dit Diggle lui tapant sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

Diggle lui expliqua ensuite qu'ils essayaient en interne de trouver qui avait pu falsifier les résultats dentaires de sa femme il y a cinq ans pour leur faire penser qu'elle était morte dans cette voiture. Mais ils avaient fait choux blanc pour le moment, tous les laborantins qui étaient présents ce jour-là étaient passés au détecteur de mensonges, aucun n'avait échoué au test. Oliver pensa qu'en fait Hive avait dû réussir à introduire un de ses agents en infiltration pour modifier les résultats sur l'ordinateur. Malheureusement la seule personne, qui pourrait pirater leurs fichiers était celle qui était amnésique, Felicity Smoak.

"Tu devrais aller dormir Oliver, tu ne seras d'aucune aide pour elle si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes"

"Je le sais John, je vais y aller après que tu sois parti, je te le promets" répondit Oliver voyant que son chef ne le croyait pas vraiment.

"D'accord, je vais aussi rentrer chez moi retrouver ma femme et mon fils." John se leva "Et n'oublie pas, demain tu ne dois pas interférer durant sa session avec Emily"

"Je vais regarder de loin et tout faire pour ne pas aller la voir si elle va mal, je resterai à ma place" dit-il ironiquement.

Diggle secoua la tête à la réponse de son ami, il savait que tout ce qui arrivait commençait à travailler la tête de son agent, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix si Oliver voulait rester le chef de la sécurité et rester auprès de son épouse, il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait et ne pas broncher.

Oliver raccompagna son chef à la porte d'entrée lui promettant encore une fois de dormir un petit peu puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, il regarda son téléphone et réalisa qu'il devait la prévenir que Felicity était vivante, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant elle avait le droit de savoir.

 **GAOGAOGAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGA**

Sarah Lance marchait dans les rues de la ville qui l'avait adoptée il y a trois ans, elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi bien dans une ville si bruyante et pleine de vie surtout la nuit. Elle avait quitté ses parents il y a presque dix ans quand elle avait décidé d'arrêter ses études pour voyager, ils n'avaient pas été heureux de son choix et lui avaient bien fait savoir. Mais Sarah était la fille rebelle tout le contraire de Laurel qui était la fille studieuse avec le même petit ami depuis plusieurs années.

Sarah était partie avec quelques billets en poche donnés par son meilleur ami Oliver, sans se retourner après sa dispute avec ses parents un an avant qu'Oliver ne soit déclaré mort, elle avait été dans plusieurs pays, faisait des petits boulots pour pouvoir se payer à manger et un endroit pour dormir. Quand elle avait appris la mort d'Oliver elle avait été dévastée, elle était retournée à Starling pour l'enterrement et voir aussi comment sa sœur et Felicity supportaient cette nouvelle.

Pendant son séjour dans sa ville natale ses parents avaient tout fait pour la convaincre de bien vouloir rester chez eux et peut-être reprendre ses études, mais elle avait refusé, elle était en manque d'aventure, elle voulait voir le monde tant qu'elle était jeune. Elle resta tout de même durant trois mois, travaillant comme barman dans une boîte de nuit pour économiser de l'argent pour son prochain voyage. Quand il fut temps de partir elle ne savait pas trop où aller, elle n'avait pas d'endroit précis en tête puis n'avait pas autant d'argent qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle ne voulait rien demander à sa famille, premièrement ses parents lui auraient refusé et sa sœur était trop noyée dans son chagrin pour même réaliser qu'elle était là.

A ce moment précis elle se demanda si son rêve n'était pas perdu, si elle pourrait repartir, si elle avait bien fait de revenir, Oliver avait été son meilleur ami c'est pour cela qu'elle était revenu pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Elle avait eu le béguin pour lui étant jeune mais n'avait jamais traversé la ligne, elle aimait trop sa sœur pour lui faire une telle chose. Mais la chance tourna le jour où Felicity décida de quitter Starling, elle avait fini ses études et partait pour le MIT à Boston, mais Tommy ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule là-bas, il avait peur pour sa petite sœur, elle était dans une mauvaise période depuis qu'Oliver était mort.

Alors Sarah lui proposa de l'emmener à Boston et de rester avec elle dans l'appartement que Malcom avait acheté pour elle, elle rassura Tommy elle ne serait pas seule dans cette grande ville et elle la protégerait. Sarah avait toujours adoré la petite sœur de Tommy, elle était douce et intelligente, elle ne l'avait pas jugée quand elle avait décidé de quitter la maison pour voyager, Felicity lui avait même conseillé d'en profiter pendant qu'elle était jeune.

Quand ils passaient les week-ends ou bien les vacances ensemble, elle avait bien vu la façon dont la jeune fille regardait son meilleur ami Oliver, elle l'avait trouvé une fois pleurant dans la salle de bain du manoir Queen. Felicity avait quinze ans à cette époque, c'était un an avant la disparition de leur ami dans le naufrage du Gambit et la dernière soirée qu'elle passait avec eux avant son départ pour voyager. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là car c'est quand elle avait compris que ce qu'éprouvait la petite sœur de Tommy pour Oliver n'était pas juste un béguin, elle était très amoureuse de lui.

Ils passaient tous le weekend, avant la reprise des cours dans quinze jours, chez les Queen. Moira, Robert et Théa était partis pour une grande réunion avec un investisseur important pour la société à New-York, alors Oliver les avait tous invités pour faire la fête. Felicity n'aurait pas dû être présente étant plus jeune qu'eux mais Malcom et Donna étant partis aussi en voyage Tommy n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'emmener avec lui.

Le samedi tout s'était bien passé, ils avaient rigolé en se baignant dans la piscine, bronzant et s'amusant, profitant de leur dernier moment tous ensemble avant la rentrée. Sarah avait vu Felicity regarder Oliver dans son short de bain, contemplant ses muscles quand il nageait avec Laurel. Sarah souriait, la voyant le regarder en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre en train de le détailler du regard. Elle se doutait que la petite sœur de Tommy avait le béguin pour son meilleur ami.

Le soir ils avaient fait la fête, avaient bu pas mal de bière pendant qu'ils regardaient un match de Base-Ball sautant à chaque fois que leur équipe gagnait des points. Sarah avait vu, à un moment donné, Oliver quitter la pièce puis même pas une minute plus tard Felicity l'avait suivi, elle n'avait pas trop prêté attention à leur départ respectif. Elle réalisa que quelques choses était arrivé quand quinze minutes plus tard Oliver était revenu en étant assez énervé, il avait pris sa sœur Laurel dans les bras et l'avait embrassée intensément devant tout le monde. Après le baiser ils s'étaient un peu éloignés pour parler et elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait, Sarah qui n'était pas très loin l'avait entendu répondre qu'il était vraiment désolé qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, qu'il croyait que c'était elle et il lui demandait de lui pardonner.

Ne voyant pas Felicity revenir Sarah s'inquiéta de ce qui avait pu arriver et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille, qu'elle trouva au bout de dix minutes dans la salle de bain dans la chambre d'Oliver recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et elle avait eu du mal à se promener dans la pièce, c'était la lumière de l'autre pièce qui avait pu l'aider à avancer.

Elle s'était approchée de la petite sœur de Tommy, lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler de ce qui avait pu arriver avec Oliver, elle se doutait bien que Felicity avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplu à son ami et c'était pour cela qu'il était redescendu en colère. Au bout d'un moment Sarah se décida à lui demander.

"Felicity, ma belle dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures autant ?"

"Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler" elle sanglota "J'ai été si stupide Sarah, pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? " elle continuait à pleurer de plus belle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cela ne doit pas être aussi grave que cela"

"Si je n'avais pas écouté Cindy, si j'étais restée loin je ne l'aurais pas perdu"

"Felicity arrête de pleurer et dis-moi, je suis sure qu'Oliver va te pardonner"

"Non il est très en colère contre moi" elle secoua la tête en même temps qu'elle parlait "Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, que je n'étais qu'une petite fille"

"Vas-y explique moi ce que tu as fait et je jugerais moi-même"

"Il était allongé sur son lit dans le noir, quand je suis rentrée j'ai pensé qu'il savait que c'était moi, je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il pensait à ta sœur. Il a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il descendrait dans un instant quand sa douleur se serait dissipée."

"Oliver n'aurait pas été en colère si tu faisais croire que tu étais Laurel"

"Quand j'ai dit à ma copine Cindy que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que je voulais qu'il soit le premier, elle m'a dit de foncer donc tout à l'heure je suis montée dans son lit, puis je l'ai embrassé"

"OH !"

"Je croyais qu'il pensait que c'était moi, il m'a embrassée en retour, j'étais si heureuse. Puis j'ai continué à l'embrasser sur le corps comme m'avait dit Cindy, et quand je suis arrivée à son sexe je l'ai caressé, elle m'avait dit que les garçons aiment quand on les touche là"

"Oh non Felicity dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait d'autre"

Felicity lui dit ce qu'elle avait fait exactement après avoir descendu son short, pendant un instant Oliver gémissait et elle avait continué ses mouvements de haut en bas, il avait l'air d'apprécier. Felicity s'était dit qu'elle pourrait aller plus loin alors, donc elle s'était mis en position puis l'avait pris dans sa bouche, mais elle n'avait eu le temps de le sucer qu'une fois avant qu'Oliver ne se lève brusquement, il avait dû comprendre qu'elle n'était pas Laurel à ce moment-là.

Elle expliqua à Sarah qu'elle s'était excusée, elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait fait un pari avec une amie, mais Oliver s'était mis en colère, criant sur elle qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, qu'elle était comme sa petite sœur, que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Felicity était partie en courant dans la salle de bain pour s'enfermer et pleurer pour ce qu'elle avait fait et perdu. Elle dit à Sarah qu'elle n'aurait jamais de chance, qu'Oliver ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait.

Celui-ci était resté quelques semaines sans parler à Felicity mais avant son départ Sarah avait eu une discussion avec son ami lui demandant de ne pas en vouloir à la sœur de Tommy, qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par un stupide pari et qu'elle le regrettait assez, qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir encore longtemps. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient réglé les choses étant revenu qu'après la mort d'Oliver, Felicity était dans une souffrance émotionnelle assez intense à ce moment et elles n'avaient pas discuté de cela.

Puis ensuite Sarah était partie avec la jeune fille pour Boston, pendant que Felicity était en cours, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un grand restaurant tibétain, c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie Nyssa Al Ghul, la fille du cuisinier et propriétaire du restaurant. Pendant toutes les années d'études de Felicity, elle était restée avec la jeune fille, la voyant se transformer en goth, sortant avec un garçon qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop. Sarah se rappela que le jour où Felicity avait perdu sa virginité elle avait pleuré au lieu d'être heureuse, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit Oliver son premier, qu'elle aimait bien Cooper mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait elle l'avait perdu à cause d'une tempête.

Quand Felicity eut tous ses diplômes elle quitta Boston laissant l'appartement à Sarah et Nyssa, remerciant son amie d'avoir été à ses côtés durant toutes ces années, de l'avoir motivée pour ne pas lâcher prise dans ses études, de lui avoir fait comprendre que Cooper se servait d'elle pour rendre jaloux la fille qu'il voulait vraiment. Les deux filles continuèrent à se donner des nouvelles après son départ, venaient se rendre visite chacune leur tour avec Nyssa bien sûr.

Puis Sarah avait été la première prévenue quand Felicity avait embrassé Oliver qui était consentant cette fois-ci, elle l'avait aussi appelé le lendemain de leur première fois ensemble s'extasiant sur ce que lui avait fait Oliver, Sarah la stoppant ne voulant pas connaître tous les détails intimes. Quand ils s'étaient mariés à Las Vegas, elle était tellement heureuse pour eux, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés l'un dans l'autre même après cette histoire quand la jeune fille avait quinze ans.

Malheureusement ce bonheur ne fut pas pour toute la vie, car le jour où elle avait reçu l'appel d'Oliver pour lui apprendre que Felicity était morte, Sarah n'avait jamais pu s'en remettre complètement, la sœur de Tommy était devenu sa petite sœur aussi avec les années qu'elles avaient passés à Boston ensemble et la jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille. Elle avait été là le jour de l'enterrement et avait vu Tommy hurler contre Oliver et ses chefs pour la mort de sa sœur. Ils étaient responsables à ses yeux. Sarah savait que Tommy était contre la relation de Felicity et Oliver mais ne se doutait pas que cela allait si loin, comme elle n'avait pas compris quand elle avait appris qu'il avait mis Donna à la porte du manoir après la mort de Malcom.

C'était pour cela, quand Donna l'avait appelée il y a trois ans lui demandant une faveur elle n'avait pas refusé, en étant avec la mère de Felicity elle se sentait proche de la petite sœur qu'elle avait perdu, et elle était venue avec Nyssa à Las Vegas. Sa femme était devenue la cuisinière du restaurent du casino de Donna et la responsable de toute les serveuses. Donc depuis trois ans elle vivait ici avec Nyssa qu'elle avait épousée dans une chapelle de Vegas il y a deux ans, la même que Felicity et Oliver, Donna étant leur témoin.

Elle arriva devant le casino 'Le Paradis', elle avait rendez-vous avec Donna pour faire les comptes ce matin, hier soir et cette nuit avait été une très bonne soirée pour eux, elles étaient contentes car le casino fonctionnait très bien. En rentrant elle salua l'équipe de sécurité qui étaient les meilleurs de la ville, Oliver les avaient recrutés lui-même quand il avait aidé Donna a démarrer son entreprise. Puis traversant les allées elle pouvait voir les équipes de nettoyage qui préparait tout pour la nouvelle soirée faisant très attention à ne rien laisser au hasard. 'Le Paradis' n'était pas aussi grand que le Montecito mais les habitués aimaient venir car ils aimaient ce que Donna en avait fait.

Elle arriva au bureau et se stoppa à la porte une seconde quand elle entendit des pleures derrière celle-ci, puis ouvrit rapidement ayant peur que sa patronne et amie se soit fait mal. Mais quand elle rentra dans la pièce elle trouva Donna assise sur sa chaise, un téléphone dans la main pleurant encore et encore. Sarah essaya de faire parler son amie mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir tant les larmes l'empêchaient de parler, donc elle attrapa le téléphone et le mis à son oreille.

"Donna...Donna vous allez bien"

"Oliver ?" demanda la jeune femme

"Oh salut Sarah, je ne savais pas que tu étais là aussi"

"Je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai vu Donna pleurer je me suis inquiétée, tu sais ce qui lui arrive"

"Je sais que c'est un choc pour vous mais pour moi aussi tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance que cela arrive, pourtant pendant..."

"Oliver Stop ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Qu'est ce qui est un choc pour tout le monde ?"

"Felicity est vivante Sarah, ma femme n'est pas morte"

"QUOI ?...Mais nous avons..." dit-elle en pleurant à son tour.

"Je sais, crois moi je sais" Oliver prit une grande respiration "Mais c'est bien elle Sarah"

"Pourquoi elle n'est jamais revenue vers toi ? Pourquoi est-elle restée cachée ?"

"Elle ne pouvait pas revenir car elle est amnésique, elle ne se souvient de rien, elle est ici avec moi car je suis le chef de la sécurité qui la protège, elle, notre fille et son fiancé"

"Attends...attends, tu viens de dire votre fille c'est bien cela, vous avez une fille"

"Felicity était enceinte quand elle est morte, c'est un vrai miracle mais oui notre fille est vivante tout comme sa mère"

"Je suis contente pour toi Oliver, mais tu as dit qu'elle est fiancée"

"Tu as bien entendu Sarah, elle est fiancée à un médecin qu'elle a connu pendant le temps où on la croyait morte"

"Oh je suis désolée Oliver, tu tiens le coup ça va ?"

"Tu me connais je cache ce que je ressens vraiment sinon je pense que ce médecin ne serait plus de ce monde. La psychologue ne veut pas qu'on l'aide à retrouver ses souvenirs, ma femme doit se rappeler toute seule de son passé, ce qui signifie moi et notre amour"

"J'ai l'impression que tu vas me dire de ne pas venir encore" dit-elle en essuyant ses joues.

"Tu as raison, je préfère attendre que ses souvenirs soient de retour avant de lui présenter les personnes qu'elle connaît. Je n'ai rien dit à Tommy donc fait le nécessaire pour que Donna ne lui dise rien"

"Cela ne risque pas, elle lui en veut énormément pour la façon dont il l'a traitée la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus"

"Oui je comprends merci. Je vais te laisser Sarah et je te préviens si elle fait des progrès"

"Je vais tout faire pour soutenir Donna et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas encore voir sa fille. Et Oliver, merci de nous avoir prévenu, Felicity compte beaucoup pour moi et bien sûr pour Donna"

"Pas de souci je sais que Felicity t'a toujours considéré comme sa grande sœur"

"Oui c'est ma petite sœur. Oliver fait tout pour nous la ramener d'accord"

"Compte sur moi Sarah, je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que ma femme ne sera pas de nouveau à mes côtés, se souvenant de tout ce qu'on a partagé"

"Même cette nuit quand elle avait quinze ans" demanda Sarah en souriant.

"Même celle-ci alors que j'ai été un idiot à cette époque car je ne savais pas que j'avais hurlé sur la femme qui serait tout pour moi"

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais su cette soirée-là que ce n'était pas Laurel qui te faisait une gâterie" demanda Sarah

"Ta sœur refusait de me faire des fellations. Quand Felicity avait mis sa bouche sur moi j'avais compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas Laurel, tout simplement" répondit Oliver

Ils parlèrent encore un instant avant que Sarah ne raccroche et s'approche de Donna qui était toujours dans ses pensées. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la faire revenir vers elle, puis les deux femmes pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour le retour d'une fille et d'une sœur.

 **Allez à vos claviers à présent...Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre. La colère d'Oliver envers la psychologue est-elle normale ? Que pensez-vous de la vie de Sarah ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nous voilà jeudi donc un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'ai fini de l'écrire et les chapitres continue à être corrigé par la fabuleuse Shinobu24. Je peux dire à présent le nombre de chapitres exacte qu'il y auras pour cette histoire. 38 exactement, cela vous laisse le temps d'avoir beaucoup de retournement de situation pour cette histoire.**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent dans cette ballade de souvenirs avec Felicity. Merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de réponses en MP mais je pense à vous, à mes autres lecteurs.**

 **Dans ce chapitre nous connaissons les histoires de Damien Darkh et de Thea pour comprendre un peu mieux les conséquences de la disparition et la perte de Felicity pour chacun d'eux.**

 **Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre et bonne lecture.**

 **GAOGOAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Oliver était dans sa chambre, il avait eu du mal à dormir après son coup de téléphone à Donna qui était restée pétrifiée en apprenant la nouvelle, heureusement elle n'était pas seule, Sarah était à ses côtés. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler de sa femme avec son amie, il savait que Felicity et Sarah étaient très liées depuis des années, surement depuis cette nuit où il avait crié sur la jeune fille de quinze ans pour avoir cru qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser et lui faire plaisir.

Quand il pensait aujourd'hui à ce qui était arrivé il aurait dû agir autrement, lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru en son mensonge, peut-être que s'ils avaient discuté cette nuit-là Oliver auraient compris beaucoup plus tôt que Felicity était une femme merveilleuse même si jeune. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas perdu toutes ces années, il ne serait surement pas parti sur le bateau, mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Il était heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'être aimé par elle et d'avoir une vie merveilleuse durant deux ans, et bientôt, il espérait qu'il pourrait être de nouveau avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Il entendit l'orage qui commençait à gronder au loin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir avant que cela soit fini, il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar de nouveau sur le jour où il avait perdu sa femme. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil qui affichait cinq heures du matin. Il avait tout de même réussi à dormir quelques heures même s'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, la douleur de son genou le tiraillant. Oliver se leva avec difficulté massant mon membre endolori, il fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour dégourdir ses jambes, quand il sentit que la douleur s'atténuait il se décida à quitter sa chambre. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il fut stoppé dans son chemin par son nom appelé par une personne assise sur le canapé.

"Oliver" demanda la jeune femme

"Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci Laurel ?"

"Je suis inquiète pour toi, je sais que tu as du mal à les voir tous les deux ensemble, à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassent je te vois serrer les poings"

"Je me contrôle ne t'inquiète pas"

Arrivé à sa hauteur Laurel caressa sa barbe qui avait poussé depuis quelques jours, Oliver n'avait pas bougé de sa place la fixant. Ils avaient parlé tous les deux ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle avait bien compris que rien n'arriverait entre eux, surtout maintenant que sa femme était revenue d'entre les morts. Peut-être si Felicity n'était jamais revenue, un jour il se serait laissé tenter, il aurait peut-être succombé aux avances de son amie, mais il savait au plus profond de son cœur que non il n'aurait surement pas réussi à passer ce stade de l'amitié avec Laurel, Felicity était la femme de sa vie même dans la mort.

Laurel posa ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme et baissa sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle pourrait tenter sa chance de nouveau mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Oliver comme ami. Même si pour l'instant elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait un fiancé car elle ne se rappelait pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui était devant elle, bientôt ses souvenirs reviendraient et Oliver et Felicity seraient de nouveau ensemble comme avant, elle s'était fait une raison à cela.

"Tu as appelé Donna" demanda l'avocate se reculant vers le canapé.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de Laurel, la remerciant intérieurement de ne pas avoir essayé de nouveau de le séduire, il aurait détesté devoir encore la repousser et voir la tristesse sur son visage. Il la suivit vers le canapé

"Oui j'ai appelé Donna, elle est restée sans parler heureusement ta sœur était avec elle, donc je pense que cela se passera bien"

"Oui sauf que je suis sûre que tu les as prévenues de ne pas venir alors que Donna devrait être déjà dans un avion pour serrer dans ses bras sa fille qu'elle a crû morte pendant cinq ans "

Oliver acquiesça, il savait que ce n'était pas bien de ne pas faire venir la mère de Felicity ou bien de ne rien dire à Tommy, mais il ne voulait pas perturber sa femme. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui toute seule, pas que Donna fasse une gaffe en parlant sans réfléchir et lui apprenne qu'elle était mariée avec lui.

"Je trouve que ce que nous faisons à Felicity en ne lui disant rien n'est pas normale, ce n'est pas juste pour elle. C'est sa vie, son passé et elle mérite de savoir que tu es le père de sa fille. Tu devrais avoir le droit de connaître Olivia et de la prendre dans tes bras Oliver, pas cet homme qu'elle appelle papa"

"Laurel cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose je pense, si tu crois que si elle était au courant elle quitterait Becker et me sauterait dans les bras, tu te fais des idées" dit-il faisant les cent pas devant elle.

"Mais tu es marié avec elle, je n'aime pas comment il se comporte quand tu es dans la pièce, toujours à la toucher et l'embrasser pour te faire péter un plomb. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose, il n'a pas l'air honnête" dit Laurel.

La jeune femme avait bien vu le manège de ce médecin, certaines fois il était éloigné de Meghan puis d'un coup quand Oliver rentrait dans le salon il se rapprochait immédiatement et câlinait sa fiancée. Elle trouvait cela bizarre, et le fait qu'il était présent dans la vie de son amie depuis presque le début et que la maison lui ait appartenu. Elle avait fait une enquête sur lui mais n'avait rien trouvé de suspect, mais Laurel ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas à coup sûr qu'il était innocent. Oliver s'arrêta de faire les cent pas en entendant les réserves de Laurel et sur ce sentiment de suspicion qu'elle ressentait envers Becker, lui aussi trouvait sa façon de se comporter très bizarre. Bien évidemment il le détestait pour avoir la chance d'être auprès de sa femme, mais il ressentait une sensation bizarre au fond du ventre quand cet homme était dans la pièce. Malheureusement Felicity avait l'air d'être très accrochée à lui, Oliver ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

"Tu sais Oliver, je pense que Felicity ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai pas entendu lui dire je t'aime une seule fois, alors qu'elle te le disait tout le temps, même s'il y avait du monde dans la pièce avec vous"

"Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise ici, pour elle c'est un endroit étranger. Quand ils étaient au Canada elle devait lui dire souvent" répondit le jeune homme tristement reprenant sa marche devant le canapé.

"Peut-être ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle veut apprendre la vérité sur son passé, et surement sur le père de sa fille. Quand on regardait les albums elle me posait beaucoup de questions"

"Je le sais Laurel je n'étais pas loin, je l'ai entendu, mais vouloir connaître et se rappeler sont deux choses différentes. Tous les jours depuis une semaine, je brûle de lui apprendre la vérité, mais si je lui dis enfin qu'elle est tout pour moi mais rien ne change, que cela ne lui fait rien, je deviens quoi, elle me laissera et je serai tout seul de nouveau"

"Cela n'arrivera jamais, Felicity t'aime trop pour te laisser. Je pense que lui dire la vérité est toujours mieux que lui mentir, toi et moi la connaissons bien, tu sais qu'elle déteste les mensonges, cela ne finira pas bien quand elle va apprendre qu'on lui a caché la vérité."

"Tu as raison, elle m'en voudra énormément je le sais, mais je verrai au moment où cela arrivera. Nous ne devons rien lui dire d'accord Laurel"

"Je ferai ce que tu me dis même si je pense que c'est idiot de lui mentir"

Oliver recommença à marcher vers la cuisine quand Laurel l'appela de nouveau, elle le remercia d'être toujours son ami même si pendant longtemps elle avait tenté de recommencer avec lui une relation amoureuse. Il la rassura sur le fait qu'elle serait toujours importante pour lui dans sa vie, ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup trop d'années pour détruire leur amitié. Il la regarda ranger ses affaires et quitter le salon pour se diriger vers les escaliers, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr et pour laquelle Laurel avait raison, quand Felicity apprendrait qu'il lui avait caché la vérité elle serait très en colère.

S'il pouvait voir le moindre progrès du côté de sa femme qui pouvait lui prouver qu'elle se rappelait d'un souvenir les concernant, si elle pouvait le regarder de nouveau comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient ensemble, il mettrait les conseils du docteur Walsh à la poubelle et avouerait tout à Felicity, lui apprendrait qu'il est le père d'Olivia. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe, aucun changement elle était toujours Meghan pour elle, Felicity n'était pas présente dans sa tête.

Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus c'est qu'au moment où elle connaîtrait la vérité elle pourrait ne pas rester avec lui et partir avec Colin Becker faire sa vie au Canada emportant sa petite Olivia, il les aurait perdues pour toujours. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, il était tellement fatigué de tout cela, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne enfin, il voulait retrouver sa femme pour avoir le droit au bonheur qui avait commencé il y a cinq ans. Après avoir bu un verre d'eau dans la cuisine il s'allongea sur le canapé, il n'avait pas besoin de se recoucher dans son lit, la journée allait bientôt commencer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna puis l'aperçut face à lui, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, sans bouger.

 **GAOGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGOA**

Damien Darkh était un homme puissant qui n'avait pas eu peur d'écraser les plus faibles que lui pour arriver où il en était aujourd'hui. Tous les malfrats de Starling City ne se mêlaient pas de ses affaires, si un échange avait lieu pour leurs affaires de vente de drogues ou d'armes mais que les hommes de Darkh débarquaient ils laissaient tout en plan, ne voulant pas risquer de mourir. Les plus gros patrons étaient des chefs pour les affaires de Darkh, s'étaient eux qui faisaient tout le sale travail, les livraisons, les meurtres, les enlèvements pendant que lui organisait tout de sa tour d'ivoire, mais si une seule chose dérapait c'est lui qui partait sur le terrain. Tuer n'était pas un problème pour lui, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de gens qu'il avait descendus d'une balle dans la tête.

Mais Damien n'avait pas toujours été comme cela, c'est la vie qui l'avait transformé, le malheur qui avait touché sa famille avait fait de lui le monstre qu'il était à présent. Il venait d'une famille très modeste, il avait deux frères et une sœur qu'il adorait, il était le petit dernier de la fratrie et était le chouchou de la famille.

Sa mère était institutrice dans une école primaire des Glades, son père était ouvrier dans une des sociétés de Malcolm Merlyn, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ses quinze ans où l'enfer était tombé sur sa famille les touchant les uns après les autres.

Tout avait commencé quand son premier frère avait été tué dans une bagarre entre gangs de rues dans les Glades, il avait fini en retard son travail en comptabilité dans une société de courtage et avait raté le dernier train pour rentrer chez lui. Il aurait pu aller dormir à l'hôtel, il avait de l'argent, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère donc il avait décidé de prendre un taxi pour rentrer, mais le chauffeur l'avait arrêté à l'entrée du quartier, il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer dans ses rues et risquer d'être abattue.

Martin son frère avait dit au taxi qu'il était un idiot, que les Glades n'étaient pas comme certains quartiers de New York ou un homme se faisait tuer toutes les dix minutes dans la rue. Il était donc descendu du taxi et avait fait le reste à pied, mais à deux pâtés de maisons de chez eux, il était tombé dans cette bagarre, avait reçu une balle perdue et était mort sur le coup.

C'est à ce moment que Damien avait changé, le jeune garçon sage voulait la vengeance pour la mort de son frère, il s'était donc approché d'un gang adverse pour pouvoir apprendre à se battre. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour le faire sortir de la spirale dans laquelle il était tombé mais ce qui arriva après ne les avait pas aidé à le convaincre. En effet six mois après la mort de son frère, sa sœur Amélia avait été enlevée et retrouvée dans une ruelle morte. Elle avait été battue et violée plusieurs fois à ce qu'avaient dit les policiers. Elle était tombée malheureusement sur un tueur en série qui gardait les femmes qu'il enlevait pendant deux semaines et leur faisait subir des tortures inimaginables. Damien s'était enfoncé encore plus dans la vengeance après cela, il n'allait plus en cours et préférait être avec ses amis du gang qui l'entraînaient jour après jour à devenir plus dur et à ne plus ressentir d'émotions.

Mais comme si le destin avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas encore assez souffert ce fut le reste de sa famille qui mourut dans un accident de la circulation. Un homme ivre dans un camion leur avait coupé la route et ils avaient fini dans l'eau, ses parents et son dernier frère Danny n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir de la voiture et s'étaient noyés. Cela avait été le dernier coup pour enfoncer Damien Darkh dans les enfers, étant encore mineure il aurait dû être placé dans un orphelinat mais il s'était échappé avec l'aide de son gang et avait fui le pays. Il s'était retrouvé en Russie où il fut attrapé par la Bratva pour les avoir volés. Il aurait dû être tué mais le pakhan avait vu en lui un tueur en devenir et avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile.

Damien resta en Russie durant quinze ans, montant les échelons de la hiérarchie de la Bratva ? devenant un capitaine, il était très craint connu pour être sans pitié. Le pakhan ayant besoin d'une personne de sa mafia sur le sol américain l'avait envoyé à ses trente ans, lui donnant tout pour commencer son organisation. Pendant plus d'un an il avait recruté des malfrats, des mercenaires, des hommes qui n'avaient pas peur de tuer ni de mourir pour la cause de Darkh, et quand son groupe fut assez grand il décida de lui donner un nom. Hive comme une ruche, il était le roi et tous ses employés étaient ses abeilles sous ses ordres.

La mission qu'il mit un point d'honneur à réussir pendant cette première année fut de trouver les personnes qui lui avaient retiré sa famille, il s'occupa au début du gang qui avait tué son grand frère. Il apprit très vite grâce à sa façon de torturer les gens le nom de l'homme qui avait tiré la balle, quand les policiers avaient retrouvé le corps mutilé ils avaient eu pas mal de difficulté à pouvoir reconnaître le visage. L'homme avait été frappé à tant de reprise que tous les os de son crâne avaient été brisés.

Ensuite il s'était occupé du tueur en série qui avait violé sa sœur, cela aurait pût être difficile car l'homme était en prison depuis douze ans pour ses crimes, mais Damien avait réussi à faire rentrer un de ses hommes dans la prison d'Iron Height et l'avait laissé le tuer à sa place et il était heureux que cette ordure avait enfin eu ce qu'il méritait. Sa colère était tellement forte à ce moment que pour le conducteur ivre qui avait tué le reste de sa famille il avait tué directement sans remords l'homme mais aussi sa femme et ses enfants, il était devenu un monstre, rien ne lui faisait peur ou l'empêchait d'atteindre son but.

Quand tous les malfrats de la ville avaient appris ce qu'il avait fait plus un seul ne se mit sur son chemin, ils avaient tous peur de lui, c'est pour cela que la plupart était devenu des alliés et travaillaient pour lui ne voulant pas perdre leur droit sur la ville ni leur vie. Au bout de dix ans son groupe Hive était puissant, le FBI, la CIA et d'autres agences gouvernementales avaient essayé de le faire tomber, de trouver la faille de Damien Darkh pour qu'il passe le reste de sa vie en prison. Mais à chaque agent infiltré, à chaque taupe dans son organisation, il avait pût les arrêter avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de fournir les informations et les tuer.

Felicity Smoak était la première qui avait réussi à lui échapper, il avait été au courant de sa présence dans sa société grâce à son bras droit Cooper Seldon qui l'avait reconnu comme étant une ex-petite amie du MIT. Quand il l'avait rencontré dans les couloirs au début il n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle sachant que la femme qu'il avait datée était une brune goth. En la surveillant de près, Cooper avait réussi à récupérer ses empreintes sur un verre dans un café, il avait pût dire à Darkh avec certitude qui elle était. Damien lui avait demandé de la piéger avec de fausses informations mais Cooper ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit accompagné, il avait alors prévenu son chef qui était venu pour régler le problème et supprimer l'autre agent.

Ils avaient orchestré une livraison de drogues et d'armes et leur étaient tombés dessus, au début Damien voulait tuer Felicity Smoak mais quand il réalisa qu'elle pourrait lui servir avec ses compétences en informatique il avait décidé de l'enlever. Pour éviter d'avoir les agents de l'Argus sur le dos qui tenteraient de retrouver leur collègue, il avait fait croire à sa mort. Il avait tiré sur le collègue de Felicity et lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir tué sa partenaire. Il avait depuis plusieurs années des hommes qui étaient des sources d'information importantes pour lui dans chaque agence du gouvernement, comme cela il était prévenu à chaque attaque et pouvait les contrer.

Donc il avait demandé à celle dans l'agence d'Argus de falsifier les empreintes dentaires dans l'ordinateur de l'agence, Felicity Smaok n'était plus, elle avait brulé dans une voiture. Pendant au moins deux semaines il l'avait torturé, pas physiquement mais mentalement, lui retournant le cerveau, lui posant des questions à longueur de journée mais elle ne craquait pas. Puis un jour il n'avait plus eu de réponse de sa part, elle ne parlait plus, ne réagissait plus quand il rentrait dans la pièce où il l'avait enfermée, elle avait l'air d'être partie dans un autre monde, perdue dans son esprit. Il décida alors de la tuer mais il ne voulait pas que le corps soit retrouvé dans Starling City donc il l'avait envoyé à Central City.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé exactement, il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à faire mais elle s'était échappée, l'homme qui devait la tuer était mort dans un accident de voiture, et le corps de Felicity Smoak était introuvable. Pendant presque cinq ans il l'avait recherché partout pour finir le travail et récupérer ce qu'elle avait volé, mais il ne trouvait aucune trace d'elle. Il y a un mois il eut vent d'une femme qui était au Canada et qui lui ressemblait, même si elle était brune, elle travaillait chez un médecin et avait un enfant. Damien avait fait le voyage lui-même pour s'assurer que c'était bien l'agent qui lui avait échappé avant de lancer une attaque. Quand il l'aperçut il n'eut aucun doute et planifia de la faire tuer avec son compagnon et son enfant, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était encore vivante.

Son plan avait failli ne pas réussir quand Cooper Seldon avait eu des remords sur le fait d'avoir dénoncé Felicity à Darkh et qu'il avait tenté de tout avouer au partenaire de Felicity, Oliver Queen. Damien avait tué lui-même son bras droit, Cooper, le droguant et jetant sa voiture d'une falaise. Il avait ensuite envoyé un homme et une femme pour finir le travail avec Felicity Smoak, mais la jeune femme avait encore eu une chance extraordinaire et avait réussi à s'échapper pour la deuxième fois. Dire que Damien Darkh était en colère était un euphémisme, il devait à tout prix la retrouver et récupérer les informations qu'elle avait pour détruire son organisation. Avant qu'il ait le temps de tout faire pour la récupérer, l'agence Argus avait réussi à remettre la main sur elle et sa famille. Damien avait appris grâce à sa taupe que la jeune femme était amnésique mais il ne savait pas où elle avait été cachée, il faisait des recherches dans toutes les maisons de sécurité pour la retrouver mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucun indice.

Darkh lui donna quarante-huit heures pour trouver quelque chose sinon sa vie ne serait plus nécessaire à ses yeux, il fallait trouver cette femme le plus rapidement possible et la tuer. Elle ne devait pas avoir le temps de divulguer la moindre information, sa répression des souvenirs était une aubaine pour le moment mais le temps était tout de même compté avait dit Damien à tous ses hommes. Il ne perdrait pas l'empire qu'il avait construit il y a des années, il ne le laisserait pas tomber à cause d'une simple femme-agent de l'argus. Damien Darkh était le monstre des nuits de Felicity Smoak il allait lui rappeler dès que possible.

 **GAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAG**

Théa ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre dans le manoir, elle savait que d'être dans cette énorme maison qui pourrait être considérée comme un château, n'était pas vraiment intelligent au vu de l'organisation Hive qui pourrait s'attaquer à elle, mais tous les souvenirs de sa vie se trouvaient ici. Elle fit comme tous les matins au moment où elle se réveillait, elle regarda les deux cadres photo qu'elle avait sur sa table de nuit.

Le premier représentait sa famille, ses parents Robert et Moira Queen, ils avaient toujours été présents à ses côtés, l'écoutant quand elle parlait de sa journée d'école, la rassurant quand une mauvaise chose lui était arrivée, la félicitant quand elle revenait avec de très belle note. Elles les aimaient de tout son cœur et pleurait encore leur disparition bien trop tôt pour elle mais c'était la vie qui l'avait rendue orpheline si jeune.

Puis à leurs côtés se trouvait son grand frère Oliver Queen, le meilleur frère qu'elle aurait pût demander à avoir, il était toujours là pour la protéger de qui que ce soit, il la faisait rire tout le temps et jouait énormément avec elle-même si leur différence d'âge aurait pût poser un problème. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait et elle faisait attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien surtout depuis la perte qu'ils avaient subie il y a cinq ans.

Elle dit bonjour à ses parents comme tous les matins caressant leurs visages sur la vitre du cadre photo, ensuite son regard se porta sur l'autre photo qui se trouvait à côté de celle de ses parents, sa meilleure amie Felicity Smoak, elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle fille qui était l'opposé d'elle et pourtant elles s'étaient bien entendu dès le début de leur rencontre, même si Théa avait eu très peur de l'avoir tué en lui donnant ce muffin aux noix. Théa avait énormément souffert quand sa meilleure amie était décédée il y a cinq ans, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait rire ou parler mille mots par minute. Elle fit un geste identique, elle lui a dit bonjour tout en caressant son visage sur le cadre.

Théa avait adoré passer toute son enfance dans ce manoir avec ses deux parents et son grand frère qui était le meilleur à ses yeux, toutes les fêtes de Noël ou Thanksgiving qu'elle passait avec les Merlyn, les vacances d'été où tous les amis d'Oliver qui venaient jouer dans la piscine avec eux, tel que Laurel et Sarah Lance et Tommy Merlyn qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son frère et ses sœurs.

Mais la vie s'était vraiment embellie l'année où Felicity Smoak était arrivée dans leur vie, elle se rappelait de toutes les joies ou les peines qu'elle a passées avec sa meilleure amie, tous les secrets sur les garçons qu'elle lui confiait, elle avait réussi l'école grâce à elle car elle l'avait aidée avec ses devoirs. Théa savait que Felicity était amoureuse de son frère, elle avait souvent essayé de l'en dissuader, malheureusement sa meilleure amie n'arrivait à se détacher des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, pour elle Oliver était l'homme de sa vie et un jour elle deviendrait sa femme.

Bien sûr pendant des années Théa avait pu voir Felicity passer par la joie quand son frère avait posé un regard sur elle ou lui avait souri d'une façon qui lui faisait penser qu'il ressentait peut-être la même chose. Mais aussi les pleurs quand Oliver sortait avec Laurel, quand Felicity le voyait l'embrasser devant elle, ou qu'elle et Théa les avaient surpris faisant l'amour dans le jardin d'hiver une nuit.

Mais elle se rappelait le jour quand elle était revenue d'un voyage avec ses parents et que sa meilleure amie avait pleuré dans ses bras lui racontant ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'Oliver lui avait crié dessus et ne voulait plus la voir. Théa le lendemain était partie voir cette Cindy au lycée et lui avait foutu une bonne claque dans le visage pour avoir poussé sa meilleure amie à faire ce qui lui avait surement fait perdre le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

Puis la tragédie l'avait frappée, Théa et Moira Queen avaient perdu un père et un mari, un frère et un fils à cause du naufrage du gambit, elle avait pleuré pendant des jours dans sa chambre avec Felicity qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la perte d'Oliver. C'est à ce moment que leurs vies s'étaient séparées, sa meilleure amie avait changé durant les derniers mois du lycée, elle s'était enfermée dans les études, ne parlait plus personne, mangeait rarement, Tommy devait souvent se mettre en colère pour qu'elle accepte de se nourrir dans la journée.

Après leurs études secondaires, Felicity avait quitté Starling City sans regarder en arrière, et quand elle revenait pour les vacances son comportement et sa façon de s'habiller avait fait un tour à trois cent soixante degrés. Elle s'était fait des mèches violettes, les couleurs joyeuses qu'elle portait avant avaient disparu et étaient remplacées par le noir, elle s'habillait uniquement comme une Goth, elle s'était fait un piercing dans le nez et ses yeux étaient entourés d'eyeliners noirs. Durant plusieurs années Théa avait très peu de nouvelles de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, elle aurait aimé avoir sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de son père et de son frère mais Felicity était dans sa propre détresse et ne pouvait pas la soutenir à cette époque, heureusement elle avait quand même Tommy et Laurel qui faisait très attention à elle, Tommy prenant la place de son grand frère.

Et puis un jour Felicity avait fini ses études supérieures, elle avait quitté Boston venant habiter de nouveau à Starling City, elle s'était teint les cheveux en blonde, les robes qu'elle portait étaient très sexy, elle avait de nouveau changé mais en mieux, leur amitié avait repris le court de la vie très rapidement comme si elle n'avait jamais été séparée. Quand son frère était revenue d'entre les morts, Théa et Felicity avaient été tellement heureuses peut-être que le destin avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de la faire souffrir. Sa meilleure amie étant devenue une très belle femme son frère avait enfin ouvert les yeux et ils avaient commencé une relation, leur amour était le plus beau qu'elle avait pût voir, elle espérait qu'un jour elle trouverait le même.

Ce qui arriva quand Felicity lui présenta un jour à un nouveau collègue de l'agence qui était arrivé il y a deux mois, Théa tomba sous le charme de Roy Harper immédiatement, et elle avait pût enfin connaître un bonheur semblable à celui de son frère. Quand elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait arriver de mal Felicity avait été tuée durant une mission, Théa avait vu son frère se détruire à petit feu, mais ses amis l'avaient aidé à surmonter cette perte, mais en contrepartie Oliver s'était enfermé dans une vengeance contre le responsable de la mort de sa femme ce qui n'était pas mieux à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui faire changer d'avis donc elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Théa se retourna dans son lit pour regarder son mari Roy, ils s'étaient mariés un an après la disparition de sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle avait assez appris dans la vie que le destin pouvait lui retirer très rapidement les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Roy travaillait toujours pour l'agence du gouvernement l'argus, en ce moment il surveillait les mouvements de l'organisation Hive surtout depuis la mort de Cooper Seldon, sa chef Lyla Michael pensait que Damien Darkh prévoyait quelque chose de grand dans les prochains jours. Son mari rentrait assez tard tous les soirs, certains moments il dormait dans leur appartement au centre-ville, mais le plus souvent ils étaient dans le manoir.

Théa lui caressa les cheveux doucement, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva pour aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de partir pour sa société de stylisme qu'elle avait créé il y a trois ans avec l'aide d'Oliver. La marque des vêtements qu'elle concevait avait un énorme succès dans la haute société mais elle avait aussi créé un département dans son entreprise pour réaliser des vêtements pour les gens qui n'avaient pas autant d'argent pour porter ses créations, elle avait appelé cette marque "Felicity'" pour que d'une certaine façon personne n'oublie qu'un jour le bonheur avait frappé à leur porte et les avaient tous changés et amélioré leur vie à tout jamais.

Elle quitta la chambre regardant une dernière fois les photos des personnes qui avait fait de sa vie un arc-en-ciel durant plusieurs années, leur chuchotant un je vous aime avant de sortir et de continuer sa vie sans ses parents et sa meilleure amie qui l'avait quitté beaucoup trop tôt.

 **Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long cette fois-ci mais je voulais juste que vous compreniez les sentiments de Thea sur la perte de sa meilleur amie La folie de Darkh par rapport à Felicity, à son organisation, à son passé.**

 **A vos claviers pour me dire vos pensées. Pensez-vous que Laurel a raison et que Felicity ne seras pas très contente qu'on lui ai caché la vérité quand elle l'apprendras** ? **Peut-être je dis bien peut-être un autre chapitre avant jeudi prochain.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à vous tous, je sais j'avais dit que peut-être je posterais dans la semaine mais j'ai eu une semaine remplie avec des rdv médicaux pour ma dernière.**

 **Merci à vous tous qui me suivez, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, Clem 2605, Clementine20, LulzimeVelioska, NadaVico, je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant et que vous attendez la suite impatiemment. Je n'oublie pas les guest Olicty-Love, Lovatic, Bethoveen, Jessica, Soleil 126 à qui je ne peux répondre mais vos commentaires me touche.**

 **Bien évidemment je remercie Shinobu 24 pour son aide et ses conseils. Bises à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre**

 **GAOGOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAGOAGOAGAOGOAOGAGAO**

Oliver regardait la petite fille qui se trouvait derrière le canapé ne le quittant pas des yeux, il se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'avança vers elle sans faire de geste brusque.

"Olivia ! Ma puce que fais-tu dans le salon si tôt le matin ?"

L'enfant ne réagit pas à ses paroles, elle continuait de regarder droit devant elle, son visage sans expression. Oliver passa la main devant son regard et ne vit aucune réaction. Il se rendit compte alors que sa fille devait être somnambule surement que tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment avait fait apparaître ce problème du sommeil pour éviter de penser au traumatisme qu'elle avait subi avec les tirs et l'incendie de la maison, qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance et où elle devait se sentir en sécurité.

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage, il savait qu'il ne devait pas la réveiller cela pourrait la désorienter et lui faire peur et il voulait éviter après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Soufflant un bon coup il se positionna devant elle, il ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'entendre mais il voulait la rassurer avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

"Ma chérie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, papa veut juste te ramener dans ta chambre pour que tu sois auprès de maman, elle va s'inquiéter si elle se réveille et que tu n'es pas à ses côtés"

Il caressa la joue de son ange, de sa fille qu'il avait créée avec l'amour de sa vie, il espérait au plus profond de son cœur qu'un jour il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras et que la petite fille serait heureuse qu'il soit son papa. Mais pour l'instant il devait s'assurer qu'elle remonte pour finir sa nuit dans un lit. Il se leva et prit sa toute petite main dans la sienne, se sentant tellement bien de pouvoir faire un geste vers elle.

"On va retourner auprès de ta maman mon ange" dit-il commençant à marcher doucement.

Oliver guida sa fille vers les escaliers et doucement, marche par marche monta jusqu'en haut tenant toujours la main de sa fille. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres il se demanda un instant si il devait aller dans la première où Felicity devait dormir avec Olivia, ou bien si depuis qu'il dormait en bas, sa femme avait changé de pièce et dormait à présent avec Colin, il déglutit en y pensant.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, prit un grand souffle et fit rentrer Olivia en premier à l'intérieur, il pouvait se diriger facilement dans la pièce vu que Felicity avait laissé la petite lampe de chevet allumé pour que sa fille n'ait pas peur la nuit. En regardant le lit, il fut soulagé de trouver son amour toute seule, son fiancé dormait dans l'autre chambre et il en remerciait les divinités de ne pas lui avoir imposé la vue de sa Felicity avec ce médecin, collés ensemble dans le même lit. Il contourna le lit pour déposer sa fille doucement sur le matelas, la recouvrit pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, puis se déplaça de l'autre côté pour pouvoir contempler son épouse.

Il resta hypnotisé par elle, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand elle bougea dans son sommeil, cela faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu la chance de la garder contre lui dans leur lit, collée contre son corps. Souvent après avoir fait l'amour, Oliver aimait chuchoter des mots d'amour à sa femme pendant qu'elle s'endormait complètement détendue après le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré.

Même après cinq ans loin d'elle, il n'avait jamais oublié les traits de son visage, les taches de rousseur sur ses joues et près de son nez qu'il aimait embrasser, sa femme était ancrée en lui depuis toutes ces années. Il lui arrivait dans les premières semaines de sa disparition d'écouter les derniers messages qu'elle lui avait laissés sur son portable, écoutant sa voix en espérant que par miracle elle rentrerait dans leur chambre pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'une ruse, qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle l'aimait. Quand il se promenait dans la rue, il espérait au plus profond de lui de retrouver son sourire sur le visage des femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue sans jamais y arriver malheureusement.

Il essayait de retrouver une partie d'elle dans chaque infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui pendant sa convalescence, dans les serveuses du Big Belly Burger, même encore il y a une semaine il avait essayé de retrouver un petit peu d'elle dans une des recrues qu'il avait formées. Il savait qu'il était pathétique, il savait qu'il se faisait souffrir mais à chaque fois il espérait qu'une de ces femmes serait sa Felicity, qu'elle revenait vers lui pour continuer leur voyage ensemble main dans la main, mais quand il réalisait que cela n'était pas possible son cœur se brisait encore une fois. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois durant ces cinq longues années comment il avait réussi à respirer, car à force d'espérer son cœur était mort au même titre que son épouse.

Mais l'espoir qui l'avait aidé à continuer à vivre avait enfin été payant, la femme qu'il regardait ce matin dans ce lit était sa lumière, son amour, son toujours, il ne rêvait plus. Laurel avait surement raison, peut-être qu'il devait envoyer valser le Dr Walsh et tout avouer à sa Felicity. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait bougé, elle murmura toujours avec les yeux fermés des mots qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

"Colin c'est toi mon amour"

Oliver sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, sa femme ne sentait même plus sa présence à ses côtés comme avant, ils avaient toujours été connectés d'une certaine façon mais maintenant c'était terminé, maintenant elle était liée à Becker. Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux pour effacer sa faiblesse, elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était touché, puis la prévint doucement de sa présence lui expliquant que c'était lui et non son fiancé. Sa femme ouvrit les yeux et s'assit rapidement dans le lit cachant son corps avec la couverture, Oliver pût voir pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Felicity de la peur dans son regard, il souffrait intérieurement de n'être qu'un étranger pour elle à présent. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il était dans sa chambre il répondit très rapidement ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus.

"J'ai trouvé votre fille dans le salon, je vous l'ai remonté pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas quand vous ne la verriez pas à ton réveil"

"Merci Monsieur Queen" répondit-elle replaçant les couvertures sur sa fille. "Depuis l'attaque elle est somnambule, encore une mauvaise chose qui résulte de cette nuit d'enfer"

Ils entendirent l'orage éclater dans le ciel, Felicity sursauta au bruit, et Oliver serra les poings pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien qu'il était à ses côtés pour la protéger.

"Je déteste les orages, la pluie, le tonnerre. J'ai l'impression que quand ils sont présent dans le ciel j'étouffe, ils m'entourent de leur bras humides pour me faire du mal" dit la jeune femme tremblant encore.

"Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, je ne suis pas fan non plus des orages. Il pleuvait la nuit où je t'ai...Où nous avons..." il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

"La nuit où tout a basculé pour nous"

"Cette une plus belle façon d'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit-là" Oliver lui fit un petit sourire. "Je vais te laisser dormir"

Oliver se leva pour quitter la pièce quand il sentit la main de Felicity sur son bras, il sentit tout son corps s'électriser par ce simple geste, elle l'avait surement senti aussi car elle lâcha son bras immédiatement. Elle repoussa les couvertures, Oliver pût voir de nouveau le corps de sa femme qui était en caraco blanc et petit short assorti, et il sentit son désir se réveiller avec force après tant d'années. Felicity ne s'aperçut pas de son problème, elle attrapa sa robe de chambre en satin qui se trouvait au bout du lit l'enfila, et quand elle eut serré le nœud, elle se retourna vers lui.

"Monsieur Queen ?"

"Oliver s'il te plaît, monsieur Queen fait vraiment trop formel"

"D'accord je vais vous appeler Oliver" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Et peut-être me tutoyer" il lui rendit son sourire aussi.

"Oliver, depuis deux jours je voulais te poser une question mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le faire avec tous vos collègues qui vous accaparent"

"Je veux bien répondre mais je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ta fille" il regarda Olivia qui dormait bien.

"Nous ne serons pas loin si nous restons sur la première marche de l'escalier et que je laisse la porte ouverte je pourrais l'entendre si elle pleure ou la prendre avant qu'elle ne descende de nouveau."

Felicity regarda une dernière fois sa fille puis quitta la pièce avec Oliver derrière elle, il laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent entendre la petite au moindre problème puis ils s'installèrent ensemble sur la marche de l'escalier. Pour Oliver cela fut un peu plus difficile de se baisser à cause de son genou qui lui faisait mal et quand il prit place à ses côtés sa cuisse toucha celle de sa femme, il sentit de nouveau l'électricité le traverser au contact, Felicity le ressentit aussi de nouveau car sa cuisse trembla un petit peu, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui.

"Tu peux me poser ta question Felicity"

"J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui est arrivé exactement la nuit où je suis morte pour vous tous" demanda la jeune femme lentement.

Oliver se déplaça un petit peu et colla son dos au mur puis la fixa intensément, il ne savait pas s'il devait tout lui dire ou bien rester vague sur ce qui était arrivé.

"Que veux-tu que je te réponde, la surveillance ne s'est pas bien passé et je t'ai...Nous t'avons perdu"

"Oliver" elle posa sa main sur son genou, il frissonna à son toucher "J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai été tué"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à sa détermination, mais partit ensuite dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande autre chose il acquiesça lui montrant qu'il allait lui expliquer. Il commença à parler doucement ne voulant que personne ne soit témoin de leur conversation.

"Tu as soumis l'idée à Lyla de t'infiltrer dans l'organisation de Hive, tu étais vraiment douée avec les ordinateurs, tu as deux maîtrises que tu as eues au MIT en 2009, ce qui est plus que nous tous réunis"

Oliver continua à lui expliquer que l'homme qui était derrière Hive s'appelait Damien Darkh et qu'il était réputé pour ne laisser aucun témoin, il était surnommé le monstre depuis des années. Il lui dit qu'il s'était opposé catégoriquement pour qu'elle parte sur le terrain, mais au lieu de lui expliquer qu'il avait peur de perdre sa femme, il lui expliqua qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de mission. Il parla de tout ce que faisait Hive passant par la vente d'armes illégale dans les pays d'Afrique et tous les pays où une guerre éclatait, de l'élaboration d'une drogue, du trafic d'êtres humains. Pendant qu'il parlait il fixait sa femme, il ne percevait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il lui expliquait, elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

"Nous avons essayé pendant plusieurs semaines de trouver des indices qui pourraient les faire tomber mais le bras droit de Darkh qui s'appelait Cooper Seldon, arrivait à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est pour cela que tu es rentrée dans l'organisation en tant qu'informaticienne"

"Et toi tu étais où ? Tu ne travaillais pas avec moi sur cette mission j'étais avec une autre équipe ?"

"Si nous avons toujours fait équipe ensemble, toujours depuis ton arrivée dans l'agence mais je n'aurais servi à rien à l'intérieur donc j'étais ton support à l'extérieur, nous communiquions par oreillette."

Il vit Felicity toucher son oreille à ses paroles, il sentit une poussée de joie le remplir, peut-être que lui raconter servait tout de même à quelque chose.

"Bien sûr je n'étais pas heureux d'être si loin de toi tu peux me croire, comme je ne voulais pas que tu fasses cette mission en premier, nous avions eu une discussion mais comme à chaque fois tu as réussi à me convaincre que tu pouvais y arriver"

Cela faisait un an et demi que Felicity travaillait à l'agence, Oliver savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à prouver que tout le monde à l'Argus savait qu'elle était la plus douée mais, quand il avait réfléchi après sa mort à pourquoi elle voulait faire cette mission il réalisa qu'elle voulait montrer à Lyla, Diggle et lui son mari qu'elle pouvait aussi être sur le terrain comme eux. S'il avait écouté ses instincts pendant cette argumentation, et pendant qu'elle était dans l'organisation en infiltration il aurait tout arrêté avant qu'elle ne soit tuée.

"Je voulais prouver que j'étais un bon agent"

"Oui exactement" dit-il avec un sourire

"Alors que s'est-il passé après ? Comment j'ai perdu la vie ? "

"Je voulais tout arrêter, tu ne trouvais rien je pensais que cela ne servait à rien que tu restes là-bas, je pensais que c'était trop dangereux. Lyla t'a dit que si tu ne trouvais rien dans les deux jours tu sortais de l'infiltration. Alors tu as travaillé plus dur et tu as enfin constitué un dossier, surement sur une clé USB que tu as caché quelque part, où toi seule le sait"

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas sorti les informations sur les deux jours, je ne comprends pas, je n'étais pas aussi intelligente que vous le pensiez alors"

"Tu es...Tu étais la femme la plus intelligente de l'agence et tu nous l'avais bien prouvé avant cette mission. Mais tu avais aussi découvert que l'organisation fouillait chaque employé avant de quitter les lieux"

"Alors comment avons-nous procédé ?"

"Logiquement après ton dernier jour nous devions pénétrer chez Hive une nuit et aller voler la clé que tu avais cachée, avec Diggle et une équipe c'est ce qui était prévu"

"Mais, car il y a un mais derrière cela"

"Oui il y a un mais, tu as reçu une information anonyme sur une livraison ou un départ d'armes qui devait se dérouler la même nuit que le vol prévu. Tu m'as prévenu et nous avons décidé d'arrêter cette livraison tout seul."

"Donc je n'ai pas travaillé le dernier jour" demanda-t-elle

"Non...Nous sommes...Nous avons...Tu t'es reposée" dit-il finalement.

Oliver se rappelait très bien de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette journée, surtout pendant l'après-midi, après avoir passé le repas avec sa mère au sel de table. Il était rentré rapidement pour trouver sa femme dans le salon dans son peignoir de soie et une petite culotte, uniquement habillée dans ces deux vêtements rangeant les papiers de l'information qu'elle avait reçue.

Il avait rapidement retiré sa veste, ses chaussures et s'était tenu derrière elle, la chaleur avait envahi son corps alors que ses mains caressaient ses bras enveloppés dans la douceur soyeuse de son peignoir. Il l'avait enveloppée dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre où reposait leur enfant, elle avait placé ses mains sur les siennes et ils les avaient croisées ensemble, unies avec leur futur qui grandissait en elle.

Il l'avait embrassée dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres et il était parti prendre sa douche, il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il s'était déshabillé rapidement, avait allumé l'eau et était rentré dans la douche. L'eau était chaude et coulait sur sa tête puis sur ses épaules et continuait sa course sur sa poitrine, cela le revitalisait après avoir parlé pendant une heure avec sa mère au restaurant qui voulait toujours qu'il ne reprenne QC. A un moment il avait senti un courant d'air froid le traverser, il s'était éloigné de la pomme de douche et avait écouté le moindre bruit mais rien ne paraissait suspect, il avait donc remis sa tête sous l'eau chaude profitant de sa douche.

La sensation suivante qu'il avait ressentie était son pénis englouti dans la bouche humide de sa femme qui était venu le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour regarder Felicity qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre la fellation.

"Ohhhhhh mon amour" Oliver avait gémi en fermant les yeux et baissant sa main gauche jusqu'aux cheveux de Felicity et passa ses doigts à travers.

Oliver allait perdre rapidement la bataille sentant la langue de sa femme sur son sexe avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, il lui avait serré les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se lever. Quand elle s'était relevée, il s'était penché vers elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était devenu rapidement passionné.

Pendant qu'il s'embrassait, Felicity avait levé sa jambe droite et s'était frottée contre le corps d'Oliver, le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin d'encouragement, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras, elle avait enroulé immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille, il s'était positionné et était rentré en elle rapidement. Felicity avait pressé ses cuisses alors Oliver l'avait poussé contre le mur et avait commencé à aller plus vite. Elle sentait que son orgasme commençait à monter et elle voulait encourager Oliver à venir en même temps qu'elle, alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait et chuchota à son oreille car il aimait quand elle parlait quand ils faisaient l'amour.

"Viens pour moi mon amour" Oliver poussa plus vite encore "Oui encore plus vite" avait-elle réclamé

Quand Oliver avait entendu sa femme murmurer dans son oreille, il avait poussé plus fort encore une fois, puis il avait entendu Felicity crier son nom quand elle était venue, mais l'avait également senti se contracter autour de son pénis, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son orgasme éclate aussi.

"Wow bébé" avait dit Oliver "C'était une très bonne douche." il était sorti d'elle tout en parlant la déposant sur ses pieds.

"Je savais que tu allais apprécier cette douche" avait-elle répondu tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

"Que dirais-tu que nous continuions ces activités dans notre chambre ?" en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"J'ai une meilleure idée encore, je vais laver ton dos et nous resterons ici, cette douche est vraiment trop belle pour partir"

Ils avaient encore fait l'amour une fois dans la douche avant de continuer toute l'après-midi dans leur chambre. Oliver fut sorti de ses souvenirs par Felicity qui l'appelait encore et encore. Il la regarda s'excusant d'avoir zoné dans son passé, il ne le ferait plus, la jeune femme le regardait suspicieusement comme si elle essayait de le sonder et le comprendre, Oliver continua son explication pour qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'il venait de penser à eux faisant l'amour.

Il lui dit qu'ils étaient partis pour le port après leur dîner, Felicity lui avait demandé s'il avait appelé John, malheureusement il n'y avait pas pensé, cela avait été sa première erreur cette nuit-là. Passant sa main sur sa barbe un peu plus longue que la normale, il commença la partie la plus difficile de l'histoire. Ils avaient regardé Cooper donné des ordres à des ouvriers sur les quais du port, ils étaient cachés dans une voiture pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait le bras droit de Darkh.

Il lui expliqua qu'il lui avait demandé de bien vouloir rester dans la voiture, mais qu'elle avait encore argumenté avec lui. Ils étaient une équipe ils devaient y aller ensemble pour se protéger l'un l'autre, mais quand elle était sortie du véhicule elle avait eu un haut-le-cœur et avait donc décidé de rester finalement dans la voiture. Ce fut la deuxième erreur d'Oliver, comme elle ne se sentait pas bien à cause de l'odeur due à sa grossesse ils auraient dû partir tout de suite.

"Je suis descendu de la voiture mais comme je te regardais je n'ai pas fait attention aux environs et c'est à ce moment que tout a éclaté. Un fourgon est arrivé en vitesse et des hommes cagoulés en sont sortis, ils étaient armés, tu es sortie toi aussi et as hurlé mon nom, je peux encore t'entendre certaines fois, je me suis retourné d'un coup pour te protéger mais ils m'ont frappé et je suis tombé à terre"

"C'est comme cela que tu t'es blessé au genou ? Je t'ai vu le masser plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes assis"

"Non ce n'est pas à ce moment-là, je me suis relevé pour me battre mais ils m'ont tiré dessus dans la jambe et la poitrine, j'ai fait demi-tour pour me précipiter devant toi et c'est là que les ligaments se sont déchirés, je ne suis jamais arrivé jusqu'à toi. Je ne me rappelle pas de la douleur de mon corps tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que je voulais tout faire pour qu'ils ne te tirent pas dessus, je voulais te protéger."

"Merci pour avoir essayé de me sauver la vie Oliver" chuchota-t-elle

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, jamais, tu es ma..." un bref instant il voulut lui dire la vérité "Tu es ma partenaire Felicity, je ferais toujours tout pour toi. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, que je t'ai vu à terre, j'ai pensé que tu avais reçu les balles, je sentais qu'elles avaient traversé mon corps, c'est ce souvenir qui me hante depuis ces cinq dernières années."

"Donc tu as cru que j'étais morte mais ce n'était pas vrai"

"Il y avait un corps qui brûlait dans la voiture, on a pensé que c'était toi, l'agence avait fait des tests dentaires qui le prouvaient

"Je n'ai jamais été touchée par les balles Oliver, les cicatrices sur mon corps, les médecins de Central City ont pensé que j'étais..."

"Ils ont pensé quoi exactement ?"

"Ce n'est pas important vu qu'ils avaient tort" dit-elle secouant la tête "Donc j'ai dû être torturé avec des balles qui n'étaient pas des balles en fait, je ne comprends pas trop"

"Moi non plus j'étais persuadé que ces hommes t'avaient tiré dessus aussi, mais Damien Darkh est assez fou pour faire paraître quelque chose qui n'existe pas"

"Alors il va tout faire pour me trouver si c'est bien des personnes de son organisation qui ont tiré sur ma maison, ce Damien Darkh doit savoir que je suis en vie"

"Je ne le laisserai jamais te prendre à nouveau Felicity, tu peux compter sur moi cette fois-ci, tu dois bien le sentir à l'intérieur de toi que je ferai tout pour que rien ne t'arrive ni à ta fille"

Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne pour prouver son point, la jeune femme sentait d'une certaine façon qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, ses yeux dérivèrent vers leurs mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle sentait encore cette électricité qui la traversait comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle paniqua de nouveau ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ressentait des frissons ou des sensations quand il était près d'elle, la regardait, la touchait, elle retira sa main de la sienne et la déplaça entre ses jambes avec son autre main. Pendant un instant il n'y eut que le silence dans les escaliers, Oliver regarda sa femme, elle n'avait jamais été silencieuse elle parlait tout le temps.

"A quoi penses-tu Felicity ?" en lui faisant un sourire.

"Que je ferais tout aussi pour sauver les gens que j'aime, cela donne un sens à ma vie"

Oliver se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis déposa sa tête sur ses mains regardant sa femme intensément, c'était le signe qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure. La phrase qu'elle venait de dire était la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée quand il lui avait demandé avant de rejoindre l'agence pourquoi elle voulait travailler pour l'Argus.

"Pourquoi tu viens de dire cette phrase Felicity ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe, ça traverse ma tête et je le dis tout simplement. Cela m'arrive souvent depuis une semaine"

"Depuis que tu es arrivée à Starling City. Je pense que ton problème est que tu essayes trop fort de te rappeler c'est pour cela qu'aucun souvenir ne te reviens"

"C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Colin il y a deux jours quand j'ai eu ma grande migraine"

Oliver fit tout son possible pour ne pas ressentir de tristesse qu'elle puisse comparer ce qu'il lui disait avec les paroles de ce Dr Becker, il devait ranger sa jalousie au plus profond de lui pour son bien-être et celui de sa femme. Il respira profondément pour pouvoir lui donner l'idée qu'il avait en tête, mais le parfum de Felicity l'entoura. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et les sentir de nouveau sur lui depuis cinq ans qu'il attendait cela. Mais il se recula à la dernière seconde, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle n'était pas encore prête, elle le considérait que comme son partenaire pas son mari, il devait attendre qu'elle se souvienne pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore.

"Je pense que nous devrions essayer une autre approche pour te faire te souvenir de ton passé. Toi et moi, sans psychologue, sans collègues, sans ton fiancé nous devrions sortir de l'appartement"

"Tu veux me faire visiter des endroits que je connais qui pourraient me faire rappeler ma vie d'avant, recréer ma routine du matin, nos échanges entre nous ?" demanda-t-elle

"Exactement tu as compris, je ne te poserais aucune question comme le fait Emily, tu ne seras pas obligée de parler si tu ne veux pas, on se promènera ensemble c'est tout"

"Je suis partante, j'irais n'importe où avec toi"

Oliver sentit son cœur battre plus fort à ses mots, elle lui avait déjà dit quand il lui avait proposé de partir pour Las Vegas quand ils s'étaient mariés, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se souvenait de phrases qu'elle avait dites, il pensait que c'était un très bon signe, sa femme allait revenir vers lui.

"Nous pourrons partir dans la matinée après avoir discuté avec Lyla, nous ne pouvons pas partir sans la prévenir elle s'inquiéterait"

Il s'était levé puis l'avait aidé à se lever aussi leurs mains restant plusieurs secondes ancrées l'une dans l'autre cette fois-ci, elle le remercia de l'aider pour que ses souvenirs soient de retour. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait l'impression que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville, elle se sentait comme si elle avait enfin la chance de réussir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire au Canada, se souvenir.

Oliver l'avait aussi senti, ce sentiment d'espoir avait rempli son cœur quand elle avait prononcé les premiers mots qui venaient de Felicity et non de Meghan. Il espérait vraiment que leur balade dans les endroits qui lui étaient familiers, qui leur étaient communs à leur vie professionnelle et personnelle l'aiderait à se rappeler qui ils étaient ensemble.

Il pria très fort pour que son plan fonctionne et que ce soir elle le regarderait comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'il était revenu de son île. Avec amour.

 **C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pensez-vous que la balade va faire revenir des souvenirs à Felicity ou pas ? A vos claviers, j'attends vos réactions à ce chapitre.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nous voilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Merci de continuer à me lire, nous allons bientôt arriver dans des moments très intéressant pour nos deux amoureux. Mais pour ce nouveau chapitre, voici un peu de Lyla et une dispute entre Felicity et Colin.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGO**

Lyla Mickaels était chez elle dans son lit avec son mari John Diggle, elle allait devoir bientôt se lever pour partir pour l'Argus, depuis six ans elle était la directrice de cette agence gouvernementale, depuis la mort de l'ancienne directrice Amanda Waller. Hier dans l'après-midi le Docteur Walsh était venue dans son bureau pour lui parler du comportement d'Oliver pendant les séances avec Meghan, elle se plaignait qu'il restait toujours auprès de la jeune femme et qu'il interrompait les questions quand il les trouvait trop dur. Elle avait dit à Lyla qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler dans ces conditions, soit Oliver Queen quittait l'appartement pendant les séances, soit il se tenait à carreaux pendant celles-ci mais elle ne voulait plus qu'il empêche les progrès de sa patiente.

Lyla lui avait expliqué que c'était normale qu'Oliver s'inquiète autant, Meghan, plutôt Felicity, était sa femme, pendant cinq ans il avait cru l'avoir perdue à tout jamais, un miracle venait de se produire il avait besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. Mais elle informa Emily qu'elle ferait savoir à son agent qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être présent ou de déranger les séances qu'elle avait avec la jeune femme.

Le Docteur Walsh était sortie du bureau de Lyla heureuse que pour une fois on soit de son côté et non pas de celui des agents gouvernementaux, maintenant elle pourrait peut-être faire des progrès. Elle avait pris son téléphone et avait prévenu son interlocuteur que le problème était réglé, que bientôt elle arriverait à faire parler Felicity Smoak. Elle raccrocha et rentra chez elle pour préparer les prochaines questions qu'elle poserait à Felicity demain, elle arriverait à lui faire dire où elle avait caché les preuves qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'organisation.

Lyla avait prévenu Diggle de la décision qu'elle avait prise, il devait aller prévenir Oliver qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être présent pendant les sessions de Felicity avec Emily, il fallait qu'il fasse ce qu'elle dise sinon elle trouverait un autre chef de la sécurité.

Quand John était sortit de son bureau après l'avoir embrassé et qu'il lui avait dit à ce soir, Lyla avait continué à regarder les papiers que ses experts en informatique lui avaient apporté ce matin. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver la taupe, ils savaient seulement que c'était une personne douée en informatique qui avait réussi à changer les données sur l'ordinateur pour faire croire que le corps était celui de Felicity Smoak. Toute l'équipe informatique avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que les agents n'avaient pas trahi l'agence et que la taupe n'était pas dans leur service. Felicity avait été leur chef et ils l'appréciaient tous beaucoup aucun n'aurait pût faire cela, ils pleuraient sa mort aussi.

Lyla se rappelait très bien cette nuit-là quand John l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'y avait pas cru au départ car Oliver et Felicity n'auraient jamais dû se trouver sur le port, ils n'étaient pas en mission dans ce coin. Mais quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait vu le visage de son mari elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. L'agence venait de perdre un très bon agent, Oliver venait de perdre sa femme, car elle savait grâce à John que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient mariés en secret à Las Vegas il y a six mois. Elle ne les avait pas séparés, ils étaient sa meilleure équipe, et puis Oliver ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

Quand elle s'était approchée de son mari et avait vu les larmes qui coulait elle avait senti une peine l'envahir au plus profond d'elle et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer la perte de leur amie. John lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé quand il était arrivé sur le port avec son équipe, Oliver était à terre et gravement blessé, un corps brûlait dans leur voiture. Lyla savait que cela risquait d'être difficile pour pouvoir identifier le corps mais avec les nouvelles techniques qu'ils avaient à l'agence ils pourraient au moins récupérer les empreintes dentaires.

Ce qui avait été fait quand elle était repartie à l'agence après s'être assuré qu'Oliver était sorti du bloc opératoire et qu'il s'en sortirait, au moins l'un des deux était encore vivant. Quand elle avait reçu les résultats son mari était à ses côtés et elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de verser de nouvelles larmes. Ils avaient eu la réponse sur l'écran face à eux que le corps dans la voiture était bien Felicity Smoak, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Et pourtant ils avaient été trahi par une personne de l'agence, quelqu'un qui connaissait l'importance de Felicity pour Oliver et pour eux ses amis. Pendant cinq années, ils n'avaient pas cherché la femme de leur agent, persuadés qu'elle était morte. Si Slade n'avait pas eu ses informations par un de ses anciens collègues de l'armée australienne, si il n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête en partant pour le Canada trouver des preuves contre Hive, jamais ils n'auraient appris que Felicity Smoak n'avait pas été tuée, qu'elle était vivante depuis ces cinq dernières années se demandant pourquoi elle avait des cicatrices sur le corps, se demandant qui elle était. Lyla pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être embaucher Slade Wilson dans l'agence il serait un grand atout pour son équipe, elle devrait y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Elle rangea tout sur son bureau, enferma les papiers les plus importants dans le coffre ne voulant que personne ne tombe sur les recherches effectuées pour trouver le coupable, elle n'avait plus confiance en personne, à part en son mari et en Oliver. Elle quitta le bureau pour récupérer ses enfants et passer une soirée en famille, elle avait appris il y a cinq ans que cela ne servait à rien de brûler la vie par les deux bouts, il fallait profiter du présent et des gens que l'on aimait, car tout pouvait être perdu en quelques secondes.

Il était six heures du matin quand le téléphone de Lyla sonna, elle prenait son petit déjeuner avec John quand ils furent dérangés par la sonnerie. En regardant l'écran elle put apercevoir le nom d'Oliver Queen dessus, inquiète qu'un malheur soit de nouveau arrivé elle décrocha rapidement.

"Allo Oliver"

"Bonjour Lyla désolé d'appeler si tôt mais je voulais te prévenir que dans la matinée je vais sortir avec Felicity"

"Non elle doit rester cachée dans l'appartement Oliver, elle ne peut pas sortir alors que Darkh ne sait pas qu'elle est à Starling City"

"J'ai trouvé une solution pour qu'elle se souvienne Lyla, nous avons parlé, elle m'a demandé comment elle avait été tué"

"Le Docteur Walsh t'a demandé de ne rien lui divulguer sur son passé, tu n'écoutes toujours pas" répondit la jeune femme en soufflant.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit sinon elle serait déjà au courant que ce Dr Becker n'a pas le droit de la toucher parce que c'est ma femme" dit-il en colère

"Ok..Ok...Vas y donne-moi ton idée pour qu'elle se rappelle"

"Je pensais l'emmener dans des endroits qui lui sont familiers, on aimait bien manger au Big Belly Burger, ou bien lui montrer Queen Consolidated même si maintenant la société appartient à Ray Palmer"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Oliver cela pourrait plus la perturber"

"C'est n'importe quoi Lyla, Emily la perturbe avec toutes ses questions qui l'abrutissent et lui donnent des migraines de plus en plus fortes, mon idée peut vraiment l'aider"

"D'accord je vais te laisser l'emmener, mais tu prends ton téléphone, tu réponds dès que je t'appelle sinon une équipe viendra vous chercher par la peau des fesses"

"Merci Lyla je suis sûr que cela va fonctionner, elle m'a dit des phrases que Felicity n'avait dit qu'à moi quand nous étions seul, je vais bientôt retrouver ma femme tu verras" dit-il heureux d'avoir eu gain de cause.

"On en reparlera ce soir d'accord, pour l'instant essaye de ne pas trop espérer Oliver, cela peut ne pas réussir, garde la tête sur les épaules"

"T'inquiètes pas je sais qu'elle pourrait ne pas se souvenir mais je veux essayer et après on avisera par rapport au résultat"

"D'accord, bye Oliver et fait attention à elle"

"Toujours Lyla tu me connais, bye"

Oliver raccrocha, Lyla posa son téléphone et continua à manger son petit déjeuner sans prêter attention à son mari qui la regardait attendant des explications sur l'appel avec leur ami. Après un moment de silence il lui demanda ce qu'Oliver avait voulu exactement, sa femme lui expliqua que leur ami voulait emmener sa femme se promener dans plusieurs endroits qui signifiaient quelques choses pour eux.

"Tu penses que cela va marcher et qu'elle va se souvenir ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Oliver m'a dit qu'elle lui avait dit des phrases qu'elle n'avait dîtes qu'à lui, peut-être qu'elle commence à se souvenir."

"Au Canada aussi c'est arrivé Lyla cela ne veut pas dire que la mémoire de Felicity revient"

"Je le sais Johnny, mais tu sais que c'est important pour lui"

"Oui il me l'a dit hier soir, il ne supporte plus de voir Colin poser ses mains sur sa femme et qu'elle ne le repousse pas, il est à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans et de le tabasser"

"Et je pense qu'il veut pouvoir tenir sa fille dans ses bras, depuis une semaine elles sont sous le même toit que lui et il doit se comporter seulement comme son partenaire et uniquement le chef de la sécurité. Je ne sais pas comment il n'a pas déjà craqué"

"Il ne veut pas que tu l'éloignes d'elle tout simplement, il prend sur lui mais cela le ronge de l'intérieur"

"Alors comment il va réagir si elle repart avec le Docteur Becker et sa fille pour le Canada John ? " demanda-t-elle tristement.

"On le perdra à tout jamais Lyla, Felicity est celle qui l'a sauvé de son enfer il y a sept ans, il pensait qu'elle était morte donc il a tenu le coup car la vengeance le soutenait, mais si elle part il n'aura plus rien à quoi se raccrocher"

Lyla prit la main de son mari et la serra très fort et tous les deux prièrent que Felicity Smoak revienne vers eux, que leur ami Oliver Queen ne la perde pas une seconde fois. Sinon ils étaient sûrs qu'il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était quand il était revenu du purgatoire, un homme froid et sans cœur qui pouvait tuer sans remords, un homme comme Damien Darkh.

 **GAOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Quand Meghan descendit les escaliers elle put se rendre compte de loin que son fiancé n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncée ce matin pendant qu'elle préparait sa fille. En effet quand elle donnait le bain à Olivia elle avait senti deux bras l'entourer par l'arrière, elle avait sursauté étant encore dans ses pensées par rapport à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Oliver très tôt le matin même.

Cet homme qui était son partenaire dans sa vie d'avant s'était placé entre elle et les malfaiteurs qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade la nuit où elle était supposée être morte pour l'agence dans laquelle elle travaillait. Oliver avait reçu trois balles dans le corps pour la protéger, s'était blessé le genou en voulant sauter sur elle pour éviter que les balles ne l'atteignent, malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi et avait cru que les balles lui avaient traversé le corps pour la toucher elle aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer (penser) dans quel état d'esprit il avait pu se trouver à ce moment-là sentant qu'il avait échoué la mission de protéger sa partenaire.  
Quand elle s'était retournée dans les bras de Colin s'excusant d'avoir sursauté, ils avaient quitté la pièce un instant pour pouvoir parler sans que la petite fille n'entende leur propos. Elle lui avait annoncé le plan d'Oliver et Colin avait argumenté ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule dans la ville avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Meghan se dirigea vers le canapé dans le salon mais put apercevoir son fiancé qui l'attendait dans la cuisine, ses épaules étaient tendues et il avait un regard déterminé ce qui montrait qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle pour la décision qu'elle avait prise, partir en ville avec Oliver pour retrouver ses souvenirs d'avant. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il la fixa intensément, elle savait qu'il essayerait encore une fois de tout faire pour la dissuader de partir. Ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain pour ne pas embêter Olivia pendant la discussion, mais le ton était monté très haut, surtout de la part de Colin qui s'était vraiment énervé. Ils avaient dut arrêter quand la petite fille avait hurlé dans la baignoire, paniquée de les entendre se disputer, Meghan avait eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer après cette dispute.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle demandait beaucoup à son fiancé depuis le début de cette histoire, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Colin avait vraiment été patient avec elle, l'aidant à faire passer les migraines de plus en plus nombreuses, restant de côté pendant les sessions. Elle appréciait vraiment tout ce qu'il faisait, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas reprendre l'argumentation, elle voulait partir en ville avec Oliver et il n'y avait pas de discussion à avoir.

"Je ne veux pas commencer une nouvelle dispute Colin s'il te plaît" dit-elle s'approchant de lui doucement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien dire de plus, si tu as décidé de le faire je dois te soutenir tout simplement" en lui souriant

"C'est bizarre mais je trouve que tu laisses allez trop facilement"

"Je ne te demande qu'une seule condition pendant ta visite de la ville, que je sois présent aussi pendant la ballade" en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Non !" dit-elle catégoriquement

"Meghan je t'en prie" il lui attrapa les épaules.

"J'ai dit Non ! Je sais que tu es inquiet que quelque chose m'arrive mais je dois faire l'expérience seule"

"D'accord tu ne veux pas que je vienne, mais vas-y plutôt avec le Dr Walsh, ou bien avec cette jeune femme Laurel. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes avec lui" dit-il irrité

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le supporter Colin ? C'était mon partenaire il peut m'aider à me souvenir"

Felicity ne supportait plus cette animosité entre son ancien partenaire et son fiancé, Colin lui avait fait savoir plusieurs fois qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'Oliver tourne toujours autour d'elle ou d'Olivia, il n'aimait pas comment cette homme la regardait. Elle avait vu les mêmes réactions du côté de monsieur Queen la façon dont il regardait Colin quand il s'approchait d'elle ou bien qu'il s'occupait de sa fille. Son compagnon lui avait même dit à un moment qu'Oliver faisait peut-être partie de cette organisation, qu'il allait l'enlever, qu'ils n'avaient que la version de cet homme de ce qui s'était passé la nuit qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Colin était persuadé qu'Oliver avait été l'investigateur de l'embuscade et lui avait reproché de le défendre tout le temps alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre comment je peux savoir cela mais au plus profond de moi je sais qu'Oliver ne me blesserait jamais"

"Tu n'en sais rien Meghan je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois tu ne le connais pas"

"Je peux dire tout ce que je veux mais tu ne me croiras jamais, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance"

"C'est en lui que je ne fais pas confiance" dit-il en s'énervant à présent "Je sens quand quelqu'un cache quelque chose, et cet homme avec qui tu veux passer la journée à un secret qu'il ne veut pas que l'on apprenne. Je le vois dans ses yeux quand il te regarde"

"En fait tout ton discours c'est pour éviter de me dire que tu es jaloux tout simplement"

"Peut-être" dit-il se calmant et lui faisant un sourire "Mais il cache une chose Meghan, j'en suis sûr"

"Tu es si adorable quand tu es jaloux" elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa "Mais il y a autre chose aussi à part ton aversion pour Oliver"

"Tu me connais si bien" il lui caressa la joue "En effet, j'ai peur de te perdre quand tu vas retrouver la mémoire Meghan, je vous aime tellement, toi et Olivia"

"Idem Colin"

"J'aurais aimé que l'on ne vienne pas ici, on aurait dû rester au Canada dans la maison, continuer notre vie comme avant"

"Mais il y a toujours la menace de cette organisation ils ne nous auraient pas laissés tranquilles, Olivia, toi ou moi pourrions être blessé la prochaine fois"

"Alors nous pouvons accepter la protection des témoins comme a suggéré cette madame Mickaels"

"Mais tu risquerais de perdre tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu, tu risques de ne plus jamais être un médecin, à cause de moi et de mon passé, je ne peux pas t'imposer cela Colin"

"Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi pour que l'on soit ensemble avec Olivia, et créer notre propre famille aussi. Meghan une partie de toi ne veut pas laisser ton passé derrière toi et être simplement heureuse avec moi."

"Il y aussi le problème du père d'Olivia, je n'ai pas encore rencontré ce Ray Palmer dont je t'ai parlé, je dois le prévenir avant de faire ma vie avec toi"

"Tu lui dis qu'il est le père d'Olivia, je crois qu'il a une société ici dans cette ville, et si il demande la garde alternée on essayera de trouver une solution."

"Je vais demander à Oliver de m'emmener le voir dans la journée"

Felicity avait peur de rencontrer cet homme avec qui elle avait été durant ses études et avec qui elle avait eu une aventure durant une semaine ce qui l'avait conduite à tomber enceinte. Et si ce Ray qu'elle avait connu voulait la garde de sa fille, il avait l'air d'être riche au dire de Laurel, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas gagner la garde, il pouvait se payer les meilleurs avocats de la ville contrairement à elle. Il pourrait la faire passer pour inapte à s'occuper d'un enfant étant amnésique et poursuivit par des hommes dangereux.

Pendant les quatre années où Olivia était dans sa vie elle n'avait pensé que fugitivement au père de sa fille, cela avait été plus facile pour elle de penser qu'elle avait eu sa fille avec un coup d'un soir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'était passé, l'homme qui était le père de son enfant avait le droit d'être présent dans la vie d'Olivia, elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever la chance de la connaître, ni à sa petite fille de faire la connaissance de son père.

"Meghan mon amour"

Il enveloppa la jeune femme dans ses bras la collant contre son corps, il voulait la rassurer, il n'avait pas dit cela pour la faire paniquer, peut-être que ce Palmer ne voudrait même pas voir sa fille, ils n'en savaient rien. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille qu'elle avait enfin les réponses qu'elle avait recherché depuis cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais été seul comme elle l'avait cru, les personnes qui l'avait connu ne l'avait pas cherché seulement parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était morte, elle ne fuyait personne, à part cette organisation bien sûr. Elle connaissait l'identité du père de sa fille, pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix retrouver sa mémoire, il demanda si ce qu'elle savait ne lui suffisait pas pour vivre sa vie avec lui.

Felicity se rapprocha de lui acceptant ses câlins de réconfort, Colin avait été auprès d'elle depuis si longtemps, il l'avait soutenue dans ses moments de panique, il l'avait comprise quand elle ne supportait plus la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa perte de mémoire. A chaque instant depuis quatre ans il avait soulagé ses craintes, comme aujourd'hui aussi, il serait tellement facile d'accepter la protection des témoins, de recevoir une nouvelle identité, d'avoir une nouvelle vie avec Colin. Peut-être que c'était en fait la seul solution, avancer avec lui et laisser son passé en tant que Felicity Smoak avec les douleurs qu'elle pourrait apprendre en se rappelant, laisser ce travail d'agent du gouvernement surtout depuis qu'elle avait sa fille. Elle tourna la tête et posa son oreille contre la poitrine de Colin puis regarda vers les baies vitrées de l'appartement, son regard s'ancra à celui de son ancien partenaire Oliver Queen, qui se trouvait là devant les fenêtres les bras croisés la regardant fixement, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui demandait rien qu'avec son regard de ne pas laisser tomber de se battre. Elle se détacha de son fiancé, elle savait qu'il serait dérangé, elle lui fit un regard triste avant de parler.

"Je ne peux pas laisser mon passé Colin, je sais que c'est fou mais je ressens comme une chaîne qui me retient ici, qui m'empêche de partir de cette ville, du moins pas avant de connaître tout ce qui était ma vie avant"

"Je comprends" dit-il l'embrassant sur le front "Tu ne serais pas la femme que j'aime si tu n'essayais pas de faire tout ton possible pour te rappeler de ta vie"

"Je vais aller voir Olivia dans la chambre et l'embrasser avant de partir"

"D'accord mais pendant ta ballade promets-moi que tu surveilleras tes arrières avec ce Queen, je suis peut-être jaloux mais je ne sens vraiment pas cet homme"

"Je ne pense pas risquer ma vie avec lui mais je te promets que je ferai attention Colin"

Felicity l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit en direction des escaliers pour prévenir sa fille qu'elle allait rester avec Colin le temps que sa maman aille faire quelque chose en ville qui était très important.

Oliver regarda sa femme s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa fille, il fut soulagé de les voir enfin se séparer, il n'avait pas entendu leur discussion mais au vu des cris de leur conversation il se doutait bien que ce Becker avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne sorte pas avec lui. A chaque fois que cet homme l'embrassait il voulait lui en coller une pour l'avoir touché et il serait content quand enfin Felicity retrouverait sa mémoire car il pourrait enfin dire à ce Colin sa façon de penser sur le fait d'avoir touché sa femme. Aujourd'hui il allait passer la journée avec l'amour de sa vie et il espérait pouvoir lui faire revivre la flamme de leur amour, leur vie ensemble en tant qu'agent de l'Argus et en tant que couple. Ce soir ils rigoleraient de son amnésie et ils passeraient enfin la nuit ensemble, cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas allongé à côté de son épouse.

 **Donnez-moi vos pensées. Avez-vous envie de frapper Colin ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nous voici avec un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres, il y en a quelques uns comme cela dans l'histoire. Nous avons juste deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre, pas encore la ballade il faut attendre, je sais je ne suis pas sympa mais il faut bien parler des autres aussi c'est important.**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre dans cette histoire cela me fait chaud au cœur. Et merci à Shinobu24 pour tout ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Il était huit heures du matin quand Laurel avait vu Oliver et Felicity quitter la maison pour leur ballade, son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il allait emmener sa femme visiter plusieurs lieux qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à faire revenir sa mémoire. Laurel n'était pas sûre que cela marcherait, depuis une semaine elle voyait bien la difficulté que Felicity avait pendant ses sessions avec le docteur Walsh, son amnésie, sa répression était vraiment importante, elle ne pensait pas que d'aller manger un hamburger qu'elle avait adoré il y a cinq ans l'aiderait à se rappeler.

Mais Oliver était optimiste, quand il avait parlé avec sa femme ce matin il avait senti que ses souvenirs apparaissaient en contact avec lui. Laurel ne voulait pas lui enlever cet espoir qui lui avait redonné un petit peu le sourire donc elle l'avait laissé faire sans lui parler de ce qu'elle pensait véritablement.

Pendant toute la matinée elle avait travaillé sur son affaire constituant les preuves qui permettrait au jury de condamner cet homme qui avait tué sa femme dans un accès de rage dût à la drogue que Hive fabriquait. N'ayant aucune preuve sur l'organisation elle ne pouvait que faire enfermer l'homme qui avait consommé la drogue, heureusement elle réalisait que les enfants du couple avaient été chez les grands parents car elle n'était pas sûre que le suspect aurait pu les épargner vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Dans le début de l'après-midi elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de certains documents qui étaient restés à son bureau, la première journée d'audience devait commencer dans quelques jours il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ait fini la préparation du dossier avant la date. Elle demanda à des agents de bien vouloir l'accompagner, elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de sortir dans la rue et risquer d'être tué par Damien Darkh. Deux des agents l'accompagnèrent à son travail pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin, quand elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs de son bureau pour trouver les papiers elle tomba sur une photo qu'elle avait oublié qui se trouvait là.

Elle la prit dans sa main tremblante, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme cela, ils étaient tous si heureux à cette époque. Elle tourna la photo pour voir l'inscription derrière, il devait y avoir la date, elle le faisait souvent étant jeune, elle avait expliqué que cela lui servirait quand elle serait plus âgé à se rappeler ses souvenirs. Elle pût y lire 'Tommy, Oliver, Felicity et moi juin 2011', cette photo avait été prise le dernier été qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble, avant le départ de sa sœur après la dispute avec leurs parents.

Oliver et Felicity aussi s'était disputé cette été là, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, elle avait demandé à la jeune femme mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire, elle s'était juste mise à pleurer. Ils étaient si insouciant à cette époque pensant que rien de mauvais ne pouvait leur arriver, pourtant un an après Oliver disparaissait pendant cinq ans, et ils avaient tous cru qu'il était mort durant cette période.

Elle caressa le visage de son ex-petit ami, ils avaient été si heureux pendant cinq ans avant qu'il ne pense qu'à détruire le couple de sa sœur, qu'il oublie son existence, qu'il préfère sa vengeance à son couple, à elle. Laurel essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, elle se demandait s'ils seraient mariés maintenant, peut-être auraient-ils un enfant, si seulement il n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec elle.

Puis elle regarda le visage de Felicity, comment allait réagir Tommy quand il apprendrait que sa sœur n'était en fin de compte par morte comme tout le monde avait pensé ? Est ce qu'il en voudrait à Oliver de ne pas l'avoir prévenu tout de suite ? Laurel pensa que le frère de Felicity devait savoir qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle était amnésique, qu'il y avait un danger qui rodait autour d'elle, qu'il était un oncle. Oliver avait appelé Donna pour lui annoncer, même sa propre sœur Sarah était au courant, elle ne trouvait pas cela normale que Tommy ne le sache pas encore.

Elle déposa de nouveau la photo dans le tiroir, continua de chercher les papiers pour le procès, elle les trouva au bout de cinq minutes de recherche dans d'autres dossiers, les déposa dans son porte document puis fit signe aux agents qu'elle était prête à partir. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture et se dirigèrent pour rentrer au loft, mais à un moment ils durent s'arrêter à cause de la circulation, et en tournant la tête Laurel se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'entreprise de Tommy, Merlyn Mondial, si cela n'était pas un signe elle ne comprenait plus rien au destin.

Elle demanda à l'agent qui conduisait de bien vouloir se garer lui expliquant qu'elle devait voir une personne dans cet immeuble, que c'était de la plus haute importance, il lui fit un signe de la tête, sortit de la file de voiture et se gara rapidement. Elle aurait voulu parler à son ex-copain toute seule mais les agents lui avait refusé de la laisser rentrer seule dans le bâtiment même si il avait l'air d'être très sécurisé. Après qu'ils aient passé tous les niveaux de sécurité obligatoire, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'étage exécutif où se trouvait le PDG, son ex-compagnon.

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur elle pût voir avec joie qu'Abigail était toujours la secrétaire de Tommy, elle avait été la secrétaire de son père aussi donc la jeune femme l'a connaissait très bien cela serait plus facile de rentrer dans le bureau sans avoir eu un rendez-vous. Laurel lui sourit en lui demandant des nouvelles de ses enfants et petits-enfants, quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait bien endormi avec ses compliments elle lui demanda de rentrer sans prévenir Tommy. La secrétaire contente de revoir la jeune femme après tant d'années ne posa aucun souci et Laurel n'eut pas de mal à rentrer dans le bureau sans passer par l'appel obligatoire pour annoncer sa présence. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ressentir tant d'émotions au moment où elle fit les premier pas dans le bureau, tant de souvenir la submergea. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet immeuble, dans ce bureau depuis qu'elle et Tommy s'étaient séparés, du moins depuis qu'il l'avait viré de leur appartement, il y a six ans.

Quand Tommy entendit la porte s'ouvrir il leva la tête rapidement n'ayant pas eu d'appel de sa secrétaire pour lui annoncer une visite, il espérait que cela n'était pas encore Oliver qui venait lui demander de parler de Laurel. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que c'était l'intéressée qui venait de faire quelques pas dans son bureau, accompagnée par deux hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Laurel ? Oliver t'a prévenu qu'il était venu me voir" dit-il sarcastiquement

"Non Tommy je ne savais même pas qu'il était venu dans ton bureau, quand t'a-t-il rendu visite ?"

Elle préférait demander, peut-être que son ami l'avait écouté et était venu voir son ancien meilleur ami pour le prévenir du retour de sa sœur, si c'était le cas elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne soit pas venu tout de suite pour la serrer dans ses bras, à moins qu'il n'ait pas cru Oliver.

"Il est venu il y a presque deux semaines pour me demander de reconsidérer ma relation avec toi, comme si je pouvais te pardonner"

"Je ne suis pas surprise que tu ne sois pas intéressé de reprendre notre relation sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir" dit-elle avec un sourire coincé.

"Je ne doute pas que tu ne veuilles plus de moi Laurel, tu vis avec l'homme que tu aimes, est-il meilleur au lit que moi ? Te fait-il plus crier ?"

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise avec les propos de Tommy surtout avec les deux agents de l'Argus qui étaient rentrés avec elle dans le bureau mais étaient restés près de la porte, ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître sa vie personnelle, ils n'étaient là que pour la protéger.

"Je sais que tu ne voudras pas me croire mais Oliver et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes juste colocataires, j'étais là pour l'aider après son accident"

"Et tu es restée car tu as toujours souhaité avoir de nouveau une relation avec lui, tu as toujours voulu être madame Laurel Queen c'est tellement mieux que madame Laurel Merlyn n'est-ce pas ?"

"Arrête avec tes insinuations Tommy, je ne suis pas venu te parler d'Oliver mais de Felicity"

Le jeune homme posa son stylo sur son bureau et se leva prêt à en découdre avec son ex-copine, ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis des années, depuis leur séparation et maintenant elle voulait parler de sa sœur décédée il y a cinq ans. Il pensa qu'elle était si pathétique de vouloir toujours après tant d'années défendre Oliver sur son implication par rapport à la mort de Felicity.

"Si tu vas me rabâcher encore une fois qu'Oliver n'est pas responsable de la mort de ma sœur tu peux te retourner Laurel, tu sais où est la porte" dit-il en contournant son bureau.

Pendant qu'il marchait Tommy pu se rendre compte que les hommes qui accompagnaient Laurel s'étaient déplacés eux aussi, comme s'ils voulaient la protéger de lui, elle avait engagé des chiens de garde contre lui. Il rit intérieurement, il était énervé contre elle depuis des années mais pas au point de la frapper, il avait des valeurs quand même.

"Tu peux dire à tes agents de sécurité que je ne te ferai rien, je n'ai jamais frappé une femme je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui" il s'assit sur son bureau avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ce sont des agents de l'Argus Tommy, ils sont là pour me protéger contre Damien Darkh"

Tommy avait déjà entendu ce nom il y a quatre ans quand son père était mort, tué dans une ruelle pour avoir voulu venger la mort de sa fille, il connaissait la réputation de Darkh et de son organisation Hive. C'était là que Felicity était partie en infiltration, c'était à cause d'eux et d'Oliver qu'elle était morte depuis cinq ans.

"Et pourquoi Damien Darkh te voudrait du mal Laurel ? Est-ce que tu constitues un dossier pour l'arrêter, tu veux te faire tuer comme ma sœur et mon père ?" dit-il s'éloignant du bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle.

"Je ne suis pas celle qui va pouvoir l'arrêter, ça sera ta sœur"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Laurel ? On a enterré Felicity car Darkh l'a tuée et Oliver l'a laissé faire" dit-il durement

"En fait elle n'est pas morte, Felicity est vivante Tommy"

Le jeune homme se retrouva paralysé devant la jeune femme, il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un seul mot à cause de la stupeur et de sa bouche devenue sèche. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui racontait Laurel, sa petite sœur n'était pas morte en faîtes, cela n'avait été qu'une ruse de l'Argus. Il sentit son sang circuler à une vitesse folle dans son corps la colère le parcourant entièrement, il allait savoir immédiatement la vérité sur cette histoire après avoir interrogé ces deux agents.

"Comment cela est-il possible ?" cria-t-il

"Oliver n'a jamais arrêté de rechercher toutes les preuves qui aurait pu faire enfermer Darkh, depuis cinq ans il vit avec une vengeance aveugle contre cet homme et son organisation"

"D'accord Oliver veut être le héros comme toujours" répondit sarcastiquement Tommy "Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question"

"Slade Wilson a eu des informations il y a une semaine et demi sur une attaque au Canada, quand il est parti avec Shado sa femme, ils ont trouvé plus que ce qu'ils espéraient, ils ont trouvé Felicity"

"Elle était au Canada tout ce temps, mais pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ? L'Argus l'a envoyée là-bas et nous a fait croire à sa mort. Et je suis sûr qu'Oliver était au courant"

Tommy devenait de plus en plus énervé et commença à faire les cents pas devant son bureau, son ancien meilleur ami s'était vraiment foutue de sa gueule durant ces cinq dernières années. Il avait fait croire que sa femme, sa sœur était morte, il ne l'avait jamais mis dans la confidence alors qu'il aurait aimé savoir que sa petite sœur, plutôt ses restes, n'était pas dans cette boîte en bois, dans cette terre, dans ce cimetière où il allait pleurer chaque semaine.

Tommy était persuadé qu'Oliver avait bien dû rigoler quand il allait voir sa femme en secret pour passer du temps avec elle pendant que lui était en train de se morfondre dans sa peine, son père était mort d'avoir cru ne pas avoir su assez bien protéger la fille de Donna qui était devenue comme sa fille. Comment avait-il pu les faire passer par ce calvaire durant toutes ces années ?

"Je vais tuer Oliver pour m'avoir menti pendant cinq ans, c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour que je le laisse tranquille, pour que je les laisse avoir une relation mais il est complètement malade" dit-il tirant sur ses cheveux sa colère s'amplifiant.

"TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI TOMMY" hurla Laurel

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher, surpris par les cris de son ex-copine, il avait connu la jeune femme depuis des années, depuis l'enfance et jamais elle n'avait crié comme cela.

"Oliver n'était pas au courant qu'elle était encore vivante, il a pleuré sa femme autant que tu as pleuré ta sœur, tu crois qu'il aurait pu te faire souffrir autant, toi son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne se serrait permis que ton père se fasse tuer si cela avait été une ruse orchestrée par lui et l'argus, tu deviens complètement fou de penser cela Tommy" dit-elle essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade.

"Je suis désolé d'accord, mais je ne comprends pas comment Felicity pouvait être vivante durant cinq ans et nous laisser croire à sa mort"

"PARCE QU'ELLE EST AMNESIQUE IDIOT"

"Pardon ! Viens-tu de dire qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ? "

"Oui elle ne se rappelle de rien Tommy, elle pense s'appeler Meghan Kutler, elle est fiancée et à une petite fille, tu es un oncle"

"Oh mon dieu"

Tommy ne pouvait plus rester sur ses jambes tremblantes à cause de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ces dernières minutes. Il s'avança doucement vers le canapé dans le bureau et s'assit, cela faisait trop de chose à assimiler. Sa sœur était toujours en vie, merci mon dieu, elle avait une petite fille qui devait surement être l'enfant d'Oliver du moins il espérait, ce qui faisait de lui un oncle et elle était fiancée.  
Et tout cela était arrivée car elle était amnésique, elle avait oublié tout son passé, sa famille, ses collègues, ses amis, son mari. Mais quand Tommy repassait dans sa tête tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Laurel il se rappela d'une chose qu'elle avait dit, cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle était encore en vie, pourquoi lui n'était-il pas au courant. Et puis il eut la révélation d'un coup, Oliver ne voulait pas lui dire.

"Quand est ce que le grand Oliver Queen avait l'intention de prévenir son ancien meilleur ami que sa sœur était vivante ?"

Il fixa Laurel pour qu'elle lui dise la vérité, il ne voulait pas qu'elle défende encore l'homme qu'elle aimait comme avant, comme toujours.

"Il voulait attendre encore un peu, qu'elle ait fait au moins des progrès car pour l'instant elle est toujours amnésique même après nous avoir revu"

"Bien évidemment c'est lui qui décide quand je peux être courant de la chose la plus importante de ma vie comme le retour de ma petite sœur, il ne changera jamais"

"Je suis désolée Tommy je lui ai dit de te le dire, il a prévenu Donna je trouvais normale que tu sois au courant même si Oliver va m'en vouloir"

"Et Donna n'a pas pensé à me prévenir naturellement"

"Elle t'en veux pour ce que tu lui as fait Tommy, tu l'as rejetée car elle ne pensait pas comme toi, tu l'as obligée à quitter le manoir où elle avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie avec un mari, une fille et un fils" répondit Laurel tristement

"Je comprends j'ai été un tel idiot de lui faire cela, elle me manque, mais je crois que ma rage contre Oliver était si intense que je ne voyais rien d'autres"

"Tu penses qu'un jour vous pourrez vous parler sans vous hurler dessus Oliver et toi ?"

"Non Laurel ! Quelque chose s'est brisée entre nous quand il a décidé d'être avec ma sœur, et encore plus quand elle est morte à cause de l'agence dans laquelle il l'avait fait rentrer. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner."

"Et pour nous deux tu penses..."

"Je ne sais pas ! Pour l'instant je ne veux qu'une seule chose c'est voir ma sœur" dit-il en se levant

"Elle n'est pas là, elle est partie avec Oliver. Il voulait lui montrer des endroits qui étaient familier pour eux deux, il veut lui faire revenir la mémoire."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur solution de la laisser en ville alors que Damien Darkh la recherche, mais c'est le problème d'Oliver Queen il est égoïste, ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est qu'elle se rappelle de lui uniquement"

"Cela peut fonctionner Tommy, on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur le cerveau humain"

"Peut-être...Je vais prévenir Abigail que je m'en vais et vous m'emmènerez où vous la gardez, je veux la voir dès qu'elle rentrera"

Tommy ne laissa aucune des trois personnes répondre à ce qu'il venait d'expliquer, il voulait voir sa sœur amnésique, sa nièce et voir la tête du nouvel amoureux, voir si il était égoïste comme Oliver. Et puis quand il verrait son ancien meilleur ami il lui ferait savoir ce qu'il pense du fait qu'il l'ait laissé sur le banc de touche au lieu de lui dire tout de suite que sa sœur était revenue d'entre les morts. Quand il pensait que dans quelques heures il allait prendre Felicity dans ses bras il sourit comme un enfant qui venait de voir les cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin en se réveillant le vingt-cinq au matin.

Les deux agents de l'Argus s'en voulait déjà d'avoir accepté de laisser la jeune femme qu'ils devaient protéger venir voir la personne dans cet immeuble, ils connaissaient tous les deux Oliver et Felicity depuis des années, avaient travaillé avec eux sur quelques missions, savait que la jeune informaticienne était pour Oliver l'amour de sa vie. Ils avaient entendu plusieurs fois leur directrice Lyla et leur chef Diggle parler des disputes qu'il y avait eu entre Oliver et le frère de sa femme qui n'acceptait pas la relation. Ils venaient de voir comment cet homme pouvait réagir quand il était en colère cela ne présageait rien de bon. L'un des deux sortit du bureau pour prévenir Lyla de ce qui risquait d'arriver ce soir vu que Laurel Lance venait de dire à Tommy Merlyn que sa sœur était en vie, et qu'ils arrivaient tous ensemble au loft.

Laurel regardait Tommy parler avec sa secrétaire pour repousser et planifier les rendez-vous qu'il devait avoir aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant lui annoncer la nouvelle. Oliver allait lui en vouloir pour avoir laissé ses émotions la dicter dans ses choix, Felicity serait peut-être perturbée si elle ne se rappelait toujours pas de son frère, Tommy risquait de vendre la mèche sur le lien de parenté d'Oliver et Olivia et sur le mariage des deux partenaires. Tout d'un coup elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer au loft et d'attendre que son ami et sa femme revienne de leur viré dans la ville, cela risquait d'être explosif ce soir, surtout avec Oliver et Tommy dans la même pièce.

 **Pensez-vous que Laurel a bien fait de prévenir Tommy ? Et avec la haine qu'il éprouve pour Oliver croyiez-vous que cela va bien se passer quand Tommy va retrouver sa sœur avec son ancien meilleur ami ? A vos claviers pour vos réactions**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ce n'est pas jeudi mais je vous fais le cadeau de vous poster un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. À savoir que cela ne sera surement pas à chaque fois, juste quand je pourrais je posterais deux fois par semaine.**

 **Je voulais répondre à une guest qui a été très gentille dans son commentaire aucun souci de ce côté-là mais qui m'indiquait que l'histoire devenait longue, pas assez d'action aussi et qu'il restait encore beaucoup de chapitres. Donc pour lui répondre, dans les prochains chapitres plusieurs choses vont arriver, et cela va bouger un peu plus, mais je voulais poser les bases en premier pour parler de chaque personnage, de ce qui leur était arrivé durant ces cinq années d'absence de Felicity.**

 **Je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait trente-huit chapitres, en fait cela sera trente-quatre sachant que je n'ai pas coupé mon histoire, mais juste mieux organisé mes chapitres.**

 **Dans ce chapitre XIX nous commençons la ballade d'Oliver et Felicity dans leurs souvenirs. Va-t-elle se rappeler de plusieurs moments entre eux, la réponse en dessous.**

 **Pour finir avec ce long monologue, je remercie toutes les personnes, ainsi que les guests qui commente l'histoire, j'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions. Alors un grand merci à vous, lecteurs de continuer à me suivre.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 de continuer à me conseiller aussi bien car grâce à elle j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu progressé dans mon écriture... Mais juste un peu, j'ai encore du travail.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, nous nous retrouvons à la fin comme toujours.**

 **GAOAGOAGOAGOAGOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGAAOG**

Le premier endroit qu'Oliver voulait faire partager à sa femme était celui où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle il y a six ans, mais surtout un endroit qu'elle appréciait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Même s'il la connaissait depuis ses neuf ans, qu'il l'avait vu grandir, quand il était revenu elle était une nouvelle personne à ses yeux. Au début il y avait eu l'attraction physique bien sûr, qui ne pourrait pas craquer sur cette femme avec le corps de déesse qu'elle avait maintenant qu'elle était adulte.

Mais à force d'apprendre à la connaître, de lui demander de l'aide pour ses missions ils avaient débuté une relation amicale très forte et l'attraction sentimentale avait fait son apparition de son côté. Il savait que quand elle était jeune elle avait eu le béguin pour lui, la nuit où elle avait eu des gestes plus qu'amicaux n'avait pas disparu de sa mémoire, juste stocké dans un coin, si elle n'avait rien ressenti pour lui à l'époque elle n'aurait jamais tenté de lui faire plaisir de cette façon.

Donc à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait il était heureux comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, elle lui donnait envie de vivre, envie de fonder une famille, tout ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais dans la vie, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pendant ses cinq ans d'absence.

Et à chaque visite dans son bureau, à chaque ballade dans le parc, à chaque soirée cinéma passée chez elle, son cœur avait développé des sentiments amoureux pour son amie. Le jour où il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle ça avait été aussi le jour où il avait compris ce qu'était la jalousie. Quand il avait été avec Laurel il y a plusieurs années, si un garçon s'intéressait à elle devant lui cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il s'en moquait complètement, mais avec Felicity il avait eu envie de tuer l'homme qui l'avait séduit devant lui.

Ils avaient passé la soirée au planétarium car Oliver savait que Felicity aimait les étoiles et tout ce qui se référait à l'univers, Malcom lui avait même acheté un télescope pour ses dix ans, elle avait sauté de joie en ouvrant le cadeau, il s'en rappelait très bien car il était présent avec Théa. Il avait réussi à faire ouvrir le musée après l'ouverture, il lui restait de l'argent de son fond de fiducie, il voulait lui faire plaisir, l'argent pouvait presque tout acheter.

L'agent de sécurité qu'il avait payé pour pouvoir rentrer était resté avec eux durant un petit moment, cela ne lui aurait pas poser problème si cet homme n'avait pas décidé de faire son grand numéro de connaissance d'astronomie envers Felicity, touchant son épaule pour lui demander de regarder dans les étoiles, lui caressant doucement le bras, lui sortant des phrases que même lui n'avait jamais utilisé pour séduire une femme.  
Il faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme, la visite faisait plaisir à Felicity mais plus le temps passait plus il s'énervait alors avant de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait il avait demandé à l'agent de sécurité gentiment de bien vouloir les laisser ensemble car il voulait profiter du temps avec sa petite amie. Ils avaient continué la visite que tous les deux, Felicity lui parlant des étoiles, de la voie lactée, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait pu être astronaute. Pendant tout le moment où elle lui parlait, il l'écoutait d'une oreille mais il la regardait surtout, ses beaux cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé détaché ce soir, la forme de ses lèvres quand elles bougeaient pendant qu'elle parlait, son corps si beau même dans un simple jeans et un pull.

Il pensa qu'elle était parfaite et qu'il aimerait pouvoir l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour mais surtout lui dire 'je t'aime'. Il resta pétrifié à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de penser, regardant de nouveau la jeune femme qui n'avait pas fait attention qu'il venait d'arrêter de marcher, il réalisa que c'était vrai. Passer du temps avec elle, apprendre à se connaître l'avait fait tomber lentement amoureux, il l'aimait comme il ne lui était jamais arrivé, il ne savait même pas si il avait vraiment aimé Laurel, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity pour son ex-copine.

Quand elle s'était retournée et s'était aperçue qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, au lieu de s'énerver elle lui avait souri et avait fait une suggestion qui lui avait donné des frissons dans tout son corps. Après cette épiphanie ce soir-là, Oliver avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments et à force d'essayer de lui prouver qu'ensemble ils seraient meilleurs, il avait réussi enfin à être avec elle. Il lui avait avoué une nuit après qu'ils avaient fait l'amour qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle au planétarium, Felicity lui avait souri lui disant que c'était les étoiles qui lui avaient montré le chemin à suivre jusqu'à son cœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le musée qui était fermé à cette heure matinale de la journée, il regarda Felicity pour voir une réaction à l'endroit où il l'avait amené, mais cela n'était pas comme la dernière fois où ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise et un sourire magnifique s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Non en ce moment elle restait stoïque, elle regardait le bâtiment sans réagir, elle aurait pu être devant un mur blanc sa réaction aurait surement été la même.

"Pourquoi m'a tu amené ici ?" demanda-t-elle

"Tu aimes les étoiles et l'univers, tu m'en parlais quelque fois avant"

"Ah d'accord, cet endroit ne me rappelle rien, c'est juste un bâtiment pour moi"

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ses mots, pour lui ce bâtiment avait été le début de sa nouvelle vie avec la femme qu'il aimait, il démarra la voiture ne montrant pas à la jeune femme qu'il était déçu que cette première tentative de retour vers son passé ne l'ait pas aidé à se souvenir. Il lui présenta quelques endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avant, comme sa boulangerie préférée, au café Alfredo chez qui elle passait tous les matins avant d'aller à l'agence, le glacier où elle aimait acheter sa glace menthe chocolat, plusieurs boutiques qu'elle aimait visiter, mais aucun ne lui avait donné un flash sur qui elle était avant. Oliver désespérait petit à petit, quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva il décida d'aller manger un bon hamburger chez Big Belly Burger, sa femme aimait manger là-bas souvent, le midi avec Diggle ou le soir en amoureux.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et tout le temps où ils s'installaient il regardait les réactions de sa femme, voir si cela éveillait quelques souvenirs, mais pour l'instant rien ne se passait. Au moment de commander, il eut un pincement au cœur quand elle lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'elle aimait en générale car elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de restaurant, Colin aimait la nourriture saine et elle évitait les plats gras pour Olivia. Le silence se fit entendre pendant qu'ils attendaient leur commande, ils n'avaient jamais eu de souci à parler quand ils venaient manger un bout ici, ils parlaient de sa sœur Théa, des missions à l'agence, se demandait quand Slade et Shado se décideraient à faire un bébé, ils ne restaient jamais silencieux surtout Felicity qui aimait parler. Mais en ce moment, dans le même restaurant qu'ils aimaient fréquenter tous les deux, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une inconnue, et cela le faisait souffrir énormément, il réalisa que surement Laurel avait raison, faire visiter à sa femme les endroits qu'elle avait aimé dans son passé ne servirait à rien, peut-être qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa mémoire en fin de compte.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand leurs plateaux arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, Felicity goûtait à chaque articles sur le plateau comme-ci c'était la première fois pour elle, mais quand elle commença le milk shake ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il pensa qu'elle avait enfin une révélation.

"Cette glace est divine Oliver ce qui t'a incité à m'emmener ici"

"J'ai eu une envie d'un bon hamburger" dit-il en souriant

"Et bien tu as bien fait, quoique le hamburger est vraiment trop gras, mais le dessert je l'adore" elle aspira de nouveau une gorgée de la glace.

"Avant tu dévorais l'hamburger avec des oignons frit plusieurs fois par semaine, si tu continues à le manger tu verras que tu vas vraiment aimer"

"Non merci je ne veux pas que mes pantalons me serrent la taille, je veux rester en forme" dit-elle en rigolant

"Tu seras toujours parfaite pour moi même si tu prenais du poids" dit-il serrant ses lèvres ensemble réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Felicity ne répondit pas à ce que venait de dire Oliver, mais elle était étonnée qu'il puisse dire des phrases si charmante à son égard, ils n'étaient que partenaire, et elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps à ses mots qui lui avait donné des frissons qui passait encore le long de ses membres.

Oliver s'en voulut d'avoir laissé ses émotions lui dicter ses mots mais il avait voulu cette journée avec sa Felicity depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé ce matin très tôt, il avait espéré que cela ferait une différence. C'était tellement difficile de la voir si mal à l'aise en face de lui alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce problème même avant d'être ensemble.

"Tu as dit que je venais souvent manger ici, j'étais toute seule ou pas"

"Nous venions ensemble où avec nos collègues, ou bien nos amis"

"Pourquoi tout ce que tu m'as montré n'a rien fait ressurgir, cette amnésie me rend folle" dit-elle passant les mains sur sa queue de cheval.

"J'aurais aussi aimé que tu te souviennes mais en partant ce matin je savais qu'il y avait un risque que rien ne se passe, je dois rester réaliste tout de même, j'ai dû le rester pour..." survivre pensa-t-il

"Quand tu m'as emmené devant le musée de ce matin j'ai vu que cela te chagrinait que je ne me souvienne pas, tu avais l'air d'être déçu"

"Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?" il ne voulait pas lui dire que ce lieu était important pour eux comme couple.

La jeune femme allait répondre quand son œil attrapa le logo de Palmer Industries sur un des grands buildings au loin, elle sentit la peur l'envahir, elle savait qu'elle devait aller lui annoncer qu'il était père mais elle ne se sentait pas rassurée.

"Felicity est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'être parti ailleurs"

Oliver la regarda pendant un instant elle avait l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose, il essayait de ne pas s'extasier de peur d'être déçu mais il espérait que d'avoir eu l'idée de l'emmener où elle aimait être avant avait peut-être enfin déclenché un déclic en elle. Quand elle le regarda et lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées il réalisa que c'était encore son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour, elle ne se rappelait toujours pas.

"En fait Oliver je voudrais te poser une question sur une chose qui m'inquiète vraiment"

"Vas-y je t'écoute si je peux y répondre je ferai tout pour t'aider"

"Est ce que tu connais bien Ray Palmer ?"

Oliver se demanda pourquoi elle posait une telle question, il n'était pas vraiment ami avec cet homme, il savait qui il était car il connaissait déjà Felicity quand elle sortait avec lui étant jeune mais sinon il n'avait jamais vraiment accroché avec lui. Il étendit sa jambe sous la table son genou lui lançant une décharge, Oliver avait appris que quand il sentait une douleur à cette endroit-là sans avoir bougé c'est que quelque chose allait arriver, et c'était rarement une bonne nouvelle.

"Je l'ai connu mais est-ce que tu te rappelles de lui ?"

"Non mais je me pose certaines questions après avoir regardé les albums avec Laurel"

Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre elle voulait savoir comment réagirait cet homme quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle, si Oliver le connaissait il pourrait l'aider en la rassurant que tout irait bien.

"Vous avez une relation assez longue et il a dû partir c'est tout"

"Laurel m'a dit qu'il était revenu sur Starling City quelques mois avant ma mort, et Colin m'a dit qu'il avait une société ici."

"Oui il a racheté la société de mes parents quand ma mère était mourante, ni ma sœur ni moi nous voulions la gérer alors elle a été vendue."

"Il est célibataire ou il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?"

"Il est marié depuis trois ans à une femme qui s'appelle Anna, ils ont eu un enfant peu de temps après"

"Tu sais si il est un bon père, avec son enfant"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions Felicity, je pense qu'il est un bon père mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps."

Oliver commençait à s'énerver, elle ne se rappelait pas de lui mais posait mille questions sur un homme avec qui elle avait eu une amourette quand elle était une enfant. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir s'il était un bon père ? Puis il réalisa ce à quoi elle pensait, elle ne pouvait pas croire que leur fille était la fille de Palmer, il avait déjà du mal à accepter que l'autre médecin pouvait avoir sa fille mais si un autre homme rentrait dans l'équation il allait péter un plomb. Puis il sentit le couperet tomber sur sa tête quand elle parla.

"Oliver penses-tu qu'il ferait tout pour m'enlever Olivia quand il apprendra la nouvelle ?"

"Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il t'enlève ta fille Felicity ? " demanda-t-il en redoutant sa réponse.

"Il pourrait penser qu'elle est en danger avec moi et pourrais, tu sais...demander la garde vu qu'il est son père" dit-elle les yeux baissés.

Il était sûr qu'elle pensait à cela mais de l'entendre de sa bouche, les mots se plantèrent dans sa poitrine comme une flèche, son estomac se noua, il eu envie de vomir, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il sentait le restaurant se rétrécir autour de lui, il devait sortir au plus vite. Sans même lui parler il se leva et couru en dehors du Big Belly Burger cognant dans les clients qui voulaient rentrer, il les entendit hurler contre lui mais ne s'excusa pas, sa poitrine le faisait trop souffrir. Comment sa femme pouvait-elle penser que Ray Palmer était le père de sa fille ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte sur les photos. Il s'arrêta de courir un instant et se retint au mur d'un des immeubles à côté du restaurant, il en voulait au ciel, à dieu pour lui faire subir cela, il en voulait à Felicity de ne pas se souvenir de leur amour, de leur relation, de leur complicité, de cette alchimie qu'il y avait toujours entre eux.

Il en voulait à Ray Palmer d'être revenu en ville cette semaine là où les photos avaient été prise, si sa femme ne l'avait pas vu en photo elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme pouvait être le père de son enfant à lui, sa fille, son Olivia. Il en voulait à Damien Darkh de lui avoir enlevé le bonheur qu'il aurait dû avoir en étant avec sa femme durant sa grossesse, durant l'accouchement, il lui en voulait d'avoir loupé les premières années, celles qui sont les plus importantes d'un enfant, de sa fille, ses premiers mots, ses premier pas. Il en voulait à Colin Becker d'avoir eu la chance de vivre ces moments avec son enfant et sa femme, de le voir lui faire un sourire suffisant quand il s'approchait de Felicity et l'embrassait, la touchait devant ses yeux.

Il sentit la colère contre tout le monde l'envahir, il revenait à l'époque où il n'arrivait pas à avancer pensant tous les jours à sa femme qui était morte, il sentit dans sa gorge et sa bouche le goût de la boisson qu'il consommait à outrance, il regarda partout pour trouver un bar il devait aller boire des verres de vodka pour oublier tout ce qui lui arrivait. L'amnésie de Felicity le rongeait de l'intérieur, elle était vivante, elle était là mais sans être là avec lui, il ne supportait plus cette douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il entendit au loin sa femme l'appeler mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait rester dans son trou, il s'éloigna du mur pour partir en direction du bar sur le trottoir en face, mais une torsion dans son intestin lui demanda de tourner la tête. Quand il le fit il vit sa femme au milieu de la route le cherchant partout et au loin une voiture qui roulait sans freiner, elle fonçait sur Felicity, il ne pouvait pas la perdre de nouveau il couru aussi vite qu'il put et poussa la jeune femme juste avant que la voiture ne passe à quelques centimètre de leurs jambes.

"Oliver...Oliver tu vas bien ? " lui demanda sa femme lui caressant sa joue.

Quand il sentit ses doigts sur sa peau il sortit de son trou noir, la douleur dans la poitrine s'estompa petit à petit, même si elle ne se rappelait pas son contact le ramenait toujours près d'elle, leurs cœurs étaient connectés mémoire ou pas.

"Je suis désolé de mettre enfui Felicity, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps"

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Comme pourrait dire un psychologue, c'est l'arrêt total d'émotion et d'environnement résultant d'un traumatisme subi à très grande échelle, du moins c'est à peu près cela"

"Je ne te crois pas Oliver, tu me mens ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as couru"

"Mais si c'est pour cela, ne t'inquiète pas cela ne se reproduira pas"

"Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, arrête de me dire que c'est à cause d'un choc psychologique"

"Ah oui et ça serait pourquoi alors Felicity ! Vas-y dis-moi vu que tu es plus intelligente que moi" dit-il en colère

"Tu vas arrêter de hurler sur moi d'accord, tu as changé au moment où j'ai parlé de Ray Palmer, tu sais quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir c'est cela"

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand ils entendirent des pas se diriger vers eux et une femme crier le nom de Felicity, plutôt Meghan. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et ils purent voir arriver deux personnes, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et un homme qui avait l'air un peu plus vieux. Ils sourirent à la jeune femme comme si ils l'a connaissait. En regardant sa femme, Oliver se rendit compte qu'elle les reconnaissait, donc ces personnes faisait partie de sa vie en tant que Meghan.

"Oh bonjour Mme Andrews, que faîtes-vous ici à Starling City ? "

"Nous sommes venu voir un ami, il habite ici avec sa famille, j'ai pu avoir quelques jours de congé donc j'en ai profité."

"C'est super vous travaillez toujours à l'hôpital de Central City"

"Oui avec mon frère Adam" elle lui montra l'homme à ses côtés.

"Vous aidez toujours vos patientes à se sentir bien, ou bien à trouver un logement ?" répondit Felicity avec un sourire.

"Non tu étais l'exception Meghan, tu avais plus besoin de mon aide que les autres"

"Et je vous en serai reconnaissante toute ma vie, j'adore être à Amherstburg, j'adore y vivre et mon Olivia aussi"

"Ah oui comment va votre petit bébé, il se porte bien"

"Oui elle a quatre ans maintenant, elle est l'amour de ma vie"

"Colin m'a appris que vous vous êtes fiancé, vous allez bientôt vous marier et donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à votre fille"

Oliver sentit la douleur à sa poitrine revenir de plein fouet, la flèche venait de se déplacer dans son cœur à présent, peut-être qu'il venait d'en recevoir une nouvelle. Cette madame Andrews avait l'air d'avoir connu sa femme quand elle était à l'hôpital et c'est elle qui lui avait conseillé d'aller habiter au Canada, elle connaissait Colin ce qu'il trouvait étrange mais il mit cela de côté pour l'instant. Ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter c'était le regard que l'autre homme portait sur Felicity, il essayait de montrer qu'il était un homme sympathique mais il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il cachait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas une chose gentille. Comment c'était possible que des personnes qu'elle avait connu il y a quatre ans dans un hôpital puissent se trouver dans Starling City précisément aujourd'hui et qu'ils les rencontrent dans la rue par hasard. Il commença à scanner la rue pour voir s'il ne voyait pas de personnes bizarres qui les regardaient. Est-ce que ces deux personnes travaillaient pour Darkh ? Est-ce que Colin était leur complice ?

"Nous n'en sommes pas encore là madame Andrews, nous sommes fiancés que depuis quelque jours"

"C'est sûr mais Colin est un homme tellement merveilleux et il vous aime infiniment. J'espère que vous ne lui faîtes pas d'infidélité" dit la femme regardant Oliver.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Oliver n'est qu'une connaissance de mon passé"

Et là il sentit une troisième flèche le transpercer si elle continuait comme cela Felicity allait le tuer, il voulait que la conversation se finisse rapidement avant que cela n'arrive. Mais il voyait bien que sa femme était heureuse d'avoir revu ces personnes mais il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas rester au même endroit.

"Bon et bien si vous voulez nous excuser nous devons partir maintenant" il saisit le bras de Felicity pour l'emmener loin de ces gens.

"Hey Oliver pourquoi tu as fait cela, ce n'est pas poli de partir sans dire au revoir"

"C'est le moindre de mes soucis pour l'instant Felicity, monte dans la voiture"

"Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Oliver, nous sommes que partenaire, je ne suis pas ta femme"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite trop énervé contre elle, ils montèrent dans la voiture en silence et il partit sans lui dire un mot. Au bout de deux minutes il entendit sa femme lui demander de bien vouloir l'emmener à l'entreprise de Ray Palmer, elle ne pouvait pas repousser le fait qu'il devait savoir qu'il avait eu une fille avec elle. Oliver savait qu'il ne devait pas la déposer là-bas, Ray risquait de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père de sa fille car elle était mariée avec lui. Il lui proposa la solution qu'il rentre dans l'entreprise pour se renseigner d'abord si Palmer était dans Starling City vu qu'il gérait sa société dans plusieurs ville aussi, après il pourrait lui mentir et lui dire qu'il n'était pas présent, elle n'y verrait que du feu du moins il espérait.

Cette journée n'était qu'à la moitié mais Oliver sentait que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

 **GAOGAOAGOAGOAGOAGOGAOAGOGAOGAGAO**

Laurel et Tommy arrivèrent dans le loft une heure après que l'un des agents avaient prévenu Lyla qu'il était au courant de la résurrection de sa sœur. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent la directrice les prirent à part dans la chambre du bas elle devait clarifier les choses avec Tommy. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer à parler que le frère de Felicity commençait déjà à lui dire que cela n'était pas normale que personne ne l'avait prévenu que sa petite sœur n'était pas morte en fait et que dès qu'Oliver arriverait il lui ferait connaître sa pensée.

"Tu vas te calmer Tommy d'accord, le Docteur Walsh a demandé à Oliver de ne rien dire à personne pour ne pas perturber sa patiente"

"Et c'est qui ce Docteur Walsh ? Elle sait ce qui est mieux pour ma sœur peut-être"

"C'est la nouvelle psychologue de l'agence depuis un an, elle a remplacé sa collègue qui était dans l'agence depuis longtemps qui est décédée d'une crise cardiaque chez elle"

"Cela as du bien arranger Oliver de ne pas avoir à me parler, mais pour votre gouverne il a appelé Donna, alors je ne pense pas que c'est ce docteur qui lui as dit de ne pas me le dire, c'est lui tout simplement"

"Emily lui as dit de ne rien dire à Felicity elle doit se souvenir toute seule de qui elle est"

"Donc elle ne sait pas qu'elle est mariée à un meurtrier" dit-il en colère "Vous auriez dû la prévenir"

"Oliver n'est pas le responsable Tommy, tu devrais changer de disque depuis cinq ans" répondit Lyla outré par le comportement du jeune homme.

"Je ne changerai pas ce que je pense."

"Je veux bien que tu restes ici seulement si tu ne dis rien sinon mes agents vont te raccompagner à la porte vite fait bien fait."

"Je vais faire..."

"Vite fait bien fait Tommy ! Il y a une enfant ici qui ne sait pas que son père est Oliver, un fiancé qui pense qu'il est uniquement le partenaire de ta sœur, cela doit rester comme cela"

"Pourquoi elle ne doit rien savoir ? Elle a le droit de connaître la vérité bon sang"

"Pas pour l'instant d'accord. Ne fais pas ta crise sinon tu t'en vas tu as compris ?"

Tommy n'était pas d'accord du tout parce que la directrice de l'agence, la chef de sa sœur venait de lui dire mais s'il voulait avoir la chance de serrer Felicity dans ses bras il devait faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'instant. Il aurait tout le temps de mettre au claire les choses avec Oliver, après lui avoir foutue son poing dans la gueule.

Il quitta la chambre sans un mot et suivit Lyla vers le salon où se trouvait un homme qui si il se l'avouait ressemblait à son ancien meilleur ami, sa sœur ne savait vraiment pas choisir ses petits amis. Et à ses côtés, une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus se serra aux bras du supposé fiancé de sa sœur, elle ressemblait à Felicity mais avec les yeux d'Oliver. Il s'avança doucement près d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, tu es aussi belle qu'une princesse" dit-il en regardant la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

"C'est Blanche-Neige comme maman" dit-elle fièrement en montrant le jouet "Et papa est le prince" elle se colla à Colin.

"Bonjour je suis Tommy Merlyn le frère de Felicity" dit-il en avançant sa main vers le médecin pour le saluer.

"Bonjour je suis Colin Becker, le fiancé de votre sœur et voici notre fille Olivia"

Tommy n'appréciait pas que cet homme s'identifie comme le père de la fille de Felicity, il en voulait énormément à Oliver mais la fillette devant lui était la fille de sa sœur et son mari, pas à ce médecin. Il allait répliquer une phrase bien cinglante quand il aperçut le regard de Lyla sur lui, il recula il aurait le temps de bien faire comprendre à ce Colin qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur sa nièce ni sa sœur.

"Tu es le monsieur de la photo" dit Olivia

"Ah bon tu as vu des photos de moi" il sourit à la petite

"Avec maman et la dame qui est derrière toi" elle fit signe montrant Laurel près de la baie vitrée.

"Je suis le grand frère de ta maman, donc je suis ton oncle"

"Je peux t'appeler oncle Tommy alors" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui apparut sur son visage

"Tu peux le faire j'aimerais beaucoup cela petite princesse"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la petite se décolla de la jambe de Colin et se jeta dans ses bras, Tommy tomba sur les fesses pour empêcher la petite fille de tomber et se faire mal. Elle avait l'air d'être très heureuse de le rencontrer et lui aussi, en attendant que Felicity rentre de sa ballade avec Oliver il tenait dans ses bras une partie de sa sœur, la vie venait de leur donner la chance d'être de nouveau une famille comme avant.

 **Une ballade pas si heureuse que cela pour Oliver. Pensez-vous que c'est normale que Felicity n'ai toujours pas de souvenirs ? Que faudrait-il vraiment pour qu'elle se souvienne ? Tommy n'aime pas Colin. Trouvez-vous cela suspect que ces deux personnes que Felicity a rencontré soient dans la ville ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre la suite de la ballade d'Oliver et Felicity. Se souviendra t-elle un peu cette fois ? Réponses jeudi. A vos claviers**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nous voici avec le chapitre 20 qui va pas spécialement plaire à certains. Nous apprenons plus de chose sur Colin qui vont donner plus de doutes aux lecteurs, puis nous suivons la suite de la sortie d'Oliver et Felicity.**

 **Merci à tout le monde de continuer à apprécier l'histoire à commenter vos réactions.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 de son aide et pour ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAGOAAGO**

Colin regardait cet homme qui était le frère de sa fiancée, il jouait avec son Olivia à la poupée, elle était la princesse et lui le chevalier, depuis toute petite, elle avait eu cet amour pour les contes de fées. Il lui avait rapporté souvent des poupées de princesse qui était difficile à se procurer, il était tellement heureux quand elle lui montrait sa gratitude avec un énorme sourire. Il aimait cet enfant comme si c'était la sienne, il savait que ce Ray Palmer était le père de la fille de Meghan, mais pour lui elle était à lui, depuis qu'elle avait huit mois, il s'en occupait comme un père et avait l'intention de l'adopter quand il épouserait Meghan.

Quand madame Andrews lui avait dit qu'elle avait une locataire pour lui et qu'elle s'occupait de tout il avait été d'accord n'ayant pas un moment de libre en étant tellement occupé avec ses patients qui étaient tous tombés malade en même temps. Il ne s'était jamais laissé le temps de venir se présenter à la nouvelle locataire alors qu'il était le propriétaire de la maison de la plage, un héritage de ses parents décédés il y a dix ans. Et il s'en était voulu longtemps il aurait pu connaître Meghan bien avant ce jour dans le restaurant où elle travaillait.

Son monde avait été totalement chamboulé depuis sa rencontre avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plus de quatre ans, elle avait rempli sa vie monotone par sa gentillesse, son courage d'avoir élevé toutes seule sa petite fille. Elle était magnifique et les sourires doux qu'elle lui donnait quand il se trouvait ensemble lui procuraient des frissons partout dans le corps.

Tout était merveilleux depuis le premier jour, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle était sur la défensive dans les premières semaines, mais il n'a jamais essayé de la pousser. Il lui demandait d'aller dîner, ou de pique-niquer où juste de faire une ballade et elle acceptait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une enfant cela ne l'avait pas contrarié, il n'avait pas demandé à la voir, il avait attendu que Meghan soit prête pour lui présenter.

A force de patience et de bienveillance il avait réussi à rendre la jeune femme moins sur la défensive. Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps à s'acclimater à sa présence ou ne supportait pas qu'il la touche. Mais quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était amnésique et avait des cicatrices sur la poitrine il avait compris qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa vie.

Pendant tout le début de leur relation il avait été patient avec elle attendant qu'elle soit prête pour chaque étape, le premier baiser qui avait été fantastique pour lui avait été la première étape et toutes celles d'après avaient été aussi magnifiques. Ils avaient été se promener sur la plage le long du lac, hypnotisé par la lumière du soleil cet après-midi-là pendant qu'elle dansait le long de l'eau lui montrant comme Olivia faisait pour toucher l'eau du bout de son pied avant d'aller se baigner, elle se retourna trop vite et le percuta ne l'ayant pas vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si près d'elle, il l'avait récupérée dans ses bras la collant à son corps pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sur le sable mais leurs pieds s'étaient emmêlés et il avait perdu l'équilibre lui aussi, ils étaient tombés tous les deux sur le sable les pieds dans l'eau, Colin sur le dos et elle sur lui.

Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux et Colin n'avait pas su pas si c'était le cadre ou le romantisme mais il l'avait attrapé par le cou et l'avait rapproché de lui pour que leurs lèvres se touchent, il voulait juste un tout petit baiser à l'origine. Mais dès qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser la passion les avaient entouré, ils étaient partis pour plusieurs minutes sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, il n'y avait que eux deux couché sur le sable s'embrassant pour la première fois.

Ce moment resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Colin, c'était le début de leur histoire d'amour. Quand il regardait tout autour de lui dans cet appartement il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de la laisser venir ici, même si il y avait eu l'attaque ils étaient très heureux, ils auraient pu très bien gérer toute cette histoire chez eux. Les agents auraient envahi sa maison mais il aurait été avec Meghan chez lui dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait avec des personnes que lui connaissait, pas ces étrangers qui l'entouraient en ce moment.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps intime avec elle, il y avait trop de monde, puis elle était toujours pris soit par son amie Laurel, soit par la psychologue, qui si il réfléchissait bien, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais il ne se rappelait pas d'où. Et puis il y avait cet homme, son ancien partenaire il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, il le trouvait trop bizarre à rôder autour de Meghan et Olivia, il avait peur qu'il leur veuille du mal. Il en avait parlé avec sa fiancée mais elle avait défendu le gars, elle était tellement différente quand il était autour d'elle, c'est comme-ci elle n'était plus Meghan mais cette autre femme qu'elle était avant Felicity.

Il avait peur de perdre un jour l'amour de Meghan, il avait peur qu'elle reste ici quand elle se souviendrait, il espérait tellement qu'elle repartirait avec lui au Canada pour l'épouser. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un appel téléphonique, quand il regarda l'appelant il put apercevoir que c'était son amie Delia Andrews et il décrocha immédiatement.

"Bonjour Delia comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonjour Colin tout va bien je suis à Starling City avec mon frère Adam, nous sommes venu voir Damien"

"C'est super Delia, je n'ai pas vu Damien depuis trois mois je crois"

"Oui c'est cela quand tu l'as appelé pour qu'il vienne vous voir à Amherstburg" dit-elle avec un sourire

"C'est le jour où il a rencontré Meghan et Olivia, on avait passé une bonne journée sur la plage"

"Très bonne journée, Damien était si heureux que tu l'appelles et que tu lui présentes Meghan"

"Je suis content je l'aurais fait bien avant mais je sais qu'il est très occupé"

"Les affaires sont toujours en hausse même si il a eu quelques soucis"

"Pas comme il y a cinq ans j'espère, je sais que c'était dur pour lui d'avoir perdu une personne importante pour la compagnie"

"Non ne t'inquiète pas Colin, il a réussi à bien tout régler cette fois-ci il a eu une aide inattendue"

"Bien je sais que cela est difficile d'être le grand patron d'une si grande entreprise, il doit tout gérer d'une main de maitre"

"Tu as tout à fait raison. Je t'appelais aussi car j'ai rencontré Meghan en ville, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Starling vous aussi, on aurait pu se voir et passer du temps ensemble"

"Cela serait vraiment super Delia et nous pourrions montrer à Meghan où travaille Damien je suis sûr qu'il serait content de la revoir" dit Colin heureux de retrouver des personnes qu'il connaissait.

"Il faut juste que cela soit rapide car je dois retourner à l'hôpital dans quelques jours"

"Je vais planifier cela avec Meghan, je te rappelle demain pour te le dire d'accord"

"Pas de souci, vous logez où en ce moment, vous êtes dans un hôtel ?"

"Non nous habitons avec une amie à Meghan, Laurel Lance, elle est avocate mais je ne pourrais pas te dire l'adresse je ne la connais pas"

"Ce n'est pas grave je me demandais juste si vous étiez à l'hôtel avec Olivia c'était surement moins pratique pour vous"

"Non nous sommes dans un grand loft, mais ce n'est pas la maison de la plage la vue n'est pas aussi magnifique"

"Rien n'est comparable à la vue du lac chez toi Colin, tu vois quoi de ce loft ?"

"Oh juste des grands immeuble et le port au loin c'est vraiment moins beau"

"Je n'en doute pas. Je vais devoir te laisser Colin, tu embrasseras Olivia pour moi. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil ne laisse pas Meghan avec le type avec qui elle était, il n'a pas l'air vraiment gentil, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Merci Delia de me prévenir, je vais tout faire pour rentrer bientôt à la maison avec Meghan et Olivia pour qu'elle s'éloigne de cet homme dangereux"

"Bien je te dis au revoir en espérant te voir demain avec ta fiancée"

"Sans faute, on vous verra demain préviens Damien pour moi"

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, Colin aimait beaucoup Delia Andrews, elle était une amie depuis des années, il avait travaillé avec elle quand il était venu quelques mois à Central City dans son hôpital. Elle avait un frère, Adam qui ne parlait que très rarement, il avait fait l'armée pendant des années et cela l'avait beaucoup changé, Colin savait qu'il ne devait pas le contrarier car quand Adam se mettait en colère il pouvait faire du mal au gens.

C'est comme cela que Delia avait connu Damien il y a plusieurs années, elle avait cherché des remèdes qui pourrait guérir son frère, le rendre moins destructeur. Damien avait une entreprise qui créait des médicaments, il avait dit à Delia qu'il lui en fournirait si elle acceptait que son frère travaille pour lui, il avait toujours besoin de gens aussi fort que lui elle n'avait pas voulu refuser cette offre et Adam avait travaillé comme agent de sécurité personnel de Damien.

Colin connaissait aussi Damien, pas aussi bien que Delia bien sûr mais il avait travaillé avec lui à l'époque où il travaillait à Central City, il était en charge des médicaments que l'entreprise de Damien fournissait pour les hôpitaux. Il trouvait qu'il était un homme bien et généreux envers les personnes qui n'avait pas beaucoup de ressources, il avait été heureux d'avoir pu lui présenter la femme qu'il aimait à son anniversaire il y a trois mois.

Oliver et Felicity étaient arrivés devant le grand immeuble de la société de Ray Palmer, comme promis il avait été voir si Ray pouvait les recevoir, il devait lui parler avant qu'il puisse voir sa femme. Il espérait que même si il n'avait pas souvent parlé avec l'ex-copain de la jeune femme, il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison de ne pas divulguer son lien avec Felicity.

Quand il arriva devant les gardes de sécurité, il n'eut pas besoin de se présenter car ils savaient déjà qui il était, il leur demanda de bien vouloir faire savoir au PDG qu'il voulait une rencontre tout de suite, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un rendez-vous. Heureusement pour Oliver, les agents lui apprirent que Ray n'était pas là aujourd'hui, en effet il avait pris une semaine de congé avec sa femme Anna et leur fille Solène, ils étaient partis se faire bronzer à Bali. Il savait que Felicity ne serait pas contente mais cela l'arrangeait bien, il avait encore du temps pour faire retrouver la mémoire à sa femme et qu'elle comprenne qu'Olivia était sa fille et non celle de Ray.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble il put apercevoir Felicity devant la voiture l'attendant pour aller annoncer à son ex qu'ils avaient fait un bébé ensemble il y a cinq ans. Oliver était encore rempli de rage à cause du fait que sa femme puisse croire que ce soit Ray le père de son Olivia et c'était inconcevable pour lui. C'était ce qu'il l'avait fait éclater tout à l'heure, déjà avec Colin il n'en pouvait plus mais là c'était la goutte d'eau de trop pour lui.

Toute cette matinée ne s'était pas passé comme il avait voulu, la ballade devant le planétarium avait été un désastre, aucun souvenir ne lui était revenue, elle ne se rappelait même pas qu'elle aimait les étoiles depuis son enfance. Il avait essayé de ne pas lui montrer que cela le touchait mais c'était tout le contraire en fait, il aurait voulu qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose en voyant cet endroit qui avait été un tournant dans leur relation pour lui.

Il était aussi contrarié qu'elle ne se rappelle pas leur repas réguliers au Big Belly Burger, elle adorait les hamburgers, mais voir sa femme regarder ce sandwich comme s'il allait lui faire du mal, comme-ci s'était la toute première fois qu'elle rentrait dans ce restaurant et qu'elle mangeait le milk Shake lui avait tordu le cœur, il se rendait vraiment compte que leur connexion était coupé. Et puis la bombe était tombée quand elle lui avait demandé des renseignements sur ce que ferait Ray quand il apprendrait qu'il était le père d'Olivia, l'espoir qu'il avait qu'elle se souvienne aujourd'hui était partie dans les oubliettes de ses pensées.

"Ray est parti avec sa femme et sa fille en vacances Felicity, il ne sera pas présent avant la semaine prochaine"

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-elle

"Pourquoi je te mentirais dis-moi, cela me servirait à quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais vu que tu as mal réagi tout à l'heure tu aurais pu tout faire pour que je ne puisse pas le voir"

"Et bien la confiance règne je vois" dit-il sarcastiquement

"Pour moi la confiance doit se gagner et pour l'instant on y est pas encore tous les deux" dit-elle se retournant pour remonter dans la voiture.

Oliver eu envie de la rejoindre et de la secouer pour lui dire que la confiance avait été le pivot de leur relation mais il se contenta de serrer les poings se contrôlant de hurler au ciel en demandant à celui qui était en haut pourquoi il lui faisait subir tout cela. Il remonta à son tour dans la voiture et démarra, roulant pendant plusieurs minutes se calmant et réalisant que Felicity qui était à côté de lui dans la voiture n'était pas sa femme, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui.

"Je voudrais m'excuser Felicity pour mon comportement au restaurant, je n'aurais jamais dû courir, je sais que cela est difficile pour toi d'être ici à essayer de te rappeler une vie dont tu n'as aucun souvenir"

"Merci et oui je n'aurais jamais cru que d'apprendre un peu sur mon passé soit si dur"

"C'est dur pour toi et pour nous aussi tu sais. Tu reviens après cinq ans alors que l'on pensait que tu étais morte, et de te voir comme cela sans te rappeler de nous est très compliqué"

"Je comprends Oliver mais j'ai toujours pensé que le père d'Olivia était une histoire d'un soir et j'apprends que..."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le père d'Olivia, il ne la prendra jamais alors que c'est toi qui l'as élevé depuis sa naissance. Je t'en fais la promesse."

"J'espère que tu as raison, je ne veux pas la perdre elle est ma raison de vivre. " dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

"J'ai raison je le sais. Maintenant que dirais tu que l'on essaie de voir si on peut te faire revenir quelque souvenirs ?"

Oliver regarda sa femme croiser et décroiser ses doigts ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait peur que rien ne se passe si elle faisait une autre visite d'un lieu dont elle ne se rappelait pas, cela risquerait de la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Il savait que sa mémoire n'avait besoin que d'être boosté pour effacer ce nuage brumeux qui l'empêchait de remonter à la surface et sortir et quel était le meilleur catalyseur pour que les souvenirs reviennent. De revenir au point de départ, l'endroit où il avait perdu sa femme.

"Nous allons te faire revivre ce que nous avons fait avant que tout éclate"

"Tu veux dire me faire revivre ce que nous avions fait dans la journée"

Oliver aurait voulu faire de nouveau tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cette journée, pouvoir l'emmener au loft, l'enfermer dans la chambre avec lui et faire l'amour toute la journée, redécouvrir son corps, entendre de nouveaux les sons qu'elle fait quand elle arrive au paroxysme de l'orgasme. Mais ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant, elle n'était pas elle-même, si il faisait l'amour avec elle en ce moment il ne serait pas en présence de Felicity mais plutôt de Meghan, il n'était pas amoureux de cette jeune femme, il voulait sa femme dans son lit.

"Non cela serait vraiment trop long, nous allons aller à Hive, l'endroit que tu infiltrais"

"D'accord faisons cela" dit-elle frottant ses mains sur son pantalon, elle était vraiment nerveuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle qui se trouvait en face d'un grand building tout argenté avec des centaines et des centaines de fenêtres qui entouraient tout l'immeuble la jeune femme resta sans voix. Il devait y avoir au moins plus de trente étages et une verrière était située au dernier étage offrant une vue pour les visiteurs qui voyait la trentaine d'étages en contre-bas, à cet endroit était les appartements des invités de Damien Darkh, il avait son propre hôtel à ce qu'Oliver avait appris.

Il aurait été difficile de croire qu'un immeuble de cette hauteur et de ce standing puisse abriter un homme appelé « le monstre », pourrait loger un groupe de mercenaires, revendeurs d'armes, violeurs et surement le laboratoire pour créer la drogue de Hive. Qu'à cet endroit ce trouvait une organisation crapuleuse qui était responsable de beaucoup de meurtre, enlèvements ou tout autre délit fédérale. Quand les gens passaient devant cette structure imposante, ils pensaient qu'un grand PDG d'une entreprise devait travailler ici et faire que de magnifique choses pour la ville ou le pays, quelle duperie.

Felicity regardait cet immeuble où elle avait dû passer plusieurs heures cherchant des preuves pour faire tomber cette organisation Hive, elle sentait en elle des frissons qui lui donnait une peur incontrôlable. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce bâtiment mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne devait pas y aller, que quelque chose d'horrible pourrait arriver si elle rentrait à l'intérieur.

"Penses-tu que j'ai laissé la preuve à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment ?" demanda-t-elle sans le regarder

"Je ne sais pas Felicity, nous n'avons jamais pu, ni les fédéraux aller faire une descente à l'intérieur, les avocats de Darkh arrivaient toujours à nous contrer"

"Il a peut-être la preuve en sa possession"

"Il ne voudrait pas te récupérer si il l'avait. J'ai toujours pensé que Cooper Seldon l'avait trouvé et voulait me la donner avant sa mort, mais si c'est lui qu'il l'avait elle a brûlé avec lui."

"Avons-nous été souvent sur des missions Oliver ?" dit-elle le regardant enfin "Je veux dire ensemble, tous les deux ?"

"Non c'était la première, en générale tu étais mon support technique, à Diggle et à moi, tu trouvais rapidement les suspect grâce à tes dons en informatique."

La jeune femme le regarda lui expliquer comment se passait une mission avec lui sur le terrain et elle à l'Argus, à l'abri. Depuis la scène au restaurant ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation, se fixant du coin de l'œil uniquement aucun ne voulant prendre la parole. Oliver était resté assez silencieux sur le chemin pour aller voir Ray, et elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela. Maintenant quand il parlait, il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu et elle put l'observer de près, sa barbe qu'elle aurait aimé caresser, ses cheveux courts où elle aurait aimé gratter ses ongles, sa petite taupe juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait envie d'aspirer.

Etre dans un abri confiné à ses côtés la rendait encore plus vulnérable à la passion qu'elle pouvait éprouver à son égard, cette attraction qu'elle avait ressentie dès leur premier regard. Après avoir passé la matinée à ses côtés, l'avoir vu sourire, d'avoir vu ses yeux encore plus brillant sans tristesse cette fois-ci, la rendait encore plus déterminée à découvrir le mystère qui entourait cet homme qui pouvait l'envoûté qu'avec un regard. Il était son passé mais elle se demandait si la place de partenaire qu'il s'était attribué était réelle, y avait-il eut une chose entre eux mais comme cela n'avait pas fonctionné, ils étaient juste restés amis et lui avait commencé une relation avec sa meilleur amie Laurel.

Oliver continua de parler un moment mais il sentait le regard de sa femme sur lui, qui lui réchauffait le corps, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pas été sur lui, mais cela le rendait aussi mal à l'aise, il se demandait à quoi elle pensait à le fixer comme cela.

"Est ce que je t'embête tant que cela que tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ?" dit-il se tournant pour la regarder

"Non j'essaie juste de comprendre qui tu es exactement"

"Beaucoup de personnes ont essayé bien avant toi et ont tous échoué, mais vas-y je te laisse le comprendre" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Colin pense que tu caches un secret important, que tu ne te montres pas comme tu es vraiment"

"Je suis un agent du gouvernement j'ai énormément de secrets Felicity, mais j'en ai aussi dans mon passé qui sont difficiles à oublier"

"Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessé Oliver, la blessure ne doit pas être encore cicatrisée"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" serrant ses mains autour du volant.

"Je parle de la femme qui t'avais donné ton anneau" dit-elle lui montrant la marque sur la peau où son alliance avait été encore là jusqu'à une semaine "J'ai l'impression que la rupture est récente vu que la marque est encore présente "

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois"

"Je devine que c'est difficile de parler d'une femme que tu as aimé avec une inconnu mais je suis une bonne confidente"

"Cela ne servirait à rien d'en parler"

"N'était-elle pas d'accord avec ta profession ? Je me doute que d'être un agent du gouvernement n'aide pas à avoir une relation amoureuse, toujours en mission"

"Cela n'avait rien avoir avec mon travail, et même un agent du gouvernement peut avoir une relation"

"Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés si ton travail n'était pas la cause ?"

"C'était indépendant de notre volonté, aucun n'a voulu finir la relation mais cela est arrivée"

"Il n'y a pas de logique à votre séparation je trouve, si ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, il fallait vous battre"

"J'aurais aimé me battre Felicity mais quelque fois c'est perdu d'avance et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer les choses, c'est la vie tout simplement"

"C'est dommage ! Tu avais à ton doigt un anneau qui prouvait que tu l'aimais énormément pour te battre assez fort. Moi j'ai su quand je me suis réveillée que je n'avais pas à me battre pour quelqu'un je n'avais aucun anneau, donc aucun fiancé ou mari"

"Tu l'avais peut-être tout simplement perdu" dit-il serrant plus fort le volant ses articulations devenant blanche.

"Cela aurait été possible, mais il n'y avait aucune trace sur mon doigt qui supposait que j'avais pu avoir un anneau et que je l'avais perdu, donc la logique était que j'avais ni fiancé ni mari"

Oliver frotta discrètement l'emplacement où avait été son alliance durant ces cinq dernières années, il réalisa que Felicity avait toujours pensé après son coma qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami ou mari qui l'attendait à la maison. C'était surement pour cela qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à partir de Central City pour se créer une nouvelle vie avec un enfant et qu'elle n'avait pas refusé l'affection de Colin quand elle l'avait rencontré, pour elle personne ne la retenait.

"Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Ray n'est pas resté plus d'une semaine après son retour dans ma vie ?"

"Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester"

"Comme pour ta relation alors, tu n'as pas pu rester avec la femme que tu aimes"

"Et toi alors dis-moi comment est ta relation avec ton médecin ?" dit-il se tournant vers elle un mélange de tristesse et de colère en lui.

"Pourquoi ma relation avec Colin t'intéresse-t-elle soudainement ?" demanda-t-elle commençant à dresser un mur autour d'elle pour se protéger.

"Je ne te voyais pas avec un homme comme lui c'est tout, il a l'air possessif envers toi"

"Il n'est pas possessif ! Il est attentionné et protecteur surtout depuis l'attaque" dit-elle sur la défensive

"D'accord si tu le dis" dit-il avec un sourire narquois "Mais êtes-vous vraiment fiancé ? Je demande cela car tu ne portes pas de bagues de fiançailles" ses sourcils se levèrent pour accentuer sa question.

"Peut-être que je l'ai perdu" répondit-elle ironiquement "Mais Colin veut m'épouser même avec mon amnésie, il est adorable avec moi, il veut une vie avec moi avec ou sans passé, il s'en fou de qui j'étais avant"

"Et toi tu es prête à l'épouser aussi Felicity sans connaître ton passé ?"

"Colin est vraiment merveilleux avec mon Olivia alors qu'elle n'est pas sa fille, il la considère comme son enfant même si elle n'est pas de son sang"

"Et c'est parce qu'il est gentil avec ta fille que tu dois l'épouser ?" demanda Oliver stupéfait par la réponse de sa femme.

"C'est une très bonne raison pour l'épouser, je ferais tout pour Olivia" cria-t-elle sa voix se répercutant sur les vitres de la voiture.

"Quand on va épouser une personne c'est parce qu'on l'aime. Je ne doute pas que ton médecin t'aimes mais je me demande si toi tu ressens la même chose pour lui"

"Je tiens beaucoup à Colin, c'est un homme doux, gentil et aimable qui fait tout pour moi. Si tu essayais de le connaître au lieu de le dénigrer tu t'en rendrais compte" dit-elle essayant de le convaincre.

"Ce que tu veux me faire comprendre c'est qu'il est un excellent père et un bon amant" répondit-il amèrement.

"Ma vie sexuelle ne vous concerne pas monsieur Queen"

"Bien évidemment" dit-il énervé

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, que lui était-il passé par la tête de vouloir connaître sa relation avec son médecin, il était encore plus énervé. Déjà quand elle avait parlé de l'anneau pensant qu'elle n'avait eu personne dans sa vie quand elle s'était réveillé du coma, puis parlant de sa supposé rupture avec une femme qui lui aurait donné un anneau. Et maintenant elle défendait bec et ongles ce Colin, il avait envie de hurler tellement il souffrait, rien ne se passait comme prévu, elle ne voyait que son fiancé qui était le meilleur pour elle.

Sa femme n'avait plus du tout de sentiment pour lui il en était certain maintenant, il la perdrait quand même après avoir détruit Hive, il avait envie d'arrêter tout et ne pas être là quand elle repartirait avec leur fille pour le Canada. Elle l'avait aidé à sortir de son enfer après son retour de l'île mais à ce moment il venait d'y retourner, il avait connu le bonheur avec elle mais la vie avait décidé qu'il n'y avait plus droit et un autre homme allait être le bénéficiaire de la joie d'être marié à sa Felicity.

"Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je n'aime pas Colin, ce n'est pas parce vous ne m'avez pas entendu le dire que je ne ressens rien pour lui, il a rempli le vide qui me rongeait à l'époque où je ne vivais qu'avec ma fille, il a su me faire rire de nouveau"

"L'amour n'est pas de remplir le vide de ta vie Felicity"

"Si ! L'amour c'est d'aider la personne avec qui tu vis" dit-elle en s'énervant

"L'amour c'est de mettre en arrière tes besoins pour celle que tu aimes, c'est d'être présent quand elle ne se sent pas bien et vouloir prendre sa place pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. C'est de regarder le futur avec les mêmes yeux même si tu es effrayé d'avancer. Tu sais que tu n'es pas fait pour elle, qu'elle serait mieux sans toi mais tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'elle car tu ne vois plus ta vie sans elle. L'amour ce n'est pas la gratitude, ce n'est pas de remplir un vide, c'est une chose que tu ressens au plus profond de toi pour une autre personne et qui ne te quitte jamais. Si tu voulais juste remplir un vide tu aurais dû te prendre un animal de compagnie"

"Tout ton beau discours est pathétique, la femme avec qui tu étais t'a quitté, en fait tu ne sais pas ce que signifie aimer et tu seras seul toute ta vie" hurla Felicity

Oliver senti son cœur s'arrêter, voilà c'était fini elle venait de détruire le peu qu'il lui restait, elle avait été celle qui lui avait fait battre le cœur, maintenant elle était celle qui le faisait mourir. Il lui demanda d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit, qu'elle avait raison il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour vu qu'il n'avait pas su protéger les siens. Il promit de ne plus jamais l'embêter avec ses questions sur sa relation avec son médecin et qu'il espérait qu'elle serait heureuse avec lui. Il évita de la regarder, il aurait pu se défendre, lui avouer qu'elle avait été la femme qu'il avait perdu, qu'il l'aimait comme ce n'était pas possible, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et il pensait qu'il avait assez souffert à présent, il ne serait que son ancien partenaire à partir de maintenant qui allait l'aider à attraper Darkh.

Felicity serra les dents le plus fort possible pour s'empêcher de répondre à Oliver, elle tourna la tête et regarda par sa fenêtre de voiture, mais quand son regard quitta celui de son ancien partenaire elle sentit une douleur dans son cœur, comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose d'important. Elle pensa à Colin qui l'attendait dans le loft s'inquiétant surement qu'elle n'était pas encore de retour, elle entendit sa voix lui chuchotant des mots d'amour, mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui renvoyer.

Oliver avait raison, elle n'aimait pas Colin comme lui l'aimait, elle aimait sa compagnie mais ne voulait pas d'un engagement profond avec lui. Elle se demanda si elle l'utilisait pour ne pas rester seul uniquement, pour ne pas devenir folle en essayant de se rappeler un souvenir de son passé. Si Colin n'était pas venu la voir tous les jours les premiers mois après leur rencontre au restaurant aurait-elle été le voir d'elle-même, elle en n'est pas sûr. Acceptait-elle simplement cet homme dans sa vie pour donner un père et une stabilité à sa fille, pour qu'elle ne soit pas mise de côté à l'école car elle avait une mère célibataire ?

"Pourrions-nous partir maintenant Oliver ?" chuchota-t-elle

Oliver ne dit rien et démarra la voiture, il était presque le temps de dîner mais il ne voulait pas encore rentrer au loft et voir sa femme courir dans les bras de son fiancé, cela arriverait assez vite. Il se décida de lui montrer un dernier endroit où ils n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble, mais qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, c'était son dernier espoir que sa mémoire se déclenche, après il n'y aurait plus rien à faire et il rendrait la liberté à sa femme.

Felicity fut reconnaissante à son partenaire de ne pas l'embêter de nouveau et d'accepter de partir loin de cet immeuble qui lui faisait peur, elle s'enfonça dans le siège et ferma les yeux. Elle savait que la logique serait de quitter Colin, de lui avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et de le laisser être heureux avec une autre femme, mais elle savait aussi que si elle faisait cela elle serait de nouveau toute seule avec Olivia, et cette pensée l'effrayait trop pour même l'envisager.

 **Doutez-vous toujours de Colin ? Pensez-vous qu'Oliver aurait dû révéler à Felicity qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'elle était la femme qu'il avait perdu ? Trouvez-vous la réaction de Felicity normale dans ce chapitre.**

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. Si j'ai la possibilité je posterais la suite dimanche. Merci de commenter cela donne envie d'écrire plus pour vous.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nous voici avec le chapitre 21 qui est bien remplis. Nous retrouvons Slade et Shado, apprenons plus de chose sur Delia puis retournons avec Felicity et Oliver dans leur dernier endroit à visiter qui va provoquer plusieurs sentiments à la jeune femme. Je pense que vous allez appréciez la fin du chapitre. Je dirais que ce chapitre est le calme avant la tempête qui arrive ensuite.**

 **Certains lecteurs trouvent que le retour de la mémoire à Felicity est trop longue. Comme je leur ai répondu et que je préviens ici, elle a une amnésie très très profonde sans possibilité durant cinq ans d'avoir d'aide à se souvenir, cela ne peux pas revenir car elle retrouve sa famille , ses amis. Il va falloir un choc émotionnel intense pour que la mémoire revienne donc cela arriveras en temps voulu je vous le jure.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGO**

Shado et Slade revenaient de Central City où ils étaient partis enquêter sur l'hôpital dans lequel avait été leur amie Felicity quand elle s'était réveillée du coma. Ils voulaient savoir comment elle avait pu être si près d'eux tout ce temps sans en avoir été au courant, pourquoi l'hôpital n'avait pas émis d'avis de recherche dans la ville et celles aux alentour. Bien sûr Slade avait prévenu Diggle de leur intention d'enquêter en toute discrétion ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de Lyla.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans ville leur priorité avaient été de trouver un hôtel, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher leur recherche et avaient décidé de rester plusieurs jours pour trouver les réponses à leurs questions. Grâce à leur entreprise de sécurité, ils avaient des liens avec les policiers de certaines villes et aussi avec les détectives privés. Le premier jour ils étaient partis se renseigner auprès de la police pour récupérer le compte rendu de l'accident de voiture dont Felicity avait été victime. Ils purent apprendre grâce à ce descriptif que l'accident avait eu lieu à l'entrée de la ville ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas dans Central City au moment de l'accident.

Slade supposa donc que Felicity venait d'une autre ville quand elle avait eu l'accident, ils purent aussi constater que la jeune femme avait été placée sur la banquette arrière et non sur le siège passager, ce qui signifiait que celui qui conduisait était la personne qui l'avait enlevée. Malheureusement ils purent constater que le conducteur était mort dans cet accident donc ils ne pouvaient pas le rechercher et lui poser des questions.

La question que Shado s'était posée à un moment cet accident avait-il été causé par Damien Darkh ou bien était-il l'investigateur, car ils comprirent assez rapidement que Felicity avait dû être retenu par l'organisation Hive avant de se retrouver sur cette route avec cet homme. L'homme était-il un simple innocent ou bien travaillait-il pour Hive ? Ce fut la deuxième recherche qu'ils firent, essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le conducteur de la voiture. Après quelques difficultés, ils apprirent que cet homme était un simple touriste, donc leur amie avait dût réussir à s'enfuir de l'organisation et était montée dans sa voiture, mais Slade trouvait cela vraiment trop bizarre, la jeune femme n'était pas très forte et si les hommes de Darkh l'avait torturée elle n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de s'enfuir toute seule.

L'Australien, sûr de sa théorie, avait recherché plus profondément dans la vie de cet homme, Samuel Brand, après plusieurs heures de recherche il avait trouvé la faille au dossier, il y a quinze ans ce Samuel faisait partis d'un gang. Slade connaissait assez bien le passé de Darkh en essayant de trouver la moindre preuve contre lui après la supposé mort de Felicity, avec l'aide de détective privé il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le dossier de Damien qui avait été constitué par l'orphelinat où il aurait dû être placé après la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Et il avait pu lire que le monstre avait appartenu à un gang avant de s'enfuir du pays pendant quinze ans, et c'était là qu'il avait connu Samuel Brand donc Felicity ne s'était pas libéré mais devait être tué à l'extérieur de Starling city par cet homme sous les ordres de Darkh.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient compris pourquoi la jeune femme s'était retrouvée à Central City, Slade décida de faire une recherche sur les employés, il ne faisait confiance à personne, n'importe quelle personne pouvait être sous la coupe de Damien Darkh. Ils apprirent que Colin Becker le fiancé de Felicity avait travaillé dans cet hôpital il y a plusieurs années et qu'il avait eut comme infirmière sous ses ordres une certaine Delia Andrews. Au début il ne pensa pas que c'était important, il était médecin c'était normale qu'il ait travaillé dans des hôpitaux.

Mais quand Shado reprit les notes que Lyla avait bien voulu lui laisser elle avait pût s'apercevoir qu'une infirmière avait beaucoup aidé Felicity pendant sa convalescence et que c'était elle qu'il lui avait trouvé la maison au Canada, maison qui appartenait à Colin. Maintenant la question était, est ce que ces deux personnes étaient liés à Damien Darkh, rien ne pouvait supposer que Colin connaissait le patron de Hive et qu'il travaillait pour lui.

Ils étaient partis pour parler avec cette madame Andrews qu'ils avaient trouvé assez suspecte pendant qu'ils lui posaient des questions, Shado qui lisait bien les gens avait trouvé qu'elle avait été très nerveuse et évitait de répondre faisant croire que cela était trop vieux et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment, qu'elle voyait vraiment beaucoup de patient. Ce qu'elle avait accepté de dire c'est qu'elle connaissait Colin depuis des années et qu'elle avait travaillé sous ses ordres quand il était venu remplacer un confrère il y a six ans.

Slade étant très suspicieux avait décidé qu'ils devaient la surveiller et quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle quittait la ville avec un homme assez corpulent qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher, surement dût à une blessure à la cheville ou bien au pied. Ils n'avaient même pas récupérer leurs affaires, Shado pensant qu'ils reviendraient après avoir sût où cette madame Andrews partait. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à sa destination qui était Starling City comme par hasard, la voiture de la suspecte s'était arrêter d'abord devant un petit immeuble d'appartement puis trente minutes plus tard elle en était sortie avec cet homme qui la suivait partout.

Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand ils se rendirent compte où allait cette dame, d'abord devant l'immeuble d'Oliver où il vivait avec Laurel, madame Andrews et son acolyte n'y restèrent pas longtemps n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient, puis ensuite vers l'agence d'Argus mais surement étant beaucoup trop sécurisé pour eux elle n'essaya pas d'y pénétrer. Ils la virent s'arrêter un moment pour parler à deux personnes, quand l'homme se retourna Shado reconnut Oliver elle voulait aller le prévenir mais Slade l'en empêcha ils ne devaient pas montrer qu'elle était suivie elle repartirait pour Central City et ce n'était pas le but.

Quand Oliver avait tiré sur le bras de Felicity que l'australien avait reconnu aussi, ils le virent parler au téléphone, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas entendu la conversation étant trop loin. Après sa discussion ils reprirent leur surveillance en la suivant jusqu'à l'immeuble de l'organisation de Hive, donc ils comprirent qu'elle était une des employés de Damien Darkh et que tout à l'heure elle cherchait Felicity. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevé quand ils l'avaient rencontré tout à l'heure demanda Shado, Slade ayant travaillé pour l'armée lui expliqua qu'il y avait trop de variable à ce moment-là.

Si Felicity avait crié plusieurs témoins qui étaient dans la rue seraient intervenues pour l'aider, madame Andrews ne devait pas faire de fautes sous risque d'être tué par Darkh pour avoir faire perdre leur chance de récupérer Felicity. Non le patron de Hive était vraiment trop subtil, maintenant qu'il savait que la personne qu'il voulait était là il la traquerait pour la récupérer. Slade informa sa femme qu'ils devaient prévenir Lyla immédiatement de faire protéger encore plus Felicity et de faire attention à Colin Becker qui était peut-être pas si innocent que cela.

 **GAOGAOAGOGAOGAOAGOAGOGA**

Quand Madame Andrews et son frère arrivèrent dans l'immeuble de Hive, elle réalisa que Damien ne serait pas vraiment heureux qu'elle soit venue en ville sans sa permission, elle devait attendre qu'il l'appelle logiquement, Darkh détestait qu'on lui désobéisse, vous pouviez mourir pour l'avoir fait mais elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui apprendre concernant Meghan.

Delia n'aurait jamais pensé que la gentille jeune femme dans l'hôpital à Central City qu'elle avait soigné et aidé était une personne recherché par son patron depuis des années. Quand Meghan avait été admise il y a presque cinq ans, elle était de garde donc elle avait aidé les médecins à la stabiliser, la nettoyer du sang qui recouvrait ses jambes et à la tête. Durant un mois elle vérifiait ces constantes quand elle était de service, et veillait à ce que les infirmières qui la remplaçaient la préviennent immédiatement s'il y avait du nouveau.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'était pris de sympathie pour cette jeune femme qui avait eu un accident de voiture avec cet homme qui avait perdu la vie. Ce qu'elle avait compris par rapport à l'accident c'est qu'au moment où leur voiture rentrait dans Central City un pneu avait éclaté et le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture, avait fait quelques tonneaux puis avait fini sa course contre un arbre. Le conducteur qui n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture avait eu la tête qui avait frappé à plusieurs reprises sur la fenêtre et avec le choc contre l'arbre elle avait tapé contre le pare-brise, les médecins avaient dit que si il n'avait pas été mort il l'aurait été quand même cliniquement le cerveau ayant reçu trop de coup.

Pour Meghan cela avait été moins grave car elle avait sa ceinture mais avec le choc elle avait été baladée sur le siège arrière, sa tête avait heurté le siège avant et ses jambes avaient des lacérations à cause des bris de glace. Quand la jeune femme sortie du coma, Delia était de service aussi et elle était très heureuse que la belle au bois dormant décide de se réveiller et sans prince avec cela.

Pendant sa convalescence les médecins comprirent qu'elle était amnésique, elle ne savait pas qui elle était, c'était Delia qui avait trouvé sa carte d'identité dans son manteau et qui avait pût lui apprendre son nom, son âge. Elle lui apprit aussi que le bébé se portait bien, dans les premières minutes Meghan avait paniqué car elle ne se souvenait même pas de ça, puis Delia l'avait rassurée que tout se passerait bien que le bébé était fort, qu'elle devait faire juste attention à présent.

Quelques jours avant de quitter l'hôpital, l'infirmière qui s'était pris d'affection pour Meghan lui avait parlé d'une maison à louer au Canada, elle connaissait très bien le propriétaire et elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui demander de bien vouloir lui louer. Au début réticente la jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait pas payer le loyer, elle ne travaillait pas était enceinte cela serait assez difficile pour elle, mais l'infirmière lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire, elle l'aiderait financièrement, et comme elle avait dit elle pourrait s'arranger avec le propriétaire.

Delia avait pris quelques jours de congé pour accompagner Meghan au Canada, l'aider à s'installer, elle voulait lui présenter Colin mais il était trop occupé avec une épidémie de grippe, et il devait aider l'hôpital de sa ville, il lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance et avait tout laissé entre ses mains. Quand elle avait dû quitter Meghan elle était vraiment très triste mais lui promis de prendre de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possible et que Meghan l'appelle tout de suite après qu'elle ait accouché de son bébé.

Les mois passèrent comme cela où Delia prenait des nouvelles de Meghan, elle était venue la voir peu de temps après la naissance de sa fille Olivia la trouvant magnifique, elle disait que ce petit bout de choux était un miracle. Elle fut aussi heureuse quand Colin lui annonça qu'il avait fait enfin la connaissance de sa locataire et qu'elle aurait pût lui dire que cette femme était tout simplement magnifique, douce, gentille et plus encore. Les années passèrent, elle avait appris la relation de Colin et Meghan et que bientôt ils allaient se marier, elle était vraiment heureuse que tout se passait bien pour la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvée dans son hôpital il y a toutes ces années.

Puis un jour Colin voulait qu'elle demande à Damien de bien vouloir venir avec eux pour qu'il rencontre Meghan, cet homme était un de ses amis donc c'était normale, c'est à ce moment-là il y a trois mois que tout se déchaîna. Quand ils étaient de retour dans l'organisation Damien frappa très fort Delia à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle connaissait la femme qu'il avait cherchée depuis des années. Elle avait essayé de se défendre en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas au courant de son histoire avec cette femme, qu'elle avait rencontré Meghan à l'hôpital qu'elle était une patiente qu'elle avait aidé tout simplement. Mais Damien ne voulait pas la croire il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait trahi, et si son frère ne s'était pas mis entre Delia et Damien quand il avait appris que sa sœur était avec le patron et qu'il la torturait elle pourrait être morte à ce jour.

Son frère avait une force hors norme, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait il avait toujours été un enfant un peu à part, toujours dans son coin depuis petit, ayant des sautes d'humeur dans la journée qui pouvait se manifester par des cris ou en tapant sur n'importe quoi. Leurs parents avaient arrêté d'avoir des animaux domestiques, car ils les retrouvaient souvent mort quelques temps après les avoir adoptés, Adam dans un excès de fureur leur faisait les pires choses. Il s'était calmé depuis qu'il prenait le médicament que Damien Darkh lui avait donné mais il avait toujours autant de force qu'il lui permettait de briser le cou d'un homme.

Damien était un monstre, Delia le savait depuis qu'elle avait été obligé de travailler pour lui avec son frère en échange du médicament qui calmait Adam mais les obliger à tout faire pour lui rapporter Meghan qui était une menace pour eux était trop difficile pour elle. Delia avait réussis à faire le nécessaire pour repousser l'échéance trouvant toujours une excuse pour ne pas l'avoir encore fait, mais il y a deux mois il avait convoqué Adam et lui avait donné la mission de tuer la jeune femme et de faire paraître cela comme un accident.

Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu, Meghan avait réussi à s'enfuir avec Colin et Olivia. Intérieurement Delia était heureuse elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal à elle ou sa famille mais l'infirmière avait aussi trop peur de Damien pour lui désobéir, alors avec Adam ils l'avaient surveillée de loin après l'attaque attendant les nouveaux ordres de Damien.

Mais du jour au lendemain ils avaient disparu, elle avait été avec Colin chez lui le soir quand Adam était venu faire un tour, le lendemain après-midi la maison était vide, ils ne savaient pas où elle avait disparu jusqu'à ce qu'un des complices de Damien le prévienne que Meghan était à Starling City sous la protection de l'agence gouvernementale d'Argus. Damien avait rappelé Delia et son frère leur confiant la mission d'enlever la jeune femme, il leur dirait où et quand bientôt, elle avait prévenu Colin qu'elle était à Starling City, le jeune homme était heureux et voulait voir son ami Darkh, donc maintenant elle était dans le bâtiment de Hive pour prévenir le monstre qu'au lieu de l'enlever elle avait réussi à avoir une aide pour lui amener directement.

Delia n'était pas fier de devoir trahir la confiance que Meghan avait eu en elle mais la jeune infirmière avait encore plus peur de trahir le monstre, elle ne voulait pas mourir et si elle devait choisir entre son amie et sa vie, elle n'avait aucun choix à faire, elle espérait juste au plus profond d'elle que l'homme qu'elle avait vu avec Meghan cet après-midi allait tout faire pour la protéger.

 **GAOGOAGOAOAGOGAOAGOAGOAGOAG**

Pendant tout le voyage de l'immeuble de Hive au manoir il y avait eu un silence dans la voiture, Oliver et Felicity étaient chacun dans leur pensées n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre s'excuser pour les mots qui avaient été dits. Quand Oliver se rappelait de tous les moments avec sa femme, à part la grande dispute quand Ray était revenu, ils ne s'étaient jamais parler comme aujourd'hui. Il savait que pour elle il n'était qu'un ancien collègue et rien d'autres, elle ne se souvenait pas de leur histoire d'amour, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse être moins sur la défensive avec lui, qu'elle lui parle plus comme à un ami pas un inconnu.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail il entendit la prise de souffle de Felicity à ses côtés, il ne savait pas si elle se rappelait de l'endroit ou bien si elle était étonnée par l'énorme propriété qui se détaillait devant elle.

"Je pensais déjà que la propriété de Colin était grande mais là tu l'as battu monsieur Queen"

Et voilà elle était repartie à l'appeler par son nom de famille, elle construisait encore des murs entre eux pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher trop d'elle, sa femme se protégeait de lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu lui arriver un jour.

"Le manoir appartenait à mes parents, il est dans la famille de ma mère depuis des générations, c'est ma sœur qui y habite à présent je lui ai laissé car elle aura une famille qui pourra la remplir mieux que moi" dit-il sur un ton défaitiste.

"Ta sœur est-elle dans la maison maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je la rencontre, je ne voudrais pas amener Hive à s'attaquer à elle"

Sans le savoir sa femme faisait le nécessaire pour protéger Théa comme elles avaient fait chacune leurs tours depuis des années, son instinct d'amitié envers sa meilleur amie depuis l'enfance était toujours ancré en elle, si leur amour avait pût faire pareil il aurait été le plus heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ma sœur est chez son mari aujourd'hui, Roy a du mal à venir habiter au manoir, alors il a gardé son appartement dans le centre-ville, il se sent mieux là-bas"

Oliver gara la voiture devant la grande porte d'entrée prenant une grande respiration avant de descendre du véhicule, il n'était pas revenu ici depuis cinq ans, en fait depuis que Felicity et lui avait fini les travaux de la nurserie avec l'aide de Théa et Roy. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour l'arrivée de leur enfant, ils avaient mis des couleurs neutre sur les murs qui iraient très bien à une fille ou un garçon, il y avait des jouets pour les deux, Oliver avait prévenu sa femme que si ils attendaient une fille les jouets pour garçon serait pour leur prochain enfant et le contraire aussi. Felicity avait éclaté de rire en lui expliquant qu'il fallait déjà que le premier soit sorti d'elle avant de penser à en faire un autre.

La jeune femme était déjà devant la voiture regardant la façade du manoir pendant qu'il était dans ses souvenirs, il descendit la rejoindre et lui fit signe de bien vouloir le suivre. Il entendit de nouveau son souffle quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall avec les deux escaliers de chaque côté pour monter à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres. Oliver lui montra les différentes pièces du bas de la demeure passant par le bureau de son père qui n'avait jamais été touché depuis sa mort il y a dix ans, juste le ménage était fait par la société de service de nettoyage que Théa avait embauché pour venir nettoyer une fois par semaine.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où une Felicity jeune aimait se réfugier quand elle venait à une des fêtes de Théa mais ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour se mélanger avec les amies de sa sœur, ou bien assez belle pour aller se baigner. Mais en grandissant il lui arrivait de lâcher ses livres et de s'amuser surtout quand elle avait eu Ray en petit ami, puis quand elle avait quinze ans, elle devenait de plus en plus belle et se sentait moins complexés par rapport aux autres filles.

Ils continuèrent leur visite dans la grande salle de bal qui était une des pièces préférée de sa mère, elle aimait tellement organiser de grande fête qui servait souvent de soirée de charité pour les enfants malades, ou bien les orphelins. Moira Queen avait une certaine prestance à montrer, elle était la femme d'un très grand PDG dans une société qui brassait des milliards de dollars chaque année, qui avait des centaines et des centaines d'employés dévoués à leur patron, qui était à la pointe de la technologie pour leur époque, mais quand elle était juste leur mère s'était la femme la plus adorable du monde.

Oliver ne se rappelait pas un jour où sa mère n'avait pas été là auprès de lui quand il était malade, ou bien qu'il avait eu des soucis à l'école dans sa jeunesse, il lui était même arriver de quitter une soirée très importante après que Raisa l'avait appelé pour la prévenir que son fils était tombé dans les escaliers, Oliver se rappelait de ce jour très bien il devait avoir douze ans. Tommy était présent avec lui et les garçons avaient fait le pari de celui qui arriverait à descendre le plus vite les marches en une minute gagnerait le droit d'embrasser Laurel Lance sur la bouche.

Tommy avait réussi un bon score et Oliver n'aimant pas perdre avait décidé de monter sur la rampe et de se faire glisser le plus rapidement possible, malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé à comment il allait s'arrêter au bout. Il descendait si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de freiner et il avait volé dans les airs après la fin de la rampe, il était mal tombé et s'était cassé le bras. Il hurlait de douleur, mais ne voulait pas que Raisa prévienne ses parents, leur réunion de ce soir était primordiale pour son père, il ne voulait pas avoir à le décevoir en l'obligeant à quitter si tôt la soirée pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Mais Raisa étant une très bonne employée avait tout de même prévenu ses parents, sa mère était arrivé trente minutes plus tard affolé pour son beau garçon, Oliver s'était attendu à recevoir des réprimandes de sa mère pour avoir gâché la soirée, mais reçu plutôt des gros câlins, elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'il se fasse encore plus mal, même qu'il se tord le cou. Quand il était rentré de l'hôpital avec son plâtre son père était présent, Oliver s'était excusé d'avoir dérangé ses parents alors qu'il savait que la société était très importante aux yeux de son père. Sa punition avait été que Tommy n'avait pas eu le droit de venir durant deux semaines, ce qui était extrêmement long pour un enfant de douze ans quand tu ne peux plus jouer avec ton meilleur ami. Mais il avait été satisfait quand même d'avoir battu Tommy et d'avoir pu être le premier à embrasser sa future petite amie Laurel.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bal et se dirigèrent vers le salon qui avait la grande cheminée où il avait aimé s'assoir souvent devant avec Felicity dans ses bras, se chuchotant des mots d'amours, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Oliver avait tellement pensé à la vie merveilleuse qu'il pourrait avoir sa femme dans ce manoir, regardant leurs enfants jouer dans le grand jardin avec leurs amis se courant après comme il l'avait fait avec Tommy et Théa puis Felicity. Faire de grands repas avec ses amis en espérant que Tommy lui aurait pardonné un jour d'avoir épousé sa sœur, regardant leurs enfants nager dans la piscine étant les meilleurs amis comme eux l'avaient été un jour.

Mais tous ses beaux rêves avaient disparu quand sa Felicity était morte, il avait fermé la porte du manoir derrière lui et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, l'espoir d'une réconciliation avec Tommy envolé, remplacé par une haine à la place. Et même maintenant il savait que ses rêves ne resteraient que des envies d'un homme qui avait pu seulement toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts à un moment de sa vie. Il regardait sa femme, qui serait bientôt son ex-femme quand elle repartirait avec son fiancé au Canada, poser ses yeux sur chaque meuble dans les pièces, sur chaque photo éparpillées dans la maison, mais ne voyant aucun souvenir réapparaître ou une sensation qu'elle était déjà venue ici, alors qu'elle connaissait le manoir depuis des années.

Son dernier petit espoir de la journée s'envolait comme le faisait le phénix quand il disparaissait après sa mort, mais il n'y aurait pas de renaissance pour lui, le cœur de sa femme avait déjà choisi avec qui elle voulait être, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant pour lui faire revenir les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était assez tard il lui proposa de manger quelque chose dans la cuisine, qu'il pouvait voir ce que sa sœur avait dans le frigo et leur préparer un petit repas tout simple avant qu'elle ne retourne au loft retrouver son fiancé et sa fille. Elle était d'accord avec lui et le suivit jusqu'à une des dernières pièces du bas où il avait passé énormément de temps avec Raisa qui lui avait appris à cuisiner, du moins avant qu'il soit plus intéressé par les filles que par la cuisine.

La jeune femme ne lui posa aucune question sur le manoir, ou bien sur sa sœur et ses parents, c'est comme-ci il n'avait été là que pour être son chauffeur pendant cette journée et qu'elle ne s'intéressait à rien qui pouvait l'aider à le connaître. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme si silencieuse à part le jour de leur rencontre quand elle avait neuf ans, et cela n'avait été qu'une journée. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait cru que son plan fonctionnerait, elle avait inhibé vraiment trop loin son passé et il serait surement impossible de le faire remonter à la surface.

Ils s'installèrent sur le comptoir pour manger mais Oliver n'avait pas vraiment faim peut-être fallait-il repartir immédiatement et ne plus pousser la torture qu'il s'infligeait en étant près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser lui dire 'je t'aime' encore une fois. Mais d'un coup comme si elle avait senti sa détresse, sa tristesse elle le regarda et lui donna enfin un sourire depuis le Big Belly Burger.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé que tu me fasses visiter la maison de ta sœur Oliver, je trouve toutes les pièces fabuleuses."

"Ma mère a dirigé les travaux de décorations il y a des années, de temps en temps cela lui arrivait de faire changer le papier ou les peintures mais elle adorait tout ce qui était antique"

"J'ai pu voir cela dans le salon, il y avait un vase ming de toute beauté sur son pupitre, et les tableaux de grand maître, elle devait adorer l'art"

"Mes deux parents adoraient l'art, ma sœur est plutôt comme eux mais pas moi"

"Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement dans la voiture et dans ta maison"

"Felicity tu n'as pas à t'excuser cela avait été déplacé de ma part de te demander une explication sur ta relation avec Colin"

Il la vit baisser les yeux il avait vraiment été odieux dans la voiture l'accusant de ne pas aimer le médecin car il voulait qu'elle se rappelle de leur amour, de leur couple, elle n'était plus sa femme, elle était Meghan Kutler et il devait peut-être enfin le réaliser.

"Je voulais te remercier d'avoir essayé de me faire retrouver mon passé avec ces endroits Oliver, j'ai voulu y croire mais..."

"Rien n'est arrivé" répondit-il tristement

"Connais tu ma famille, j'ai vu des photos de mon frère dans votre salon, vous vous connaissiez ?"

"Tommy était mon meilleur ami à une époque. Mes parents et son père se connaissaient depuis le lycée, Rebecca la mère de Tommy était la meilleur amie de ma mère et elles sont restés proche après les études"

"Comment je rentre dans l'équation avec ma mère ?"

"Rebecca est morte quand Tommy était jeune, son père a rencontré ta mère quelques années plus tard à Las Vegas où elle habitait avec toi. Ils se sont mariés et vous êtes venus habitée à Starling City"

"Je ne voulais pas remonter de vieux souvenirs douloureux à la surface par rapport à tes parents, désolée j'espère rencontrer Tommy bientôt"

"Bien sûr" dit-il les dents serrées, lui n'était pas pressé de revoir Tommy.

"Je peux te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé le manoir, tu m'as parlé pour ta sœur et sa futur famille mais pas toi, tu ne penses pas un jour avoir une famille"

"Je préfère ne pas partir dans ce sujet de nouveau Felicity"

"Oui c'est ta vie privé premièrement"

"On arrive à converser sans se disputer surtout, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du silence j'y suis resté assez longtemps" dit-il serrant les poings.

Et Oliver réalisa que bientôt il repartirait aussi dans le silence quand elle serait partie, cela deviendrait difficile de ne plus entendre son rire, sa voix. Il avait vécu cela cinq ans et ce n'était jamais habitué à son départ, sachant qu'il devrait recommencer pour toute la vie il n'était pas pressé d'y être.

"Nous nous sommes connu en quelle année exactement ?"

"Quand tu avais neuf ans tu es arrivée dans la vie de Tommy"

"Donc d'une certaine façon nous étions amies aussi avant de travailler ensemble"

"Tu étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, ensuite j'ai disparu et..."

"Quoi ! Comment cela tu as disparu je ne comprends pas"

"Pour être rapide je suis parti sur le bateau avec mon père, nous avons eu un accident, mon père est mort j'ai été perdu sur une île pendant cinq ans"

"Que cela a dû être dur pour toi" dit-elle lui prenant la main, elle l'avait fait instinctivement elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette partie de sa vie avait été très douloureuse pour lui.

"J'ai dépassé cela, une personne à qui je tenais énormément m'a aidé"

Felicity pensa à la femme dont il avait parlé dans la voiture, celle qu'il avait dû quitter, il avait l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aimé de la façon qu'il parlait d'elle. La jeune femme se sentit triste pour lui de ce qu'il avait été obligé de traverser mais aussi jalouse alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit elle le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

"Donc nous nous sommes revus quand tu es revenu de ton île. J'ai travaillé tout de suite avec toi ?"

"Non tu m'as rendu service d'abord puis quelques mois plus tard tu as travaillé avec moi"

"Je sais que le Docteur Walsh t'a dit de ne rien me dire mais je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions"

"Peut-être qu'Emily avait raison et que tu ne te souviendras jamais, on dit de laisser le temps au temps et c'est ce que l'on va faire. Je vais voir avec Lyla pour qu'on te laisse tranquille dans une maison sûre avec ton fiancé et ta fille" dit-il se levant pour débarrasser.

"Alors nous devrions retourner au loft bientôt, Olivia ne doit pas être agréable loin de moi si longtemps"

"Nous pouvons partir immédiatement si tu le souhaites" il se retourna pour la regarder attendant sa réponse.

"Je n'aimerais pas laisser cette vaisselle comme cela pour ta sœur quand elle va rentrer, nous sommes venus dans sa maison nous devons nettoyer avant de partir" elle commença à débarrasser aussi.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider"

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter et se permit de s'attarder pendant un moment à la toucher une dernière fois. Quand il aurait parlé à Lyla ce soir, Felicity quitterait son appartement demain et sa vie pour toujours, il voulait en profiter encore quelques secondes avant de la libérer de lui.

"Tu peux laver et j'essuierais, nous irons plus vite" dit-elle sans le regarder sentant encore la trace de ses doigts sur son bras même s'il l'avait retiré.

"D'accord je prépare l'eau, tu cherches les torchons" il se déplaça vers l'évier.  
Ils nettoyèrent la vaisselle dans le silence, dans une mécanique régulière comme au bon vieux temps quand ils étaient mariés et vivaient dans leur appartement. Oliver faisait le repas car il aimait cuisiner et Felicity l'aidait à faire la vaisselle utilisant très rarement leur machine, cela leur permettait de continuer de parler, de se toucher.

Pendant qu'il se tenait près d'elle son regard se fixa sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'était retirée de sa queue de cheval, dieu qu'elle était belle sans le vouloir. Il savait pourquoi il avait voulu amener sa femme dans le manoir ce soir avant de rentrer, il avait eu l'intention de lui avouer enfin la vérité au diable ce qu'avait dit le docteur Walsh.

Mais avec tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, la façon dont elle avait défendu le médecin il se demandait si cela servirait à quelque chose maintenant, cela la perturberait peut-être encore plus. Il réalisa étant si près d'elle mais n'ayant aucune des réactions qu'elle avait eues quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'il était surement le temps de la laisser aller pour faire sa vie ailleurs loin de Starling City, loin de lui. Il avait pris une décision il devait s'y tenir à présent, même si cela le ferait souffrir toute sa vie.

Felicity tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés, il lui avait un peu raconté une partie de sa vie même si la psychologue n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un l'aide à se souvenir. Donc elle avait appris qu'ils avaient été ami depuis sa jeunesse, qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère mais plus maintenant, elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pût détruire leur amitié, peut-être la femme qu'Oliver aimait.

Elle avait aussi compris qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler de cette femme, cela devait être trop douloureux pour lui de l'avoir perdu, elle se demandait ce qui avait pût bien arriver pour que deux personnes qui s'aiment puisse être obligé de se séparer. Felicity réalisa que son ancien partenaire était vraiment une énigme à lui tout seul, entre son passé quand il avait disparu, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, la femme mystère qu'il aimait, son travail d'agent gouvernemental.

Quand il l'avait touché tout à l'heure même juste quelque secondes son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais elle se demandait ce que cela serait d'être dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour. Ce que cela serait d'être embrassé par lui sur tout son corps, de ressentir du plaisir quand il l'a posséderait. Elle sentit son corps réagir à ses pensées, cela n'était jamais arrivé avec Colin. Devait-elle accepté l'offre qu'il lui avait donné et de laisser la directrice de l'agence l'emmener loin de lui ou bien devait-elle se laisser aller et assouvir la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand il la regardait, la touchait ?

Ils furent sortis tous les deux de leurs pensées quand le téléphone d'Oliver se mit à sonner, Felicity espérait que rien n'était arrivé à Olivia, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle avait fait une erreur en partant avec son partenaire en laissant sa fille avec Colin et des inconnus.

Felicity se promenait dans le manoir de nouveau, visitant les pièces qu'elle avait déjà vu avec Oliver, quand elle regardait les meubles elle avait cette sensation de connaître les lieux comme si elle avait été déjà plusieurs fois dans cette maison. Elle caressa la bibliothèque où était bien rangé certains livres très anciens, quand elle passa le doigt sur un des livres elle sentit comme un courant d'air en elle la traverser.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et une scène se déroula devant elle, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, elle a vu une petite fille dans un fauteuil en cuir lisant un livre. L'image devint flou très vite mais elle avait la sensation d'entendre des rires d'enfants qui faisait écho dans la pièce, les sensations n'avaient jamais été aussi forte avant, c'était comme si elle venait d'être le témoin d'un souvenir pourtant elle ne savait pas si la petite fille était une enfant qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce et put voir l'immense jardin qui s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres devant elle, avec des arbustes qui longeaient une allée de pierre et plusieurs bancs placés ici et là, surement pour pouvoir se reposer pendant une ballade. Au loin elle pouvait remarquer un très jolie jardin de roses qui avait l'air d'être très bien entretenu, Oliver lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'employés dans la maison donc peut-être que c'était sa sœur qui s'occupait de ce joli jardin.

Quand elle regardait dans la direction où se trouvait les roses elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait voir une personne blonde touchant les pétales de roses, elle tourna la tête pour appeler Oliver et le prévenir que quelqu'un était dans le jardin, mais quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur le jardin elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans ce dernier.

Elle pouvait entendre Oliver dans la cuisine qui parlait encore au téléphone, sa voix dans une tonalité profonde raisonnait sur les murs du manoir, même si l'appel avait l'air de l'avoir dérangé, le timbre de sa voix était vraiment très doux envers la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se rendit compte que cela la calmait instantanément la remplissant d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, c'était une réaction qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer par rapport à cet homme.

Felicity sentit la fatigue la rattraper, elle frotta ses yeux pour la faire disparaître refusant de succomber encore à l'épuisement, elle connaissait bien la fatigue celle-ci étant devenu une compagne de longue date maintenant. Mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas succomber car elle désirait connaître le puzzle qui était Oliver, elle voulait à tout prix comprendre pourquoi tout chez cet homme la faisait être en paix avec elle-même et l'envie qu'elle avait d'être dans ses bras, de le laisser l'embrasser.

Elle pensa un instant à Colin son fiancé, qui n'était pas vraiment son fiancé si elle regardait bien, il aurait surement aimé cet endroit, avec ce jardin immense qui entourait la maison, un peu comme la sienne au Canada. Quand elle pensa à son partenaire et son petit ami elle se demanda si dans son ancienne vie elle avait eu beaucoup d'amant. Etait-elle une femme qui avait eu de multiples relations ou était-elle plutôt du genre à être avec un homme et vouloir faire sa vie avec ?

Quand elle pensait aux barrières qu'elle avait mises dans son expérience sexuelle avec Colin elle se demandait si elle était du genre à être comme une adolescente apprenant les rudiments du sexe opposés plutôt qu'une femme indépendante qui n'avait pas peur d'essayer de nouvelles expériences. Elle avait tracé des limites dans sa relation avec Colin qu'elle ne voulait pas traverser encore, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'avec Oliver elle ne mettrait aucune limite, elle foncerait sans se poser de questions et cela lui faisait peur. Qui était cet homme pour avoir un si grand pouvoir sur elle comme cela ?

Elle prit une grande respiration pour sortir de ses pensées par rapport à ces deux hommes et quitta la bibliothèque pour monter les escaliers en bois qui devaient desservir les chambres du manoir. Quand elle atteignit l'étage supérieur elle fit une pause et se retourna pour regarder vers le bas où elle pouvait voir le hall d'entrée avec la table remplie de photos. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et vit de nouveau la petite fille de la bibliothèque se jeter dans les bras d'un homme. La vision la quitta de nouveau aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Felicity se demanda qui était cette petite fille qu'elle voyait tout le temps dans ce manoir et avait-elle une histoire avec elle.

Felicity commença à marcher dans un des couloirs regardant les tableaux de maître accrochés sur les murs, elle trouvait très belle aussi les moulure au plafond, elle réalisa que l'architecte qui avait construit ce manoir avait eu une certaine inspiration de la royauté à ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans un château des rois d'antan. Elle s'arrêta vers la fin du couloir à une porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée à clefs, peut-être que la pièce refermait des trésors de famille avec des souvenirs qu'elle ne devait pas connaître n'étant que la partenaire d'Oliver.

Elle se dirigea vers une autre porte et elle put l'ouvrir cette fois-ci, elle tomba dans un grand salon avec de magnifiques meubles en bois dont le bureau près de la fenêtre, le canapé en cuir qui donnait envie de s'y reposer et plusieurs petits meubles qui devaient servir pour ranger des papiers. Felicity sentit une culpabilité soudaine à se promener dans ses pièces du manoir, mais elle voulait tellement comprendre le mystère qui entourait son partenaire.

Elle marcha vers la salle de bain qui était si spacieuse qu'elle crut défaillir en voyant la baignoire octogonale de couleur noire et où deux personnes pouvaient se baigner en même temps, entourée par des portes de verre. Elle sourit en pensant à sa fille Olivia adorerait se baigner dans une telle baignoire jouant avec ses jouets de bains, mais elle effaça la pensée rapidement de sa tête car cela ne serait pas possible, Oliver n'était que son partenaire.

Elle se demanda d'un coup si la femme avec qui avait été impliqué Oliver avait eu un enfant avec lui, car elle avait pu se rendre compte plusieurs fois du regard douloureux qu'exprimaient ses yeux quand il regardait Olivia, peut-être qu'il avait perdu plus qu'une compagne dans cette séparation, il avait peut-être perdu la chance d'être un père aussi bien.

Secouée par ses découvertes elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et du salon se dirigeant aveuglément vers les escaliers, elle devait battre en retraite précipitée avant que sa mission de reconnaissance ait été exposée. Quand elle arriva presque aux escaliers elle hésita cependant s'arrêtant devant une autre porte qui l'invitait à rentrer, bien qu'elle pouvait se douter qu'Oliver était encore au téléphone vu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore recherché elle se demanda si elle devait oser ouvrir et jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Elle se décida et ouvrit la porte doucement, ce qui l'attendait derrière cette dernière lui coupa le souffle quand elle put regarder dans la pièce, elle n'avait jamais vu une salle si spectaculaire. La chambre à coucher qu'elle découvrit avait des portes françaises qui s'ouvraient sur un balcon, une salle de bain avec un baquet bouillonnant assez spacieux pour deux, un très grand lit à baldaquin avec plusieurs rideaux en velours rouges, des couvertures de la même couleur et plusieurs oreillers. Une commode se trouvait près de la fenêtre avec quelques photos.

Felicity toucha délicatement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, s'était comme si quelqu'un avait atteint les profondeurs de son âme et avait transformé cette chambre comme celle de ses rêves. Elle sentit son cœur se contracter de jalousie en pensant qu'Oliver avait surement partagé cet espace parfait avec une autre femme qui l'avait en fin de compte quittée quand même. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres, les ouvrit et fit un pas sur le balcon, elle contempla le jardin magnifique avec toutes les lumières des lampadaires qui donnait un aspect féérique à l'endroit, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée pendant sa visite du manoir.

Felicity sentit une larme couler sur sa joue par le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle, prenant une grande respiration pour s'empêcher de craquer en ce moment elle essuya rapidement la larme traitresse qui venait de couler, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver voir combien la visite du manoir avait dérangé son équilibre si fragile. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela exactement, cet homme était uniquement son partenaire, mais plus elle passait du temps avec Oliver, plus elle voulait rester auprès de lui, de savoir qu'une femme avait eu la chance d'être aimée par cet homme gentil la secouait intérieurement.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant prenant dans le calme qui l'entourait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans le loft depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Starling City. C'était exactement le même calme reposant qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand elle se trouvait sur la terrasse de la petite maison sur la plage quand elle regardait le soleil se lever sur le lac. Elle sentit la jalousie envers l'autre femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'estomper, la paix était revenue dans son corps elle était prête à retourner dans le loft pour faire face aux démons du passé une fois de plus.

"La vue sur le jardin est magnifique d'ici n'est-ce pas ?"

En dépit de la brise chaude d'octobre elle sentait les poils se lever sur ses bras quand elle entendit la voix profonde d'Oliver près de son oreille. Elle ne répondit pas mais eut juste un sourire pour confirmer ce qu'il avait dit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais elle avait ressenti sa présence d'une certaine façon quand il était rentré dans la pièce.

"Il n'y a pas la vue sur la plage comme tu avais chez toi ici mais j'espère que tu aimes ce que tu vois" dit-il posant ses bras sur la balustrade du balcon.

"Je pourrais peut-être te montrer cette plage un jour" dit-elle en le regardant.

Oliver lui sourit mais ne dit rien car il savait que c'était surement la dernière soirée qu'il passait avec elle, bientôt elle ne voudrait plus lui parler et demanderait à Lyla de l'emmener loin de lui. Il avait eu sa sœur au téléphone tout à l'heure et il lui avait annoncé le retour de Felicity, la jeune femme avait crié au téléphone et voulait revenir immédiatement au manoir pour serrer sa meilleur amie dans ses bras. Mais Oliver lui avait demandé d'attendre encore un peu que Felicity ait retrouvé la mémoire avant de rencontrer tous les gens qu'elle connaissait avant.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire la vérité ce soir, sur le fait qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'Olivia était sa fille. Elle lui avait dit d'attendre un petit peu que sa mémoire reviendrait surement bientôt, qu'il ne devait pas précipiter les choses, que cela serait plus facile pour elle de lui pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dit quand elle se souviendrait de leur histoire, alors que maintenant elle était toujours dans le noir totale.

Mais Oliver lui avait expliqué qu'il ne supportait plus de voir ce Colin embrasser sa femme devant lui, de savoir qu'il faisait l'amour dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé avant, qu'il mourrait un petit peu à chaque fois et qu'il ne resterait rien de son cœur si il ne faisait pas quelques chose. Connaissant sa femme elle ne serait pas heureuse d'avoir été trompée si longtemps mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans lui dire la vérité, même s'il prenait le risque de la perdre pour de bon ce soir.

Oliver et Felicity restèrent tous les deux un moment à regarder le jardin qui s'étalait devant eux, lui pensant qu'il ne pourrait surement plus jamais réussir à venir sur son balcon sans penser à la femme qu'il avait perdue complètement même si elle n'était plus vraiment morte. Il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à vivre sans elle en sachant qu'elle était là quelque part vivant une autre vie avec un autre homme.

Felicity quant à elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vivre loin de son partenaire maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle avait Colin bien sûr et son Olivia et elle pourrait être heureuse avec eux. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que si Oliver n'était pas dans sa vie elle ne serait pas complète et cette attraction envers lui commençait vraiment à lui faire de plus en plus peur ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle ressentait cette réaction envers lui. Le silence commença à les entourer alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et elle se décida à engager la conversation.

"Vas-tu me demander pourquoi j'ai voulu visiter ton manoir ?"

"Seulement si tu veux me le dire, cela ne me dérange pas que tu explores les lieux"

"Je n'ai pas voulu envahir ton intimité, mais j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tout se bouscule dans ma tête"

"Que veux-tu dire Felicity ?" demanda Oliver en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

"J'ai des sensations bizarre en étant dans ta maison, comme si je connaissais déjà les lieux et cela me perturbe beaucoup"

"Tes sensations ne te trompent pas, tu connais ce manoir étant venu plusieurs fois avec Tommy quand tu étais jeune et même après"

"Ais-je beaucoup changé par rapport à la femme que tu as connu il y a cinq ans ?"

"Peut-être oui, mais me tenant ici auprès de toi me donne l'impression que les cinq dernières années ne sont jamais arrivées"

Oliver la regarda intensément, passant son regard sur son corps ce qui laissa encore une fois pleins de fourmillements sur sa peau, c'était comme si avec son regard il pouvait la toucher et lui faire ressentir des papillons qui la traversaient de part en part. Felicity s'avança plus étroitement vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras, de l'électricité lui parcourut le corps de nouveau, Oliver se sentit fondre sous son toucher doux.

"Si je te posais une question tu serais honnête avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr si je peux répondre"

« Etais-je ...Etions nous... ? »

Oliver sentit un bonheur le traverser, sa femme ressentait peut-être enfin leur connexion, il avala difficilement attendant qu'elle lui pose la question qui changerait tout après cela.

« Etions-nous vraiment une très bonne équipe d'agents ? »

Le cœur d'Oliver tomba de nouveau et il recula sous le choc, elle pensait toujours qu'ils n'étaient que des partenaires. Elle ne ressentait pas encore l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, pourtant cela rayonnait de son corps mais elle ne le voyait pas et le ferait surement jamais.

"Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?" dit-il ne montrant pas sa douleur.

« Je ne sais pas » elle marcha à l'autre bout du balcon, son regard se fixant sur un point au loin dans le jardin « Je repense à tout ce que tu m'as dit au sujet du jour de notre accident et quelque chose m'échappe »

"A quoi penses-tu exactement, que ne comprends- tu pas par rapport à ce que je t'ai raconté ?"

Felicity se tourna vers lui le regardant en essayant de comprendre exactement comment lui expliquer que pour elle il manquait un maillon par rapport à cette mission, à cette journée où elle était morte.

"Nous étions des partenaires soudés, nous nous faisions confiance n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Oui notre confiance l'un envers l'autre était très forte et primordiale dans notre travail"

« Alors quel était le problème entre nous pendant cette mission ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas donné ce dossier ce jour-là ou t'ai donné l'endroit où je l'avais caché ? Pourrais-je... » elle hésita, avant de plonger en avant son besoin de savoir étant supérieur à sa crainte d'apprendre la vérité « Y avait-il des secrets entre nous ? »

« Felicity » se déplaçant vers elle, il posa ses mains doucement sur ses bras. « Cesse de penser qu'il y avait un souci. Il n'y avait aucun secret, au moins... » il respira profondément « Pas la manière dont tu penses. Notre confiance n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu ne m'as rien dit ce jour-là. »

« Je sens juste qu'il y a une chose que tu ne veux pas me dire..» dit-elle obstinément

"Tu as raison Felicity nous devons parler mais pas ici, nous devrions aller dans la bibliothèque" Oliver sortit du balcon sa femme le suivant.

"C'est à cause de l'appel que tu as reçu, il s'est produit quelque chose et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?" dit-elle la voix tremblante.

"Non le premier appel était de ma sœur, le second d'une amie c'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à te rejoindre"

« Oh » ses joues rougirent et elle se retourna.

Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas cesser de penser à sa relation avec cette autre femme. Encore incapable de le regarder, elle fixa ses yeux à la place sur une photographie sur la table de nuit. Un homme et une femme se tenaient sur les marches du manoir leurs bras enroulés autour de l'un et l'autre, les yeux pétillants et de grands sourires, ils semblaient si heureux sur la photo.

« Mes parents » il expliqua de la porte quand il la vit regarder. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, prit la photographie et passa un long doigt autour des bords de l'armature argentée « Cette photo a été prise juste après ma naissance » il souffla « Ils me manquent tous les jours depuis qu'ils sont morts tous les deux »

Felicity eut de nouveau une image qui défilait devant elle, la petite fille qu'elle avait déjà vue avec les deux personnes sur la photo. Elle les vit dans la cuisine avec la petite fille par terre et eux autour de cette dernière. Comme à chaque fois, la vision disparue si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder dessus pour essayer de trouver des indices qui l'aideraient à se rappeler de sa vie, elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant Oliver parler de nouveau.

« Je la garde ici dans la maison familiale car une personne de très spéciale à mon cœur l'a fait encadrer pour moi pour mon anniversaire il y a quelques années. Quand je regarde le cadre je pense à eux et à elle »

« La femme que tu aimais et que tu as perdu. » dit-elle tristement

« Oui ! Felicity je pense vraiment que nous devrions aller en bas pour parler. »

Elle prit la photo de ses mains, puis prit une grande respiration pendant qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux enfin « Tu penses...bien... tu penses qu'elle reviendra la femme que tu aimais ? »

Oliver se rapprocha plus près de sa femme la touchant presque « J'espère que oui » dit-il ses yeux essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait d'elle en la regardant intensément « Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Je l'aime encore »

Elle sentit un trou se former dans son estomac en l'entendant dire ces mots concernant cette femme, la jalousie la submergea de nouveau et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment si fort contre cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je peux imaginer comment cela a dû être dur pour toi de la perdre un jour. Je sais un peu ce que c'est d'être seul »

« Tu n'es pas seul Felicity » dit-il doucement voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je sais que j'ai Colin et Olivia dans ma vie, mais je sens un manque dans mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, c'est comme si j'étais seul maintenant même s'ils sont à mes côtés, qu'une partie de quelque chose était manquante pour que je sois vraiment heureuse"

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots, il eut l'impression que sa femme lui disait qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui en elle pour exister complètement. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie donc il essaya de lui faire comprendre que Colin l'aimait car il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments à l'égard du médecin. Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas lui montrant de cette façon qu'elle savait que Colin était amoureux d'elle, elle ne pouvait presque plus parler les sanglots qu'elle avait empêché de la submerger tout à l'heure arrivaient à grands pas dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler, les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Shh, shh, ne pleure pas Felicity. Tout va bien finir je te le promets»

« Je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à sortir de tout ce désordre que j'ai créé en oubliant ma vie complètement. »

Il la rapprocha de lui et l'enferma dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête dans son cou se blottissant contre lui. Oliver lui chuchota des mots doux pour la rassurer en lui disant que tout finirait bien et qu'il était auprès d'elle, qu'il ne la quitterait pas avant que tout soit réglé. Comme si un barrage avait soudainement éclaté dans son cœur, les larmes inondèrent ses joues. C'était un débordement d'émotion qu'elle avait maintenu étroitement dans le contrôle depuis la nuit où sa maison avait été détruite par les flammes.

Oliver essaya de stopper le torrent de larmes qui l'inondait, la tenant étroitement tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, ses mains réalisaient des cercles doux sur son dos. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment Felicity ne se sentait pas effrayée en étant dans ses bras comme avant dans ceux de Colin. Elle l'entendit chuchoter son prénom à plusieurs reprises et depuis que tout cela avait commencé elle ne se sentait plus comme Meghan, à partir de cet instant elle était Felicity.

Après un moment à avoir lâché prise sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir depuis cette nuit fatidique, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce lit d'hôpital, les larmes se tarirent, séchant doucement sur ses joues. Felicity souleva son visage et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son partenaire, dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties avec son fiancé. Son regard la fixant si intensément, cette couleur d'un bleu azur, si chaude si familière pourtant sans savoir pourquoi elle lui procurait un tel bien être, un sentiment de sécurité absolue comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle était auprès de lui.

« Felicity» murmura encore une fois Oliver

Elle le fit taire en traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt, elles étaient si tendres sous son toucher...elle ne pouvait plus nier l'attraction qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Passant sa main derrière son cou, elle l'abaissa vers elle et remplaça ses doigts de sa bouche, Oliver ayant attendu cela depuis cinq ans se laissa aussitôt emporter par la passion qui le dévorait pour sa femme sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour la suite, pour le moment, à cet instant, il n'y avait que lui et elle, rien d'autre n'existait.

 **Comprenez-vous que Felicity ne sache pas que la jeune fille brune qu'elle voit est elle en fait ? Je pense que vous êtes content pour leur premier baiser. A vos claviers pour vos réactions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Je vous poste le chapitre 22. J'annonce déjà que dimanche il n'y auras pas de chapitre car c'est le week-end de pâques.**

 **Merci aux fidèles lecteurs qui continuent de me suivre, je suis contente que l'histoire leurs plaisent toujours autant, certains ont préféré ne plus suivre car la mémoire de Felicity ne revient pas assez vite et je ne leur en tient pas rigueur c'est tout à fait leur droit.**

 **Beaucoup d'évènements dans ce chapitre, et surtout la rencontre frère et sœur. Va t-elle se passer comme vous le souhaitez ? A vous de lire et de constater par vous-même.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 toujours présente et je la remercie infiniment.**

 **GAOGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOGAOGAOGA**

Diggle entra dans l'agence en prenant une grande respiration sachant que Lyla ne serait pas vraiment ravie de le voir arriver si tard après lui avoir téléphoné il y a déjà deux heures pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre ici. Mais il avait voulu être sûr avant de partir qu'aucune dispute ne pourrait se déclarer entre les protagonistes qui se trouvaient à présent dans le loft. Ce qui était évident pour lui, sentant qu'une tempête pouvait commencer dans les locaux de l'agence, mais l'appel de sa femme concernait des raisons beaucoup plus importantes que ce qu'il avait cru au départ.

Il sourit un instant se disant qu'il avait quitté l'appartement pour éviter une tornade mais qu'il était arrivé à son travail pour se retrouver dans une tempête. Il était bien content de sortir du loft car il ne supportait plus de voir Tommy et Laurel se regarder avec tant de haine dans les yeux. Il savait que ces deux personnes s'étaient tellement aimées il y a des années mais ne pouvaient plus être dans la même pièce à présent sans se déchirer tout simplement car Tommy n'avait pas réussi à dépasser la relation de sa sœur avec son meilleur ami, c'était tellement idiot si vous demandiez son avis à Diggle.

Le comportement d'Olivia n'avait pas été des plus facile non plus depuis que sa mère avait quitté le loft avec Oliver, l'enfant ne voulait pas se calmer réclamant sa mère à tout bout de champ pleurant pendant d'interminables minutes jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive à la calmer. Dans le début de l'après-midi cela avait été assez facile, elle avait aimé passer du temps avec son oncle Tommy qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais cela devint plus difficile avec le temps qui passait.

Le comportement de Colin n'était pas mieux, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre tout en soufflant se demandant surement dans combien de temps sa fiancée allait arriver et pourquoi il avait accepté son départ avec son partenaire. À un moment Diggle crut même qu'il pourrait le frapper quand cet abruti lui avait demandé s'il était sûr de son collègue, il avait même presque signifié qu'Oliver devait être la taupe dans leur agence, il avait fallu tout son sang-froid à Diggle pour ne pas lui en coller une dans le visage.

Il passa toutes les sécurités de l'agence avant d'arriver devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Lyla, une jeune femme rousse assez pétulante qui avait eu le béguin pour Oliver dès le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Carrie avait même été jusqu'à lui envoyer des cadeaux avec des cœurs sur les paquets lui demandant de bien vouloir lui laisser une chance pour un rendez-vous ce qu'avait refusé son jeune ami à chaque fois. Il se rappelait de la jalousie présente sur son visage quand elle avait vu Oliver embrasser Felicity un soir après leur retour de mission, il avait même prévenu le couple de faire bien attention à elle, car elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse soit avec une autre femme.

Mais Carrie Kutter n'avait jamais fait de menace où s'était mis entre les deux amoureux et Diggle pensa qu'elle avait peut-être passé son béguin surtout quand elle avait commencé une relation avec Billy Malone un peu de temps avant la mort de Felicity.

"Bonjour Carrie est ce que ma femme est disponible dans son bureau ?"

"Bonsoir Monsieur Diggle, elle est avec Monsieur Chase dans son bureau et j'ai entendu crier donc je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de les déranger" dit-elle doucement

"D'après vous Carrie je pars en courant ou bien je vais aider ma femme ?" dit-il avec amusement

"C'est vous qui êtes marié avec elle, donc vous savez qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule" elle lui fit un petit sourire "mais je vais quand même la prévenir que vous êtes arrivé"

La jeune femme appuya sur le téléphone pour prévenir la directrice que son mari venait d'arriver comme elle avait demandé.

"Comment va Billy ?" demanda Diggle

"Il va beaucoup mieux merci" répondit-elle "le médicament qu'il prend depuis cinq ans l'aide à empêcher la maladie de se propager et je suis contente avec cela"

"Je suis heureux pour vous deux" il lui sourit "maintenant je vais rentrer dans l'antre de l'enfer"

Diggle fit un dernier sourire à Carrie puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Lyla, il frappa deux coups puis pénétra dans la pièce quand il entendit sa femme l'inviter à rentrer. Les voix se disputant quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle firent comprendre à Diggle que sa femme était vraiment très énervée ce soir avec l'homme qui se trouvait assis dans la chaise devant le bureau en bois de Lyla.

"Michaels j'en ai marre de devoir vous faire comprendre l'importance de la situation dans cette histoire, vous êtes une directrice d'agence gouvernementale qui a de nombreux agents sous ses ordres pas une directrice d'école avec des enfants"

"Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Chase, vous êtes tout comme moi un agent du gouvernement, vous n'êtes pas supérieur à moi alors arrêtez avec vos paroles infantilisantes" répondit Lyla en colère

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda Diggle s'approchant de sa femme pour la soutenir dans le combat qu'elle menait contre Adrian Chase.

"Chase a tout simplement une toute nouvelle théorie sur l'identité de notre taupe dans l'agence" dit-elle avec sarcasme envers Adrian

"Arrêter de vous voiler la face Lyla, elle est coupable mais vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer, c'est tellement évident quand on regroupe tous les faits ensemble"

"Qui pensez-vous qui est la taupe Adrian ?" demanda Diggle

Il attendit que l'agent Chase lui donne le nom de la personne à qui il pensait comme la taupe mais au moment où le nom sortit de la bouche de sa femme le monde s'arrêta un instant de tourner. L'agent du FBI ne pouvait pas être sérieux quand il pensait à ce que Felicity soit en fait la taupe de leur agence, son amie était tout de même amnésique elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait avant que Lyla et lui-même lui apprenne sa véritable identité il y a quelques jours.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête Chase de penser que Felicity est la taupe, elle est amnésique comment cela serait même possible ?" dit Lyla soufflant ne comprenant pas la logique de l'agent du FBI.

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé que c'est ce qu'elle veut que l'on pense. Ouvrez les yeux et regardez les faits. Ne pensez pas à elle en tant qu'ami mais coupable"

"Mais de quoi parles-tu Adrian ? Quels sont les faits auquel tu penses ?" demanda Diggle

"Elle a disparu sans jamais remettre ce qu'elle avait trouvé à son partenaire qu'elle a laissé comme mort dans ce port. Toutes les recherches qu'elle avait fait sur son ordinateur dans votre agence ont été toutes effacées, vous n'aviez plus une seule preuve sur Darkh pour l'attraper."

"La haine que vous avez contre Oliver vous a monté à la tête je ne vois que cette solution pour penser à de telles conneries sur Felicity" dit Diggle durement.

"Et vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre qu'elle réapparaisse soudainement déclarant être amnésique et qu'elle ait pu survivre à une attaque de Hive sur son nouveau nid d'amour avec ce médecin qui connaît Darkh qui plus est"

"QUOI ?" cria Diggle "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Colin Becker connaît Damien Darkh depuis quelques années, j'ai fait des recherches moi" dit-il sarcastiquement

"Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur lui quand nous avons recherché dans son passé" se défendit Lyla

"Et bien c'est que vos informaticiens ne sont pas aussi doués que l'homme qui m'a trouvé cette petite perle d'information. Cisco Ramon est le meilleur dans son domaine"

"Et avec ce que vous avez appris vous pensez que Felicity est la taupe tout simplement car elle est fiancée à un homme qui connaît Darkh depuis des années ?"

"C'est tellement évident, ils sont sortis de leur cachette pour revenir dans vos vies pour venir glaner des informations sur Hive et réussir à effacer de nouveau les preuves que vous avez récoltées depuis cinq ans"

Lyla se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau tout en continuant de regarder l'homme assis dans la chaise, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas complètement brûlé ses neurones pour penser à de telles idées.

"Chase vous êtes le plus gros imbécile sur cette terre si vous pouvez croire que Felicity a quelque chose à voir avec Hive, c'est une femme intègre depuis le premier jour où Oliver l'a fait rentrer dans l'agence" dit elle

"Oliver Queen a fait rentrer une taupe dans le gouvernement et en subira les conséquences plus tard pour l'instant on doit faire parler Felicity Queen le plus rapidement possible"

"Et comment vas-tu faire cela ?" demanda Diggle s'avançant lui aussi vers Chase.

"On va lui donner des drogues qui vont la faire parler, et elle chantera comme un petit oiseau, après cela nous pourrons arrêter Darkh"

Diggle fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda sa femme la suppliant de ne pas accepter ce que Chase voulait faire. Les drogues pourraient détruire la dernière petite chance que leur amie ait de retrouver la mémoire et Oliver risquerait de perdre le dernier espoir de pouvoir récupérer sa femme après tant d'années. Il devait tout faire pour aider leur amie à se rappeler le plus rapidement possible cela devenait vraiment primordiale à présent, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne plairait pas à Lyla mais il était obligé de le faire maintenant.

"Ne fais pas cela Chase" dit-il se dirigeant vers un meuble de rangement, il sortit un dossier d'un des tiroirs et le déposa sur le bureau de sa femme "C'est moi qui ai effacé toutes les informations sur l'ordinateur de Felicity mais pas avant de les imprimer." il ouvrit le dossier montrant les documents.

Il expliqua aux deux personnes dans la pièce qu'il ne voulait pas que toutes les recherches sur Hive qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient effectuées toutes ces années, puissent être données à Darkh. Même s'il avait cru à la mort de la jeune femme avec les tests dentaires, le fait qu'Oliver avait l'impression au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle n'était pas partie pour toujours, il avait décidé de tout récupérer et faire croire qu'une personne avait effacé les données. Et quand il y repensait maintenant il réalisait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose car la taupe aurait pu détruire toutes les informations et ils n'auraient plus rien contre Darkh à présent.

"Si nous poussons trop dur et trop tôt les informations que Felicity a enfermé dans sa mémoire, l'endroit où elle a caché la clé USB risque d'être perdu pour toujours. Nous devons y aller doucement avec elle »

"Il est trop tard maintenant Diggle, elle doit être amenée dans vos locaux pour un interrogatoire plus poussé le plus rapidement possible"

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Lyla coupa court la réponse qu'elle allait donner à Chase, elle se retourna pour parler à son interlocuteur mais à un moment Diggle put se rendre compte qu'elle serrait le poing contre sa jambe ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose assez grave avait dû arriver. Il l'entendit souffler dans le récepteur 'C'est pas possible' 'on arrive le plus rapidement'.

Elle raccrocha et attrapa le pistolet dans le tiroir de son bureau tout en s'avançant rapidement vers la porte et faisant signe à son mari de la suivre. Chase se leva rapidement tout en criant après elle qu'il n'avait pas fini la conversation mais elle n'en tint pas compte trop pressée d'empêcher une catastrophe qui risquait de bientôt arriver si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Lyla s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau de Carrie lui demandant de bien vouloir appeler Oliver et lui demander de vite rentrer au loft. La jeune femme rousse sentit son cœur ralentir en entendant qu'il y avait un problème au loft, elle évita de montrer à la directrice de l'agence que cela la touchait et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Lyla se retourna faisant signe à Diggle de la suivre vers l'ascenseur quand ils trouvèrent Chase devant celui-ci leur bloquant le passage.

"Je n'avais pas fini Michaels" dit-il en colère "Je veux voir Mr et Mme Queen dans votre bureau demain matin à neuf heures, je déciderai du destin de Felicity à ce moment-là."

Il se décala pour les laisser prendre l'ascenseur leur donnant un dernier sourire machiavélique pendant que les portes se refermaient devant eux.

"Lyla tu ne vas pas laisser Felicity dans les mains de Chase tout de même ?"

"Bien sûr que non Johnny je ne crois pas du tout qu'elle est la taupe mais de cette façon j'ai tout de même réussi à faire gagner quelques heures à Oliver et Felicity"

"Donc l'appel n'était pas si important" demanda-t-il en souriant

"J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le soit pas John mais malheureusement James m'a prévenu que Tommy devenait fou de rage contre Oliver pour garder Felicity si loin et aussi longtemps."

"Que comptes-tu faire alors, empêcher Tommy de voir Felicity ?"

"Non mais si nous n'arrivons pas là-bas avant notre ami, la vérité va éclater et cela ne va pas faire du bien du tout, ni à Oliver, ni à Felicity quand elle apprendra qu'on lui a menti"

"Tu veux dire qu'Oliver lui a caché qu'elle est sa femme et qu'Olivia est sa fille ?"

"Exactement nous devons nous dépêcher Johnny"

Lyla et John coururent le plus vite possible à leur voiture dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils devaient empêcher que le loft soit l'endroit d'une troisième guerre mondiale pour le bien de tout le monde. Ils savaient que Laurel avait fait une erreur en prévenant Tommy du retour de sa sœur et maintenant la jeune femme devait s'en mordre les doigts en voyant son ex petit ami hurler qu'il voulait voir Felicity tout de suite.

Diggle et Lyla arrivèrent rapidement au loft après avoir été prévenus par James que cela l'ambiance se détériorait rapidement, Tommy s'étant déjà battu avec un des agents qui l'empêchaient de quitter l'appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent ils purent constater que la petite fille sanglotait dans les bras du médecin surement toute cette dispute l'ayant fait paniquer, et sa mère n'étant pas là cela n'aidait pas l'enfant à se calmer.

Laurel était sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains marmonnant plusieurs mots que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent réellement mais se doutant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi l'idée de prévenir son ex que sa sœur était vivante lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Puis Lyla pu apercevoir Tommy dans la cuisine, entouré de plusieurs agents pour l'empêcher de faire un autre esclandre.

"Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici pour que je sois dans l'obligation de quitter une réunion importante et régler tout moi-même ?" dit-elle d'un ton dur

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé chef, mais il devenait incontrôlable" dit James montrant l'homme brun qui se trouvait entouré de ses collègues

"Tommy vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de piquer une gueulante qui a surement terrorisé une petite fille à vie ?" demanda Lyla les dents serrées

"Cela fait plusieurs heures que j'attends ici que mon ancien meilleur ami daigne revenir avec ma sœur" dit-il en colère "pourquoi met-il si longtemps ? Il lui a encore fait du mal ?"

"Mais non Tommy tu exagères toujours" répondit Diggle s'approchant de la cuisine "Oliver essaie juste d'aider Felicity à se rappeler"

"En faisant quoi, la mettre dans son lit de nouveau ?" hurla-t-il

"Je te demanderai de baisser ta voix Tommy certaines choses doivent rester discrète"

"Vous m'énervez tous avec vos secrets, je veux voir ma sœur tout de suite d'accord sinon je balance tout au fiancé là-bas"

"Tu ne feras pas cela Tommy on s'est mis d'accord, tu restes ici si tu fermes ta bouche sinon je te fous dehors moi-même"

Tommy ne répondit pas à ce que lui avait dit Lyla car il ne supportait plus toutes ces manigances, tous ces secrets dans leur métier merdique qui lui avait pris sa sœur pendant cinq ans, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était serrer Felicity dans ses bras pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle était vraiment vivante.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler devant son beau-frère et ne rien dire, mais il essayerait du moins pendant que sa sœur était présente dans la pièce, il voulait dire ses quatre vérités à son ex meilleur ami qui lui avait gâché la vie, lui prenant sa sœur, son père et la femme qu'il aimait. Il demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir sur le canapé pour attendre que Monsieur Queen arrive enfin, Diggle lui ayant annoncé qu'Oliver allait être appelé pour revenir au loft.

 **GAOAGOGAOAGOAOAGOAGOAGOAGAOG**

Oliver se perdait dans le baiser qu'il partageait avec sa femme, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas senti ses lèvres sur les siennes et cela lui avait manqué terriblement, mais après un certain temps il s'en voulut de profiter du moment alors qu'elle ne se rappelait toujours de rien. Felicity se perdait elle aussi dans le baiser qu'elle partageait avec son partenaire même si elle ressentit à un moment qu'il retenait la passion qui les entourait, ne comprenant pas la complexité des émotions qui pouvait traverser le corps d'Oliver elle ne le lâcha pas car elle voulait ce qui arrivait.

Pour la toute première fois en cinq ans c'était comme-ci tout devenait clair et simple dans son esprit, à ce moment pendant qu'elle embrassait cet homme elle ne ressentait plus aucun doute, elle n'entendait aucune voix qui la harcelait dans la tête lui indiquant d'arrêter le baiser. Elle voulait cet homme plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu un autre homme dont Colin, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour maintenant, comme si cet acte lui ferait enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand elle était auprès de lui, que cela remplirait les blancs dans sa tête. Elle était étonnée elle-même par son empressement de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Elle glissa son doigt dans la ceinture de son pantalon et le tira vers le lit, tombant tous les deux sur le matelas, son petit corps sous son corps musclé. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce moment, toute crainte n'existait pas pendant qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément entendant son cœur battre de mille coups dans son oreille. Elle gémit son nom au moment où il abaissa ses lèvres sur son cou, permutant entre de petites morsures suivit des coups de langue sur sa peau lui donnant des frissons qui lui firent arquer son corps contre le sien pour le sentir encore plus contre elle.

Entendant sa femme gémir sous lui Oliver fut incité à lui donner encore plus de plaisir, il descendit ses lèvres de son cou vers sa poitrine, déboutonnant au passage un puis deux boutons pour l'embrasser juste au-dessus de sa poitrine où se trouvait une de ces cicatrices. Avant d'être dans les bras de cet homme Felicity avait toujours eu honte de ses blessures pensant qu'elle les avait peut-être reçus d'un homme qui abusait d'elle, mais ici dans ses bras elles ne lui importées plus.

Passant sa jambe sur la sienne et ses bras dans son dos elle le retourna sur le matelas voulant à son tour toucher son torse qu'elle pouvait sentir très musclés sous la chemise qu'il portait. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser elle défit rapidement les boutons du vêtement qui l'empêchaient de passer ses mains sur son torse, au moment où elle posa ses mains sur la peau elle s'arrêta un instant de l'embrasser et leva son visage pour regarder le corps sous elle. Elle put apercevoir plusieurs cicatrices qui jonchaient le corps de cet homme qui la remplissait d'un désir qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'elle ne le pensait.

Doucement elle caressa chaque cicatrice qu'elle pouvait trouver tout en le suivant d'un baiser, Oliver sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque caresse à chaque fois qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur ses cicatrices, sa respiration devint très rapide sous l'effet du désir qu'il éprouvait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer sa douce torture.

"Felicity arrête s'il te plaît je ne peux pas..." dit-il dans un souffle étranglé

"Tu as autant envie de moi, que j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour en ce moment, je peux le sentir " dit-elle frottant son bassin contre le sien

"Oh Dieu ! Felicity" gémit-il

Il tira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue se battant en duel avec la sienne, mais la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas continuer dans ce sens le percuta de plein fouet, elle avait le corps de sa femme, mais elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elle l'était et il la repoussa doucement.

"Felicity ce n'est pas correct de ma part de continuer à profiter de la situation. Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour" dit-il son torse se soulevant rapidement prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air.

Felicity réalisa qu'Oliver ne voulait pas d'elle comme elle le voulait et son visage devint rouge de honte de s'être laissée aller dans ses bras sachant qu'il était toujours amoureux d'une autre femme. Essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur, avalant le sanglot qui se trouvait dans sa gorge elle se dégagea de lui et boutonna son chemisier sans le regarder, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit que son cœur s'émiettait suite à son rejet.

"Felicity ! " Dit-il attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui "Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas te faire l'amour"

"Comme si il y avait une explication logique à ton rejet autre que je ne suis pas la femme dont tu es amoureux" dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Oliver continuait de la regarder avec ce regard qui la faisait fondre depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette pièce à l'agence, il lui demanda de lui promettre de ne pas partir s'il la lâchait, ne pouvant pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit elle lui fit un signe d'approbation. Il la relâcha, Felicity frotta ses poignets observant le torse de son partenaire qui montait et descendait rapidement pendant qu'il prenait de petits souffles pour reprendre une respiration normale, elle voulait pouvoir le caresser de nouveau et se laisser aller à la passion qu'il lui faisait ressentir, mais elle savait qu'il la repousserait de nouveau et elle ne voulait pas subir ce rejet encore.

"Je t'écoute, j'attends tes fameuses explications" dit-elle sans le regarder

« Me donner une minute. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer à l'heure actuelle après notre baiser » dit-il avec un sourire.

Celui-ci se fana lentement quand elle ne réagit pas à sa phrase continuant de regarder ses mains au lieu de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder. Quand il sentit que sa respiration avait repris son rythme normal il posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers lui pour que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

"J'ai tellement de choses à te dire pour tout t'expliquer mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, tout est devenu si compliqué maintenant"

« Cela devient compliqué seulement si nous le laissons le devenir »

Le téléphone portable d'Oliver sonna ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, elle lui demanda de ne pas répondre se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de répondre » il fit une pause permettant à ses lèvres d'embrasser ses cheveux pendant un moment avant de continuer « Je ne sais pas comment te dire ceci »

"Oliver..." elle se dégagea de ses bras mais garda ses mains sur son torse "Est ce à propos d'Olivia ?"

« Felicity ceci nous concerne nous, toi et moi »

Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un petit baiser « Je suis prête à tout entendre et comprendre »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas après que je t'ai tout expliqué " il fit s'enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux discrètement autour de son doigt « Je devrais t'avoir tout dit-il y a bien longtemps mais Emily a dit... qu'elle aille en enfer. Elle ne te connaît pas comme moi, elle ne sait ce qui est le meilleur pour toi »

Le téléphone les interrompit de nouveau. Détournant son regard Oliver nota le numéro inscrit sur le téléphone

« Je pense que c'est Lyla, c'est le numéro de l'agence » il gémit « Elle a toujours la mauvaise synchronisation »

S'écartant d'elle il attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. « Je suis désolé Felicity je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Lyla ne nous interromprait pas à moins que ce soit important. C'est peut-être au sujet de Hive»

« Pas de souci » elle murmura attristée quand il reprit son attitude professionnelle comme si rien n'était arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

Oliver parla juste une minute à son interlocuteur avant que son corps ne se tende et qu'il raccroche rapidement. Il se retourna et attrapa la main de sa femme lui demandant de le suivre le plus rapidement possible, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre tout en poussant sa chemise à moitié boutonnée de nouveau dans son pantalon. Alarmée par le changement soudain du comportement d'Oliver, Felicity courut avec lui sentant un trou se former dans son estomac avec la peur qu'une chose terrible ait pu arriver. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et sortirent du manoir, juste avant de monter dans la voiture, la jeune femme demanda à Oliver ce qui se passait, il lui répondit d'une voix dur.

"Nous devons retourner rapidement au loft Felicity, il y a eu un souci mais je ne sais pas l'ampleur de celui-ci"

Oliver put voir les larmes couler sur les joues de sa femme, il comprit qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé sa fille si longtemps toute seule, il se demanda si elle lui en voudrait après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé de l'avoir éloigné tellement de temps de son fiancé et de sa fille. Il verrait bien à l'arrivée, il devait savoir pourquoi Carrie avait l'air d'être paniquée au téléphone quand elle lui avait demandé de retourner au loft rapidement.

Oliver roula le plus rapidement possible espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé à sa fille, il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle avait été blessée pendant qu'il était à deux doigts de faire l'amour à sa femme après cinq ans d'absence. Il roula plus vite que la vitesse autorisée prenant des rues qui lui ferait gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires. Felicity avait cessé de pleurer depuis un instant, il pouvait la voir croiser et décroiser ses mains prouvant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait envers ce qui avait pu arriver à son enfant. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots durant le voyage leurs esprits trop actifs à penser aux problèmes qui s'étaient passés au loft. Oliver gara la voiture sur son emplacement de parking souterrain et fut rassuré d'apercevoir la voiture de sa chef, au moins le problème devait être réglé à présent.

En sortant de la voiture il regarda un peu partout pour pouvoir faire une recherche rapide du périmètre pour empêcher de tomber dans une embuscade avec Felicity, Oliver ne survivrait pas s'il devait passer par la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans. Ils ne prirent pas l'ascenseur mais plutôt les escaliers montant rapidement ne voulant pas attendre une minute de plus, mais avant de rentrer sur son palier Oliver ouvrit un petit peu la porte pour faire un scan rapide du couloir.

"L'appel que tu as reçu n'était peut-être pas si alarmant" chuchota sa femme

"Je suppose que je vois le mal partout mais avec Hive je me méfie de tout"

Marchant tel un guépard il avança avec précaution vers les portes menant à l'appartement, Felicity traînant toujours derrière lui. Saisissant la main de la jeune femme il lui commanda de bien rester près de lui, il fit une pause pour lui donner un avertissement avant d'entrer, mais il était inutile elle s'était déjà aplatie contre le côté de la porte. Il tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le pandémonium s' ensuivit, un tabouret frappa le plancher, quelqu'un cria et Oliver se retrouva à regarder dans le baril de cinq pistolets. Diggle leva rapidement son arme au plafond et Oliver put apercevoir le cercle de ses collègues comme un bouclier autour de la petite Olivia qui pleurait de peur.

« Tu sais que nous avons installé des caméras et que nous savions que tu arrivais du moment où tu t'es garé dans le parking» dit Lyla

« Qui est une certaine manière d'entrer dans son propre appartement » répondit Laurel exprimant le consensus général.

« Nous avons reçu un message de Carrie qu'il y avait un problème ici » dit-il en s'adressant à Lyla

La directrice de l'agence fit signe aux agents de reprendre leur place « Nous avons eu une légère...complication, c'est tout. »

Il tendit la main pour prendre Felicity contre lui mais elle se précipitait déjà dans le cercle des agents pour recueillir dans ses bras sa petite Olivia qui pleurait fort maintenant, Colin se rapprocha d'elle en passant devant Oliver. Envoyant à Felicity des excuses silencieuses du regard, il avait commencé à s'avancer pour les prendre dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de leurs deux corps justes un moment pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Au lieu de cela il se heurta à Colin qui avait évidemment eu la même intention.

« Vous n'êtes pas James Bond, Queen pas besoin de faire tout ce bordel pour rentrer quelque part» murmura-t-il pendant qu'Olivia continuait de sangloter sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Je vais vraiment te foutre mon poing dans la gueule Becker si tu me cherches encore une fois » répondit Oliver, il en avait assez de cet idiot qui se croyait tout permis envers sa femme.

Felicity cependant semblait avoir d'autres inquiétudes « Oliver s'il te plaît » dit-elle faisant un pas entre eux « Olivia est déjà assez effrayée. Nous avons eu assez de drame pour une nuit, tu ne penses pas. »

« Felicity ? » dit Tommy

La jeune femme se retourna et put voir un homme brun aux yeux bleus se faufiler entre l'essaim des agents pour s'avancer vers elle, un sourire sur le visage et les yeux humides.

Oliver laissa échapper un gémissement, il sentait que le drame de la soirée n'était pas encore vraiment fini.

 **GAOGOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGOAGAOGAGOGAO**

Carrie Cutter était rentrée à l'agence Argus il y a six ans en tant que secrétaire de la nouvelle directrice de l'agence, elle venait de New York qu'elle avait quitté après la mort d'un homme dont elle était amoureuse, elle voulait se faire une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle était une femme un peu folle avec sa façon de parler aux hommes qui l'intéressaient ou bien en leur offrant des cadeaux pour qu'il l'aime mais en fait elle était une pauvre fille qui n'avait jamais eu de chance dans son enfance avec un père qui abusait d'elle et une mère alcoolique qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle avait été sauvée de son adolescence horrible par son professeur de math qui avait contacté les services sociaux quand il avait vu ses bleus sur sa gorge un jour où elle avait oublié de mettre son foulard pour éviter que l'on voie les marques de doigts autour de son cou.

Après la procédure pour la retirer à la garde de ses parents elle avait été en orphelinat mais avait continué à aller dans son école où elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur qui l'avait sauvé. Malheureusement elle avait grandi et donc avait dû quitter son école mais après plusieurs années elle était devenue secrétaire dans l'école où son professeur enseignait toujours et ils avaient commencé une relation amoureuse, mais un chauffard ivre lui avait enlevé le droit au bonheur deux ans après s'être réunis.

Elle avait donc déménagé à Starling City, quand elle rencontra Oliver Queen pour la première fois, elle tomba amoureuse de lui, et lui avait envoyé des paquets de cadeaux pour qu'il la remarque mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, elle comprit le pourquoi un an après quand elle le vit embrasser la chef informatique un soir qu'elle avait dû rester tard pour sa chef. Elle aurait pu devenir folle et faire tout pour les séparer mais elle n'en fit rien étant heureuse quand elle les avait vus si amoureux l'un de l'autre. Six mois avant que l'agence perde Felicity Smoak, elle rencontrait Billy Malone qui lui évita un soir de se faire renverser par une voiture quand elle avait traversé sans regarder trop plongé dans son téléphone.

Et de nouveau Carrie Cutter tomba amoureux pour la troisième fois de sa vie, elle était bien décidée cette fois-ci de faire marcher les choses et de ne pas précipiter cette histoire ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Mais cela ne mit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne commence une relation amoureuse avec Billy car le jeune homme l'aimait déjà depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu derrière son bureau quand il était venu voir la directrice de l'agence pour un rapport.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, Carrie étant heureuse d'avoir montré qu'il ne se passait pas que de mauvaises choses dans sa vie, mais comme toujours le destin avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur et ils apprirent cinq mois après le début de leur relation que Billy avait une maladie orpheline qui n'avait pas de traitement, elle allait le perdre dans l'année qui suivrait. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur un jour en se promenant dans le parc qui se situait juste devant les grands immeubles de Starling, elle fit la connaissance d'un médecin du Canada qui était venu rencontrer le grand patron de la société Hive, il lui apprit que son ami fabriquait plusieurs médicaments qui avaient des pouvoirs de guérison extraordinaires sur certaines maladies qui ne pouvaient pas être traité.

Heureuse d'apprendre qu'il existait un remède pour qu'elle ne perde pas Billy, Carry prit rapidement contact avec cet homme qui pourrait peut-être sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait d'une mort certaine. Elle reçut un médicament miracle, comme elle l'appelait, qui avait fait stagner la maladie de Billy lui permettant de continuer leur relation amoureuse tout le deux. Ce que ne savait pas Carrie c'est qu'elle avait signé avec le diable ce jour-là car un jour il lui demanderait de faire une chose impensable qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais il lui avait dit qu'il arrêterait de la fournir avec le médicament pour guérir son compagnon si elle n'acceptait pas la mission qu'il lui donnait. Ne voulant pas perdre Billy elle accepta à contre cœur de faire ce qu'il lui était demandé et depuis ce jour-là elle sentait la culpabilité la ronger de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de Darkh sans avoir la mort de Billy sur la conscience qui n'était pas au courant de la façon dont elle avait eu le médicament qui lui permettait de vivre encore.

Même après toutes ces années où Damien lui demanda plusieurs services en échange du médicament, la culpabilité ne s'était toujours pas dissoute, c'est pour cela qu'avec les mains tremblantes elle prit le téléphone spécial dans son sac pour appeler son contact chez Hive après que Diggle et Lyla aient quitté l'agence. Elle s'excusa un instant auprès de Chase qui se trouvait encore devant son bureau puis partie se cacher dans la salle bain privative de Lyla Michaels pour passer son appel. Après la troisième sonnerie une femme répondit.

"Bonjour Émily j'ai des nouvelles que tu dois donner à monsieur Darkh"

"Vas-y je t'écoute"

"Demain matin à neuf heures, Oliver et Felicity seront dans nos locaux pour que Mme Queen soit interrogée par Adrian Chase"

"Je vais prévenir Damien de ce que tu as appris, reste en ligne je te reprends"

Carrie attendit qu'Émily lui parle de nouveau, elle eut le malheur de se tourner le miroir et quand elle vit son visage elle eut envie de vomir pour trahir comme cela le gouvernement mais elle n'avait plus le choix, Billy n'avait plus beaucoup de médicament, elle devait s'en procurer rapidement sinon il allait mourir. Après quelques minutes d'attente la jeune femme au bout du fil la prévint que Darkh était très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle car il avait quelque chose de prévu pour faire craquer Felicity, Carrie apprit que deux nouvelles boîtes de médicaments lui seraient livrées demain dans la journée à son appartement. Quand elle raccrocha elle se laissa tomber à terre et pleura pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, il y avait une enfant dans la balance et elle se sentait tellement misérable de prévenir Darkh des moindres mouvements de ses collègues mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour garder Billy auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAO**

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tommy était dans son loft, qui avait pu bien lui dire pour Felicity, mais quand il vit le regard plein de regrets de Laurel il comprit que c'était elle qui l'avait prévenu. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Son ex meilleur ami était une bombe à retardement il pourrait très bien tout dire à sa femme ayant une haine féroce envers lui depuis le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec sa sœur.

"Tommy tu es au courant je vois" dit Oliver sur un ton d'évidence.

"Oui Oliver je suis au courant et je ne te remercie pas de ne rien m'avoir dit" dit-il le regard s'assombrissant pendant qu'il parlait.

"J'avais mes raisons Tommy" il se passa la main sur la barbe

« Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part, tu es égoïste et ne penses qu'à tes intérêts Oliver » il se tourna vers Felicity ses yeux humides « Petit sœur c'est moi, ton frère » son regard était incertain par rapport à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Je sais » un sourire lent éclaira son visage pendant qu'elle identifiait son frère.

« Tu te rappelles de qui je suis pour toi ? » dit-il l'excitation dans sa voix.

« Non désolé mais Laurel m'a montré des photos de vous et m'a prévenu que vous êtes mon frère et que vous vous appelez Tommy »

« C'est mon oncle » annonça fièrement Olivia comme si elle venait juste de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde.

Tommy regarda sa sœur « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vivante, tu es merveilleuse et tu es redevenue brune aussi »

Felicity s'avança vers lui doucement puis après l'avoir regardé intensément un petit moment elle se jeta dans ses bras le serrant très fort contre elle, Tommy fit de même heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, de la sentir et de réaliser que ce n'était pas une histoire, qu'elle était vraiment vivante.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois ici, j'ai tellement voulu te rencontrer. Nous aurions dû te prévenir tout de suite je sais mais... » elle essuya une larme parasite quand elle s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder de nouveau.

"Ce n'est rien Felicity, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute" répondit-il donnant un regard noir à Oliver

« Ne commençons pas à nous disputer Tommy d'accord ? » dit Oliver serrant ses poings sur le côté essayant de garder son calme face à la situation.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou dire, tu as perdu le droit d'être mon ami depuis longtemps » cracha Tommy avec véhémence.

Felicity sentit la tension crépiter dans la pièce et même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son frère et son partenaire ne s'entendaient pas, ce n'était pas le moment pour l'instant de s'occuper de ces affaires. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle devait aller coucher son petit ange qui aurait déjà dû être au lit depuis quelques heures, qu'elle avait déjà eu beaucoup d'émotions pour la journée pour une petite fille de son âge. Oliver était d'accord pour qu'Olivia soit emmenée dans son lit.

« Nous pourrons finir notre discussion plus tard Felicity, va coucher ta fille » dit Oliver

"C'est sûr que tu es un expert pour tout remettre à plus tard Oliver, tu ne changeras jamais" dit Tommy quittant l'entrée pour aller vers le salon rejoindre Laurel qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

Felicity regarda son partenaire d'un air interrogateur, clairement préoccupée par cette rage que Tommy avait envers lui. Elle prit sa fille dans les bras de nouveau pour l'emmener au lit mais Olivia n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

"Pas le lit maman, je veux en bas" dit-elle faisant la moue

"Tu ne discutes pas avec maman jeune fille" dit Colin d'un ton sévère.

« Dès que je reviens je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici exactement» dit Felicity à Oliver de façon tranchante.

Grinçant ses dents Oliver observa le médecin mettre ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme en montant les escaliers pour aller coucher leur fille et pas la sienne comme il le croyait. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et était tenté de lui foutre son poing dans le visage mais il sut qu'il devait attendre. Même si Felicity n'avait encore aucune mémoire consciente de lui et de leur amour ensemble, leur passion était encore vivante et leur rapprochement dans la chambre avait prouvé cela sans aucun doute. C'était simplement une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'Olivia était leur fille.

Mais pour l'instant il devait déconnecter la bombe à retardement qui était assis sur le canapé. Il se retourna vers Lyla et Diggle avec une expression furieuse sur le visage, ils savaient que Tommy était au courant du retour de sa sœur et pourtant ils ne l'avaient pas appelé pour lui annoncer, il aurait pu éviter les mots désagréables de Tommy devant Felicity qui se posait des questions à présent, ce qui n'était pas bon surtout que sa femme détestait les mystères.

"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu dès qu'il est arrivé chez moi ?"

"On ne voulait pas te déranger avec Felicity, c'était important ce que tu réalisais aujourd'hui" répondit Diggle

"Qu'est-il arrivé pour que Carrie m'appelle en panique pour me prévenir de rentrer le plus vite possible au loft ?"

"Il a fait une crise tout à l'heure pendant que nous étions au bureau, il ne voulait plus attendre que tu rentres et voulait aller chercher sa sœur tout seul" dit Lyla

« Je suis désolé Oliver nous avons essayé de le faire partir mais il n'a pas accepté »

"Bien évidement il est une douleur dans le cul depuis des années il ne va pas changer à présent" dit Oliver passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts.

"Nous allons vous laisser seuls à présent pour que tu règles tes problèmes de famille" lui dit Diggle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir.

"Comment cela s'est passé la journée avec ta femme ?" chuchota Lyla

« Rien de concret encore, mais je pense que nous sommes près d'y arriver » dit Oliver en souriant sentant encore les lèvres de Felicity sur les siennes.

« Je n'en doute pas» dit Diggle « Si j'étais toi j'essayerais de boutonner ta chemise mieux que ça »

Oliver lui fit un sourire pendant qu'il replaçait les boutons qu'il avait mal positionné dans sa rapidité à laisser le manoir. Mais son ami John avait toujours les yeux pour noter les plus petits détails que les autres ne remarquaient pas. De l'autre côté, peut-être cela avait pu expliquer l'air menaçant sur le visage de ce médecin, il en fut heureux.

« J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle » dit Lyla avec un soupir « Chase a commandé une rencontre avec son spécialiste, vous êtes attendu avec Felicity demain matin à 9 heures pétantes dans mon bureau »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Lyla »

« Malheureusement si Oliver et Chase n'accepte aucun refus de ta part sinon tu sais ce qu'il te réserve »

« S'il pense que je vais laisser son spécialiste planter des aiguilles dans le bras de ma femme sans combattre il se fou le doigt dans l'œil... »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de Chase, je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas je te le promets Oliver. Pour l'instant concentre-toi sur l'urgence qu'il y a ici » dit-elle en regardant dans la direction du salon.

Lyla embrassa la joue d'Oliver et Diggle lui serra la main pour lui dire au revoir, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs hommes pour donner plusieurs instructions avant de quitter le loft et laisser leur ami régler ses problèmes avec ses deux amis d'enfance.

Oliver prit une grande respiration pour se calmer puis se retourna pour regarder Tommy et Laurel qui étaient assis sur le canapé, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé prêt à en débattre avec son ex meilleur ami. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur il put remarquer qu'ils étaient en train de chuchoter essayant de ne pas montrer leur dispute aux hommes dans la salle mais c'était peine perdu de son point de vue. Il s'assit sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face du canapé puis regarda Laurel avec regard déçu pour ce qu'elle avait fait et ce que cela entraînait.

« Je vois que je dois te remercier de cette réunion de famille prématurée » annonça-t-il en regardant fixement Laurel.

« Tu as prévenu Donna » marmonna-t-elle en regardant le plancher pour éviter le regard fixe de son ami

« Ce n'était pas la même chose Laurel, elle est sa mère»

"Et quoi ! Moi je suis insignifiant peut-être" hurla Tommy "Au moins Laurel a eu la décence de me prévenir que ma sœur était encore vivante, j'étais le dernier à le savoir, je suis sûr que Théa est au courant aussi"

Oliver prit de nouveau une grande respiration, il ne voulait pas se disputer de nouveau avec Tommy, surtout avec Felicity qui était en haut avec leur fille. Ignorant complètement son ex-ami il regarda de nouveau sa colocataire.

« Qui t'a donné le droit de lui dire à lui ? Tu savais qu'il allait foutre un bordel pas possible quand il arriverait dans le loft. Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas écouté Laurel, quand je t'ai prévenu de ne pas le prévenir c'était pour une bonne raison et tu le savais ? »

Laurel avait les larmes prêtes à couler, elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal intentionnellement à son meilleur ami, elle pensait juste que le frère de sa meilleur amie avait le droit de connaître le retour de sa sœur disparue depuis cinq ans, même si elle savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir une grosse dispute entre les deux hommes en se voyant.

« Peut-être que j'avais le droit de le savoir » Tommy interrompit la discussion avec un ricanement.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé tes sentiments Tommy, je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te maintenir dans l'obscurité encore longtemps. C'est une situation compliquée tu dois le comprendre»

"Je dois toujours essayer de te comprendre Oliver, depuis le début de ta relation avec ma sœur c'est comme cela. Quand je te demandais de ne pas être avec elle tu me demandais de comprendre que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle et que tu ne pouvais pas la quitter"

"Je ne te parle pas du passé en ce moment. Tu dois juste comprendre que la situation est différente Tommy, à cause de son amnésie nous devons être plus vigilant"

"Qu'attendais-tu pour m'annoncer que ma sœur était revenue d'entre les morts Oliver ? Peut-être qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée, où même pire vraiment morte cette fois" répondit Tommy en colère

"Nous avons pensé avec Lyla et Diggle que très peu de personnes devaient être au courant, les plus importants dans les premiers temps"

"Alors moi je ne faisais pas partie des personnes importantes pour toi donc je ne devais pas être au courant dès que tu as su qu'elle n'était en faîtes pas morte, que nous avions une nouvelle chance de l'avoir auprès de nous"

"Arrête Tommy de croire que je n'ai pas pensé à toi mais c'est tellement compliqué entre nous deux, il y a tellement d'animosité depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle"

"C'est parce que c'était compliqué entre nous que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais conçu un enfant avec ma sœur quand elle est morte. Qu'en plus d'avoir perdu ma petite sœur j'avais aussi perdu une nièce. Je vois que tes priorités ne vont pas à ceux qui sont vraiment importants pour toi."

Oliver sentit une douleur dans le cœur en pensant à sa fille qu'il avait cru morte aussi et Tommy savait le lui rappeler pour le faire souffrir.

« Je n'ai pas su qu'elle avait survécu aussi, je pensais l'avoir perdue comme Felicity. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger la peine d'avoir perdu plus que ta sœur, je préférais garder cette connaissance pour moi.»

"Mais il y a cinq ans, quand elle était encore avec nous, tu savais que ma sœur était enceinte n'est-ce pas ?" Tommy persista

« Oui Felicity et moi l'avons découvert peu avant...l'accident. Je n'ai pas pensé... Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais la perdre cette nuit-là » hors d'un souffle.

« INCROYABLE. Tu as su que ma sœur attendait ton enfant, et pourtant tu l'as laissée sur cette mission dangereuse. Tu l'as laissée venir avec toi, cette nuit sur le port et tu les as laissés cribler de balles son corps »

Oliver grimaça, Tommy avait un vrai talent pour aller enfoncer la lame de sa vengeance et le faire souffrir encore alors que sa femme et sa fille étaient vivantes, mais la douleur d'avoir été cinq ans sans elles était encore palpable et son ancien ami le savait.

« Si tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas voulu de l'avoir laissé faire cette mission, de l'avoir laissé venir avec moi cette nuit horrible tu te trompes Tommy. Chaque minute, chaque heure je veux remonter le temps et changer les évènements, permuter ma place avec elle. Mille fois par jour je repasse dans mon esprit cet instant où j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie car je me croyais intouchable." répondit Oliver à bout de souffle tellement énervé que Tommy pense qu'il ait laissé les choses devenir incontrôlable.

Tommy continuait comme si Oliver n'avait pas parlé « Mais c'était ton propre enfant que tu as mis en danger en emmenant Felicity sur le port. Comment pourrais-tu risquer la vie d'un être innocent ? »

« Laisse le tranquille Tommy, tu aimes faire souffrir les gens avec tes mots » Laurel s'était levée du canapé fatiguée des remarques que son ex copain faisait à Oliver.

"Pourquoi je le laisserais tranquille il ne sait que détruire les personnes qu'il aime par son égoïsme. Il t'a fait souffrir en te trompant à longueur de temps. Il a séduit ma sœur après son retour de l'île, l'a épousé, l'a mis enceinte, et l'a fait se faire tuer elle et son bébé" dit-il se levant poussant Oliver ce qui l'obligea à se lever aussi.

La colère de Tommy s'était amplifiée depuis qu' il parlait à Oliver, il lui en voulait tellement pour tout ce qui avait foiré dans sa vie, pour lui si Oliver Queen n'était pas rentré à la maison après l'île tout ceux qu'il aimait n'aurait pas disparu. Et c'est à cause de toute cette haine qu'il avait en lui qu'il laissa échapper ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Tu sais ce qui me rend heureux aujourd'hui Oliver, c'est que grâce à son amnésie, ma sœur a oublié qu'elle t'avait connu, qu'elle t'avait aimé mais surtout qu'elle s'était mariée avec toi" cria Tommy

Un halètement fort se fit entendre se répercutant sur les murs du salon, ce qui amena Oliver à regarder vers les escaliers et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Sa femme se tenait là, un regard d'horreur se dirigeant vers les personnes dans la pièce, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tommy et Laurel se retournèrent en même temps, et quand le jeune homme put apercevoir sa sœur, il eut un sourire qui se forma sur les lèvres, heureux que le lapin fût sorti du chapeau. Felicity avait le regard dirigé sur son partenaire, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle secoua la tête ne croyant pas qu'il avait pu lui cacher une telle information importante sur eux, sur sa vie. Elle aurait pu s'écrouler si les bras de Colin qui la serrait contre lui n'avaient pas été présents pour la soutenir.

Oliver réalisa qu'elle avait dû être présente assez longtemps pour entendre les mots prononcés par Tommy vu le regard de rage qu'elle lui lançait. Il se déplaça rapidement autour du canapé pour pouvoir l'atteindre et lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit mais il fit à peine un pas qu'elle leva la main pour l'arrêter de bouger. Il pouvait voir ses yeux remplis de fureur envers lui et il sentit son cœur s'effriter de nouveau, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as...alors que tout à l'heure…nous avons..." elle ne pouvait pas faire une phrase cohérente sa colère l'envahissant, ses larmes l'empêchant de prononcer que des fragments de phrase.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un hurlement de sortir de cette dernière par le choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle était en fait mariée à son partenaire. Cette attraction qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, son envie de l'embrasser, d'être dans ses bras, qu'il lui fasse l'amour était uniquement dû au fait qu'intérieurement, même sans mémoire, son corps se souvenait de son mari. Et depuis une semaine qu'il la voyait dans le loft, pas une seule fois il lui était venu l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il l'avait laissé avec ses questions le concernant, elle lui en voulait tellement. Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard noir envers Oliver avant, Colin la suivait de près.

Oliver se retourna vers Tommy la colère le submergeant de toute part, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui hurler dessus ou bien le frapper pour avoir appris à Felicity la vérité de cette façon et aussi d'avoir détruit la petite chance qu'il avait d'être de nouveau avec elle.

"Tu es content maintenant Tommy, tu as ce que tu voulais, elle ne voudra plus de moi à partir de ce soir" dit-il les dents serrés, ses poings en boule contre ses jambes s'empêchant de le frapper

"Je suis assez fier de moi, maintenant elle voit qui tu es vraiment...un homme en qui elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir confiance. Un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû aimer. J'ai enfin réussi à vous séparer, à te détruire. Je suis enfin heureux"

Tommy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut le poing d'Oliver dans le visage, les deux hommes se seraient battus si les agents du gouvernement ne s'étaient pas interposés entre eux quand ils entendirent le cri de Laurel au premier coup. Oliver fit comprendre à ses collègues qu'il ne ferait plus rien.

Quand ils le lâchèrent étant sûr qu'il ne se battrait plus, Oliver partit en direction de sa chambre sans même se retourner, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir régler la situation et sauver son mariage. Mais demain il devait faire comprendre à sa femme qu'il avait été obligé de lui mentir, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il lui demandait pardon.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce que penses Adrian sur Felicity ? Pensez-vous qu'Oliver a bien fait de repousser Felicity, de ne pas lui faire l'amour comme il le désirait vraiment ? Vous-doutiez vous que Tommy allait réagir de cette façon ? Que va t-il se passer maintenant que Felicity est au courant du lien qu'elle partage avec Oliver ? Va t-elle être fâchée ? Va t-elle le repousser ? A vos claviers pour vos pensées.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Je sais que j'ai un jour de retard mais hier j'ai passé toute la journée aux urgences de l'hôpital pour une douleur thoracique que j'avais depuis dimanche. Etant assez fatiguée le soir je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les lecteurs qui attendaient impatiemment hier j'étais juste indisponible.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitres, aux guest Olicity-love Ally84 Lulzimevelioska Bethoven que je remercie ici aussi.**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour ta présence.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOAGOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGO**

Felicity avait passé toute sa nuit sans réussir à dormir repensant aux mots qu'elle avait entendus de la bouche de Tommy, son frère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Oliver n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se rapprochait de lui dans le manoir. Au moment où elle l'avait embrassé il aurait dû la repousser et lui avouer le secret qui les liait, mais il avait profité de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à le déshabiller pour lui faire l'amour, c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait repoussé.

Elle voulait accepter le fait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il lui cache une chose aussi énorme que leur mariage, mais la colère était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Quand elle était montée en pleurs, Colin l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre pour la consoler, elle ne devait pas retourner auprès d'Olivia dans un état pareil, la petite fille aurait surement été très perturbée de voir sa mère dans cet état.

Au bout d'un moment il avait voulu qu'elle s'allonge auprès de lui mais elle avait refusé, ce n'est pas parce que ce qu'elle ferait l'amour avec lui qu'elle se sentirait mieux, bien au contraire elle se sentirait surement encore plus mal par rapport à Oliver. Elle voulait crier sur tout le monde pour lui avoir caché ce fait important de sa vie personnelle, comment devait elle se comporter avec son partenaire maintenant.

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne dormirait pas elle sortit de sa chambre, mais pas avant d'avoir vérifié qu'Olivia dormait bien, elle descendit les escaliers ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Quand sa tasse fut remplie, elle partit s'assoir dans le salon sur le canapé et pendant une bonne heure elle regarda l'horizon ayant plein de pensées en tête. Entre-temps elle apprit par l'agent James qu'elle devait aller à l'agence avec Oliver ce matin, et elle lui demanda de bien vouloir appeler John Diggle car elle voulait lui faire part d'une requête.

Au bout d'un moment elle sentit une douleur se réveiller, sa tête et palpiter à une cadence qui la torturait, elle avait eu une migraine à l'instant où elle avait appris la vérité sur le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Oliver. Felicity ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer d'évacuer le mal qui la rongeait, elle avait pris deux capsules d'aspirine avant de quitter la cuisine il y a une heure, mais depuis le temps qu'elle prenait ce médicament, ça revenait presque à prendre des sucreries vu qu'ils ne faisaient plus effet depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Starling City, surement trop d'informations et de contrariétés avaient envahies son cerveau et la migraine ne voulait plus s'apaiser.

Mais ce matin son mal de tête était tellement plus fort que les fois précédentes qu'elle pourrait à peine se rappeler son nom, ce qui était ironique en soi. Elle n'avait pas eu une migraine aussi forte depuis l'anniversaire d'Olivia à ses deux ans, les médecins au Canada n'avaient jamais pu lui indiquer exactement la cause de ses maux de tête. Elle avait passé plein d'examens mais rien n'avait pu être trouvé, aucune cause ne pouvait expliquer ses maux à part des symptômes psychosomatiques, ils lui avaient dit de trouver la cause de ces symptômes et elle n'aurait plus de migraine. C'était facile pour eux, ils n'étaient pas amnésiques comme elle.

"Ta migraine a l'air plus douloureuse ce matin vu ta tête" lui dit Colin s'approchant auprès d'elle sur le canapé

"J'ai eu plus douloureux et j'arriverai à passer par celle-ci aussi"

Colin se positionna devant elle et posa ses doigts sur son front, il lui demanda de bien vouloir fermer les yeux et commença à lui frotter la tête en faisant de petits cercles n'appuyant pas trop fort.

"Tu sais que cela ne marchera pas Colin, la migraine est beaucoup trop intense" dit-elle en repoussant sa main.

« Si tu arrêtais d'être têtue et que tu me laissais te prescrire un autre médicament, tes migraines disparaîtraient et tu te sentirais mieux »

« Je ne veux pas de tes foutues pilules qui vont me faire dormir toute la journée, j'aurais l'impression de ressembler à une poupée de chiffon, j'ai autre chose à faire que dormir» dit-elle s'énervant

« Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de t'écrouler et tu ne seras pas mieux après cela. Je peux très bien m'occuper d'Olivia pendant que tu dors plus de douze heures d'affilée, cela te soulagerait vraiment de reposer ton corps et ton esprit

« J'ai besoin de penser à tout ce qui m'arrive, à ce que je viens d'apprendre hier soir, ce que cela change par rapport à ma fille. Je ne vais pas rester dans un lit et devenir la nouvelle belle au bois dormant» dit-elle en s'écartant de lui

« Meghan cette nouvelle information ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour la femme que tu es » il posa ses mains sur ses bras, ses pouces les caressant légèrement « Nous avons toujours su qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu sois peut-être mariée, surtout à cause de tes cicatrices et du rapport abusif dans lequel nous pensions que tu t'étais retrouvé dans ton passé. »

« C'est ta vision des choses car tu es moins concerné que moi, mais de mon côté cela change tellement de chose par rapport à tout ce que j'ai cru depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois faire, au mensonge que l'on m'a fait croire pendant une semaine. » dit-elle en se libérant de sa prise.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela changerait les choses dans nos vies Meghan. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous aimons notre fille. Je ne vois aucune complication dans cette histoire, toi seul veut compliquer une situation si simple"

« Tu ne comprends pas Colin, je suis si perdue par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre en si peu de temps, je suis un agent du gouvernement, je suis mariée à mon partenaire qui m'a caché la vérité à ce sujet. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui, contre ces hommes qui connaissaient la vérité mais n'ont rien dit. J'ai besoin d'espace pour réfléchir à ma vie, à ce passé dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, à ce que je dois entreprendre pour mon avenir. Si tu m'aimes comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le crier sur les toits, tu devrais me comprendre au lieu de te prendre pour un psychologue et m'analyser » dit-elle durement

« Je ne veux pas t'analyser, je veux t'aider Meghan, pour que tu te sentes mieux, pour que tu ne souffres plus à cause de ces satanés migraines."

"Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides je veux que tu me donnes l'espace que je te demande. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour tout compartimenter dans ma tête et ensuite faire les choses comme il le faut".

"Meghan, je veux être auprès de toi dans cette épreuve, tu sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la première minute où je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant, bravant cet idiot alors qu'il était plus fort que toi. Tu m'as montré tout le courage que tu avais en toi, mais j'ai aussi vu autre chose dans tes yeux que je voulais faire disparaître, une tristesse, une douleur si intense qu'elle t'enveloppait entièrement. Cela m'a touché au plus profond de moi... Et je me suis fait le serment de remplacer ta douleur avec un peu de bonheur. Et je pense que durant un moment j'ai réussi »

« Tu as réussi c'est vrai mais les choses ont changé depuis que nous savons que je ne suis pas une femme simple »

« J'ai été l'homme le plus patient du monde à cause de tes peurs » persista-t-il « Je t'ai donné mon amitié quand tu ne voulais pas me donner plus. J'étais présent quand tu avais peur à cause des orages où que tu te posais plein de questions par rapport au père de ta fille, j'ai même pris ce rôle pour qu'Olivia ait un semblant de vie normale »

« Et toutes ces années ont été merveilleuses auprès de toi » chuchota-t-elle "J'ai aimé chaque moment passé dans le confort de tes bras, tu as su me rassurer, m'envelopper de ta douceur mais à présent..."

« Cette nuit dans ta petite maison, avant que nous soyons plongés dans ce cauchemar, j'ai pensé que finalement tu voulais les mêmes choses que moi. Te marier et établir une vie de famille avec notre fille. »

« Tu as raison, cette nuit-là j'avais décidé d'avancer avec toi dans ma vie et de ne plus penser à qui j'avais pu être dans mon passé. Je voulais devenir ta femme, je voulais un avenir avec toi »

« Mais plus maintenant n'est-ce pas ?» il s'était penché plus près d'elle « Tu ne veux plus faire ta vie à mes côtés, à cause de lui, tu ne veux plus de moi, alors que je te veux toujours, chaque partie de mon corps, de mon cœur et de mon âme te veux pour la vie"

Pendant qu'il se pliait pour l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête et elle se sentit encore plus coupable quand elle le sentit se raidir dans ses bras. Avec un regard de colère il s'éloigna d'elle, Felicity ne voulait pas le contrarier mais toutes ses émotions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Elle avait été si bien hier soir dans les bras d'Oliver, pour apprendre ensuite qu'il lui mentait depuis le premier jour où elle était arrivée dans le loft. Elle n'avait pas la tête à donner à Colin l'affection qu'il demandait, car tout avait changé en un claquement de doigt avec la bombe qui lui était tombée dessus il y a quelques heures. Elle devait faire comprendre à Colin qu'il devait rester patient avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis leur rencontre.

« Je ne peux pas te donner l'affection, les baisers, les caresses que tu demandes Colin, du moins, pas en ce moment. Je ne peux pas être avec toi alors que je suis si confuse suite à la vérité que je viens d'apprendre. J'ai besoin de temps pour trier ma vie, mon passé et mon avenir pour devenir la femme que je dois être, que je veux être réellement. »

« Je comprends que tu sois complètement perdue Meghan, encore plus qu'avant. Mais je n'accepte pas que tu me repousses autant, nous sommes un couple nous devons nous soutenir. Je dois t'aider à te sentir mieux, c'est ce que fait un mari, c'est exactement ce que fait un homme quand il est fou amoureux de sa femme»

"Mais nous ne sommes pas marié Colin, je te remercie de vouloir être auprès de moi pour me soutenir mais je ne suis pas ta femme, je suis une personne à part entière et si je décide que je veux de l'espace tu ne dois pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais arrêtes de m'étouffer."

« D'accord je te donnerai tout l'espace dont tu as besoin mais tu dois me faire une promesse aussi et tu devras t'y tenir. Tu n'as jamais voulu me donner de réponse à ma demande en mariage, toutes les fois où j'ai commencé à en parler tu m'as empêché de finir ma phrase. Je te demande de me promettre que quand tout cela sera fini, quand tu auras trié tout ce qui concerne ton passé avec cette agence et Queen, tu m'épouseras sans reculer derrière une autre de tes peurs. Nous nous aimons et notre mariage va sceller notre amour »

Oliver avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit essayant de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à Felicity pour la convaincre de lui pardonner de lui avoir menti, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'ils étaient mariés. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans son lit, il partit prendre une douche, ce matin il avait rendez-vous avec ce pourri de Chase et il devait être en grande forme pour empêcher ce spécialiste de toucher à sa femme.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il était habillé il décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller boire un café, cela l'aiderait surement à tenir la journée vu que la nuit avait été courte n'ayant pas vraiment dormi. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à se déplacer vers la cuisine quand il aperçut sa femme assise sur le canapé ses mains sur la tête, grognant de douleur. Il fit un pas mais s'arrêta quand il vit que ce médecin de malheur venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Felicity, il décida donc de s'approcher juste un petit peu pour écouter la conversation. Peut-être dirait-elle à cet homme ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui et pour la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Il le vit poser ses mains sur son front, donc il supposa qu'elle avait une migraine, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait entendu grogner, c'était la douleur qui parlait en fait. Mais au lieu de se laisser faire, elle repoussa Colin, elle s'éloigna de lui et il les entendit avoir une conversation assez intense.

Il apprit de cette façon leur première rencontre dans ce restaurant et voulait retourner dans le passé pour donner une leçon à l'homme qui avait essayé de la blesser. Quand il entendit dire à cet homme qu'il avait réussi à la rendre heureuse durant toutes ces années, il voulut hurler. Il grinça des dents quand Colin lui clamait son amour pour elle encore et encore, il serra les poings quand il comprit qu'avant l'attaque de la maison ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, il se demanda à cet instant s'il devait continuer à écouter.

Ce qui lui faisait tenir le coup c'est que sa femme n'avait pas dit une seule fois à ce médecin qu'elle l'aimait, elle le suppliait juste d'arrêter de la pousser, de lui laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir. Il eut envie de rire quand l'homme lui demanda de tenir la promesse qu'ils se marieraient après toute cette histoire, il faudrait déjà qu'elle divorce de lui pensa Oliver. Il en avait assez entendu à présent et avança pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de sa présence près d'eux.

« Désolé d'interrompre cette scène émouvante mais nous devons partir pour l'agence Felicity»

Ils se tournèrent à la voix d'Oliver qui se pencha contre la poutre qui se trouvait à côté du canapé, ses bras étaient repliés sur son torse, son regard froid adressé à Colin cachant à peine un défi tacite. Un animal marquant clairement son territoire. Le médecin se raidit immédiatement à la présence de l'ancien partenaire de sa fiancée, il ne supportait plus cet homme qui se croyait tout permis car il avait connu Meghan avant lui, et l'avait épousé.

« J'en ai marre de toi Queen » dit-il faisant un pas dans la direction de l'agent du gouvernement « Je ne me soucie guère de qui tu étais par rapport à elle dans son ancienne vie, je suis son fiancé maintenant. Je suis l'homme dont elle est amoureuse, ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière n'a rien changé entre elle et moi »

« Es-tu si sûr que rien n'a changé depuis la nuit dernière mon pote ? » Les yeux d'Oliver trouvèrent ceux de Felicity lui rappelant d'une certaine façon leurs baisers fougueux.

Sa femme rougit en pensant à leur intermède dans la chambre d'Oliver avant l'appel téléphonique de l'agence, de ses caresses sur son corps, de ses baisers passionnés dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, de son envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour y repenser mais ce fut une autre vision qu'elle put voir se dérouler devant elle, les mots de son frère se répercutant dans ses oreilles comme le martèlement implacable de la trahison.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux rapidement et regarda Oliver avec colère. Comment avait-il pu la laisser l'embrasser, prête à s'offrir à lui alors qu'un mensonge existait entre eux ? Il lui avait caché une vérité essentielle qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années. Qui était le père de son enfant ? Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes se dirigeant vers les fenêtres pour essayer de se calmer, pour soulager la migraine qui lui torturait la tête.

« Tu es très prétentieux Becker quand tu parles des sentiments que ma femme pourrait ressentir à ton égard »

"Elle n'est ta femme que sur le papier Queen. Quand tout sera réglé elle deviendra ma femme et je ne la perdrai pas pendant cinq années comme tu l'as fait"

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous réglions cela ensemble et que je t'explique exactement les choses Becker. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te casser en deux, j'en rêve depuis une semaine, depuis que je t'ai vu toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas » répondit Oliver avec colère s'avançant déjà vers le médecin pour lui en coller une et faire disparaitre son air arrogant.

« Comme si tu me faisais peur Queen, je suis ceinture noire de karaté depuis des années, j'en ai cassé plus d'un comme toi » dit Colin se déplaçant aussi vers l'autre homme.

« C'est assez » Felicity se déplaça rapidement pour arrêter la confrontation imminente « J'apprécierais si vous pouviez cesser de vous comporter comme des chiens et vous rappeler qu'il y a une petite fille dans une chambre à l'étage» dit-elle en regardant Oliver puis Colin leur faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne supportait plus leur caractère d'homme des cavernes.

« Tu as raison mon amour, tu es la voix de la sagesse, de plus je ne veux pas que ma fille me voie me battre avec cet idiot"

"Olivia n'est pas ta fille Becker... Elle est la mienne... Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas là dans le début de sa vie que je suis moins son père... Mets-toi cela dans ton crâne de piaffe." répondit Oliver les dents serrées

"Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots" dit Felicity les poussant loin l'un de l'autre pour les éloigner "Olivia est ma fille en premier, je l'ai porté durant neuf mois, je l'ai élevée toute seule... Toi tu es son géniteur" elle regarda Oliver "et toi tu étais auprès d'elle seulement parce que je t'ai laissé avoir un rôle dans sa vie" elle regarda Colin

« . » Oliver prononça son nom doucement alors qu'il se déplaçait vers elle « Nous devons parler »

« Oui » dit-elle brusquement. "J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé que de me dire la vérité sur ta paternité et le fait que nous étions mariés était une chose importante pour nous deux"

"J'ai besoin de te parler seul Felicity, donc il peut dégager de là"

"Je fais ce que j'ai envie Queen, ce n'est pas parce que ton nom vient de la principauté que tu es un roi"

« Pourrais-tu nous laisser seul quelques minutes ? Peut-être aller vérifier Olivia pour moi» demanda-t-elle à Colin "S'il te plaît"

Il commença à vouloir se rebeller n'ayant pas aimé la façon dont elle lui parlait devant son partenaire mais se retint et préféra adoucir les angles, il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre, alors il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

« Rappelle-toi de notre conversation, je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse pour quand tout sera fini »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et cette fois-ci elle se laissa faire à son grand soulagement, puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier sans avoir oublié de lancer un regard noir de rage contre Oliver qui avait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils furent finalement seuls, elle prit un souffle profond et se tourna vers son ancien partenaire, avec un air de défi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien inventer comme excuse pour son comportement, pour son omission sur leur véritable situation. Oliver sourit en la voyant si directive avec eux, leur fermant la bouche concernant Olivia, et le fait qu'elle choisit de lui parler au lieu de rester auprès du médecin pour lui promettre de l'épouser en fin de compte.

Dans sa façon de procéder, de bouger, dans l'intonation de sa voix quand elle était en colère, des gestes qu'elle faisait quand elle parlait avec passion, il retrouvait sa partenaire, sa femme. Même amnésique son épouse restait la même qu'avant et il l'aimait encore plus.

« Merci de me laisser la chance de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû garder le secret de notre véritable relation. Puis je crois que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de ton médecin, il t'étouffait avec ses promesses»

« J'y crois pas, tu étais en train d'espionner une conversation privée, personnelle et intime » dit-elle en colère

Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle lui rappelle que l'autre homme n'arrêtait pas de dire les trois mots qu'il voulait dire à sa femme depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée il y a une semaine, qu'ils avaient une conversation intime car il lui demandait de l'épouser.

« Juste parce que tu es mon...cela ne te donne pas le droit de... »

Elle cessa de parler tellement sa colère était forte et qu'elle ne voulait pas crier et que sa fille arrive à un moment inopportun. Olivia apprendrait bien assez tôt que son ancien partenaire était en fait son père.

"Je sais que j'ai mal agi en ne te révélant pas la vérité Felicity, mais je te demande de comprendre que la situation était compliquée"

« Oliver en ce qui me concerne tu as eu beaucoup d'occasions de me dire la vérité sur notre situation depuis mon arrivée. Ce que tu pourras dire maintenant ne servira à rien vu que c'est trop tard » elle ajouta dans un chuchotement dur.

« Tu pourrais me donner le bénéfice du doute Felicity, tu sais que j'ai essayé de te le dire hier, plusieurs fois même »

« Tu ne veux pas parler de la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle plaçant ses mains fermement sur ses hanches « J'aimerais savoir si c'était avant ou après que je me sois comportée comme une idiote »

« Ton comportement n'avait rien d'idiot, tu laissais ton corps répondre à une tension sexuelle qui as toujours été présente entre nous, que tu as ressenti au moment où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. Tu es attirée par moi depuis que tu es arrivée dans le loft et tu le sais mais ne veux pas l'admettre à cause de ton foutue médecin. »

« Je ne sais rien, tu n'as pas entendu. Je suis amnésique. » dit-elle ironiquement « Alors au lieu d'analyser ce qui a failli arriver hier dans ta chambre, répond plutôt à ma question. Quand as-tu essayé de me dire exactement que j'étais ta femme et que mon Olivia était ta fille ? »

Oliver passa ses mains dans ses cheveux demandant à Felicity de comprendre la situation de son point de vue mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

« La nuit où je suis arrivée dans ce loft, quand tu t'es présenté comme le chef de la sécurité ? » sa voix était montée « Dans toutes les sessions avec Emily quand je luttais tellement fort pour me rappeler la moindre petite chose sur mon passé ? "

"J'ai tout fait pour qu'Emily soit moins dure avec toi, qu'elle me laisse te donner des indices sur notre vie ensemble"

"Peut-être que c'était quand tu as été près de moi en me ramenant Olivia et que l'on a parlé de l'accident ?"

"Tu m'as regardé comme un inconnu qui pourrait te faire du mal ou à une enfant. Tu as eu peur de moi, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je me sentais si impuissant"

"Ou alors quand je t'ai confié à quel point je m'inquiétais que Ray puisse vouloir la garde de ma fille ? Tu as dû bien rigoler à chaque moment, me voyant si désemparée, étant mon héros dans le brouillard dans lequel j'étais depuis toutes ces années »

"Si tu crois que je trouvais plaisant que tu ne te souviennes pas de notre amour, de notre passé lorsque tu étais jeune, de notre partenariat à l'agence tu te trompes royalement. Cette situation entre nous deux, le fait que je ne pouvais rien te dire me tuait de l'intérieur"

Felicity regarda Oliver pendant qu'il parlait, elle put apercevoir sa fatigue qui devait le ronger, le stressant, le mettant à bout de nerfs, s'énervant qu'elle ne comprenne pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée. Elle savait qu'avant l'annonce d'hier, si elle l'avait vu si fatigué elle aurait voulu le calmer, elle aurait souhaité qu'il la serre dans ses bras contre sa poitrine qu'elle savait très musclée.

Mais la peine que lui avait infligée son mensonge, la déception qu'elle avait envers lui pour lui avoir caché des faits importants à ses yeux, fit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche de son corps, qu'il la touche. Elle ne ressentait plus cette attraction qu'elle avait pu ressentir cette nuit, elle n'avait que du mépris à son égard à présent et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose maintenant, c'était de quitter ce loft, cette ville et ne plus jamais entendre parler de l'Argus, d'Hive, ni d'Oliver Queen.

« Je pense que tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, mais que cela ne change rien au fait que tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me mentir» dit-elle commençant à s'éloigner

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de faire un autre mouvement pour partir loin de lui et ne pas connaître les sentiments qui le parcouraient depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était encore vivante.

« Tu sembles penser que toute cette situation m'a amusé, que cette semaine n'a été qu'un travail pour moi »

« Laisse-moi partir Oliver» dit-elle en grognant « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense, tu ne me connais pas »

« Tu n'as aucune idée quel genre de torture il a été pour moi de vivre dans la même maison que toi, feignant que nous étions juste des ex-partenaires et rien de plus.. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a prétendu être une autre personne que celle que je suis vraiment. J'ai été honnête avec toi, celle que tu as vu c'est moi, pas une menteuse qui cache des faits important de sa vie »

« Garder le silence quand tout ce que j'ai voulu faire était te dire que je... »

Oliver ravala le reste des mots qu'ils voulaient lui dire sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête à les entendre sortir de sa bouche étant trop en colère contre lui.

« Penses-tu que cela a été facile pour moi de savoir que ma propre épouse ne se rappelle pas de qui je suis pour elle quand son regard rencontre le mien ? »

Il l'approcha encore plus de lui puis la fixa pour lui faire comprendre l'importance des mots qu'il allait lui dire, voulant lui faire réaliser à quel point il avait souffert depuis une semaine.

« Ou alors penses-tu que j'ai apprécié de voir cet homme poser ses mains sur toi, caressant ton corps ? Ou bien que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le voir t'embrasser et que tu lui rendais ses baisers. Penses-tu que je suis heureux de savoir qu'il te faisait l'amour dans notre lit, dans la chambre où tu te donnais à moi avec passion tous les soirs et où tu m'as annoncé que j'allais devenir père ? »

Felicity ouvrit les yeux en grand réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ressentit pendant quelques secondes de la tristesse qu'il devait ressentir et ce qu'il avait dû traverser depuis ces derniers jours. Malheureusement ce sentiment ne resta pas assez longtemps pour faire disparaître la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui pour son mensonge. Il l'avait trahi en ne lui avouant pas qu'ils étaient ensemble romantiquement. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle pour ne pas dire à Emily qu'il lui avait dit la vérité sur le statut de leurs relations avant sa disparition, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de la compassion pour la douleur par laquelle il avait dû passer car elle lui en voulait beaucoup trop.

« Colin n'a rien fait de mal depuis une semaine, tu es celui qui n'a pas été honnête avec moi. »

"Tu aimerais que j'oublie que depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je hais te voir avec lui, sachant que pendant que je te pleurais tu vivais une vie avec un autre homme que moi. Que depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne veux qu'une seule chose, te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te perdre."

"Si tu m'avais prévenu de ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre avant la mission qui a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais morte, tu n'aurais pas supporté cette douleur, car je ne l'aurais jamais laissé m'embrasser devant toi. Arrête de tout mettre sur le dos de Colin qui ne savait pas comme moi que j'étais ta femme" cria Felicity

"Tu n'étais pas si investi à protéger ton médecin, hier soir dans ma chambre dans le manoir. Tu n'avais aucun remords tout en le trompant dans mes bras alors que tu m'embrassais, que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour"

"Tout ce que je souhaitais hier soir c'était oublier mon amnésie pendant un moment, je ne voulais que ressentir les sensations que tu me procurais quand tu me regardais. Je voulais aussi te faire oublier la femme dont tu m'avais parlé"

"Tu veux me dire que je n'étais qu'un substitut de ta détresse émotionnelle, que tu voulais uniquement te sentir bien pendant un moment avec une partie de jambes en l'air avec ton ancien partenaire" hurla-t-il

"Bien sûr que non ! J'avais ces sentiments envers toi qui se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de moi, je pensais que d'être avec toi me donnerait des réponses, mais en fait j'aurais seulement eu besoin que tu me dises la vérité, ce que tu n'as pas fait"

"Donc vu que je ne t'ai pas révélé, pour raison médicale, que nous étions plus que des partenaires de travail, tu vas rester avec ton médecin et ne plus vouloir avoir à faire à moi !" demanda Oliver durement

« Au moins Colin ne m'a jamais menti ! Il a toujours été honnête avec moi par rapport à ce qu'il ressent »

« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas voulu te dire cent fois que tu es l'amour de ma vie ?»

« Tu n'as jamais avoué tes sentiments, Colin me dit tous les jours qu'il m'aime. Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais aimé une autre femme que tu as perdue »

«C'est toi qui as pensé que j'avais perdu une femme, pas moi. Et pour ta gouverne j'ai perdu une femme Felicity... Toi »

« Oh c'est une distinction très fine, tu ne m'as pas contredit quand je te parlais d'elle, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu parlais de moi. Tu m'as laissée croire... Tu m'as laissée être ja... » elle sentit une chaleur monter en elle « Tu m'as laissée verser mon cœur...tout le temps sur mon histoire avec Colin »

Elle sentit le plancher s'incliner, sa tête palpita très fort et pendant un moment, elle sembla observer tout ce qui se passait de l'extérieur de son corps. L'inclinaison était devenue un balancement et c'était comme si Oliver lui parlait d'une distance lointaine. Tout ce qu'elle sentit ensuite c'est que deux bras forts se refermèrent autour d'elle.

« Penche-toi en avant et met ta tête entre tes genoux » lui conseilla-t-il pendant qu'il la plaçait doucement sur le canapé « Voilà. Maintenant tu prends quelques respirations lentes et profondes »

Elle suivit ses ordres obéissant comme une enfant. Il avait raison, plusieurs longs souffles chassèrent loin les vertiges. Encore quelque uns et elle se rendit compte graduellement de son environnement encore...le tapis près du canapé, les poils légers sur la main qui tenait la sienne.

« Je vais mieux » lui dit-elle souriant faiblement « C'est juste un mal de tête...et il est un vrai tueur ce matin »

« Tu veux que je t'obtienne un médicament…Que je t'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Appeler Colin, elle sut que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cela devait lui avoir couté cher de faire cette proposition et en dépit du souffle froid de la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours elle se trouva à se calmer en sachant qu'il était prêt à appeler l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quatre ans, son rival.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle avec une légère secousse de la tête « La douleur va s'abaisser graduellement, c'est toujours comme cela avec mes migraines, elles arrivent et repartent »

« Est ce que cela se produit souvent ? » demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils

« Pas si souvent que cela » dit-elle en caressant l'anneau d'or sur son quatrième doigt de sa main gauche. Elle souleva son regard vers lui posant la question d'un regard.

« J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de le cacher »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire Oliver, dès la première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu aurais dû me dire la vérité » dit-elle en soufflant

« Emily a pensé... » il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts « Elle a estimé que si nous t'alimentions avec trop d'informations, trop tôt, elles pourraient entraver tes progrès. Corrompre les souvenirs qui reviendraient »

« Mais quand les souvenirs ne sont pas revenus même avec les sessions intenses, les photos, les visites des lieux, de ton manoir, tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi Oliver ? Tu étais mon mari. »

« Je suis toujours ton mari Felicity, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, on se l'est promis quand nous nous sommes mariés »

« Alors tu ne penses pas que tu me devais la vérité ? Je suis sûr que l'on s'était promis de se dire toujours ce qui n'allait pas, les bonnes et les mauvaises choses, ne rien se cacher. Le mariage est la confiance Oliver, et tu n'as pas voulu me faire confiance »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça Felicity, j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi mais j'avais peur au début que tu t'enfonces encore plus profondément dans l'amnésie et que tu ne puisses jamais te souvenir de nous. Mais la nuit dernière j'avais décidé de tout de dire quand on faisait la vaisselle, puis ma sœur m'a appelé, nous nous sommes embrassés, et nous avons reçu cet appel... »

Elle se leva et marcha de façon précaire « laisse-moi deviner. Tu as voulu m'épargner de connaître la vérité. Quand tu as vu comment j'étais inquiète pour ma fille tu n'as pas voulu me charger d'une chose aussi anodine que de savoir que nous étions mari et femme. Tu aurais pu me le dire dans la voiture, dans l'escalier »

« J'ai été inquiet de ce qui se passait à l'appartement. J'ai pensé... » il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, parlant dans un chuchotement « C'est ma fille aussi tu sais »

Soulevant son visage elle se retrouva à examiner dans ses yeux profonds. Leur attraction était si forte, si évidente, qu'elle fit presque un pas en avant pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient dû arrêter hier soir. Ce serait si facile de capituler, de le laisser la tenir et lui promettre de tout rendre correcte, comme elle savait qu'il le ferait. De tels beaux yeux bleus azur, si expressifs, si...familier.

C'était les yeux d'Olivia, réalisa-t-elle, se surprenant de n'y avoir jamais fait attention. Les yeux de sa petite fille, de son ange... La colère s'insinua en elle encore, plus forte que jamais, quand de nouveau elle pensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait caché, leur mariage, le fait qu'Olivia était leur enfant, il lui avait laissé croire que Ray était le père.

« Oui elle est ta fille » répondit-elle avec une véhémence soudaine, s'éloignant loin de lui « et pour elle, au moins, tu aurais dû me dire la vérité »

« J'ai seulement voulu faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi pour ne pas te blesser encore plus » il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elles « Il est juste que... qu'avec tout ce qui s'est produit entre nous deux, il est dur de savoir si j'ai fait la bonne chose désormais »

« Une manière facile de rationaliser ce que tu as fait, ce que tu m'as fait croire durant une semaine. Mais cela ne change pas la manière dont je me sens à présent, la colère contre toi, l'envie d'être loin de toi »

« Est-ce que c'est la manière dont tu t'es sentie la nuit dernière ? Peux-tu oublier aussi facilement ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

La mémoire du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes envoya un frisson momentané dans son corps, le désir qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait embrassé sa poitrine, ou quand elle avait embrassé son torse pourrait l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il avait omis de lui dire, et de lui pardonner. Mais la colère qu'elle ressentait en elle était beaucoup plus forte que le désir de pouvoir être de nouveau dans ses bras et de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, le bonheur qu'elle avait eu hier était tombé de son cœur remplacé par la colère.

« Ce qui s'est produit entre nous cette nuit, quoique la façon dont je me suis sentie pendant notre moment intime, a été basé sur un mensonge »

« Tu ne crois pas vraiment cela Felicity, tu sais que c'était réelle, quand nous nous sommes embrassés c'était l'amour que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre qui a parlé»

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Oliver, je ne peux pas échanger si facilement la vérité contre un moment de passion quand je la recherche depuis tellement longtemps, désespérément depuis cinq ans »

Oliver s'approcha d'elle voulant la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras comme hier soir, il ne pouvait pas penser que sa femme préférait le repousser, ne pas lui faire confiance, ne plus l'aimer car il avait été obligé de lui cacher la vérité. Il allait parler quand elle continua sa pensée.

« Je suppose que ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à Emily est vrai. Mais même en connaissant ce fait qui pourrait résoudre le problème facilement, je ne peux oublier une chose primordiale, j'étais ton épouse et tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance pour me dire les bases de ma vie. Tu étais le père de mon enfant et tu as gardé cette connaissance pour toi. C'est ce que je n'accepte pas. » dit-elle durement « Et c'est ce que je ne peux pas te pardonner »

« Felicity je t'en prie, je suis désolé d'avoir dû te cacher que l'on était marié et qu'Olivia est notre enfant, mais je l'ai fait dans le seul but de ne pas te perdre complètement à cause de ton amnésie » dit-il désespérément voulant lui faire comprendre ses actions.

« Mon amnésie n'est pas une raison sur laquelle tu peux te baser pour ton omission sur notre couple Oliver. Même à cause de mon état tu aurais dû me dire la vérité, j'avais le droit de savoir que tu étais mon mari, qu'Olivia était ta fille »

« Je ne te mentirai plus jamais Felicity, poses moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites et je te répondrai avec honnêteté » dit-il avec une tendresse déchirante dans le regard.

L'enrouement dans sa voix, la chaleur de son corps l'entourant frappa une corde sensible à l'intérieur de son cœur. Felicity se sentit étourdi encore une fois et elle lutta pour regagner son équilibre émotionnel, la colère qu'elle ressentait contre lui l'aidant à séparer ce que son corps souhaitait à ce que sa tête lui disait de faire. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour se protéger de l'attraction qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir, elle ne se laisserait plus avoir à présent. Elle le regarda une fois de plus la colère durcissant son regard envers lui.

« Oliver, je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement que tu souhaiterais que je le fasse. Il est trop tard simplement, tu aurais dû réfléchir avant et agir autrement. Ce qu'il y a eu hier soir ne se reproduira jamais, notre partenariat est fini »

Oliver sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux, encore hier il était tellement heureux d'avoir pu embrasser de nouveau sa femme, d'avoir pu la toucher, la caresser, il était même à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais Tommy avait tout gâché en laissant sortir la vérité, après autant d'années à vouloir les séparer son ancien meilleur ami avait enfin réussi. Sa femme ne voulait plus de lui, elle avait un nouvel homme dans sa vie, il pourrait se battre mais à quoi bon, il savait que quand Felicity avait une chose en tête rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Il durcit ses traits de nouveau, il ne voulait pas lui montrer la souffrance qu'il ressentait après qu'elle ait mis un terme à leur histoire. Cinq années à espérer un miracle de retrouver sa femme, une minute lui avait fallu pour tout balayer. Un silence maladroit se posa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire à présent, mais c'est Felicity qui le brisa.

« Je sais que nous sommes censés rencontrer la directrice de l'agence, mais... »

Il regarda fixement un espace au-dessus de son épaule droite ne pouvant plus la regarder, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ses yeux humides.

« Tu as raison, nous devrions nous mettre en route, Lyla ne sera pas contente si nous arrivons en retard» dit-il se déplaçant prêt à partir

« Je ne pars pas avec toi Oliver, comme je l'ai dit notre partenariat est terminé. En aucun cas je veux me retrouver dans une voiture de nouveau avec toi » dit-elle catégoriquement.

La façon de lui parler, son attitude si dure envers lui mit en colère Oliver à son tour. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir omis de lui dire la véritable nature de leur relation, des sentiments qui avaient pu y avoir entre eux avant cette nuit horrible, il comprenait, mais elle n'avait pas à le traiter comme un moins que rien juste parce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle lui revienne et ne pas la perdre plus dans son amnésie. Mais il avait perdu tout compte fait. Il lui répondit de la même manière brutale qu'elle venait de le faire.

"Que tu ne veuilles plus te retrouver dans une voiture avec moi je m'en contrefiche Felicity. J'ai très bien compris que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi à partir de cet instant, mais je suis toujours un agent du gouvernement qui dois protéger un témoin. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, nous devons y aller ensemble sinon Chase enverra ses chiens de chasse nous chercher» dit-il durement.

« J'ai déjà pris des arrangements pour que ton chef, Monsieur Diggle me conduise ce matin. Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire pour ce travail, de plus j'ai besoin d'un certain espace en ce moment, avec des personnes que je ne connais pas »

« Si tu penses de cette façon, je suis autant un inconnu que Diggle à tes yeux n'est-ce-pas ?» dit-il sarcastiquement

Les yeux d'Oliver s'assombrirent de colère pour la jeune femme à cause de la façon dont elle le traitait à présent, quand il les plongea dans les siens. Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui pardonner, de vouloir rester avec son médecin. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle ne pouvait même plus rester auprès de lui sans ressentir de la haine à son égard. Quand il mit sa main dans sa poche pour canaliser sa colère, il sentit l'objet qu'il avait glissé dans celle-ci ce matin étant si persuadé qu'il retrouverait sa femme après lui avoir tout expliqué. Ce n'était pas son habitude mais Oliver se rendit compte qu'il avait été vraiment naïf pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Je devine que je te verrais là-bas, quoique si tu veux rester ici pour surveiller ma fille et Colin cela me va aussi » Elle se tourna pour partir, mais sa voix l'arrêta.

« J'ai une chose qui t'appartient et que je dois te rendre, je ne peux plus vraiment le garder à présent puisque tu viens de rompre notre partenariat et notre mariage» dit-il durement avec un regard noir.

« Je ne veux rien de toi Oliver, je... »

« Cet objet qui est surement insignifiant pour toi t'appartiens quand même» dit-il froidement plaçant l'anneau d'or parfait dans sa main « Fait ce que tu veux avec ton alliance, jette la, vend la, met la à ton doigt quand tu épouseras ton médecin, elle ne représente plus rien pour toi n'est-ce pas ? " continua-t-il ironiquement.

Oliver ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et partit sans se retourner et quitta le loft, il se dirigea dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, sa gorge se gonfla l'étouffant dans le processus, il venait de perdre la meilleure partie de sa vie. La douleur était encore plus intense que quand il avait cru qu'elle était morte, car cette fois-ci elle était vivante mais le rejetait, le sortait de sa vie. Une larme, puis une autre coula sur ses joues, il les essuya rapidement de rage, il ne pouvait pas être faible, Hive était toujours présent et à la recherche de sa femme, non de son ex-femme.

Il ne les laisserait pas gagner, ils lui avaient assez pourri la vie, il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et après il partirait loin, très loin pour être seul. C'était ce que le destin avait décidé pour lui, il était destiné à ne jamais connaître le bonheur, il partirait peut-être sur son île pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver, c'est ce que Tommy lui avait dit il y a des années, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le purgatoire. Il allait réaliser son rêve bientôt.

Felicity resta planté dans le salon regardant l'anneau dans la paume de sa main, elle savait qu'elle avait fait souffrir Oliver en le repoussant, en lui disant que c'était fini mais cela était trop difficile de lui pardonner. Elle sortit la chaîne autour de son cou où se trouvait un ange à l'extrémité, la détacha et y plaça l'alliance, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle en ferait mais pour l'instant c'était le meilleur place qu'elle avait trouvé pour le bijou. Après avoir refermé le fermoir elle prit une grande respiration et partie se préparer pour sa visite à l'agence où elle rencontrerait ce monsieur Chase.

 **Je vous laisse le loisirs de me dire vos réactions. Merci**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nous voilà avec le chapitre 24 qui va vous faire tirer les cheveux. Beaucoup de discussions entre plusieurs personnages, et une sacré chute à la fin.**

 **Je sais que plusieurs personnes sont furieux contre Felicity, mais je l'ai décris de la façon dont je l'ai ressenti vers la fin de la saison quatre et saison cinq, en colère et ne voulant pas écouter Oliver, le faisant souffrir dans le processus. Mais je suis une fan absolue d'OLICITY donc dans pas longtemps il y auras un changement de la part de notre jeune informaticienne et nos amoureux se retrouveront ensemble vers la fin. Pour l'instant elle reste têtue et va continuer à être dur malheureusement.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui apprécient l'histoire.**

 **Merci aussi à Shinobu24 qui m'aide vraiment à m'améliorer dans mon écriture et me conseille énormément.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos claviers à la fin du chapitre.**

 **GAOGAOGGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Laurel ouvrit la grande baie vitrée du salon pour prendre l'air sur le balcon, comme elle avait fait hier soir après la dispute entre Tommy et Oliver. Elle s'en voulait tellement maintenant d'avoir prévenu son ex-copain du retour de sa sœur, si elle n'avait rien fait, Felicity serait toujours dans l'ignorance qu'elle était mariée à Oliver. Elle ne serait surement pas en colère à présent contre son partenaire pour lui avoir menti sur le statut de leur relation.

Dès le départ d'Oliver dans sa chambre après le coup de poing qu'il avait donné à son beau-frère, elle était partie sur le balcon pour échapper à Tommy qui était aussi en colère de la réaction d'Oliver. Elle regardait la route en bas, voyant quelques voitures qui passaient de temps en temps surement pour rentrer chez eux après une soirée heureuse, pas comme la sienne.

La pluie battait très fort tapant sur les toits des immeubles voisins, et elle pensait aux hommes de Lyla qui étaient dans leur voiture pour surveiller le moindre mouvement suspect, pour protéger sa meilleure amie contre une attaque d'Hive. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et en se retournant elle vit Tommy qui la regardait durement.

"Que fais-tu ici Tommy ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant de nouveau son regard sur la ville

"Je voulais prendre l'air mais je peux voir que tu as eu la même idée...Tu penses à ce qui vient d'arriver à ton Oliver, l'homme de ta vie"

"Tu es tellement pathétique Tommy que cela en devient lassant, je suis inquiète pour Felicity et tu devrais en faire pareil, tu es son frère"

"Ma sœur va s'en remettre elle est courageuse, elle a même réussi à braver la mort cela montre à quel point rien ne peut la blesser"

Mais Laurel avait arrêté de l'écouter au moment où elle avait eu l'impression de voir des personnes cachées entre deux immeubles, elle avait même eu l'impression qu'ils avaient des jumelles ou autres choses pour surveiller leur immeuble. Elle en avait parlé à Tommy mais il avait rigolé, lui expliquant qu'elle avait dû voir que des ombres et rien d'autre surtout avec toute la sécurité qu'il y avait ici il ne pourrait rien leur arriver.

Trop énervée pour continuer à discuter avec lui, elle avait quitté le balcon sans oublier de l'avoir traité d'idiot pour avoir avoué à sa sœur la vérité et surement détruit un couple.

Ce matin elle était de nouveau sur le balcon regardant mieux dans la lumière du jour si elle pouvait voir encore les personnes qu'elle avait cru voir hier. Quoique la pluie se soit arrêtée dans la nuit, une brume s'accrochait à la route ce qui rendait difficile de voir entre les deux immeubles qui se trouvaient en face, et de voir l'équipe de sécurité garée dans la rue.

Quand elle était descendue de sa chambre il y a une heure pour demander à Oliver comment il se sentait après hier soir, elle l'avait surpris dans une conversation assez âpre avec Felicity, elle avait pu entendre partiellement les mots durs que la jeune femme lui avait dits et elle avait eu mal au cœur pour son ami.

À ce moment elle s'en était encore voulu plus de ne pas avoir suivi les instructions qu'il lui avait données avant l'arrivée de Felicity et d'avoir été fautive de la gaffe de Tommy hier. Elle avait pensé qu'il viendrait la voir avant de sortir de l'appartement, elle savait qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence dans la pièce, mais il ne l'avait pas regardé et ne lui avait dit aucun mot, trop fâché contre elle sans aucun doute.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit à Tommy la vérité ? Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, elle avait pensé que peut-être Tommy aurait changé de comportement en pensant que sa sœur était en vie et qu'il verrait les choses dans une nouvelle perspective, d'avoir une nouvelle chance de tout arranger entre lui et son meilleur ami. Mais Tommy était resté encore très en colère contre Oliver et la suite était arrivée quand il lui avait hurlé dessus.

"Tu vois toujours les ombres que tu as vu hier Laurel"

La jeune femme se tendit au son de la voix sarcastique de Tommy, à des moments elle se demandait comment il avait pu changer autant et devenir aussi méchant. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui encore, elle avait assez fait cela pendant la fin de leur relation.

"Je sais que tu ne me crois pas Tommy, mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu des personnes qui nous surveillaient entre les deux immeubles d'en face" dit-elle en rentrant dans le salon l'air froid lui glaçant les os.

"Laurel tu as passé vraiment trop de temps avec mon ancien meilleur ami, tu veux devenir un agent et te faire tuer aussi comme Felicity"

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tommy, si tu pouvais juste fermer ta bouche à des moments"

"C'est vrai que tu préfères la bouche d'Oliver à la mienne" dit-il avec dédain

"Tommy tu es qu'un s..."

Laurel garda le reste de sa pensée dans sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte que la petite Olivia était derrière un des piliers le regard rempli de peur. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait en bas toute seule, l'enfant n'osa pas répondre et son regard se remplit encore plus de peur. La jeune femme se déplaça rapidement vers elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et essayer de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle s'aperçut que la petite fille tenait une feuille dans sa main, elle en déduit qu'elle était surement descendue pour montrer le dessin qu'elle avait fait à son oncle Tommy. Elle lui demanda doucement de bien vouloir lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dessiné

"Il est vraiment très beau ton dessin ma puce" dit-elle en souriant

Tommy s'avança jusqu'à eux pour savoir ce qui pouvait effrayer la fille de Felicity, il regarda lui aussi le dessin par-dessus de l'épaule de Laurel et avec un sourire dit la même phrase que son ex copine. Mais il ne vit aucun sourire sur le visage de sa nièce, il se rendit compte plutôt que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il put sentir qu'elle avait vraiment peur de quelque chose. Il comprit la raison quand il l'entendit chuchoter près de l'oreille de Laurel

« Les ombres ce sont des fantômes et j'ai peur des fantômes »

"Olivia ! " Tommy porta un regard contrarié pendant qu'il soulevait la petite fille dans ses bras "Il n'y a aucun fantôme ici, je taquinais juste tante Laurel ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas"

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus réfléchissant à ce que son oncle venait de lui dire, mais toujours remplis d'incertitude elle lui chuchota à son tour.

"Les fantômes ils ne sortent que la nuit, tu ne peux pas les voir pour l'instant"

Tout en caressant le dos de la petite fille Laurel la consola en lui expliquant que les fantômes n'existaient pas, que les grands disaient cela pour penser aux personnes qu'ils avaient perdues, mais Olivia secoua la tête toujours persuadé qu'ils existaient vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » son front se plissa dans la concentration « Papa me l'a dit et il dit toujours la vérité. Il m'a parlé des fantômes qui viennent voir les petits enfants... »

« Olivia ce ne sont que des histoires inventées par les grandes personnes pour les films » dit Laurel

« Si ils existent, tu en as vue toi, tu l'as dit» sa lèvre inférieure trembla de nouveau

« Mais je n'ai pas vu de fantômes, j'ai vu les arbres créer des ombres avec leurs branches » Laurel dit doucement pour rassurer la petite. Colin était vraiment un idiot de lui raconter de telles horreurs

« Et rien ne peut t'arriver ici, nous sommes avec toi » dit elle

"Et moi je suis là pour te protéger ma puce, je suis ton oncle Tommy, le plus fort de tous" dit-il voulant faire sourire sa nièce.

Les doigts d'Olivia jouèrent avec le bord du t-shirt de Tommy pendant que ses lèvres se tirèrent dans une moue

« Je n'aime pas être ici, je veux rentrer dans ma maison, avec maman et papa » dit-elle évidemment pas du tout calmé.

« Bientôt mon ange tu rentreras dans ta maison au Canada, mais nous devons attendre que ta maman ait fini ses affaires dans cette ville » répondit Tommy souhaitant toujours la calmer.

Son visage s'éclaira pendant un instant « Et tu vas habiter avec nous tonton ?»

Tommy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Colin qui descendait les escaliers à son tour dit à Olivia qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer dans sa maison avec sa maman. Arrivé à la portée de Tommy sans lui demander son avis il récupéra la petite fille dans ses bras puis partit s'assoir sur le canapé dans le salon.

"Nous sommes une famille ma chérie, maman, papa et toi et nous serons bientôt au Canada" dit-il lui embrassant le front.

"Super papa" répondit-elle avec enthousiasme "Je veux rentrer chez nous papa, le lac et le sable me manque, je veux me baigner avec toi et maman comme avant"

"Moi aussi la maison me manque ma chérie mais on y sera très vite je te le promets, maintenant retourne dans ta chambre, je vais venir t'aider t'habiller après avoir parlé avec ton oncle"

Colin déposa sa fille devant lui, fit un gros câlin qui s'éternisa quelques minutes par la petite lui donnant milles bisous sur les joues, puis il la vit courir jusqu'aux escaliers les montant un par un faisant bien attention. Pendant ce moment il ne vit pas le regard échangé entre Tommy et Laurel par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit à Olivia sur leur retour à leur domicile bientôt.

"Colin pouvons-nous parler s'il vous plaît ?" demanda Laurel

"Bien sûr, je suis resté pour cela j'ai compris que vous vouliez que l'on discute ensemble" dit-il s'asseyant de nouveau dans le canapé

« Vous ne devriez pas promettre à Olivia que vous allez rentrer chez vous, vu que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer »

"Je veux simplement rassurer ma fille qui commence à se languir de chez elle tout comme moi, et je sais très bien ce qu'il va arriver" il laissa un soupir à la fin de sa phrase

"Mais vous lui faîtes croire à un futur qui ne peux pas exister Colin" dit-elle franchement

"Et pourquoi pensez-vous cela Laurel ?" dit-il brusquement

« Quel futur envisager vous Monsieur Becker ? » demanda Tommy le fixant

« Repartir avec Meghan et Olivia pour le Canada, nous marier et vivre ensemble comme une famille normale »

Laurel, assez fâchée par les plans de Colin, ne put rester silencieuse « Mais elle...elle n'est pas votre fille » cria-t-elle la colère refaisant surface « C'est la fille d'Oliver, vous ne pouvez pas la lui enlever »

« Mais Laurel » Tommy répliqua d'un sourire narquois à l'encontre du médecin « Oliver est un obstacle mineur pour ce vieux Colin n'est-ce pas ? Il connait Olivia depuis qu'elle est bébé, après tout."

"Tout à fait, je l'élève depuis ses un an comme ma propre fille, Monsieur Queen est son père génétique mais je suis son véritable père."

"Je peux vous poser une question toute simple n'est-ce pas, vous allez y répondre ?" demanda Tommy s'avançant vers le médecin

"Bien sûr si je peux y répondre je le ferai"

"Cela ne vous dérange pas de coucher avec ma petite sœur amnésique, quoi qu'il en soit ? »

« Tommy ! » dit Laurel faussement outré

« Non Laurel, c'est une question parfaitement juste que je dois poser à cet homme. » il fixa de nouveau Becker « Dîtes moi Docteur. Tu rencontres une femme qui ne sait pas qui elle est, avec un enfant qui évidemment ne s'est pas matérialisé tout seul...Je veux savoir. Tu as attendu combien de temps avant de profiter d'elle ? »

Colin se leva rapidement prêt à donner une bonne leçon à cet homme qui était le frère de sa fiancée. Comment osait-il penser qu'il avait abusé des circonstances pour séduire Meghan ? Il ne savait rien de leur rencontre, de leur histoire, il en avait marre de côtoyer toutes ses personnes du passé de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Cette partie de mon rapport avec votre sœur n'est en rien vos affaires » dit-il les dents serrés

« Ah bon ce n'est pas mes affaires. Mais je crois que ce sont mes affaires justement vu qu'il faut que je la protège évidemment de tous ces hommes qui continuent à s'attaquer à elle. Vous avez profité de sa faiblesse pour la mettre dans votre lit »

Colin serra ses poings « Vous êtes peut-être son frère et vous voulez la protéger, je le concède. Vous pensez pouvoir dire à cet agent du gouvernement de ne plus toucher à votre sœur, je suis d'accord aussi. Mais ne pensez pas que vous pouvez le faire avec moi »

« Non mais il va connaître la force de mon poing dans son visage celui-là » dit Tommy une goutte de sueur minuscules éclatant sur son front.

Laurel lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et l'éloigner du médecin, il y avait eu assez de coup de poing donné depuis hier soir. Il la fixa de son regard le plus noir, et il sortit abruptement du salon.

Colin laissa sortir un souffle profond quand il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux « Je devine que j'aurais pu mieux réagir à ce qu'il m'a dit, mais cela m'a mis hors de moi qu'il pense que j'ai profité de la situation »

« Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne savons vraiment bien nous comporter dans cette situation » dit Laurel exprimant des excuses muettes

« Je devine que ces dernières années ont été dures pour vous tous »

« Oui » elle humidifia ses lèvres « Tommy ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la perte de sa petite sœur. Sarah une très bonne amie de Felicity et qui est ma sœur qui plus est, nous a dit que l'on devait apprendre à traiter nos pertes un jour à la fois et essayer de survivre avec. »

« Cette jeune femme à l'air très sage. Plus que Queen en tous cas »

Elle le regarda fixement « Oliver est un homme extraordinaire et d'avoir perdu Felicity l'a détruit, il a réussi à surmonter sa peine avec les années. Mais s'il doit de nouveau la perdre il ne s'en remettra pas »

« Je vois que vous appréciez énormément cet homme, et je comprends que vous le défendiez. Mais ce n'est ni lui, ni moi qui allons choisir à la fin. C'est l'opinion de Meghan qui comptera »

« Vous semblez croire qu'elle ne retournera pas avec lui »

« Je pense que Meghan lui a bien fait comprendre ce matin quand elle avait fini son mariage et son partenariat avec lui »

« Ils se sont justes disputés » dit Laurel un peu trop fort ignorant la crainte qui s'incrustait fermement dans son ventre « Ils se sont toujours chamaillés, c'était ce qui faisait d'eux un couple amoureux. »

« S'ils combattaient souvent c'est qu'il y avait un problème vous ne croyiez pas. En quatre ans je ne me suis pas une seule fois disputé avec Meghan, nous avons toujours dit ce que nous avions sur le cœur, c'est cela être un vrai couple »

"Felicity et Oliver se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que ce que vous pensez Colin. Ils étaient amis d'enfance avant de devenir un couple, je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie deux personnes s'aimer autant que ces deux-là, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer mais c'est la vie de couple qui veut cela"

« Vous êtes vraiment tous contre moi je vois. Son frère ne veut pas que je l'approche. Vous pensez qu'elle partira avec ce Queen, mais cela n'arrivera pas je vous le dis »

"Elle est avec vous seulement car elle est amnésique, dès qu'elle se souviendra de son passé, Felicity et Oliver seront de nouveau ensemble" dit-elle fortement pour prouver son point.

« Ce qui se produit après cette affaire est la décision de Meghan et uniquement la sienne. Je suppose que la seule chose à faire maintenant est d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle choisira, mais après la dispute de ce matin je suis confiant sur son choix »

Colin quitta le salon à son tour sans même donner un coup d'œil à la jeune femme pour voir sa réaction à ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Laurel repensa à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure dans ce salon entre Oliver et Felicity, et l'avocate commença à se demander si ce médecin n'avait peut-être pas raison et que son ami perdrait sa femme réellement après avoir fait tomber Hive.

Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment l'air d'en vouloir énormément à son partenaire, et connaissant Felicity quand elle avait quelque chose en tête c'était très dur de la dissuader de changer d'avis.

Quand elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le balcon elle espéra au plus profond d'elle que quelqu'un arrive à trouver la façon de faire comprendre à Felicity pourquoi tout avait dû être fait comme cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ait quitté Starling City avec Colin et Olivia laissant un gros trou dans leur vie de nouveau et dans le cœur d'Oliver.

 **GAOGAOGAAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAG**

Après s'être préparée et avoir expliqué à sa fille qu'elle devait de nouveau la laisser avec Colin pour quelques heures, Felicity descendit dans le hall pour attendre Diggle qui devait venir la récupérer. Vers huit heures trente ils partaient ensemble dans le parking pour prendre la voiture et se diriger vers l'agence.

Pendant qu'il roulait en silence, Felicity put regarder par la fenêtre et essayer de se rappeler les bâtiments, les carrefours, les routes qu'ils prenaient pour se diriger dans l'ancien endroit où elle avait travaillé avant l'accident qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire pendant les cinq dernières années. Elle était reconnaissante à l'homme à ses côtés de ne pas lui poser des questions sur ce qui était arrivé hier soir ou ce matin entre elle et son ancien partenaire, elle ne voulait pas trop y penser pour le moment.

A cause de la pluie qui était bien tombée hier et du vent qui avait bien soufflé, ils furent un peu bloqués sur certaines routes, car des dégâts avaient été importants bloquant la circulation. A un certain moment Diggle commença à s'impatienter et à regarder souvent l'heure qui avançait sur l'horloge du tableau de bord.

"Ma femme va encore ne pas apprécier que j'arrive en retard à une réunion, un peu comme hier après-midi" dit Diggle en soufflant d'ennui à cause des voitures qui n'avançaient pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment en retard, nous y serons (le ferons) peut-être à temps, puis Madame Mickaels n'a pas l'air d'un dragon » répondit Felicity en souriant.

« Quelques minutes pourraient aussi bien être quelques heures. Lyla est très difficile à vivre en ce moment » dit il

« Je la comprends même moi je n'en peux plus de cette histoire avec Hive et tous les mensonges qui y sont liés »

« On souffre tous de cette histoire Felicity » Diggle fixa un point devant lui étant arrêté à un feu

« Certains plus que d'autres » dit-elle en soufflant

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien Felicity, je te trouve un peu pâle, tu as eu le temps de prendre ton breuvage préféré quand même»

« Je suis désolé Diggle, mais j'ai à peine fermé les yeux cette nuit et ma tête me fait souffrir »

« Tu as pris un antidouleur pour ta migraine ? »

« Tout le monde veux que je prenne des médicaments aujourd'hui » dit-elle un peu durement

« Je devine que la révélation de la nuit dernière a dû être un grand choc pour toi » dit-il dans une voix douce.

"Je vois que tout le monde est déjà au courant" dit-elle sarcastiquement "Oliver est-il venu se plaindre à toi ?"

"Non Felicity, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Oliver depuis hier soir quand je suis parti avec ma femme,. Mais nous nous inquiétons tous que Hive essaye de t'enlever à nouveau, alors James nous donne des mises à jour par heure sur ce qui arrive au loft"

Felicity ne répondit pas à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle aurait vraiment pensé qu'Oliver aurait appelé tout de suite son ami pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de mettre fin à leur mariage ce matin. Quand elle était remontée après sa dispute avec lui, Colin avait voulu savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé exactement, elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait décidé et lui dire qu'elle avait choisi de repartir pour le Canada avec lui et Olivia.

Mais au plus profond de son cœur elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir vraiment quitter Starling City, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa famille et de ses amis, elle ne voulait pas les quitter de nouveau, elle avait été seule durant trop longtemps. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les paroles de Diggle.

« Tu sais ce que notre travail n'est pas souvent simple avec le danger qui nous entourent tous les jours, et toi aussi à une époque tu as dû faire les bons choix »

« Si tu essayes de présenter des excuses à sa place ce n'est pas la peine » dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse...pas exactement. J'essaye juste de t'expliquer que dans notre métier, tout n'est pas toujours noir et blanc. Nous sommes des agents du gouvernement et nous devons impérativement suivre des ordres Et des fois ce n'est pas facile crois-moi »

« Te croire... » Elle souffla « Il est là le problème Mr Diggle vous ne le voyiez pas ? Il ne m'a pas fait confiance. » Elle toucha le petit anneau en or qui se trouvait au bout de la chaîne autour de son cou « Les vœux que nous avons prononcés quand nous nous sommes mariés devraient avoir compté pour lui, je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai dit où ce qu'il a dit mais je suis sûr que l'on s'est promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre»

Diggle regarda la jeune femme toucher l'anneau autour de son cou, le rouler entre ses doigts il le reconnu immédiatement et savait que c'était l'alliance qu'elle portait avant l'accident, Oliver avait dû lui rendre ce matin.

« Tu connais l'expression 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?' Et bien pour lui, cela a été chaque minute de chaque jour depuis que tu es morte. Personne n'a pris ta place et n'aurait pris ta place si nous ne t'avions pas retrouvé »

« Il est assez difficile de croire que...qu'un homme comme lui n'ai personne depuis tout ce temps »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un homme à femme dans son adolescence. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes après ta mort »

« Attendez Mr Diggle ! Oliver n'est pas exactement Quasimodo vous savez. Il y a du avoir beaucoup de femme qui ont voulu lui faire oublier son épouse morte »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que certaines femme n'ont pas essayé » dit-il brusquement « Juste que cela n'a pas agi sur lui »

« Oh » dit-elle faiblement

« Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand tu tiens compte de tout »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » elle demanda sa voix gagnant une octave plus haute.

Elle voulut d'une certaine façon, avec une envie pressante, connaître un peu de son passé avec Oliver.

Diggle sourit à son intérêt soudain, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui donner des informations sur son passé mais maintenant que le chat était sorti il n'y avait plus de restrictions à ne rien lui avouer.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Emily Walsh était une psychologue de renom il y a plusieurs années dans la ville de Los Angeles, sa clientèle était surtout composée d'hommes d'affaires très riches, d'avocats qui n'arrivaient plus à plaider, de femmes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur mari couchait avec leur domestique. C'était une clientèle qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ses services si vous lui demandiez mais ils payaient tellement bien qu'elle ne disait rien et les écoutait raconter leurs misérables petits problèmes de la vie.

Elle avait travaillé là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des soucis avec un client qui l'avait séduite, elle l'avait trouvé jeune mais il lui avait montré sa carte d'identité le premier jour pour constituer son dossier et il avait l'âge légal. Elle ne l'avait donc pas repris quand il avait commencé à lui parler de la façon dont il aimerait la prendre sur son bureau et la faire jouir, alors qu'elle le voyait toucher son membre et se donner du plaisir devant elle tout en lui détaillant ce qu'il lui ferait.

Un jour il avait été beaucoup plus entreprenant et lui avait touché le genou pendant quelques minutes, avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à sa féminité et lui avait caressé le clitoris à travers sa petite culotte de soie. Elle avait su à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait dû arrêter ce qu'il se passait mais elle l'avait laissé faire et au lieu de le repousser, elle avait écarté les jambes beaucoup plus et l'avait laissé lui donner du plaisir. Leur petit jeu de caresse avait continué durant quelques semaines, puis elle était devenue plus entreprenante et lui avait donné certaines fois des fellations.

Tout cela aurait pu ne jamais se savoir car elle avait un bureau insonorisé, et elle cachait les bandes d'enregistrement dans son coffre-fort, sauf pour celles avec ce jeune homme qui étaient cachés chez elle dans son coffre personnel. Plusieurs fois elle avait aimé se faire plaisir le soir sur son lit en écoutant leurs bandes où ils se donnaient des orgasmes chacun leur tour. Un soir où elle savait que sa secrétaire n'était plus là, elle avait demandé à son client de venir pour un rendez plus tard que prévu, et cette nuit-là elle avait dépassé toutes les limites et l'avait laissé donner vie à son fantasme en le laissant la prendre durement sur son bureau.

Elle était une femme assez intelligente, elle avait su que de laisser cet homme décrire tout ses fantasmes pendant leurs sessions n'était pas correct. De dépasser les limites de l'intimité, de commencer une relation charnelle avec lui était mal. Mais elle avait ressenti une attirance pour lui du moment qu'il était rentré dans son bureau le premier jour, peut-être le fait qu'il était jeune et qu'il la désirait alors qu'elle avait l'âge d'être sa mère lui donnait la satisfaction de plaire encore, lui enlevait les doutes sur l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le sexe opposé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cédé, malheureusement elle l'avait fait et sa vie avait complètement changé.

Après une autre nuit à rester tard dans son bureau pour avoir des relations sexuelles, elle avait quitté son bureau tout en emmenant la bande d'enregistrement chez elle pour l'écouter plus tard, et revivre toute seule leurs ébats. Sur le chemin du retour elle s'était faite agresser par deux hommes qui lui avaient volé son sac où se trouvait à l'intérieur la cassette de leur nuit de passion. Complètement déroutée, et de peur de se faire prendre car elle avait appris que son client était plus jeune que prévu et qu'elle pourrait être arrêtée pour détournement de mineur, elle avait accepté de payer quand on lui avait fait le chantage de révéler toute cette histoire.

Elle avait payé la première fois, puis la deuxième et la troisième aussi, mais au bout d'un moment elle avait refusé de payer et les menaces s'étaient accentuées. Elle n'avait pas su comment faire pour s'en sortir, puis elle avait repensé à un homme qu'elle avait connu quelques années avant grâce à son oncle Vladimir qui était de la Bratva. Elle avait fait appelle à cet homme Damien Darkh, qui était capitaine américain de la Bratva, et il avait réussi à régler son problème. Au bout de quelques jours il lui avait rendu la bande sonore, mais en contrepartie elle devait déménager à Starling City et l'aider quand il en aurait besoin.

Elle avait tout de suite accepté ne voulant pas être arrêté par les flics de Los Angeles elle avait quitté son travail et était partie vivre à Starling où elle avait été embauchée par l'argus en tant que psychologue après la mort de la précédente en se doutant que Damien avait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire. Durant un an et demi il lui avait demandé plusieurs informations sur les recherches que l'agence faisait sur lui par rapport à la mort d'un de leur agent Felicity Smoak, ce qu'elle avait fait sans se faire prier. Quand elle avait appris par la directrice de l'agence que la femme allait être amené ici elle avait prévenu rapidement Darkh, il lui avait demandé de la surveiller de près et au moment où elle avait appris qu'elle était amnésique elle s'était proposée d'être sa psychologue.

Ce matin Darkh l'avait appelée pour lui demander de réussir à faire le nécessaire pour que les agents dans le loft ne puissent pas les voir débarquer dans l'appartement le moment venu de son plan diabolique. Elle dut trouver un moyen de les rendre aveugle à ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, donc quand elle vit Monsieur Diggle partir avec Felicity elle rentra dans l'appartement avec une très grande tasse de café de Starbuck.

Elle s'approcha des écrans d'ordinateur où elle pouvait voir les couloirs de l'immeuble, le parking souterrain, les pièces de l'appartement, la porte d'entrée principale. Elle se pencha comme pour regarder de près et fit exprès de renverser son café sur le matériel de surveillance. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir fait attention, James lui hurla dessus expliquant qu'ils allaient perdre du temps à tout réparer, que cela allait fragiliser leur défense.

Elle s'en voulu leur proposant de les aider à réparer mais les agents lui demandèrent de rester éloigné de leur matériel, James partit, prévenant qu'il devait aller chercher du matériel le plus rapidement dans un magasin informatique pour régler au plus vite le problème. Elle quitta ensuite le loft et appela Damien le prévenant que le travail était fait et qu'il devait se dépêcher car ils auraient réparé le matériel dans moins d'une heure. Il l'a remercia de son travail bien fait et lui indiqua que les agents n'auraient pas le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arriverait.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de la psychologue, Colin descendit les escaliers avec la petite Olivia, ils décidèrent de préparer de bonne crêpes pour Meghan quand elle serait de retour, sa fille aimait faire de la cuisine avec lui dans la maison sur la plage le week-end. Il n'était jamais resté dormir chez sa fiancé mais elle acceptait qu'il passe le samedi et le dimanche avec eux à jouer sur la plage, se baigner dans le lac l'été, ou bien rester dans la maison préparer des crêpes avec Olivia le seul plat que la petite arrivait à faire sans trop de difficultés.

Il tourna la tête vers les agents et les virent en grande discussion avec la psychologue, l'un des agents lui criaient dessus mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand il l'avait vu la première fois dans le loft il l'avait reconnu car ils s'étaient rencontrés chez son ami Damien. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela bizarre car son ami touchait dans tous les domaines médicales, et peut-être que cette Emily était son médecin personnel, il savait que l'homme avait souffert dans sa jeunesse en perdant sa famille tôt, il devait encore avoir besoin de se confier à un spécialiste.

Il n'avait pas vraiment crut les agents qui étaient venus au Canada, quand ils avaient dit que c'était à cause de Damien que Meghan était morte. Il connaissait cet homme et ce n'était pas un meurtrier, il avait dû avoir des problèmes avec un de ses employés, ce Cooper qui avait été responsable de l'embuscade.

Il regarda vers le salon où il vit Laurel travailler sur des papiers sur la table de repas et Tommy sur le balcon la regardant. Ces deux personnes l'intriguaient, il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas été un couple avant, qui avait dû se séparer vu leur regards remplis de colère l'un envers l'autre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine avec Olivia, ils commencèrent à préparer la pâte à crêpe, ils s'amusèrent avec la farine, la petite fille en avait un peu dans les cheveux et sur le nez, elle rigolait, si il pouvait lui faire oublier un moment tout ce qui arrivait il en était très heureux.

Laurel était assise à la table du salon avec plusieurs papiers éparpillés sur celle-ci, dans l'obligation de rester enfermer dans le loft, et sans pouvoir se rendre à son bureau pour le moment pour sa sécurité, elle devait tout de même travailler sur ce cas très important. Elle ne savait pas comment mais Lyla avait réussi à faire ajourner le début du procès donc elle essayait de préparer la meilleur plaidoirie pour le jour où elle devrait comparaître devant la juge.

Du coin de l'œil elle put voir Colin descendre les escaliers avec Olivia et se diriger vers la cuisine, elle espérait que Felicity retrouve vite la mémoire pour que la petite fille puisse être avec son véritable père et pas cet homme qui croyait avoir tous les droits sur l'enfant. Quand elle entendit la porte du balcon se refermer elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre et put apercevoir Tommy le dos tourné.

"L'air frais t'a-t-il remis les neurones en place ?" demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

"Pas plus que les tiens ma chère Laurel" répondit-il de la même manière se dirigeant vers le canapé

"J'aimerais tellement que tu ne sois pas ici Tommy, si nous n'étions pas obligés de rester je te mettrais moi-même dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses"

"Qui te dis que l'on ne peut pas quitter ce loft. Oh attends bien sûr...le grand Oliver Queen l'a dit évidemment, donc nous devons faire ce que la seigneurie nous dit"

"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir dans ton bureau et te prévenir du retour de Felicity" dit-elle tristement

"Surement mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je suis au courant donc tu assumes tes choix"

"Je m'en veux d'avoir trahi la confiance d'Oliver pour que tu puisses retrouver ta sœur"

"Tu es tellement pathétique Laurel" dit Tommy avec un regard noir

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué de la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu es encore folle amoureuse de lui »

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tommy, tu n'as jamais rien compris à ce qu'il y avait entre Oliver et moi premièrement"

« Si tu crois avoir une chance avec lui tu rêves ma pauvre »

"Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant avoir une chance avec Oliver depuis le jour où il est tombé amoureux de Felicity, même durant son absence, même si elle repart avec son médecin pour le Canada. Oliver aime et aimera toute sa vie sa femme, personne ne prendra jamais sa place"

« Ma sœur n'a jamais su choisir les hommes dont elle tombait amoureuse » Tommy commença « Après Oliver, elle n'a pas choisi le meilleur encore avec ce médecin qui est imbu de sa personne et croit dur comme fer qu'elle le choisira. J'ai envie de lui rentrer dedans pour avoir abusé d'elle comme cela »

« Moi ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle récupère vite la mémoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

« Mais vu la façon dont tous ces agents gèrent cette affaire en ne bougeant pas, je ne suis pas sûr que cela avance vite. » dit il les dents serré « Il faut que je sorte sinon je vais exploser » il commença à partir vers la porte d'entrée

« Oliver ne va pas être content que tu sois parti à l'extérieur et ai risqué la sécurité de sa fille »

« Oliver n'a rien le droit de me dire vu ce qu'il a fait, il n'a même pas pris la peine de me prévenir que ma petite sœur était encore vivante, dieu que je le hais »

« Il devait le faire mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre »

« Ton amour pour lui t'aveugle, il est égoïste, lâche et menteur » ses yeux s'étaient durcis

« Et toi c'est ta jalousie qui te fait parler » dit-elle en se levant

"Quelle jalousie Laurel ? Je ne veux plus être avec toi"

« Oliver est un homme extraordinaire qui s'en veut encore, même après cinq ans, de ne pas avoir pu protéger la femme qu'il aime depuis le premier jour où il l'a rencontré. Il aurait pu passer à autre chose, se faire à l'idée que sa vie devait continuer, mais jamais cela ne lui est passé par l'esprit. Jamais il n'a laissé tomber ta sœur même après sa mort. Et toi tu peux en dire autant, tu m'as laissé partir Tommy et ne m'as jamais rappelé, tu as préféré détruire notre relation à cause de ta colère contre eux"

"Et j'ai eu raison, à cause de lui nous l'avons perdu pendant cinq ans, il n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il m'avait faite et l'a laissé mourir, il ne l'a pas protégé, je t'aimais Laurel mais je devais penser à ma petite sœur avant nous"

"Tu n'as pas réalisé qu'en t'obstinant à leur pourrir la vie tu as perdu ta sœur bien avant l'accident, elle a souffert de votre séparation tu étais son héros depuis qu'elle était jeune, pas lui mais toi."

"Mais il avait déjà pris ma place comme héros quand il lui a sauvé la vie le jour de leur rencontre" hurla-t-il

"Oliver n'a jamais pris ta place Tommy, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la prendre en tant que grand frère, il trouvait même que tu étais meilleur que lui dans ce domaine des fois. Je sais qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit mais il était heureux que tu sois là pour protéger Théa pendant ces cinq années où on a cru qu'il était mort."

"Je ne le savais pas" dit Tommy se calmant enfin "Depuis que nous étions jeune j'ai cru que Felicity le préférait à moi, elle ne parlait que de lui tout le temps. Je t'avais déjà perdu car tu l'avais choisi au lieu de me choisir pour être ton petit ami. Et puis il est revenu, tu étais si heureuse que j'ai pensé que tu me quitterais pour lui de nouveau. Et Felicity a choisi une relation avec lui plutôt que d'écouter son frère"

"Tu as toujours été son grand frère Tommy, elle n'a jamais voulu d'Oliver comme grand frère"

"Mais depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie avec son allergie, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, je ne voulais pas que cela recommence quand il est revenu" dit Tommy commençant à comprendre pour la première fois. "Je ne voulais pas la perdre encore une fois, j'avais les deux femmes que j'aimais le plus auprès de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me les prennent, alors j'ai voulu les séparer"

"Tu as toujours été son grand frère, tu n'avais aucun souci à te faire pour cela" Laurel lui sourit " Bien évidemment que ta sœur était proche d'Oliver depuis le début, elle ne le voulait pas comme son frère, mais plus comme le garçon qui serait le premier à l'embrasser. Felicity est tombée amoureuse de lui après cet incident Tommy"

"J'ai toujours su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais depuis si longtemps je n'étais pas au courant, je croyais que cela lui était venu plus tard après le départ de Ray" dit-il étonné

"Non ta sœur a toujours aimé ton meilleur ami Tommy, c'était tout à fait normal que lui aussi tombe amoureux d'elle un jour, et cela les a blessé que tu veuilles les séparer"

"J'étais si jaloux de lui, ma sœur était amoureuse de lui, l'avait suivi dans son travail à l'agence en quittant la société, en me quittant et j'avais l'impression que tu voulais être avec lui depuis son retour, je me suis toujours senti inférieur à lui"

"Tu n'as jamais été inférieur Tommy, je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre vous deux quand on était au lycée, tu vas rigoler mais j'ai fait pile ou face avec Sarah pour vous choisir et c'est Oliver qui avait gagné"

"Je me suis toujours senti comme le deuxième choix, pour toi, pour ma sœur, quand il m'a dit qu'il aimait Felicity j'ai pété un câble, je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne encore une fois, je voulais la protéger à tout prix car je n'avais pas réussi à te protéger. Tu l'as toujours aimé plus que moi."

"Tommy c'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé Oliver mais nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble à part comme de très bon amis. La personne que j'aimais plus que tout m'a fait sortir de sa maison et de son cœur" dit-elle en le fixant intensément.

"Comment j'ai pu te laisser partir...Laurel je..."

Au même moment, dans les escaliers de l'immeuble sur le palier de l'appartement d'Oliver, Darkh commençait à donner les instructions à ses hommes ne voulant pas que l'un d'eux fasses tout rater, la mission devait réussir à tout prix pour pouvoir faire l'échange plus tard contre la personne qu'il voulait vraiment, Emily avait rendu aveugle les agents en court-circuitant leur écrans et cela leur servirait pour tous les surprendre.

Darkh décompta avec ses doigts trois...deux...un, puis Jones donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, elle s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas faisant sursauter tous les occupants du loft. Tommy attrapa Laurel par la taille pour la cacher derrière un des piliers, il se mit derrière elle pour la protéger, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Colin cacha la petite Olivia derrière le comptoir voulant la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

Des coups de feu furent tirés de part et d'autres, des cris purent être entendu qui se répercutaient sur les murs de l'appartement, les agents présents n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment réagir à ce qui se passait. Le premier reçu plusieurs balles dans le corps, le deuxième fut poignardé dans le cœur, le troisième reçu une balle dans la tête, le dernier eut la gorge tranchée.

Vlaloski arriva vers Tommy et commença à se battre avec lui mais le hurlement de Darkh le fit arrêter pour faire le travail demandé, il lui tira une fléchette tranquillisante dans le cou ainsi qu'à Laurel qui essayait de s'échapper du loft. Darkh s'approcha du comptoir où il savait que se trouvait son ami Colin avec Olivia Queen, il s'approcha doucement vers la cuisine en se demandant s'il devait lui mettre une balle dans la tête ou bien lui tirer une fléchette avec le nouveau produit qu'il venait de créer qui le ferait dormir pendant un long moment.

La première chose que Colin vit fut des chaussures, il avait la petite fille collé contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe, il répétait inlassablement 'je suis désolé, je suis désolé'. Il sentit une piqûre dans son cou, quand il commença à s'écrouler il regarda la personne qui avait tiré, quand il put apercevoir son ami Damien, ses yeux s'agrandir en grand, pour lui cela n'était pas possible.

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait pendant ces quatre années Colin, les surveiller pour moi mais maintenant je prends le relais" dit Darkh avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage

"Non Da...Damien...Ne fais...pas...cela" répondit Colin sentant le tranquillisant faire son effet

"Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai grand soin de cette petite demoiselle" dit Damien prenant Olivia dans ses bras

L'enfant hurlait de tout son souffle et se débattit comme elle le pouvait des bras fort de l'adulte qui voulait l'enlever loin de son père.

"PAPA...PAPA..."

"Chut Olivia, nous allons faire une petite promenade tous les quatre"

Colin essaya de crier mais il ne sentit plus ses muscles à présent, il regarda sa fille se débattre pour sortir des bras de l'homme qui était son ami depuis des années.

"Ce que je t'ai donné va te faire dormir pendant plusieurs heures Colin, quand tu te réveilleras Oliver Queen te tueras surement pour ne pas avoir protégé sa fille, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi donc je m'en moque" Damien eut un rire qui glaça le sang de Colin.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ce fut le visage de Damien Darkh juste au-dessus de lui, avec Olivia qui ne bougeait plus dans ses bras. Jones pris Tommy inconscient dans ses bras et Vlaloski pris Laurel dans les siens, Darkh passa la petite fille, qui dormait à présent, dans les bras d'Andrews. Il regarda un instant l'appartement pour être sûr de n'avoir laissé personne de vivant puis quitta ce dernier avec ses hommes fermant la porte soigneusement. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Mr et Mme Queen apprennent l'enlèvement de leurs amis et de leur fille.

Bien dix minutes après tout ce qui fut arrivé, James qui était parti pendant trente minutes se rendit compte que quelques chose clochait quand il aperçut ses collègues mort dans la voiture. Il monta les étages en courant et quand il arriva dans le loft il put voir une scène horrible devant lui. Ses quatre collègues étaient morts sur le sol du salon, quand il chercha des personnes vivantes il vit le médecin derrière le comptoir, en touchant son cou il put se rendre compte qu'il respirait encore mais avait été surement drogué.

Il appela le plus rapidement l'agence et les ambulances, l'horloge de la cuisine sonna dix coups dans le silence du loft, Hive avait encore frappé laissant des morts sur son chemin et trois personnes disparues.

 **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Je posterais jeudi mais plus en fin de journée n'étant pas disponible avant.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre avec la suite de la conversation entre Diggle et Felicity. Shado qui essaie de redonner espoir à Oliver. Une discussion avec Chase qui va être explosive. Oliver qui prouve un point à Felicity. Tommy et Laurel aussi.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux répondre via les chapitres, merci encore de suivre.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver était dans sa voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'agence, il ne voulait pas encore rentrer, il savait que James avait dû déjà prévenir Lyla de la dispute qui était arrivée entre lui et sa femme. Il sentit de nouveau la boule se former dans sa gorge en pensant au fait que Felicity ne voulait pas lui pardonner pour son mensonge. Il se doutait qu'elle serait furieuse, la jeune femme détestait qu'on lui mente ce fût même une des premières choses qu'elle lui avait dites quand ils avaient commencé leur relation.

Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était pas comme Laurel et qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il la trompe, ni qu'il lui mente sur le travail ou la famille, elle n'accepterait aucune de ces deux choses et le quitterait immédiatement et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Bien sûr en ce moment elle ne se rappelait pas de cette discussion entre eux mais même sans sa mémoire sa femme avait toujours les mêmes valeurs, donc d'apprendre que depuis qu'il l'avait laissée entrer dans le loft il ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que de simple partenaire, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il suivi les ordres du docteur Walsh ? Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, qu'elle n'accepterait plus de lui parler ni de le voir, qu'il risquait de la perdre, mais c'était le seul choix à faire pour être le chef de la sécurité et être auprès d'elle. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, quel gâchis il avait fait, la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, quand il vit l'identifiant il sourit, elle avait vraiment le don de savoir quand il n'allait pas bien.

"Bonjour Shado" dit-il doucement

"Bonjour Oliver comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu fait des progrès avec Felicity ?"

"Tu as dû sentir mon désespoir puisque tu m'appelles"

"Tu as raison. Tu sais que depuis que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ce poison sur l'île j'ai l'impression de ressentir les choses de façon plus fortes"

"Je le sais je pense même que c'est pour cela que tu as dit à Slade d'aller au Canada quand vous avez eu les informations"

"Tu me connais si bien. Alors dis-moi si cela a aidé Felicity de voir les endroits que vous connaissiez tous les deux"

"Malheureusement non, elle a juste eu l'impression de connaître le manoir" dit-il doucement

"Il s'est passé quelque chose Oliver n'est-ce pas ? Ta voix est voilée"

"Non...Oui" il souffla dans le combiné "Laurel a prévenu Tommy que sa sœur était vivante, il était dans le loft quand nous sommes revenus et il était tellement en colère contre moi qu'il a lâché le fait qu'il était heureux que ma femme soit amnésique, et..."

"Et Felicity l'a entendu évidemment"

"Elle m'en veut Shado de lui avoir caché la vérité, de ne pas lui avoir dit que nous étions plus que des partenaires, elle ne veut plus être avec moi" dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Oliver tu es déjà passé par tellement de chose depuis que tu croyais qu'elle était morte, tu ne dois pas laisser les doutes t'emprisonner."

"Shado elle m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'Olivia était notre fille, de l'avoir laissé croire que Ray Palmer était le père, d'avoir profité de la situation et de l'avoir laissé m'embrasser"

"Tu dois la comprendre elle est en colère en ce moment mais quand l'animosité sera passée elle va bien réfléchir à ce qui t'a amené à lui mentir et elle te pardonnera"

"Elle veut repartir avec son médecin au Canada et ne plus entendre parler de moi, tu aurais dû la voir ce matin, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel regard rempli de rage contre moi, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime"

"Tu ne dois pas la pousser Oliver, laisse la se calmer et elle reviendra vers toi. Vous deux vous êtes fait pour être ensemble comme Slade et moi, vous êtes liés par un amour profond que rien ne peut détruire"

"J'espère que tu as raison" il regarda sa montre et constata l'heure" Je vais devoir te quitter, j'ai aussi un problème majeur à régler avec Chase qui veut planter des aiguilles dans le corps de ma femme"

"Slade dit de nous appeler si tu as besoin d'aide Oliver, nous sommes là pour vous deux. Et sois patient, ta femme va te revenir"

"Merci Shado pour tous tes conseils et dit à Slade que je le remercie. Au revoir et à bientôt"

"A bientôt Oliver"

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, il prit une grande respiration cela lui avait fait du bien de parler à son amie sur ce qui était arrivé ce matin, il allait suivre ses conseils et laisser du temps à Felicity pour trier ses pensées, il espérait juste qu'après ce moment seul elle voudra bien lui pardonner. Il était neuf heures moins dix, elle et Diggle allait bientôt arriver, il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il était temps de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour tout à Chase qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à sa femme ou il le regretterait.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity regardait toujours Diggle attendant qu'il lui donne plus de détails sur sa vie avant l'accident, avant qu'elle ne soit amnésique. Elle le vit prendre une grande respiration puis il commença à parler.

"Oliver t'a connu toute ta vie Felicity, depuis le premier jour où tu as fait une allergie aux noix dans la cuisine du manoir il t'a toujours protégé. Il a bien sûr été un idiot dans sa jeunesse dorée"

Pendant que Diggle parlait, Felicity eu un flash de nouveau, elle vit une jeune femme brune au bord d'une piscine regardant Oliver avec un verre dans la main, deux femmes de chaque côté de son corps dansant sur de la musique. Le flash disparu rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette fille ne voyant toujours pas son visage.

"Après son retour de l'île il avait complètement changé, il voulait rester seul pour ne faire souffrir personne, il n'y avait que son boulot pour lui. Mais quand il t'a revu après ses cinq ans d'exil il a voulu être avec toi, former une famille, ne plus jamais te laisser partir."

Un nouveau flash apparu, encore la jeune femme brune à un enterrement cette fois-ci avec plusieurs personnes qui pleuraient autour d'elle. Et comme à chaque fois la vision s'évanouit.

"Et passer à autre chose aurait été comme admettre que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Naturellement, je ne me suis pas rendu compte à ce moment qu'il s'affligeait non seulement pour son épouse mais aussi pour son enfant »

« Personne n'a su... » demanda-t-elle les yeux larges

« Personne n'a su que vous étiez marié non plus à part moi. Tu as voulu gardé le secret pour le protéger de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à cause de l'agence, tu ne voulais pas être sa faiblesse dans son travail. Et puis les problèmes avec Tommy qui n'acceptait pas votre relation n'aidait pas non plus, il m'a dit pour votre enfant le jour de ton enterrement, mais j'avais des soupçons »

« Notre relation était un secret alors » dit-elle doucement

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous alliez nous annoncer la nouvelle...avant l'incident avec Hive» Diggle continua vivement « Bien qu'Oliver n'a alors jamais indiqué quoique ce soit à son sujet, j'ai vu le changement de son comportement envers toi, encore plus protecteur que d'habitude."

Felicity sentit la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifier, elle ferma les yeux et put avoir un nouveau flash. Oliver qui consolait la jeune fille brune en la serrant dans ses bras lui jurant qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la vision disparue en même temps.

« Oliver garde ses sentiments pour lui au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, et il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts et de patience pour le faire s'ouvrir à moi après ta mort »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il m'a emmené dans son manoir, il ne parle pas beaucoup»

« Il t'a emmené là-bas ? Cela indique énormément sur ce qu'il ressent en ce moment alors »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il n'a plus été dans la maison familiale, ni habité dans votre loft depuis ta mort. Il habitait avec Laurel dans un autre appartement»

« J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient très complices, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une relation»

« Oliver a eu un accident de voiture qui l'a fait débarquer à l'hôpital quelques mois après ta mort» il fit une pause s'approchant de l'agence.

"Diggle ?"

« Felicity ! Oliver me tuera d'avoir brisé sa confiance. En outre nous arrivons et Lyla nous attend ainsi que Chase » dit-il rentrant dans le parking souterrain sous l'argus

« Ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, tu souhaites que je comprenne les épreuves par lesquelles il a dû passer, alors explique-moi »

« Ce n'est pas une jolie histoire Felicity, Oliver a voulu se détruire après t'avoir perdu »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas et j'en ai marre que tout le monde pense que je suis une estropiée émotive. Je veux que l'on m'aide à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et cela m'aidera peut-être à retrouver un petit peu de mémoire »

Diggle ne savait pas s'il devait lui avouer tout ce qui était arrivé à Oliver après la sortie de l'hôpital quelques semaines après son enterrement, mais quand il la regarda il découvrit qu'elle recherchait désespérément une aide pour lui faire comprendre le mensonge de son partenaire. Il savait que Lyla ne serait pas heureuse qu'ils arrivent en retard, mais s'il pouvait apaiser la tension entre le mari et la femme il le ferait, il fera face aux conséquences de ses actions après. Il gara sa voiture sur son emplacement, puis tourna sa tête pour lui expliquer la douleur par laquelle son ami était passé il y a cinq ans.

Il éteignit son portable pour ne pas être dérangé se demandant pourquoi il avait commencé à lui parler d'Oliver, sa femme devait être en train d'arpenter son bureau et Oliver devait exiger que l'on envoie des agents à leur recherche mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Felicity avait raison et il avait tellement voulu tout lui dire depuis que son identité avait été confirmée. Se collant contre la portière Diggle prit un souffle profond et commença.

« Oliver a eu beaucoup de difficulté à sortir sa tête de l'eau après l'enquête sur Hive qui était censée avoir pris ta vie »

« Il a été blessé à cause de l'embuscade »

« Felicity tes souvenirs seraient-ils revenus ?»

« Non mais Oliver m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là » chuchota-t-elle suçant sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche.

« Oui il a été blessé durant la fusillade mais le connaissant il a probablement diminué la gravité de ses blessures » John lui lança un regard d'avertissement pendant qu'elle commençait à parler de nouveau « Les blessures faites par les balles ont vidé sa force et te perdre a fait la même chose à sa volonté de vivre. Il a dû faire face au FBI, pendant l'enquête sur ta mort"

« Mais ce qui m'est arrivée n'était pas sa faute » dit-elle complètement confuse.

« Non ce n'était pas sa faute mais Chase et Oliver ont un passif depuis leur adolescence, ton mari aurait eu une nuit avec la copine de l'époque d'Adrian et elle l'aurait quitté après, donc il en veut énormément à Oliver"

"Oliver était un gouffre à fille avant. Dès qu'une fille passait par là il devait coucher avec elle" répondit Felicity amèrement

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire la jeune femme regarda Diggle avec de grands yeux qui était resté scotché au moment où elle prononçait la phrase. Ils comprirent qu'elle commençait enfin à avoir des brides de souvenirs, surement que le choc d'hier avait commencé à ouvrir les vannes de son cerveau.

"Pour se venger de leur passé commun, Chase a interdit à Oliver d'être sur le terrain en attendant un examen de vos dernières missions."

« Mais c'est injuste, je veux dire Chase fait partie du FBI non ! Donc rien à voir avec votre agence »

"A cause de l'importance de l'affaire toutes les agences sont reliées pour faire tomber Hive Mais ce problème avec Chase n'est que le haut de l'iceberg, Tommy lui en voulait énormément d'être le responsable de ta mort."

"D'où vient cette rancune entre eux Diggle ?" demanda-t-elle

"Je pense que Tommy lui en veux de t'avoir éloigné de lui, de t'avoir proposé le travail à l'agence. Mais surtout de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse de te protéger."

« Ils sont les meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils sont enfants, leurs disputes sont incompréhensibles » répondit Felicity

Diggle fixa un instant Felicity, en aucun cas elle aurait pu connaître le lien qui unissait son frère et Oliver, à part si une personne lui en avait parlé et il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un avait pu avoir la chance de le faire depuis hier soir. Il se demanda si elle commençait enfin à avoir des brides de ses souvenirs, ce qui signifiait que leur amie reviendrait rapidement.

"Tommy le haïssait depuis trop longtemps et quand les gens souffrent ils disent des méchancetés. Les accusations que ton frère a proférées lui ont simplement confirmé le fait qu'il était responsable de ce qui t'était arrivé »

Diggle la vit essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et put constater que ce qu'il lui racontait la perturbait, il lui demanda si il devait s'arrêter, en secouant la tête elle lui demanda de continuer qu'elle voulait connaître la suite.

« Oliver souffrait beaucoup dut à ses blessures et il a...il a eu des ennuis en prenant des pilules pour la douleur en grande quantité. Il ne pensait pas clairement à ce moment-là alors, quand ils ont cessé de le soulager il a commencé à les mélanger avec de l'alcool. Comme tu peux imaginer les résultats étaient désastreux »

Felicity tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture pour tracer un schéma sur le verre avec son doigt « Je n'ai eu aucune idée par quoi il était passé, il ne m'a pas raconté cette partie »

« C'est tout Oliver, il n'a pas voulu te choquer je pense » John sourit tristement « En dépit des manigances de Chase de le réduire à néant rien n'a été retenu contre lui il a donc été finalement dégagé de toute culpabilité dans ta mort. Mais il n'était pas en condition à ce moment-là, physiquement ou émotivement, pour aller de nouveau au travail »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'a pas dit la partie la plus difficile » chuchota-t-elle

« Une nuit, il a beaucoup trop bu dans un bar où il se rendait tous les soirs, il a pris sa voiture et est rentré dans un arbre. Il a dit qu'il ne s'est pas rappelé comment cela s'est produit mais avec le niveau d'alcool dans son système c'était une petite merveille qu'il ne soit pas mort. Lyla et moi-même l'avons aidé à se relever professionnellement et Laurel personnellement »

« Et depuis ils sont ensemble ?» demanda-t-elle

« Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans les début après son accident de voiture. Elle s'est relayée avec moi, le jour et la nuit à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne des forces. Avec elle qui le connaît depuis si longtemps, ne se laisse pas faire, Oliver n'a pas eu le choix de sortir de sa dépression. »

« Il est vraiment passé par beaucoup de chose et a énormément souffert" dit-elle en frottant ses doigts sur son front

« Quand Oliver est sorti de l'hôpital, je suis resté un moment avec lui mais quand je ne pouvais plus Laurel m'a remplacé en venant vivre avec lui dans le loft. Mais de vivre dans l'appartement où il avait été heureux avec toi était trop difficile pour lui alors ils ont emménagé ensemble dans l'appartement pas très loin de l'agence. Tommy ne voulant rien savoir ne leur a plus parlé pendant les cinq dernières années»

Elle secoua sa tête mécaniquement comme si son système avait finalement atteint la surcharge, sa migraine était revenu de force égale à celle d'il y a quelques heures avant. Elle se demandait pourquoi Oliver ne lui avait rien dit sur l'accident de voiture, il lui avait tout caché même ses blessures, même la souffrance qu'il avait enduré durant toutes ces années à sa mort et la perte de leur fille.

Elle frotta ses tempes la douleur devenant insupportable, elle eut de nouveau une vision, Oliver et Laurel s'embrassant, se caressant dans une pièce dans le manoir.

« En dépit de ce que tu penses à l'heure actuelle ou comment cela peut paraître, tu importes beaucoup à Oliver, tu as toujours été une partie importante de sa vie, au début comme une petite sœur, ensuite comme sa femme»

« Alors pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit sur ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai dû l'entendre de ta bouche ? Il a pensé que je ne le comprendrais pas ? »

« Je pense qu'il a surtout eu peur que tu le regardes autrement, la dernière chose qu'Oliver voudrait de ta part c'est de la pitié. Il a été très difficile pour lui de t'observer être avec Colin, de le voir te toucher, t'embrasser. Oliver t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas réaliser et ferait tout pour toi, il ira jusqu'à l'extrême, comme mourir »

« Si il m'aimait autant il ne m'aurait pas menti Diggle » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Je peux constater que ce que je t'ai raconté ne change rien pour toi" répondit Diggle énervé qu'elle reste sur ses positions.

"Je sais que tu souhaiterais que je pense qu'à cause des années de souffrance par lesquelles il est passé je devrais réagir autrement. Je suis triste pour lui ne pense pas que je sois insensible, mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'il m'ait menti. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, il m'a embrassé en sachant qu'il y avait un mensonge entre nous. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner cela"

"Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas lui pardonner. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais ce n'est pas en le repoussant que tu te souviendras de qui tu étais. Oliver est la clé de la porte de tes souvenirs. "

"Si il était réellement la clé il m'aurait aidé en ouvrant la serrure au lieu de me manipuler, d'omettre la partie la plus importante de ma vie. Il était le père de ma fille ! Il était mon mari !" cria-t-elle

"Il l'a fait pour que tu ne sombres pas plus Felicity. Et il le fera toujours comme aujourd'hui en empêchant Chase de laisser un de ses spécialistes t'injecter de la drogue car cet idiot pense que tu es la taupe."

"C'est pour cela que cet homme veut me voir, mais j'ai peur des aiguilles" dit-elle tremblante

« Chase peut bien essayer de faire tout ce qu'il veut mais Oliver ne le laissera jamais te faire du mal. Il a toujours été près de toi pour te protéger, depuis votre rencontre il a l'impression de devoir être ton ange gardien. Et même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, il te protégera toujours »

Felicity passa ses mains sur son visage, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser. Devait-elle pardonner à Oliver son omission ? Quelques visions rapides passèrent devant ses yeux, mais toujours avec cette fille brune dont elle n'apercevait toujours pas le visage mais les flashes concernaient systématiquement Oliver. Qui était cette fille pour lui ? Tout s'effaça lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Diggle.

« Nous devrions y aller avant que toute l'agence soit dehors nous recherchant. Mais sache qu'Oliver ne t'a jamais menti intentionnellement. C'était un ordre »

« Il aurait pu le contourner, j'étais sa femme il me devait la vérité »

« Sa priorité était d'être auprès de toi, Lyla ne lui aurait jamais laissé la chance de pouvoir rester en tant que chef de la sécurité si il t'avouait votre relation et pour lui cela était inconcevable qu'il ne soit pas celui qui te protégerait »

Diggle regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord de la voiture, ils avaient quinze minutes de retard, Lyla ne serait vraiment pas heureuse du tout, il lui fit signe de bien vouloir sortir de la voiture pour arriver au bureau de sa femme le plus rapidement possible. Elle le suivit tout en continuant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La question qu'elle se posait après toutes ces découvertes était : Devait-elle pardonner à Oliver ?

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver arpentait le couloir comme un lion en cage devant le bureau de Lyla, il regarda de nouveau sa montre, Diggle et Felicity avait déjà quinze minutes de retard, il sentit la panique monter crescendo dans son corps mais aussi la colère contre lui-même d'avoir laissé sa femme dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Si c'est lui qui l'avait emmené même contre son avis il serait sûr qu'elle était en sécurité, il avait confiance en Diggle bien évidement mais ne sachant pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés l'empêchait d'être rationnel en ce moment.

"Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là Lyla, j'ai confiance en ton mari mais cela devient inquiétant leur retard maintenant" dit-il les dents serrés montrant qu'il n'avait plus de patience à attendre

"Je ne sais pas Oliver, James m'a prévenu dès qu'ils sont partis à huit heures trente, peut-être sont-ils tombés dans des embouteillages"

"Je ne suis pas tombé dedans en venant pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait alors" grogna-t-il

"Tu sais que Diggle est un des meilleurs et qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à ta femme"

"Même les meilleurs courent dans l'inattendu parfois"

"Au lieu de dénigrer ton ami tu aurais dû accompagner ta femme Oliver" répondit-elle durement

« J'aurais pu mais... » il massa son cou « Je n'ai pas eu exactement cette option »

Lyla vit l'anneau d'or brillé sur son doigt « Je vois que tu as remis ton alliance »

"Tommy m'a hurlé dessus hier soir m'expliquant qu'il était heureux que MA femme ne se souvienne pas que nous étions mariés. Tu te doutes que Felicity a entendu ses mots "

"James m'a rapporté un peu ce qui est arrivé hier, ainsi que votre dispute de ce matin"

Oliver grogna intérieurement car si Lyla était au courant, Chase connaîtrait aussi les détails les plus intimes de ses derniers ennuis, particulièrement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Felicity ce matin. Quoique la discussion ait été assez animée, toute l'agence et le FBI devait être courant de ses problèmes conjugaux à cette heure.

"Il paraît qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris"

« Felicity est très en colère contre moi que je lui ai menti et nous sommes séparés à présent. Fin de l'histoire »

"Je suis désolée Oliver"

"Merci Lyla mais si tu voulais bien j'aimerais éviter de polémiquer sur le fait que la femme que j'aime ne souhaite plus être avec moi et veut épouser un autre homme le plus rapidement possible."

"D'accord nous ne parlerons plus de ta vie de couple, mais sache qu'avec Johnny nous serons toujours présent à tes côtés" dit Lyla

"Merci... Je vois que même Chase est en retard, j'aurais pensé qu'au moins il serait à l'heure pour réduire ma carrière en cendres, je suis sûr qu'il attend avec impatience de ressentir le tressaillement de plaisir à allumer le feu qui me consumera. Cela ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau. Perdre mon travail après avoir perdu ma femme."

"Je t'ai dit hier que je ferais tout pour que Chase ne puisse pas faire de mal à Felicity"

« Honnêtement j'espère que tu as trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de la toucher sinon je pourrais faire quelque chose de mauvais contre lui au risque de perdre encore plus que ce que j'ai déjà perdu » dit-il amèrement.

"Oliver tu dois rester calme car tu ne seras d'aucune aide à Felicity si tu te retrouves dans une prison fédérale pour le reste de ta vie"

"Lyla je te le dit de nouveau, Adrian pourras me faire ce qu'il veut physiquement ou bien détruire ma carrière je m'en contrefiche."

Tellement pris dans leur conversation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, Oliver continua ses menaces.

"Jamais je ne laisserai un de ces spécialistes faire du mal à Felicity même si elle ne veut plus de moi. Aucune personne dans ce monde n'aura la chance de toucher un de ses cheveux tant que je serais sur cette terre. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime plus mais pour moi elle est et seras à jamais l'amour de ma vie et je la protègerai quoiqu'il m'en coûte" dit Oliver avec colère.

Aux dernières paroles d'Oliver, Felicity haleta fortement. Son mari se retourna au bruit, il put remarquer que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à sa déclaration. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, la véhémence qu'elle pouvait entendre à l'instar de ce Monsieur Chase était déroutant pour elle. Diggle l'avait prévenu que son partenaire pourrait aller à l'extrême pour la protéger, elle ne l'avait pas trop cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit, mais d'entendre Oliver parler de cette façon lui fit réaliser qu'Oliver pourrait mourir pour elle. Cela lui fit peur.

"Diggle tu es enfin arrivé" dit Lyla contournant son bureau "Pourquoi vous avez du retard comme cela ?"

"La circulation n'était pas bonne à cette heure-ci Lyla je suis désolé de notre retard"

"Et je suis sûr que tu as essayé de prévenir mais comme Carrie n'est pas là ce matin ayant eu un souci chez elle..."

"Exactement mais ce n'est plus important, nous sommes là maintenant, donc je vais vous laisser ensemble" dit-il sortant de la pièce non sans avoir serré l'épaule de Felicity et lui donner un dernier regard avant de partir.

"Mme Mickaels je pense que si j'entreprends des séances d'hypnose avec Emily je me rappellerais plus rapidement où j'ai pu cacher les informations. " dit Felicity s'avançant vers le bureau en bois de Lyla ou celle-ci était retournée.

"Pourquoi tu souhaites te rappeler rapidement ?" demanda Oliver sentant une douleur se propager dans sa poitrine connaissant inconsciemment la réponse.

"Je souhaiterais rentrer à la maison, reprendre ma vie avant cette attaque. L'hypnose est la meilleur solution pour que cela arrive" répondit-elle sans regarder son partenaire.

Oliver réalisa que sa femme avait définitivement prit une décision ce matin, il espéra que l'espace qu'il lui avait donné aurait pu l'aider à repenser aux conséquences qui l'avait obligé de lui mentir et peut-être avoir une chance d'être ensemble comme avant. Mais cela n'arrivera pas pensa-t-il. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, deux hommes rentrèrent dans le bureau. Un silence lourd s'invita quand Chase entra dans la salle suivit par un homme en blouse blanche

« Je constate que tu as écouté mes ordres Lyla, il est temps de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement, nous avons assez attendu »

L'homme dans la blouse blanche commença à s'avancer vers Felicity avec la main tendue pour se présenter à elle mais Oliver se plaça immédiatement devant elle pour la protéger de l'homme.

"Je te conseille de mettre tes mains ailleurs que sur elle si tu ne veux pas que je te les brises en deux et que tu doives trouver un autre emploi Dr Nicholls"

"Ta sollicitude envers Madame Queen ici pourrait me toucher en plein cœur Oliver si je n'étais pas déjà au courant que ta femme ne sera bientôt plus ta femme" répondit Chase avec un sourire sournois

"Si tu crois que tu vas me briser en parlant de la dispute dont tu es courant, cela ne marchera pas. Personne ne touche à Felicity, qu'elle soit ma femme ou pas, tu ne plantes pas tes aiguilles dans son corps " Oliver grogna faisant un pas vers Adrian

"Tu commences sincèrement à m'énerver de faire passer tes sentiments personnels avant l'importance de détruire Hive. Ton travail devrait passer en premier avant ta vie de couple pas le contraire Queen"

"C'est là où tu te trompes Adrian, Felicity est ma priorité, sur ma vie, sur ma carrière et..."

"Tu devrais penser à attraper Darkh au lieu de protéger une femme qui ne veut plus de toi et passe ses nuits dans le lit d'un autre homme depuis des années" hurla Chase

Oliver s'élança sur Adrian pour le frapper mais fut arrêté par les hurlements de Lyla ainsi que le bruit de ses poings sur le bureau.

"Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Rien ne se passera aujourd'hui dans cette pièce"

"Comme si tu avais le pouvoir d'empêcher cela" dit Adrian rigolant

"Tu as raison je n'ai pas de pouvoir" répondit Lyla "Mais..."

"Donc on peut commencer le traitement" dit-il se retournant vers l'homme à ses côtés "Allez-y Nicholls. Emmenez Mme Queen dans le laboratoire"

Oliver posa une main sur la hanche de sa femme pour la garder derrière lui en sécurité et regarda l'homme en blouse blanche s'approcher d'elle. Quand il essaya de lui prendre le bras Oliver le repoussa violement.

"Tu ne la touches pas tant que je suis vivant pour la protéger" dit-il les dents serrées "Adrian si tu veux planter des aiguilles dans les bras de ma femme tu devras me tuer en premier"

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps" répondit Chase en sortant son arme et le pointant sur Oliver

"STOP" hurla Lyla "J'ai un papier officiel du secrétaire de la défense donnant un laps de temps à Felicity Queen pour retrouver la mémoire seule" elle tendit le papier vers les hommes devant elle.

Le docteur Nicholls le prit le premier et commença à le lire, il exhala un souffle profond de soulagement ou d'ennui on n'aurait su dire pendant qu'il pouvait voir le document venant du pentagone confirmant les dires de la directrice de l'agence. Quand il remit le papier à Chase pour qu'il le parcoure rapidement Oliver se tourna un instant vers son amie pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir en si peu de temps.

« Tu as peut être réussi pour l'instant Oliver grâce à ta chef » dit Chase ne prenant aucune retenue pour masquer son hostilité « Mais je vais revenir avec mes propres papiers officiels et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'empêcher de lui donner des drogues pour la faire parler »

Oliver se retourna complètement vers Lyla au moment où Chase et le médecin sortaient du bureau, il lui demanda si Adrian pouvait vraiment trouver un moyen pour la contrer. Quand elle lui répondit que tout était possible il sentit ses muscles se tendre car sa guerre contre Chase n'était pas encore gagnée, Lyla leur annonça qu'elle devait trouver Emily pour faire une session d'hypnose rapidement et sortit à son tour de son bureau laissant Oliver et Felicity seul dans la pièce.

Après le départ de sa chef Oliver regarda sa femme s'avancer vers le bureau de Lyla se concentrant sur rien en particulier, il se détendit sachant que pour aujourd'hui il avait quand même évité à l'amour de sa vie d'avoir des aiguilles dans le corps, il fut sorti de ses pensées quand elle parla enfin depuis le moment où elle était arrivée avec Diggle.

« Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, cette affaire avec ce groupe, ces personnes qui veulent que je retrouve à tout prix ma mémoire sans penser aux conséquences et...»

« Moi qui t'ai menti » dit Oliver doucement "Me pardonneras-tu un jour Felicity ?"

« Je ne pense pas, ce que tu as fait est trop important pour que je te pardonne" dit-elle sans le regarder.

"C'est ta décision finale ! Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas fallu trop longtemps pour réfléchir à la situation"

" J'aurais préféré que l'on ne me retrouve pas. Je serais restée dans l'ignorance mais cela aurait été moins difficile pour ma famille que maintenant » dit-elle doucement plus à elle-même

« A ce point-là » répondit Oliver sentant son cœur se serrer à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, il n'était plus sa famille à présent pour elle.

« Toute cette histoire chamboule Olivia, Colin et moi-même. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes que je suis censée connaître. Je veux retourner à ma vie »

"Et nous Felicity. Nous sommes mariés...Je..."

"Il n'y a pas de nous Oliver. Ma vie est avec Colin et Olivia au Canada. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile à l'entendre mais je ne ressens rien pour toi à part de l'attirance. Je ne suis pas la Felicity que tu connaissais. Je ne suis plus ta femme. Je suis Meghan. Tu dois l'accepter"

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, il sentit une larme couler qu'il effaça rapidement, elle ne pensait plus à lui mais à l'autre homme qui partageait sa vie, il se doutait bien de sa décision ce matin mais avait encore un peu d'espoir après sa discussion avec Shado. Mais plus à cette minute, en entendant ces mots il comprit enfin qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'espoir pour eux, leur vie ensemble était terminée. Felicity avait fait son choix à présent. Ce n'était pas lui.

"Même si je me souviens un jour, je resterai sur ma conviction que tu aurais dû m'avouer la vérité. Je ne tolère pas le mensonge Oliver, je ne peux pas avoir une vie avec toi me demandant si tu me mens encore. Tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de reprendre la vie que je connais"

"Et tu dois réaliser aussi que je n'avais pas le choix, mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre. Je pense que tu préfères rester avec Colin que d'essayer une nouvelle aventure avec moi"

"Je suis perdue ici Oliver, ce n'est plus ma maison. Mon avenir est au Canada."

"Ton avenir est avec ton mari...moi... ici à Starling City. Tu dis que tu ne ressens rien pour moi mais notre moment intime dans le manoir montre autre chose, ce n'était pas que de l'attirance, c'était plus profond que cela. Même si ta tête te dit que tu ne m'aimes pas, ton cœur lui sait que ton amour pour moi a toujours été très fort. Mais tu as peur, comme dans le début de notre relation et tu préfères fuir avec ton médecin"

Oliver avança pour se tenir derrière elle, plaçant une main sur la courbe de sa hanche alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle. Puis, de l'autre main, il brossa ses mèches blondes sur le côté et se mit à embrasser son cou, sa bouche chaude contre sa peau. Elle se retourna son corps réagissant à ses baisers, ses caresses, il baissa sa bouche pour toucher la sienne avec le plus doux des baisers romantiques.

"Mmm," murmura-t-elle contre lui juste avant que sa langue ne se trace sur ses lèvres, suppliant l'entrée dans sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et avec avidité, tandis que les mains d'Oliver glissaient sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il berce ses fesses avec ses paumes tout en la pressant étroitement contre lui, permettant à sa femme de sentir son érection contre son corps. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Oliver put constater que les pupilles de Felicity brillaient de la passion partagés.

"Ce n'est pas de l'attirance entre nous, c'est de l'amour et ton corps le sais. Laisse ta tête le comprendre" murmura Oliver près de l'oreille de sa femme tout en continuant ses baisers.

Felicity sentit de nouveau des frissons la traverser et eut des flashs, ceux-ci étaient d'Oliver avec plusieurs femmes dans ses bras, toutes différentes à chaque visions. Elle le repoussa fortement la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifiant mais de l'avoir éloigné loin d'elle fit se serrer son cœur comme un manque. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir menti mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, le besoin de son contact pour se sentir vivante était vitale se rendit-elle compte, elle allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour montrer Diggle qui demanda si sa femme était là. Oliver prit de nouveau son aspect d'agent gouvernemental laissant de côté sa peine sur sa vie de couple terminée quand il vit le regard de son ami, il avait l'air très inquiet ce qui était très rare pour son collègue.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose Diggle, tu as l'air inquiet"

"Je dois trouver Lyla très rapidement Oliver et après on te le dira"

"Non John dit moi maintenant ce qui est arrivé, ne nous laisse pas dans l'obscurité"

Un sentiment froid se déplaça dans l'estomac d'Oliver, pas différent à ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit dans le port il y a cinq ans avant que tout bascule, il s'approcha de nouveau de Felicity et atteignit automatiquement sa main. Il vit Diggle regarder la jeune femme et comprit tout de suite à son regard qu'une chose qui était liée à elle était arrivée.

« James a appelé pour nous prévenir qu'il a trouvé dans l'appartement les corps de nos agents, même les agents qui se trouvait dans la voiture sont morts. »

"Olivia ? Où est mon bébé ?" demanda-t-elle tremblant "Et Colin ? Où est-il Diggle ?"

Oliver regarda intensément Diggle, son cœur s'arrêtant pendant un moment quand il posa la question que son épouse n'arrivait pas à exprimer « Où est notre fille ? »

Diggle lança un regard de détresse à Oliver sachant qu'il avait déjà tellement souffert durant les cinq dernières années, qu'il ne devrait pas en plus passer par la perte d'un enfant encore une fois.

"Je suis désolé Oliver, mais ta fille, Laurel et Tommy n'étaient pas dans le loft, ils ont disparu, ils ont été enlevé tous les trois. Il n'y a aucun survivant dans le loft"

Oliver eut juste le temps de rattraper sa femme dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance sous le choc de la nouvelle. Pendant qu'il la berçait pour qu'elle se réveille il se dit intérieurement que Damien Darkh était un homme mort, que dès qu'il le trouverait il lui ferait regretter d'avoir croisé le chemin d'Oliver Queen.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

La première chose que sentit Tommy quand il reprit connaissance ce fut le mal de tête terrible qui lui donnait envie de vomir, ensuite ce fut l'odeur de poisson pourri, il en déduit qu'il ne devait pas être loin de la mer. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, et se laissa aller à la caresse ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit une voix lui parler dans l'oreille, mais ne réussit pas à la distinguer.

Il prit une grande respiration et commença à faire attention au bruit qu'il pourrait entendre, au bout d'un moment il comprit que la personne à ses côtés était Laurel, elle lui demanda doucement de bien vouloir se réveiller et au ton de sa voix elle avait l'air d'être terrifiée. Il prit de nouveau plusieurs petites respirations et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre où il se trouvait exactement. Dans un effort monumental il ouvrit d'abord l'œil droit, qui fut suivi de l'œil gauche, sa vision était floue dans les premières secondes puis lentement il put définir le visage de Laurel et aperçut la peur dans son regard.

"Oh mon Dieu Merci, tu te réveilles enfin", dit-elle, son soulagement évident. "Je commençais à penser que tu ne reprendrai pas conscience"

Tommy se déplaça doucement et s'assit contre le mur qu'il put sentir derrière lui, il secoua sa tête dans une tentative de dégager le brouillard de son esprit et penser à ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Il se rappela ensuite du bruit fort qui avait surgi dans le loft, d'hommes armés qui étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, d'avoir poussé Laurel contre un pilier pour la protéger. À présent il pouvait encore entendre les tirs, les cris, les pleurs de la petite à sa sœur. Il se dit qu'il devait parler pour pouvoir rassurer Laurel qui avait vraiment l'air inquiété.

"Je me sens un peu mieux Laurel, ce qu'ils nous ont donné à l'air de s'estomper de mon organisme, je serais surement alerte dans quelques minutes"

Laurel lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux, mais quand elle passa sa main à un endroit derrière son crâne il sentit une douleur, en touchant par lui-même il se rendit compte qu'il avait une bosse, il ne savait pas à quel moment cela était arrivé mais les hommes n'avaient pas dû faire vraiment attention à eux quand ils les avaient transportés.

"Pourquoi ces hommes nous ont-ils enlevé Tommy ?" demanda Laurel

"Je dirais pour faire du chantage, ils ont tué tous les agents et vu que Colin n'est pas là ils ont dû le tuer aussi" dit Tommy

"Ou bien il est complice et c'est lui qui les as appelé, donc il n'est pas blessé et va faire croire à Felicity qu'il n'a rien pu faire"

Léchant ses lèvres sèches Tommy examina leur environnement, ils étaient dans une pièce avec les murs en brique tout le long, le plafond avait connu des jours meilleurs tellement il était abîmé et sale, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre par laquelle ils auraient pu s'enfuir, juste une ampoule éclairait l'endroit. Aucune commode où armoire, juste trois lits en fer avec des matelas très usés, alignés perpendiculairement au mur, et sur l'un d'eux il put apercevoir la forme minuscule de sa nièce qui était recroquevillée en boule, un bras tenant ses jambes, son autre main vers son visage avec le pouce dans la bouche.

"Ont-ils fait du mal à Olivia ?" demanda-t-il à Laurel

"Non elle va bien pour le moment, elle dort juste encore."

Tommy se leva péniblement en essayant de trouver son équilibre au fil de ses pas, puis s'approcha de la petite fille, il lissa doucement les cheveux de son front pour la rassurer d'une certaine façon qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Olivia murmura des mots inintelligibles mais ne bougea pas après la caresse qu'il lui avait offerte.

"J'ai l'impression que nous sommes près de l'eau, je sens le poisson pourri" dit Tommy

"Je dirais surement sur le port, peut-être vers le côté des quais où les pêcheurs vendent leur prise le matin, cela sent toujours bizarre là-bas" répondit Laurel

"Comment sait tu cela Melle l'avocate ?" sourit Tommy

"Mon père aimait manger le poisson frais le vendredi, ils nous emmenaient avec Sarah quand nous étions petites, nous détestions cela toutes les deux à cause de l'odeur, on prenait au moins deux douches chacune quand on revenait pour enlever l'odeur nauséabonde du poisson sur nos cheveux."

"Pendant que je dormais encore as-tu entendu quelques chose Laurel ?" demanda-t-il

"Pas vraiment, juste comme des cloches qui tintent, des cris comme sur les marchés mais vraiment éloignés" dit-elle massant son front où Tommy put voir pour la première fois une bosse assez rouge

"Tu es blessé Laurel" dit-il s'approchant d'elle regardant de plus près la blessure.

"Juste une bosse sur ma tête, quoique j'ai des nausées aussi mais cela est surement à cause de l'odeur"

"Je vois qu'ils nous ont retiré nos montres donc pas de possibilité de savoir depuis combien de temps nous sommes bloqués ici" il regarda son poignet où aurait dû se trouver la montre que le père d'Oliver lui avait offert avant leur départ sur le Gambit.

"Je dirais qu'il doit être vers midi, ils nous ont pris peu de temps après que Felicity soit parti avec Diggle pour l'agence"

"Comment peux-tu savoir cela? Je ne savais pas que tu avais été scout dans ta jeunesse"

"Mon instinct." Laurel sourit timidement. "Je suppose que c'est une sorte de point mineur à un moment comme celui-ci, mais j'ai vraiment faim."

Comme pour prouver un point l'estomac de Laurel se mit à grogner quand elle eut fini de parler, Tommy lui sourit et ils rirent ensemble quand ce fut au tour de l'estomac du frère de Felicity de grogner. Ils regardèrent en même temps la petite fille qui continuait à dormir sur le lit et remercièrent les cieux que cela soit le cas, car ils savaient que du moment où elle serait réveillée elle pleurerait de peur d'être dans cette pièce sans sa mère.

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Logiquement dimanche vous aurez la suite.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, Felicity va avoir un peu plus de souvenirs et va enfin réaliser quelque chose par rapport à Oliver, pas avant de lui avoir fait mal une dernière fois malheureusement. Mais bon nous allons retrouver la Felicity que nous apprécions et aimons après.**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre, d'aimer l'histoire, de vos réactions par rapport aux situations.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAGOAGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Le ciel était toujours très gris cet après-midi, et le vent s'était levé, c'était comme si le ciel savait que les ténèbres venaient de tomber dans le loft, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était recouvert de ce temps triste et morose. Debout devant la fenêtre, Felicity suivait le vol des feuilles pendant qu'elles étaient déchirées à contre cœur de leur doux abri sur les arbres. Elle ferma les yeux et son esprit s'enfuit vers d'autres horizons, devant le lac gelé et recouvert d'une fine parcelle de glace...des bourgeons faisant leur apparition derrière cet étau de glace sur leurs branches protectrices...

D'une certaine façon elle voulait repousser la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis qu'ils avaient appris que sa petite Olivia avait été enlevée par le diable. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert qu'en ce moment même. Cette douleur si intense et atroce la déchirait de l'intérieur de part en part. La peur, lui compressait le cœur et ses membres, tous ses muscles étaient tendus à cause de la peur de perdre sa petite fille. Oliver avait dû ressentir la même chose il y a cinq ans quand il l'avait perdu, et cela recommençait aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu survivre à cette douleur.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit sur le canapé, son regard fixant un point devant lui pensant surement à sa fille et à Laurel qui avait été aussi enlevé dans l'attaque avec Tommy. Elle pensa à leur moment dans le bureau avant que le chef de son partenaire ne les interrompt, elle avait de nouveau sentie son corps réagir à ses baisers, ses caresses. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon, de lui en vouloir autant pour lui avoir menti, mais la combinaison de la passion qu'elle ressentait envers lui, de la jalousie envers la relation qu'il entretenait avec Laurel, de la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Colin lui avaient complètement retourné sa tête.

Peut-être que si personne n'était venu la chercher au Canada son Olivia serait encore dans ses bras en ce moment et elles regarderaient le lac tout en buvant du chocolat chaud sur leur terrasse. Elle savait qu'ils devaient être soudés dans cette épreuve mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En fait au lieu de les rapprocher, cet évènement ne faisait que les éloigner encore plus l'un de l'autre et elle se doutait qu'elle était la responsable de cet éloignement.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et commença à faire des pas dans le salon contournant le canapé, passant par la table et revenant vers la fenêtre. Quand elle regarda vers la zone informatique où les agents travaillaient elle pensa au fait que dans cette pièce, quelques heures plus tôt, des corps se trouvaient sans vie, celui des collègues d'Oliver. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine elle pensa au corps inconscient de Colin qu'elle avait cru mort quand ils étaient arrivés, elle avait couru vers lui se jetant à ses pieds pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas parti lui aussi. Elle avait entendu par monsieur Diggle quand il parlait à Oliver que tous les hommes dans les voitures de surveillance étaient morts, la gorge tranchée.

Elle sursauta au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée quand Lyla pénétra dans l'appartement, et elle put voir qu'Oliver s'était aussi levé près à la défendre quand il avait entendu le bruit. Lyla discuta quelques minutes avec Diggle et ses agents puis vint les rejoindre dans le salon. La colère contre la directrice de l'agence s'intensifia à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour les rejoindre, tout cela était sa faute pensa Felicity, elle n'avait pas tenu la promesse de protéger sa fille.

"Ça va vous deux vous tenez le coup ?"

"Pas vraiment ! Ma fille a disparu alors que vous m'aviez assuré que je ne risquais rien en venant dans votre précieuse ville" dit Felicity en colère "Nous n'aurions pas dû vous écouter et partir loin comme le souhaitait Colin" elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux complètement vidée de l'intérieur.

"Je suis désolée Felicity nous ne savons pas comment ils ont appris que vous étiez dans ce loft. Nous avions vraiment pris toutes les précautions possibles" dit Lyla doucement.

"Peut-être que si je n'étais pas sortie ce matin pour votre rendez-vous j'aurais été présente" hurla-t-elle "J'aurais été au côté de mon bébé pendant l'attaque..."

"Il t'aurait enlevé aussi Felicity. Ou peut-être tuée...C'est ce que tu aurais vraiment voulu" dit Oliver en colère.

"Oui ! Je me serais livrée pour que ces kidnappeurs n'enlève pas ma fille qui se trouve avec des inconnus en ce moment...Ou ne touchent pas à Colin"

Oliver regarda sa partenaire qui leur hurlait dessus pour être responsable de ce qui avait pu arriver dans le loft il y a quelques heures, il réalisa qu'elle ne se demandait même pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment sachant qu'Olivia était sa fille aussi.

"Je suis autant inquiet que toi sur ce qui pourrait arriver à notre enfant Felicity, si cela t'intéresse de le savoir" grogna Oliver.

La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention aux mots prononcés de son partenaire beaucoup trop énervé contre la directrice de l'agence, et inquiète par rapport à sa petite fille qui avait disparu.

"Elle se trouve avec Laurel et ton frère Felicity, ils vont faire attention à ta fille" essaya de rassurer Lyla.

"Bien sûr je me sens mieux. Elle est avec la petite amie de mon ancien partenaire et un homme qui dit être mon frère, deux personnes que je ne connais pas. Si cela se trouve l'un deux travaille avec ce fou qui m'a enlevé mon bébé." hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

"Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme cela car tu ne te souviens pas d'eux Felicity. Je ne suis peut-être pas en meilleur termes en ce moment avec ton frère mais jamais il ne pourrait te faire souffrir" hurla Oliver s'énervant de plus en plus lui-même.

"Il ne nous reste que ta petite amie alors. Trop jalouse que je sois revenue elle a donné l'endroit où nous étions. Si je ne suis plus là vous pourrez être heureux" dit-elle méchamment.

"Ne dis pas des choses comme cela sur Laurel" grogna Oliver "Jamais elle ne pourrait te faire de mal ni à ton enfant. En plus tu as l'air d'oublier que Tommy et Laurel ont aussi été enlevés"

"Ce n'est pas parce que la femme que tu aimes a été enlevée qu'elle n'est pas coupable Oliver" dit-elle en colère aussi.

"Arrêtez tous les deux" cria Lyla "Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire que de se disputer"

"Tu as raison Lyla. Dis-nous alors ce qu'il s'est passé exactement"

"James a dit qu'ils ont eu un souci avec les écrans, ils ne pouvaient plus voir l'extérieur du bâtiment ou bien les couloirs. Il est parti en urgence pour en ramener mais quand il est arrivé il a compris tout de suite que quelque chose était arrivée. Nos agents ont tous reçu une balle dans le cœur ou la tête, ils n'ont pas eu vraiment le temps de réagir à priori"

"Et le fiancé de Felicity pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été tué aussi ?" dit Oliver regardant Felicity avec un regard noir.

"Tu aurais été heureux qu'il soit mort aussi tu le détestes tellement. De plus, Colin a reçu trois injections avec un pistolet tranquillisant, nous ne pouvons pas prétendre qu'il n'a rien eu aussi "

"Comment peux-tu avoir autant confiance en cet homme Felicity alors que tu ne le connais que depuis quatre ans et que tu peux même pas me faire confiance alors que nous nous connaissons depuis tant d'années ?" demanda Oliver

"Je ne sais pas d'accord ! Mais je n'ai eu que lui durant ces années, alors je pense que c'est normale"

Felicity s'éloigna un petit peu et prit plusieurs souffles lents pour arriver à se calmer. Elle pensa à son enfant qui devait être effrayé en ce moment, elle s'en voulu d'avoir écouté ses agents et d'être venu dans cette ville où ils n'avaient pas été en sécurité. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation entre son partenaire et sa chef partit dans ses pensées.

"Lyla pourquoi nos collègues ont été tués et ce médecin est encore vivant ? Ce n'est pas normale tu ne trouves pas. C'était surement une manœuvre de Darkh pour nous induire en erreur. Becker doit-être un de ces complices je ne vois aucune autre explication"

Sortant de ses pensées remplies d'inquiétude pour son Olivia, de colère contre Oliver pour ne pas croire que Laurel aurait pu les tromper et les trahir, Felicity se tourna vers les deux agents quand elle entendit les accusations contre son fiancé.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas que Colin puisse être complice »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes collègues sont morts et que ton...ton fiancé… est vivant. Tu penses bien que Laurel pourrait être responsable pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de croire que ton médecin est coupable » dit-il de plus en plus en colère.

"Car c'est impossible qu'il soit coupable, il m'aime beaucoup trop pour même penser à me trahir ou me faire du mal"

Oliver sentit sa poitrine se contracter à la conviction dans la voix de sa femme quand elle défendait Colin. Elle ne voulait pas le croire quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait été obligé de garder leur relation dans le secret mais elle pouvait croire à cent pour cent que son médecin n'était pas complice alors que tous les faits étaient devant ses yeux pour prouver le contraire. La colère contre la situation désastreuse avec Felicity, contre Darkh d'avoir enlevé sa fille et ses amis s'agrandissait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

« Oliver nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est vraiment passé » Lyla s'interposa essayant de calmer le jeu « Nous devons l'interroger avant pour avoir des réponses »

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? » hurla-t-il

"Oliver il a reçu trois injections du drogue très forte dans son système, il aura beaucoup de mal à se réveiller tout seul. Nous analysons son sang pour le moment, puis nous trouverons un moyen de le réveiller plus vite"

« Drogue forte ou pas, nous devons le réveiller pour lui poser des questions » se mit à hurler Oliver « Lyla tu sais que le temps est compté dans des situations d'enlèvement »

« Mais tu vas t'attaquer à un homme innocent. Il doit y avoir une autre façon de procéder pour avoir des réponses » dit Felicity

"A part interroger la seule personne qui était encore vivante quand nous sommes arrivés je ne vois pas d'autres façons de faire" dit Oliver

« Une personne qui était au courant que nous serions à l'agence avec l'agent du FBI» dit-elle regardant Lyla « Qui le savait ? »

"Diggle, Oliver, ma secrétaire et moi"

« Lyla il y a une personne que tu as oublié dans ta liste. Une personne qui savait pour ce matin et qui était présent depuis le début de cette affaire »

"De qui parles-tu Oliver ?" demanda Lyla

Il se retourna vers Felicity avec un regard noir remplis de colère contre elle de ne pas vouloir comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être été avec un suspect depuis le début, et aussi de l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour ce médecin.

"Je parle de l'homme de ta vie Felicity, ton fiancé" dit-il serrant les dents.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi Oliver. Ta jalousie envers Colin te rend parano" hurla-t-elle

"C'est toi qui ne veux rien voir. Cet homme est auprès de toi depuis presque le début, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange" dit-il en colère

"Tu signifies qu'il était près de moi seulement pour me surveiller car cela aurait été impossible qu'il soit juste tombé amoureux de moi. Tu veux dire à part pour me surveiller personne ne peux s'approcher, vouloir me connaître juste pour moi, pour m'aimer" dit-elle choqué de ces propos.

"Felicity je dis juste que cela est étrange qu'il se soit présenté à toi à ce moment précis de ta vie" dit-il essayant de la calmer. "N'importe quel homme qui te rencontre ne peux que t'aimer, moi en premier"

"Je...merci" dit-elle troublée de nouveau "Tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas croire qu'il est coupable, il a été auprès de moi et Olivia pendant toutes ces années, il a été patient, gentil, il ne m'a jamais blessé" dit-elle lançant les bras en l'air de frustration.

« Felicity nous devons interroger Colin, la coïncidence de sa présence auprès de toi est douteuse. Il a su que nous serions partis ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il fait partie de Hive et travaille pour Darkh »

« C'est ridicule » cria Felicity « Colin ne blesserait jamais Olivia. ELLE EST SA FILLE »

Lyla vit dans les yeux d'Oliver le moment où il se brisa de l'intérieur elle le vit fermer les yeux un instant pour se calmer pour digérer l'implication des mots de Felicity. Quant à sa femme elle réalisa trop tard les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, certes elle en voulait à Oliver de lui avoir menti, de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Olivia comme il lui avait promis, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû insinuer qu'Olivia n'était pas sa fille mais celle de Colin. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui toucha le bras.

"Oliver je suis désolée je n'ai pas voulu... Elle est ta fille rien ne changera cela"

"Ne me touche pas Felicity" grogna-t-il éloignant son bras et lui lançant un regard noir plein de colère et de haine.

Les mots qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus avait brisé ce qui aurait pu être sauvé entre eux. Pour Felicity, il n'était rien qu'un étranger qu'elle venait de rencontrer il y a une semaine, elle ne ressentait rien, elle lui avait dit ce matin. De plus Colin était le père d'Olivia à ses yeux, même si génétiquement il était son père, pour sa femme, il était un inconnu qui avait donné son sperme pour concevoir un enfant. En prononçant ses mots elle lui faisait vraiment comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie, jamais. Qu'il était insignifiant.

"Je t'en prie excuse-moi Oliver, je ne voulais pas signifier que..."

« Tu as été tout à fait clair dans tes propos Felicity" dit-il se retournant vers sa chef ne souhaitant plus entendre ce que sa femme voulais lui dire.

"Tu dois tout faire pour réveiller Becker et l'interroger Lyla. Hive a enlevé mon enfant même si certaine personne pense le contraire. Mon meilleur ami et une personne qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux, alors je t'en prie trouve une solution pour le réveiller »

« Tu sais que c'est presque impossible de réveiller une personne qui est endormi artificiellement et je pense que Darkh a fait le nécessaire pour que monsieur Becker ne puisse pas parler. Tu dois laisser nos experts travailler dessus et nous aurons des réponses assez rapidement. »

« Pendant que ce suspect dort comme la belle au bois dormant, trois personnes innocentes sont en danger » dit-il en tapant contre le pilier à ses côtés.

Se dirigeant de nouveau vers la fenêtre, Felicity massait ses tempes, la palpitation dans sa tête revenant à la charge « Colin n'est pas un suspect il est innocent de ce que tu l'accuses»

"Si il n'était pas coupable il serait mort comme tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans ce loft et non inconscient dans un hôpital bien à l'abri de tout soupçon" dit Oliver fou de rage contre elle.

"Je ne veux pas penser au fait que je me sois trompée à ce point-là sur lui Oliver, je t'en prie comprend-moi j'ai tellement peur d'avoir laissé cet homme proche de notre fille tout ce temps et ..."

La respiration d'Oliver s'arrêta quand il écouta sa femme parler de cet homme qui aurait pu faire du mal à sa femme et sa fille pendant ces quatre années. Il aurait dû faire plus de recherche lui-même au moment où ils sont arrivés dans son loft, il aurait dû écouter son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait.

"J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger Felicity, ma jalousie m'a porté défaut, je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail d'agent et de mari" répondit Oliver passant ses mains sur son visage.

"Nous ne savons pas encore si Monsieur Becker est coupable Oliver, attendons les résultats et son témoignage avant de le mettre dans le même panier que Darkh." répondit Lyla

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre sentant la douleur et la tristesse la transpercer. Elle voulait avoir sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête et par-dessus tout elle voulait retrouver sa mémoire pour les aider à attraper cet homme qui avait enlevé son enfant. Elle espérait juste de tout son cœur que Colin n'était coupable de rien, elle n'était pas sûre de supporter sa trahison.

Oliver se retourna et regarda sa femme qui se trouvait adossé à la fenêtre, elle était pâle, il s'approcha d'elle doucement mais n'osa pas la toucher par peur d'être de nouveau rejeté mais elle le surprit en se retournant pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, lui promettant que tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre pour retrouver leur fille.

Felicity sentit sa tête palpiter de plus en plus, des flashs de la jeune fille brune passèrent devant ses yeux. Elle la vit sur un quai saluant un bateau qui s'éloignait au large, puis elle aperçut Tommy s'approcher de la jeune fille poser le bras sur son épaule et chuchoter dans son oreille "Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ollie petite sœur, c'est un simple voyage en bateau avec son père pour se reconnecter".

Felicity ferma les yeux sous le choc de la vision, le flash disparu rapidement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau elle réalisa que depuis le début, cette jeune femme brune était-elle adolescente, elle leva son visage et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire, de son mari, elle comprit qu'il avait toujours été dans sa vie, qu'il l'avait toujours protégé depuis leur rencontre. Elle réalisa aussi que Diggle avait surement raison, son partenaire avait voulu la maintenir dans l'obscurité pour ne pas la faire souffrir comme il avait évidemment fait toute sa vie.

"Tu as toujours été auprès de moi depuis toutes ces années" chuchota-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Tu te souviens ?" demanda-t-il rempli d'espoir

"Juste quelques flashs d'une jeune fille brune, et plusieurs de toi avec elle aussi"

"C'était toi avant mon départ sur le bateau avec mon père, tu étais brune, comme maintenant avant de te teindre en blonde" répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus ce matin Oliver, mais j'ai tellement peur"

Felicity pleura de plus belle, son monde venait encore de changer, elle avait peut-être été pendant quatre ans avec un homme qui était censé la surveiller, elle avait peut-être laissé sa fille dans les bras d'un homme qui travaillait pour l'organisation qui voulait la tuer. Elle sentit les bras d'Oliver se serrer autour de sa taille, la réconforter, tout n'était pas régler entre eux, mais elle réalisa qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Un instant après quand la porte s'ouvrit, Laurel décida que c'était une très bonne chose en effet qu'Olivia dormait encore car elle aurait hurlé de peur. Quand elle regarda l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte elle fut effrayée par son regard meurtrier, par sa corpulence imposante.

"C'est sympa on vient nous rendre visite" dit Tommy cachant sa peur derrière son impertinence habituelle.

L'homme grogna serrant l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains et la dirigeant vers la jeune femme qui recula tellement la peur l'envahissait. Tommy se plaça systématiquement devant elle pour la protéger si l'homme lui tirait dessus en ce moment.

"Alors, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda Tommy alors que l'homme restait étrangement silencieux.

"Oui, elle vient avec moi tout de suite." dit-il en regardant Laurel

"Pourquoi elle ? Tu peux m'emmener à la place ?"

"NON" cria l'homme en agitant le pistolet devant Tommy "Le patron veux que ce soit elle"

Laurel commença à avancer, quand elle sentit la main de Tommy serrer son bras.

"Elle ne va nulle part avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous nous disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous nous voulez." demanda Tommy d'une voix grave.

L'homme qui avait un tatouage sur le poignet son arme et la dirigea vers la petite fille endormie "Elle vient maintenant où je tire sur la petite" dit-il dans une voix sinistre.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il dit." dit-elle la peur que l'homme tire sur Olivia.

"Oui, je pense que tu as raison," répondit Tommy ne voulant pas que sa nièce soit tuée à cause de son entêtement.

Laurel fit un petit pas en avant, sa peur la faisant trembler quand elle regardait le canon de l'arme. Elle dépassa Tommy lui faisant un sourire pour le rassurer qu'elle allait bien même si elle était morte de peur.

"Tu as intérêt de ne rien essayer pendant que je t'emmène " dit l'homme à Laurel l'attrapant par le bras "Si tu veux que rien ne leur arrive pendant ton absence"

"Je reviens très vite Tommy je te le promets" chuchota la jeune femme

"Je compte sur toi ma chérie" répondit Tommy

Il regarda impuissant pendant que le grand homme menottait la jeune femme et lui plaçait une cagoule sur la tête. Puis sans ménagement il la fit sortir de la cellule avant de refermer bruyamment la porte.

Le cœur de Tommy martelait dans sa poitrine. "Laurel, ne fais rien de stupide," dit-il derrière la porte fermée.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

De sa position sur le canapé Oliver gardait un œil sur son épouse pendant qu'elle se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre et une oreille sur ses collègues dans la cuisine attendant le moindre indice qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de la directrice sur l'état de Colin. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait alors qu'elle n'était partie que depuis deux heures. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il bouge de l'appartement, elle voulait qu'il reste près de Felicity si Darkh décidait d'appeler pour exposer ses exigences. Il faisait presque nuit à présent, et un nouvel orage avait l'air de se placer près à éclater de nouveau. Il espérait que sa fille, Laurel et Tommy se trouvaient dans un endroit protégé, au chaud.

Il posa son attention de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur discussion, elle se souvenait doucement et il en était heureux, bientôt elle se souviendrait de leur vie ensemble il en était certain. La regardant inerte devant cette fenêtre attendant comme lui de connaître la vérité par rapport à Colin lui fit espérer que le temps se soit arrêté il y a vingt-quatre heures lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé passionnément et avait enfin pu retoucher à son corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur envers elle, de lui avoir craché au visage ces mots cruels, mais à cause de sa jalousie, la colère l'avait envahi et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'être odieux. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer uniquement sur l'essentiel, c'est à dire sa fille mais de l'entendre lui dire que ce médecin ne pouvait pas être coupable l'avait énervé.

Quand il avait appris qu'elle était vivante il se doutait qu'en apprenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un cela serait difficile à supporter, mais il espérait qu'elle ressentirait l'amour qui les unissaient. Mais l'amour qu'elle avait eu avant sa disparition s'était évaporé avec cette amnésie et des années avec son fiancé, et même si ses souvenirs revenaient un jour il réalisait qu'elle ne resterait pas avec lui, que son cœur avait décidé que Colin Becker était l'homme de sa vie à présent. Il devait se faire violence, et laisser Felicity vivre sa vie avec le médecin si en fin de compte l'homme était innocent. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les mots prononcés par la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux plus supporter cette attente. Pourquoi la directrice de ton agence n'appelle pas ? »

Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle doucement gardant une distance entre eux tout de même, elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras il y a deux heures mais la peur d'être rejeté le faisait rester éloigné.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder, l'interrogatoire va surement être fini sous peu »

« J'espère vraiment qu'elle va nous apprendre qu'il n'a rien fait, il m'a soutenu pendant ces années et je n'arrive pas à penser qu'il aurait pu jouer avec moi tout ce temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la femme de sa vie, il n'a pas pu prétendre cela» dit-elle tristement

« Tu dois quand même garder à l'esprit que c'est possible même si tu es amoureuse de lui » répondit Oliver "mais si il n'est pas coupable je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir dû aller si loin pour qu'il soit interrogé rapidement"

« Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra d'avoir douté de lui, qu'il me pardonnera »

"Je suppose que oui Felicity. Si il n'est pas coupable vas-tu repartir avec lui où rester avec moi ici ?" demanda Oliver prudemment.

"Je ne sais pas encore...tant que nous n'avons pas de réponses je ne peux pas me décider"

"Je sais que... » il souffla car il savait que les mots qu'il allait prononcer risquaient de finir leur histoire d'amour « Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je ne ferais plus rien pour... » il avait du mal à continuer, sa douleur était trop intense mais il devait lui dire pour qu'elle sache qu'il la libérait "je ne ferai rien pour t'empêcher de vivre ta vie avec lui si tu le choisis, je signerais tous les papiers que tu veux"

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle "Mais nous en sommes pas encore là Oliver"

Il avala avec difficulté s'éloignant un peu ne voulant pas qu'elle voit la détresse et la douleur dans ses yeux humides. Elle ne s'était pas battue, comme il avait déjà réalisé elle avait fait son choix et ce n'était pas lui, leur mariage était terminé à ses yeux même si elle ne le disait pas implicitement. Il devait se faire à l'idée, se disputer, se battre pour elle ne servait plus à rien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter que ce qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé n'existait plus.

« Tu devrais essayer de manger Felicity» dit-il ayant mis de nouveau son masque de partenaire pour l'instant.

« Je ne peux pas Oliver» elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps « Mon estomac ne peux rien accepter»

« Tu dois être en forme pour récupérer notre fille Olivia quand on la retrouvera avec Laurel et Tommy»

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence, Felicity grignotant le bout de son sandwich. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à une phrase dite par Oliver à Lyla il y a quelques heures, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil un instant puis se lança

« Je peux te poser une question ?» dit-elle hésitante

« Oui tu peux j'essaierai d'y répondre le plus honnêtement »

« Est ce Laurel la personne qui compte énormément à tes yeux ?... Je demande car tout à l'heure tu en a parlé... et... je sais que vous êtes ensemble »

« Laurel est ma meilleure amie Felicity depuis l'enfance. Nous avons eu une histoire avant mon naufrage mais il n'y a rien eu depuis, ni avant, ni après ta mort. Je tiens énormément à elle mais juste en tant qu'amie»

« Diggle m'a dit qu'elle t'a aidé après ton...accident de voiture »

"Laurel est une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, son père est flic, elle est avocate, elle a le feu en elle, elle n'acceptait pas que je me laisse aller dans ma descente en enfer alors à sa façon elle m'a secoué et m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Je lui en serai reconnaissant toute ma vie"

"Avec ce qui arrive, son enlèvement je veux dire, votre amitié peu devenir plus"

"Serais-tu jalouse ? As-tu peur que je décide de te quitter pour elle ?" dit-il avec espoir

"Non bien sûr que non " dit-elle en tournant la tête ne voulant plus le regarder pour qu'il ne voit pas les émotions qui se bataillaient en elle.

Sentant un pincement au cœur d'avoir encore une fois espéré pour rien Oliver se décida de lui expliquer ses raisons du fait qu'il ne changera pas d'avis envers Laurel.

« Je pense plutôt que tu ne veux pas avoir mauvaise conscience si tu choisis Colin. Tu te dis que si moi aussi je suis avec quelqu'un tu ne pourras pas t'en vouloir d'être avec lui. » Il secoua la tête pour interrompre ce qu'elle allait dire et continua « Laurel est une femme très gentille et généreuse, mais rien ne se passera entre nous...Elle a espéré qu'un jour je pourrais...mais je n'y arrivais pas...tu étais trop présente en moi encore » il souffla « Et maintenant je ne suis pas prêt à avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie à nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Felicity, et ne culpabilises pas... »

Le téléphone stoppa sa tirade. Diggle arriva vers lui en courant en chuchotant 'c'est Darkh' et lui tendit le téléphone sans oublier de faire signe aux agents de mettre le traceur en route. Oliver prit le téléphone sa douleur effacé par la rage contre Hive.

Felicity garda ses yeux rivés sur Oliver pendant que l'inquiétude de ce qu'il allait arriver s'intensifiait en elle. Elle avait peur qu'il n'arrive pas à faire parler ce monstre, de ne pas réussir à trouver l'endroit où était retenue sa fille et les deux autres personnes. Elle vit Oliver appuyer sur le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, elle frissonna.

« Bonjour c'est Oliver Queen" dit-il d'une voix dur.

« Dîtes nous où les indices sont cachés et ils seront libre » dit une voix trafiquée électroniquement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Oliver pour gagner du temps et que ses collègues trouvent l'endroit où ses amis et la petite étaient retenus

« Oliver ! Oliver ! Oliver ! Ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec nous. Vous savez très bien qui nous sommes. Cela fait cinq ans que nous hantons vos rêves et vos cauchemars »

Il essaya de rester dans le contrôle de la situation et de ne pas crier dans le récepteur. La priorité était de gagner du temps pour les localiser « Que voulez-vous exactement ? »

« Felicity Smoak où plutôt devrais-je dire Felicity Queen sait exactement ce que nous voulons » dit la voix avec un ricanement qui le rendit encore plus effrayant.

« Peut-être mais pour l'instant il lui est difficile de venir vous parler »

"Je ne vous crois pas Oliver car avant de partir nous avons installé quelques petits souvenirs. Donc je sais qu'en ce moment votre femme se trouve à vos côtés."

"Je vais vous tuer Darkh dès que je vous attraperai" cria Oliver ne pouvant plus canaliser sa rage contre l'homme qui lui avait volé son bonheur à tout jamais.

"Où sont les preuves Felicity ? Où les avez-vous caché Melle Smoak ?"

Felicity n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot, tétanisée par cette voix électronique qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver voulant garder le contact avec la réalité, ne pas s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient au fur et à mesure. Elle sentait que la palpitation dans sa tête s'activait fortement, son estomac bougeait dans tous les sens et plusieurs taches blanches apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma très fort ne voulant plus rien entendre, elle pensait que si elle les ouvrait de nouveau elle s'écroulerait par terre avec la douleur qui s'intensifiait dans sa tête.

Elle se vit attachée à une chaise, plusieurs personnes sans visage autour d'elle, cette voix lui demandant encore et encore où elle avait caché les dossiers, puis elle sentit les coups sur son corps comme si ils étaient donnés en ce moment.

Elle voulut se coucher à terre pour éviter les coups, mais tout s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentie un contact sur sa peau, au départ son bras et alors qu'elle sentait la sensation sur sa joue, elle réalisa que c'était des mains qui la tenait, la rassurait, la retenait pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Au bout de quelques secondes elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et croisa le regard d'Oliver, le bleu dans le bleu, et elle put voir dans ce dernier tout l'amour qu'avait cet homme pour elle comme ce que lui avait expliqué Diggle.

Elle sentit une chaleur irradier son corps, parcourant ses veines, ses muscles, son sang ce qui lui donna un courage inconsidérée qu'elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle pouvait avoir en elle. Mais le contact fut brisé quand Oliver la relâcha quand ils entendirent une voix douce au téléphone.

"Oliver ? C'est Laurel" dit-elle doucement

« Tu vas bien ? Olivia et Tommy vont bien aussi ? »

« Ca va pour l'instant » elle répondit la peur se faisant ressentir dans sa voix tremblante « Tu vas venir nous chercher ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour te retrouver Laurel, pour vous retrouver tous les trois, je te le promets»

« Je sais que tu vas remuer ciel et terre pour nous trouver, j'ai confiance en toi" dit-elle en sanglotant.

"Tiens le coup Laurel je vais bientôt venir"

"Je t'aime Oliver" dit-elle avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

Alors qu'il ne restait que la tonalité de l'appel et silence autour, Oliver posa le téléphone violemment sur la table basse. Il regarda dans la direction des agents demanda si ils avaient obtenu un endroit, mais James secoua la tête négativement. Oliver grogna de colère, ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à part un ultimatum lancé par Darkh. Il regarda sa femme qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le combiné dans ses pensées.

" Tu vas bien Felicity ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant inerte.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement étrange la façon dont je me suis sentie au moment où j'ai entendu cette voix. » dit-elle tout doucement

« Qu'a tu ressenti ? » demanda-t-il

« Une peur immense me transporter loin et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Je te voyais mais n'entendais plus rien. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir la douleur dans ma tête s'intensifiant de plus en plus, alors j'ai fermé les yeux pour tout fermer autour de moi puis je me suis vu attachée à une chaise» sentant son corps tremblotant encore de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir vers nous ? » demanda Oliver

« Ton contact sur mon bras, sur mon visage, je me suis sentie en sécurité» dit-elle en souriant faiblement "C'est grâce à toi que je suis revenue"

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de réagir à son aveu ni à lui répondre car Diggle vint de nouveau vers lui et expliqua que Lyla l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé la taupe. Il lui apprit que c'était Carrie Kutter la secrétaire de sa femme qui avait été dans l'obligation de le faire pour avoir des médicaments pour son petit ami Billy Malone.

"Est ce que c'est elle qui avait changé les prélèvements de Felicity ?"

"Oui ayant accès facilement à l'ordinateur de Lyla elle a pu falsifier les résultats dentaires. Nous allons partir chez Carrie, mais je l'ai mise au courant pour..."

Oliver le regarda intensément pour le faire taire mais Felicity s'en rendit compte immédiatement, et obligea son partenaire à lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quand elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle pour se protéger de la voix.

« Rien qui doit t'inquiéter Felicity »

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le retourna pour planter son regard dans le sien « Ne me mens pas Oliver. Tu l'as fait une fois. Nous devons avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre pour les sauver »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'orage avait commencé et la pluie battait fort contre les toits des immeubles, sur la route et contre les fenêtres. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Felicity. J'arriverai à tout manipuler moi-même »

Elle s'approcha de lui son corps frissonnant de nouveau à sa proximité « Je t'en prie Oliver, dis-moi ce que veut Darkh»

« Il veut quelqu'un pour apporter la clé usb et tout ce que l'on a sur son entreprise Hive» dit-il tout en continuant à regarder la pluie tomber.

« Qui ? »

Il s'est retourné et elle put apercevoir son regard intense sur elle, remplis de douleur, de peur, de colère et d'amour.

« Toi...Il veut que cela soit toi qui soit au rendez-vous pour l'échange.»

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Quand Diggle quitta le loft d'Oliver il retrouva une équipe d'agents qui l'attendait pour aller arrêter Carrie et Billy pour trahison envers le gouvernement et l'agence. Il voulait les interroger pour savoir s'ils pouvaient avoir une petite idée où Darkh aurait pu enfermer Laurel, Tommy et Olivia.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de leur anciens collègues, profitèrent de la sortie d'une dame pour y rentrer et ils montèrent le plus rapidement possible à leur appartement. Mais quand Diggle arriva avec les agents derrière lui et il s'aperçut tout de suite que la porte avait été ouverte de force. Il se précipita alors pour savoir ce qui avait pu arriver exactement.

Quand il fit le premier pas au pied de la porte il entendit tout de suite une personne pleurer, il ne savait pas si cela était de peur ou de douleur. Doucement suivi de ses agents il entra dans l'appartement, ils inspectèrent en premier le salon où rien n'était anormal, les autres agents firent de même pour la chambre et la cuisine.

Il ne restait plus que la salle de bain à vérifier, Diggle poussa la porte avec son pied tendant toujours son arme devant lui s'attendant à un individu caché à l'intérieur. Mais quand la porte fut totalement ouverte ce qu'il vit c'était Carrie allongée à terre sur le dos tenant la main de Billy Malone qui avait la gorge tranchée. Elle pleurait en crachant du sang quand elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Diggle constata qu'elle avait été poignardée avec un couteau qui était toujours planté dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux faisant en même temps des gestes à un de ses agents d'appeler le 911.

"Carrie...Carrie...C'est John Diggle...Peux-tu tourner la tête vers moi ?"

"Ils ont tué Billy" dit-elle en sanglotant s'étouffant dans le processus.

"Calme toi Carrie les secours vont bientôt arriver "

"J'ai mal partout John...ils nous ont frappé avant de...de..."

"Est-ce-que c'est Hive qui vous a fait cela ?"

"Oui car j'ai dit la vérité à Mme Mickaels, ils ont dit que je les ai trahi"

"Tu étais leur taupe, tu as falsifié les résultats de Felicity"

"L'accident au port était pour pouvoir l'enlever, Damien voulait qu'elle lui donne la cachette pour les preuves"

"Mais elle a réussi à lui échapper et pendant cinq ans il l'a cherché"

"Oui il l'a retrouvé grâce à un contact près d'elle au Canada"

Carrie cracha de nouveau du sang et Diggle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre il devait se dépêcher.

"Tu as dit à Darkh où était cachée Felicity, dans le loft d'Oliver"

"Non...ce...n'est pas moi...il y a une... autre taupe" dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

"Carrie...Carrie...dis-moi qui est la taupe ?" demanda Diggle en la secouant

"Emily... " dit Carrie avec un dernier souffle avant que sa tête ne tombe sur le côté, elle venait de succomber à sa blessure.

Diggle se leva énervé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui demander où se trouvaient ses amis et la fille d'Oliver. Il ordonna à ses agents de faire le nécessaire pour les corps et sortit de l'appartement. Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir réfléchissant à ce que lui avait appris Carrie. Darkh avait retrouvé Felicity grâce à un indic au Canada, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne. Il s'en doutait déjà après l'appel de Slade et Shado sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le fait que ce bon vieux médecin Colin Becker connaissait Damien Darkh depuis des années.

Mais faisait-il parti de Hive, Slade et Shado n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un seul indice qui le reliait à ce groupe de trafiquants. Diggle savait que si il était lié, cela détruirait son amie de savoir qu'elle avait été surveillé tout ce temps alors qu'elle croyait que l'homme était avec elle par amour, et il devrait aussi empêcher Oliver de le tuer pour avoir été complice du monstre qui lui avait enlevé sa femme.

Il devait prévenir aussi Lyla qu'il y avait une autre taupe dans l'équipe et qu'ils devaient la trouver le plus rapidement possible car cela devait être elle qui avait averti Hive pour le loft et avait fait le nécessaire pour leurs agents dans l'appartement soit aveugle et ne voit pas l'arrivée du monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il prit son téléphone et demanda à sa femme de mettre tout en œuvre pour trouver Emily avant qu'elle n'essaie de quitter le pays.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Tommy marchait dans un circuit sans fin autour de la chambre exigu. Trop énervé pour s'asseoir et attendre patiemment et trop fatigué pour rester sur ses pieds, il faisait des petits pas, se reposant à intervalles contre le mur. Bien qu'il soit impossible de suivre avec exactitude le temps, il se sentait assez certain que Laurel n'était pas partie depuis plus d'une heure. Par intermittence, il mettait son oreille à la porte, surveillant les bruits qui pourraient signaler le retour de leurs ravisseurs. Mais tout ce qui le salua était un silence assourdissant. Il commençait à se demander si leur prison de fortune ne pouvait pas être insonorisée.

Sur le lit du coin, Olivia commençait à remuer. Tommy n'était pas sûr d'être reconnaissant qu'elle se réveille enfin et craignait sa réaction quand elle le ferait. Sans avertissement, la porte s'ouvrit et les bras rugueux poussèrent Laurel dans la pièce. Quand la jeune femme trébucha par l'impact de la poussée Tommy courut pour la stabiliser, il put aussi remarquer qu'elle se tenait fermement la tête sa douleur du coup qu'elle avait reçu à leur arrivée devant revenir en force. Il était vraiment inquiet de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire pendant son absence aussi, l'avait-il battu pour des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner ?

La façon dont l'homme à la porte fit un sourire de contentement ne le rassura pas du tout, il s'avança vers eux et Tommy plaça la jeune femme derrière lui pour la protéger mais l'homme le repoussa puis retira la cagoule sur la tête de Laurel, ensuite sortit de leur prison, les laissant seuls.

Le bruit de la porte réveilla brièvement Olivia ses yeux flottant ouverts pour tomber fermé aussitôt alors qu'elle respirait tout doucement. Tommy poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de l'entendre hurler qu'elle voulait sa maman.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il à Laurel se rapprochant d'elle de nouveau

"Ils ne m'ont pas fait mal, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Est-ce que je vais bien ? Pas trop " répondit-elle haussant les épaules.

Tommy l'emmena vers le lit le plus loin de celui de la petite fille pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et qu'ils puissent parler, elle avait l'air de souffrir de son mal de tête, il regarda son crâne et pu voir que le sang n'avait pas de nouveau coulé.

"As-tu réussi à voir où ils t'ont emmené ? Peux-tu dire si tu as réussi à voir où nous sommes exactement ?"

"Tommy s'il te plaît pose tes questions une par une, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir correctement" dit-elle s'allongeant sur le lit "Et pour les réponses, je n'ai surtout vu que l'homme qui a eu la gentillesse de m'escorter comme si j'étais du bétail mais je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à côté de moi je l'ai senti"

"J'étais vraiment inquiet Laurel que tu ne reviennes pas, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal" dit Tommy lui caressant les cheveux.

"J'ai vraiment eu peur aussi, j'avais peur qu'ils vous tuent pendant qu'il me tenait je ne sais où" dit-elle une larme coulant sur la joue.

"J'aurais dû le combattre quand il est venu te chercher, j'aurais dû prendre ta place, je n'ai pas su te protéger" dit Tommy tristement. "J'ai traité Oliver d'incompétent quand il n'a pas pu sauver ma sœur mais j'ai fait pareil avec toi." dit-il s'énervant contre lui.

"Tu ne pouvais rien faire il avait une arme pointée sur Olivia, tu l'as protégé en ne faisant rien de stupide, tu as été un oncle merveilleux" dit-elle caressant la mâchoire de son ex-compagnon.

"Mais j'aurais dû faire plus je n'aurais pas supporté que tu sois tuée car je ne m'étais pas battu pour éviter cela" répondit-il la tête baissée.

"Ils ne me voulaient pas de mal, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me tuer Tommy, j'étais juste là pour prouver à Oliver et Felicity que nous étions tous encore en vie"

"Tu as pu parler à ma sœur, elle va bien" Tommy la regardait avec impatience.

"Non j'ai parlé avec Oliver, il a dit à l'homme dans la pièce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir au téléphone"

"C'est pas possible" dit Tommy énervé "Si elle ne pouvait pas venir parler c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de mal"

Quand Laurel lui demanda de se calmer et de ne pas crier risquant de réveiller la petite qui s'était mis à rouler, le jeune homme s'excusa de s'être de nouveau emporté contre Oliver. La jeune femme lui expliqua que sa sœur devait être à côté d'Oliver qui n'avait pas voulu donner l'avantage à leurs ravisseurs en la laissant parler au téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver t'a dit alors ?"

"Qu'il faisait tout son possible pour venir nous chercher le plus vite possible"

"Et bien je préfère me débrouiller tout seul au lieu de l'attendre de nous sauver, ces hommes là-bas" dit-il en montrant la porte "Ne m'ont pas l'air vraiment accueillant"

"Je n'ai pas réussi à voir où nous somme à cause de la cagoule sur la tête mais j'ai fait ce qu'Oliver m'a appris si je devais être enlevé à cause de Hive. J'ai compté mes pas et mémorisé quand je tournais à gauche ou à droite"

"Pourquoi il t'apprendrait ce genre de chose ? Pensait-il que ceux qui avaient tué Felicity pouvait t'enlever aussi ?"

"Oliver s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant avec Felicity. Quand elle avait été recruté elle devait rester dans les bureaux de l'argus donc il ne lui avait jamais appris comment se défendre il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec moi je pense" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Si il ne l'avait pas emmené en mission cela ne serait jamais arrivé" dit Tommy toujours un peu en colère contre Oliver.

"Il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle soit sur le terrain c'était même une des clauses dans le contrat qu'il avait imposé quand Lyla avait voulu recruter ta sœur, mais tu connais Felicity têtue comme pas deux, elle a fait en sortes que la clause soit retirée à un moment donné car elle voulait aller sur le terrain, elle ne voulait pas aider les gens que derrière un ordinateur. Oliver m'a dit qu'ils avaient même eu une très grosse dispute avant le début de la mission car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse."

"Tu veux me dire que c'est Felicity qui a demandé à aller sur le terrain et non Oliver qui a pensé qu'elle serait la plus qualifiée pour le faire" demanda Tommy étonné

"Oliver a toujours été fière des compétences de Felicity avec un ordinateur mais jamais il ne l'aurait envoyé dans une mission où plusieurs agents de différentes agences étaient morts, il aimait sa femme beaucoup trop pour risquer de la perdre. Malheureusement elle a été envoyée tout de même chez Hive et il l'a perdu comme nous tous. Je sais que tu en as toujours voulu à Oliver d'être avec ta sœur mais sache que l'amour qu'il porte pour elle n'a ni mot, ni limites, ni durée car elle est son tout et je pense que même au paradis il voudra être avec elle."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il l'aimait à ce point, je savais qu'il était amoureux mais j'avais peur qu'il ne se lasse d'elle et qu'il la trompe comme il l'avait fait avec toi pendant toutes vos années ensemble. Quand elle est morte je me suis senti perdu et j'ai rejeté la faute sur Oliver peut-être que j'aurais dû l'écouter."

"Il a souffert autant que toi de sa perte, peut-être même un peu plus parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir la sauver. Quand il était trop saoul après son accident je le trouvais à même le sol avec une photo d'elle dans ses mains la suppliant de lui pardonner de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, lui demandant encore et encore de revenir vers lui. Répétant à son visage sur le papier glacé combien il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la rejoindre et qu'ils seraient ensemble là-haut. Je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance Tommy et jamais je n'avais vu Oliver si brisé, ni pour la mort de son père, ni après son retour de l'île et j'ai eu vraiment mal pour lui" dit Laurel essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant qu'elle parlait

Tommy écoutait Laurel lui expliquer à quel point Oliver pouvait aimer sa sœur, qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle n'entreprenne pas cette mission mais que l'agence l'avait envoyé quand même. Qu'il souffrait autant que lui de la perte de cette femme merveilleuse qu'ils avaient aimé de deux façons différents et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été auprès de lui pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Il allait changer les choses et demander le pardon pour son incapacité à comprendre mais pour l'instant il devait trouver un moyen de sortir car il ne laisserait pas son ami perdre de nouveau une personne qu'il aimait. Il regarda sa nièce, Oliver Queen ne perdrait pas sa fille, Tommy en faisait la promesse, il la sauverait ainsi que la femme qu'il aimait pensa-t-il quand il regardait Laurel allongée sur ce lit.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions sur le chapitre. Jeudi la suite avec une chose très très importante à la fin.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nous voici jeudi, donc un chapitre. Vous allez connaître enfin dans ce chapitre si Colin est complice ou pas de Darkh. Oliver prend une décision et fais un sacrifice qui va tout changer. Felicity réalise une chose très importante. Et le début de ce que vous attendez tous depuis longtemps arrive.**

 **Merci pour continuer à me suivre, merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas dire merci directement.**

 **Et un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos réactions ensuite.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Diggle avait prévenu Lyla de ce qui était arrivé à Carrie et Billy, ainsi le fait qu'il y avait une autre taupe. Quand il lui apprit le nom elle était très étonnée mais aussi en colère de s'être fait berner par cette femme. Avec les experts informatiques elle avait pu lui annoncer qu'Emily était à l'aéroport de Starling pour prendre un avion pour le Brésil qui partait dans trente minutes.

Diggle n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie pour arriver à l'aéroport avant qu'Emily ai réussi à monter dans l'avion, et ce fut vraiment sur le fil qu'ils l'avaient arrêté juste avant qu'elle n'embarque ayant slalomé entre les voyageurs qui se rendaient à l'entrée ou la sortie de leur porte d'embarquement. Essoufflé mais content d'être arrivé à temps il lui avait placé les menottes à ses poignets en lui lisant ses droits.

Maintenant il se trouvait dans une pièce d'interrogatoire avec sa femme Lyla à l'agence pour obliger Emily à lui divulguer où se trouvait les personnes que Darkh avaient enlevé. Emily resta durant un bon moment silencieuse ne voulant rien dévoiler, elle connaissait le sort que lui réserverait Damien si elle parlait et elle ne voulait pas mourir comme Carrie. Mais Diggle s'impatientait et il savait que Darkh avait demandé que Felicity amène les preuves et ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup d'heures avant la fin de l'ultimatum qui était mortel pour Laurel, Tommy et Olivia.

 **"Si Felicity Smoak ne vient pas dans vingt-quatre heures pour m'apporter l'objet que je demande à l'endroit que je vous indiquerai, il vous faudra prévoir trois tombes dans le cimetière de Starling City"**

Au bout d'une heure de silence Diggle craqua complétement lançant sa chaise contre le mur faisant sursauter Emily dans le processus.

"Si je te donne l'endroit où ils sont cachés je suis une femme morte" avait-elle dit lentement

"Et si tu ne dis rien une petite fille de quatre ans qui n'a rien demandé va mourir par la main de ce monstre et tu le sais que rien n'empêchera Damien Darkh de le faire car il n'a aucune âme et aucun cœur." Répondit Diggle

"J'ai peut-être peur de vous Mr Diggle mais Damien me fait encore plus peur car la seule fois où je l'ai défié en ne faisant pas ce qu'il me demandait il m'a violé devant tous ses hommes pour faire un exemple de ce qui arrivait quand on ne l'écoutait pas. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur"

"Mais quand tu es venue au loft tu as vu Olivia, tu as même joué avec elle comment peux-tu laisser ce monstre s'en prendre à elle ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille innocente" demandant Lyla s'approchant d'elle "Je sais que tu as peur Emily mais pense à ce qu'il peut faire à Felicity si elle va au rendez-vous, Damien peut lui faire pire que ce qu'il t'a fait "

"Il n'y a pas pire que d'être violé" cria Emily  
"Non il n'y a pas pire mais il lui fera payé d'avoir pu lui échapper pendant cinq ans. D'après toi que va t'il lui faire subir vu que sa colère contre elle doit être à un niveau exorbitant. Elle est la seule agent à l'avoir volé et à lui avoir échappé. Penses-tu qu'il va la laisser repartir avec sa fille après cela ?" demanda Lyla doucement "Ou penses-tu qu'il va laisser ses hommes s'occuper d'elle comme il l'a fait avec toi ?"

Emily sentit le froid la traverser en pensant à ce que Damien lui avait fait subir la seule fois où elle était sortie de la ligne il y a plusieurs mois de cela, et elle était sûre qu'il avait prévu pire ce jour-là quand elle avait pu voir certains hommes commencé à enlever leur ceinture. Elle devait sa chance à un appel de Colin Becker qui avait mis un terme à sa punition sans le savoir. Mais elle se doutait bien que personne ne pourrait plus aider Felicity Smoak si Damien la tenait dans ses mains, elle l'avait entendu une fois dire ce qu'il lui ferait quand il l'aurait de nouveau avec lui. Il avait parlé de l'attacher au plafond et laisser ses hommes s'occuper d'elle, la jeune femme ne survivrait pas aux cent hommes qui travaillaient pour Hive. Mais devait-elle pour autant dire à John et Lyla ce qu'ils voulaient savoir ? Ou devait-elle sauver sa peau et rester muette ?

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Diggle était parti pour l'appartement de Carrie pour l'interroger et savoir si elle savait où se trouvaient Laurel, Tommy et Olivia et Oliver était inquiet que quelque chose de grave soit arrivée et que Diggle retardait le temps de lui annoncer. Depuis bientôt plus d'une heure il était assis sur le canapé pensant au fait que Carrie avait été celle qui avait changé les résultats dentaires de Felicity il y a cinq ans. Il avait toujours été aimable et gentil avec elle et demandait souvent des nouvelles de son petit ami. Comment avait-elle pu le regarder droit dans les yeux avec ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Certes elle avait traversé la ligne du bon et du mal pour sauver Billy, l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle lui avait en contrepartie enlevé la chance d'être heureux avec sa femme et de vivre une vie merveilleuse avec leur petite fille Olivia. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, par quoi elle l'avait fait passer. Il caressa doucement son alliance, qu'il avait remise depuis que Felicity avait appris la nouvelle, l'anneau qui l'avait rendu heureux et fier au moment de la cérémonie quand sa femme l'avait fait glisser sur son doigt. Il savait que quand tout serait fini il devrait l'enlever de nouveau car sa femme ne le serait plus pour longtemps car elle aimait un autre homme. Quand il leva les yeux il vit celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, ses rêves et ses cauchemars aussi s'approcher de lui et s'assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"Tu penses à Laurel ?" demanda-t-elle timidement

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Car elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait au téléphone, et vu ton regard j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait jamais dû te l'avouer »

« Je savais qu'elle avait de nouveau des sentiments forts à mon égard, mais je n'ai rien fait l'en dissuader. Elle a toujours pensé qu'avec le temps j'arriverais à tourner la page de mon passé et commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle. Mais je n'ai jamais pu »

"A cause du fait que j'étais morte mais que tu m'aimais encore ?"

« Felicity, le jour où je t'ai revu après mes cinq années d'absence, dans ton bureau à Merlyn Mondiale, ton regard sur moi, tes expressions à croquer, ton balbutiement adorable, ta beauté authentique a été un électrochoc dans mon cœur que je croyais mort. Du moment où tu es rentrée là" dit-il posant sa main sur sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur "Je n'ai jamais pu réussir à t'effacer de mon cœur et ma tête. J'ai lutté contre ce que je ressentais à ton égard mais à la fin j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas être loin de toi alors je me suis laissé aller et notre relation a commencé"

"Raconte-moi un moment dans notre relation"

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers elle. De nouveau elle vit cet amour intense qu'elle avait déjà aperçu tout à l'heure, mais aussi une telle tristesse.

« Aide-moi à comprendre qui j'étais avant que je décide de tout effacer de ma mémoire»

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« On a mis longtemps pour être ensemble »

"Je dirais oui vu le nombre d'années que l'on se connaît, tu avais neuf ans à notre première rencontre et j'en avais quinze. Je t'ai vu plus comme une petite sœur au début, je te protégeais contre les garçons comme je le faisais pour ma sœur"

"Ce sont les flashs que j'ai eu que je ne comprenais pas car je ne savais pas que la jeune fille brune était moi"

"Détails moi tes visions"

"Dans plusieurs je suis dans un grand jardin, tu m'aides à monter dans une cabane, ou bien tu me portes quand je pleure"

"Tu te souviens de ton enfance dans le manoir quand nous avions des dîners avec nos familles et que nous avons joué dans le jardin"

"Si tu me considérais comme une sœur avant. Comment sommes-nous arrivés à avoir une relation ensemble ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis par rapport à moi ?"

"Quand j'avais vingt et un ans je suis parti sur le bateau de mes parents, le Gambit avec mon père mais une tempête nous as fait chavirer et mon père est mort, je me suis retrouvé à être échoué sur une île appelé purgatoire, c'est là que j'ai été sauvé par un homme qui s'appelait Yao Fe. J'ai ensuite connu sa fille Shado que tu as rencontré et Slade, ils étaient bloqués comme moi sur l'île. Nous avons dû survivre ensemble pour ne pas mourir. Au bout de cinq ans j'ai été sauvé et c'est à mon retour que je t'ai vu de nouveau et que tu es rentrée dans mon cœur"

"Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne t'es pas laisser aller tout de suite, donc nous avons mis du temps à nous reconnecter"

"Non je te désirais mais j'avais changé en cinq ans et j'avais fait des choses que je ne supportais pas et je ne voulais pas t'emmener dans mes ténèbres. Mais tu as voulu que l'on soit amis alors nous avons appris à nous connaître, en dînant ensemble ou bien juste en restant chez toi à regarder des films"

Une des premières soirées très romantique avec Felicity revint en mémoire à Oliver. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était revenu et la jeune femme avait voulu lui faire découvrir un des restaurants de Starling où l'on pouvait aussi danser. Oliver n'était pas un danseur et il se souvient que pendant les bals de sa jeunesse il restait toujours sur le côté à regarder Tommy danser avec plusieurs jeunes femmes.

"Je vais te raconter la première fois où tu as réussi à me faire danser de toute ma vie"

"Tu ne danses pas ? Tu n'aimes pas cela ?

"Je n'aimais pas jusqu'à toi ce soir-là. Tu m'avais parlé d'un restaurant dans une partie de Starling qui avait ouvert depuis deux ans, on pouvait y manger mais aussi danser grâce à la piste de danse dans un coin de la salle..."

Oliver était venu chercher Felicity chez elle et son souffle s'était coupé quand il avait pu la voir dans une robe noir qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, il avait pu se rendre compte quand elle s'était retournée que la robe était dos nu. Il avait senti son corps réagir à la vision qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

"Tu es magnifique" avait-il chuchoté

"Merci Oliver...Tu es très beau aussi dans ton costume gris... Nous pouvons partir j'ai réservé pour vingt heure"

Ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Felicity et s'était dirigés vers le restaurant heureux de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Ils avaient dîné tout en discutant se souvenant des bêtises qu'Oliver et Tommy avaient pu faire dans leur jeunesse. Puis Oliver qui avait promis à la jeune femme de danser, s'était décidé à l'inviter, il s'était levé et lui avait tendu la main. Felicity lui avait souri, avait accepté sa main, s'était levée à son tour et ils étaient partis sur la piste de danse.

Les lumières douces s'étaient mélangées avec les notes lyriques d'une mélodie sensuelle faite pour danser très près l'un de l'autre. Elle avait été dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien et il n'avait pu imaginer rien de plus parfait en cet univers. Ils s'étaient moulés l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient déplacés ne faisant plus qu'un. Oliver avait perdu facilement la voie du temps dans ses bras écoutant la chanson parlant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle était si stupéfiante à ses yeux, et il avait tellement besoin qu'elle soit auprès de lui à chaque instant.

La robe noire qu'elle avait portée s'était mêlée très bien à la couleur de sa peau blanche. Les bretelles fines et l'encolure arrondie très basse lui avait offert une vue très intéressante de sa chair, taquinant son esprit sous le dessous du corsage perlé qui avait été serré contre son costume. Il avait voulu lui parler avant de partir pour le dîner mais la synchronisation n'avait pas semblé exacte car ils avaient dû partir immédiatement. Premièrement il avait su qu'il ne devait pas la presser, effrayé de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il le faisait. Il avait continué à écouter les paroles de la chanson, tout en la collant un peu plus à lui, balançant en tempo sur la piste de danse.

 **Peu importe où tu vas, peu importe ce que tu fais**

 **Je serai juste ici à t'attendre**

 **Peu importe ce que cela nécessitera, Ou comment mon cœur se brisera**

 **Je serai juste ici à t'attendre**

C'était exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Felicity depuis qu'il avait compris, que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient plus que de l'amitié, il aurait été prêt à l'attendre toute sa vie à cette époque. Aucune femme n'arriverait à le rendre heureux comme elle. Une main avait tenu la sienne et son autre était positionnée dans son dos la caressant comme si son contact avait pu soulager les tensions qui existaient entre eux. Tout autour d'eux s'était effacé et ils s'étaient retrouvés tout seul à danser l'un contre l'autre. C'était magique.

Ils avaient dansé sous les notes de musiques les faisant s'élever dans le ciel tellement ils étaient bien ensemble. Felicity s'était collée un peu plus dans ses bras à chaque parole.

Avec chaque phrase, sa passion pour elle avait augmenté et il s'était trouvé combattant contre le désir de soulever son visage avec ses doigts, de sorte qu'il aurait pu réclamer ses lèvres. Si ses pensées avaient continué à tourner dans cette direction, Oliver avait su qu'il aurait dû bientôt partir prendre une bonne douche froide ayant senti son désir pour elle se manifester dans le bas de son ventre. Juste quand la chanson avait commencé à résonner de ses dernières notes de musique, il avait senti son soupir contre son épaule. Son désir de se tenir et ne rien faire avait semblé disparaître et il était prêt à avancer avec elle et commencer une relation. Elle avait levé les yeux et lui avait souri, il y avait quelque chose d'attirant au sujet de son sourire qui avait allumé son visage et il avait perdu la bataille.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient plus lâchés, leurs regards exprimant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à ce moment. Les dernières notes mélodieuses de la chanson s'étaient effacées et les couples avaient commencé à repartir vers leur table pendant que les musiciens avaient annoncé qu'il allait y avoir une brève interruption. Felicity s'était éloignée de lui n'osant pas le regarder. Oliver avait tenu sa main plus serré dans la sienne. Il avait été peu disposé à la laisser partir maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir et c'était uniquement elle pour toute la vie.

"Après avoir dansé, nous avons fini le dessert puis je t'ai ramené chez toi. Peu de temps après notre relation a commencé" dit-il avec un petit sourire

« Même le fait que tu me le racontes, cela n'évoque rien. Je pensais que t'entendre parler de nous m'aiderais mais en fait je n'ai aucune vision de cette soirée »

« Peut-être par ce que ton cœur ne m'appartiens plus » dit-il tristement

"Certainement, peut-être, c'est possible, mais je pense que..."

James arriva vers eux et interrompant leur discussion et tendit le téléphone à Oliver l'informant que c'était John à l'autre bout du fil.

Oliver prit le téléphone remerciant James puis s'adressa à son chef avec très peu de mot, il écoutait surtout ce qu'il lui annonçait. Felicity put voir la colère dans ses yeux et aussi son poing qui se trouvait sur sa jambe se serrer, elle se demandait si c'était des mauvaises nouvelles qu'il apprenait par Mr Diggle. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires Oliver raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers sa femme qui attendait patiemment qu'il lui répète ce que lui avait révélé John.

"Quand ils sont arrivés chez Carrie, Billy était mort et elle était blessée, mais avant de mourir elle a confirmé qu'elle avait changé tes résultats pour simuler ta mort et qu'il y avait une autre taupe celle qui a offert à Darkh d'enlever ton frère, Laurel et notre fille..."

"Cela signifie que Colin est la seconde taupe ?" demanda-t-elle bouleversée

"Slade et Shado ont appris que Colin connaissait Damien, nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui demander comment il est lié à ce monstre, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a permis à Hive de rentrer dans le loft Felicity, tu avais raison de croire en lui"

"Je t'avais dit qu'il ne ferait rien contre Olivia, il l'aime trop"

"Et il t'aime trop aussi" dit Oliver le cœur se contractant.

Il se reprit très vite, il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions lui dicter sa conduite, il pourrait se morfondre sur la perte de sa famille après avoir sauvé tout le monde.

"Donc qui est la deuxième taupe ?" demanda Felicity

"C'était ta psychologue, Emily et elle a donné l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Tommy, Laurel et Olivia"

"Enfin merci" chuchota-t-elle

Il lui sourit étant aussi soulagé qu'ils avaient enfin une piste pour sauver ses amis, Felicity se jeta dans les bras d'Oliver, il la serra contre lui savourant surement la dernière fois où il pourrait la tenir comme cela car quand Olivia serait retrouvée et Colin innocenté, doutant à présent de son implication dans le réseau de Darkh, elle repartirait au Canada laissant derrière elle un amour perdu et le laissant tout seul de nouveau. Il avait perdu l'espoir qu'elle le choisirait et resterait à Starling City avec lui et leur fille.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après avoir rassuré Felicity, Oliver quitta la chambre de sa future ex-femme le cœur lourd, dans quelques heures elle serait dans les bras de Colin préparant son voyage de retour pour le Canada le laissant ici à Starling avec des souvenirs d'une vie qu'il avait eu. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur la mission pour sauver Olivia et ses amis, surtout si il voulait réussir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient blessés mais il avait tellement mal dans la poitrine aussi de savoir que plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de tenir Felicity dans ses bras ni d'être aimé par elle et surtout de voir sa petite fille grandir. Son téléphone sonna le sortant de ses pensées négatives

"Salut Gamin" dit Slade quand il décrocha

"Salut Slade"

"Nous venons au nouvelles pour savoir si vous avez trouvé où avait été emmené ta fille et tes amis. Diggle nous as prévenu de l'enlèvement quand nous l'avons appelé pour lui parler de la psychologue de ta femme"

"Nous savons enfin où ils pourraient se trouver grâce à Emily qui a bien voulu nous parler. Nous allons commencer à planifier un plan pour aller les sauver"

"As-tu besoin de mon aide gamin ?" demanda Slade déjà prêt à partir.

"Vous avez déjà tellement fait avec Shado, sans votre aide nous aurions jamais appris la relation du Dr Walsh avec Darkh" dit Oliver avec gratitude dans sa voix.

"Tu n'as pas à nous remercier nous l'avons fait car Felicity et toi êtes nos meilleurs amis, je t'ai fait la promesse sur l'île d'être toujours là pour toi et je tiens toujours mes promesses gamin"

"Merci et tu sais que c'est réciproque Slade je serais toujours là pour vous aussi"

"Est-ce qu'il y a des progrès avec ta femme ?" Oliver entendit la voix de Shado.

"Elle ne se souvient toujours pas, elle a quelques visions d'elle jeune mais cela n'a plus d'importance car elle a fait son choix" dit Oliver tristement

"Que veux-tu dire par elle a fait son choix"

"Après avoir récupéré sa fille elle va partir avec Colin et faire sa vie avec lui. Elle est amoureuse de lui et son cœur ne m'appartient plus" dit Oliver le cœur lourd

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Quand elle se souviendra elle reviendra vers toi Oliver c'est sûr" répondit shado

"Tu sais très bien que l'amour ne se contrôle pas et si elle retrouve la mémoire elle ne voudra toujours pas être avec moi car elle aime cet homme maintenant et je ne peux rien y changer" dit-il une boule dans la gorge. "Je dois arrêter de croire à un miracle Shado, elle s'est excusée de son comportement de ce matin mais elle est très anxieuse pour le médecin et..."

"La vie n'est pas définie Oliver tu dois garder espoir que tu retrouveras ta femme bientôt. Ce que vous partagez tous les deux ne peut pas être effacé en un claquement de doigt. Le véritable amour ne meurt jamais" dit Shado avec conviction.

"Je te remercie, je dois aller voir mes collègues maintenant. Slade si tu peux être là dans une heure je veux bien de ton aide, un homme expérimenté dans les sauvetages supplémentaire ne peux pas faire de mal"

"Je serais là gamin ne t'inquiète pas nous allons tous les sauver"

"Merci à vous deux pour votre soutien et pour votre aide je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant"

Après leur avoir dit au revoir Oliver partit rejoindre ses collègues dans le salon, il devait élaborer un plan pour sauver sa fille et ses amis, c'était le plus important pour le moment, son cœur détruit par un amour perdu devait passer au second plan il aurait le temps après que Felicity ait quitté sa vie pour de bon pour s'apitoyer sur sa perte, il aurait jusqu'aux derniers jours de sa triste vie pour cela.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

"Tommy ?" Laurel prit quelques respirations difficiles "Je ne me sens pas très bien"

Tommy leva la tête de sous le lit où il se trouvait pour essayer de récupérer un fil de fer des sommiers métalliques et regarda son ex-copine qui avait le teint très pâle. Il se leva immédiatement et se rapprocha d'elle pour la regarder de plus près, il put apercevoir des gouttelettes de sueur sur son front lui donnant l'indication qu'elle devait avoir de la fièvre.

"Reste allongée Laurel je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là je te le promets"

"Je vais me reposer un petit peu" elle ferma les yeux elle se sentait si fatiguée, elle pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts.

"Ne t'endors pas ma chérie" dit Tommy en la regardant intensément.

Il savait qu'elle devait avoir une commotion cérébrale et si elle s'endormait elle pouvait tomber dans le coma et ne jamais se réveiller.

Laurel entrouvrit un œil "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me repose ?" demanda-t-elle tout en baillant fortement.

"Si tu t'endors tu peux ne pas te réveiller et j'ai besoin que tu sois éveillée pour t'occuper d'Olivia quand j'arriverais à sortir de cette pièce pour trouver un téléphone et appeler du renfort"

"Oh ! " dit-elle déçu de sa réponse "Je pensais que tu...Je croyais que...Ce n'est pas grave je vais rester éveiller pour m'occuper d'Olivia quand elle se réveille" finit-elle tristement

"D'accord je vais continuer à retirer un fil de ce sommier pour essayer de crocheter la serrure ensuite"

Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti de nouveau sous le lit pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé, Laurel quant à elle se leva pour s'asseoir et se coller contre le mur pour le soutien. Elle entendit un petit bruit du côté de l'autre lit et elle put voir Olivia qui ouvrait ses yeux bleus largement passant son regard apeuré d'elle à Tommy qui avait arrêté tout mouvement quand il avait entendu aussi le lit de la petite fille grincer.

"Coucou ma puce. Comment te sens-tu ? " dit Laurel faisant son possible pour se déplacer sans que la douleur dans sa tête la fasse encore plus souffrir.

Au lieu de répondre Olivia s'éloigna dans le coin le plus éloigné de son lit, tira ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et se mit à sucer son pouce. Luttant pour se lever sans trébucher à cause de la nausée qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Laurel se rapprocha du lit de la petite suivit de Tommy qui avait regardé l'échange entre son amie et sa nièce.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange" murmura doucement Laurel "Ton oncle et moi sommes là près de toi pour te protéger, je te le promets ma puce"

Les yeux d'Olivia s'élargirent aux paroles de la jeune femme devant elle et elle suça son pouce vigoureusement, Laurel tourna la tête pour regarder Tommy et elle put voir le même regard inquiet dans ses yeux qu'elle devait avoir dans les siens.

"Olivia ma chérie" commença à dire Tommy mais une voix profonde lui coupa la parole.

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas une scène touchante, le frère de cette chère Mme Smoak est protecteur d'une enfant qu'il n'a jamais vu ?"

Surpris par la voix qui venait de se matérialiser derrière lui Tommy se leva d'un bond pour se positionner devant Laurel et Olivia pour les protéger avec son corps. Laurel serra ses mains sur ses cuisses par la colère contre cet homme qui les avaient enlevés, elle tourna la tête rapidement vers Olivia quand elle l'entendit sangloter.

"Que veux-tu encore ?" grogna Tommy "C'est à mon tour d'être menotté avec une cagoule sur la tête pour que vous m'emmeniez vers votre patron ?"

Bien que la voix de Tommy avait été forte pour prouver son point et tromper l'homme devant lui de sa force de caractère, Laurel qui le connaissait très bien depuis des années put se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une façade, devant ce spectacle de bravoure qu'il voulait montrer à l'égard de leur ravisseur, Tommy était en fait paniqué. Et cela fit peur à la jeune femme car elle n'avait jamais vu son ami paniqué avant aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été celui qui la calmer quand elle paniquait pour un examen, ou bien quand elle avait peur de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

"J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim" dit leur kidnappeur "mais si vous n'en voulez pas je repars avec, je le mangerais à votre place" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Non laissez-nous la nourriture" dit Tommy rapidement.

"Je me disais bien que vous ne refuseriez pas de manger" se moquant d'eux "Vas-y apporte le plateau ici" ordonna-t-il à un de ses sbires qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

Quand l'homme rentra dans la pièce avec le plateau Laurel pris la petite dans ses bras et la positionna sur ses genoux lui posant le visage sur sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir l'homme qui se dirigeait dans la pièce. La petite serra sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme tout en continuant sa succion de son pouce plus énergiquement qu'avant tout en fermant les yeux.

"Quand allez-vous nous laissez partir ?" demanda Laurel défiant leurs ravisseurs.

L'homme qui l'avait emmené de force tout à l'heure la regarda avec un regard encore plus noir se remplissant de plus de colère, et malgré le fait d'avoir essayé d'être courageuse en posant cette question Laurel sentit un frisson de peur la parcourir.

"Vous partirez quand le patron l'auras décidé, pas avant. Mangez maintenant" dit-il en montrant le plateau qui avait été déposé sur un des autres lits.

Au moment où la porte fut fermée et qu'ils entendirent le cliquetis leur prouvant qu'ils étaient de nouveau enfermés dans la pièce tout seul, Tommy et Laurel poussèrent un soupir de soulagement de ne pas avoir été tué encore.

"Je vais aller prendre un de ses sandwichs pour Olivia" dit Laurel déposant la petite de nouveau sur le lit pour se lever.

"Laurel non !" dit Tommy posant la main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever "je ne pense pas que nous devrions toucher à cette nourriture, ils ont pu la droguer pour nous endormir et nous emmener ailleurs ou l'empoisonner pour nous tuer."

"Ils ne feraient pas cela tout de même" demanda Laurel regardant la nourriture sur le plateau, elle avait vraiment très faim.

"Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi qui vit depuis cinq ans avec un agent du gouvernement, Oliver a dû te raconter plusieurs de ces enquêtes" dit Tommy en haussant les épaules.

"Mon dieu tu as raison" dit-elle dans un gémissement "Mais les bouteilles d'eau ont l'air de ne pas avoir été ouvertes encore"

Elle prit une de celle-ci dans ses mains, tourna le bouchon qui était bien scellés puis prit une gorgée. Quand rien ne se produisit Tommy comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre avec l'eau donc il hocha la tête et ouvrit sa propre bouteille. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait aussi soif avant que l'eau fraîche mouille sa gorge desséchée.

Il s'approcha de sa nièce doucement et approcha la bouteille d'eau vers ses lèvres, Olivia retira le pouce de sa bouche et prit quelques petites gorgées d'eau tout en regardant son oncle avec les yeux humides.

"C'est bien ma puce boit doucement, prend ton temps tu te sentiras mieux ensuite" dit-il d'un ton doux voulant la rassurer.

La petite fille secoua la tête envoya ses cheveux blonds bouclés dans tous les sens, mordant sa lèvre inférieur qui commençait à trembler et Tommy ainsi que Laurel surent à cet instant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à calmer la petite. Elle commença une litanie de mots réclamant sa mère encore et encore sanglotant de plus en plus fort à chaque parole qui sortaient de ses lèvres.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOG**

Pendant qu'il était avec les autres agents pour planifier la mission tout en regardant les plans du bâtiment que James avait réussi à trouver sur internet où se trouvait logiquement Olivia et ses amis, Oliver reçu un appel de Lyla.

"Bonjour Oliver" avait-elle dit doucement

L'agent savait au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer, il s'éloigna de ses collègues et se dirigea vers le salon se préparant mentalement à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec sa chef. Il regarda la ville qui s'ouvrait à lui par les baies vitrées, prit un souffle pour se donner du courage et répondit enfin à sa salutation.

"Bonjour Lyla"

"Je voulais t'annoncer personnellement que le dr Becker s'était réveillé il y a une heure"

"Vous avez pu l'interroger avec les médecins ! Est-il de mèche avec Darkh depuis le début pour garder un œil sur Felicity ? " demanda-t-il sentant son cœur se compresser en attendant la réponse.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'entendit que le bruit de la respiration de la directrice de l'agence à l'autre bout du fil et sut immédiatement que l'espoir que cet homme soit coupable et ne puisse pas lui enlever sa femme s'effaçait avec chaque tic-tac du temps.

"Non Oliver, Colin est juste un homme qui est vraiment tombé amoureux de Felicity il y a quatre ans."

"Oh !" chuchota-t-il "Comment peux-tu en être sûr Lyla ?" demanda-t-il quand même

"Nous lui avons injecté un sérum de vérité Oliver, il n'a pas pu falsifier ses réponses."

"Mais il connaît Damien tout de même" cria Oliver frustré par tout la situation avec ce Docteur qui allait avoir tout ce qu'il avait eu un jour.

"Oui il le connaît depuis quelques années mais uniquement à cause d'une relation de travail qu'à Darkh avec les hôpitaux de Central City, Starling City où Colin à travailler un moment. De plus il a connu Damien par le biais d'une de ses amies, la femme qui s'occupait de sa maison sur la plage et qui l'a loué à Felicity."

"Tu veux dire qu'il ne sait pas que Darkh est le patron de Hive et que c'est une organisation criminelle"

"Il n'en avait aucune idée, il était très étonné mais aussi paniqué que l'homme qu'il considérait comme un bienfaiteur envers les malades était en fait le responsable des cicatrices de sa fiancée et de l'attaque au Canada"

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour lui ?"

"Il va rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital puis il sera libre de retourner auprès de Felicity, je suis sincèrement désolée Oliver"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Lyla c'est...le destin je pense" il souffla sentant son cœur lui faire mal "Je crois maintenant que Felicity et moi nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre comme je l'ai cru toutes ces années...Son véritable amour est ce médecin et personne ne peux rien y faire" il pinça ses lèvres ensemble ne voulant pas se laisser aller il aurait le temps plus tard quand tout sera fini.

"Tu peux..." Lyla hésita mais parla tout de même "Tu peux annoncer à Felicity ce que je viens de te dire pour...qu'il n'est..."

Oliver coupa la parole à Lyla lui assurant qu'il allait expliquer à son ex-femme qu'elle n'allait pas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle le retrouverait bientôt ainsi que leur enfant. Il remercia la directrice de l'agence de l'avoir prévenu et lui dit un rapide au revoir ne se sentant plus apte à entendre sa pitié sur sa relation terminée.  
Il regarda de nouveau la ville, il s'était senti anxieux de revenir ici à son retour de son exil mais sa rencontre avec Felicity avait effacé tout le stress et il avait été enfin heureux dans sa vie. Pendant les cinq ans d'absence de sa femme il avait toujours gardé en lui un petit bout de la joie qu'elle lui avait apporté car il savait que même si il l'avait perdu elle l'avait aimé autant que lui l'aimait, elle l'avait épousé et avait pu lui donner la possibilité d'être un père un jour. Maintenant quand il regardait la ville par la fenêtre cette petite partie de joie était partie définitivement, plus jamais il n'aimerait une femme, ni en épouserait une et n'aurait jamais la chance d'être un père, tout cela lui avait été enlevé par la rencontre de Felicity avec Colin.

Oliver frappa sur la porte de la chambre à Felicity, il voulait lui parler de ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant, de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aussi et que bientôt elle pourrait serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Après qu'ils aient appris la trahison d'Emily, Felicity avait senti une migraine la frapper de plein fouet à tel point qu'elle avait failli tomber à terre sa tête commençant à tourner rapidement, heureusement Oliver avait réagi au quart de tour et l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras pour la déposer sur son lit dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu pendant qu'il planifiait tout avec les autres agents.

« Felicity ? » dit-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce

Il l'aperçut allongé sur le lit, une compresse humide sur le front. « Je ne dors pas, mon mal de tête est de nouveau à sa pire hauteur » dit-elle faiblement

Oliver la contempla tout en s'avançant vers le lit, elle était très pâle, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis son arrivée dans le loft il y a quelques jours.

"Veux-tu que je te laisse tranquille ?" demanda-t-il

"Non ! Je veux savoir si vous avez pu trouver une façon d'aller sauver notre fille"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à mon ami Slade qui faisait partie de l'armée Australienne et aussi à Diggle qui est un ancien militaire de se joindre à moi pour aller récupérer Olivia, Laurel et Tommy" il lui fit un léger sourire

"Vous ne serez que tous les trois ?" demanda-t-elle

"Bien sûr que non" il secoua la tête "Il y auras aussi l'équipe de Chase qui sera là ainsi que les agents de l'Argus. Mais je serai le seul à rentrer dans le bâtiment"

"Pourquoi ? Tu viens de me dire que tes amis seront avec toi"

"Ils seront mes yeux à l'extérieur pendant que je serais à l'intérieur. Ils récupéreront ta fille, ton frère et ta meilleure amie pendant que je traquerais Darkh"

"D'accord je comprends mais tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ma fille en parlant d'Olivia, c'est la nôtre Oliver"

Il savait que la petite fille était la leur, mais il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle en ces termes sachant que dans quelques jours elles repartiraient pour le Canada. Il la regarda sur ce lit allongée, elle était faible et il voulait monter sur le matelas et se blottir auprès d'elle et la rassurer sur le fait que tout ce passerait bien, mais il n'avait plus ce droit cela incombait à ce médecin. Il prit un souffle lent pas du tout pressé de lui apprendre la nouvelle sur ce Colin mais il n'avait pas le choix elle devait le savoir.

"Felicity ?" chuchota-t-il

"Oui" elle se tourna pour le regarder ses yeux bleus intenses le fixant attendant qu'il parle.

"Colin s'est réveillé. Lyla m'a appris que ton...ton fiancé est responsable d'aucune fuite, ni d'avoir été complice avec Hive. Il connaît Darkh mais pas ses activités criminelles, il pensait qu'il était un bienfaiteur pour les hôpitaux uniquement"

"Je suis soulagée de ne pas m'être trompée à son sujet, de ne pas avoir mis notre fille dans les bras d'un monstre" dit-elle heureuse que la vérité soit dévoilée.

Oliver avait du mal à lui parler avec la boule dans sa gorge qui se formait, elle avait été presque inerte quand il était rentré dans la pièce sans tourner son visage vers lui une seule fois mais au moment où elle avait appris pour son fiancé son visage s'était illuminée de bonheur et encore plus quand il lui avait dit que le jeune homme était coupable de rien. Il lui expliqua que Colin devait encore resté quelques jours à l'hôpital mais que dès qu'il sortirait il pourrait être de nouveau ensemble.  
"Je voulais te prévenir que ta famille serait bientôt réuni" dit-il dans une voix étranglée.

"Pourquoi continues-tu à me parler de ma famille ? Tu fais partie de la vie d'Olivia."

Il pensa intérieurement à lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà sa décision et qu'il était là pour elle, pour la soulager de sa peur, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien « Felicity j'aimerais m'excuser »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir pensé que Colin était complice de Hive »

Elle enleva la compresse de son front et s'assit en lotus sur le lit « Il est un homme très gentil et n'aurait jamais pu blesser Olivia »

« Ou toi » chuchota-t-il « Je l'ai réalisé un peu tard et c'est pour cela que je voudrais m'excuser. J'avais tort… sur toute la ligne »

"Je dois aussi m'excuser d'avoir réagi si brutalement à ton mensonge, de ne pas avoir pris en compte tes explications. J'ai réagi comme une femme qui ne pensait pas à ta souffrance et j'en suis désolée" répondit Felicity

"Merci...c'est important pour moi que tu comprennes que je n'avais aucun choix même si en fait Emily m'empêchait de t'avouer la vérité pour des raisons cachées"

« Tu avais tort sur autre chose. » dit-elle « Je n'ai jamais...je n'ai jamais couché avec Colin...nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

« C'est difficile à dire...nous avons été proche, mais je n'ai jamais pu aller si loin...les médecins ont pensé...ils ont pensé que j'étais une femme battue...alors Colin m'a dit que c'était pour cela que je ne pouvais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui. Il a été très patient...Le soir de l'attaque dans ma maison était la première fois où je me laissais aller complètement dans ses bras»

"Tu avais décidé de..." dit-il lentement ne voulant pas finir la phrase.  
"J'avais décidé que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui et ne plus penser à qui j'avais pu être dans mon passé. Il m'aimait, il aimait mon Olivia comme sa fille c'était tout ce qui importait à mes yeux à ce moment-là"

"Felicity c'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu aies voulu une vie même si tu étais amnésique. J'étais en colère quand je t'ai crié dessus par rapport au fait que tu ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était non coupable seulement car tu partageais son lit"

"Et toi as-tu...as-tu eu des femmes dans ton lit pendant mon absence ?" demanda-t-elle baissant la tête.

"Aucune femme n'a partagé mon lit depuis que je t'ai perdu. Et avant que tu le demandes, je n'ai jamais couché avec Laurel depuis que je t'ai revu dans ton bureau quand je suis revenu..."

"Du purgatoire" chuchota-t-elle

Oliver la regarda intensément, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son exil sur l'île ni du nom de celle-ci. Les souvenirs revenaient vraiment à grand pas. Mais cela ferait-il une différence depuis qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais qu'elle était amoureuse de son médecin ? Il ne le pensait pas, c'était trop tard maintenant.

"Je voulais que tu saches que par rapport à ce que les médecins de l'hôpital de Central City t'on dit...Je ne t'ai jamais frappé où même essayé de le faire." dit-il avec conviction pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'aurait jamais touché.

« En fait au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que je n'avais jamais été battu. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu aller si loin avec Colin. Je voulais savoir ce qui m'était arrivée avant de...avant d'avancer dans la vie avec lui...»

« Maintenant tu vas pouvoir... avancer dans la vie avec lui » dit-il en sentant une boule se former dans son ventre « Dès que Olivia sera retrouvée...vous pourrez vivre ensemble...et vous marier » il respira avec difficulté « Disons après que notre... divorce soit prononcé» en finissant sa phrase doucement.

« Quand mon Olivia sera de retour dans mes bras, je pourrais enfin être avec l'homme que j'ai choisi et je dois te dire que...»

Elle fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte. « Oliver, on t'attend pour partir l'équipe est prête et ton ami Slade est arrivé » dit James.

« Donne-moi une minute j'arrive » demanda-t-il à son collègue

James sortit de la pièce les laissant de nouveau seul tous les deux. Oliver pris un long souffle et se retourna vers sa femme qui ne le serait plus dans quelques heures, il savait au fond de son cœur qu'il l'avait perdu. Il s'avança de nouveau vers le lit et lui pris ses petites mains dans les siennes mémorisant la douceur de ses doigts sur les siens. Il leva la tête la contemplant une dernière fois, son visage magnifique qu'il avait regardé pendant des heures après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, la douceur de sa peau quand il la caressait le matin en se levant avant d'aller travailler.

Les taches de rousseur sur son nez qu'il touchait du bout des doigts ou qu'il embrassait juste avant de dormir entouré de ses bras, ses lèvres qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais, son sourire qu'il ne verrait plus, ses yeux bleus qui ne lui montraient plus tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui toutes ces années, il voulait tout ancré dans sa mémoire pour les ressortir dans les moments les plus difficiles, quand le manque se ferait trop dur à supporter.

« Tu vas vite retrouver ta fille Felicity. On va tout faire pour ça. On t'appelle dès que c'est fini pour t'emmener à l'hôpital la serrer dans tes bras »

« D'accord » dit-elle doucement tétanisé pas les frissons qu'elle ressentait dans son corps entier à la pression de ses mains sur les siennes. "Je te retrouve à l'hôpital après votre sauvetage"

« Au revoir » il chuchota l'embrassant sur le front une dernière fois.

Il savait qu'elle ne le réalisait pas mais il lui faisait ses adieux cette fois-ci, quand ils avaient été séparés brutalement il y a cinq ans il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir à part au-dessus d'un cercueil et elle l'aimait encore à ce moment-là. Maintenant elle aimait un autre homme et il n'avait plus de place dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle pour la garde d'Olivia, la petite fille ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait peur de lui, Colin Becker était son père à présent et il devait les laisser être une famille heureuse.

"Au revoir" chuchota-t-elle à son tour ne comprenant pas ses gestes, ses regards, ses mots.

Felicity sentait la panique la submerger, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait au revoir alors qu'il se reverrait dans quelques heures à l'hôpital. Elle allait lui donner sa décision mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le quitter, même sans souvenir, elle savait qu'il était dans son cœur, elle le sentait dans ses baisers, ses caresses. Sa tête palpita de plus en plus fort, mais s'adoucit soudainement à l'instant où elle sentie ses lèvres sur son front.

Quand il recula elle put apercevoir une tristesse dans son regard, elle l'avait déjà vu triste quand elle était dans les bras de Colin, même souvent de la colère et elle comprenait pourquoi à présent il était tout de même son mari, mais elle n'avait jamais vu une tristesse si intense qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, et aussi une peur immense l'entourer quand délicatement il retira ses mains laissant ses doigts la toucher jusqu'au dernier contact avant de s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche sèche pour lui demander de rester.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et de s'avancer vers la porte. Elle le vit stopper ses pas à quelques centimètres de celle-ci et baisser la tête, elle espéra qu'il reconsidérait son départ et qu'il allait revenir vers elle et l'envelopper dans ses bras lui promettant qu'il allait revenir le plus rapidement possible. Mais au lieu de cela il toucha sa main gauche, elle l'entendit prendre un grand souffle puis le regarda enlever tout doucement son alliance la déposant ensuite sur la commode à ses côtés. Elle l'entendit chuchoter 'Adieu mon amour' avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître derrière après l'avoir refermée.

Felicity sentit ses jambes trembler, son cœur battant encore plus fort, il ne pouvait pas la quitter, il était son mari, elle resta plantée comme cela regardant cette porte qu'il venait de fermer pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblait des heures puis sortant de sa léthargie elle se décida de bouger. Tout en se bataillant avec la couverture sur le lit elle réussit tout de même à descendre de ce dernier rapidement sans tomber et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et le rattraper dans les escaliers.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes frêles lui permettaient et descendit les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la rambarde, quand elle arriva en bas elle regarda dans toute la pièce du salon puis dans la cuisine pour lui demander de rester avec elle mais ne le trouva nul part. Un agent s'approcha d'elle doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

"Madame je peux vous aider ?" demanda-t-il

"Je veux voir Oliver...Où est-il ?" demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

"Je suis désolé madame mais l'agent Queen est partie pour la mission il y a quelques minutes. On vous préviendra quand votre fille sera à l'abri madame"

"Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire" dit-elle paniquée "Il doit savoir que c'est lui"

"Il va revenir madame vous pourrez lui parler à cet instant-là" répondit l'agent

"Je ne crois pas" chuchota-t-elle sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Felicity remercia l'agent et remonta doucement les escaliers sentant sa poitrine se resserrer, elle retourna à sa chambre fermant la porte doucement, elle partit ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit, elle passa ses mains sur son visage effaçant en même temps les larmes qui coulaient, quand elle releva la tête ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode à côté de la porte.

Sur des jambes instables elle s'approcha du meuble et avec une main tremblante elle prit l'anneau entre ses doigts, celui qu'avait laissé Oliver il y a quelques minutes. En regardant l'alliance Felicity comprit ce qui venait de se passer il y a un instant, Oliver en déposant le signe de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé l'un pour l'autre dans le passé lui rendait la liberté d'être avec Colin, il s'effaçait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la libère, elle voulait être avec lui et leur fille. Elle recula vers le lit et prit sa propre alliance qu'elle avait placée dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Felicity regarda les deux bagues qui se trouvaient dans ses mains et put voir une inscription à l'intérieur, regardant de plus près elle put lire et chuchota "Pour Toujours". Sa tête commença à palpiter de nouveau, elle positionna les deux alliances dans sa main gauche et s'accrocha à la table de nuit pour éviter de s'écrouler. Elle ressentit une douleur énorme dans son cœur qui se mit à battre violemment son corps se mit à avoir de grands spasmes, la palpitation dans sa tête s'activa au rythme des battements de son cœur, la douleur était si intense qu'elle dut poser un genou à terre, elle sentit sa main gauche chauffer à l'endroit où elle avait déposé le lien qui l'avait uni à Oliver dans le passé, elle hurla de douleur...et tout autour d'elle disparue.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après avoir bu de l'eau et d'avoir réussi à calmer la petite Olivia Tommy se remit au travail pour récupérer un bout de métal du sommier, il mit toute la force qu'il put pour arracher l'outil qui l'aiderait à ouvrir la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Il ne voulait pas attendre que l'autre homme revienne pour voir s'ils avaient mangé ou bien pour les tuer, il avait promis à Laurel et Olivia qui les sauverait il le ferait quoiqu'il en coûte. Il fut très heureux quand un des morceaux resta dans ses mains à force de tirer, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte pour faire son travail.

Il avait souvent, dans sa jeunesse avec Oliver, réussi à crocheter la porte du bar de son père pour boire ses alcools, cela ne devrait pas être difficile d'ouvrir cette satanée porte, c'était comme le vélo cela ne s'oubliait pas. Il eut du mal dans les premiers temps mais au bout de plusieurs minutes à essayer encore et encore il entendit le déclic qui lui prouvait qu'il avait réussi. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte tout doucement pour qu'elle ne grince pas, quand il se rendit compte que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir il s'empressa de partir vers le lit pour prévenir Laurel.

Avec difficulté à cause de sa douleur à la tête la jeune femme l'aida tout de même à soulever la petite Olivia pour la positionner sur le dos de Tommy, cela serait plus facile pour la transporter. Elle lui demanda de bien vouloir rester calme qu'ils allaient faire un jeu pour retrouver sa maman. Olivia fit un sourire, heureuse de pouvoir revoir sa mère, et acquiesça énergiquement la tête puis pressa ses lèvres ensemble. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la pièce où ils avaient été retenus pendant des heures et se faufilèrent dans le couloir en file indienne, Tommy au-devant et Laurel le suivant avec une main sur le dos d'Oliva.

Oliver se retrouva devant une grande clôture, il prit les pinces dans sa poche et se fit une entrée pour pouvoir la traversée. Quand il se baissa pour ramper dans le trou qu'il avait réalisé il sentit une vive douleur dans son genou, il soupçonnait que cela serait difficile physiquement incapable d'être à cent pour cent depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus sur le terrain depuis un bon moment, même si il avait fait de la réadaptation sa jambe ne travaillait plus comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait tout faire pour sauver sa fille et ses amis, il aurait au moins la chance que la petite fille le considère comme son sauveur à défaut d'être son père.

Arrivé de l'autre côté du grillage non sans mal, il vérifia qu'il n'avait perdu aucune armes en route, son semi-automatique avait sa place contre sa hanche, dans sa poche arrière se trouvait un pistolet tranquillisant prêt à servir, dans la sangle qui entourait sa cheville gauche il y avait une lame d'un couteau de chasse que Slade lui avait donné avant de quitté le fourgon. Il était paré pour attraper Darkh et sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Il avança furtivement ne se laissant pas voir, l'odeur nauséabonde de poisson pourri comme il y a cinq ans lui inonda les narines lui donnant encore des hauts le cœur. Cette terrible puanteur était à jamais mêlée à son esprit avec la douleur de son corps et la perte incommensurable de sa femme. Même les fortes pluies ne pouvaient pas le laver. Distrait par les pensées du passé, l'attaque silencieuse le prit presque au dépourvu, le Berger allemand semblait se matérialiser hors de l'obscurité, une extension de la nuit.

L'animal frappa rapidement et impitoyablement, en visant sa gorge. Instinctivement bloquant avec son bras, il prit le pistolet tranquillisant et tira. Une fléchette... deux... dans la hanche de l'animal, et le corps lourd du chien chuta au sol avec une douceur qui était à l'inverse de son assaut frénétique. Un contrôle rapide lui dit que sa veste était déchirée, mais sa chair n'avait pas été pénétrée. Appuyant sur ses doigts sur le transmetteur radio dans son col de chemise, il murmura un laconique.

"Il a même des putains de chiens pour nous empêcher de venir les sauver"

"Tu n'es pas blessé ?" demanda Lyla

"Non juste ma veste déchirée, merci de m'avoir conseillé de prendre le pistolet tranquillisant" dit-il

"Pas de souci Oliver" entendit-il la voix de Diggle sur la ligne "C'était pour que tu les utilises sur les hommes de Darkh mais sur les chiens c'est bien aussi" dit John en rigolant

"Vous n'avez eu aucun souci de votre côté ?" demanda Oliver

"Non !" dit Diggle "Je suis en position sur le derrière du bâtiment"

"En position aussi sur le côté par la mer" répondit Slade

"Bien reçu" dit-il coupant la ligne

Restant bien dans l'ombre il se déplaça furtivement sur le terrain longeant le bâtiment en prenant la couverture des arbustes qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte. Il se rendit compte du boitier près de celle-ci qui était éteint, il savait que cela pourrait être dû à la tempête de la journée mais les poils se redressant sur son cou lui faisait croire le contraire, il avait appris à faire attention à ses intuitions depuis l'île.

Rampant en avant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant de la voir. Réagissant par instinct pur, il tomba sur le sol et se plaqua contre le béton.

"Il y a un des hommes de Darkh qui sort du bâtiment" entendit-il la voix de Lyla qui se trouvait dans le fourgon avec un informaticien pour le diriger grâce au caméra.

Oliver put voir en soulevant sa tête un homme aux larges épaules dans un manteau de pluie jaune qui sortait de la porte d'entrée, il le vit faire un balayage superficiel du périmètre. Quand il put se rendre compte que rien ne le dérangerait il sortit une cigarette hors de son sac la satisfaction de pouvoir prendre une pause inondant son visage malgré le mauvais temps.

Insouciant de la douleur dans sa jambe Oliver resta agenouillé pour ne pas se faire attraper attendant que l'homme ait fini. Après avoir pris deux longues bouffées de sa cigarette l'homme jeta cette dernière sur le côté avec un soupir puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Oliver saisit sa chance, il se leva rapidement dans un mouvement fluide malgré sa jambe douloureuse et utilisa le pistolet tranquillisant, l'homme tomba à terre servant de butoir à la porte pour s'empêcher de se refermer.

"Je rentre à l'intérieur, prévenez-moi si vous voyez un danger"

"On surveille" dirent en même temps Slade et Diggle.

Franchissant le corps assommé du garde, il fit son chemin soigneusement dans le couloir sa jambe était plus une irritation qu'un obstacle à lui maintenant, soit parce qu'il était devenu habitué à la douleur ou parce qu'il ne s'en souciait plus. Boitant légèrement pendant deux minutes dans un couloir sans porte il se retrouva au bout de ce dernier, il jeta son regard autour de lui puis doucement tourna dans le prochain couloir, celui-ci était sombre.

Il commençait à trouver cela vraiment suspect de n'avoir croisé la route d'aucun des hommes de Hive alors par pure précaution pour sa vie, il tira son arme et prudemment ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Il fut accueilli par le silence d'un laboratoire vide. Avançant, il fit de même avec les deux prochaines portes, chaque fois en obtenant le même résultat. À l'extrémité du couloir, il s'arrêta et prit une profonde respiration, arme à la main, il donna sauvagement un coup de pied à la dernière porte, ne se souciant plus si quelqu'un l'entendait ou pas il devait trouver rapidement sa fille et ses amis.

 **D'après-vous est-ce la peur de perdre Oliver ou les deux alliances combinées dans sa main qui font que Felicity sens son corps réagir si violemment. Que va t-il arriver dans le prochain chapitre d'après-vous ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous où beaucoup de moments ce passe. Merci aux guest, aux nouveaux lecteurs, et à ceux qui suive l'histoire depuis le début pour tout vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Felicity se trouvait sur le sol sa tête lui faisant vraiment très mal, elle avait eu l'impression à un moment de se retrouver à l'extérieur de son corps flottant comme au moment où votre âme quitte votre corps après votre mort. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau elle se retrouva dans une cuisine, elle entendit du bruit vers le comptoir. S'avançant doucement, elle put apercevoir une petite fille brune couchée sur le sol ayant du mal à respirer avec Oliver lui tenant la main lui demandant de tenir le coup, puis une jeune fille brune aussi arrivait en courant lui tendant un objet qu'il plantait dans la jambe de la petite fille.

"Tout va bien se passer maintenant Felicity, prend de grandes respirations"

Felicity se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses souvenirs, c'était le jour où elle avait rencontré Oliver pour la première fois. Il y eu un brouillard devant elle et la scène disparue et une autre apparut devant ses yeux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se trouvait devant une tombe à genoux pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, quand Felicity vit le nom sur la tombe elle sentit son cœur se briser, 'Oliver Jonas Queen, Fils et frère aimé'

"Oliver tu me manques tellement. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sur ce foutue bateau ?" pleurait la jeune femme.

Quand elle se retourna, Felicity put voir que c'était elle un peu plus vieille que dans l'autre scène, c'était quand ils avaient perdu Oliver à cause du naufrage, un autre brouillard et l'endroit changea de nouveau. Elle se retrouva à présent dans un bureau où une jeune femme blonde était assise devant un ordinateur avec un stylo rouge dans la bouche, Oliver rentrait avec un pc portable.

"Bonjour, je suis Oliver Queen"

La jeune femme se jetait dans ses bras et Oliver la regardait avec envie, celle-ci c'était quand il était revenu de l'île et où leur histoire ensemble commençait vraiment. De nouveau un changement où elle se retrouvait dans un lit, nue avec Oliver qui la tenait dans ses bras l'embrassant

"Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Felicity"

"Je t'aime tellement Oliver. Fais-moi de nouveau l'amour"

Et il s'exécuta, c'était la première fois où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. De nouveau le brouillard et elle se vit avec lui devant un prêtre les mariant, dans une chambre luxueuse faisant de nouveau l'amour, c'était à Vegas quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle avait répondu oui tout de suite, ils n'avaient pas attendu et s'était marié dans la journée. Encore un autre endroit cette fois-ci dans un appartement avec elle qui pleurait et Oliver qui la consolait

"Pourquoi pleures tu mon amour ?" demandait Oliver

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère...je suis enceinte"

Oliver avait le plus grand sourire sur les lèvres, il l'attrapait par la taille, la faisait tourner et la remerciait de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre.

Les endroits, les situations s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, elle se souvenait de chaque moment de sa vie avec ou sans Oliver. Elle sentait le bonheur l'inonder, les sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir pendant cinq ans, les visages qu'elle avait cru voir, les mots qu'elle avait entendu, elle savait à présent où elle les avait eu, ce qu'elle avait vécu et cela la remplissait de joie. Savoir qui était sa mère, la gentillesse de Malcom et l'amour de son frère Tommy, ses amies d'enfance Sarah et Laurel, ses amis à l'agence Diggle et Lyla. Son cœur battait fort en sentant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Oliver être présent dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans son corps, il était tout, il était son monde, il était l'amour de sa vie. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Tout se figea d'un coup et elle se retrouva dans le port de Starling la nuit où tout avait basculé, la nuit où elle était supposée être morte, la nuit qui avait détruit à jamais leur bonheur, elle se vit devant un entrepôt, dans une voiture.

« Reste dans la voiture pendant que je vais faire un tour » lui avait dit Oliver

« N'y va pas chéri, j'ai l'impression que c'est un piège » avait-elle dit de peur

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé. Reste assise ici tout simplement » avait-il dit en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres et en caressant son ventre. "Je reviens très vite et nous pourrons reprendre nos activités de cette après-midi après avoir donné les informations à Lyla" il lui avait souri et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

"Je t'aime aussi. Fais attention"

Il s'était avancé devant la voiture pour prendre des photos du bras droit de Darkh avec la cargaison, il s'était retourné pour la regarder avec un sourire, puis tout avait été très vite. Des hommes masqués et armés étaient arrivés dans un fourgon. Elle était descendue de la voiture.

« Oliver » avait-elle hurlé

Des tirs, des cris, le regard apeuré de son mari quand il était allongé à terre saignant de partout et la voyant aussi à terre. Elle qui tendait la main pour l'atteindre, un des hommes au-dessus d'elle avec une arme, les cris de désespoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Felicityyyy" Oliver avait émis un cri déchiré.

La douleur dans le corps, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en voyant Oliver perdre bataille et fermant les yeux, ses sanglots quand elle pensait qu'il était mort puis le trou noir.

Elle ferma les yeux hurlant de désespoir et elle sentit les battements de son cœur qui reprenait une activité normale, la palpitation dans sa tête qui disparaissait. Elle ouvrit les yeux remplis de larmes, elle mit la main sur sa bouche puis ouvrit la main gauche où les alliances combinées lui avait fait une marque au creux de celle-ci.

« Oh mon dieu je me souviens de tout » chuchota-t-elle

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son mari depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Starling City, montrant son affection pour Colin devant lui, embrassant un autre homme, lui criant dessus à cause de son mensonge, criant qu'Olivia était la fille de Colin. Il avait subi une telle souffrance à cause d'elle et lui avait fait croire qu'elle voulait rester avec l'homme qui avait été à ses côtés pendant son absence, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle voulait rester avec lui en fin de compte. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait choisi.

"Oh Oliver ! " pleura-t-elle "Je suis la femme la plus horrible sur terre"

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Avec une main sur le mur pour se stabiliser, Laurel fit son chemin lentement dans le couloir faiblement éclairé tout en suivant Tommy. Olivia semblait s'accrocher plus étroitement au cou de son oncle à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait, ses petits doigts serrant son t-shirt l'étranglant par la même occasion.

"Ne serre pas autant ma chérie, tu m'étouffes " l'avertit Tommy

La petite fille laissa sortir un souffle tremblant. "J'ai peur tonton."

«Je sais que tu as peur ma puce», dit Laurel lui tapotant sur le bras pour la faire desserrer sa prise "mais n'oublie pas que nous jouons à un jeu. Tu dois ne pas bouger et ne faire aucun bruit, d'accord ?"

"D'accord tante Laurel" chuchota la petite

Tommy tourna sa tête un instant vers la jeune femme et la remercia du regard pour avoir calmé Olivia, Laurel put voir dans ses yeux la panique de se faire attraper et elle se sentait aussi effrayée que lui, à cause de leurs ravisseurs mais aussi de son mal de tête qui empirait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

"Laurel es-tu sûr que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ?" demanda Tommy inquiet

"Non mais..." elle gémit de douleur "Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir de ce labyrinthe"

Tommy se mordit la lèvre en écoutant la réponse de la jeune femme, il savait que l'homme qui était venu les voir dans leur cellule de prison ne devait pas être très loin en les épiant pour regarder si ils arriveraient à la sortie.

Il commençait à se sentir comme un rat frénétique se débattant dans ce labyrinthe, le fromage tenu par leur ravisseur toujours près du prochain virage, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

"Nous perdons tellement de temps à ne pas savoir dans quelle direction aller vraiment" grogna Tommy "s'ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes échappés maintenant, ils vont bientôt le comprendre et nous traquer."

La petite fille serra son emprise autour du cou de Tommy de nouveau. «Mon ventre me fait mal», murmura-t-elle. "Je veux rentrer à la maison"

"Moi aussi, ma puce." Tommy la tint plus serré contre lui. "Je dois juste trouver comment faire ça. Je pense que nous devrions prendre ce couloir...J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas encore passés par là "

"Tommy, attends." chuchota Laurel qui se poussa contre le mur. "Mon estomac ne se sent pas si bien, non plus. Je ne pense pas que je peux... " des points blanc dansèrent derrière ses yeux, et elle prit un long souffle lent.

"Laurel ! Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Tommy commençant à paniquer

"Je ne sais pas." le déséquilibre de son corps s'estompa mais son mal de tête fit son estomac se retourner "Peut-être que tu devrais continuer avec la petite sans moi Tommy"

"Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule ici bébé...Je ne te quitterai plus" dit Tommy d'un ton ferme.

Il souleva la petite un peu plus haut sur son dos, la maintint d'une main et avec l'autre prit Laurel par le bras la tirant avec lui le long du mur dans le couloir sombre.

"Tommy je t'en prie" elle haleta son estomac tourbillonnant, les perles de sueur éclatant sur son front "Je dois m'arrêter, je ne peux plus avancer"

"Tonton ! " Un petit sanglot échappa des lèvres d'Olivia. "J'ai vraiment peur."

Étouffant son propre cri de panique, Tommy impuissant regarda le couloir vide pour un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. "Peut-être que vous pourriez..."

Laurel suivit le regard de son ex-copain vers une alcôve. "Je vais aller me cacher pendant que tu cherches de l'aide" dit-elle sans choix de réponse.

"Je ne sais pas Laurel, je ne veux pas te laisser" dit Tommy

"Je le fais Tommy. Cette alcôve va nous permettre de nous cacher avec Olivia. Nous allons rester ici toutes les deux pendant que tu trouves un téléphone pour demander de l'aide"

"Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose pendant que je suis parti je ne me le pardonnerai jamais" dit Tommy avec force.

"Je te gêne dans ta progression pour aller plus vite et de façon furtive. Et Olivia à trop peur pour rester calme. Tu dois partir et nous laisser ici" répondit Laurel

Tommy la regarda avec intensité, il ne voulait pas la laisser ici mais il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à progresser rapidement tous les trois ensemble avec Laurel blessée à la tête et Olivia qui était trop paniquée. Il se décida à accepter l'idée de la jeune femme, ils avancèrent vers l'alcôve, il aida Laurel à descendre et positionna Olivia sur ses genoux pour qu'elle se blottisse contre sa poitrine.

"Je reviens très vite je te le promets" dit Tommy lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

"Fait attention à toi Tommy" murmura Laurel

"Toi aussi bébé." Tommy expira profondément en regardant la femme qu'il aimait toujours. "Je reviendrai avec la cavalerie, je te le promets."

Laurel lutta pour se redresser bien droite, tapotant le dos d'Olivia pour la calmer, elle saisit le cou de Tommy le ramenant vers elle. "Reviens avec l'armée, l'Argus ou le FBI, qui tu veux mais reviens vers moi s'il te plaît d'accord? " elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tommy sourit faiblement. "Je ferai de mon mieux."

Il regarda Laurel et Olivia une dernière fois et les quitta longeant de nouveau le mur, il devrait trouver au plus vite un bureau et appeler Oliver pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant alors qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il voulait une autre chance avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, il avait de nouveau de quoi être heureux il ne le perdrait pas une deuxième fois.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver arriva dans un couloir et put apercevoir une porte ouverte, doucement il avança faisant attention aux alentours, il passa la tête rapidement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis entra.

Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce qui n'avait rien avoir avec celles qu'il avait vérifiées depuis tout à l'heure, chaque surface était blanche avec une seule lumière au plafond, aucune fenêtre. Elle contenait qu'un seul genre de mobilier, trois lits avec des draps froissés, les couvertures était mises au rebus à terre. Il se rendit compte que la pièce ressemblait à une cellule comme celle de l'Argus, sa fille et ses amis avaient semblé être gardés dans cette salle minuscule pendant un moment vu l'état des lits. Mais où étaient-ils maintenant ? Hive les avaient-ils déplacés ailleurs ? Ils espéraient que Darkh ne les avait pas tués car Felicity ne supporterait pas de perdre son enfant et lui non plus.

"Je pense avoir trouvé la pièce où Damien les gardait" dit-il quand il se connecta

"Tu penses qu'il les as déplacé ?" demanda Diggle

"Ou bien ils se sont échappés" répondit Slade

"Je regarde plus profondément et je reviens vers vous"

Il laissa sortir un long souffle quand il commença à étudier la petite salle plus à fond. Il y avait un plateau de nourriture non consommée sur le lit du milieu, le pain sur les sandwichs durs et rassis. Il semblait que ses amis avaient eu l'intelligence de ne pas y toucher. C'était un bon signe la peur n'avait pas paralysé leur pensée.

Frottant son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre il arpenta la scène une fois de plus. Le lit renversé signifiait que Tommy avait pensé à récupérer une des tiges de métal du sommier pour s'aider à crocheter la serrure de la porte, il était doué pour le faire, ils s'étaient amusés assez souvent tous les deux à ouvrir le bar de Malcom pour boire. Il se tourna vers cette dernière et passa ses doigts le long de la surface.

Les égratignures confirmèrent qu'elle avait effectivement été travaillée de l'intérieur. Il souffla de nouveau essayant de réfléchir où ils auraient pu aller à partir de leur prison. Tommy et Laurel combinés devenaient un cerveau presque aussi intelligent que celui de Felicity avec une logique implacable. Donc en premier ils s'occuperaient de sa fille pour qu'elle ne soit pas apeurée, ni blessée. Ensuite ils feraient tout pour trouver une sortie et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas Tommy voudrait trouver un téléphone.

"Il faut que je trouve le bureau de Darkh dans ce bâtiment. Tommy a dû partir vers là-bas"

"Pourquoi serait-il cela au lieu de trouver une sortie ?" demanda Slade

"Car Tommy m'en veut peut-être toujours mais il m'appellerait quand même pour venir les sauver. Pour Laurel et Olivia il le ferait"

"D'accord Oliver. Tu sors dans le couloir, tu le longes puis..."

Il écouta les instructions de Lyla dans son oreillette pendant qu'elle cherchait avec l'aide de l'informaticien où se trouvait le bureau. Oliver demanda à Slade de rentrer dans le bâtiment et de voir s'il pouvait voir où Darkh et ses hommes se cachaient. Oliver avait vraiment une mauvaise intuition comme si tout allait déraper encore une fois.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Quand Tommy disparu dans le couloir, Laurel étreignit la petite Olivia plus contre elle et ferma les yeux tout en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Elle avait peur que leurs ravisseurs les trouvent, elle avait peur que Tommy se fasse tuer pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen pour les sortir de ce bâtiment. Elle avait peur qu'Oliver et ses collègues n'arrivent pas à temps pour les sauver.

"Je n'aime pas ici, tante Laurel," murmura Olivia. "Il fait noir."

"C'est l'endroit parfait pour jouer à cache-cache Olivia." dit-elle, en essayant de paraître optimiste.

"Je ne veux pas rester ici" sanglota la petite "je veux ma maman"

"Je le sais ma puce mais pour l'instant nous devons attendre ici pour que ton oncle Tommy nous trouve" dit-elle tout en caressant le dos d'Olivia pour la calmer.

"Est-ce que oncle Tommy revient avec maman ?" demanda Olivia s'agitant dans les bras de la jeune femme

"Bien sûr que oui." Elle refusait simplement de croire que Tommy pourrait ne pas revenir du tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être défaitiste dans cette situation.

"D'accord donc je veux bien attendre" murmura Olivia

«Oui moi aussi», murmura Laurel en essayant de repousser ses vertiges.

Son mal de tête ne semblait plus être aussi mauvais que tout à l'heure, mais elle n'était pas sûr que la diminution de la douleur grâce au repos était vraiment bénéfique ou si cela signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à rester consciente.

"Tu verras maman très bientôt ma puce, mais maintenant, nous devons continuer à jouer le jeu de cache-cache, d'accord ?" sa voix tremblant de peur, et de froid

"Mais quand oncle Tommy reviendra, on pourra rentrer à la maison, non ?" demanda Olivia.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ton oncle trouvera Oliver et ensuite ils vont venir nous chercher ici et nous ramener à la maison vers ta maman"

Elle n'était pas sûre qui elle essayait de rassurer en prononçant ces mots, Olivia ou elle-même mais elle continua à parler tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas que la petite fasse une crise de panique en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les sauver, elle devait la distraire même si elle était de plus en plus fatiguée.

"Parle-moi de ton lac au Canada mon ange. Tu allais te baigner souvent avec maman ?"

Ses efforts furent récompensés avec l'expression de peur qui diminuait dans les yeux d'Olivia.

«Je vais nager tout le temps», murmura-t-elle, souriant comme si elle avait un secret. "Même quand maman dit que l'eau est trop froide."

"Oliver a une grande piscine dans son manoir il pourra t'emmener nager dedans plus tard, l'eau est chaude là-bas" dit Laurel "Je parie qu'il va aimer t'apprendre à nager"

"Maman ne veux pas que je parle avec des étrangers" dit la petite en secouant la tête "même papa me dit de faire attention. Alors je n'irai pas où tu as dit avec ce monsieur"

Laurel sentit sa tête et son cœur battre rapidement, elle était vraiment triste pour son ami qui aura surement beaucoup de difficulté à apprivoiser sa fille du fait qu'elle considérait Colin comme son père.

"Je suis sûre que ta maman te laisserait partir avec Oliver dans sa maison. Il a des écuries et tu pourras monter sur les poneys. Il a un grand jardin avec une cabane en bois où vous pourriez vous amuser ensemble." Elle ferma les yeux un instant "Oliver est le meilleur des papas" murmura-t-elle s'endormant "Tu vas t'amuser comme une petite folle avec lui"

La petite main d'Olivia tapota son visage, et tira la tête de Laurel vers elle pour la réveiller en lui caressant les joues.

"Tante Laurel ! Tante Laurel !" elle commença à sangloter.

"Oliver va venir nous chercher toutes les deux ma puce" dit-elle dans un souffle "ne t'inquiète pas il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser ici"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda la petite fille

"C'est ce que font tous les papa..."

Olivia ferma les yeux et se pressa plus étroitement contre la poitrine de Laurel. "Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu."

«Moi non plus " marmonna Laurel en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'inconscience "Moi non plus."

Cédant à la noirceur tirant sur elle avec des tentacules impitoyables et invincibles comme une pieuvre qui l'emporterait, elle ferma les yeux priant que Tommy puisse prévenir Oliver très rapidement et qu'il les sauverait tous.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Oliver sentait ses nerfs bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps pendant qu'il se déplaçait rapidement dans les couloirs que lui indiquait Lyla. Le temps s'enfuyait à une vitesse folle, il pouvait presque sentir les secondes qui tournaient en minutes. S'ils ne les trouvaient pas bientôt il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il entendit un crépitement dans son oreille il alluma sa communication de nouveau.

"Oliver...Oliver..."

"Ouais Slade qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Darkh est encore plus tordu qu'on le pensait" répondit l'australien

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Oliver sentant la colère l'envahir

"Il a truffé le bâtiment de C4. Cela va exploser dans une dizaine de minutes si le minuteur ne se déchaîne pas avant"

"Tu peux désamorcer l'engin Slade ?" demanda Lyla

"Impossible en étant tout seul. Je pense que je suis à l'emplacement principale mais il doit y en avoir plus ailleurs"

"Il savait que tu allais venir Oliver. Si il te tue il saura que l'on va déplacer Felicity et il attaquera à ce moment-là pour l'enlever de nouveau" dit Lyla énervé

"Et vu ce qu'Emily nous as dit sur les intentions de Damien par rapport à ta femme Oliver, elle ne s'en sortira pas cette fois-ci. Il est très amère qu'elle ait réussi à lui échapper la dernière fois" dit Diggle

"Slade quitte le bâtiment je vais tout faire pour trouver Laurel, Tommy et Olivia" répondit Oliver

"Je peux t'aider à les trouver Oliver" répondit Slade

"Non ! Sors maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que Shado devienne veuve. De plus Darkh a surement fait croire à leur évasion pour que je reste dans le bâtiment, ils ne sont peut-être même plus là" dit Oliver d'un ton dur.

"Alors tu devrais sortir aussi" dit Lyla

"Non je vais chercher jusqu'à la dernière minute" dit-il sèchement "Si ils sont encore là je dois les sauver"

"Au péril de ta vie gamin ! Tu as pensé à ce que cela ferait à Felicity de te perdre" hurla Slade

"Elle ne se souvient pas de moi et aime un autre homme. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre car j'ai déjà tout perdu. Sors Slade ! Je vous préviens si je trouve quelque chose".

Il se déconnecta pour ne plus les entendre, il devait encore avancer et voir si il pouvait les trouver, avec les bombes il espérait que c'était Darkh qui les avaient fait sortir et qu'ils étaient en sécurité à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Un bruit soudain repoussa les pensées sombres de son esprit. Le bruit était un peu plus qu'une égratignure de tissu contre un mur, mais il lui dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Quelqu'un était dans le couloir suivant... rester caché ou attendre. Il retira son semi-automatique, vérifia le clip puis le mit fermement en place. Ecoutant le moindre bruit il avança jusqu'au coin du couloir prés à se battre si c'était un des hommes de Hive. Quand il tourna il put voir qui se trouvait devant lui

"Tommy !"

Se précipitant en avant, il s'arrêta quand son ami ne bougea pas. Tommy restait bloqué encore contre une porte, ses yeux larges avec alarme le prévenant d'un danger imminent. L'attaque est venue de derrière, mais le langage corporel de Tommy l'avait déjà alerté. Oliver repositionna son arme à sa hanche, avec Tommy à proximité il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tirer, il saisit le couteau attaché à sa cheville. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer sa main autour du couteau, un bras puissant atteignit sur son épaule, attrapant sa gorge. Instinctivement, il envoya son coude profondément dans l'intestin de son agresseur.

L'homme laissa sortir un fort "OOF" quand il libéra sa prise et tira en arrière, mais le sursis fut seulement momentané. L'attaquant écrasa son genou droit dans le rein d'Oliver, remarquablement agile pour un si grand homme pensa-t-il, un second coup attrapa Oliver juste en dessous de la cage thoracique, et il tomba. L'homme donna un coup de pied rapide, mais Oliver retrouva rapidement son équilibre et bloqua le coup. Tordant la jambe de l'homme vicieusement, il renversa le géant et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin. Un coup soigné au plexus solaire le paralysa, et Oliver termina le travail avec deux côtelettes courtes à la tête, rendant son adversaire inconscient. Respirant durement, il lutta à ses pieds pour se relever, Tommy se tenait à ses côtés rapidement pour le vérifier et l'aider.

"Je te remercie Tommy" murmura Oliver

"J'ai été vraiment heureux quand je t'ai vu arriver je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu écraser cette bête comme tu l'as fait" dit Tommy

"C'est un des hommes de Hive" répondit Oliver

"C'est l'homme qui a emmené Laurel pour vous parler au téléphone et qui nous surveillait depuis le début." répondit Tommy

"J'ai déjà vu cet homme quand j'étais en ville avec Felicity hier. J'avais trouvé bizarre de la façon dont il la regardait. Elle m'a dit que lui et sa sœur Delia était des amis de Colin et que c'était eux qui lui avaient trouvé la maison " dit-il

"Oliver !" Tommy chuchota dans une voix calme" je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce..."

"Je sais mon ami" dit-il posant sa main sur son épaule "on discutera plus tard d'accord"

Tommy lui répondit qu'il était d'accord avec lui, il serait temps plus tard pour tous les mots qu'ils avaient si désespérément besoin de se dire pour s'expliquer et se pardonner de toutes ces années de guerre, de mépris, de haine entre eux. Oliver ne pouvait pas se le permettre maintenant.

"Où sont Olivia et Laurel ?" demanda-t-il

"Elles vont bien...du moins Olivia va bien mais je ne suis pas sûr pour Laurel. Sa tête a frappé très fort quand ils nous ont enlevé et elle a été inconsciente un petit moment. Je ne voulais pas les laisser toutes seules Oliver...Mais elle a insisté...Et je voulais pouvoir trouver un téléphone rapidement"

"Je comprends Tommy tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Où sont-elles maintenant ?"

"Elles se cachent dans une alcove, deux couloirs plus loin. J'ai essayé de trouver un bureau, mais cet homme bloquait le chemin. J'essayais de partir les rejoindre quand tu m'as trouvé"

" C'est bon, je vais les trouver. Mais tu dois sortir d'ici Tommy"

"Non Oliver je reste avec toi pour t'aider, tu ne pourras pas porter Laurel et Olivia pas avec ce genou qui te fais boiter" dit Tommy avec force

"Tommy le bâtiment est truffé de bombe, tu dois sortir rapidement"

"Alors c'est encore une chose de plus pour que je reste et que je t'aide. Je vais avec toi Oliver, aucun argument, on perd du temps. Suis-moi" dit-il partant le long du couloir

Quand Oliver sentit la douleur aiguë dans sa cage thoracique où l'homme lui avait donné un coup de pied assez étonnant, il réalisa que Tommy avait raison, sa condition physique se détériorait de minute en minute et il n'aurait pas la force de les porter toutes les deux en même temps. Ils sprintèrent dans les couloirs, Oliver suivant Tommy espérant qu'ils arriveraient à temps auprès de sa fille et Laurel et qu'ils pourraient sortir tous les quatre avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule.

Oliver et Tommy arrivèrent en quelques minutes vers l'alcôve où devait se trouver Laurel et Olivia mais ne les trouvèrent pas. Les muscles de la mâchoire d'Oliver palpitèrent tellement il serrait les dents.

"Je croyais qu'elles étaient là Tommy" dit-il sèchement

"Je les avais laissé dans cette alcôve Oliver, Laurel a dû les déplacer quand elle a entendu du bruit."

Ils commencèrent à fouiller les salles ouvrant les portes sans faire trop de bruit ne voulant pas signaler leur présence si les hommes de Darkh erraient à proximité. Oliver respirait profondément de façon constante s'imposant un contrôle de fer pour ne pas craquer et hurler dans ce couloir. Il devait arrêter de penser comme un père et se remettre en mode agent du gouvernement, ou bien de la façon dont il se comportait sur l'île, il devait regarder les alentours, écouter chaque petit bruit.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la dernière pièce ses yeux d'agent expérimenté balayèrent la salle méthodiquement, il n'y avait aucun son émanant de cette pièce à part leur propre respiration laborieuse. Fronçant les sourcils, Oliver regarda la salle de nouveau en pensant à l'endroit où Laurel aurait pu se cacher avec la petite Olivia. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas séparée d'elle, elles étaient restées unies. Il n'y avait rien à part un bureau, puis son œil d'expert remarqua que le mur en face de lui avait une large fissure, s'approchant il se rendit compte immédiatement que cela n'était pas une fissure mais l'encadrement d'une porte à l'intérieur du mur.

Il posa sa main à chaque endroit pour trouver une poignée où bien autre chose qui lui permettrait de l'ouvrir quand il sentit de l'air venant d'un petit trou, il enfonça son doigt et tira fort. La porte s'ouvrit et il put voir à même le sol Laurel couchée, pâle avec Olivia coller contre sa poitrine.

"Laurel, Olivia..." Oliver murmura à sa fille qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux "Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il

Sa fille hocha la tête comme elle serrait la forme inerte de Laurel, Oliver se rendit compte qu'elle était manifestement tombée inconsciente à cause de sa blessure à la tête terrifiant Olivia dans le processus.

"C'est bon ma puce tu peux la lâcher" dit-il doucement essayant de l'amadouer.

Il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour venir avec lui de sa propre volonté s'il voulait qu'ils sortent tous rapidement. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait la prendre sans lui demander son avis mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à hurler et prévienne les sbires de Darkh à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tommy était resté à l'extérieur dans la pièce pour le prévenir si quelqu'un arrivait.

"Tu sais qui je suis, non?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle fit un hochement de la tête pendant que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Papa a dit que vous êtes comme des policiers" dit-elle

Oliver sentit sa gorge se resserrer, il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était son père mais l'entendre parler de lui comme d'un étranger le faisait vraiment souffrir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même

"C'est vrai tu as raison, je suis là pour vous sortir d'ici toutes les deux. Veux-tu venir avec moi, ma chérie?"

Elle s'aplatit contre la poitrine de Laurel regardant entre lui et elle ses yeux remplis de peur.

"Tante Laurel a dit que nous jouons à cache-cache" murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

«C'est vrai», lui dit-il, son ton faible. "Mais je vous ai trouvé maintenant, et je vais te ramener vers ta maman. Mais d'abord tu dois sortir de là pour que je puisse vérifier mon amie Laurel." Il tendit sa main tout doucement vers l'enfant.

"Non tu es un étranger...Papa a dit de ne pas suivre les étrangers" dit-elle se poussant encore plus contre Laurel.

Oliver voulu hurler au monde que ce n'était pas juste ce qui arrivait, de voir sa propre fille être si effrayé par lui n'était pas normal, Darkh lui avait pris cette chance de voir de l'amour dans les yeux de son enfant et de sa femme.

"Oncle Tommy doit revenir nous chercher...Tante Laurel a dit qu'il allait revenir" dit sa fille

Oliver eu le cœur qui se comprima dans sa poitrine, sa fille voulait son oncle et pas lui. Etais-ce une façon de l'univers de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait eu aucun droit de s'approcher et d'aimer Felicity toutes ces années ? Que Tommy avait eu raison de se battre contre lui ? Il poussa cette pensée loin, il serait temps de s'en occuper plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité.

"Tommy vient ici pour récupérer Olivia" dit-il assez fort "Elle ne veut pas venir avec moi"

Tommy arriva dans le placard mural et la petite eut un sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage, elle s'avança alors lentement et mit sa petite main dans sa plus grande de son ami. Il l'attrapa ensuite dans ses bras et la colla contre lui présentant des excuses à Oliver avec ses yeux. Oliver s'approcha alors de Laurel et lui caressa les cheveux, la jeune femme gémit doucement, il était rassuré qu'elle ne soit que inconsciente.

"Elle dort Oncle Tommy" dit la petite sans regarder en arrière vers Oliver "Est-ce que le monsieur va lui faire du mal ?"

"Non ma puce...C'est Oliver il est ton...il est un ami de la famille et il va nous aider à partir d'ici."

L'agent qui avait encore senti son cœur se compresser en entendant sa fille demander si il allait faire du mal à Laurel, mit sa douleur de côté, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Il attrapa Laurel et la mit sur son épaule, ils sortirent tous du placard et ensuite de la pièce. Il appuya de nouveau sur son oreillette.

"Je les ai tous trouvé et nous allons sortir du bâtiment" dit-il

"Prend le premier couloir à droite et puis continue encore quelques mètres tu auras une sortie" dit Lyla

"D'accord...Slade est sorti" demanda-t-il

"Je suis dehors gamin, nous sommes tous dehors, nous t'attendons"

"Un signe de Darkh"

"Aucun...Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il était là" dit Diggle

Oliver était énervé cela voulait dire que Felicity devra passer sous la protection des témoins pour que Damien ne puisse jamais la retrouver. Il tourna la tête vers Tommy qui tenait Olivia contre lui, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître sa fille même juste en tant qu'ami de son oncle et de sa mère.

Ils marchèrent rapidement pour se diriger vers la sortie potentielle la plus proche que lui avait indiqué Lyla, ils trouvèrent une grande porte en métal les trois quart ouverte et s'y engouffrèrent. Mais avec son genou qui ne voulait plus coopérer et Laurel sur l'épaule Oliver ne pouvait pas passer. Il obligea Tommy à sortir avec sa fille et à l'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'immeuble lui promettant de sortir après lui avec la jeune femme.

Quand le frère de Felicity sortit, il put voir plusieurs fourgons noirs un peu plus loin, il put reconnaître aussi Diggle arme en main qui n'était pas très loin et un autre homme assez fort. Il courut rapidement dans leur direction et atteignit une des camionnettes pour se protéger avec la petite. Quand il tourna la tête il attrapa le regard de son ami Oliver quand il traversa la porte métallique, sa jambe gauche ayant plus de mal à se positionner à cause du poids de Laurel sur son épaule. Certains agents de l'Argus se dirigeaient déjà vers eux pour les aider. Il entendit Diggle et l'autre homme murmurer "allez encore quelques mètres Oliver et tout cela sera fini". Tommy pensa qu'il ne restait juste quelques minutes et il pourrait serrer ses bras autour de la femme qu'il aimait et de son ami d'enfance.

Soudain il vit un mouvement quelque part derrière Oliver sortant aussi par la porte métallique, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte que c'était l'homme qui avait tué son père et qui lui avait fait perdre cinq ans de sa vie avec sa sœur. Damien Darkh se trouvait derrière son ami une arme pointée vers eux. Tommy entendit les agents hurler à Oliver de faire attention, puis le bruit de la détonation de l'arme et enfin l'explosion du bâtiment. Tommy vit Oliver prendre Laurel et la protéger de son corps en tombant au sol, à cause de la balle de Damien Darkh ou de la force de l'explosion il ne le savait pas.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Quand Felicity arriva à l'hôpital avec un des agents qui l'avait escortée elle courut dans les couloirs du service pédiatrie pour pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il y a trente minutes James était arrivé dans sa chambre pour la prévenir qu'Oliver avait réussi à trouver tout le monde et qu'ils étaient dirigés vers l'hôpital de Starling. Qu'elle allait partir avec l'un de leurs agents dans quelques minutes pour aller retrouver son enfant.

Quand elle demanda comment était tout le monde, il lui expliqua juste rapidement que Laurel était inconsciente mais que sa fille et son frère allait très bien, mis à part leur état de déshydratation ils n'avaient pas été touchés. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus par rapport à Oliver mais James lui avait dit qu'elle aurait plus de renseignements quand elle arriverait là-bas.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille elle sentit son cœur se serrer de joie, elle était allongée dans un lit avec une infirmière qui lui tenait compagnie. Quand Olivia vit sa mère elle hurla de joie et descendit du lit rapidement pour se jeter dans ses bras. Un cri doux fuyant les lèvres de la jeune femme, Felicity se mit à genoux pour prendre son enfant au creux de ses bras contre sa poitrine.

«Olivia... Mon Olivia», murmura-t-elle, "Est-ce que ça va bébé ?"

"Il est venu pour nous maman," Olivia hoqueta doucement. "Le monsieur qui est comme un policier, Oncle Tommy m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Oliver... Il nous a trouvé... Il a gagné le jeu de cache-cache maman...Tante Laurel a dit qu'il le ferait."

"Tu paries qu'il l'a fait, mon bébé d'amour." dit-elle dans un souffle "Il tient toujours ses promesses"

Étreignant l'enfant contre sa poitrine, elle remplissait ses narines avec le doux parfum de sa fille, vivante, chaude et dans ses bras une fois de plus.

"Je savais qu'il ferait tout pour te ramener à moi...à nous" dit-elle pleurant heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa fille.

Quelques étages plus bas dans une chambre, Oliver se préparait à aller rendre visite à sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait pas été dans la capacité de le faire devant se reposer tout de même après les quelques heures rugueuses qu'il venait de passer. Il n'avait pas été touché par la balle de Darkh mais le souffle de l'explosion l'avait bien jeté plus loin il avait essayé de protéger Laurel du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il avait entendu plusieurs tirs et en levant la tête il avait pu voir ses amis Diggle et Slade tirer devant eux encore et encore. Quand il avait tourné la tête c'était juste avant de voir Damien Darkh s'effondrer à terre le corps remplis d'impact de balles. La douleur à sa jambe et à son thorax avec eu raison de lui et il avait perdu connaissance.

Il se levait pour partir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit faisant apparaître son ancien meilleur ami. Oliver était vraiment pas en forme pour avoir de nouveau des reproches de la part de Tommy, il allait parler quand l'autre homme le fit en premier.

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais" dit Tommy

"Ca va...Merci..." dit-il étonné "Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais j'ai vécu pire qu'un homme qui essaie de me tuer et une bombe qui explose"

"Quand on était dans ce bâtiment pour sauver Laurel et Olivia nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler ensemble. Penses-tu que l'on pourrait le faire maintenant ?" demanda Tommy

"J'allais partir vérifier Olivia mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour que nous discutions" répondit Oliver

Les deux hommes partirent vers le lit et la chaise qui se trouvait à côté, Oliver pensait que Tommy le regardait différemment mais il préférait tout de même se méfier.

"Là-bas j'avais commencé à te dire que j'étais désolé...Je veux que tu saches que je le pensais vraiment Oliver. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer, de t'avoir accusé de tout depuis que tu es revenu de ton île"

"Tu avais tes raisons Tommy que j'ai comprises la plupart du temps. Tu aimes ta sœur énormément et tu avais peur que je la fasse souffrir, que je lui sois infidèle même si tes peurs étaient injustifiées je les comprenais tout de même"

"Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser de tous les problèmes de ma vie. Ma séparation d'avec Laurel était uniquement de ma faute, j'ai complètement délaissé la femme que j'aimais. Je t'ai accusé que tu ne pourrais pas rendre heureux ma sœur mais en fait c'est moi qui n'ai même pas su rendre heureuse ma petite amie." dit-il en haussant les épaules

"Tu étais aveuglé par la colère et tu ne pensais pas très logiquement. Laurel t'avait expliqué plusieurs fois que j'aimais ta sœur comme un fou mais tu ne pensais à moi que comme le playboy d'avant. Tu n'as jamais voulu croire que j'avais changé, que mon exil forcé, les épreuves difficiles que j'avais subi avait pu me changer." répondit Oliver un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Tu as raison je n'ai jamais voulu voir le nouveau Oliver, je restais sur tes frasques de nos jeunesse, sur toutes les fois où je t'avais vu coucher avec d'autres femmes que ta petite amie. Mais si j'avais vraiment regardé la façon dont tu regardais Felicity j'aurais peut-être pu voir le même regard que je voyais quand je me regardais dans la glace toutes ces années en pensant à Laurel, un regard rempli d'amour sincère"

"Tu sais c'est plus Felicity que tu as fait souffrir dans l'histoire, elle te voyait comme son héros, le garçon riche qui l'avait accepté, protégé, aimé comme un frère même si vous veniez de parents différents. Felicity m'aimait mais elle te vénérait Tommy, tu ne l'as pas compris, tu l'as blessé énormément"

"Non je ne l'ai pas compris" dit-il les yeux humides "Comme je n'ai pas compris qu'elle était si intelligente qu'elle s'ennuyait dans notre société. Depuis toute jeune elle avait ce feu en elle et j'aurais dû savoir que de travailler pour le gouvernement, d'aider les gens était ce qu'elle voulait faire."

"Mais tu m'as accusé de vouloir la faire tuer avec mon travail d'agent, mon travail dangereux, ce même travail qui vous a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui" dit Oliver un peu sèchement.

"Je suis désolé Oliver mais quand elle est morte j'ai perdu pied, j'ai eu l'impression de me noyer" dit Tommy férocement

"Et tu crois que je me suis senti comment Tommy. J'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, la seule femme que j'avais vraiment aimé de toute ma vie. Et j'avais aussi perdu mon enfant à naître. Tu as eu l'impression de te noyer Tommy mais MOI" dit-il pointant son doigt vers son torse "Je me suis noyé...dans les médicaments, dans l'alcool, dans la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu la sauver...que ces foutues balles l'avaient traversé et m'avait enlevé ma joie de vivre, mon bonheur, mon avenir, mon tout"

"Je n'ai jamais réalisé que tu aimais ma sœur à ce point...Laurel m'a expliqué que Felicity t'aimait depuis bien avant ton naufrage. Et que c'était elle qui avait voulu aller sur cette mission et que vous vous étiez disputé car tu voulais l'en empêcher"

"J'avais peur pour elle, tout ce qu'on avait lu sur Darkh était horrible et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse attraper. Oui nous avons eu une énorme dispute mais ta sœur, ma Felicity a toujours su avoir le dernier mot avec moi." dit-il en secouant la tête "mais j'aurais dû faire plus pour l'en empêcher, je ne l'aurais pas perdu si je m'étais battu plus contre elle, ou en prenant sa place. Cela m'a toujours empêché de faire mon deuil, cette haine conte Darkh. C'était ma responsabilité qu'elle soit devenue un agent, je t'avais fait une promesse que je n'avais pas su tenir"

"Et moi qui ne t'aidais pas en te le reprochant à chaque moment que je le pouvais. Si j'avais été moins égoïste nous aurions pu faire notre deuil ensemble. Si je n'avais pas été si obtus je n'aurais pas perdu mon meilleur ami en l'empêchant d'aimer ma sœur comme tu l'as fait. Si je n'avais pas été enfermé autant dans ma haine j'aurais remarqué que mon père souffrait, je l'aurais empêché de s'attaquer à Darkh, de se faire tuer. Il serait là avec nous pour fêter le retour de la femme que nous aimons, Donna ne serait pas toute seule à Las Vegas" Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Tommy

"C'est le passé Tommy...Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs dans la vie...La tienne a durée des années" dit-il en souriant "Mais au moins tu t'en rend compte aujourd'hui c'est ce qui est important. Puis ta sœur est revenue, même si elle est amnésique, elle est ta sœur pour toute ta vie" dit-il doucement

"Et toi tu es son mari...c'est important aussi"

"Non Tommy je ne suis plus rien pour Felicity, elle a tourné la page et s'est fait une nouvelle vie avec un autre homme qui l'aime comme je l'aime, la différence c'est...qu'elle l'aime lui mais pas moi." répondit Oliver les yeux devenant humides "Et je ne peux plus rien y faire, c'est la vie" il se leva du lit

"Oliver ! " dit Tommy se levant aussi

Son ami secoua la tête lui demandant de bien vouloir ne rien dire, plus rien ne pouvait être changé et cela lui faisait du mal d'en parler.

"Je vais aller voir Olivia pour lui dire au revoir...On se retrouve plus tard d'accord"

Oliver tapota l'épaule de Tommy lui promettant de se rattraper plus tard, le remerciant d'avoir fait l'effort d'être venu le voir pour discuter avec lui et d'avoir pu enfin se parler sans avoir envie de se frapper. Le jeune homme brun le prit dans les bras le remerciant d'être si compréhensif et qu'il était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Oliver prit l'ascenseur et monta vers le service pédiatrie pour aller voir sa fille. Il demanda à une des infirmières de lui indiquer le numéro de la chambre et d'un pas décidé se dirigea pour faire ses adieux à son enfant qui ne le connaissait pas.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte et il entendit plusieurs voix et rires venant de l'intérieur. Il fit un pas et aperçut Felicity avec Colin qui avait son bras autour de sa taille et Olivia qui dansait devant eux. Sa femme...son ex-femme avait mis la musique de Frozen sur son téléphone et sa fille chantait, heureuse. Il ne rentra pas plus dans la chambre ne voulant pas que l'un d'eux ne le voit mais il les écoutait être une famille, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir si Damien Darkh ne lui avait pas enlevé ce droit.

"Regarde maman comment je danse bien comme Anna" dit Olivia tout en tourbillonnant.

"Fais attention ma puce tu n'es pas complètement en forme" dit Colin

"Cindy m'a donné pleins de fruits et donné des chose à boire papa"

"Je le sais mais tu dois toujours faire attention" la réprimanda-t-il

"Colin arrête s'il te plaît" dit Felicity "Elle a eu une épreuve difficile alors laisse la être heureuse"

"Je veux juste le meilleur pour vous deux...je tiens énormément à vous"

"Je le sais Colin et on tient beaucoup à toi aussi" répondit Felicity lui serrant la jambe.

Oliver vit le médecin se pencher et embrasser la femme qu'il aimait sur la tempe, il s'éloigna de sa place et sortit de la chambre, il reviendrait plus tard quand leur famille ne serait pas réunis. Il mit la main sur sa poitrine la douleur insupportable, rien que de les voir être heureux ensemble lui compressait le cœur ce qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il écouta quelques secondes encore la belle voix de la femme qui avait été la sienne pendant deux ans chanter avec leur fille, puis chuchota un adieu avant de s'éclipser. Il n'avait plus sa place ici.

 **Alors quelles sont vos opinions par rapport à ce chapitre. La suite jeudi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Et voici le chapitre 29 de cette histoire qui se termine bientôt, je dirais que c'est le dernier chapitre un peu difficile ensuite tout s'arrange pour nos deux amoureux ENFIN me diriez-vous.**

 **Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, aux guest toujours présent et aux fidèles de l'histoire, sans vos commentaires qui m'encourage à écrire je n'aurais peut-être pas continué à écrire d'autres histoires.**

 **Et un grand remerciement à Shinobu24 pour son soutient et donner de son temps durant la correction des chapitres. Bises à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Felicity laissa Colin avec Olivia, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui avouer qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perturber sa fille qui venait de passer plusieurs heures dans un endroit horrible qui lui ferait surement faire des cauchemars pendant des mois.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières pour recevoir des nouvelles d'Oliver, elle apprit par une jeune femme brune très gentille que son mari avait été conduit dans une chambre quelques étages plus bas pour surveillance après l'explosion. Elle eut très peur en entendant qu'Oliver était peut-être blessé mais la jeune femme, qui vérifia sur l'ordinateur le dossier de son mari, lui certifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave à part son genou. Elle souffla et partit en direction de l'ascenseur pressée de pouvoir retrouver son partenaire, son mari, son tout.

Elle allait pouvoir lui annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Quand elle entra dans l'ascenseur elle trouva Tommy à l'intérieur et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Oh mon dieu Tommy" elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Felicity" dit son frère en la serrant très fort contre lui.

"Je suis si heureuse de te revoir j'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose pendant ton enlèvement" dit-elle sentant déjà les larmes de joie couler sur son visage.

"Je vais bien...Rien de cassé, juste très soif et faim mais l'hôpital m'a nourri...Je suis assez chanceux"

"Tu as demandé aux infirmières de te faire des pâtes au fromage gratinées au four comme maman nous faisait quand j'étais jeune ?" demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Tommy se figea dans ses bras et il sentit des frissons le parcourir dans tout son corps. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Ou avait-il eu une hallucination ?

"Alors tu ne réponds pas" dit-elle en le frappant sur la poitrine.

Il n'aurait en aucun cas pu ressentir la main de sa sœur si il avait eu une hallucination ce qui ne restait qu'une seule option, Felicity se souvenait.

"Tu te souviens de moi ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Oui" dit-elle en secouant la tête "Depuis cette nuit, je me souviens que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime même si tu ne veux pas que je sois avec Oliver"

"Oh mon dieu merci" il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras "c'est un miracle...tu es enfin revenue complètement"

"Et oui c'est moi" elle s'éloigna de lui montrant son corps "Bon il va falloir que je me fasse de nouveau une teinture car je sais qu'Oliver aime quand je suis blonde" rigola-t-elle

"Il t'aime avec n'importe quelle couleur de cheveux Felicity...Tu pourrais être chauve qu'il t'aimerait encore"

"C'est la première fois que je ne t'entends pas critiquer mon mari...La dernière fois que je vous ai vu dans la même pièce...Le jour où j'ai appris qu'il m'avait caché sa paternité grâce toi" elle le tapa de nouveau sur la poitrine "vous ne pouviez même pas rester dans la même pièce...Que s'est-il passé depuis ?"

"J'ai réalisé que j'avais été un abruti de première et que mon meilleur ami ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement...pas avec l'amour qu'il te porte."

"Tu as mis le temps tout de même"

"Vaut mieux maintenant que jamais tu ne crois pas petite sœur ?" dit-il la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras"

"Tu as raison grand frère"

"En parlant de ton cher mari, il ne m'a pas dit que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire quand nous nous sommes expliqués tout à l'heure"

"Il ne le sait pas encore...Je vais aller le voir dans sa chambre" Felicity sortit de l'ascenseur.

"Il est dans la chambre de Laurel...Je partais pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propres au loft" dit Tommy "Mais toi vas-y il sera heureux de te voir, Laurel aussi quand elle se réveillera. De plus Oliver sera heureux d'apprendre que tu te rappelles de tout"

Ils se prirent de nouveau dans les bras et Tommy lui proposa de prendre un café plus tard pour qu'elle lui raconte sa vie au Canada pendant ses années d'absence.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGOGAOAGOAG**

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur Oliver rencontra son amie Shado.

"Salut Oliver ! Tu étais venu voir ta fille" dit-elle avec le sourire

"Je voulais oui mais elle est avec sa mère et son père" dit-il tristement

"Cet homme n'est pas son père ! Tu l'es" dit Shado le montrant du doigt

"Pas ou cela compte" dit-il montrant son cœur "je suis un étranger pour elle. Tout à l'heure quand je l'ai trouvé avec Laurel elle n'a pas voulu venir dans mes bras pour la sortir du placard me disant qu'elle ne partait pas avec les étrangers comme lui avait appris son père. Je suis peut-être son géniteur mais c'est tout, Colin est plus son père que moi à ses yeux"

"Et tu ne vas pas te battre Oliver ! Je t'ai connu plus combatif dans le passé. Tu n'as jamais voulu céder à Tommy quand il voulait que tu quittes Felicity. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil cette fois-ci ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Car elle ne m'aime plus" cria-t-il "Felicity m'aimait quand je me suis battu contre Tommy. Mais à présent c'est l'homme qui est dans la chambre de MA FILLE qu'elle aime, qu'elle veut, je ne peux rien y faire" finit-il dans un souffle.

"Elle va retrouver la mémoire...Et vous serez de nouveau ensemble" dit son amie convaincu que ces deux-là devraient être liés pour la vie.

"Et quand Shado... ? Dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans... Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre pour qu'elle se rappelle de moi, de mon amour pour elle... ? Quand elle sera tombée enceinte de son nouveau mari... ? Quand Olivia rentrera au collège ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais tu dois rester optimiste...Je te l'ai déjà dit la vie est un chemin plein d'embûches mais à la fin vous vous retrouverez" dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

"Tu as toujours été la plus sage, la plus optimiste de nous trois sur l'île et j'ai toujours été reconnaissant de cette sagesse que tu nous transmettais mais cela ne marchera pas cette fois Shado car je n'ai rien qui me fera croire qu'un miracle arrivera. Felicity est amnésique depuis cinq ans. Elle est revenue à nous depuis une semaine et aucun de ses souvenirs de nous deux, de notre vie ne se sont manifestés. C'est terminé Shado, je dois la laisser partir vivre sa vie et faire de mon mieux pour continuer la mienne sans elle."

Shado n'insista pas car elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, Oliver avait surement raison, Felicity ne retrouverait probablement jamais ses souvenirs ou si elle le faisait un jour cela pourrait encore prendre plusieurs années. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, elle ne le verrait jamais plus comme l'homme qui lui avait fait battre son cœur depuis qu'elle était une adolescente.

Shado était vraiment triste pour son ami car avec tout ce qu'il avait subi pendant ces cinq années en enfer au purgatoire et ailleurs, puis les cinq années à pleurer sa femme morte il aurait eu le droit à enfin goûter au bonheur. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas leur destin d'être réunis. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des amants maudits comme Roméo et Juliette. Elle serra son bras pour essayer de le réconforter, puis le laissa sortir à l'étage où se trouvait Laurel.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAAOG**

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante sur sa tête, leva la main et toucha le bandage enroulé autour de son crâne. Ses yeux avaient toujours du mal à distinguer les choses, les taches blanches présentes l'en empêchait.

Elle prit une grande respiration et sentit l'odeur de l'hôpital. Elle essaya de soulever sa tête mais une main se posa sur son bras.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Elle fut soulagée, il était présent à ses côtés.

« Oliver ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement

« Oui, c'est moi Laurel»

« J'ai mal à la tête. Et j'ai du mal à distinguer les choses, je ne vois que des formes» dit-elle en pleurnichant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Tu as un traumatisme crânien, c'est pour cela que ta tête te fait mal »

Elle sentit le lit s'abaisser sous le poids d'Oliver qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-elle les couleurs revenant peu à peu à elle.

« Laurel... » il serra sa main et la caressa doucement avec son pouce « Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu avais été enlevée avec Tommy et Olivia »

Des images d'un bâtiment froid et humide lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient été enfermés dans une toute petite pièce. La petite Olivia pleurait et réclamait sa mère. Elle se rappelait la douleur à la tête, et d'avoir senti une humidité sur ses doigts lorsqu'elle avait touché ses cheveux.

« Si je me rappelle maintenant. C'est quand ils m'ont jetée violemment dans le fourgon que ma tête a frappé la paroi devant moi. »

"Oui Tommy m'en a parlé" dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit à ses côtés, toujours aussi beau. Sa vue était enfin revenue. Essayant de se lever de nouveau, elle sentit la main d'Oliver se poser sur son épaule pour la forcer à rester allongée, et son regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de se lever.

« Les médecins ont dit que tu devais te reposer. »

Elle pensa immédiatement à la fille de sa meilleure amie et à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Où sont Tommy et Olivia ?»

"Olivia est à l'hôpital car elle était déshydratée et avait mal au ventre à cause du manque de nourriture, sa mère est auprès d'elle. Tommy est parti te chercher des vêtements de rechange au loft, il va revenir rapidement"

"Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?"

"Je suis venu avec l'agence et le FBI, je suis rentré dans le bâtiment, Diggle et Slade m'aidaient en restant à l'extérieur. Je vous ai cherché un moment puis je suis tombé sur Tommy qui cherchait un téléphone pour m'appeler mais l'homme qui vous surveillait l'en empêchait. Après m'être occupé de lui nous sommes partis vous chercher où il vous avait laissé mais vous n'y étiez plus"

"J'avais fermé les yeux à un moment puis j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, j'ai eu peur car l'alcôve ne nous cachait pas vraiment. Je me suis levée avec beaucoup de difficulté et j'ai pris la main d'Olivia et nous sommes rentrées dans une pièce. Le placard était ouvert alors je nous ai enfermé à l'intérieur en attendant que Tommy revienne" dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Merci de t'être aussi bien occupé de la fille de Felicity et de l'avoir sauvée des hommes de Hive"

"Cette petite fille n'avait rien demandé. Elle est innocente dans cette affaire, ce n'est qu'une enfant c'est normale qu'on la protège" répondit Laurel tendrement.

"Merci Laurel" il lui serra la main.

"Alors quand vous nous avez trouvé que s'est-il passé ?"

"Nous avons réussi à sortir mais à cause de mon genou blessé j'ai dû laisser partir Tommy devant moi pour qu'il se mette à l'abri avec Olivia. Quand j'ai pu passer la porte métallique avec toi j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour t'amener aussi derrière les fourgons de l'agence"

"Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu" dit-elle

"Non Darkh est apparu et nous a tiré dessus, puis comme il avait truffé le bâtiment de C4 cela a explosé nous envoyant en avant tous les deux, je t'ai protégé de mon corps comme je le pouvais"

"Merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie Oliver"

"Tu es une de mes meilleures amies cela est normale" dit-il avec un sourire

"Qu'en est-il de Darkh ?"

"Mort...Diggle et Slade ont vidé leur chargeur sur lui, il ne fera plus aucun mal à aucun de nous"

« Heureusement que je n'étais pas réveillée j'aurais hurlé » dit-elle en souriant. Elle aperçut son jeans découpé et le bandage sur son genou « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton genou ? »

"Quand je me suis battu avec l'homme dans les couloirs, il m'a donné des coups dans le thorax et le genou, c'est pour cela que j'avais du mal à te sortir de là"

« C'était qui ? »

« Adam Andrews. Je l'avais déjà vu une fois quand on essayait avec Felicity de raviver sa mémoire. C'était le frère de la femme qui avait trouvé cette petite maison pour elle dans le Canada qui appartenait à Colin »

« Depuis le début ils l'avaient retrouvés alors »

« Nous ne savons pas, mais je ne pense pas sinon ils auraient attaqué avant. Darkh voulait réellement que Felicity lui avoue où elle avait caché les dossiers»

« Colin était dans le coup aussi »

« Non. C'est juste un homme qui a rencontré Felicity, et qui en est...tombé amoureux »

Elle vit la douleur dans ses yeux à ses mots prononcés. Elle baissa le regard et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus son alliance. Elle caressa le doigt où elle devait se trouver. Sans le regarder elle lui demanda

« Tu as enlevé ton alliance »

« Je n'ai plus besoin de la garder. Elle a fait son choix et je le respecte »

« Elle a retrouvé la mémoire ? »

« Non »

« Alors comment tu sais que c'est ce médecin qu'elle a choisi ? Tu lui a parlé avant de venir me voir ?»

« Non mais je le sais Laurel. Son cœur ne m'appartient plus et je n'ai pas le droit de l'obliger à rester avec moi parce que nous sommes mariés»

« Laisse lui retrouver la mémoire en premier lieu et après tu pourras dire si c'est fini ou pas »

« Je l'ai vu avec lui tout à l'heure. Je venais voir Olivia quand je les ai aperçu dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la chambre de la petite. C'est avec lui qu'elle va former une famille »

« Avec ta fille Oliver. Vous êtes lié tous les deux par cette petite fille »

« Qui ne me connaît pas et qui a peur de moi. » dit il s'énervant « C'est Colin son père à ses yeux. Moi je suis que le géniteur, rien de plus. » finit-il en criant un peu fort.

« Ne t'énerve pas. » dit-elle en caressant sa joue « Je suis désolée pour toi »

Il ne put tenir plus et se mit à pleurer. Il avait attendu un miracle depuis cinq ans. Ce miracle était enfin arrivé, mais pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Laurel et pleura comme un petit garçon. Elle le consola comme elle le put en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment, les larmes se tarirent et il leva la tête. Laurel le fixait intensément.

« Excuse moi, j'ai mouillé tout le drap » dit-il en passant la main dessus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu souffres »

Après avoir embrassé son frère dans le couloir, et le laisser rentrer de nouveau dans l'ascenseur une jeune femme très désireuse de retrouver son mari s'avança doucement du numéro de chambre qu'il lui avait donné. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui était à moitié ouverte et entendit des voix. Elle s'avança doucement, sans se faire voir et écouta la conversation.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?» demanda Laurel en prenant la main de son ami.

« Vendre le loft je pense. Je n'en ai plus besoin...C'était notre nid d'amour mais cela n'existe plus»

« Je le trouve très beau moi ce loft. J'aurais aimé y habiter » dit la jeune femme en caressant la main d'Oliver.

« Laurel… au téléphone quand tu m'as eu... »

« Oui il voulait faire pression sur vous et... »

« Non ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler...c'est... »

« Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Oui » dit-il en lui soulevant le menton.

« J'étais terrifiée. Je pensais que j'allais mourir alors je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de le dire à mon meilleur ami » dit-elle doucement

Ils se fixèrent d'un regard intense, Laurel posa sa main sur son cou et Oliver sur sa joue puis ils s'embrassèrent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sachant pourquoi ils l'avaient fait, il ne la repoussa pas et elle non plus.

Felicity regardait cette scène sentant son cœur se briser, morceaux par morceaux. Elle recula et quitta la pièce en pleure. Elle ne faisait tellement pas attention qu'elle percuta un mur de brique très musclé.

Quand Oliver et Laurel se détachèrent l'un de l'autre ils ne se regardèrent pas dans les premières secondes puis Oliver se leva passant les mains sur ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment essayé de ressentir une sensation, un sentiment au moment où les lèvres de sa meilleur amie avaient touché les siennes, mais rien, il n'avait rien ressenti pendant leur baiser partagé et il savait pourquoi.

Laurel regarda ses mains après qu'Oliver se soit levé, elle le voyait du coin de l'œil faire les cent pas devant son lit d'hôpital, mais elle était nerveuse elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucune sensation, aucun sentiment quand elle avait senti ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait pourquoi, car son cœur avait toujours appartenu à Tommy et même si pendant ces cinq dernières années elle était persuadée d'aimer Oliver elle venait de se rendre compte avec ce baiser qu'elle s'était totalement trompée.

Juste avant que Tommy ne soit parti pour trouver un téléphone quand ils étaient retenus en otage, elle lui avait déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres et elle avait ressenti dix fois plus de frissons qu'avec ce baiser d'Oliver. Elle devait lui avouer, elle devait lui dire qu'il était son meilleur ami mais qu'elle aimait toujours Tommy.

"Je suis désolé Laurel mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas être avec toi" dit-il en la fixant s'excusant du regard.

« Je comprends. Tu l'aimes et rien ne changera cela, même pas le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi »

« Non rien ne changera cela. Mon amour pour elle est éternelle »

"Je dois t'avouer une chose Oliver...J'ai pensé pendant toutes ces années où tu étais en deuil que je voulais être avec toi, que j'étais tombée de nouveau amoureuse de toi."

"Je sais Laurel mais il m'est impossible d'aimer une autre femme que Felicity, pas maintenant, peut-être jamais"

"Je le sais mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler"

"Je ne comprends pas" dit-il la regardant étonné à présent.

"Je me suis rendu compte pendant que nous étions retenus captifs que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Tommy. Bien évidemment je lui en ai voulu de ne pas avoir fait attention à notre couple et de la haine contre toi mais pendant que nous étions retenus j'ai retrouvé le Tommy dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et je veux avoir la chance de recommencer notre histoire maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur avec Felicity et toi"

"C'est merveilleux Laurel" dit Oliver s'approchant de nouveau du lit "Vous avez tous les deux le droit d'être heureux. Vous vous aimez c'est évident et vous devez vous donner une nouvelle chance" il lui serra la main.

"Merci Oliver et j'espère que pour toi cela sera pareil"

Il secoua la tête car il savait que pour lui le bonheur était fini, dans quelques jours la femme qu'il aimait allait repartir pour le Canada avec un autre homme que lui et leur fille, il risquait de ne plus les revoir. Mais il était heureux pour ces deux amis, ils avaient assez souffert de toute cette histoire, ils avaient le droit de s'aimer de nouveau et de fonder une famille. Il aura la chance d'être un oncle dans sa vie à défaut d'être un père.

Quand il quitta la chambre de Laurel il se dirigea de nouveau vers la pédiatrie, il espérait vraiment que Felicity et Colin ne seraient pas présents, il pouvait vouloir dire au revoir à Olivia sans être vu. Il s'introduisit dans l'ascenseur après l'ouverture des portes et y rencontra son ami Slade.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous chercher avec ta femme je vous trouve systématiquement dans l'ascenseur" dit Oliver en souriant

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes identiques" répondit Slade avec un sourire aussi.

"C'est bien que je puisse te voir je voulais vraiment te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté ces dernières semaines"

"Ce n'est rien Oliver, nous sommes frères n'oublie pas."

"Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le purgatoire, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais même te rembourser" dit-il sincèrement

"Je n'ai rien fait Oliver, nous étions dans le même pétrin et nous nous sommes entraidés"

"Tu as tout fait...Sans toi je n'aurais jamais survécu sur cette île d'enfer...Tu m'as appris à me battre, à avoir plus confiance en moi, à comprendre que mon comportement d'enfant gâté ne me rendrait jamais heureux. Tu m'as fait comprendre les sentiments que je ressentais pour Felicity quand nous nous sommes revus après l'île. Avec Shado vous avez été présents pour me soutenir durant les cinq dernières années...Et vous avez fait l'impossible en la retrouvant."

"Gamin tu me fais beaucoup trop de compliments...Tu avais déjà le courage de te battre, de vivre sur cette île, je t'ai juste aidé à le sortir de toi. Quand à tes sentiments envers ta femme tu le savais déjà mais avait peur de faire le grand saut je ne t'ai donné qu'un petit coup de pouce. Et le retour de Felicity n'est dû qu'au destin, nous étions juste ces messagers." dit Slade tapotant l'épaule d'Oliver.

"Peut-être que tu as raison mais je te remercie tout de même pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour tout ce que tu m'as appris, pour tout ce que tu m'as donné...Et je serai présent si vous avez besoin de moi...vous m'appelez et j'arriverai"

"Merci Gamin, je te demanderai peut-être de l'aide dans quelques mois quand je n'arriverai plus à contrôler les hormones de ma femme enceinte" dit Slade sans regarder son ami.

Oliver se tourna d'un coup vers Slade, et le vit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il le félicita pour la nouvelle et lui dit qu'il serait un merveilleux père. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver était heureux pour ses deux amis, ils avaient construit une amitié indestructible sur l'île et ils seraient toujours présents les uns pour les autres toute leur vie.

"Alors tu vas voir ta femme et ta fille ?" demanda Slade lui montrant l'étage de pédiatrie qui était allumé sur la paroi.

"Je vais aller dire au revoir à Olivia." dit Oliver une boule dans la gorge.

"Pourquoi tu veux aller lui dire au revoir gamin ?" demanda Slade étonné

"Car dans quelques jours elles seront parties avec Colin je pense. Darkh est mort grâce à toi et à John. Merci de m'avoir de nouveau sauvé la vie"

"Nous n'allions pas laisser ce fou en liberté, il avait fait assez de mal comme cela" répondit Slade "Et pourquoi penses-tu que Felicity va repartir avec ce médecin ?"

"Elle est amoureuse de lui donc c'est tout à fait normale qu'elle parte faire sa vie avec lui. Demain je vais aller voir mon avocat pour qu'il prépare les papiers du divorce"

"Tu es un combattant Oliver...Alors bats-toi pour la récupérer...Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te quitte...Que vous allez vous battre ensemble pour qu'elle récupère sa mémoire" dit Slade intensément.

"Je pourrais le faire si elle était toute seule mais il y a Olivia...Elle ne me connaît pas, elle a peur de moi...Je n'ai pas pu la sortir de ce foutue placard où elles étaient cachées avec Laurel, uniquement car Tommy était avec moi et qu'elle a accepté d'être dans ses bras...pas les miens...les siens" dit-il férocement "Je ne veux pas faire souffrir cet enfant plus qu'elle n'a déjà souffert" finit-il

"Mais tu es son père tu dois te battre pour être avec ta fille et ta femme Oliver"

"Elle ne veut pas de moi" hurla Oliver énervé par la situation "Si j'avais le moindre espoir d'apprendre qu'elle me voulait toujours dans sa vie je me battrais pour la récupérer...Mais Felicity est pressée de repartir dans sa maison avec l'homme qu'elle aime...Et ce n'est pas moi" dit-il les dents serrés "Je ne serais pas égoïste en la gardant de force auprès de moi, la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et si c'est avec Colin Becker alors ainsi soit-il."

Slade ne comprenait pas le résonnement de son ami mais ne le contraria pas plus, il voyait bien qu'il avait pris sa décision et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Ils se quittèrent quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se promirent de s'appeler rapidement pour organiser un repas tous ensemble.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity n'arrivait pas à se relever, la douleur qu'elle ressentait suite à la scène dont elle avait été témoin la paralysait complètement, chaque membre, chaque muscle de son corps était trop tendu pour bouger. Elle sentit une main sur son bras, et réalisa alors que son mur de briques n'était pas vraiment un mur mais une personne qu'elle avait percutée dans sa course pour s'échapper le plus rapidement possible.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en levant le regard sur cette personne

« Ce n'est rien Felicity, je suis un peu plus inquiet pour toi...Tu ne t'es pas fait mal»

"Non ça va Dig...Je suis plus mortifiée que blessée" dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?" demanda Diggle la regardant étonné.

"Je t'ai appelé Dig...A moins que tu ne souhaites plus que je t'appelle par ce diminutif ?...Je ne suis peut-être plus ton amie, je ne sais pas tout a changé au cours des cinq dernières années...Beaucoup trop de choses ont changé" dit-elle tristement.

Diggle l'aida à se soulever et se remettre sur ses pieds, quand il put se rendre compte par lui-même qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé, il lâcha ses bras et la regarda intensément.

"Tu es toujours mon amie Felicity. Mais tu es amnésique donc à part si tu as retrouvé la mémoire tu ne peux pas savoir qu'il n'y a que mes proches amis qui ont le droit de m'appeler Dig." dit-il la fixant attendant une réponse.

« Oui j'ai retrouvé la mémoire » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

« Personnes ne m'en a parlé, Oliver ne m'a pas prévenu »

« Il n'est pas au courant. La mémoire est revenue lorsqu'il est parti en laissant cela » dit-elle en enlevant l'anneau de sa poche le montrant à son ami.

« C'est son alliance ? Pourquoi il te l'a laissé ? »

« Il me l'a rendu pour que je sois libre d'être avec… »

"Avec le docteur Colin Becker" répondit Diggle

"Oui...Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé exactement...Quand je l'ai vu quitter la chambre en ayant laissé son alliance j'ai senti mon cœur se briser...Je comprenais qu'il me laissait être heureuse avec Colin...Mais je ne le voulais pas"

Diggle les éloigna du couloir et l'emmena vers quelques chaises qui se trouvaient dans une petite salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, la conversation allait être assez intense il s'en doutait et il ne voulait pas que son amie tombe de nouveau.

"Que veux-tu dire que tu ne voulais pas être avec Colin ?" demanda Diggle

"Même si ma mémoire n'était pas là je ressentais cette attraction envers Oliver dès le premier jour où je suis rentrée dans le loft...Je n'ai pas compris au début mais quand j'ai appris que nous étions mariés..."

"Et qu'Olivia était votre fille tu as ressenti quelque chose de plus fort pour lui" continua l'agent du gouvernement.

"Exactement mais la colère du mensonge m'ont fait dire des choses très blessantes, je m'en veux tellement" elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, attristée par ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à Oliver.

"Donc Oliver te laisse son alliance s'en va et puis quoi...qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Diggle

"Au moment où j'ai réuni les deux alliances j'ai eu une migraine qui s'est intensifiée et puis j'ai vu plein de scènes de notre vie ensemble passer devant mes yeux...Quand tout s'est arrêté je me souvenais"

"D'accord je comprends et je suis très heureux de retrouver mon amie car cela n'était pas facile sans toi ici" dit-il la serrant dans ses bras "maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu courrais et pleurais dans ce couloir ?"

« J'ai tout gâché John et je l'ai perdu à présent » dit-elle les larmes recommençant à couler

"Je ne comprends pas...Comment pourrais-tu avoir tout gâché...Oliver sait-il que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?"

"Non je n'ai pas pu lui dire et maintenant c'est trop tard"

"Comment cela pourrait-il être trop tard alors que ton mari attend cela depuis le jour où il a appris que tu étais vivante ? Et puis lui as-tu même parlé depuis que ta mémoire est revenue ?"

« Il est dans la chambre de Laurel...Ils… Ils sont... occupés… à s'embrasser » elle finit la phrase en laissant échapper un gros sanglot.

"Tu dois te tromper Felicity...Oliver t'aime...Il ne t'a pas été infidèle une seule fois pendant ta supposée mort...Il ne commencerait pas maintenant que tu es revenue et qu'il a la chance d'avoir enfin la famille qu'il a toujours voulu avec toi." dit Diggle avec intensité.

« Plus maintenant. Plus après ce que je lui ai fait endurer »

« Felicity...»

« Pourquoi j'ai dû être amnésique John et perdre le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé depuis que je suis une enfant» elle pleura de plus belle.

"Tu as voulu le protéger de ce que Hive pourrait lui faire...Tu l'as fait par amour et..."

« Je lui ai mis un autre homme sous le nez John... Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité sur ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre et sur le fait qu'il était le père de notre fille." cria-t-elle

"C'est vrai que cela a été difficile pour lui de te voir avec ce Colin mais il savait que tu ne le faisais pas exprès pour le faire souffrir"

"Je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous...Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas être avec lui...Que je préférais faire ma vie avec Colin » elle laissa encore un grand sanglot.

« Calme-toi Felicity. Oliver a compris ta colère car il te connaissait assez bien et savais que même amnésique tu ne supporterais pas le mensonge... Il a compris que tu avais refait ta vie car tu ne savais pas que tu étais mariée."

"Mais il a aimé Laurel dans le passé...Et elle l'aime, elle lui a dit"

"Cela m'étonnerait qu'Oliver aille dans les bras de Laurel alors que cela fait cinq ans qu'il rêve jour et nuit que tu ne sois pas morte »

« Mais je lui ai dit de telles horreurs. J'étais avec un autre homme devant ses yeux j'ai... »

"Felicity ! Oliver a eu une relation tumultueuse avec Laurel dans le passé mais c'était avant le naufrage, avant qu'il ne revienne et qu'il se rend compte qu'il avait été aveugle depuis si longtemps"

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Felicity essuyant ses yeux tout en regardant son ami.

"Tu sais que je me suis occupé de lui après son accident de voiture et comme il était assez haut avec l'alcool et les médicaments il a parlé beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû"

Felicity acquiesça et Diggle sourit en repensant à Oliver lui racontant des moments de l'île qu'il n'avait racontés à personne. Sans s'en rendre compte son ami s'était énormément confié sur cette période noir qu'il avait passé avec Slade et Shado mais aussi sur certaines choses avant le naufrage qu'il avait gardé pour lui, il ne l'avait même jamais avoué à sa femme. Il lui expliqua qu'Oliver avait toujours été attiré par elle, même pendant leur enfance mais il ne voulait rien faire car elle était trop jeune et était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Mais plus les années passaient, plus il la voyait changer et il lui était arrivé quelque fois à penser qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit plus âgé pour pouvoir être avec elle. Il lui dit qu'Oliver lui avait confié que sur l'île cela lui arrivait de penser à Felicity, de fermer les yeux et d'avoir des fantasmes à son sujet, de rêver qu'elle était avec lui et faisait rendre ce lieu moins hostile, qu'il n'était pas sur cette île maudite mais sur une plage en vacance avec elle. Il lui dit que malgré lui il connaissait l'histoire de la gâterie, il s'en serait bien passé ajouta-t-il en rigolant, mais qu'Oliver lui avait raconté qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé ce jour-là car au moins il aurait eu la chance de savoir ce que c'était de l'avoir dans les bras, de lui faire l'amour quand il était coincé sur l'île.

« Felicity, d'une certaine façon Oliver t'a toujours aimé, avant et après le naufrage, il avait juste besoin de trouver le courage d'affronter ses sentiments à ton égard, mais dès qu'il l'a fait, son amour pour toi s'est multiplié par mille. Il a supporté toutes les manigances de Tommy pour vous séparer, il t'a épousé en secret pour que Lyla ne vous sépare pas. Il ne t'a pas abandonné à cette époque, il ne le fera jamais maintenant, surtout si il apprend que tu te souviens de votre amour"

« Mais j'ai vu leur baiser. Il m'a dit que Laurel était amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que je dois lui rendre sa liberté comme il a voulu le faire pour moi. »

« Certes tu les a vu s'embrasser, mais es-tu restée jusqu'au bout ? Je ne pense pas vu dans l'état que tu es. Je connais très bien Oliver, et c'est un homme qui n'a aimé qu'une seule femme dans toute sa vie, et qu'il aime encore. Jamais il ne t'a été infidèle durant ces cinq ans. Il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Ils se sont embrassés, surement. Il a mis fin à ce baiser très vite, j'en suis sure. » lui dit Diggle avec conviction.

« Merci » dit Felicity en se blottissant dans les bras de son ami « Merci de t'être occupé de lui quand il allait mal, merci d'avoir évité qu'il ne se tue. »

"Oliver est mon frère, même dans la tourmente il a toujours fait attention à nous tous pendant tes cinq années d'absence, il est le parrain de mon fils, je fais tout pour lui comme il m'a soutenu quand j'avais mes problèmes avec Lyla. Je comprends que tu puisses être amoureuse de lui Felicity, c'est un mec formidable même si lui ne le croit pas. Malgré sa peine, il a beaucoup aidé ses amis à être heureux dans la vie. "

« Mais je l'ai perdu. A cause de ce que j'ai fait cette semaine, je l'ai perdu » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Retourner avec le docteur, vivre une vie qui ne t'est pas destinée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Colin est un homme gentil mais... »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ! » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler « Tu dois parler à Oliver, lui apprendre que ta mémoire est revenue »

« Oui tu as raison. Je dois me battre comme il l'a fait pour moi » dit-elle en se levant.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Laurel, qui leur apprit qu'Oliver était parti en pédiatrie pour dire au revoir à Olivia.

"Il t'aime Felicity mais pense que tu aimes Colin et que tu vas quitter Starling City dans quelques jours" lui dit Laurel

"Et tu l'aimes aussi, tu veux être avec lui, je t'ai vu l'embrasser" répondit sèchement Felicity

"Non je croyais l'aimer mais ton frère est l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie" dit Laurel honnêtement "Dépêche-toi d'aller lui dire que tu veux être avec lui, vous avez assez perdu du temps" déclara Laurel avec un sourire.

Felicity remercia Laurel la prenant dans ses bras lui certifiant qu'elle fera tout pour que Tommy se rende compte de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était. Puis après un dernier câlin à Diggle, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les étages de l'hôpital en prenant les escaliers ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur, pour arriver en pédiatrie rapidement. Elle espérait qu'Oliver serait toujours là-bas, elle devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, et non Colin.

 **Je sais je suis un peu méchante de vous laissez comme cela mais vous devez vous douter de la suite tout de même. Donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre. A vos claviers**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nous voici avec le chapitre 30, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis très longtemps. Un peu de larmes dans le début puis ensuite que du bonheur pour vous, même une surprise à la fin du chapitre que vous allez apprécier.**

 **Il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-ci, suite à cette histoire vous aurez un Stemily en plusieurs chapitres puis après un OS Stemily co-écrit avec Delicity-Unicorn.**

 **Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me booste énormément.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOAGOAGOAGGAO**

Quand Oliver rentra dans la chambre d'Olivia il était heureux de voir qu'elle était toute seule et encore endormie cela serait vraiment plus facile de lui faire ses adieux. Tout doucement il approcha la chaise près de son lit la positionnant de telle sorte qu'il pouvait bien la contempler mais ne pas lui faire peur si elle se réveillait. Après s'être bien installé, il prit une grande respiration, posa ses poings sous son menton et regarda la petite fille, son enfant, celle qu'il avait cru avoir perdu avant même de l'avoir rencontré il y a cinq ans.

Au moment où Felicity lui avait appris sa prochaine paternité il s'était enfin senti complet, même après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu sur l'île, à Hong Kong, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le droit au véritable bonheur avec sa merveilleuse femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et leur futur enfant. Quand Diggle lui avait appris qu'il avait perdu Felicity après son réveil à l'hôpital son cœur s'était lui aussi arrêté quelques secondes, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir vivre à présent sans l'amour de sa vie, sans la chance de connaître la joie de bercer son enfant.

Mais tout cela avait été une ruse d'un homme malade et sans cœur et il avait perdu cinq années, privé des premiers pas, les premiers mots de son enfant. Il savait que cela pourrait changer maintenant, mais cela serait-il vraiment juste pour Felicity et Olivia de les sortir du confort de leur vie avec ce médecin. Colin était devenu le père qu'il n'avait pu être pour sa fille, et l'homme sur qui Felicity pouvait compter, dont elle était amoureuse. Même si il souhaitait qu'elles restent ici avec lui et qu'ils essayent de former une famille, elles ne seraient pas heureuses et tous les trois en souffriraient. Il devait laisser la femme qu'il aimait partir, laisser sa fille être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père, il devait s'effacer de leur vie, il n'avait pas d'autre choix à faire.

Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et prit la photo de Felicity, il l'avait gardé depuis tant d'années près de son cœur, d'une certaine façon elle se trouvait à ses côtés tous les jours même si elle n'était plus là. Il avait regardé cette photo tellement de fois qu'elle était bien abîmée maintenant. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il se souvint de plusieurs moments de bonheur avec sa femme, leur premier dîner en amoureux dans un restaurant de Central City pour ne pas être dérangés par quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, il lui avait tenu la main toute la nuit ayant peur qu'elle puisse s'échapper si il l'avait lâché. Leurs ballades dans le parc le week-end, prenant le temps d'être ensemble, mangeant un pique-nique. Leur bain de minuit dans la piscine du manoir et la première fois que Felicity avait voulu lui faire plaisir pendant qu'il s'était assoupi sur le canapé tout en regardant un film.

Oliver se rappela de ce soir-là, il avait senti Felicity tracer ses lèvres avec son doigt, il pensa à leurs baisers, à la façon dont ils commençaient lentement, puis séparait ses lèvres avec sa langue la suppliant de danser avec la sienne. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés il l'avait voulu désespérément voulant la faire crier. Il revint à son souvenir, il avait senti ensuite sa main caresser son cou du bout des doigts lui procurant des frissons dans le processus, glissant lentement sa main entre les boutons de sa chemise avec un doigt sentant la chaleur de sa poitrine, n'y tenant plus il avait émis un gémissement.

Prenant les choses un peu plus loin, elle avait commencé à défaire sa chemise, lentement, jusqu'à ce que chaque bouton soit défait. Sa main avait eu le loisir ensuite de caresser sa poitrine à volonté. Elle avait effleuré légèrement ses doigts contre sa chair, dessinant de petits motifs d'avant en arrière. Puis elle avait gratté ses ongles, pour entourer un mamelon avec la plus légère pression.

Comme il avait déjà placé sa main sur ses seins pendant qu'il sommeillait, au moment où elle avait gratté son mamelon il avait resserré sa poitrine avec une petite pression.

"Que penses-tu faire mon amour ?" avait-il grogné d'une voix sexy

"Rien" avait-elle répondu innocemment.

Oliver s'était tourné vers elle et avait capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes, le baiser avait commencé lentement puis elle avait intensifié ce dernier et avait léché sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Il avait écarté légèrement ses lèvres et elle avait glissé doucement sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre complètement et lui permette l'accès. Pendant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait réussi à la rouler sur le canapé, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son corps mince avec le sien. Ses mains avaient attrapé son visage pendant que ses lèvres pillaient son prix.

Elle lui avait permis de quémander autant qu'il voulait, leurs langues se réclamant en duel dans sa bouche moite prenant ce dont il avait besoin, tandis que la sensation de la peau de ses mains qu'elle avait posés sur son cou lui picotait tous ses sens. Oliver s'était frayé lentement un chemin sur sa gorge mordillant légèrement sa peau pendant qu'il bougeait sur elle entre ses jambes, elle avait tourné la tête sur le côté lui donnant accès à tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait augmenté le plaisir en pinçant sa peau, glissant sa langue à travers la zone mordue, sa bouche avait bougé un peu plus bas repoussant le tissu de sa chemise et il avait répété l'action, la mordillant puis la léchant et Felicity n'avait pu s'empêché de gémir.

Il lui avait soulevé sa chemise et elle s'était déplacée pour l'enlever, il l'avait regardée fixement, le désir croissant dans ses yeux bleus, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'y reflétait tout comme dans les siens. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, leurs âmes et leurs cœurs entretenaient une communication silencieuse aboutissant à l'accord mutuel de ce que les deux voulaient. Rapidement Oliver avait enlevé à son tour sa chemise et avait détaché le jean de Felicity, il avait souri quand elle avait soulevé ses hanches du canapé suffisamment haut pour pouvoir les faire glisser sur ses jambes.

Encore une fois il l'avait regardée, elle était vêtue seulement d'une petite culotte en dentelle blanche, et il pouvait voir qu'elle ne ressentait aucune honte à être allongée sous lui presque nue. Elle l'avait fixé d'un regard brûlant pendant qu'il avait tiré son jean d'un mouvement rapide suivi de son boxeur. Il avait pu voir la luxure apparaitre dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle détaillait son corps musclé, puissant et doux, ses yeux s'étaient déplacés le long de sa poitrine jonchée de cicatrice, dont il n'avait plus honte avec elle, arrivant sur son érection proéminente. Elle s'était léchées les lèvres et il avait tiré sur ses sous-vêtements en dentelle, puis il l'avait regardé serrant le vêtement dans sa main pensant à quel point elle était belle et qu'elle lui appartenait pour toujours.

"Magnifique", avait-il murmuré "Tout simplement magnifique."

Il avait appuyé un genou sur le canapé et avait caressé légèrement son ventre plat avec ses doigts.

"Je te veux," lui avait-il dit "Mon Dieu, Felicity, j'ai besoin de toi."

Sa voix avait été profonde, rauque, et pleine de besoins sexuels pour elle, alors que plusieurs années dans le passé il l'avait repoussé pour tant de raison idiote et que maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de son corps, de ses baisers. Ses doigts avaient parcouru son corps, plongeant presque jusqu'à sa chaleur humide puis remontant pour caresser ses seins et partout entre les deux, augmentant la chaleur de son désir. Instinctivement, elle avait écarté ses jambes, pour lui donner un accès dégagé à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle avait soupiré de plaisir quand ses doigts l'avaient trouvé, la caressant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trempée de désir. Doucement, lentement, il avait continué, lui faisant plaisir mais pas tout à fait prêt à l'emmener au bord et à l'envoyer en spirale. Il avait arboré un sourire espiègle, appréciant manifestement sa lente torture. Felicity l'avait appréciée aussi, soupirant et roucoulant alors qu'il avait bougé contre sa chair, sachant qu'il n'était même pas près d'en finir avec elle. Ils commençaient juste à démarrer des heures et des heures de passion.

Cela avait toujours été comme cela entre eux Oliver se rappelait, leur relation était unique, forte, il avait été persuadé que rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre cette femme merveilleuse qu'il avait la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé c'est même pour cela qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à se marier. Il se rappelait très bien du jour où il avait pu passer son alliance à son doigt, ils n'étaient que tous les deux mais cela avait été merveilleux.

Felicity avait voulu lui montrer la ville où elle habitait avant que Malcolm ne rentre dans leur vie, elle lui avait montré le Four Queens qui était un hôtel et casino, ils avaient rigolé à cause du nom, The mirage un hôtel très haut de gamme puis le Bellagio où Donna sa mère avait rencontré Malcolm quand elle y travaillait. Ils avaient regardé le spectacle musical des lumières avec les fontaines, Oliver l'avait enveloppé dans ses bras par derrière et leurs joues étaient collées ensemble pendant qu'ils regardaient la beauté qui se déroulait devant eux.

En repartant pour leur hôtel ils étaient passés à côtés du Bellagio où venait de se dérouler un mariage dans la chapelle de l'hôtel. Oliver avait regardé Felicity avec ce regard intense qui la faisait trembler à chaque fois puis avait déclaré

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Elle l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux humides ne croyant pas que cela pouvait se passer en ce moment.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Oliver ?" avait-elle demandé timidement.

"Je suis sûr Felicity, je suis fou amoureux de toi et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme ce soir, je ne veux pas attendre à me demander quel moment sera le plus propice. Le moment est maintenant tout simplement"

"Oui...Oui je veux devenir ta femme, je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne veux pas attendre non plus" avait-elle dit en lui sautant dans les bras.

Ils étaient entrés rapidement dans la chapelle, remplis les papiers et payés les soixante dollars pour le contrat de mariage. Ensuite Felicity avait choisi une robe blanche toute simple, moitié tissus, moitiés dentelle dans une des boutiques de l'hôtel. Elle avait été chercher deux personnes qu'elle avait connu étant petite dans le casino pour être leur témoin.

Elle était rentrée dans la chapelle qui était d'une couleur orangée avec des parures de tissus au-dessus des fenêtres qui avaient des fresques vertes et bleus, il y avait des bancs ornés de fleurs de multiples couleurs. Les bougies illuminaient la pièce d'une douceur et d'une paix que la jeune femme ressentait en elle au moment où elle s'avançait vers l'autel pour rejoindre Oliver et le prêtre.

Oliver avait le plus grand sourire et les yeux lumineux de joie au moment où il avait aperçu la femme qu'il aimait rentrer dans la chapelle, habillée d'une robe en dentelle blanche crème. Il était heureux de pouvoir s'unir enfin avec la femme qui l'avait guéri de tous les maux, de tous ses doutes, de ses peurs. Il lui prit les mains les lui caressant quand le prête leur proposa de prononcer leur vœux

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, tu es celle que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, être avec toi fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur et que ma vie serait toujours remplie de douleurs et de peines. Mais tu as changé tout cela rien qu'en me montrant que j'avais aussi le droit d'être heureux, ton amour m'entoure comme une couverture et réchauffe ma peau, mon cœur et mon âme. Je t'aime aujourd'hui comme je t'aimais hier et que je t'aimerai demain. Tu es ma vie, tu es mon tout.»

"Oliver Jonas Queen je t'ai aimé dès que tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a toutes ces années, j'étais trop jeune mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour tu verrais que j'étais là auprès de toi et que tu m'aimerais mais tu ne me voyais que comme une autre sœur. Pendant ton absence j'ai cru mourir de chagrin à plusieurs reprises ne voulant plus aimer et vu que ton corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé je priais tous les soirs que tu me reviennes un jour, ce que tu as fait. Et depuis le jour où tu es entré dans mon bureau avec ton pc j'ai été la femme la plus heureuse sur terre, je savais que tu avais souffert mais je savais aussi qu'ensemble nous pourrions nous guérir. Ton amour me rend plus forte, fait de moi une meilleure personne. Je t'aime aujourd'hui comme je t'aimais hier et que je t'aimerai demain. Tu es ma vie, tu es mon tout"

Ils avaient échangé leurs alliances, le prête les avait déclaré mari et femme et ils s'étaient embrassés longuement, puis avaient fini la nuit dans leur chambre d'hôtel en faisant l'amour encore et encore.

Oliver sortit de ses souvenirs quand il entendit le bruissement des draps, prenant sa respiration il attendit de voir si Olivia se réveillait, mais après avoir remis son pouce dans sa bouche et recommencé la succion la petite repartit dans son sommeil. Il rangea la photo et tendit la main pour caresser délicatement les cheveux blonds de sa fille, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et souffla un bon coup pour ne pas se laisser aller.

"J'aurais aimé te connaître mais la vie en a décidé autrement" chuchota-t-il "Profites de la vie mon ange, sois heureuse avec ta maman et Colin "

Il se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis caressa de nouveau ses cheveux et sa joue.

"Adieu mon bébé" murmura-t-il contre son oreille "Papa t'aimera toujours"

Felicity arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Olivia tout essoufflée, elle se colla contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration et calmer ses nerfs puis prenant une grande respiration entra doucement espérant que son mari n'était pas déjà parti.

Quand Felicity rentra dans la chambre elle put se rendre compte que sa fille dormait toujours, ce qui était bon signe, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas de cauchemar, elle avait demandé aux infirmières de la faire prévenir si sa fille se réveillait en hurlant.

Elle put voir aussi son mari placer de nouveau la chaise vers la fenêtre, il ne l'avait pas vu encore ayant le dos tourné vers la porte. Elle l'aperçut tourner sa tête vers le lit de leur fille et caresser sa petite main et elle l'entendit murmurer "tu vas me manquer mon ange".

Au moment où il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte il put apercevoir immédiatement Felicity qui le regardait, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter d'aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas tomber sur elle, car maintenant il était dans l'obligation de lui dire au revoir encore une fois et cela lui était très douloureux.

« Je venais juste voir comment elle allait » répondit-il vite sans la regarder.

Son cœur battait la chamade, d'être dans la même pièce que sa femme, elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Même si la vie avait été dure avec lui il pourrait être heureux de nouveau à ses côtés mais elle ne l'aimait plus et avait une nouvelle famille maintenant avec son fiancé et leur fille.

« Je vais te laisser avec ta fille » dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte « Une infirmière t'a apporté un lit pliant pour que tu puisses être présente si elle se réveille. Je te l'ai installé »

« Merci » elle chuchota, elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler, elle était tétanisée encore par lui, par cette force qu'il dégageait et qui l'entourait pour l'envelopper complètement.

« J'ai prévenu l'infirmière que son père viendrait surement te rejoindre. »

Une boule dans sa gorge et dans son estomac s'était de nouveau formée à ces mots mais il devait s'obliger à penser comme cela même si c'était douloureux pour lui. Elle continuait à le regarder sans dire un mot et il pensa qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler à présent que tout était fini, il n'était que le chef de la sécurité, seulement son ancien partenaire à ses yeux après tout.

« Je pense que Colin...va surement vouloir… être avec toi rapidement après avoir terminé les examens de routine »

Felicity n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux d'Oliver se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier un tel homme pendant cinq années, elle avait toujours trouvé son mari très beau mais de le voir de nouveau avec des yeux différents, elle le trouvait encore plus attrayant, il avait l'air d'avoir gagné encore plus de muscles, sa barbe était plus longue et elle souhaitait pouvoir s'avancer pour lui gratter avec ses ongles. Elle l'aimait avec une passion vorace.

Bien sûr elle avait eu l'amnésie donc elle ne pouvait pas être au courant qu'il vivait dans une autre ville, un autre pays. Quand elle regardait de temps en temps des films romantiques avec Iris, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le véritable amour existait vraiment. Mais ce souvenant à présent elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour immortel. Elle s'en voulait que sa mémoire l'avait oublié, mais elle se rendit compte que son cœur, lui, ne l'avait pas fait c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été dans l'impossibilité d'être complètement avec Colin, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le laisser lui faire l'amour.

Son cœur savait que quelque part, dans un autre endroit un homme le possédait et qu'il devait attendre de le rencontrer de nouveau. Les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Oliver, son cœur tambourinant fort dans sa poitrine, c'était pour la prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé son jumeaux, son cœur savait avant elle qu'Oliver était celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle l'écoutait parler du lit que l'infirmière avait déposé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer auprès de sa fille, mais quand il parlait de Colin comme le père d'Olivia, les mots la firent sortir de sa léthargie.

« Mais tu es son père »

« Non Felicity » dit-il en souriant faiblement « Pas pour elle » il fit signe de la tête vers le lit « Pas où cela compte » il posa sa main sur son cœur « Colin est plus son père que je ne pourrais l'être, et vous allez être heureux ensemble. Une belle famille... »

« Oliver ? » elle chuchota doucement ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire un mot, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas se souvenir de lui, de ne plus ressentir de sentiments envers lui, de vouloir divorcer assez rapidement. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était Hive et Darkh qui étaient responsables de leur séparation, mais l'entendre lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de Colin, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, ils devaient se quitter comme cela, sans mots d'adieux. Il commença à faire quelques pas vers la sortie quand elle parla doucement.

« Raconte-moi la première fois que l'on s'est dit 'je t'aime' » lui demanda-t-elle

Il posa son regard étonné sur elle, il se demandait pourquoi elle voulait encore qu'il essaie de lui rappeler des souvenirs, voulait-elle le faire encore plus souffrir. Tout en sentant son cœur se compresser il se décida de lui dire tout de même au revoir, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle souhaitait en fait, clôturer son passage à Starling City où plus rien ne la retenait.

« Je ne crois pas que cela va servir à quelque chose Felicity. Si tu avais dû retrouver la mémoire, cela serait déjà fait. Te reparler de nos souvenirs n'a pas marché la première fois, et cela ne sert à rien de recommencer. » Il prit un grand souffle et lui fit un faible sourire « Je préfère que tu gardes le souvenir de moi en tant que le chef de la sécurité qui a aidé à sauver ta fille » il s'avança vers elle et lui toucha la joue la main tremblante « Au revoir. Fais attention à toi... » il se retourna et partit vers la porte qui n'était pas fermée les jambes frêles, les larmes s'amoncelant aux bords des yeux. Elle ne devait pas voir sa douleur, c'était mieux comme cela. Il toucha la porte pour sortir de la pièce rapidement, quand il l'entendit.

« Je peux te le raconter si tu veux la toute première fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais» dit-elle en souriant.

Il se retourna très vite pour la regarder avec de grands yeux ne croyant pas les mots qu'elle venait de dire, il ne fit aucun pas vers elle mais continua à la fixer pour qu'elle continue de parler voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Nous étions sortis sur le port pour une ballade romantique sous les étoiles... » commença-t-elle

Ils avaient décidé de se promener, après un bon repas dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, Oliver avait eu une semaine assez compliquée essayant d'attraper un vendeur de fausses antiquités d'art qui s'était fait appeler "le fantôme" ce qui était un très bon surnom vu qu'il n'arrivait jamais à mettre la main sur lui. Enervé et vaincu, il était parti voir Felicity chez Merlyn Globale pour lui demander de l'aide, elle l'avait aidé à clôturer l'enquête avec ses talents en informatique, en trouvant toutes les planques du fantôme. Lyla avait constitué plusieurs équipes pour aller fouiller tous les endroits que Felicity avait indiqués, et c'est Oliver et Diggle qui avaient réussi à l'arrêter. Il était si fier d'elle qu'ils avaient fêté cela.

Ils se tenaient la main regardant les bateaux revenir de la pêche et certains marins se préparant pour une nouvelle journée le lendemain. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble sans que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux la dessus, sachant que cela risquerait de tout détruire si les collègues d'Oliver ou bien leur famille étaient au courant. Ils voulaient du temps pour eux deux, pour avancer dans leur relation, avant de le dire.

Oliver savait que Felicity était la femme de sa vie, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore avoué leurs sentiments et il ne voulait pas être trop confiant en souhaitant qu'elle ressente la même chose mais il espérait néanmoins. La jeune femme s'arrêta au bout du ponton et Oliver se cala derrière elle, plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Il fait si doux ce soir » il avait chuchoté et avait déposé un baiser dans son cou "Une soirée parfaite avec une femme adorable"

« Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi, depuis un mois je vis la vie que j'ai souvent rêvé, je partage des moments comme celui-ci et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible avant"

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Jamais aucune femme ne m'a rendu si heureux. J'ai rêvé si souvent d'être avec toi. La réalité dépasse ce rêve, c'est si parfait. »

"Mais je pensais que tu m'avais toujours considérée comme ta petite sœur ?" avait-elle demandé

"Je parlais depuis que je suis revenu du purgatoire il y a six mois, te retrouver dans ton bureau avec cette jupe qui se collait à ton corps a réveillé mon attrait pour toi " lui avait-il murmuré dans l'oreille.

"Tu as pensé à seulement me vouloir dans ton lit ou bien autre chose aussi"

"Felicity j'ai voulu apprendre à te connaître, à devenir ton ami du moment où je t'ai retrouvé. Tu es si exceptionnelle, si belle, si intelligente, bien évidemment que je te désire je ne vais pas mentir, mais je peux attendre que tu sois prête pour te faire l'amour. D'être à tes côtés comme ce soir, de t'avoir dans mes bras me suffit largement, je suis l'homme le plus heureux rien qu'en étant avec toi" avait-il dit l'embrassant sur l'épaule puis dans le cou.

« Je t'aime » avait-elle dit doucement

Il avait arrêté les baisers qu'il lui prodiguait dans le cou et sur son épaule. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? C'était bien les trois petits mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps qu'elle prononce ? Sentant les questions intérieures de son amant elle avait répété les mots. Elle ne s'était jamais lassée de lui dire, à chaque instant.

« Tu as bien entendu. Je t'aime depuis toujours Oliver, tellement fort que je n'ai pas de mots pour l'exprimer. Tu es l'homme que j'ai toujours attendu, que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Il l'avait retourné dans ses bras et l'avait fixé intensément. Son regard sur elle lui avait fait battre le cœur, l'avait enveloppé d'une chaleur de bien-être.

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity. » avait-il avoué

"Tu en es sûr, je ne l'ai pas dit pour que tu le répètes. Ce n'est pas grave si..."

Il lui avait coupé la parole en prenant possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, elle s'était accrochée à son cou donnant tout l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui dans ce baiser.

"...Nous sommes retournés dans mon appartement pour regarder un film enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois deux mois plus tard pour le quatre juillet" finit-elle son souvenir.

Oliver la regardait intensément comme ce jour-là, son amour l'enveloppant de nouveau de cette chaleur de bien-être.

"Je peux aussi te parler du jour de notre mariage, ou le jour que je t'ai appris ma grossesse ou..."

« Tu...tu...te rappelles de tout »

« Oui » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui « Je suis désolée mon amour de t'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir oublié notre vie ensemble »

"Je ne t'en veux pas Felicity, je comprends que la torture de Darkh t'a fait faire cette répression, tu ne voulais plus souffrir donc tu as préféré t'échapper en oubliant tout "

"Mais je n'aurais pas dû t'oublier...Je n'aurais pas dû..."

"Tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme !? " demanda Oliver "Felicity tu n'y es pour rien, le cœur veut ce qu'il veut...Et le tien veut Colin et je ne vous empêcherai pas d'être ensemble" dit-il tristement

"Mais je ne comprends pas...Je t'ai dit que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire...Je sais que je suis ta femme..." dit-elle paniquant "Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus Oliver ?"

"Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours Felicity c'est même parce que je t'aime comme un fou que je te laisse partir... Tu me l'as dit, tu voulais qu'une seule chose c'était repartir avec Colin pour le Canada" dit-il franchement.

"Mais c'était avant que je me souvienne de toi, de nous, de notre vie. Quand j'étais en colère je t'ai dit des choses horribles, je t'ai annoncé que je souhaitais partir avec Colin. Mais avant que tu ailles sauver notre fille je voulais te faire connaître ma décision" dit-elle sincèrement.

"Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Felicity ? Que tu veux être avec moi et pas avec Colin ?" demanda doucement Oliver pas sûr que l'espoir d'être de nouveau avec sa femme existe encore.

"Bien évidemment idiot tu es mon mari. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais être avec Colin j'étais en colère contre toi de m'avoir caché la vérité. Mais tu es tout pour moi Oliver je ne pourrai jamais te quitter je..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car les deux bras fort de son mari l'enveloppèrent et il l'embrassa passionnément. La langue d'Oliver caressa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme et elle s'ouvrit immédiatement à la demande. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un duel érotique et tous les deux émirent un gémissement. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, mais Oliver garda sa femme dans ses bras, tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin la tenir de nouveau près de lui.

« Ta mémoire est revenue quand ? »

« Hier soir dans ma chambre » dit-elle titubant, ses jambes tremblant par la passion du baiser échangé « Nous pourrions nous asseoir sur le lit j'avais oublié l'effet que tes baisers me procurait » dit-elle en souriant.

"Il va falloir que je t'embrasse souvent alors pour que tu ne les oublies plus jamais"

Il la serra contre son corps et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau associant les gestes à la parole, cela lui avait manqué de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps magnifique contre le sien. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés dans le manoir cela avait été intense mais elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, elle ressentait juste un désir, elle était paniquée, il était un exutoire de sa peine. Mais maintenant elle se souvenait de leur amour, de leur vie ensemble et leur baiser représentait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand Oliver réalisa qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras, la sentant très fébrile contre lui, il l'emmena vers le lit pliant qu'il avait préparé puis l'installa dessus s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main gauche et put apercevoir l'anneau d'or y briller. Il le caressa sur son doigt.

« Tu l'as remis »

"Ce qui est normale puisque je suis ta femme, nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je n'aurais jamais dû la perdre"

"C'est moi qui l'avait, les experts de l'agence l'avaient retrouvé dans la voiture où tu étais supposée avoir brûlé. J'avais mis ta bague de fiançailles dans la tombe mais avait gardé l'alliance comme un souvenir de ce que j'avais perdu"

"Je suis désolée que tu aies dû passer par tout cette souffrance mon amour, je ne peux pas imaginer par quoi tu es passé" dit-elle les yeux humides.

"Cela a été difficile mais j'ai eu mes amies pour me soutenir, pour m'aider avec ma perte, avec mon accident. Puis tu as souffert aussi je n'étais pas le seul"

"J'ai souffert physiquement mais pas mentalement, je ne me souvenais de rien, je ne pouvais pas pleurer la perte d'un être aimé car je ne savais pas que j'avais un mari qui me pleurait. Et puis j'ai eu Olivia" dit-elle tout en regardant leur fille sur le lit qui dormait toujours.

« C'est la peur de perdre Olivia qui a fait que tu as retrouvé la mémoire »

« Non c'est de te perdre, qui m'a fait me rappeler de tout » répondit-elle lui serrant la main

« Je ne comprends pas, tu ne te rappelais pas que nous étions ensemble, tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. Comment me perdre pourrais te faire revenir la mémoire ? » demanda-t-il étonné

« Quand tu as laissé ton alliance, j'ai compris que tu me laissais être libre pour vivre avec Colin. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes"

"Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je te quitte, tes sentiments pour moi n'existaient plus ?" dit-il toujours surpris.

"Mais c'est là que tu te trompes" dit-elle posant la main sur sa joue" "Même en étant amnésique je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour toi qui me confondait mais m'intriguait aussi. Si Emily ne t'avait pas obligé à rien me dire, et je comprends pourquoi maintenant, et que je ne m'étais pas éloignée de toi par colère, je sais que je serais tombée de nouveau amoureuse de toi"

"Tu crois ? Tu m'aurais aimé même sans mémoire ?" demanda-t-il heureux de sa déclaration "Je croyais que tu aimais Colin"

"Je ne pouvais pas aimer Colin quand mon cœur t'appartenais toujours Oliver, même si ma tête ne le savait pas mon cœur lui savait que tu étais et que tu seras toujours l'homme de ma vie. Tu avais raison quand tu me l'as dit hier dans le bureau de Lyla"

Il mit ses mains sur les joues de la femme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa passionnément, il avait failli faire une grosse erreur en la laissant vivre avec ce médecin, même sans mémoire ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Par manque d'air ils se séparèrent et il posa son front contre le sien.

"Continue ton explication, je veux savoir par quel miracle tu m'es revenue" dit-il essoufflé par le baiser et par la déclaration.

"Quand tu as fermé la porte j'ai eu l'impression de perdre mon cœur au même moment, j'ai senti une forte douleur le traverser. Après quelques minutes à rester prostrée sur place suite à ton départ, je suis enfin descendue du lit et j'ai couru pour te rattraper mais tu étais déjà parti. J'ai senti un trou se former dans mon cœur, je suis remontée puis me suis dirigée vers la commode. J'ai pris ton alliance entre mes doigts et à ce moment-là mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme un fou"

"Mais ce n'était qu'un morceau de bijou, je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait te faire revenir la mémoire" demanda-t-il étonné que juste une alliance ait pu avoir ce pouvoir.

"Ce n'est pas uniquement ton alliance Oliver, c'est nos alliances combinées. Au moment où je les ai réuni dans ma main tout mon corps a été pris de spasmes, la migraine a été si violente que j'ai dû me tenir à la table de chevet en premier puis poser un genou à terre."

"Tu ne t'es pas blessée j'espère ?" demanda Oliver tout en vérifiant son corps.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas chéri. J'ai fermé les yeux et nos moments ensemble dès notre première rencontre quand j'étais une enfant ont défilé devant mes yeux, j'ai même eu l'impression de me trouver dans les endroits quand ils se passaient. C'était impressionnant de se rappeler de toi, de notre vie, de l'agence, de mes amis, de mon amour pour toi que je porte dans mon cœur depuis toutes ces années"

"Alors le symbole de notre amour t'a fait retrouver la mémoire ?" demanda-t-il

« Oui ! Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu tu avais raison. Même si ma mémoire ne se rappelait pas de toi, mon cœur lui ne t'avait jamais oublié. Cela doit être pour cela que j'ai tellement eu envie de t'embrasser dans ta chambre et que j'étais prête à te faire l'amour alors que je n'avais jamais pu avec Colin. Mon cœur reconnaissait l'homme de ma vie » elle finit sa phrase en enfilant l'alliance d'Oliver à son doigt « mon cœur se rappelait mon âme-sœur, je t'aime tellement pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir»

« Je t'aime Felicity...Tellement que j'ai cru mourir sans toi » il posa ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle après s'être éloigné un peu de lui.

Felicity réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pu dire ce mot à Colin, elle lui avait toujours répondu "idem" quand il lui disait "je t'aime" alors que ces trois petits mots sortaient si facilement de sa bouche pour les dire à Oliver.

« Je t'aime si fort » elle répéta en pleurant « Je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je suis désolée pour Colin, pour les mots que je t'ai balancé, pour t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais rien pour moi alors que tu es tout»

« Chut ! » il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres « Tu es de retour auprès de moi, tu te souviens de nous. C'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Cette semaine est du passé » il pleurait aussi en prononçant ses mots « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour. Ne me quitte plus » il murmura dans son oreille alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

« Jamais ! Plus jamais je ne te quitterai ! »

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le petit lit pliant. Oliver se trouvait sur le dos et Felicity était blottie dans ses bras sa tête sur son épaule. De temps en temps elle soulevait son visage pour l'embrasser. Au bout d'un certain temps ils s'endormirent, heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Colin avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital après son dernier examen qui lui annonçait qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun reste du tranquillisant très puissant que Damien lui avait injecté. Quand il s'était réveillé il avait été interrogé par la femme qui était venue au Canada pour annoncer à Meghan sa véritable identité. Les agents qui se trouvaient avec elle dans sa chambre, lui avaient même injecté un sérum de vérité, comme si il aurait pu mentir et être complice pour faire souffrir la femme qu'il aimait. Après avoir discuté avec le médecin qui venait de l'autoriser à sortir il se décida à aller chercher sa fiancée qui devait être avec sa fille.

Quand il arriva au service pédiatrie une des infirmières lui expliqua que Meghan était descendue quelques étages plus bas pour aller rendre visite à l'agent du gouvernement, monsieur Queen pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Il prit donc de nouveau l'ascenseur et se dirigea dans la direction qu'on lui avait donnée. Quand il demanda à l'accueil on l'envoya dans une chambre où il put retrouver la meilleure amie de sa fiancée.

"Bonjour Laurel...Je cherche Meghan car je peux quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui" dit-il en rentrant dans la chambre.

"Bonjour Colin, vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

"Bien mieux merci. Et vous, j'ai appris ce qui vous étiez arrivé. Je voulais vous remercier de vous êtes occupé de ma fille pendant le kidnapping" dit-il avec le sourire.

"Vous savez qu'Olivia n'est pas votre fille ?" demanda Laurel

"Je sais qu'Oliver Queen est son père mais cela ne change pas grand-chose, je suis son père car je l'élève. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'être du même sang pour être un bon parent" dit-il sûr de lui.

"Je pense qu'il va falloir que je vous explique quelque chose d'important pour que vous compreniez bien les choses. Acceptez-vous de vous asseoir un instant avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle lui montrant la chaise à ses côtés.

"Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire ne changera pas les choses. Meghan m'aime et nous allons repartir au Canada fonder une famille et se marier"

"Non vous croyez que Meghan vous aime mais vous avez tort, Felicity ne vous aime pas. Et juste pour votre information, elle a retrouvé la mémoire en pensant perdre Oliver quand il est parti sauver leur fille"

"Elle a retrouvé...Elle a retrouvé sa mémoire" dit-il en bégayant "Elle ne m'a rien dit tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions avec Olivia "

Il s'assit la nouvelle beaucoup trop difficile à encaisser, il avait toujours espéré que Meghan ne se rappellerait de rien, qu'ils allaient pouvoir retourner chez lui et être enfin ensemble comme il avait rêvé toutes ces années. Il regarda la jeune femme dans le lit et réalisa à son regard de joie qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle avait l'air d'être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la femme qu'ils avaient perdu il y a cinq ans.

"Vous vouliez me raconter quelque chose, je vous écoute" dit-il pas très heureux

"Oliver et Felicity se connaissent depuis des années Colin, elle avait neuf ans quand elle est rentrée dans nos vies à tous et elle les a changé à tout jamais. Oliver l'a toujours protégé, et il a commencé à ressentir de l'attirance pour elle très tôt. Il a toujours pensé que personne ne s'en était rendu compte, mais tout le monde avait vu la façon dont il la regardait. Malheureusement elle était plus jeune que lui et il ne voulait pas la blesser donc il l'a regardé de loin et a gardé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard pour lui."

"Je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec le fait qu'elle ne partira pas avec moi" dit Colin sur la défensive.

"Laissez-moi continuer et taisez-vous" dit Laurel frustrée par cet homme.

"Allez-y si vous pensez que je vais penser autrement après votre histoire" dit-il avec dédain.

"Quand Oliver a disparu, pendant ces cinq années d'absence je me suis rapprochée de Felicity et j'ai pu comprendre et voir la souffrance qu'elle ne supportait pas sa perte, mais au fond de son cœur elle a toujours espéré qu'il lui reviendrait, et il l'a fait. Ils se sont retrouvés, ont réappris à se connaître vu qu'ils avaient changé tous les deux, puis sont tombés amoureux complètement l'un de l'autre. Personne ne pouvait les séparer, le frère de Felicity, Tommy avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois, mais ils s'aimaient trop."

"Peut-être que vous avez raison, ils s'aimaient énormément, mais c'était il y a cinq ans et Meghan m'a rencontré, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et nous allons nous marier" dit-il sèchement

"Cela n'arrivera pas Colin, deux fois la mort a voulu les séparer, Tommy a voulu les éloigner et pourtant je suis sûr qu'à l'instant même ils sont ensemble avec leur fille" dit Laurel catégoriquement "Vous devriez vous faire une raison si vous ne voulez pas souffrir plus Colin, vous ne pourrez pas les séparer. Rien ni personne ne peut les séparer, ils sont destinés à être ensemble toute leur vie" répondit Laurel catégoriquement.

"C'est vous qui ne comprenait pas Melle Lance, Meghan a aimé votre ami mais à présent elle m'aime et nous allons quitter votre ville. Vous devriez être celle à lui dire au revoir rapidement car quand Olivia quittera cet hôpital, Meghan et notre fille repartiront au Canada" dit-il durement

"Si vous êtes si sûr de cela, allez constater pas vous même au service pédiatrie si j'ai tort ou raison" elle lui fit un sourire en coin car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Colin quitta la chambre de Laurel et prit de nouveau l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa fiancée et sa fille dans la chambre du service pédiatrie. Il savait que cette femme se trompait, Oliver Queen avait dû quitter les lieux depuis longtemps quand Meghan lui avait avoué ne plus l'aimer.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il arriva vers la chambre, quand il rentra à l'intérieure il put apercevoir Olivia qui dormait toujours sur son lit, son pouce dans la bouche. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement mais s'arrêta quand une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir s'offrait à lui. Meghan était allongée sur un petit lit pliant, sa main sur la poitrine d'Oliver et sa tête sur son épaule dans le creux de son cou. Ils dormaient paisiblement, les jambes entrelacées ensemble, jamais une seule fois, la femme qu'il aimait n'avait été si intime avec lui. Elle ne l'avait que très rarement laissé la toucher et dès que leurs baisers devenaient trop intenses elle se reculait rapidement.

Il s'approcha du lit d'Olivia et regarda la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement, il avait aimé cet enfant au premier regard tout comme sa mère, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas arrivée par le saint esprit. Mais plus les années passaient sans que Meghan se souvienne de rien plus il s'était imaginé une vie merveilleuse avec elle et Olivia. Il avait même pensé à adopter la petite après son mariage avec Meghan pour qu'Oliva porte son nom.

Mais tous ces beaux rêves se finissaient aujourd'hui, Laurel avait raison, quand il regardait Meghan, plutôt Felicity dans les bras de son mari, bien blottie il réalisait que ces deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment. Quand elle bougea il put même apercevoir l'anneau à sa place, Felicity avait vraiment retrouvé sa mémoire et son cœur avait retrouvé celui à qui il appartenait, et ce n'était pas lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Olivia, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui chuchota ses adieux au creux de son oreille. Il contourna le lit et s'approcha doucement de Felicity et fit de même avec elle évitant que l'homme à ses côtés ne se réveille. Il la regarda encore un instant puis partit en direction de la porte quand il entendit Felicity chuchoter "Je t'aime Oliver".

Colin sentit son cœur se briser car jamais elle n'avait pu lui dire ces trois mots, il n'avait eu le droit que à 'idem', un mot sans valeur, sans signification, sans amour. Mais même dans son sommeil elle parlait à son mari et lui annonçait les trois mots qu'il avait attendus pendant quatre années avec elle. Tout doucement il quitta les lieux et repartit pour sa propre chambre, il devait aller préparer ses affaires pour repartir au Canada seul.

Il avait eu le droit à une famille pendant quelques années mais cela était fini, il reprendrait sa vie tout seul en attendant le jour où il aurait la chance de trouver une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Meghan. Il en était beaucoup moins sûr, car il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique femme comme elle, et il l'avait perdu.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. La suite seras postée mercredi car je passe plusieurs jours en famille ensuite.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Comme j'avais prévenu je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui n'étant pas disponible les prochains jours et surtout n'emportant pas mon ordinateur avec moi.**

 **Maintenant que tout est réglé pour nos amoureux nous nous consacrons sur leur vie après ce drame mais aussi à tout les autres personnages de l'histoire.**

 **Je vous posterais surement assez rapidement les deux derniers chapitres à partir de dimanche.**

 **Merci pour tout vos commentaires, merci aux guest.**

 **Shinobu24 tu es toujours géniale et ton aide est bénéfique pour ma façon d'écrire. Bises.**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier Delicity-Unicorn qui m'a encouragé il y a plusieurs mois à me mettre de nouveau à l'écriture alors que je n'avais aucune confiance en moi pour vous faire partager mes idées. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOAGOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Tommy s'était dépêché le plus vite possible pour aller chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Laurel, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas porter les blouses de l'hôpital trop longtemps. Il avait été heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec Oliver et Felicity aussi, il avait compris que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être séparés.

En effet Oliver avait disparu en mer durant cinq années et il était revenu pour être avec Felicity. Ensuite ils avaient été séparés par la mort de sa sœur, et pourtant cinq années après ils se retrouvaient de nouveau.

Si la mort ne pouvait et ne voulait pas les séparer, qui il était pour le faire. Personne. Il devait juste accepter la décision du destin qui était qu'Oliver et Felicity Queen étaient faits pour vieillir ensemble et s'aimer. Maintenant il devait penser à sa propre vie personnelle, c'est à dire tout faire pour se faire pardonner par la femme qui avait toujours détenu son cœur.

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Laurel était avec une infirmière mais au moment où elle l'aperçut elle lui fit un très grand sourire, il sentit son cœur palpiter. L'infirmière quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard les laissant seul. Tommy s'approcha de Laurel, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés.

"Tu vas mieux Laurel, tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé des couleurs" dit-il caressant ses cheveux.

La jeune femme pencha sa tête contre sa main, elle se sentait bien, enfin en paix avec elle-même, elle savait qui son cœur voulait vraiment, maintenant elle devait espérer que celui de Tommy voulait la même chose qu'elle.

"J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête c'est pour cela que l'infirmière m'a donné de nouveaux antidouleurs"

"Mais ton traumatisme crânien se guérit bien n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tommy inquiet à présent

"Oui cela se guérit mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour ne plus avoir mal. Il vont me garder encore demain puis ils verront l'évolution"

"Je resterai auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sortes." dit Tommy

"Les infirmières ne te laisseront jamais rester Tommy, il y a des heures de visite" dit-elle en souriant

"Et bien je les soudoieraient, ou je ferais un don tellement important à l'hôpital qu'elles ne voudront plus me laisser partir." dit-il en rigolant "Quoiqu'il en soit je reste jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'hôpital"

"Ce ne sera pas possible mais je ne discuterai pas avec toi"

Tommy lui fit un grand sourire et embrassa ses phalanges gardant ensuite sa main dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux ne sachant pas comment commencer la discussion, il pensait que lui apprendre qu'il avait parlé à sa sœur et son beau-frère aiderait pour la suite des évènements qu'il souhait positif pour eux.

"J'ai pu parler à Oliver et Felicity et je me suis excusé de tout ce que je leur avais fait subir. J'ai été un tel idiot de penser que j'avais le droit de dicter la vie de ma sœur. Elle est une adulte, elle veut être avec mon meilleur ami, alors je n'ai pas à l'en dissuader. Si j'avais mieux compris les choses je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps avec Felicity avant sa mort et j'aurais pu être aux côtés d'Oliver, nous aurions pu nous soutenir pendant notre deuil" finit-il

"Je suis heureuse que tu aies réalisé que tu avais fait des erreurs en voulant les séparer, mieux vaut tard que jamais Tommy. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir reconstruire ton amitié avec ton meilleur ami et être de nouveau proche comme avant avec ta sœur"

"Je sais qu'Oliver aime vraiment Felicity, elle est et sera toujours la femme de sa vie. Et je suis heureux que ma sœur ait retrouvé la mémoire, comme cela, ils vont pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble et élever leur fille Olivia"

"Je suis aussi contente qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai même envoyé l'autre docteur en pédiatrie pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre leur amour. Il est persuadé que ta sœur va repartir avec lui, mais il va vite déchanter, car quand tu vois Oliver et Felicity ensemble tu te rends compte tout de suite qu'ils s'aiment."

Tommy était heureux que le médecin quitte la scène il n'aimait pas l'homme, si arrogant et sûr de lui. Il pensait que sa sœur avait été attiré par lui pour ce qu'il était, mais Felicity avait été attiré par lui uniquement car il avait une ressemblance avec son véritable amour. Même amnésique elle recherchait Oliver dans les hommes qu'elle avait dû rencontrer, cela signifiait tout. Maintenant il devait avouer à Laurel qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en la quittant mais c'est elle qui parla en premier.

"Tommy je...hum. Je voulais savoir si il y avait une chance que notre histoire puisse renaître de ses cendres comme ton amitié avec Oliver" dit-elle sans le regarder.

Laurel avait peur de la réponse de Tommy. Voudrait-il toujours d'elle maintenant que tout était réglé entre lui et ses amis ? Elle sentit l'homme qu'elle aimait lui serrer la main et poser son doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle fut étonnée de voir de nouveau de l'amour, de la passion dans ses yeux comme au début de leur histoire.

"Laurel j'ai fini de faire des bêtises. J'ai été un idiot dans beaucoup de choses avec ma sœur et Oliver mais je l'ai été encore plus en t'obligeant à me quitter sans laisser une chance à notre couple. Tu avais raison le dernier jour où nous nous sommes vus, ma colère m'avait rendu aveugle à ta détresse, au fait que je détruisais la plus belle histoire que j'avais eu dans la vie"

"Oh Tommy ! " dit-elle les larmes coulant sur les joues.

"Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour d'avoir été si égoïste et de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Je sais que tu es amoureuse d'Oliver mais avec ma sœur qui est revenue peut-être..."

"J'ai cru être amoureuse d'Oliver, mais mon cœur n'a appartenu qu'à une seule personne pendant toutes ces années. J'étais si en colère contre toi que tu ne voulais pas te rendre compte qu'Oliver aimait ta sœur comme un fou, qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais quand nous avons été enfermés tu étais de nouveau comme le Tommy dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, gentil, bienveillant et j'ai compris que je t'ai toujours aimé, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais disparu, juste caché par ma colère"

"Oh Laurel !" dit Tommy se levant et l'embrassant passionnément sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant tendrement, puis passionnément. Leurs souffles s'amenuisant ils arrêtèrent le baiser mais gardèrent leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

"Je t'aime toujours Laurel et je voudrais une autre chance de te prouver que tu es la seule et unique femme que je souhaite dans ma vie pour toujours"

"Je t'aime aussi Tommy. Plus que tout"

Tommy s'allongea à côté de Laurel sur le lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal, elle installa sa tête sur son épaule, sa main sur son cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quelques instant mais Tommy obligea sa petite amie à s'endormir sur lui quand il l'attrapa en train de bailler pour la troisième fois. Il lui promit qu'il serait toujours là quand elle se réveillerait, que plus jamais il ne la quitterait.

Quand une infirmière lui demanda de partir une heure après, il refusa de quitter la chambre de la femme qu'il aimait. Quand elle fit appel au médecin, Tommy lui proposa de l'aider financièrement à améliorer leur chambre en faisant un don substantiel pour l'hôpital. Il prévint le médecin qu'il accepte ou pas il ne quitterait pas cette chambre, du moins pas sans la femme qu'il aimait.

Cédant à sa demande, le médecin quitta la chambre en expliquant à l'infirmière que monsieur Merlyn avait l'autorisation de rester auprès de mademoiselle Lance toute la nuit. Satisfait et n'étant plus dérangé par personne, Tommy s'endormit en tenant sa petite amie, et bientôt futur femme dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux et d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Felicity regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre la ville de Starling City, elle remarquait que le beau temps était enfin revenu, le soleil brillait de nouveau dans le ciel de sa ville. Hier soir l'orage avait été important mais d'un coup le ciel noir avait été remplacé par des milliers d'étoiles. Elle adorait tout ce qu'il se référait à l'univers, elle sentit son corps faire un soubresaut quand elle se rappela le premier endroit qu'Oliver lui avait fait visité quand elle était encore amnésique. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit où tout avait commencé pour eux. C'était le jour qu'Oliver avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui avait expliqué la jalousie qui s'était emparé de lui quand cet agent de sécurité avait essayé de la séduire devant lui.

Felicity s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été déçu qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de cet endroit particulier, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi. Son pauvre mari qui l'avait vu avec un autre homme, qui ne se rappelait d'aucun endroit précieux à leurs yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu éviter qu'il ne subisse ces désagréments, mais maintenant c'était fini, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et Darkh était mort, il ne pouvait plus les séparer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant se rappelant de son réveil dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Alors que le soleil du matin passait à travers les stores des fenêtres de l'hôpital, Felicity avait ouvert lentement les yeux. Au début un peu perdu par rapport à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, puis elle s'était rappelée tout ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle avait pu enfin dire à son mari qu'elle se souvenait de lui, de leur amour.

Pendant qu'elle se réveillait, elle avait senti la chaleur qui semblait irradier dans tout son corps, elle s'était tortillée légèrement pour trouver le corps d'Oliver collé contre son dos. Ils avaient dû se retourner pendant leur sommeil. Tout son corps s'était teinté d'excitation et d'anticipation. Juste la pensée de lui allongé à côté d'elle faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait délibérément agité ses hanches de façon séduisante contre sa virilité. Elle avait entendu un soupir pendant qu'il dormait encore s'échapper de ses lèvres. Felicity avait lutté pour contenir un rire qui menaçait de révéler son intention. Elle avait su qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour l'éveiller.

Elle s'était immobilisée quelques instants avant de continuer à le taquiner nonchalamment. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait frotté ses fesses de manière provocatrice sur son membre, le pressant de répondre. Oliver avait été bien au courant de ses mouvements avec la deuxième tentative. Il l'avait tiré contre son corps, l'embrassant et lui mordant doucement la nuque. Felicity avait baissé la tête, dans le but de lui donner un meilleur accès à son endroit sensible. Elle avait senti sa virilité s'animer instantanément, se pressant contre son dos.

Elle s'était tournée lentement dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il avait trouvé rapidement ses lèvres, la couvrant de doux baisers. Alors que ses mains avaient parcouru les doux contours de son corps, ils avaient entendu frapper à la porte. Felicity avait tiré les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait voulu s'assurer qu'Oliver ne voyait pas le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

L'infirmière qui avait frappé à la porte était rentrée après que son mari lui avait confirmé qu'elle pouvait venir à l'intérieur. Felicity l'avait vu se retourner sur le ventre pour cacher sa frustration et forçant son érection à se détendre avant que la jeune femme qui était rentrée dans la chambre de leur fille ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

Après que l'infirmière Kelly soit partie de la pièce leur certifiant qu'Olivia allait très bien à présent et que quelqu'un allait venir débrancher le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque dans quelques minutes quand leur fille se serait réveillée. Felicity n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que son mari ne l'ai plaqué sur le lit, il lui avait capturé la bouche d'un mouvement rapide, savourant sa douce saveur. Elle avait ouvert volontiers la bouche, lui permettant de goûter au goût sucré qu'elle avait à offrir. Alors que sa langue avait dansé avec la sienne, ses mains s'étaient déplacées instinctivement plus bas d'elles-mêmes. Il avait commencé rapidement à déboutonner son chemisier, sans jamais briser ce spectaculaire baiser.

Felicity s'était retrouvée à se cambrer vers son contact, tandis que ses mains chaudes s'étaient frayées un chemin le long de ses côtés, vers ses seins qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Oliver l'avait ensuite embrassée le long de la trajectoire familière de son cou, se dirigeant lentement vers le sud. Ses mains avaient rapidement ouvert son chemisier, et s'étaient attardées dans son dos, détachant son soutien-gorge avec aisance. Il avait baissé lentement les bretelles de ses épaules, révélant sa douce peau soyeuse.

"Tu as toujours aussi bon goût mon amour", avait-il murmuré contre sa peau

Felicity avait laissé échapper un petit rire, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle l'avait encouragé à continuer sa tâche à portée de main, en baissant la tête d'un air enjoué. Elle avait haleté quand elle l'avait senti engloutir tout son sein. Il avait placé ses mains autour de son dos, la tirant le plus près possible. Juste au moment où sa langue s'était élancée pour jouer, le téléphone d'Oliver avait sonné les surprenant tous les deux.

Felicity sentait ses joues rougir à ce souvenir, ils avaient tellement été pris dans leur passion de se retrouver, d'être pressé de ne faire plus qu'un qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la chambre, leur fille dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Elle s'en serait éternellement voulu si son Olivia les avaient trouvé faisant l'amour dans sa chambre, elle avait toujours fait très attention quand elle était avec Colin même si ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour, ils échangeaient des baisers le plus souvent quand sa fille dormait où bien quand elle n'était pas présente avec elle.

Mais avec Oliver, son mari, tout était si différent, ils avaient perdu cinq ans de leur vie ensemble, elle ne voulait plus perdre une minute de plus. Mais elle savait aussi que toute bonne chose valait le coup d'attendre, et qu'elles se dérouleraient en temps voulu, ils avaient leur vie devant eux à présent.

Elle regarda de nouveau la ville qui se présentait devant elle tel un tapis rouge. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette ville qu'elle adorait tant ? Où elle avait eu un nouveau père, une enfance merveilleuse avec Malcom, Tommy, sa mère, Thea et surtout Oliver. Elle sursauta au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

« Bonjour » dit-elle doucement

« Bonjour » dit-il en la fixant

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, les doigts entrelacés devant elle. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir maintenant près de lui, pourtant pendant les dernières années il avait été son seul soutien, sa seule famille, son roc.

« J'ai appris que tu sortais aujourd'hui alors je voulais te parler avant que tu ne quittes l'hôpital»

"Oui j'aurais dû partir hier déjà mais un des examens que j'ai passé a dû être de nouveau vérifié donc je suis resté une nuit supplémentaire" dit-il sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux.

« Colin» elle paniqua à l'idée de lui parler, à lui avouer qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle devait s'excuser aussi que d'une certaine façon, même involontairement, elle s'était peut-être servi de lui pour boucher ce manque qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Elle le fixa et réalisa maintenant, pourquoi elle avait été attirée par lui dès le début. Même amnésique, sa mémoire se rappelait de la corpulence, des traits du visage de son mari. Et c'est ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer en regardant l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant ces quatre dernières années. Il avait des traits physiques d'Oliver, la même taille avec moins de muscle quand même, des yeux clairs, la couleur de ses cheveux était aussi identique.

« Colin...je voudrais m'excuser pour... »

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle lui expliquerait en premier qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire, donc les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari étaient de nouveaux dans son cœur. Il se demanda si en fait ils étaient vraiment partis, sinon elle se serait vraiment laissée aller dans ses bras, elle l'aurait aimé comme lui l'aimait. Puis ensuite elle lui dirait qu'elle serait toujours dans sa vie et qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il puisse rencontrer le même amour qu'elle partageait avec son mari Oliver.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Meghan. J'ai passé quatre années magnifiques à tes côtés. Et même si j'aurais aimé que cela ne se finisse pas comme cela, je comprends que tu ne continues pas ta vie avec moi» dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Mais je t'ai donné beaucoup d'espoir ? »

« Pas vraiment » il lui sourit « Tu ne m'as jamais laissé vraiment t'approcher »

« Mon cœur lui a toujours appartenu » dit-elle en regardant le lino au lieu de Colin.

« Je le sais. Je m'en suis aperçu »

Elle releva la tête pour le fixer « Je ne comprends pas »

Il ouvrit l'armoire murale de l'hôpital et en sortit son sac et les quelques affaires qui y étaient déposés. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait hier et la constatation qu'il avait pu lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait perdu définitivement.

"Hier je te cherchais partout car je voulais t'annoncer que l'on pourrait partir rapidement. Mais j'ai trouvé ton amie Laurel à la place qui m'a expliqué à quel point l'amour que tu partages avec ton mari est indestructible. Que même deux fois la mort vous avait séparé et pourtant vous vous étiez retrouvés à chaque fois, c'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a aussi expliqué que tu avais retrouvé ta mémoire"

"Je suis désolée je voulais te le dire quand nous étions ensemble dans la chambre d'Olivia mais je ne savais pas..."

"Comment me le dire." finit-il pour elle "Je comprends Meghan ce n'était pas facile pour toi. Donc ne voulant pas croire ton amie et voulant lui montrer qu'elle avait tort et que tu voulais être avec moi je suis parti te retrouver dans la chambre d'Olivia."

"Je ne t'ai pas vu venir dans la chambre de ma fille" dit-elle étonnée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Ce qui est normale car vous étiez allongés dans le lit pliant emmêlés ensemble avec Oliver» dit-il en fermant les yeux « Et j'ai vu aussi que tu avais remis ton alliance»

« Je suis tellement désolée Colin » répondit-elle tristement.

Felicity s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main pour essayer de le réconforter. De sentir sa petite main dans la sienne fit battre le cœur de Colin donnant toujours un espoir que peut-être. Alors il baissa les yeux sur leur mains jointes et put voir l'anneau d'or y briller, il le caressa du bout du doigt, rien ne la ferait revenir auprès de lui.

"Je t'ai entendu lui dire "je t'aime" pendant ton sommeil. Tu n'as jamais été capable de me le dire pendant toute notre relation, pas une seule fois même pendant ton sommeil. Et j'ai réalisé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais pu me le dire car même amnésique ton cœur lui appartenait et quoiqu'il arrive il le sera à tout jamais" dit-il se détachant d'elle.

« Je l'aime tellement Colin. Depuis mon enfance j'ai été amoureuse de lui. »

« Je sais, ton amie Laurel me l'a expliqué » répondit-il en lui caressant la joue « Et tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais depuis que je te connais. Tu sais maintenant qui tu es, que tu as une famille, et tu connais qui est le père de ton Olivia»

« Oui » elle chuchota "Mais je te fais souffrir à présent et cela n'a jamais été mon intention."

"Je le sais Meghan et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas amer que notre histoire se termine, je suis seulement triste de ne pas avoir su rester un peu plus éloigné sachant que tu avais surement une vie ailleurs. Mais cela était trop difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi."

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su t'aimer autant que tu l'as fait. Tu es un homme remarquable Colin et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'un jour tu sois heureux car tu le mérites." dit-elle sincèrement.

"Tu pourras expliquer à Oliva pourquoi je ne suis pas là. Et je suis sûr que ton mari va faire un excellent père, mais j'espère qu'il acceptera que tu me donnes quelques nouvelles de vous deux »

"Je t'enverrai des photos d'Olivia et je vais lui expliquer pourquoi son papa Colin ne vit plus avec nous. Et Colin, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous durant toutes ces années »

Colin se dirigea vers le lit d'hôpital pour récupérer son sac, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse se rendre compte que leurs adieux étaient vraiment difficile pour lui. Avec une boule dans la gorge il se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

« Merci à toi d'avoir existé dans ma vie...Felicity Queen» dit-il se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Au revoir"

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme pourrait être malheureuse d'avoir perdu cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie, mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur à la poitrine comme quand Oliver avait quitté sa chambre hier matin. Bien sûr elle était reconnaissante que Colin ait pu l'aider à passer ces années avec sa fille, d'avoir été présent pour la réconforter quand elle ne supportait plus de ne pas se rappeler.

Mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être heureuse avec lui, elle n'avait pas pu s'investir à cent pour cent dans leur relation car inconsciemment elle aimait un autre homme. Elle regarda sa main gauche et caressa l'anneau. Son mari lui manquait déjà, elle ne l'avait quitté que depuis une heure mais elle était en manque de lui. Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Oliver, l'homme de sa vie.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre doucement elle put voir son mari et sa fille l'un à côté de l'autre sur le petit lit, sa fille s'était réveillée pendant son absence. Elle allait prévenir de sa présence quand elle entendit sa petite fille parler, elle resta donc muette pour les observer tous les deux.

« Maman va revenir bientôt ? » demanda Olivia

« Oui ta maman va vite revenir ma puce »

« J'ai soif » dit-elle « Tu aimes le chocolat toi ? » elle le regarda avec ses petits yeux doux.

« Oui j'adore le chocolat...nous pouvons demander à une infirmière de nous en apporter si tu veux ? »

« Oui » dit-elle avec le sourire

Oliver commença à se lever mais fut retenu par la petite main sur son bras « Je t'ai vu ici cette nuit » dit sa fille

Son mari regarda Oliva avec de gros yeux, il fut étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, ils avaient été persuadé avec Felicity que leur fille dormait bien et ne se serait pas rendu compte de leur situation. La jeune femme qui se trouvait à la porte eut un frisson de peur qui lui parcouru le corps. Comment sa petite fille réagirait quand elle apprendrait la vérité, elle avait considéré Colin comme son père depuis ses un an. Accepterait-elle son père ou le repousserait-elle ? Elle écouta de nouveau la conversation quand elle entendit Oliver répondre à sa fille.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien »

« Maman aussi elle s'assurait que j'allais bien ? Elle était dans tes bras, je l'ai vue »

« Olivia je peux t'expliquer pourquoi maman était dans mes bras. Il faut que je te dise que...»

« Pas la peine. Je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai compris qui tu es »

"Comment ? Est-ce que maman te l'a dit ?" demanda Oliver étonné, Felicity ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait parlé avec leur fille de sa paternité.

« J'ai trouvé cette photo quand nous étions dans la maison avec tous les messieurs » dit-elle en lui tendant la photo qu'elle avait sortie de son petit sac.

Oliver prit la photo dans ses mains et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, il avait gardé cette photo près de lui dans leur chambre quand il habitait encore dans le loft avant de déménager avec Laurel. Quand ils avaient caché toutes les preuves du lien qui l'unissait à Felicity, ils avaient dû oublier de la prendre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il avait regardé cette photo pendant des heures après la mort de sa femme, en réalisant que plus jamais il ne pourrait la tenir comme cela, de sentir le bébé bouger dans son ventre, voir sa fille grandir, l'appeler papa. Il caressa le visage de Felicity sur la photo.

« C'est maman et toi, et tu lui touches le ventre. Tu as un grand sourire »

« Oui ma puce. Mais tu es trop petite pour avoir compris pourquoi je touchais le ventre à ta maman » dit-il essuyant ses joues de la preuve de son émoi.

« D'accord c'est vrai. » dit-elle en soufflant de ne pas avoir dupé cet homme à ses côtés « Papa m'a tout expliqué hier quand maman est partie. Je cherchais ma poupée dans mon sac et la photo est tombée»

Felicity pleurait silencieusement à cette annonce. C'était pour cela que Colin lui avait dit qu'Oliver serait un excellent père, parce qu'il avait tout expliqué à Olivia. Son mari et sa fille étaient tellement dans leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'elle était présente dans la pièce.

« Donc Colin t'a expliqué pourquoi je touchais le ventre de ta maman ? »

"Il m'a dit que dans le ventre à maman c'était moi avant que je sois née. Il m'a dit que si tu touchais le ventre de ma maman c'est parce que tu étais mon vrai papa. Et que même si il m'aimait beaucoup comme cela" elle écarta ses bras pour lui montrer comment Colin l'aimait "je devrais quand même apprendre à te connaître quand on viendrait te rendre visite"

« Il a raison. Je suis ton papa » dit-il la lèvre tremblante.

Il avait si peur d'être rejeté par ce petit ange qui était sa fille mais qui ne le connaissait pas. Et encore plus car elle pensait ce que Colin lui avait certifié, qu'il ne ferait pas parti de sa vie mais qu'il aurait le droit de venir la voir de temps en temps. Mais Olivia ne savait pas encore que c'est Colin qui viendrait lui rendre visite en fait, et il s'inquiétait de la réaction de sa fille à cette nouvelle. Pour elle il était tout de même un étranger alors que Colin, elle le considérait comme son père.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là avant mon bébé. D'avoir loupé le début de ta vie » il pleurait à chaude larmes à présent, la serrant contre lui.

La petite se détacha de son étreinte et le fixa. Il posa ses pouces sur les petites joues d'Olivia, elle était si belle comme sa maman. La petite fille tourna son visage et aperçut sa mère près de la porte avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Oliver tourna aussi la tête et vit son épouse. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. Olivia se leva et couru dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman tu es là » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Oui ma puce » dit Felicity la voix tremblante la serrant fort contre elle.

« Où est papa maman ? » demanda Olivia

"Regarde ma puce il est derrière toi" dit-elle en lui montrant Oliver

"Non pas ce monsieur. Je veux voir mon papa Colin. Il doit venir pour que l'on puisse rentrer à la maison tous les trois" dit-elle

Oliver sentit son cœur se contracter aux mots de sa fille, elle ne le considérait pas comme son père, pour elle comme il l'avait supposé Colin était son père. Il n'arriverait pas à avoir l'amour de sa fille comme Colin avait pu l'avoir.

"Ma puce" répondit Felicity en lui tournant le visage vers elle pour la regarder bien dans les yeux "Colin a dû rentrer dans sa maison au Canada où ses patients l'attendent"

"Et nous maman nous partons quand rejoindre papa ?" demanda Olivia

« Nous restons à Starling City, cette ville est notre maison maintenant. Ton oncle Tommy, ta tante Laurel et ta tante Thea, ton papa et ta grand-mère, que tu rencontreras bientôt, habite ici ma chérie. »

"Mais si papa ne vit pas ici avec nous et que nous repartons pas dans notre maison avec lui. Où va-t-on habiter maman ?" demanda Olivia les larmes coulant sur ses joues à présent.

« Chez moi » chuchota Oliver« Si tu le veux bien ma chérie. Sinon je vous laisse mon appartement pour vous. C'est toi qui décide ma puce »

« Tante Laurel m'a dit que tu avais une piscine. Je n'ai pas vu de piscine moi là où il y avait tous les messieurs »

« Elle a voulu te parler du manoir de ma famille où j'habitais quand j'étais jeune comme toi avec ta tante Thea »

"C'est quoi un manoir maman ?" demanda Olivia en regardant sa mère.

"C'est comme un grand château"

"Comme le château de la princesse blanche neige ?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres à présent.

"Cela pourrait ressembler au château de Blanche neige ma chérie"

Oliver se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette situation, Olivia avait appris qu'il était son père et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse à ce sujet. Elle voulait repartir avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, c'est à dire Colin, et il fallait presque lui faire croire à un château de princesse pour qu'elle accepte de venir avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi difficile, elle acceptait son oncle Tommy, sa tante Laurel et il était presque sûr que quand elle rencontrerait Thea elle voudrait bien aller avec elle.

Mais sa fille ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie, peut-être aurait-il dû dire à Felicity de suivre Colin, même si elle se souvenait de leur histoire, surement que pour le bien être de leur enfant il devait les laisser partir loin de lui. Il remarqua que sa fille se blottissait dans les bras de sa mère, ne voulant pas se rapprocher de lui, il avait mal au cœur. Il se leva et s'avança vers elles.

"Felicity" chuchota-t-il ne voulant pas effrayer sa fille "Peut-être que cela n'était pas une bonne idée" dit-il sentant sa gorge se resserrer.

"Que veux-tu dire Oliver ?" demanda Felicity le regardant avec panique.

"Vous devriez...surement pour son bien" dit-il faisant signe vers sa fille qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère regardant à l'opposé "Vous devriez repartir pour le...Pour le Canada avec...avec Colin"

"Non mais tu ne vas pas bien Oliver...Tu deviens fou" répondit Felicity les dents serrés "Je t'ai perdu pendant cinq ans...Je ne te quitte plus...Olivia va s'habituer à toi...Il faut juste du temps"

"Je ne veux pas non plus te quitter, je t'aime beaucoup trop...Mais je pense au bonheur de ma fille et..." commença-t-il convaincu

"Et sa vie est avec sa famille...avec son père...avec toi et moi. Il est hors de question que j'habite avec Colin alors que je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Tu as bien compris Oliver" finit-elle essoufflée d'avoir parlé sans pause.

« Oui Felicity...Je voulais juste le meilleur pour elle et pour toi" dit-il doucement

"Et le meilleur c'est de vivre avec toi comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début"

"Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Mme Queen" dit-il en lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres "Je vais préparer votre arrivée dans le manoir »

Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de sa fille et lui caressa doucement. Il s'avança doucement de son oreille et lui chuchota « Papa t'aime ma puce » puis il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il prit sa veste en cuir et commença à partir. Il vit Felicity murmurer des mots à sa fille. Puis d'un coup sa fille se retourna vers lui.

« Monsieur ! » cria Olivia

Oliver s'arrêta au mot prononcé par la petite fille et revint sur ses pas à leur hauteur. Elle l'avait appelé monsieur, ce qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue à parler, la gorge trop serrée pour sortir un seul mot de sa bouche et les larmes qui s'installaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Tu peux me montrer ton château de princesse ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

«Bien sûr cela me ferait plaisir de t'emmener dans ma maison. Tu vas peut-être rencontrer ma sœur qui est ta tante Thea et son mari » dit-il lui souriant content qu'elle accepte d'aller voir sa maison de famille.

Felicity déposa la petite à terre et Oliver ouvrit la porte, ils sortirent à tour de rôle, pendant que sa femme et sa fille patientaient dans le couloir, Oliver partit voir la station d'infirmière pour signer les papiers de décharge d'Olivia. Une jeune femme était venue le voir juste avant que sa fille ne se réveille pour lui expliquer que la petite fille pouvait quitter à présent l'hôpital, qu'il n'avait qu'à venir signer les papiers à leurs départs.

Ne voulant pas laisser Olivia toute seule à ce moment-là il avait prévenu l'infirmière qu'il passerait dès que sa femme serait revenue dans la chambre. Quand tout fut fini il fit signe à Felicity et Olivia qu'ils pouvaient partir à présent. Il s'avança doucement, marchant devant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il sentit ensuite une petite main s'introduire dans la sienne. Il regarda vers le bas et vit la petite lui sourire.

« Tu me portes s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la blottit contre lui, puis ensuite elle s'éloigna de lui et le fixa de nouveau et toucha sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux et ses cheveux très court. Oliver ne bougeait pas et la laissa faire, elle continua en lui touchant les joues avec sa barbe, les oreilles, le menton. Ensuite elle prit le petit miroir que sa mère lui avait donné et se regarda dedans et fit de même avec son propre visage. Elle fixa de nouveau Oliver et ensuite elle se tourna vers mère qui regardait la scène émerveillée.

"Tu as raison maman il est presque comme moi. Mais je n'ai pas de barbe" dit-elle faisant une petite moue pour prouver son point "Cela pique beaucoup"

Felicity avait demandé à sa fille de bien regarder Oliver et de le toucher et elle verrait que c'était bien son papa. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui encore. Elle comprenait que sa fille pouvait avoir peur, tout était si nouveau pour elle, tant de choses avait changé en si peu de temps. Mais elle ne se voyait pas être éloignée de son mari encore.

Elle était heureuse uniquement quand il était dans sa vie, pendant toutes ces années où elle avait été amnésique elle avait senti qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle pour être vraiment bien, heureusement elle avait eu Olivia sinon elle n'aurait pas pu survivre. Mais ce manque qu'elle ressentait c'était le manque de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était le manque d'Oliver.

Oliver avait les yeux humides de voir sa fille apprendre son visage par cœur. Cela le touchait énormément qu'elle essaye de faire un effort, il se doutait que Felicity y était pour quelque chose mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être content d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras enfin et qu'elle le touche. Elle déposa de nouveau ses mains sur son visage et le regarda intensément, il pouvait constater qu'elle se posait plusieurs questions, elle avait le même regard que sa mère quand elle était dans ses analyses voulant résoudre un problème.

"Est ce que je dois t'appeler papa ?" demanda-t-elle "Car j'ai papa Colin mais tu es mon vrai papa n'est-ce pas ?"

« Oui » dit Oliver laissant enfin ses larmes couler. "Oui je suis ton père et tu peux m'appeler papa si tu le souhaites. Mais si tu veux m'appeler Oliver tu le peux aussi. Tout ce que je veux c'est être auprès de toi et ta maman car je vous aime tellement toutes les deux"

"Tu es mon papa" dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou souriant

Oliver l'embrassa sur les cheveux les larmes continuant de couler, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Felicity s'approcher avec les larmes aussi. Elle les serra tous les deux dans une grande étreinte, elle était si heureuse. Depuis la naissance d'Olivia elle attendait d'avoir le père de sa fille auprès d'elle, de se trouver dans ses bras, et qu'ils soient enfin une famille.

« Tu me montres la piscine et le château, papa » demanda Olivia se débattant pour descendre.

« Oui mon ange, papa vous ramène à la maison » répondit Oliver en la posant sur le sol

La petite fille se mit à courir dans le couloir vers les ascenseurs. Elle se retourna « Maman, papa, vite il va partir sans nous » dit-elle en sautant devant l'ascenseur

Oliver regarda sa femme. Elle souriait de bon cœur, sa joie illuminant son visage.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait Felicity, merci d'avoir fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux aujourd'hui» dit-il en la fixant

« Je t'ai promis que jamais plus je ne te quitterai, nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes une famille avec Olivia pour toujours » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et déposant un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres

« Je t'aime » lui chuchota Oliver "infiniment"

« Je t'aime aussi » elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire "plus que tout"

Il lui serra la taille et la colla à son corps « Allons y Mme Queen, notre fille nous attend » et ils avancèrent vers l'ascenseur où sautillait Olivia.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Thea était présente avec Roy. Felicity tellement heureuse de retrouver sa meilleur amie lui sauta dans les bras, chuchotant sans cesse qu'elle lui avait tant manqué. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle se retrouva devant sa belle-sœur, Oliver se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prévenir sa speedy de leur arrivée au manoir.

"Tu m'as dit qu'elle était amnésique" demanda Thea les larmes coulant sur ses joues pendant qu'elle serrait Felicity dans ses bras avec force.

"Je suis désolé Speedy de ne rien t'avoir dit je suis impardonnable mais cela est arrivée hier, et puis nous étions à l'hôpital après avoir sauvé Tommy, Laurel et notre fille de l'enlèvement par Darkh."

"Mais je suis ta sœur tu aurais dû m'appeler pour me prévenir que tu étais à l'hôpital, que ma meilleur amie et ma nièce étaient aussi à l'hôpital. Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui tout le monde va bien Thea, ma mémoire est revenue quand Oliver m'a quitté"

"Il t'a quitté ? A quel moment tu as quitté ta femme Oliver ?" demanda Thea

"Je te l'expliquerai en détail plus tard Speedy. Pour l'instant cette petite puce" il montra sa fille "qui s'appelle Olivia et qui est ta nièce veux voir la piscine"

"Vous avez eu un enfant ensemble" elle demanda en regardant Olivia "Tu ne m'as parlé que de Felicity lorsque nous avons parlé il y a trois jours." Elle put se rendre compte de la ressemblance de la petite avec son frère, les mêmes yeux bleus.

"Vous aviez déjà tous perdu Felicity, je ne voulais pas rajouter de la peine en vous expliquant qu'en plus d'avoir perdu la femme que j'aimais j'avais perdu mon enfant à naître aussi. Tu te rappelles dans quel état j'étais déjà ?"

Thea acquiesça, elle se rappelait très bien que son frère pleurait tous les jours, de sa période où il buvait à outrance, Roy lui avait appris l'accident de son frère et que Diggle s'occupait bien de lui. Elle avait voulu le soutenir dans son deuil mais elle souffrait de son côté aussi, elle trouvait cela très difficile pour elle de parler avec lui de la femme qui avait été une bouée de sauvetage dans leur vie à chacun. Elle plia les genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui tendit la main tout en se présentant.

"Bonjour Olivia, je suis Thea Queen Harper, ta tante préférée" dit-elle en souriant

"J'ai déjà une tante, elle s'appelle Laurel et elle s'est occupée de moi quand les mauvais messieurs nous avaient pris avec oncle Tommy. Papa est venu nous sauver"

Thea regarda son frère et il lui murmura plus tard, il ne voulait pas discuter de cela devant sa fille, elle avait déjà subi un traumatisme qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de sitôt.

"D'accord donc je serai ta deuxième tante préférée, tu veux bien ?" demanda-t-elle à la petite fille

"Je suis d'accord" dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Thea qui la serra contre elle très fort.

"Et le monsieur gentil qui se trouve à mes côtés est ton oncle Roy, ton deuxième oncle préféré"

Olivia se détacha de sa tante et se jeta dans les jambes de son nouvel oncle.

"Maman" dit-elle en regardant sa mère "Je peux aller à la piscine maintenant avec mon oncle et ma tante"

Felicity fut d'accord, c'est comme cela que sa fille partit entre Thea et Roy leur tenant la main pour aller se baigner dans la piscine qu'elle avait connu étant jeune. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et elle sentit des frissons la parcourir quand son mari lui prodigua des baisers dans le cou. Elle lui prit la main et ils montèrent les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Oliver, cette fois-ci le manoir n'était pas un immense labyrinthe, elle connaissait tous les recoins pour y avoir souvent joué avec Thea quand elles étaient jeunes.

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'allongea immédiatement sur le lit en emmenant Oliver avec elle. Il y a quelques nuit quand ils étaient venu ici, elle avait eu envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Sans le savoir son corps le réclamait à ce moment, et encore plus maintenant, cela faisait cinq ans que son mari ne l'avait pas touché, elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle aperçut Oliver envoyer un message, quand il la vit le regarder il expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Thea de s'occuper d'Olivia un petit moment et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé car il avait l'intention de redécouvrir sa femme.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur le lit pour supporter son poids au-dessus d'elle. Elle glissa sa paume sur son bras et sur son épaule, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque et l'attirant vers elle. Lentement, ses lèvres descendirent pour rencontrer les siennes dans un baiser sensuel et prolongé. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure pleine dans sa bouche, la caressant avec sa langue, et elle soupira doucement. Elle ouvrit chaque bouton de sa chemise avec précaution, puis elle leva les mains vers le haut de sa poitrine bien musclée et sur ses larges épaules, repoussant sa chemise loin de son corps.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle l'embrassa avidement. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour la taquiner avec le bout de la langue, elle répondit avec empressement, écartant ses lèvres et caressant doucement sa langue avec la sienne. Alors qu'il brisait leur baiser affamé, Felicity traînait le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine nue en s'arrêtant seulement quand elle atteignait le prochain vêtement à enlever. Elle déboucla sa ceinture d'une main puis alla directement au bouton de son pantalon, ne prenant pas le temps d'enlever la ceinture.

Oliver essaya de se concentrer sur les boutons de sa chemise en soie alors que sa main effleurait son excitation. Il avait seulement ouvert les trois premiers au moment où elle essayait de pousser son pantalon sur ses hanches, et il pensa que cela suffirait à faire passer la chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et souleva ses hanches pour aider Felicity à enlever les vêtements non désirés. Quand il se retourna vers elle, il était nu. Ses mains effleurèrent son corps, ne se reposant jamais au même endroit pendant plus d'un moment. Elle s'arrêta seulement pour lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, permettant à Oliver de retirer sa chemise. Dès que le vêtement fut jeté au sol, ses mains étaient de retour sur son corps chaud.

Il lui saisit la taille, la tirant vers lui, aussi près que possible. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, lui mordilla le menton puis laissa une traînée de baisers chauds et humides le long de sa gorge jusqu'à la pointe de sa clavicule. Elle soupira à nouveau, un bourdonnement doux et féminin d'approbation, et il envoya un choc d'électricité à travers le corps d'Oliver. Se déplaçant plus bas, il captura sa poitrine dans la caverne chaude de sa bouche. Retirant lentement, il tira sur son mamelon avec ses lèvres, puis le relâcha et souffla un jet d'air frais sur sa peau rougie. Elle frissonna, puis passa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux blonds, ramenant sa bouche vers sa poitrine.

Il concéda heureusement et récupéra son prix. Tourbillonnant sa langue autour du nœud tendu, il le taquina et le téta jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde sous lui. Il planta un baiser dans la vallée entre ses seins, et sa main dériva sur son ventre et plus bas. En retour, elle chercha son érection, caressant sa dureté avec la paume de sa main et taquinant son bout avec ses doigts. Il gémit doucement en réponse à ses caresses et rapidement enleva la dernière barrière entre eux.

Quand elle était aussi nue que lui, il se déplaça au-dessus d'elle, la pressant doucement dans le matelas. Son gémissement silencieux lui dit combien elle appréciait le poids de son corps sur elle. Elle plia les genoux, s'ouvrant à lui. La peau soyeuse de l'intérieur de ses cuisses se pressait contre ses côtés. Apportant sa main gauche entre eux, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur les boucles à la jointure de ses jambes et la caressa doucement. Enfonçant son doigt dans son cœur, il la trouva chaude et humide et prête pour lui.

Elle enroula sa main autour de sa dure et chaude longueur puis l'enleva en le guidant jusqu'à son entrée. Il pressa juste le bout de son érection en elle, mais attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné avant de l'entrer pleinement. Alors qu'il la pénétrait, elle souleva ses hanches pour pouvoir l'emmener plus loin. La sensation, après si longtemps, était indescriptible. Oliver prit son temps à faire l'amour à sa femme, la poussant lentement contre elle et prodiguant son corps avec des baisers langoureux. Elle exprima son approbation à chaque contact avec un doux soupir ou gémissement, conscient des autres occupants de la maison.

Au fur et à mesure que l'intensité de son plaisir s'intensifiait, il augmentait légèrement son élan et changeait l'angle de ses poussées pour amener Felicity avec lui. Elle fit un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, près d'un gémissement, et cela seul le fit presque planer. Déplaçant une main pour saisir sa hanche, il poussa plus profondément et plus fort qu'avant. Elle se raidit immédiatement, se contractant et pulsant autour de lui. Le tenant fermement contre elle, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son dos, comme s'il était sa ligne de vie.

La férocité de son orgasme l'amena au bord et l'envoya voler juste au large du précipice. Il enfouit son visage contre la peau douce de son épaule pour étouffer son grognement d'extase. Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment, puis Oliver glissa hors de sa chaleur et à ses côtés, sa tête reposant toujours sur son épaule. Les deux respirant fort, ils prirent le temps de se remettre de leur intermède passionné.

"Je t'aime Felicity Smoak Queen. Je t'aime aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et moins que demain" dit-il embrassant sa tempe.

"Je t'aime plus que tout Oliver Jonas Queen et je veux que tu saches que mon amour pour toi est sincère, ne se terminera jamais même si notre relation a subi des virgules pendant ces cinq années séparées, elle ne connaîtra jamais de point je t'en fais la promesse."

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration régulière. Elle caressa sa joue et il soupira doucement, mais ne répondit pas autrement. Elle se blottit contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur sa poitrine.

Comme elle commençait à s'endormir elle-même, avec son mari près d'elle dans son lit, elle décida que parfois le destin faisait vraiment bien les choses. Sans cette attaque dans sa petite maison au Canada, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle s'appelait Felicity Queen, elle ne serait jamais revenue à Starling City, elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé la mémoire et elle ne serait pas pressée dans les bras de son merveilleux mari en ce moment. Tout en s'endormant elle chuchota un merci aux divinités qui les avaient réunis.

 **Allez à vos claviers pour vos réactions sur la façon dont Olivia réagis à son père, la fin de Colin dans la vie de Felicity, le couple de Tommy et Laurel, et la connaissance de Thea avec sa nièce et le retour de sa meilleur amie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Nous voici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire où je fais intervenir tout les personnages de l'histoire. Felicity fait aussi une surprise à Oliver.**

 **Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me touche beaucoup ainsi qu'au Guest.**

 **Merci Shinobu24 pour ton aide.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Après avoir dormi pendant deux heures suite à leur moment intime, Oliver et Felicity retrouvèrent Thea et Roy avec Olivia près de la piscine. Lorsque la sœur de son partenaire les vit arriver main dans la main elle s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

"Quand tu m'as dit de m'en occuper un petit moment tu ne m'avais pas dit que cela serait pendant au moins trois heures" taquina-t-elle son frère.

Felicity devint toute rouge et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari, elle entendit Oliver chuchoter "tais-toi" et entendit la jeune femme rigoler.

"Votre fille a été subjuguée par la taille de la piscine, elle m'a annoncée que ce n'était pas aussi grand que le lac mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de piscine si grande"

"Olivia aime nager, je suis contente que cette fois-ci c'est dans de l'eau chaude qu'elle se baigne." répondit Felicity ayant repris ses esprits.

Oliver regarda sa fille sauter avec Roy qui la récupérait dans l'eau, s'amusant et rigolant de joie. Il était heureux qu'elle s'adapte aussi bien à la nouvelle situation, même si il se doutait que Colin allait manquer à la petite fille il fut soulagé qu'elle l'accepte dans sa vie en tant que son père et non juste comme un homme auprès de sa mère.

"Regarde maman, tante Thea a trouvé des bouées pour mes bras" hurla la petite fille

"J'ai vu mon ange" répondit la jeune femme. Se tournant vers son mari « C'est la première fois que je la vois si heureuse »

« Elle a dû sentir que tu étais moins stressée, que tu es plus heureuse, alors elle se sent bien aussi » répondit Oliver

« Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais » dit-elle penchant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Felicity tu as voulu protéger ta famille, tes amis, de ce que pourrait faire Darkh. Tu as tout enfoui au plus profond de ta mémoire pour qu'il ne puisse jamais nous toucher, nous détruire"

« Mais en faisant cela c'est moi qui t'ai détruit Oliver. Tu as perdu plusieurs années de la vie d'Olivia à cause de moi. Des évènements qui ne peuvent pas se reproduire car elle grandit si vite »

« Oui, mais je vais avoir toutes les autres et c'est cela le plus important » dit-il en caressant sa joue "De plus je verrai les premiers pas de notre deuxième enfant" il lui fit un sourire.

"Notre deuxième enfant" dit-elle en souriant "Il va falloir beaucoup s'entraîner alors" elle lui caressa la poitrine et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je n'ai aucun souci à pratiquer avec ma merveilleuse femme" répondit-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils se retournèrent regardant leur fille s'amuser avec la nouvelle partie de sa famille, pleine de joie, comme si toutes les épreuves parcourues, leur séparation, n'avaient jamais existés.

En quelques jours Olivia prit ses marques rapidement dans le manoir, Felicity étant très étonnée car elle avait eu beaucoup de mal avec son père à l'hôpital, mais ce temps était révolu maintenant. Raisa revint le deuxième jour de leur arrivée pour aider Oliver avec sa nouvelle famille, il ne lui avait rien demandé mais comme elle avait appris par Thea qu'il était revenu habiter dans le manoir avec sa femme et sa fille, elle s'était proposée à les aider à bien s'installer.

Le premier soir, Felicity avait pu aussi connaître ce que dévoilait la pièce qui avait été fermé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Une chambre d'enfant, la chambre de leur enfant qu'Oliver avait fait faire quand il avait appris la grossesse de sa femme. Cela aurait dû être sa surprise quand ils auraient emménagé dans le manoir comme c'était prévu initialement.

Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais pu la voir étant morte avant. Olivia avait adoré sa chambre, il avait fallu bien évidemment changer le lit le lendemain, car elle était trop grande pour le berceau à présent, mais elle avait adoré toutes les peluches et les jouets que son père avait achetés pour elle.

Demain arriverait Donna, Sarah et Nyssa de Las Vegas pour retrouver leur fille et amie, Raisa aida Felicity à tout préparer, les chambres, les gâteaux avant de quitter la famille Queen pour une soirée devant un bon repas.

Pendant que sa femme nettoyait la cuisine, Oliver partit lire l'histoire de Blanche Neige à sa fille. Il apprit que cela était son conte préféré, il dut le lire deux fois avant qu'elle n'accepte de s'endormir. Au moment de sortir de la chambre après lui avoir déposé plusieurs baisers sur le visage, il entendit sa fille lui parler.

"Papa ! Tu es le prince de maman, comme dans Blanche Neige. Tu l'as réveillé et tu l'as emmené dans ton château" dit-elle à moitié endormie.

"Oh mon ange" il se pencha de nouveau pour lui embrasser le front "Je la retrouverai toujours car elle est ma reine pour l'éternité"

Quand il souleva le visage il put se rendre compte que sa petite fille s'était endormie, il lui souhaita de nouveau une bonne nuit et de faire de beaux rêves et sortit de sa chambre heureux de pouvoir être auprès d'elle à présent.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre après la lecture et qu'Olivia se soit endormie sereinement, il trouva sa femme sur la terrasse regardant au loin perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui encercla la taille, heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble.

« Que c'est bon de pouvoir te tenir de nouveau dans mes bras » souffla-t-il dans son oreille ce qui la fit tressaillir.

« Je ressens la même chose » dit-elle en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, Oliver prodiguant plusieurs baisers dans le cou de sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand Felicity sentit son sourire contre son cou, elle se retourna dans ses bras et posa son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit immédiatement son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite, il lui caressa le dos embrassant le dessus de sa tête ce qui lui procura des frissons.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être si heureux de nouveau » dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Felicity

« Je suis si désolée que tu aies dû souffrir durant toutes ces années » dit-elle tristement

« Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu te sentes coupable mon amour. Je signifie seulement qu'enfin le bonheur a bien voulu revenir à moi en te ramenant avec notre fille »

« Pourtant je te dois tellement d'excuses. Pour la répression qui nous a séparé cinq ans, pour mon retour sans me souvenir de toi, d'avoir été avec un autre homme alors que tu me pleurais» dit-elle sanglotant à présent contre son torse.

"Felicity je te l'ai déjà dit, rien n'est ta faute. Et je devrais aussi m'excuser, si je t'avais dit tout de suite la vérité au lieu d'écouter Emily. Tu aurais peut-être retrouvé la mémoire plus vite."

« Oui mais tu étais obligé. J'ai été en colère au début mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as dû le faire, la mémoire devait revenir par moi-même, pas par des mots ou des gestes de ta part."

"Je pense qu'Emily le faisait aussi car elle devrait te faire avouer l'emplacement. Elle était complice de Darkh"

"Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant que Damien est mort ?"

"Elle va être emprisonnée pour complicité même si elle ne connaissait pas Hive quand tu as disparu. Mais quand tu es revenue elle aurait dû nous le dire qu'elle le connaissait. Et elle est responsable de la mort des agents dans le loft et de votre enlèvement aussi"

"C'est triste qu'elle avait tellement peur de lui qu'elle ait accepté tout ce qu'il demandait"

"Certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi fortes que d'autres. Tu as su résister à Damien, tu as trouvé une échappatoire pour qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal. Tu lui as échappé. Tu as fait plus qu'elle n'était capable, elle a préféré céder que se battre, maintenant elle doit assumer ses choix et en payer le prix." dit-il durement toujours en colère contre cette femme qui avait aidé à l'enlèvement de sa femme et sa fille.

"Lyla m'a dit qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper Mme Andrews. Je suis triste pour Delia elle avait fait tellement pour moi à l'hôpital de Central City et elle m'avait trouvé la maison. Elle n'est pas une femme dangereuse, Damien avait aussi une corde autour du cou. Puis elle a perdu son frère dans l'explosion, elle est toute seule à présent"

"Ils ont essayé de te tuer au Canada Felicity, les gens bien ne font pas cela" répondit Oliver en colère "Ils méritent d'être enfermés, ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire du mal, ni à notre fille"

Felicity se serra encore plus dans les bras de son mari, toutes les personnes en qui elle avait eu confiance pendant ces années d'amnésie avaient été des complices de Darkh. Oliver avait raison, quand Delia avait appris qui elle était, l'infirmière aurait dû faire appel à l'agence, les prévenir qu'elle était vivante, elle n'aurait pas été éloignée de son mari si longtemps si elle avait parlé.

Pendant qu'elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Starling, un évènement lui revint en mémoire et elle frissonna. Oliver l'enferma contre lui, il réalisa qu'elle s'était souvenue d'un fait marquant mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, il attendit qu'elle se confie à lui. Il l'entendit prendre plusieurs souffles puis elle commença à parler et il ne bougea pas.

"Quand j'étais à l'agence la première fois de mon retour et que Lyla m'avait expliqué au Canada qui j'étais vraiment je ne me suis pas sentie à l'aise dans les locaux de l'Argus. Je ne me souvenais toujours pas qui j'étais, j'avais peur et je me sentais comme dans un étau, j'avais l'impression que les murs se resserraient sur moi"

"Je suis désolé que je n'étais pas présent, mais je n'avais pas le droit de t'approcher, Lyla me voulait le plus éloigné de toi" dit-il inquiet qu'elle lui reproche de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés.

"Je le sais Oliver, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que... Je ne supportais plus les questions d'Emily, et j'ai entendu Olivia hurler et j'ai paniqué qu'on essaie de me l'enlever de nouveau..." elle leva la tête et le regarda intensément "Je suis rentrée dans la pièce où elle se trouvait et j'ai...j'ai..." elle se mit à sangloter.

« Felicity ! Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée ? »

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait quand je suis rentrée dans la pièce, Colin tenait Olivia dans ses bras pour la calmer"

"Felicity ! De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Oliver posant ses mains sur ses joues pour la faire le regarder

« Je suis passée à tes cotés sans prêter attention à toi. Tu ... » les larmes coulaient sur ses joues "Tu étais dans cette fichue pièce et je n'ai même pas réagi à ta présence. Je n'ai pas reconnu mon mari" répondit-elle avec colère contre elle-même.

"Oh !" dit-il se souvenant à présent de ce moment. Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer en la voyant blottie dans les bras du médecin. "« Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas souffert, à ce moment-là car je te mentirais. Mais tu étais amnésique donc c'était tout à fait normale"

"Mais tu es l'homme de ma vie Oliver. J'aurais dû reconnaître les signes de mes émotions quand nos regards se sont croisés. J'aurais dû comprendre que je t'aimais"

"Felicity ! Bébé écoute moi" dit-il lui essuyant les larmes dans le processus "Même si ton cœur se manifestait car il m'avait reconnu, ta mémoire avait disparu. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir qui j'étais pour toi ? De toutes les personnes que tu avais vu ce jour-là sans les reconnaître, pourquoi j'aurais été différent ?" demanda-t-il

"Car je t'appartiens et que tu es mon monde. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien" répondit-elle avec férocité "Je t'aime plus que tout, j'aurais dû savoir qui tu étais"

"Felicity je t'appartiens aussi et tu es revenue vers moi alors que je pensais n'avoir jamais la chance de te revoir. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là n'a plus d'importance car à partir d'aujourd'hui nous avons toute notre vie ensemble avec notre fille, avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui arrivera bientôt. Nous sommes une famille et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

« Je t'aime tellement Oliver. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre»

«Tu ne me perdras plus bébé, je suis à tes côtés pour toujours. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perdre de nouveau»

Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux au début et fut vite explosif. Manquant d'air ils stoppèrent le baiser et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu voudras bien quand tu te sentiras prête me dire ce qui est arrivé avant que tu perdes la mémoire. Tu voudras bien m'expliquer ce qu'a fait Darkh et comment tu t'es retrouvé à Central City ? » dit-il chuchotant

« Oui » dit-elle tremblante "Je le ferai quand je pourrai en parler sans pleurer ou avoir peur que Darkh ne revienne me chercher"

"Il ne le fera par car John et Slade l'ont tué. Et Lyla, avec l'agence traque tous les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui. Hive est dissous, tu as donné l'endroit où se trouvaient les preuves. Ils ne peuvent plus nous faire de mal, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi encore une fois."

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent et des messages d'envie silencieux s'échangèrent. Ils quittèrent la terrasse main dans la main et une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, frénétiquement ils s'embrassèrent. Ils retirèrent les vêtements l'un de l'autre, trébuchant dans la pièce avant de tomber sur le lit, impatient de trouver la libération que seule leur union pouvait apporter.

Felicity s'assit sur les jambes d'Oliver, baissant la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres impatiemment attendues. Cette fois, le baiser était doux, se construisant lentement, jusqu'à ce que la passion menace de les rattraper.

Prenant le contrôle de la situation, Oliver la saisit par les avant-bras et la renversa sous lui. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, en commençant par ses cuisses, il passa ses mains le long de ses flancs, révélant sa belle peau crémeuse. Oliver l'embrassa doucement dans son cou, au-dessus de sa poitrine, goûtant de nouveau sa peau douce et souple contre sa langue.

«Je te veux», murmura-t-il contre son oreille, berçant son corps tremblant.

Une vague d'excitation qui commençait dans la fosse de son estomac la parcourut jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, la faisant frissonner d'impatience.

"Je te veux aussi, Oliver, si fort" murmura-t-elle contre sa joue, respirant son odeur unique.

Felicity ferma les yeux, sentant ses mains douces caresser son corps. Elle lui faisait confiance complètement, bien conscient du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, anticipant l'extase qu'il lui apporterait. Elle sentit ses mains déchirer sa culotte, puis il disparut sous les couvertures. Ses doux baisers mouillés commencèrent à la base de ses pieds, remontant le mollet, l'intérieur des cuisses et du ventre, avant de se poser sur ses seins.

«Dieu, tu as un goût exquis», dit-il, suçant et mordillant son sein droit.

Sa main gauche s'occupa à taquiner le sein étincelant que sa bouche venait de quitter. La sensation de ses mains sur tout son corps ne fit qu'exacerber son niveau d'excitation. Son érection palpitante lui rappelait presque douloureusement la nécessité de la remplir complètement. Agrippée à ses cheveux tout en passant ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu, Felicity l'attira contre elle, l'encourageant à prendre encore plus de son sein dans la chaleur et la sécurité de sa bouche. Ses mains se déplaçaient plus bas, poussant la bande élastique de ses fesses vers ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa momentanément, déplaçant son poids pour aider à retirer son boxer dans un mouvement fluide.

Maintenant à genoux entre ses jambes de nouveau, Oliver en profita pour goûter sa douce essence. Il l'embrassa doucement, explorant le territoire très lentement, savourant son doux goût unique. Il lui fallut seulement un moment pour caler son point de plaisir, en tétant très doucement, tout en envahissant son noyau chaud et humide avec son doigt. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui mettre une main sur la hanche afin de la maintenir en place. Felicity haleta sauvagement criant à cause du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ses mains, griffant maintenant son cuir chevelu alors qu'il continuait ses soins, ses jambes tremblaient alors que des vagues de ravissement parcouraient tout son corps.

Oliver arrêta son œuvre quand le corps de sa femme arrêta de trembler par la passion qu'il venait de lui procurer. Ensuite avec une main de chaque côté du corps de sa femme, il rampa pour la rejoindre à la hauteur des yeux tout en laissant tomber son poids sur son corps. Posant sa main sur sa féminité, il sépara ses plis et plaça le bout de sa virilité contre son noyau humide. Alors qu'il pénétrait en elle, il la regarda dans les yeux, lui chuchotant un «Je t'aime ».

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Felicity, alors qu'elle haletait à ses mots prononcés avec un telle intensité. Le sentiment qu'il la remplissait complètement était aussi puissant que la déclaration de son amour. Finalement, trouvant sa voix, elle murmura : «Je t'aime aussi», berçant ses joues avec ses mains. Elle l'attira plus près, embrassant ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à la remplir encore et encore. Tout à coup, les jambes de Felicity commencèrent à trembler encore alors que vague après vague le plaisir parcourait tout son corps.

Sentant son intimité se contracter autour de lui, Oliver se libéra en se jetant à fond en elle, jusqu'à ce que la dernière vague de plaisir l'oblige à s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il faisait attention à ne pas écraser sa femme avec son poids, son corps tremblant toujours sous le sien. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il se blottit dans son cou, soufflant doucement de l'air frais contre sa peau chaude.

La sensation de picotement continuait à travers ses veines. Ayant peur de se réveiller de l'extase complète, Felicity le serra fort, ne voulant pas laisser d'espace entre eux.

Oliver recula, regardant les yeux aimants de sa femme "Je ... je ne sais pas comment décrire ce ravissement après tant d'années sans toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'intensité, ou de besoin avant à part avec toi mon amour, "

"Je t'aime plus que tout Oliver et je sais à présent pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu aller loin physiquement avec Colin, car je ne l'ai pas aimé de la façon dont je t'aime, avec mon cœur, avec mon corps et avec mon âme" avoua Felicity, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Après le baiser, elle le regarda de nouveau puis se souvint d'un cadeau qu'elle devait lui donner. Elle sortit du lit dans toute sa gloire et elle put apercevoir Oliver qui la suivait du regard qui s'assombrissait à chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et vint se réinstaller à ses côtés dans leur lit. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de récupérer, Oliver s'assit contre la tête de lit tout en continuant de la regarder avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il timidement

"J'ai eu l'aide de Laurel pour cela c'est tout ce que je te dirai." dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, en sortit un document. Il le regarda puis fixa sa femme avec de grands yeux remplis de confusion et de stupéfaction.

« Felicity ? » demanda-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

« C'est bien l'acte de naissance d'Olivia que tu tiens dans la main » lui dit-elle sa voix tremblante répondant ainsi à sa question « Je l'ai fait modifier pour toi »

« Olivia Dearden Queen» il chuchota les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« C'est tout à fait normale qu'elle porte le nom de son père tu ne crois pas » lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide tout en lui caressant sa barbe de ses mains douces.

Il la remercia d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour que légalement Olivia devienne sa fille à présent, il posa le papier délicatement sur la table de nuit, entoura la taille de sa femme de ses bras fort et l'embrassa doucement prenant son temps pour la savourer de nouveau. Après plusieurs baisers échangés, Felicity se leva de nouveau et prévint Oliver qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Lentement, elle entra dans la douche, atteignant le savon, elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit une peau chaude à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Oliver debout nu.

"Je suis désolé, bébé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais de la compagnie, c'est tout. » Répondit-il, plutôt énervé de lui avoir fait peur.

Il fallut une minute à Felicity pour reprendre son souffle. "Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout," répondit-elle. "J'ai juste besoin de me laver ..." ajouta-t-elle avant de l'interrompre.

"Tiens, laisse-moi le faire pour toi pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir effrayé"

Il savonna le shampoing entre ses mains, mélangea doucement le shampooing dans ses cheveux, en massant son cuir chevelu. Son corps se détendit contre lui, provoquant une réaction immédiate. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, utilisant ses doigts pour dissoudre la tension dans son dos. Alors qu'il massait son corps, faisant doucement mousser le savon, ses mains s'arrêtèrent pour taquiner ses tétons.

Felicity soupira, appréciant la sensation de ses grandes mains adroites caressant ses seins. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si excitée depuis tant d'années, elle avait oublié ce que cela était d'être aimé par son mari si intensément. Sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les enroulant autour de son cou. Raclant ses ongles le long de son cuir chevelu, elle remua ses hanches de façon séduisante, dans l'intention de le taquiner avant de le satisfaire. Son sourire s'élargit, l'entendant haleter aux sensations qu'elle créait.

Elle sentait ses mains partout, mais elle n'arrivait pas à identifier sa destination alors qu'il savonnait le reste de son corps. Alors qu'elle rinçait le shampoing et le savon de son corps, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver, prenant la barre glissante pour commencer à travailler sur lui. En commençant par ses épaules, elle appliqua doucement la mousse, massant ses triceps et ses biceps avant de se diriger vers sa poitrine, avec une lenteur délibérée, elle passa ses mains savonneuses, roulant ses tétons entre son pouce et son index. Elle continua, caressant son pénis et ses testicules. Quand elle termina son corps entier, et shampouina ses cheveux, elle changea de position, lui permettant de se rincer.

Libre de tout le savon et shampooing, Oliver l'attira contre son corps. Alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, il plaça une main entre elles, localisant sa place de plaisir. Son nom sur ses lèvres vérifiait qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit. Il continua à l'embrasser, taquinant la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Quand elle s'ouvrit pour lui, il chercha sa langue et doucement aspira dessus. Sa respiration était maintenant hors de contrôle, comme il continua à la caresser.

Sentant ses jambes se tordre, il plaça une main de chaque côté de sa taille, soulevant son corps contre le sien. Il pressa le bout de sa virilité contre son ouverture, et elle enroula les deux jambes autour de son corps glissant mouillé, enfermant ses talons dans le creux de son dos. La tenant d'un bras, Oliver posa l'autre main à plat contre le mur alors qu'il la pénétrait complètement, lui provoquant un cri.

Felicity enroula ses bras autour de son cou, rejetant sa tête en extase. Elle sentit ses baisers mouillés le long de la colonne de son cou et elle cria son prénom comme il continuait à pousser puissamment en elle encore et encore. En quelques instants, son corps commença à être prit de spasmes, alors elle serra les cuisses, l'encourageant à la rejoindre.

Conscient de la situation, Oliver se laissa aller, s'agrippant à ses épaules tout en la remplissant de son offrande. Il gémit d'une voix rauque et profonde son amour pour elle. Peu de temps après, il tint son corps contre lui, pendant qu'ils luttaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Il la plaça ensuite sur ses pieds, offrant sa main alors qu'elle sortait de la douche.

Après s'être complètement essuyée, Felicity leva les yeux vers lui le sourire se répercutant dans son regard. Tout l'amour et le dévouement qu'elle avait pour son mari se reflétaient clairement dans ses yeux. Sans dire un mot, elle alla vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

"J'avais aussi oublié que ça pouvait être comme ça" murmura-t-elle. "Honte à moi" elle lui sourit

"Chaque nuit je rêvais de toi et de nos moments intimes, chaque matin je me réveillais en me rendant compte que tu ne serai plus jamais à mes côtés. Je ne veux jamais te laisser partir, » répliqua-t-il doucement, sa voix craquant d'émotion.

Oliver ferma les yeux, content de tenir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras à nouveau. Finalement, il avait retrouvé son amour, sa femme dont il avait espéré et prié son retour. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Il prit son corps nu dans ses bras et la porta au lit. Cette fois, il couvrit son corps avec le sien, sans précipitation particulière. Redécouvrant son corps, il l'embrassa de la tête aux pieds, mémorisant chaque centimètre, embrassant chaque cicatrice. Il prit son temps pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Donna, Sarah et Nyssa arrivèrent très trop le matin au manoir, Raisa les accueillies. Quand Felicity rentra dans le salon elle n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant d'entendre un hurlement de joie et d'être engloutie dans des bras qui lui avaient tant manqué.

"C'est mon bébé qui est revenue à la maison" pleurait sa mère dans son cou "Tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite fille"

"Je suis désolée maman de t'avoir fait tant souffrir" chuchota Felicity tout en pleurant aussi.

"Tu es revenue c'est ce qui est le plus important" répondit sa mère entourant son visage de ses mains et la contemplant "Dieu tu es si belle"

"Maman je n'ai pas autant changé que cela" répondit Felicity

"Tu as disparu pendant cinq années ma chérie...Cinq ans c'est beaucoup pour changer et évoluer...Regarde-moi" dit-elle se montrant dans le même temps "Je ne porte plus de tenue extravagante, je suis une femme d'affaire accomplie. Nous changeons tous ma chérie, et toi tu es de plus en plus belle"

"C'est la maternité qui l'a changée" dit Sarah s'approchant doucement de sa meilleur amie.

"Oh Sarah" pleura Felicity entourant ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme "Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je vous ai tous fait subir."

"Shh...Tu n'y es pour rien. Le plus important est que tu sois revenue parmi nous c'est tout ce qui compte" dit Sarah lui caressant les cheveux.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Nyssa de prendre Felicity dans ses bras reconnaissante qu'elle soit revenue et que sa bien-aimée était beaucoup plus heureuse à présent avec le retour de sa meilleur amie. Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre quand elles entendirent des pas arriver en courant dans la pièce.

"Maman...Maman...Papa est venue me réveiller et m'a dit que j'étais une Queen. C'est quoi une Queen ?" demanda-t-elle

"C'est ton nom de famille mon ange, le nom de ton père" répondit Felicity caressant les cheveux de sa fille "Tu es Olivia Dearden Queen"

La petite fille afficha un énorme sourire sur son visage, heureuse de porter le nom de famille de son père, puis elle aperçut les femmes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que sa mère et s'accrocha à sa jambe. Felicity comprenant que sa fille était intimidée par les nouveaux arrivants dans la maison fit les présentations.

"Olivia je voudrais te présenter ta grand-mère. Donna Smoak qui est ma maman"

Donna regarda la petite fille dont elle avait entendu parler par Sarah après l'appel téléphonique d'Oliver leur annonçant le retour de sa Felicity. Elle était aussi blonde qu'elle et avait les yeux bleus de son père, elle était magnifique aux yeux de Donna. Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Bonjour Olivia" dit-elle doucement

La petite fille regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait aller dans les bras de la femme devant elle, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Olivia regarda encore une fois Donna puis se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant très fort par le cou, heureuse d'avoir rencontré une autre partie de sa famille. Quand à Donna elle serra aussi la petite lui chuchotant des 'je t'aime' ma puce dans son oreille.

Felicity présenta ensuite à sa fille sa nouvelle tante qui s'appelait Sarah et lui expliqua qu'elle était la sœur de Laurel, Oliva se jeta aussi dans ses bras, ce qui ravit la jeune femme. Olivia fut moins démonstrative envers Nyssa et lui tendit la main, mais la compagne de Sarah n'en prit pas rigueur sachant que cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de changements et de nouveautés pour la petite fille qui n'avait été qu'avec sa mère pendant toutes ces années.

Quand Oliver arriva dans la pièce sa fille se jeta dans ses bras lui racontant qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de sa grand-mère et d'une autre tante. Mais elle certifia que Laurel était toujours sa tante préférée et tout le monde comprit la réaction de l'enfant qui avait subi un évènement très difficile et que Laurel avait été son soutien pendant ce moment.

Au fil du temps qui passait tous les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres. En premier ce fut Thea et Roy qui rentrèrent dans le manoir, avec des sacs remplis de nouveaux vêtements et jouets pour Olivia. Sa tante voulait lui faire plaisir, et peut-être aussi pour récupérer le temps perdu sans elle dans leur vie. Ensuite arrivèrent Tommy et Laurel qui étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés enfin. Tommy prit un instant Donna à part pour lui parler et s'excuser de son comportement inacceptable envers elle.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait Donna. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à quitter le manoir qui était ta maison autant que la mienne. Tu as rendu mon père et moi-même si heureux pendant toute ces années que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été un bon fils après son décès" dit-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Je ne vais pas dire que cela ne m'a pas touché ce que tu as fait je te mentirais sinon, mais en pensant après coup j'ai compris ta détresse Tommy. Nous avions perdu Felicity un an auparavant et ton père a tout fait pour traquer celui qui nous l'avait emmené loin de nous. Quand cet homme affreux nous a pris aussi Malcom tu n'as pas su sur qui rejeter la faute. Pour Felicity tu avais condamné ton meilleur ami d'être le coupable de sa mort, pour Malcom tu as fait pareil avec moi." dit-elle tristement

"Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû être présent à tes côtés car tu avais aussi perdu une fille et un mari mais j'ai été égoïste, immature et un véritable idiot dans mes actions à cette époque et j'espère qu'un jour tu accepteras de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait"

"Tu as réalisé ta rédemption tout seul Tommy, en comprenant et en acceptant que tu avais été odieux avec tous les gens que tu aimais et en demandant de te pardonner. Nous avons retrouvé Felicity, nous avons gagné une enfant adorable et tu as l'air d'avoir récupéré la femme que tu aimes. Nous devons aller de l'avant, peut-être ne pas oublier mais avancer dans la bonne direction pour être heureux ensemble comme une vrai famille" répondit Donna honnêtement.

Tommy la prit dans ses bras et pleura enfin comme il aurait dû faire quand sa sœur et son père étaient morts. Il savait que cela ne serait pas possible qu'ils puissent avoir un autre miracle et que son père ressurgisse mais il avait enfin accepté ses erreurs et ferait tout pour être un meilleur ami pour Oliver, un fils pour Donna, un frère pour Felicity et un homme amoureux avec Laurel. La bague de fiançailles qui trônait dans une boite dans son tiroir à caleçon serait très bientôt sur son doigt. Il était hors de question qu'il ne perd plus de temps, il voulait l'épouser et fonder une famille avec la femme de sa vie. Ils repartirent tous les deux vers leurs amis et famille.

Enfin les derniers invités qui arrivèrent dans le manoir furent les couples de Diggle et Lyla, Slade et Shado. Olivia fut heureuse de voir sa famille s'agrandir même si au début elle eut un peu peur de Slade à cause de sa carrure imposante. Quand elle le vit arriver elle courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père et cacha son visage dans son cou. Mais comme pour Nyssa, Slade qui comprenait sa réaction fut patient et attendit qu'elle vienne d'elle-même vers lui, ce qui arriva une heure après son arrivée.

Lyla expliqua que l'affaire Hive avait été clôturée ce matin grâce aux informations que Felicity avait donné à la directrice de l'agence en indiquant où elle avait caché la clé usb, qui se trouvait dans le coffre de Damien Darkh. C'était si ironique qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné que toutes ces années ce qu'il cherchait était à portée de mains.

Elle expliqua aussi qu'un enterrement privé avait été entrepris pour Carry Kutter et Billy Malone, et qu'elle n'avait volontairement pas mentionné leurs implications dans la disparition de Felicity, ils avaient payé assez cher d'avoir fait confiance à Damien Darkh.

Tous les invités, famille et amis, heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble après cinq années de tristesse, de vengeance, de haine, de pleurs, d'espoir se retrouvèrent autour de la grande table pour fêter le retour de la femme qui leur était indispensable dans leurs vies à tous. Ils s'embrassèrent, se remémorèrent, rigolèrent pendant cette soirée qui annonçait le début d'un renouveau pour tous.

 **A vos claviers pour vos réactions. Le dernier chapitre seras posté mercredi je pense peut-être avant.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je vous remercie tous, les Guest que je ne peux remercier directement à tous les autres, aux nouveaux arrivants, vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément de bien.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 une des mes beta avec Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence, ses conseils qui m'aide à m'améliorer dans mon écriture, je vous embrasses les filles.**

 **Je vous conseille d'aller lire l'OS Stemily que Delicity-Unicorn qu'elle a posté hier que j'ai co-écrit avec elle, vous allez adorer.**

 **Bonne lecture...A bientôt**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Le soleil moulait une lueur d'or sur le sable. Cela faisait un an que nos deux âmes-sœur s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Ils étaient venus comme promis près du lac où Olivia et Felicity avaient vécu pendant les quatre années où Felicity avait été amnésique. La petite maison avait été reconstruite en plus grande et ils y logeaient le temps de leur vacances.

« Papa, papa regarde-moi »

Les petits pieds d'Olivia martelèrent la plage pendant qu'elle abandonnait son sceau et sa pelle pour courir dans l'eau. Un cri de bonheur, la chevelure s'éparpillant dans l'eau et elle disparu pour en ressortir riant fièrement.

« Attend mon ange » dit son père se dirigeant aussi dans l'eau ayant peur pour elle.

La petite fit une pause avec obéissance jusqu'à ce que son père l'atteigne, puis elle plongea de nouveau sous l'eau, Felicity se trouvait sur le sable les regardant s'amuser.

« Elle a bien appris à nager » dit un homme en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Colin ? » demanda la jeune femme plaçant une main au-dessus de ses yeux le soleil l'empêchant de bien voir « C'est bien toi ? »

« Oui en chair et en os » rit-il « Tu es toujours aussi belle » dit-il plus sérieusement.

Les joues de la jeune femme se mirent à rougir suite au compliment « Je dirais, de même pour toi »

Il montra la place libre près d'elle « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr » elle regarda de nouveau vers l'eau puis après un moment de silence demanda « Que deviens-tu ? »

« Et bien je suis parti quelques mois en Afrique avec une organisation humanitaire » dit-il la regardant « Je devais faire le point sur ma vie, sur ce que j'allai devenir sans toi et ta fille »

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est normal que tu sois avec ton mari. Je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste que je ne me voyais pas revenir ici sans vous et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien était »

« Et maintenant tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai repris mon cabinet, mes patients sont très heureux » il lui sourit

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle n'osant pas le regarder.

« Je...oui...Quand j'étais dans l'association humanitaire, elle travaillait là-bas. Elle est gentille, douce » il la regarda de nouveau « Ce n'est pas comme avec toi mais je suis bien avec elle depuis que notre relation a commencé il y a quatre mois. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi...je veux dire que je me suis inquiétée de ce qui pouvait t'arriver »

« Merci mais tout va bien » il regarda vers l'eau « Puis j'ai eu de tes nouvelles souvent »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Felicity très étonnée

Il fit signe vers l'eau « Ton mari a tout fait pour que je ne sois pas éloigné complètement de vous. Nous avons parlé au téléphone, je comprends que tu l'aimes autant, c'est un homme bien »

« Oui » dit-elle regardant son mari jouant avec leur fille.

« Puis il m'a envoyé des photos d'Olivia. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que vous veniez ici cet été »

« Je ne savais pas tous cela il ne m'a rien dit » répondit Felicity regardant toujours vers l'eau.

« Il m'a même proposé de prendre Olivia pendant une semaine de vacances bientôt. Il m'a dit que j'avais été une partie importante de la vie de sa fille et qu'il ne voulait pas lui enlever son oncle Colin »

"Son oncle ?" demanda-t-elle le regardant

"Elle ne pouvait plus m'appeler papa au vu de la situation, mais Oliver a pensé qu'elle pourrait m'appeler comme son oncle Tommy car j'avais fait un bout de chemin dans sa vie" répondit Colin.

Felicity avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son mari, discrètement, avait mis de côté sa peur, ses aprioris, son amour propre pour le bien être de sa fille en laissant une petite place dans leur vie pour Colin, l'homme qui l'avait remplacé pendant qu'il avait été loin d'elles à cause des circonstances suite à sa disparition.

Elle vit son mari et sa fille sortirent de l'eau et s'approcher d'eux. Colin se leva et les deux hommes se tendirent la main.

« Vous avez pu vous libérer ? » demanda Oliver

« Oui » répondit Colin en soulevant Olivia toute trempée qui s'était jeté sur lui.

« Tu es là oncle Colin » dit-elle en souriant

« Oui ma puce et qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière photo que ton papa m'a fait parvenir." dit-il lui caressant les cheveux tous mouillés.

"Je vais être aussi grande que papa" répondit-elle en se collant à lui.

"Et je vais pouvoir me changer, tu m'as tout trempé » dit-il en riant

« Votre retour d'Afrique s'est bien passé ? Julie n'est pas avec vous elle est restée là-bas ? » demanda Oliver

« Non elle est rentrée en même temps que moi et a trouvé un emploi à l'hôpital. Elle travaille aujourd'hui mais espère vous rencontrer un jour »

« Quand on vous amènera Olivia pour sa semaine de vacances en votre compagnie nous la rencontrerons surement» dit Oliver

Felicity regardait l'échange amical entre son mari et l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant son amnésie, qui avait été un soutien pour elle et un père pour sa fille. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quand Oliver vit sa femme pleurer il s'inquiéta immédiatement et vint près d'elle pour la tenir dans ses bras.

« Tu pleures mon ange » dit-il en lui essuyant les larmes

« C'est parce que je suis mariée à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde et que je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime aussi et tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse » il lui fit un tendre baiser

Colin s'était éloigné avec Olivia toujours dans ses bras comprenant que Felicity et son mari avait une conversation émotive et privée. Il commença à expliquer à la petite fille tout ce qu'ils feraient ensemble pendant ses vacances chez lui, et qu'elle rencontrerait la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie maintenant.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait » dit Felicity en fixant son mari

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser loin d'elle » dit-il sachant de suite de quoi elle parlait « Elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie. Je suis son père et j'ai une place prédominante dans sa vie, mais durant quelques années il a eu cette place d'une certaine façon et cela ne serait pas bien de leur enlever à l'un et à l'autre. »

« Comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi si longtemps ? Comment j'ai pu t'oublier durant mon amnésie ? » dit Felicity pleurant de nouveau.

Même après un an de bonheur absolu avec Oliver, la jeune femme s'en voulait toujours d'avoir été séparée de son mari toutes ces années. De lui avoir fait subir une telle souffrance ce qui avait amené à le faire descendre en enfer pendant des mois et à presque se tuer dans un accident de voiture.

Oliver la consolait systématiquement quand elle commençait une crise de panique dut au souvenir que pendant cinq ans son mari avait été sans elle, pleurant sa perte encore et encore.

« Ne pense plus à cela bébé» répondit Oliver "Ces années l'un sans l'autre sont du passé. Notre avenir c'est de s'aimer avec passion, d'aimer notre fille avec tendresse, d'agrandir notre famille et de se faire de nouveaux amis" il regarda Colin qui parlait toujours avec leur fille.

Felicity tourna la tête vers le lac juste au moment où elle put voir Olivia pousser Colin dans l'eau tout habillé, rigolant et sautant de joie.

« Regardez papa et maman, tonton est tombé dans l'eau »

« On va les rejoindre ? » demanda Oliver

« Vas-y toi, je viens après »

Son mari courut rejoindre sa fille et son nouvel ami dans l'eau et chacun se lancèrent de l'eau et coururent essayant de s'attraper mutuellement. Felicity resta un instant regardant l'horizon. Elle le faisait souvent la première année où elle avait atterrit ici, essayant de remplir le vide qu'elle sentait en elle. Ce vide qui n'existait plus à présent et qui était remplacé par de merveilleux souvenirs du passé depuis le premier jour où elle avait rencontré l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et d'un futur rempli de joie qui s'étendait devant elle.

Son frère avait demandé à Laurel de l'épouser un mois après la grande fête dans le manoir, elle avait appelé Felicity pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle pleurant au bout du fil heureuse enfin comme jamais. La conversation avait été de courte durée quand elle entendit son frère murmurer à sa fiancée qu'il voulait fêter leur prochain mariage, Felicity qui commençait à entendre des gémissements raccrocha rapidement le combiné, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son frère Tommy faisant l'amour à sa meilleur amie. Ils se marièrent six mois après la demande ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, comme Tommy avait déclaré, ils avaient assez perdu de temps par sa bêtise maintenant il était temps d'avancer. A ce jour Laurel attendait leur premier enfant et ils étaient fiers de devenir parent pour la première fois.

Sarah et Nyssa firent une demande d'adoption dans un pays coréen et après un an de dur échange entre les deux pays et des visites pontuelles à leur futur enfant, elles venaient de revenir il y a quinze jours avec une petite fille qu'elles avaient prénommée Angelina.

Sa mère avait retrouvé l'amour aussi, elle avait un peu peur dans les débuts de la réaction de Tommy face à sa nouvelle relation, mais elle fut soulagée quand son frère lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser le passé derrière elle. Que son père l'avait énormément aimé mais qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle continue de vivre et qu'elle ne reste pas seul à le pleurer toute sa vie. Et puis Tommy avait été ravi, ainsi que Felicity en apprenant que l'intérêt amoureux de Donna était Quentin Lance le père de Sarah et Laurel, d'une certaine façon cela restait dans la famille. Quentin venait de déménager à Las Vegas il y a trois mois pour retrouver sa dulcinée.

Slade et Shado pouponnaient leur garçon qui s'appelait Ethan et qui faisait la joie de leurs parents, leur entreprise de sécurité était très bien côtée dans la société et ils étaient souvent demandés pour de grand évènements à Starling City mais aussi à Central City et Coast City. Lyla et Diggle attendaient la naissance de leur deuxième enfant qui devait être une fille appelé Amelia, la directrice de l'agence avait réduit ses heures et avait donné les rênes de l'agence Argus à un homme d'honneur qui avait été un de leurs commandants dans l'armée.

Felicity avait, elle, décidé de repartir dans la société de son frère Merlyn Global, elle avait trouvé une façon moins dangereuse d'aider les gens, en devenant la vice-présidente des sciences appliquées. Oliver avait aussi quitté l'agence ne voulant pas risquer sa vie et perdre la chance de vivre une vie merveilleuse avec sa femme et sa fille. Il avait embarqué Roy avec lui et ils s'étaient associés avec l'aide financière de Tommy et avait ouvert un club "Le verdant" qui était ouvert depuis six mois et cartonnaient, ils avaient l'intention de s'agrandir et d'ouvrir un nouveau club à Central City dans quelques mois. Diggle les avait rejoints dans l'aventure il y a deux mois après avoir été blessé pendant une mission, il était leur chef de la sécurité à présent et cela lui plaisait et lui permettait d'être avec sa famille sans être en danger permanent.

Elle sortit de ses pensées au rire de sa fille, entourée de son père et de son oncle. Elle défit le bouton de son short et couru les rejoindre dans l'eau. Tous rirent de joie durant un bon moment, heureux. Felicity proposa à Colin de prendre Olivia pour la nuit, sachant que sa fille avait énormément manqué au médecin depuis un an, de plus elle avait une annonce importante à faire à son mari et voulait être seule pour cela.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOG**

Après un bon repas en amoureux, Oliver revint avec un plateau et le posa devant sa femme avec un grand sourire. Sur ce dernier se trouvaient deux énormes glaces à la crème, avec du sirop au chocolat, de la crème fouettée et une cerise sur le dessus. Il plaça la bouteille de sirop de chocolat sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes mais Felicity n'arrivait pas à finir l'énorme glace, une boule se formant dans sa gorge à ce qu'elle devait annoncer à son mari.

Oliver se rendit compte rapidement que sa femme avait arrêté de manger, pensant que la glace était trop grosse pour elle, il décida apparemment d'avoir pitié d'elle, il enleva son bol et le posa sur le buffet avec le sien, puis débarrassa la table, plaçant les bougies et le vin avec le reste de la vaisselle. Felicity se pencha en arrière dans la chaise et lui fit un sourire essayant de se détendre.

Elle lécha le chocolat de ses lèvres et prit plusieurs respirations profondes. Oliver se pencha en avant, regardant sa poitrine monter et tomber sous son débardeur fragile. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et se recroquevillèrent sur le morceau de chocolat qui restait dans le coin de sa bouche. Décidant de le taquiner un peu quand elle aperçut ses yeux s'assombrir, la nouvelle pourrait attendre encore quelques minutes, elle écarta le sirop du bout des doigts, sachant qu'il aurait envie de goûter ses lèvres chocolatées. Elle lui lança un sourire invitant et sortit sa langue pour lui lécher le doigt. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il la tira de sa chaise dans ses bras.

Alors que les lèvres d'Oliver descendaient d'elles-mêmes, exigeant une entrée immédiate, elle accepta joyeusement et ouvrit la bouche à sa langue inquisitrice. Leurs langues se caressèrent et dansèrent à leur propre rythme spécial, explorant le territoire familier. Sa langue effleura le toit de sa bouche. Ses dents mordillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'attirer. Il faisait des choses incroyables à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et la chaleur de ses baisers avivait une flamme dans son estomac, qui descendait rapidement dans ses reins.

Les mains de Felicity étaient occupées avec leur propre exploration. Désirant la sensation de sa peau avec les cicatrices qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent, elle glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et dessina de petits cercles sur son dos, rasant ses ongles vers le haut de ses épaules. Son contact était à la fois apaisant et excitant, recouvrant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Frottant ses hanches contre son érection croissante, elle le sentit frissonner en réponse. Elle défit son jean et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, caressant sa virilité à travers son boxer. Après avoir défait son jean, elle descendit les deux vêtements sur ses hanches, libérant son érection et découvrant ses jambes musclées. Alors qu'elle suçait doucement sa langue, Oliver gémit dans sa bouche. Perdu dans son propre monde, il déchira ses lèvres à contrecœur de sa femme et embrassa son cou et son épaule.

Ses mains erraient sous son haut de coton, le retirant par-dessus sa tête. Jetant le haut indésirable sur le sol, il reprit son assaut sur sa bouche. Il défit son soutien-gorge en dentelle et l'enleva de ses épaules. Quand le besoin d'air l'obligea à rompre le baiser, il retira sa chemise, et il rejoignit les vêtements par terre. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, profitant du goût enivrant du chocolat, du vin et de la saveur unique de Felicity.

Bientôt il en voulait plus, et ses baisers traînaient sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Il mordilla le lobe sensible pendant quelques instants, puis déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa langue tourna autour de son mamelon durci, puis il prit la délicieuse gâterie dans sa bouche. Un profond gémissement venait de la gorge de sa femme. Elle l'arqua en arrière, poussant ses seins en avant, l'encourageant à en prendre plus. Répondant à sa demande, il plaça de petites morsures d'amour autour de sa poitrine et prit doucement son téton entre ses dents. Tournant son attention vers son jumeau, il le lécha, et ses gémissements devinrent plus forts.

Elle tremblait sous sa bouche et ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant la tête vers le haut. Ses lèvres l'écrasèrent, l'embrassèrent insensiblement, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, puis parcoururent son cou et son dos. Il gémit, bas et profond, son corps tremblant. Sentant ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine, ses tétons tendus tournant contre les siens, un long frisson parcourut son corps.

Alors que les seins de Felicity produisaient leur magie, Oliver perdait le contrôle. Glissant sa main sous l'ourlet de son short, il sentit la dentelle de sa culotte. Son doigt œuvra à son noyau et caressa sa peau chaude et lisse. Elle poussa son monticule dans sa main, éliminant ainsi toute pensée cohérente qu'il avait laissée. Il retira sa main et déboutonna son short. Après avoir abaissé la fermeture à glissière, il repoussa ses derniers vêtements sur ses longues jambes. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas les déchirer, mais il se força à ralentir.

"Oh, mon Dieu, bébé," gémit-il.

Elle sourit et saisit sa virilité, caressant fermement avec son pouce et son index. Sa main enveloppa ses testicules, ses doigts se serraient doucement, son pouce frottait le long du nerf courant le long de son pénis. Elle tourna son bout et écarta l'humidité qui s'y trouvait, provoquant un autre gémissement profond. Oliver retira sa main, craignant d'exploser trop tôt. Appuyant son front contre le sien, il tenta désespérément de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Quand sa respiration retrouva un rythme acceptable, il embrassa le bout de son nez

"Si tu continues comme cela, bébé, et je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences." chuchota-t-il

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable aujourd'hui." chuchota-t-elle à son tour

Son souffle chaud inonda sa bouche alors qu'elle capturait à nouveau ses lèvres. Ses mains maintenaient la tête, ses lèvres et sa langue dévoraient sa bouche, ses hanches moulées contre sa virilité palpitante encore et encore. Felicity se sentait stupide de désir. Alors que la main d'Oliver se glissait entre ses jambes et comprimait son monticule, elle tenta de le rapprocher encore plus refusant toute distance entre eux. Le premier, puis deux longs doigts plongèrent en elle. Son pouce massa son clitoris, ses doigts se pressaient dans et hors d'elle. Son corps frémit lorsque son autre main lui serra les fesses et la guida de haut en bas de ses doigts charnus.

Elle lâcha ses lèvres, haletante des délicieuses sensations qu'il suscitait. Se sentant atteindre le sommet, elle se jeta contre ses doigts, durs et profonds. Des vagues de plaisir envahirent son corps et elle poussa un cri d'extase. Quand son mari la souleva du sol, elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Au lieu de s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle, il la déposa sur la table de la salle à manger. Il la repoussa sur la table et attira ses jambes sur ses épaules.

"Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, bébé." Sa voix était rauque avec une passion brute. "Ecarte-les largement."

Felicity frissonna en réponse au désir affamé dans les yeux de son mari. Elle glissa ses jambes le long de ses bras et les drapa sur ses avant-bras. Elle se courbait dans le bas de son dos, soulevant légèrement ses hanches, exposant sa région la plus intime à la vision avide d'Oliver.

"Oh, oui bébé, oui" siffla-t-il et se pencha pour l'embrasser entre ses jambes.

Quand il aperçut la bouteille de sirop de chocolat sur la table, une lueur méchante apparut dans ses yeux bleus. Il l'attrapa et elle frémit d'anticipation.

"Lève tes bras, bébé." lui demanda-t-il

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi excité, le feu couvant dans ses yeux, la chaleur irradiant de sa peau et coulant à travers son corps, son érection massive. Felicity rêvait de le toucher... pour le goûter, avait envie de le sentir au fond d'elle... la remplir, l'étirer jusqu'à la limite. Mais, sachant qu'elle en bénéficierait bientôt, elle obéit à son ordre enroué et plaça ses bras sous sa tête. Elle se cambra, elle enfonça ses seins et attendit de voir ce que son mari aventureux avait en tête.

Les idées d'Oliver étaient toujours érotiques, et elle était sûre que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Il fit couler le chocolat sur ses tétons et traça une ligne jusqu'à son nombril. Sentant la fraîcheur du sirop descendre lentement sa chair chauffée, elle haleta, et son corps frissonna. Alors qu'il la regardait, un petit rire gronda du fond de sa poitrine. Quand il répandait le sirop autour de ses tétons, ses seins lui faisaient mal au contact de ses lèvres douces.

Finalement, il baissa la tête et commença à lécher le chocolat. Toujours aussi lentement, il léchait ses tétons propres. Il la taquina avec sa langue, léchant de ses seins à son estomac, s'arrêtant pour placer un baiser ou une morsure douce sur son voyage vers le bas. Elle tressaillit de plaisir et regarda sa langue glisser dans son nombril. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fit un clin d'œil, et elle retint son souffle, elle devait lui dire, c'était exactement le bon moment.

"Mon amour" dit-elle en le regardant lécher son ventre "Bientôt tu ne pourras plus me mettre dans une telle position donc profites en bien" elle lui fit un sourire.

Oliver arrêta ses mouvements instantanément et leva ses yeux pour la regarder intensément se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui révélait.

"Est-ce-que notre famille va s'agrandir ?" demanda-t-il tout excité.

Felicity lui fit un énorme sourire et secoua sa tête positivement en accord avec sa question. Un sourire très large apparu sur le visage d'Oliver et avec douceur il déposa des baisers sur le ventre de sa femme.

"Ta maman fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec ton arrivée dans plusieurs mois. Je vais faire très attention à toi mon petit ange " chuchota-t-il au ventre de sa femme.

"Oh Oliver" dit Felicity les yeux humides "Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse"

"Veux-tu que l'on arrête bébé ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ni à notre futur enfant"

"Tu es si adorable mon amour. Continue de faire ce que tu faisais, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes" dit-elle dans un souffle se sentant encore plus excité par la réponse positive de son mari à l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Oliver étendit les jambes de Felicity encore plus large et fit couler le sirop autour du triangle de son tertre et de chaque côté de ses plis. Après avoir admiré sa création quelques instants, il baissa la tête et lécha le sirop, permettant à sa langue de tourbillonner autour de la peau de soie de son entrée. Levant la tête, il lui sourit avant de retourner à sa friandise. Il écarta ses plis avec ses pouces, ses yeux la buvant. Après avoir versé une petite quantité de chocolat autour de son clitoris engorgé, il se lécha les lèvres et retourna à son plaisir. Il lécha le sirop autour de son clitoris, en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher avec sa langue tourbillonnante.

Alors qu'il levait la tête et regardait dans les yeux de sa femme, assombris par la passion, son pénis avait mal au besoin, mais ses gémissements de plaisir l'encourageaient à chercher des buts encore plus grands. Quand il laissa tomber une goutte de chocolat sur son clitoris gonflé, sa femme trembla, ses hanches ondulant de plus en plus vite. Après avoir soufflé un courant d'air frais sur son clitoris, il le suça.

Ses lèvres tétaient doucement, sa langue sortait pour lécher le chocolat mélangé avec les jus sucrés de Felicity. Il remplaça ses lèvres avec son doigt et enfonça sa langue dans son noyau, la faisant rouler autour des murs luisants. Alors qu'il la suçait alternativement et la léchait, il pouvait dire qu'elle était proche.

Oliver arrêta brusquement ses soins, et elle gémit en signe de protestation. Son contrôle glissait rapidement, et il voulait désespérément être en elle quand elle allait jouir cette fois. Il saisit ses hanches et la ramena au bord de la table. Passant ses mains le long de son corps, il caressa chaque courbe, commençant par ses seins et se déplaçant vers ses hanches et son ventre qu'il caressa de nouveau sachant que le fruit de leur amour grandissait à l'intérieur. Ses doigts lui taquinèrent les cuisses avec des touches légères pendant que Felicity gémissait et se tordait. Il frotta la tête de son pénis pulsant autour de son entrée lisse, gémissant à la sensation.

Se penchant, il l'embrassa profondément puis poussa en elle. Il commença avec des déhanchés doux, mais son corps bientôt exigea plus, et il s'introduit en elle avec des coups forts et implacables. Ses jambes entouraient sa taille, l'attirant de plus en plus profondément en elle. Sa voix le pressait, exigeant plus, plus fort, plus vite. Il trouva rapidement le point de plaisir de sa femme et pressa fermement. Ses mains saisirent les bords de la table, et elle cria son corps convulsant.

La libération de sa femme lui donna la permission dont il avait besoin pour lâcher prise. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son pénis s'enfoncer dans son corps humide. Le feu liquide traversa ses veines. Ses muscles se crispèrent, et il explosa au plus profond d'elle avec une force si violente, qu'il pensa pendant une minute qu'il pourrait disparaître. Des spasmes de plaisir brut se succédèrent dans son corps, ne semblant jamais se terminer. Alors que ses mouvements ralentissaient jusqu'à un léger mouvement de bascule, Oliver se força à se concentrer sur les murs de Felicity qui se contractaient autour de son pénis. Sentant qu'il s'était rependu totalement en elle, il s'effondra sur elle et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

"Oh bébé." Il testa sa voix et constata qu'il était toujours là. «Oh, Felicity, c'était ... intense, chéri, c'était au-delà de tout." Il se battit pour reprendre sa respiration laborieuse.

"Oh, wow, tu peux encore dire ça!" Elle haleta. "Oh, je pensais que je m'évanouirais, mon amour."

"Je suis aussi proche de l'évanouissement." dit-il dans un souffle

Quand leurs poitrines s'arrêtèrent enfin, Oliver captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser sensuel. Il lâcha sa bouche, et elle lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Lentement, il réussit à se relever et l'aida à se redresser. Ses genoux se sentaient trop branlants pour supporter son poids. Il saisit la chaise la plus proche et s'y effondra, attirant sa femme sur ses genoux et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal bébé" dit-il tout en caressant son ventre

Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine avec un soupir de contentement. Il lui embrassa ses cheveux humides et sa tempe tout en la serrant toujours aussi fort contre lui.

"Non et nous avons encore un peu de temps avant de devoir faire plus attention pendant nos moments intenses."

"Je t'aime comme un fou aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et moins que demain" chuchota-t-il posant son front contre son épaule.

"Je t'aime encore plus mon amour, plus qu'hier et moins que demain" répondit-elle collant sa tempe contre son front.

Les mains croisés ensemble ils les déposèrent sur le ventre de Felicity, heureux que cette fois-ci ils seraient ensemble pour accueillir leur enfant à naître. Oliver prit une grande respiration, le destin leur donnait une nouvelle chance au bonheur depuis un an car rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer, leur amour était indestructible.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGA**

Felicity se trouvait avec Oliver à ses côtés sur les chaises devant l'estrade qui se trouvait dans le jardin du manoir. Tout avait été décoré avec magnificences, des fleurs multicolores, un sentier de roses qui montrait le chemin à suivre jusqu'à l'autel.

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, leur grande fille Olivia qui avait vingt ans à présent, se mariait à l'homme de sa vie, John Junior. Ils avaient eu une amitié très forte dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Olivia avait été protectrice de son meilleur ami pendant des années. Mais en grandissant, et même si John Junior, surnommé JJ, était plus jeune d'un an que la jeune fille, il avait pris la place du protecteur. Et tout naturellement leur amitié s'était transformée en plus, surtout quand Olivia qui était un génie comme sa mère et qui était très intéressée par les ordinateurs était partie pour le MIT.

JJ avait vraiment souffert de cet éloignement forcé au départ et avait demandé à son père de bien vouloir l'envoyer à Harvard pour être près de la femme qu'il aimait. Diggle n'avait pu donner suite à sa demande ne pouvant pas payer ses études, alors JJ avait vendu tout ce qu'il avait pu, avait travaillé au Big Belly Burger, avait aidé leur voisin dans leur jardin moyennant paiement.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, il aurait fallu des années de travail pour y arriver. Oliver ayant vu le désarroi de son filleul avait décidé de payer ses frais de scolarité, Diggle avait refusé mais Oliver lui avait dit que c'était en remerciement de tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour lui pendant les cinq années d'absence de Felicity.

"Sans toi Diggle je serais mort, si tu n'avais pas été à mes côtés, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau quand je voulais mourir au moment où ma femme avait disparu je ne serais pas présent auprès d'elle et de mes enfants. Alors accepte s'il te plaît, au nom de notre amitié, mon frère" avait-il dit

C'est comme cela que JJ avait pu s'inscrire à Harvard et pu être proche d'Olivia qui fut ému qu'il ait fait tous ces sacrifices pour la suivre. A leur retour Olivia prit sa place au sein de la société de son oncle Tommy dans l'attente de pouvoir créer sa propre entreprise. John Junior qui avait fait des études de droit avait rejoint le cabinet de l'ADA comme l'avait fait Laurel il y a des années.

Et les voilà, prêts à devenir mari et femme aujourd'hui, leur amour avait été plus fort que l'éloignement, que l'indisponibilité de se voir tous les jours à cause de leurs études, de leur travail respectif qui leur prenait du temps. Mais tout comme leurs parents respectifs ils avaient passé les étapes une à une et s'unissaient dans le jardin du manoir Queen. Oliver et Diggle étaient si fiers de leurs enfants, ils étaient frères et maintenant seraient liés par ce mariage.

Felicity regarda dans la rangée d'à côté où elle vit Lyla essuyer une larme. Après la naissance de sa fille et pour ne pas risquer de perdre Diggle en mission, l'ancienne directrice de l'agence d'Argus avait quitté sa position et était devenue associé avec Slade et Shado dans leur société de sécurité qui comptait trois succursale maintenant, dont une au Canada.

Quand elle tourna la tête elle aperçut son frère Tommy et sa femme Laurel qui était devenue à présent, une juge très redouté par les suspects. Leurs deux enfants Anastasia et Tristan étaient assis à leur côté, ils avaient quinze et douze ans respectivement. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'Amélia la fille de John et d'Ethan le fils de Slade et Shado.

Ses amis n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir un deuxième enfant après que la jeune femme eût été blessée grièvement au ventre pendant un bal de charité à Gotham. Mais ils aimaient leur fils et étaient très fiers de lui et de ce qu'il devenait, il avait l'intention dans quelques années de rentrer dans la police, il voulait sauver des gens comme ses parents le faisaient depuis des années.

Et à côté d'eux se trouvait aussi les enfants de Thea et Roy, Rachel et Adrien qui était très lié à leur cousin Robbie et leur cousine Emelyne respectivement quatorze et douze ans, les deux autres enfants d'Oliver et Felicity. Quand elle regarda vers le fond de l'allée elle put voir Colin et sa femme Julie avec leurs jumeaux Alexis et Allison qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Ils étaient toujours restés liés, même avec leur vie qui avait évolué dans des horizons différents.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son genou et put voir sa mère avec Quentin assis à ses côtés, ils s'étaient mariés il y a dix ans après que Donna avait été en rémission pour un cancer du sein. Tout le monde avait soutenu le couple pendant cette épreuve, Felicity avait passé énormément de temps auprès de sa mère ne voulant pas la perdre de nouveau.

Tommy qui était devenu très proche de Donna avait eu très peur de perdre sa deuxième mère et avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle ait les meilleurs médecins et spécialistes pour la sauver, car il avait dit haut et fort qu'il ne perdrait jamais plus personne dans sa vie.

Derrière eux se trouvait Sarah avec Nyssa et leur fille Angelina. Elles avaient tenu le casino restaurant pendant la maladie de Donna lui demandant de ne s'inquiéter de rien et juste de guérir pour leur revenir.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'entrée quand la musique se fit entendre, Felicity qui avait les larmes aux yeux, put voir son mari conduire leur fille jusqu'à l'autel où se trouvait son futur mari John Junior. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa fille, Oliver vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme et lui prit la main tout en la regardant avec amour, cet amour qui n'avait jamais faibli depuis le premier jour de leur histoire.

Toute l'assemblée, constituée d'amis proches, des familles Merlyn, Harper, Queen regardèrent la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui était rentrée dans leur vie pour le bonheur de tous il y a plusieurs années, dire ses vœux à l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, ouvrant à leur tour un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de la famille Smoak-Queen.

 **A vos claviers pour vos dernières réactions à cette histoire. Après je vous posterais une histoire Stemily, puis un OS Stemily co-écrit avec Delicity-Unicorn. J'ai déjà deux histoires Olicity écrites qui sont en correction, et je suis en cours d'écriture d'une nouvelle Olicity...A bientôt et encore merci de continuer à me suivre.**


End file.
